Mais Que Um Granger
by FerPotter
Summary: PósHBP. Onze anos após o final da Guerra, Hermione se encontra em uma situação delicada quando seu único filho vai para Hogwarts e ameaça seu segredo mais bem guardado: de que ele não é só um Granger, mas também um Snape! SSHG.
1. Capítulo 1: A Carta Bruxa

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta estória se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**A/N**: Espero que gostem de ler esta fic o tanto quanto eu estou gostando de escrevê-la! É a minha primeira investida no mundo dos escritores e eu adoraria ter sua opinião. Gostaria de avisar que esta estória foi originalmente escrita em inglês, embora minha primeira língua seja o português, portanto esta é uma tradução de "Not Only a Granger", que tem como beta reader a SnarkyRoxy.

* * *

**Capítulo 1: A Carta Bruxa**

Hermione Granger estava sentada à mesa apreciando o café numa manhã de domingo quando uma coruja entrou pela janela do lado esquerdo de seu apartamento. Mesmo vivendo no mundo Trouxa por mais de onze anos, ela ainda mantinha contato com alguns de seus amigos do mundo Bruxo. Mas esta não era uma coruja que ela conhecia; não era do Harry e da Gina, nem do Rony ou qualquer outro Weasley...

Ela pegou a carta do pássaro e ofereceu-lhe um pedaço de torrada. A coruja aceitou o mimo e saiu pela mesma janela que tinha usado para entrar. Hermione olhou para o pergaminho em suas mãos e viu o símbolo no lacre de cera. Era uma carta de Hogwarts.

Ela encarou a carta por alguns minutos, hipnotizada por ela. _Uma carta de Hogwarts... Quem está enviando cartas de Hogwarts? Eu fui tão cuidadosa em evitar contato com qualquer pessoa de lá desde... É uma carta oficial, Hermione! _ela censurou-se mentalmente.

Ganhando coragem, ela virou a carta em suas mãos, leu o nome, e fechou os olhos. Ela estava esperando por esse dia, mas no fundo tinha se agarrado na esperança de que ele nunca chegaria. Ele tinha demonstrado habilidades mágicas desde quando tinha um ano e ela ainda tinha alimentado a esperança de que, contra todos os pensamentos lógicos, esse dia não chegaria. Mesmo quando ela sabia que suas esperanças eram infundadas e ilógicas, ela ainda esperou que essa carta nunca chegasse.

Ela colocou a temida carta na mesa e tomou um gole do chá em sua xícara. Abrindo os olhos, a carta ainda estava ali. Ela olhava fixamente para o pergaminho amarelado descansando a sua frente, tentando pensar. Era uma batalha perdida, ela sabia. Tinha pensado nisso desde seu nascimento e nunca tinha encontrado uma resposta para esse problema. Ela suspirou, erguendo seus olhos da carta e encontrando negros profundos encarando-a.

– Bom dia, mãe – seu filho saudou-a e ocupou a cadeira a sua frente. – Algum problema?

– Não, nenhum – ela respondeu com um leve balanço de cabeça, retornando sua atenção aos ovos em seu prato. – Por que haveria?

– Você está olhando para esta carta bruxa desde que eu cheguei. Levou pelo menos um minuto para você notar a minha presença – ele disse com um sorriso malicioso. – É do tio Harry ou do tio Rony?

_Por que ele tem que sorrir desta maneira?_ ela pensou e suspirou novamente. _Ele é uma lembrança notável do seu pai quando sorri maliciosamente... ou quando olha com cara feia, ou..._ ela foi trazida de volta de sua divagação pela voz de seu filho.

– Mãe! Pare de me encarar! – ele repreendeu-a com sua voz forte e cara feia. – Você está se sentindo bem? Você parece um pouco... perdida hoje de manhã. É a carta bruxa? – ele perguntou, e antes que sua mãe pudesse prever seus movimentos, ele pegou a carta da mesa. Ela tentou tomá-la dele, mas era tarde, ele já a havia agarrado.

Ele olhava a carta, mas não conseguia encontrar o nome do remetente ou reconhecer o símbolo no lacre, então num movimento intuitivo, virou-a, seus olhos arregalando-se ao mesmo tempo em que sua mãe trazia suas mãos ao rosto.

**_Sr. Nathan Granger  
_**_**Wingfield Court, E14 2DR  
**_**_Virginia Quay  
_****_Londres_**

– Mãe, é para mim! Quem me mandaria uma carta bruxa? Não é do tio Harry ou do tio Rony e eu não conheço nenhum outro bruxo – ele disse ainda olhando fixamente para o pergaminho em suas mãos. Ele virou a carta e quebrou o lacre, ouvindo outro suspiro de sua mãe. Desdobrando os papéis ele leu.

**_ESCOLA de MAGIA e BRUXARIA  
_****_de HOGWARTS_**

**_Diretora: Minerva McGonagall  
_****_(Membro da Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos)_**

**_Prezado Sr. Granger;_**

**_Temos o prazer de informar que V.Sa. tem uma vaga na Escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts. Estamos anexando uma lista dos livros e equipamentos necessários._**

**_O ano letivo começa em 1º de setembro. Aguardamos sua coruja até 31 de julho, no mais tardar._**

**_Atenciosamente,_**

_**Filius Flitwick  
**__**Diretor Substituto**_

Hermione baixou suas mãos do rosto quando o ouviu desdobrar a carta. Ela sabia exatamente quais eram as palavras escritas ali. Observou como a expressão dele mudou do franzir de sobrancelhas de quando estava abrindo a carta, para surpresa quando leu que era de Hogwarts, e finalmente para um sorriso largo quando terminou de ler a última linha e olhou para sua mãe.

– Eu sou um bruxo! – ele declarou com satisfação em sua voz.

Ela não podia evitar a onda de orgulho e felicidade crescendo dentro dela. O sorriso largo dele era contagiante e ela encontrou-se devolvendo o sorriso, ignorando as lágrimas que rolavam em sua face. Estava chorando por desespero e perda quando ele estava quebrando o lacre da carta, mas agora... não conseguia desvendar seus sentimentos. _Estou feliz ou triste?_ se pegou pensando. _Estou decididamente orgulhosa. Ele parece realmente feliz em descobrir que é um bruxo também. Mas... sem mas, Hermione!_ reprovou-se mentalmente. _Deixe-o decidir, da mesma forma que seus pais a deixaram._

– Mãe, você escutou alguma coisa do que eu acabei de dizer? – Nathan perguntou.

– Desculpe filho. O que estava dizendo? – ela disse, retornando sua total atenção a ele.

– Eu estava perguntando quando você vai ter algum tempo para irmos comprar os livros e equipamentos que eu vou precisar. E também precisamos mandar uma coruja confirmando que eu estou indo para Hogwarts o mais rápido possível! – ele disse com o mesmo entusiasmo que sua mãe reconhecia em si própria quando em face das expectativas por trás de um novo e excitante desafio.

O que descartava a necessidade de vociferar a questão que ela estava formando em sua cabeça. _Está mais do que claro pelas reações e palavras dele que ele prefere uma educação mágica a uma trouxa. Ele vai para Hogwarts. Ai meu Deus! Ele vai para Hogwarts!_ ela pensou e o sorriso desapareceu de sua cara no mesmo instante em que lembrou de seu problema. Tinha que perguntar-lhe de qualquer forma, então, esperando por um milagre, disse – Você tem certeza que quer freqüentar uma escola de magia, Nathan? É bem diferente da sua escola atual, e seus amigos não irão para Hogwarts com você – ela esclareceu-lhe, com uma cara esperançosa.

Ele olhou-a por um momento antes de perguntar – Você não quer que eu vá? Achei que ficaria orgulhosa de mim por ser um bruxo – ele disse calmamente.

– Estou muito orgulhosa de você, Nathan. Só estou perguntando se é isso que você quer. Você quer ser um bruxo, Nathan? – Ela torcia contra toda a sorte por uma resposta negativa, mas não esperava a reação que suas palavras tiveram.

Nathan estava em pé assim que ela terminou sua última pergunta, com uma expressão de dor em seu rosto. – Você não quer que seja um bruxo? Por quê? Você é uma bruxa! E meu pai era um bruxo, certo? Você não fala sobre ele, mas eu sei que ele era! E eu vou ser um maldito bruxo também. Eu vou para Hogwarts! – E com isso, saiu da cozinha, deixando sua desolada mãe olhando fixamente para a porta que dava para a sala de estar.

Ela suspirou gravemente e enterrou seu rosto em suas mãos mais uma vez. _Por que ele tinha que levantar o assunto do pai? Eu nunca disse que ele era um bruxo, de onde ele tirou essa idéia?_ Ela nunca tinha revelado a identidade do pai de Nathan. Nem para ele; nem para o pai dele. Foi uma decisão que ela havia tomado antes de seu nascimento.

Não é que as pessoas nunca perguntassem. Nathan perguntava uma vez por ano, em seu aniversário. Sua resposta era sempre a mesma: – O nome do seu pai não é importante, Nathan. Nós temos um ao outro e isso é o que importa. – É claro que ele não estava contente com essa resposta, e a pergunta tornou-se uma tradição de aniversário. Nathan era tão teimoso e determinado que ficava difícil saber de quem ele tinha herdado essas características, se de sua mãe ou de seu pai; mais provavelmente de ambos. Hermione, no entanto, nunca mudou sua resposta. Defendia seu segredo com unhas e dentes; mesmo que levasse a uma briga.

Em seu oitavo aniversário, Nathan estava tão determinado em descobrir a identidade de seu pai que não comeu nada durante um dia inteiro e recusou-se a abrir um único presente sequer. Desistiu depois de uma semana, mas Hermione ficou realmente preocupada com sua reação daquela vez. Ela sofria com cada refeição que ele recusava, cada olhar de ódio que direcionava a ela. Até o Harry, que visitava em datas especiais como aniversários e feriados, ficou preocupado naquele ano, e voltou para verificar como estavam no dia seguinte.

– Por que você não acaba com esse maldito mistério de uma vez por todas, Hermione? Tudo bem, Mione. Não vou lhe julgar, ou ficar bravo com você. Não depois de oito anos, nem mesmo se for o Snape – Harry disse naquele ano. Fazia um tempão desde que ele havia tocado neste assunto entre eles. Certamente, Harry havia notado as evidentes similaridades físicas entre Severo Snape e Nathan, mas nunca tinha questionado a Hermione diretamente, e ela nunca negou ou confirmou suas suspeitas. – Eu não vou perguntar Hermione, mas eu quero que saiba que estou aqui se um dia quiser falar sobre isso. E eu realmente acho que o Nathan deveria saber quem é o pai dele. – E esta foi a última vez que falaram sobre isso.

Ela sabia por Harry e Rony que Severo Snape havia voltado a ensinar Poções em Hogwarts. Após o final da guerra, seu nome foi limpo com a ajuda de todas as evidências que Alvo Dumbledore havia deixado provando sua inocência e lealdade. Bem, ele ainda era odiado por muitos por suas ações na noite em que o ex-Diretor havia morrido e por sua associação com Voldemort. Ele nunca negara o _Avada Kedavra_ que usou em Dumbledore, mas foi absolvido pela Confederação Internacional dos Bruxos depois das análises das memórias e cartas de Dumbledore, que descreviam suas conversas e razões que levaram as ações do Professor Snape naquela noite.

Hermione foi uma das poucas que manteve suas esperanças na lealdade do espião após a morte do Diretor. Recusava-se a acreditar que o grande Alvo Dumbledore pudesse estar enganado por tanto tempo, e continuou tentando encontrar evidências de que Snape era leal à Ordem, mesmo depois do que ouviu Harry dizer que ele havia feito. E das muitas teorias com que se deparou, uma estava certa e eles encontraram as cartas e memórias que Dumbledore havia deixado, provando que o Professor Snape havia lhe matado à suas ordens.

Depois disso, Severo Snape voltou a ser espião para a Ordem, e foi essencial para a vitória na guerra. Ele salvou muitas vidas, incluindo a dela própria quando foi capturada durante um confronto entre os Comensais da Morte e a Ordem da Fênix. Restava somente um Horcrux e eles estavam muito perto do final da guerra quando ela foi levada pelos Comensais. Ficou em seu poder pelos nove dias que Harry levou para destruir o artefato e o próprio Voldemort, escapando praticamente ileso graças ao Snape. Ele a protegeu dos outros Comensais o melhor que pôde sem instigar suspeitas que poderiam destruir seu disfarce e ela era grata por isto.

Este era um dos principais motivos pelo qual ela não havia contado a ninguém que ele era o pai do Nathan. Não poderia fazer isso com ele, não depois da dor que ela sabia que ele sentia por ter feito o que teve que fazer para salvá-la. Não, ela nunca iria contar a ninguém que Severo Snape era o pai de seu filho. Nem mesmo para o Nathan ou o Severo.

Por outro lado, o Nathan estava partindo para Hogwarts em setembro. Não podia negar-lhe isso! Não podia proibir Nathan de freqüentar Hogwarts quando ela sabia muito bem como era receber aquela carta. Não, ela não podia. Lidaria com as conseqüências o melhor que pudesse! Ela não tinha sido uma Grifinória por acaso, certo?

Deixou a mesa com outro suspiro e foi procurar Nathan. Encontrou a porta de seu quarto fechada e bateu suavemente três vezes. Quando já estava se virando para voltar para a sala de estar e esperar até que ele estivesse preparado para conversar com ela, a porta se abriu com um estrondo e Nathan estava de volta em sua cama apertando sua carta com seu queixo erguido e um olhar desafiador em seus olhos. Ela suspirou e entrou no quarto.

– Nathan, eu estou muito orgulhosa por você ter sido convidado para estudar em Hogwarts, estou mesmo. Só estou um pouco triste porque isso significa que você está saindo de casa, me deixando... – _e conhecendo seu pai_, ela acrescentou mentalmente. Era verdade. Parte de sua tristeza era por que ela teria que deixar seu bebê partir. – Eu não gosto da idéia de ter você morando tão longe de mim...

Nathan se levantou de sua cama e envolveu sua mãe em um abraço apertado. Ela não podia evitar as lágrimas que ameaçavam cair de seus olhos novamente. Seu filho era mesmo um menino muito especial. Ela sabia que ele estava pronto para Hogwarts.

Eventualmente, eles quebraram o abraço e ela forçou um sorriso em seus lábios. Olhou para Nathan e disse – Iremos para o Beco Diagonal no próximo final de semana para comprar seus livros e suprimentos. Podemos mandar uma coruja para Hogwarts de lá.

– Oh, mãe! Obrigado. Eu não vou lhe desapontar, você vai ver. Serei o melhor bruxo que já pisou em Hogwarts!– ele disse abraçando-a novamente.

Ela riu de suas palavras pretensiosas. Tão confiante e apaixonado, determinado a fazer o máximo para que se orgulhasse dele. Tão parecido com ela nesta idade...

Ela acariciou seus cabelos brilhantes e negros como carvão e provocou-o – Você é um menino muito ambicioso se pensa que será o melhor bruxo que Hogwarts já viu! Você sabe que Harry Potter estudou lá, não é?

Nathan sempre foi fascinado pelas estórias que Rony, Harry e sua mãe costumavam contar-lhe todas as vezes que se encontravam. Ele lhe deu um sorriso maroto e disse – Derrotar aquele tal de Voldemort não foi lá grande coisa. E foi há dez anos atrás.

Ela riu com desdém e respondeu com deleite – Você acha que não foi nada, é? Ah, eu queria ver você discutir com ele sobre isso algum dia, ou mesmo com o Rony.

– O tio Rony nunca ganharia uma discussão comigo! – ele disse com desdém antes de acrescentar – E o tio Harry não acha que foi grande coisa também.

– Bem, eu tenho que concordar que uma das qualidades mais nobres do Harry é a modéstia. Ele nunca admitiria que o que ele fez foi extraordinário – ela disse nostalgicamente, e então olhou por alto para o Nathan. – Você deveria aprender com ele, seu moleque arrogante! – E eles riram juntos.

– Então, tudo bem mesmo se eu for para Hogwarts, mãe? – Com a inclinação de cabeça de confirmação dela, ele acrescentou – Mandarei uma coruja todo dia, eu prometo! – Sorrindo para sua mãe, pegou a mão dela e obrigou-a a segui-lo até a cama. – Você quer ver a lista de livros que vou usar mãe?

– Sim, vamos ver os livros que você vai usar Nathan – ela disse limpando as últimas lágrimas de seu rosto com as costas de sua mão livre.

Sentaram-se na cama dele para ler juntos à lista de livros designados e falar sobre Hogwarts, algo que ela só fazia quando o Harry, a Gina ou o Rony vinham visitá-los. Seu bebê tinha crescido e estava na hora dele experimentar todas as coisas fascinantes e inquietantes que o mundo Bruxo podia oferecer. Incluindo seu pai...

* * *

**A/N:** É isso aí! Tomei coragem, traduzi e publiquei! Agora, reviews :0) Eu repondo a todos os reviews no meu LiveJournal (o endereço está no meu Profile). 

**No próximo capítulo... **Hermione e Nathan vão para o Beco Diagonal em boa (e não tão boa) companhia...


	2. Capítulo 2: Beco Diagonal

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis - muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Segundo capítulo desta minha historinha. :0) Vamos introduzir o Nathan ao mundo bruxo?

* * *

**Capítulo 2: Beco Diagonal**

No sábado após a chegada da carta de Hogwarts, Hermione e Nathan foram para o Beco Diagonal. Era a primeira vez que o Nathan visitava o beco bruxo, já que sua mãe nunca mais pisou lá depois de deixar o mundo bruxo há onze anos. Ela entrou em contato com o Harry e a Gina, que contataram o Rony, e iriam encontrá-los no Caldeirão Furado para acompanhá-los.

Quando eles entraram no bar Hermione sentiu uma onda nostálgica. O Caldeirão Furado não havia mudado em nada na última década. Bem, não deveria surpreendê-la. O mundo bruxo não evoluía no mesmo passo que o mundo trouxa. Eles ainda usavam penas e pergaminhos, entre outras coisas.

Ela examinou cuidadosamente as mesas procurando pelos rostos familiares de seus amigos, e encontrou-os em uma mesa no fundo do bar, rodeados por crianças querendo conhecer o famoso goleiro do Chudley Cannons e O-Menino-Que-Sobreviveu-Para-Derrotar-Você-Sabe-Quem. Rony estava conversando animadamente com seus pequenos fãs, para a irritação de Harry. Harry ainda tinha problemas com sua fama, mesmo depois de todos estes anos.

Ele dispensou as crianças com prazer quando avistou Hermione e Nathan na porta do bar. – Mione, Nathan! Que bom ver vocês – ele disse de certa distância.

– Oi Harry! – ela respondeu e percorreu a distância que os separava para abraçá-lo. – Como vai, Gina? Onde estão os pequenos Lílian e Sirius? – ela perguntou enquanto abraçava a esposa de Harry.

– Eles estão com o Fred e o Jorge na loja de logros – ela ofereceu. – Oi Nathan! Preparado para ir para Hogwarts? – ela completou acariciando-o na cabeça.

– Claro, eu estou preparado! Eu já sei tudo sobre Hogwarts – ele respondeu.

– Deixe-me adivinhar, sua mãe lhe emprestou a cópia dela de 'Hogwarts, uma História' – Harry disse, olhando para Hermione, sabendo que era verdade. – Isso faz de você a segunda pessoa a lê-lo em toda a história de Hogwarts – ele disse com um sorriso bobo.

– Ah, pare de tirar sarro, Harry! – Hermione avisou, acertando seu braço com um tapa de brincadeira. – Você sabe quantas informações importantes eu tirei daquele livro. Você deveria ter lido também.

– Verdade! Mas porque nos importaríamos, quando você podia nos contar todas as informações importantes – disse Rony, finalmente livre de seus pequenos fãs, e se juntando a conversa. – Ei, Nathan! Pronto para comprar sua nova vassoura? – disse, ignorando o olhar assassino da Hermione.

– Eu não sei. Está escrito na carta que eu recebi que os alunos do primeiro ano não devem ter vassouras – foi a resposta de Nathan.

– Que nada! Harry já era o apanhador da Grifinória desde o primeiro ano. Claro que você precisa de uma vassoura – ele dispensou.

– Nada de Quadribol durante o primeiro ano, Rony. Essa é a regra! O Harry foi uma exceção – ela disse, encarando o Rony.

– Vamos para o Beco Diagonal, então? – Harry disse, tentando ajudar.

A Hermione e o Rony namoraram uns seis meses depois do final de seu sexto ano, mas foi um completo desastre. Tudo o que faziam era discordar sobre tudo até que finalmente concordaram em terminar, percebendo que eram bem melhor serem só amigos. Rony nunca se casou, mas parecia bem confortável com a situação. Um de seus maiores medos, além de aranhas, era tornar-se igual ao seu pai.

– Vamos – Nathan respondeu –, antes que minha mãe decida que está na hora de usar aquela varinha dela no tio Rony!

E com isso, eles deixaram o bar para um pátio que dava acesso ao Beco Diagonal. Harry bateu nos tijolos com sua varinha e a passagem se abriu, revelando o beco lotado, como no seu primeiro ano, há mais de vinte anos. Agora, com Voldemort morto por mais de uma década, o Mundo Bruxo estava de volta ao seu ritmo normal. Com nada para se preocupar, além de fazer compras, as ruas estavam cheias de famílias e risos.

Nathan tomava conhecimento de tudo com seus olhos pretos curiosos. Ele ouvira falar do Beco Diagonal muitas vezes, mas sua imaginação não fizera justiça ao lugar. Era muito mais do que ele esperara. Todas aquelas pessoas usando vestes bruxas de todas as cores, e centelhas de mágica por todos os cantos. O cheiro das ervas e de algo que ele não conseguia identificar, que enchia o ar perto da farmácia pela qual estavam passando, desafiava seus sentidos.

A primeira parada tinha que ser Gringotes. Ele tinha ouvido do banco bruxo, também. Precisavam trocar o dinheiro trouxa pelo equivalente em dinheiro bruxo. Nathan achou os Duendes um pouco assustadores, mas muito eficientes. Trocaram dinheiro suficiente para suas compras e deixaram o banco.

Nathan estava tentando assimilar tudo de uma vez só; as lojas, as pessoas, os objetos... Enquanto Hermione assistia cada reação com um sorriso largo. Ela sabia como era descobrir este lugar pela primeira vez.

– Bem, vamos começar pela Madame Malkin, depois podemos ir a Floreios e Borrões para os livros – Hermione disse a seu filho, e acrescentou para si mesma em voz baixa –, antes que aqueles dois te arrastem para as lojas de Quadribol e logros. – E assim eles foram.

Nathan estava muito feliz quando chegaram à livraria. Ele adorava livros! Tinha herdado seu amor por livros de sua mãe, tantas eram as noites que passava sentado com ela em paz para ler e relaxar.

Estavam na livraria pelo que pareciam horas e Hermione se sentia como se estivesse realmente em casa. _Tudo está mais do que perfeito!_ era seu pensamento, até que ela se deu conta que Nathan estava conversando com um menino loiro, discutindo um livro. Ela não tinha dúvida de que era um Malfoy e para confirmar, ninguém menos que Draco Malfoy apareceu atrás do menino.

Em questão de segundos ela estava ao lado de seu filho e numa reação instintiva colocou uma mão no braço de Nathan e tentou puxá-lo para fora do alcance de Draco sem ser reconhecida. – Venha Nathan! Temos outras coisas para fazer antes do almoço. – Mas não foi uma tentativa bem sucedida.

– Granger? Você está viva! – foi tudo o que ele conseguiu dizer, surpreso por encontrá-la depois de todos aqueles anos.

– Malfoy – foi sua resposta.

– Então, Nathan você disse? – ele perguntou ao menino –, Você dizia que estava indo para Hogwarts esse ano?

– Sim, senhor. Eu estou – ele respondeu educadamente.

– Bem, vejo que você e meu filho, Devon, serão colegas de primeiro ano, então – ele acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso direcionado a Hermione.

– Tenho certeza que serão bons amigos – ela devolveu desafiadoramente, e voltando-se a seu filho disse – Vamos, Nathan, temos outras lojas para ir e está ficando tarde.

– Foi bom ver você com saúde e viva, Granger. Eu acredito que tenha voltado ao mundo trouxa depois que a guerra acabou – ele comentou cáustico.

– Sim. Eu só estava tentando evitar pessoas como você, Malfoy! – E com isso ela pegou Nathan pelo braço e arrastou-o até o caixa para pagar os livros. Logo estavam de volta à rua.

– Mãe, por que você tão rude com o pai do Devon? – Nathan estava acostumado ao temperamento forte e da língua afiada de sua mãe, mas raramente a via ficar tão brava sem fortes provocações, e ele não conseguia entender o que é que o Sr. Malfoy havia dito que tinha a enfurecido tanto.

– Os Malfoy não são boa gente, Nathan! Draco, o pai do Devon, causou problemas demais quando nós freqüentamos Hogwarts juntos e eu não acho que ele tenha mudado muito.

–Então eu não posso ser amigo do Devon? Ele me pareceu ser um cara legal.

– Você pode ser amigo de todo mundo. Eu só quero que tenha cuidado no que se refere aos Malfoy.

– Tudo bem – Nathan sabia que não adiantava nada pressionar a questão ainda mais. _O que era tão terrível sobre os Malfoy, de qualquer forma? Vou ter que perguntar para o tio Harry... _pensou.

Logo terminaram suas compras de materiais para a escola e foram para a Gemialidades Weasley, a loja de logros que os irmãos do Rony tinham. O Nathan tinha conhecido todos os Weasley há alguns anos, durante uma festa de natal na Toca. Adorou cada segundo que passou lá. Os gêmeos eram muito engraçados e desde que sua mãe decidiu que fariam compras no Beco Diagonal neste final de semana, ele não podia deixar de pensar na loja de logros.

A loja estava lotada. Tinha tantas coisas nas prateleiras que era difícil decidir o que olhar primeiro. Foi aí que a Lílian, a filha do Harry, veio e pegou a mão do Nathan para fazerem um tour pela loja, deixando a Hermione sozinha.

Ela aproveitou o tempo para conversar com Harry sobre Malfoy. – Harry, o que você sabe sobre os Malfoy hoje em dia?

A pergunta pegou o Harry de surpresa. Ele não estava esperando que Hermione ficasse interessada no Draco depois de todos esses anos. – Por que você pergunta?

– Eu acabei de ter o desprazer de encontrar o Draco e o seu filho na livraria. Eu quero saber o quão perigoso o menino é. Ele começará em Hogwarts esse ano também, e eu quero ter certeza que o Nathan não terá nenhum tipo de problema com ele – ela informou a seu amigo.

– Ah, eu não sabia que o moleque do Malfoy tinha a idade do Nathan! – ele disse com honesta surpresa. – Não acho que ele seja um problema, Mione. Os Malfoy perderam a maior parte da sua influência com a queda de Voldemort. – E depois de algum silêncio, ele acrescentou –, Mas eu não mexeria com ele de qualquer jeito. Vou ver o que consigo descobrir sobre o moleque e conto para você depois. Enquanto isso, deveria dizer para o Nathan ser cuidadoso perto dele.

– Eu já disse – ela concordou.

Vendo que a preocupação da sua amiga não tinha diminuído, Harry assegurou-lhe – Vai ficar tudo bem, Hermione. Ele é um jovem forte. Tenho certeza que ninguém vai ficar intimidando ele e se dar bem com isso. Ele é muito parecido com você na idade dele, se não for mais forte.

– Eu sei Harry. É que... – ela divagou, não querendo exprimir suas preocupações sobre a partida de seu filho para Hogwarts. Não podia contar para Harry o quanto ela estava preocupada com o fato de Nathan encontrar o pai pela primeira vez. E agora um Malfoy também estaria lá. Havia tantas coisas que seu filho não sabia... não entendia...

– Vai ficar tudo bem – o Harry lhe assegurou mais uma vez. – Nem mesmo o Snape vai conseguir fazê-lo vacilar, quem dirá um moleque de um Malfoy! – disse, sem deixar espaço para dúvidas.

_Snape... Como o Severo Snape vai tratar o Nathan? _ela pensou._ E se ele tratá-lo pior que os outros alunos porque ele é meu filho? Afinal de contas, ele não sabe que o Nathan também é _seu_ filho!_ A Hermione foi tirada de suas reflexões por Nathan chamando do outro lado da loja.

– Mãe! Você tem que ver isso! Parecem bolas de gude normais, mas quando você aperta, elas incham e explodem com fumaças e cheiros diferentes. Não é legal? – Nathan estava realmente tomado por todos os produtos mágicos na loja. Hermione não havia abandonado a mágica completamente, mas não tinha muitos artefatos mágicos em sua casa. Ela escolheu criar o Nathan no mundo trouxa e achou melhor não encher a casa com objetos mágicos.

Algum tempo depois, eles deixaram a loja de logros com mais itens do que Hermione achava saudável para um aluno do primeiro ano em Hogwarts, mas a maioria deles foram presentes dos vários "tios" do Nathan e ela não podia negar-lhe o agrado. A última parada deles foi no corujal para mandar a carta confirmando que Nathan iria para Hogwarts em setembro próximo. Assim que a coruja foi mandada a caminho, eles deixaram o Beco Diagonal e o Caldeirão Furado, e estavam de volta à Londres trouxa, a caminho de casa.

Havia um pouco mais que um mês até 1º de setembro, quando o Nathan estaria deixando sua casa (e sua mãe) para começar sua vida como um bruxo em Hogwarts. Era tempo suficiente para a Hermione prepará-lo para os desafios da vida de um bruxo, e em primeiro lugar na sua lista estava os cuidados com um certo mestre de Poções. Ela tinha que prevenir qualquer ódio entre eles, mas sem dizer toda a verdade. Não era uma tarefa fácil, mas Hermione não era famosa pelas tarefas fáceis que havia desempenhado. Era famosa por seu raciocínio e pelo que as pessoas chamavam de "causas perdidas". E este era o tipo de empenho que ela precisaria empregar nesta tarefa.

* * *

**A/N**: Espero que tenham gostado da visita ao Beco Diagonal. Quero saber o que vocês acharam, então deixem reviews. :0) Eu respondo a todos no meu site (que você pode encontrar o link no meu Profile), portanto se você deixou um review no capítulo anterior, certamente vai encontrar a resposta lá. :0)

Ah, não sabe deixar review? Basta clicar em 'Go' aí em baixo, do lado esquerdo...

FerPotter

**No próximo capítulo…** O Nathan chega a Hogwarts, chamando a atenção de um certo mestre de Poções.


	3. Capítulo 3: O Banquete de Abertura

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Terceiro capítulo e contando. :0) Finalmente estamos em Hogwarts! O que um certo mestre de poções irá achar do nosso Granger?

* * *

**Capítulo 3: O Banquete de Abertura**

Setembro chegou mais rápido do que Hermione poderia ter previsto. Antes de se dar conta, já era hora de levar Nathan à estação de King's Cross para que ele pudesse embarcar no Expresso de Hogwarts, na plataforma nove e meia.

– Vamos, mãe! Eu não quero chegar atrasado para pegar o trem! – Nathan choramingou da porta.

– Estou indo, e não vamos nos atrasar! Você está tão desesperado assim para se livrar de mim? – ela perguntou com a voz aflita.

– Oh, mãe! Pára com isso! Vou te escrever toda semana; já concordamos com isso – ele disse pelo que parecia ser a milésima vez.

– Eu sei, eu sei! – ela disse, pegando seu casaco e ajudando-o com o malão.

---

Logo eles estavam na plataforma, Hermione abraçando o filho pela vigésima vez. – Mãe, eu não consigo respirar! – ele protestou através do casaco dela, sua cabeça enterrada no ombro da mãe. – E você está me envergonhando, também! – ele acrescentou.

– Ah, desculpa! – foi tudo que ela conseguiu dizer entre soluços. – É melhor você embarcar agora, então – ela disse, enxugando algumas lágrimas com as costas da mão. – Cuide-se! Lembre-se de tudo que eu disse e você vai ficar bem. Se precisar de qualquer coisa, me mande uma coruja e eu estarei lá em um minuto.

– Eu vou me cuidar, mãe. E a primeira coisa que eu vou fazer amanhã de manhã será mandar uma coruja para você – ele assegurou, então pegou a alça de seu malão e entrou no trem. Logo encontrou uma cabine livre e foi até a janela para acenar para sua mãe enquanto o trem começou a se mover.

– Eu te amo – Nathan leu em seus lábios, e mandou-lhe um beijo como resposta.

Quando ele saiu da janela, a porta da cabine se abriu e dois meninos apareceram na entrada. – Tem espaço vago para dois? – um deles perguntou.

– Claro! Estou sozinho – Nathan respondeu. Depois que os meninos tinham guardado suas coisas e estavam confortavelmente sentados, ele perguntou – Vocês são alunos do primeiro ano, também?

– Sim, eu sou Kevin Brown – disse o menino com cabelos castanho-claros e olhos azuis.

– E eu sou Anderson Wood, mas pode me chamar de Andy – disse o outro menino, de cabelos pretos, lisos e olhos cor de mel.

– Eu sou Nathan Granger, prazer em conhecê-los.

–Granger? Você é parente da Hermione Granger, a bruxa que ajudou Harry Potter a derrotar Você-Sabe-Quem? – Brown perguntou.

– Sou, ela é minha mãe – ele disse, surpreso por conhecerem-na. Isso era algo novo para ele. Tinha vivido sua vida inteira no mundo trouxa, e mesmo com tudo que sua mãe havia lhe dito sobre a fama dela e de seus tios, ele só havia entendido sua magnitude depois da reação dos meninos à sua resposta.

– Nossa! – exclamou Andy. – Ela é sua mãe! Que legal!

Nathan estava com sua boca aberta, preparada para dizer o que ele pensava sobre isso quando foi bombardeado por mais uma pergunta.

– Você conhece o Harry Potter, então? O primeiro menino perguntou.

– Sim, eu conheço o Harry. Ele é meu padrinho, na verdade.

– Nossa! – ambos exclamaram, fazendo Nathan retrair-se um pouco.

– Você está dizendo que O Harry Potter é seu padrinho? – Andy perguntou perplexo.

– Isso, o Harry e a Gina são meus padrinhos – acrescentou Nathan, com a sobrancelha levantada esperando por outra exclamação de seus novos amigos. Mas dessa vez eles só olharam para ele de boca aberta.

Ele já estava começando a se sentir desconfortável quando Kevin finalmente balançou sua cabeça e encontrou sua voz novamente. – Como ele é? Digo, ele te conta histórias sobre Você-Sabe-Quem?

E Andy acrescentou – Ele deixa você andar na vassoura dele?

Harry não era famoso só por ter derrotado Voldemort. Após ter matado o temido bruxo, ele tirou o que ele gostava de chamar de "férias de todas as coisas preocupantes" e tornou-se jogador profissional de quadribol por um tempo, antes de começar seu treinamento para ser Auror.

– Nós não nos vemos muito, já que eu moro no mundo trouxa com minha mãe, mas ele nos visita em ocasiões especiais – ele respondeu. – Ele não gosta de falar sobre o Voldemort... – ele parou quando os meninos recuaram ao ouvir o nome, e continuou –, ...e eu não tenho quintal, então ele não costuma trazer sua vassoura com ele – completou.

– Ah! – Kevin disse, parecendo desapontado, e então olhou seriamente para Nathan. – Por que você fala o nome dele?

– De quem? Do Voldemort? – disse, e os meninos recuaram novamente. Ele só virou os olhos.

– É... – arriscou Andy.

– Bem, ele está morto, e minha mãe sempre o chamou por seu nome, mesmo quando ainda era vivo. Tio Harry diz que temer um nome é temer o próprio bruxo. Como eu não tenho medo do Voldemort, não me importo em chamá-lo por seu nome – explicou, ignorando mais um recuo ao mencionar o nome do Lorde das Trevas.

– Você é muito corajoso se não tem medo dele. Meu pai me disse que ele foi um bruxo muito poderoso, que matou um monte de gente, e que ele voltou dos mortos uma vez. Você não tem medo que ele possa voltar de novo? – perguntou Kevin.

– Ah não! Tio Harry me disse que eles destruíram todas as partes da alma dele antes de matá-lo desta vez. Não sobrou nada! – disse com convicção.

– Se você está dizendo – foi toda a resposta que obteve de Kevin.

O resto da viagem passou rapidamente enquanto os meninos discutiam quadribol e se conheciam melhor. Nathan realmente gostou dos meninos. Pelo menos uma de suas preocupações por deixar sua escola trouxa estava se provando infundada: ele faria bons amigos em Hogwarts. Se pudesse escolher, gostaria que Kevin e Andy estivessem na mesma Casa que ele. _Grifinória_, acrescentou mentalmente.

Enquanto Hogsmeade se aproximava, eles vestiam suas vestes longas e pretas e esperaram o trem parar na estação. Assim que ele parou, pegaram seus malões e desembarcaram.

Chegando à plataforma, Nathan ouviu uma voz forte chamando – Alunos do primeiro ano! Primeiro ano aqui!

Era o Hagrid, sem dúvidas! Sua mãe havia lhe contado tudo sobre o meio-gigante. Ele se aproximou da imensa figura e perguntou – Você é o Hagrid, não é?

O meio-gigante olhou para baixo, para o menino de cabelos escuros e respondeu – É, e você deve ser um aluno do primeiro ano. Eu te conheço, baixinho?

– Não, mas minha mãe me falou muito de você! – o menino disse.

– Quem é sua mãe? – Hagrid perguntou, curioso.

– Hermione Granger – Nathan devolveu, e um grande sorriso encheu o rosto peludo do meio-gigante.

– Bem vindo a Hogwarts... – Hagrid esperou com um tom inquisitivo em sua voz.

– Nathan, senhor. Nathan Granger – o menino disse.

– Nathan – Hagrid completou. – Diga um oi a sua mãe por mim.

Nathan sorriu para o meio-gigante e disse – Eu direi.

Em um momento, todos os alunos do primeiro ano estavam perto de Hagrid e seguiam para os barcos, para atravessar o lago e chegar ao castelo.

---

Chegando à enorme porta de carvalho, todos os alunos do primeiro ano agruparam-se nos degraus e a porta se abriu, revelando um pequeno bruxo.

– Os alunos do primeiro ano, Professor Flitwick.

– Ah, obrigado Hagrid – o pequeno bruxo disse com voz estridente.

Os alunos seguiram o Professor Flitwick através da grande porta e foram conduzidos a uma sala pequena, enfileirados por ordem alfabética de sobrenome. Após alguns minutos, o pequeno bruxo disse – A Cerimônia de Seleção começará agora. Venham comigo, por favor.

Eles seguiram o minúsculo professor para dentro do Grande Salão, olhando-o de relance em admiração. Em um banquinho em frente à Mesa Principal descansava um chapéu sujo que logo começou a cantar sua música anual. Assim que terminou, Professor Flitwick começou a chamar os estudantes. – Artcher, Duncan – e o menino foi até o banquinho e pôs o chapéu. Um momento depois...

– LUFA-LUFA! – gritou o chapéu.

O menino tirou o chapéu de sua cabeça, colocou-o de volta no banquinho, e então se dirigiu a mesa de Lufa-lufa onde foi recebido com aplauso.

Um por um, os alunos do primeiro ano vestiram o chapéu e esperaram para que ele gritasse o nome de uma Casa. Kevin Brown foi selecionado para a Grifinória. Pouco depois foi a vez de Nathan experimentar o chapéu.

Professor Flitwick chamou – Granger, Nathan.

Nathan foi até o banquinho e levou o chapéu até sua cabeça, absorto do bruxo de cabelos escuros que o encarava da Mesa Principal, desde o momento em que seu nome foi anunciado.

Assim que o chapéu assentou-se, ele podia ouvir uma voz dentro da sua cabeça – Hum, você é um dos difíceis. Mente brilhante, eu vejo. Um grande coração e muita coragem, eu posso sentir. Você é muito talentoso, também. Ah, e ambicioso... Muito difícil.

Todo o tempo em que o chapéu estava falando em sua cabeça ele pensava em sua mãe, Harry e Rony, e inconscientemente estava pedindo para ser colocado na Grifinória. O chapéu pareceu escutar aos seus apelos subconscientes.

– Grifinória, é? Tem certeza? Você poderia ser grande na Sonserina, com suas ambições... Se você tem certeza, GRIFINÓRIA!

Nathan deixou o chapéu no banquinho e saiu em direção à mesa da Grifinória. Aplausos o receberam quando se sentou. Estava aliviado por não ter sido selecionado para Sonserina. Todas as outras três Casas seriam boas, mas ele foi selecionado na melhor delas: Grifinória! Assim como sua mãe e seus amigos.

Da mesa da Grifinória ele assistiu Devon Malfoy ser selecionado para a Sonserina, e um nervoso Andy Wood juntar-se a eles após ser o último Grifinória selecionado aquela noite.

A Diretora saldou os estudantes e anunciou o começo do banquete. Só então, Nathan sentiu um par de olhos fixos em suas costas e virou-se para encontrá-los. O Professor Snape e Nathan trocaram olhares por um momento e o menino sorriu. A resposta do professor foi uma sobrancelha levantada e uma careta, mas Nathan voltou para sua comida, sem desfazer o sorriso.

– Por que você está sorrindo? – perguntou Andy.

– Nada de mais – ele dispensou. – só estava pensando em algo que minha mãe me disse, só isso. A comida está deliciosa!

---

Na Mesa Principal, o desagradável mestre de poções estava brincando com sua comida e tentando entender porque o menino Granger havia sorrido para ele. _Alunos do primeiro ano não sorriem para mim quando eu os encaro; eles saem correndo chorando! Qual o problema desse menino? Ele não sabe quem eu sou?_ pensou, fazendo careta. A reação do menino às suas intimidações era repulsiva e intrigante.

Desde que o professor de Feitiços o havia anunciado como um Granger, Severo não conseguia pensar em outra coisa. Até mesmo o menino Malfoy não o distraiu. _Granger..._ pensou. _Será que ele é parente dela? Um sobrinho, talvez_? Era tudo o que permitia sua mente supor.

Ergueu sua cabeça para observar o menino mais uma vez. _Ele não tem aquele cabelo armado, mas também não é liso, e a cor não é castanha, mas preto carvão. O menino não é baixo também. Faz uma boa imagem, na verdade_, considerou, curioso por não conseguir achar fortes semelhanças de Hermione Granger na aparência física do menino, mas ao mesmo tempo ele o fazia lembrar-se dela, de certa forma.

No meio das suas reflexões, o menino virou-se em sua direção novamente. Dessa vez, Severo olhou-o com ferocidade, com seu sarcasmo marcante sem hesitação, e recebeu uma sobrancelha levantada pelo menino em resposta. Severo estreitou seus olhos em visível fúria. _Quem esse menino pensa que é? _pensou. Um rugido baixo formou-se em sua garganta e McGonagall virou-se para ele com uma cara curiosa. Como foi ignorada, ela seguiu seu olhar fixo até os alunos do primeiro ano na mesa da Grifinória e franziu a testa.

– Qual é o problema, Severo? Já escolheu um novo Grifinória para atormentar? – ela perguntou. – Você deveria ao menos esperar pelo primeiro dia de aula e dar uma chance às outras Casas – acrescentou.

– O que você sabe sobre o menino Granger? – perguntou. – Ele é parente da sabe-tudo insuportável que você costumava proteger, Minerva?

– Ah, então é isso que está te preocupando – ela disse, e Severo estreitou seus olhos mais uma vez. – Eu acredito que ele seja seu filho, pelo que Potter me disse.

– Filho? – ele conseguiu dizer sem mostrar sua surpresa, e então acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso –, Então eu não perdi o meu jeito em escolher meus estudantes 'favoritos' no final das contas.

– Ah, Severo, dê uma chance ao menino! – a diretora repreendeu. – Você nem conhece ele! Só porque você não gostava da mãe dele não significa que você não deve gostar dele também. Não cometa os mesmos erros que cometeu com o Potter, Severo – acrescentou com um olhar de advertência.

Severo voltou para sua comida, mas descobriu que não estava mais com fome. Deu mais uma olhada na direção do menino e não conseguiu evitar as memórias que invadiram sua mente. _Filho da Hermione Granger. Hermione... A garota que me atormentou pelos seis anos em que fui seu professor, e ainda assim…_ não podia evitar os fortes sentimentos que as lembranças dela sempre traziam, e estreitou seus olhos. Ela era uma lembrança de coisas que ele queria esquecer; coisas que foi forçado a fazer durante a guerra contra Voldemort. Ah, ele odiava ter aqueles sentimentos.

Assim que o banquete terminasse e todos os estudantes estivessem em suas salas comunais, suas obrigações como Diretor de Casa estariam cumpridas e ele poderia voltar para a paz de seu quarto para se preparar para o dia seguinte. Ah, como ele odiava o primeiro dia de aula!

---

Nathan voltou sua atenção para seus amigos depois da demonstração do professor de Poções. _Por que ele está tão furioso? É ele quem está me encarando!_ pensou. Mas logo se lembrou do que sua mãe havia lhe dito sobre aquele homem e dispensou sua exibição de ódio dando de ombros, focando em seus amigos mais uma vez.

A sobremesa foi servida e o banquete foi chegando ao fim, mas não antes da Diretora dar alguns avisos referentes à Floresta Proibida e algumas recomendações do zelador, o Sr. Filch.

Logo, os alunos do primeiro ano foram reunidos por um dos monitores e foram levados para a torre da Grifinória. Nathan estava fascinado por todas as coisas no castelo. Tinha ouvido ou lido sobre a maioria delas, mas era muito mais do que ele tinha imaginado. Era... mágico!

Pararam em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que perguntou por uma senha.

– Sapo de Chocolate – o monitor disse, e a mulher moveu-se, revelando a passagem para sala comunal.

Eles entraram e foram levados aos seus dormitórios, onde encontraram seus malões ao lado de suas camas. Nathan colocou seu pijama e deitou-se na cama. Tinha que escrever a carta prometida à sua mãe para que pudesse mandá-la assim que acordasse pela manhã. Então, pegou no sono, imaginando como seria seu primeiro dia de aula.

---

Eram três da manhã quando Severo Snape finalmente se recolheu para a cama. Não conseguia evitar os fantasmas assombrando sua mente… memórias de dias que ele lutava fortemente para conseguir esquecer completamente, dias cheios de ódio e aflição... memórias trazidas de volta a sua mente quando o Professor Flitwick anunciou um nome: _Granger_.

Hermione Granger era parte de uma época de sua vida cheia de más memórias, as piores delas, na verdade. Memórias de eventos que ele repudiava; eventos que aconteceram naquele maldito ano em que Alvo Dumbledore havia morrido por sua varinha. Não importava que o antigo Diretor tivesse pedido a ele para fazê-lo; não mudava o que ele sentiu quando murmurou a maldição que tirou a vida do único homem que havia realmente confiado nele, deixando-o sozinho para enfrentar seu destino. E então...

Então, Hermione Granger, dentre todas as pessoas, havia confiado nele após tudo que ele fizera. Mesmo depois dos eventos que aconteceram na Torre de Astronomia, depois que ele matou Dumbledore. _Nunca entenderei porque ela continuou confiando em mim_, refletiu. Já tinha passado muitas horas, durante muitas noites antes, tentando resolver o mistério que era Hermione Granger. A garota tinha se mantido contra tudo e contra todos para provar sua lealdade à Alvo, e as verdadeiras intenções por trás de seu ato. Não, ele nunca iria entender Hermione Granger.

_E eu a traí_. Fechou seus olhos em um gesto penoso. _O que eu tive que fazer para salvá-la das garras do Lorde das Trevas..._ Não poderia esquecer. Não poderia se perdoar..

Severo Snape mudou de posição em sua cama, e eventualmente caiu no sono; não um sono restaurativo que iria prepará-lo para seu primeiro dia de aula, mas um sono agitado, cheio de pesadelos de dias há tempos idos.

* * *

**A/N**: Obrigada por deixar reviews. Adoro saber o que vocês acham dos capítulos. :0) Se você deixou algum review para os capítulos anteriores, irá encontrar a resposta no meu LiveJournal (cujo endereço você encontra no meu Profile, clicando no meu nome no topo dessa página). 

Gostaria de agradecer, também, a ajuda essencial da minha consultora para assuntos potterianos, a Mi Granger. Obrigada. :0)

FerPotter :0)

**No Próximo Capítulo…** O primeiro dia de aula, incluindo Poções e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.


	4. Capítulo 4: As Primeiras Aulas

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Quarto capítulo, nossa:0) As aulas de hoje incluem Poções e Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas. Vamos ver que tipo de estudante o Nathan é…

* * *

**Capítulo 4: As Primeiras Aulas**

Nathan, depois de ter errado o corredor de volta do corujal, entrou no Grande Salão atrasado para o café da manhã. Ele encontrou seus amigos e foi sentar-se com eles, sem notar um par de olhos pretos observando cada movimento seu.

– Ei, Nathan! Onde você estava? Está atrasado! – perguntou Kevin assim que se juntou a eles.

– Fui até o corujal para mandar uma carta para minha mãe e me perdi no caminho.

– Como você _encontrou_ o corujal? – perguntou Josefina, uma colega do primeiro ano com cabelos longos, pretos e olhos verdes.

– Ah, eu perguntei para um menino do terceiro ano – ele respondeu. – Não lembro o nome dele.

Ele se serviu de um pouco de ovos e passou manteiga em um pedaço de torrada. – Pode me passar o suco, por favor? – pediu a Kevin, e agradeceu ao menino antes de servir-se.

Conversaram animadamente por um tempo antes do Professor Lupin, seu Diretor de Casa e também professor de Defesa Contras as Artes das Trevas, aproximar-se com seus horários.

– Aqui está, Nathan – ele disse, entregando o pergaminho.

– Obrigado, professor – Nathan disse com um sorriso.

Nathan havia escutado muitas histórias sobre Remus Lupin quando era mais novo. Sabia que o professor era um lobisomem e um bom amigo de Harry. Era também um herói de guerra por seu papel na Ordem da Fênix, lutando contra Voldemort. Nathan havia encontrado Lupin uma vez, quando visitou Harry no seu aniversário.

Sua primeira aula era uma aula dupla de Poções e logo a conversa ao seu redor voltou-se para o Professor Snape.

– Ouvi dizer que ele é realmente horrível com os Grifinórios – uma menina comentou.

– Meu irmão disse que ele matou um estudante por ter explodido um caldeirão na aula! Ele era um Comensal da Morte, sabia? – acrescentou outra menina, e todos os alunos ouvindo arregalaram seus olhos. Menos um, Nathan, que começou a rir.

Um aluno do terceiro ano, que também estava escutando, olhou para Nathan indignado. – Você acha que é engraçado? – perguntou com uma voz de repreensão. – Eu não sei sobre o estudante que explodiu o caldeirão, mas ele definitivamente matou o último Diretor.

– Ah, eu sei disso! – Nathan assegurou-lhes, e voltou-se para seu café da manhã com indiferença. Quando sentiu que os estudantes ainda o encaravam indignados, ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e perguntou – O quê foi?

– O quê foi? – repetiu Kevin. – Você sabia que nós teríamos aulas com um assassino e acha isso engraçado?

– Bem, ele não é realmente um assassino – Nathan disse.

– Disso eu não sei, mas eu realmente não quero chegar atrasado para a aula dele. Já terminou, Nathan? – disse Andy, levantando-se de seu lugar à mesa.

– Quase – foi a resposta de Nathan, empurrando um último pedaço de torrada com manteiga na boca e levantando-se também.

O grupo dirigiu-se para as masmorras, onde as aulas de Poções eram ministradas. Entraram na sala de aula e encontraram alguns Sonserinos que já estavam lá. Eles escolheram seus lugares e esperaram.

Minutos mais tarde, o Professor Snape entrou na sala de aula e a porta bateu violentamente, fazendo alguns estudantes pularem em seus lugares. Com suas vestes negras ondulando atrás dele, foi até a mesa na frente da sala e sentou-se. Sem nem lançar os olhos sobre os estudantes, começou a fazer a chamada, parando quando leu o nome do Nathan para olhar o menino, e no nome Malfoy, pela mesma razão. Snape terminou de chamar os nomes e finalmente levantou seu olhar para a classe toda.

– Vocês estão aqui para aprender a ciência sutil e a arte exata da manufatura de poções – ele começou. – Eu já perdi minha esperança, depois de trinta anos de classes cheias de tolos, que qualquer estudante, sem falar em uma classe toda, irá entender a beleza de um caldeirão fervendo e da sua magia inerente.

Depois que ele terminou o discurso, a sala fez silêncio absoluto. Nenhum estudante tirava os olhos do mestre de poções, e eles o seguiram quando deixou a mesa e começou a andar por entre as carteiras.

– Granger! – disse subitamente. – Qual a diferença entre ovos de Doxy e de Fadas Mordedoras?

– Nenhuma, senhor. Doxys e Fadas Mordedoras são a mesma criatura. Podem ser encontradas em florestas mágicas e sua mordida é levemente venenosa; seus ovos são ingredientes para o antídoto – Nathan explicou para a classe perplexa. O único que não parecia impressionado com a resposta era o Professor Snape.

– Então você é um sabe-tudo insuportável como sua mãe – comentou. – Posso presumir que você já leu todos os livros-texto de capa a capa?

– Duas vezes, senhor.

_Moleque!_ Pensou, então sorriu maliciosamente e disse em voz alta. – Bem, então devo adverti-lo que apesar de todo o conhecimento que _memorizou_ do livro, isso não será suficiente para o seu sucesso na minha aula, Sr. Granger.

Nathan sorriu para ele e respondeu calmamente – Eu sei, senhor.

Snape estreitou seus olhos para o menino sorridente a sua frente. _O que tem de errado com esse moleque?_ Pensou, e então se dirigiu para a classe em geral.

– Abram seus livros na página dezesseis e preparem-se para fazer uma poção. Quero um frasco com uma amostra dos desastres que criarem na minha mesa no final desta aula.

Então, ele deu algumas informações sobre a poção anti-furúnculo que eles deveriam fazer. Os alunos seguiram para a preparação dos ingredientes, adicionando-os um a um a seus caldeirões enquanto Snape acompanhava a classe, observando cada movimento e aterrorizando cada estudante com sua presença escura e firme. Criticou a todos, até aos Sonserinos, mas descontou pontos apenas dos Grifinórios.

Nathan era o único que parecia estar gostando da aula, para o aborrecimento de Snape. Ele parou atrás do Grifinório e permaneceu lá por mais tempo que com os outros alunos. Nem um recuo, nenhuma mão trêmula, nenhuma hesitação quando limpou a garganta... apenas sorrisos e... risadinhas?

_Ele está dando risada!_ Snape não conseguiu evitar a carranca de aversão que se formou na sua testa. _Como ele ousa!_

– Tem alguma coisa divertida na sua poção, Sr. Granger? – rosnou.

– Não, senhor.

– Então, neste caso, o senhor estava rindo de mim? – disse suavemente, em um perigoso tom de voz.

_Oh, Oh!_ Tinha que pensar rápido. – Não, senhor. Só estava lembrando de algo divertido... – conseguiu dizer, antes de ser interrompido.

– Cinco pontos da Grifinória por falta de atenção ao preparar sua poção, Sr. Granger! – Snape sibilou antes que o menino conseguisse terminar sua desculpa. – E o resto de vocês, de volta ao trabalho! – Snape vociferou aos outros, que tinham parado para escutar a conversa.

A classe ficou extremamente quieta depois disso. Mais ninguém queria atrair a ira do mestre de poções. Ao final da aula entregaram seus frascos e deixaram as masmorras o mais rápido possível, exceto Nathan, que não se apressou para recolher suas coisas. Snape olhou fixamente para as costas do Grifinório quando este finalmente se retirou, com uma expressão ilegível em seu rosto.

Nos corredores, os alunos do primeiro ano estavam falando sobre suas impressões da primeira aula de poções, enquanto se dirigiam para a sala de aula de Defesa.

– O homem é um terrorista! – disse Andy. – Ele fica rodando como uma cobra pronta para dar o bote.

– Ele é de arrepiar – acrescentou Josefina calmamente.

Foi aí que Nathan os alcançou. Kevin olhou para ele curiosamente.

– Do que você estava rindo, a final de contas? – perguntou.

– Nada de mais na verdade, estava realmente lembrando de algo engraçado que minha mãe me contou uma vez – Nathan respondeu, e não conseguiu evitar de sorrir maliciosamente com o pensamento.

– Você é estranho, às vezes – admitiu Kevin.

A verdade era que Nathan estava mesmo rindo do Snape, ou, mais precisamente, do que sua mãe havia um dia lhe dito sobre o Snape. O mestre de poções fez tudo que ela disse que ele faria: perguntou algo difícil, repreendeu Nathan por saber a resposta, e andou para cá e para lá tentando intimidá-lo e confundi-lo, ficando bravo quando não conseguiu. Foi demais para não rir!

No entanto, ele realmente gostou da aula. A preparação de poções era uma das poucas coisas mágicas que sua mãe havia lhe ensinado, e ele adorava preparar misturas curativas com ela. Tudo que o Professor Snape havia dito era fascinante.

Alguns corredores e escadas erradas depois, o grupo chegou à sala de aula de Defesa bem na hora da aula começar. O Professor Lupin já estava na frente da sala esperando que os últimos alunos tomassem seus lugares.

O professor gesticulou com sua varinha, e seu nome apareceu no quadro negro. Então, disse – Bom dia, classe! Sou Professor Lupin e estarei ensinando Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Deslocando-se para frente de sua mesa, Professor Lupin continuou – Devemos começar com é, e o que não é, considerado Artes das Trevas. Quem pode me dizer o nome de uma Maldição das Trevas?

Desde a queda de Voldemort, há mais de uma década, as Artes das Trevas não eram um assunto de conversas em corredores, e poucos sabiam sobre Maldições das Trevas, então ninguém ofereceu uma resposta. Então o Professor Lupin chamou – Nathan?

– A Maldição Cruciatus, senhor – ele respondeu.

– Correto! Cinco pontos para a Grifinória – disse Lupin. E então perguntou a ele – Por que esta é uma Maldição das Trevas, Nathan?

– É um dos três Imperdoáveis. Atinge o sistema nervoso da vítima, causando uma dor severa e enfim, um dano cerebral irreversível; também exige que o bruxo deseje causar dor – concluiu.

– Muito bem, Nathan. Mais cinco pontos para a Grifinória. O sentimento por trás da maldição é o que faz dela uma Arte das Trevas; a necessidade de algo do bruxo – explicou. – Mais alguém sabe de outra?

Devon Malfoy estava agora olhando Nathan com algum interesse. Ele não achava que o menino saberia qualquer coisa sobe as Artes das Trevas. Seu pai tinha lhe ensinado alguma coisa, e ele também sabia tudo sobre os Imperdoáveis. Devon ergueu sua mão.

– Sim, Devon – disse Lupin.

– A Maldição Imperius, senhor – disse, e acrescentou sem esperar ser questionado – e também é um dos Imperdoáveis.

– Correto! Cinco pontos para a Sonserina – disse Lupin. – A Maldição Imperius é usada para comandar a vítima a fazer qualquer coisa que o bruxo lhe pedir. O último Imperdoável, já que estamos falando sobre eles, é a Maldição da Morte. As duas primeiras maldições mencionadas podem ser contidas, mas a Maldição da Morte não – acrescentou.

Uma mão atirou-se ao ar, e o Professor Lupin dirigiu-se a dona. – Sim, Josefina?

– Se a Maldição da Morte não pode ser contida, como Harry Potter sobreviveu ao ataque de Você-Sabe-Quem? – ela perguntou.

– Bem, Harry Potter estava protegido pelo amor de sua mãe, porque ela morreu para salvá-lo. Foi uma ocorrência bem especial – ele respondeu.

Continuaram a discutir o que era, e o que não era, considerado Artes das Trevas, e logo a aula tinha terminado. Os alunos despediram-se do Professor Lupin e dirigiram-se ao Grande Salão para o almoço.

Na mesa da Gifinória, os alunos do primeiro ano sentaram-se juntos e falaram sobre as aulas que assistiram até então.

– Como você sabe todas as respostas para as perguntas dos professores? – perguntou Kevin, servindo-se de um sanduíche de uma travessa grande.

– É, e onde você aprendeu tudo àquilo sobre Maldições das Trevas? – acrescentou Andy.

– Ah, não é nada demais, na verdade. Devo ter lido sobre isso em um livro ou coisa assim – disse despreocupado, mas depois parou e acrescentou – Não. Acho que minha mãe me falou sobre as maldições... ou o tio Harry. Não consigo me lembrar.

– Ah, claro! Você foi criado por heróis – zombou Andy.

– E aquele Sonserino, o Malfoy? – perguntou Adam, um colega do primeiro ano, filho de Trouxas. – Ele também sabia bastante sobre as Artes das Trevas.

– Bem, a família dele é conhecida por seu envolvimento com as Artes das Trevas – disse Andy. – Os Malfoy são de uma família bruxa muito tradicional. Sangue-puros.

– Se todo mundo sabe que eles praticam as Artes das Trevas, porque eles não são presos? – Adam perguntou.

– Porque ninguém nunca conseguiu provar – Nathan disse. – Mas não tem nada de mais em conhecer as Artes das Trevas, contanto que você não as use. Não acho que Malfoy já tenha lançado uma Maldição das Trevas – acrescentou.

Terminaram suas refeições e deixaram o castelo em direção a Estufa Um, onde teriam sua primeira aula de Herbologia.

As aulas da tarde foram todas excitantes, exceto História da Magia. Embora o assunto fosse interessante, o professor fantasma, Professor Binns, era realmente chato.

Depois do jantar, Nathan e os outros meninos dirigiram-se à sala comunal, onde se sentaram nas cadeiras perto da lareira. Alguns meninos jogavam xadrez de bruxo, enquanto outros jogavam Snap Explosivo, e alguns conversavam calmamente.

Depois de um tempo, e com olhos pesados, Nathan deu boa noite a seus amigos e subiu a escada em espiral em direção ao seu dormitório. Colocou seu pijama, deitou-se em sua cama, e em pouco tempo já estava dormindo. Seu primeiro dia de aula foi tão excitante quanto cansativo. E este foi o primeiro de muitos outros que ainda estavam por vir, pois tinha sete anos a sua frente antes do dia de sua formatura.

* * *

**A/N**: Espero que tenham gostado das aulas. O Nathan com certeza gostou, mas não estou tão certa quanto ao Snape:0) Quero saber de vocês, leitores devotos. Por favor, leia e comente:0) Respondo a todos os reviews no meu LiveJournal (olhe o link no meu perfil)!

**No próximo capítulo…** Hermione recebe uma carta e Nathan tem coisas para fazer na biblioteca, mas acaba preso com companhias indesejadas.


	5. Capítulo 5: Acontecimentos na Biblioteca

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Cinco, gente. :0) Algumas cartas trocadas entre mãe e filho, e alguns acontecimentos suspeitos na biblioteca.

* * *

**Capítulo 5: Acontecimentos na Biblioteca**

Na primeira manhã de sábado, após a partida de Nathan para Hogwarts, Hermione acordou ansiosa e ficou andando de um lado para o outro da sala de estar do seu apartamento. Eles haviam concordado que Nathan mandaria uma carta todo final de semana, e ela não conseguia evitar a aflição que sentia.

Onde está a coruja, onde ela está? Pensava enquanto andava de um lado para o outro. Os pensamentos do que poderia ter acontecido a seu filho durante toda a semana que ele passou em Hogwarts a assombravam. _Será que ele está bem? Será que ele está se adaptando ao mundo bruxo? Será que ele já fez amigos? Será que são bons amigos? _Ao pensar nisso, lembrou-se do menino Malfoy, e sentou-se no sofá, franzindo um pouco a testa. _Espero que ele esteja sendo cuidadoso com o Malfoy, como eu disse para ser._

Então estremeceu quando suas verdadeiras preocupações vieram à tona de seus pensamentos mais íntimos. Fechou os olhos e suspirou. _O que Severo acha do Nathan? Será que ele sequer o notou? Será que ele o está tratando como fez comigo, quando eu era uma aluna do primeiro ano? _pensou.

– Espero que não se odeiem – disse em voz alta, e então levantou-se do sofá assim que uma coruja marrom apareceu, batendo suas asas enquanto pousava perto dela.

Inquietamente pegou a carta da ave e foi até uma cadeira perto da janela, ignorando a coruja, para a irritação do animal. Rasgou o envelope e pegou o pergaminho que estava dobrado dentro.

_**Querida mamãe,**_

**_Minha primeira semana em Hogwarts foi maravilhosa! Os outros Grifinórios são ótimos amigos, especialmente Kevin e Andy. Os professores são muito bons e eu adoro as aulas de magia. Já usei minha varinha em Feitiços, e realmente funcionou! Parece que realmente foi uma boa escolha para mim. Tínhamos que levitar uma pena, e fui o primeiro a conseguir. Professor Flitwick disse que sou um talento e me deu pontos! Acho que sou realmente bom em Feitiços._**

_Moleque pretensioso!_ pensou com um sorriso no rosto. Ela estava orgulhosa do sucesso do seu filho em Feitiços. Continuou a ler...

**_Mas minha matéria preferida é Poções. Tivemos que fazer um remédio para furúnculos sozinhos! Foi a melhor aula da semana, mesmo com o Professor Snape tirando pontos de mim por falta de atenção enquanto eu fazia a poção_**...

Ela franziu a testa. _Então ele está sendo o velho sórdido de sempre. Será que ele vai mudar um dia?_ perguntou mentalmente e voltou para a carta...

_**... Estava prestando atenção, eu juro! Ele estava perambulando atrás de mim e eu estava só tentando não rir das tentativas dele de me fazer hesitar com os ingredientes que estava adicionando, bem como você disse que ele faria. Acho que ele me escutou, e perguntou se eu achava a poção engraçada. Eu disse que estava rindo de algo que havia acabado de me lembrar, mas ele tirou os pontos mesmo assim.**_

Estava boquiaberta depois daquelas palavras. _Nathan estava rindo dele? Ai meu Deus! Isso deve tê-lo enfurecido!_ pensou, e então com um sorriso malicioso acrescentou em voz alta – Serve para ele aprender a não tentar confundir o Nathan!

**_Ele é realmente sórdido com os alunos, mas a aula dele foi a que eu mais gostei. Os outros alunos estavam realmente com medo dele, mesmo antes da primeira aula. Falaram que ele era um Comensal da Morte e que ele tinha matado o antigo Diretor. Mas eu não tenho medo dele! Você me disse o que ele fez e o porquê, e eu acredito em você._**

Um nó de pena se formou em sua garganta. _Coitado do Severo! As pessoas nunca entenderão tudo o que ele teve que fazer, e as decisões que ele teve que tomar_, pensou, suspirando. Hermione estava bem consciente do tipo de coisa que ele teve que fazer e das decisões que Severo teve que tomar ao longo de sua vida. Uma dessas decisões difíceis tinha salvado sua vida uma vez, e ela o respeitava por sua coragem e força. _Devo me lembrar de dizer ao Nathan o quão valente Severo foi durante a guerra. Ele deve ser capaz de mudar a opinião de outros a respeito de seu professor._

_**Além disso, aprendi como transformar um fósforo em uma agulha em Transfiguração, sobre maldições das trevas em Defesa, sobre as propriedades dos solos em Herbologia, sobre constelações em Astronomia, e sobre revoltas de Duendes em História. O Professor Binns é o pior professor, mas os outros são bem legais!**_

**_Está ficando tarde e acho que vou dormir agora. Terei que acordar bem cedinho amanhã para enviar esta carta para você. Sei que você vai ficar esperando por ela assim que amanhecer._**

**_Espero que esteja tudo bem em casa. Eu sinto muito a sua falta, e sei que você sente a minha também. Não quero que fique triste, então encontre alguma coisa para fazer durante os finais de semana. Vá visitar o tio Harry!_**

_**Amo você,**_

_**Nathan**_

– Eu também amo você, filho! – disse em um sussurro suave, lutando contra as lágrimas. Ela realmente sentia sua falta.

Suspirou e dobrou a carta. Pelo menos ele não mencionou o Malfoy, pensou enquanto dirigia-se ao escritório para encontrar papel e caneta para escrever uma resposta a seu filho.

---

Depois do almoço, Nathan saiu em direção à biblioteca à procura de algumas referências para acrescentar ao seu trabalho de poções. Os outros meninos foram para os pátios brincar no sol, mas Nathan preferiu terminar seu trabalho antes e brincar depois. Levava a escola muito a sério, algo que tinha aprendido com sua mãe.

Ao entrar na biblioteca, rapidamente procurou por uma mesa desocupada no fundo do salão. Não gostava de barulho quando estudava. Colocou sua mochila na mesa e dirigiu-se a seção de Poções, mas nunca a alcançou.

Um barulho vindo do final de um corredor entre duas estantes o distraiu. Ouviu um som agudo. Ignorar um som como aquele ia contra sua natureza inquisitiva, então o seguiu, cuidadosamente, para não alertar ninguém que estivesse à sua espreita.

Encontrou três meninos com uniformes da Sonserina ameaçando um aluno do primeiro ano da Lufa-lufa. Aproximou-se dos meninos e reconheceu um dos Sonserinos como sendo o menino da loja de livros, Malfoy. A despeito de sua tentativa de discrição, eles escutaram seus passos e viraram-se para ver quem estava ali. Tendo sido descoberto, Nathan estufou o peito em uma pose desafiadora.

– O que vocês estão fazendo? Deixem-no em paz! – Nathan exigiu.

– Cuide da sua vida, Grifinório! Se disser para alguém o que viu, será o próximo! –um deles o ameaçou. Os dois meninos que acompanhavam Malfoy eram mais velhos que Nathan, provavelmente alunos do terceiro ano.

No entanto, Nathan não podia deixá-los bater no menino. Moveu-se para mais perto do grupo e segurou sua varinha de trinta centímetros, feita de feixo com núcleo de coração de dragão, a postos. Malfoy viu e trouxe sua varinha para sua mão direita também.

– O que você vai fazer Granger? Eu não sou uma pena que você pode levitar – Malfoy disse com um sorriso malicioso.

– Cala a boca Mafoy! – ele respondeu, e então olhou para os Sonserinos mais velhos. – Deixem o menino em paz ou vocês vão ver o que mais eu posso fazer com minha varinha, além de levitar penas! – ameaçou com a voz mais perigosa que conseguiu, seguida por um de seus sorrisos maliciosos. Ele não conhecia nenhum feitiço útil para um duelo, mas não iria recuar agora! Não era do tipo que levava ameaças na brincadeira.

Mas antes que qualquer feitiço escapasse de uma varinha, uma figura alta, escura, apareceu atrás de Nathan.

– Não acho que seja prudente enfeitiçar um aluno na biblioteca, Sr. Granger – o Professor Snape disse com uma voz fria. – Explique o que está acontecendo aqui.

Naquele momento, Devon já estava com sua varinha escondida na manga de suas vestes e, com uma cara de inocente, disse – Ele estava ameaçando nos enfeitiçar, senhor.

Um outro Sonserino acrescentou – Só estávamos ajudando esse menino que ele estava ameaçando bater.

Nathan estava injuriado com a acusação. _Como podem!_ pensou, olhando fixamente para os Sonserinos.

– Eu não estava! – vociferou. – _Eles_ estavam ameaçando o menino quando eu cheguei, Professor! Eles estão mentindo!

– Está negando que estava com sua varinha na mão para enfeitiçá-los, Sr. Granger? – o Professor Snape perguntou.

– Não, não estou. Eu estava tentando fazê-los deixar aquele menino em paz – disse entre dentes cerrados.

– Bem, isso lhe custará dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória e uma detenção, Sr. Granger! A ser servida comigo, na quarta-feira, após o jantar. Está claro? – disse o Professor Snape, com uma voz implacável. Parecia estar gostando de castigar o impertinente Grifinório.

– Mas, senhor... – Nathan tentou argumentar.

– Fale mais alguma coisa e eu aumentarei para vinte pontos e uma semana de detenções! – sibilou o professor.

Nathan sabia que era uma batalha perdida e não tentou argumentar com o mestre de Poções. Sua mãe foi bem clara nesse aspecto do temido professor. Nathan inclinou sua cabeça, aceitando o castigo, e perguntou – Posso ir agora, senhor? Tenho que terminar minha lição.

– Pode – foi toda a resposta que recebeu.

– Obrigado, senhor – disse, e deixou o corredor entre as estantes, encarando os outros meninos.

Quando finalmente chegou a seção de poções, procurou nas prateleiras por livros que pudesse usar para o seu trabalho, murmurando consigo mesmo.

– Por que o Professor Snape acreditou neles? _Só porque eles são Sonserinos? Não pode ser_, refletiu com pouco caso, balançando a cabeça, desapontado com o mestre de Poções. – O Professor Snape não acreditaria neles só porque são Sonserinos e eu não, acreditaria? – pensou seriamente enquanto pesquisava os volumes nas prateleiras. – Bem, era a palavra deles contra a minha afinal, e o Professor Snape é um homem honrado – ponderou em voz alta, - _e eles eram três e eu estava sozinho_. Essa linha de pensamento fez com que relaxasse um pouco, até que se lembrou de sua detenção e suspirou desapontado.

_Já tenho uma detenção e é só a primeira semana! O que minha mãe vai dizer? _pensou, entristecido. – Minha mãe vai me matar – admitiu em voz alta, e então voltou para a mesa onde sua mochila estava, carregando três livros consigo.

---

O Professor Snape havia tomado conta da situação, dispensando os Sonserinos e mandando o Lufa-lufa para sua sala comunal. Estava se retirando da biblioteca quando ouviu alguém murmurar seu nome perto da seção de poções. Era o Granger.

Colocou-se atrás da estante do outro lado daquela onde Nathan estava para observá-lo. Nathan estava examinando as prateleiras com uma carranca em seu rosto, falando sozinho. – O Professor Snape não acreditaria neles só porque são Sonserinos e eu não, acreditaria?

Sim, acreditaria, admitiu mentalmente, com um sorriso malicioso em seu rosto. Mas o sorriso vagarosamente se dissolveu em uma expressão surpresa com as palavras seguintes do menino.

– Bem, era a palavra deles contra a minha afinal, e o Professor Snape é um homem honrado.

_O quê? Eu sou um homem honrado? Não o bastardo seboso? Não o perigoso Comensal da Morte? Não o assassino a sangue-frio?_ Não sabia o que pensar. _De onde esse menino tirou essas idéias? _pensou. Então, sua resposta veio com as próximas palavras que escutou.

– Minha mãe vai me matar.

_Senhorita Granger_, constatou, e o franzir de testa sempre presente estava de volta ao seu rosto pálido.

Snape observou o menino andar até uma mesa com alguns livros, depois saiu da biblioteca e dirigiu-se as masmorras. Detestava lembrar daquele repugnante Trio Dourado da Grifinória, e principalmente da Senhorita Granger. Detestava o que fora obrigado a fazer com ela durante a guerra. Era mais uma coisa com a qual sua consciência o torturava. E a dor tornara-se ainda maior agora que constatara o que ela dissera a seu filho sobre ele. _Homem honrado, Senhorita Granger?_ deu um riso curto sem alegria com o pensamento. – Muito honrado, de fato – acrescentou sarcasticamente a ninguém em particular.

---

O resto do dia passou calmo. De volta ao Grande Salão, Nathan encontrou seus amigos para jantar.

– E então, como foi o seu dia na biblioteca? Pelo jeito, todo aquele ar fresco e sol lhe fizeram bem – brincou Kevin.

Nathan deu um riso curto com a piada. – Podem tirar sarro, tudo bem. Só não me venham pedir socorro com seus trabalhinhos medíocres amanhã à noite. Eu não vou ajudá-los – disse.

– Eu não disse nada, Nathan! – disse Andy. – Você vai me ajudar, não vai?

– Vou pensar no seu caso – ele respondeu.

Nathan serviu-se de um pouco de purê de batatas e bife. Os outros também estavam se servindo quando um grupo de Sonserinos passou por eles, gargalhando com desdém e apontando para o Nathan. – Não fui eu, professor. Eles estavam ameaçando o menino, professor. Eles estão mentindo, professor – E foram para sua mesa, rindo.

– O que foi tudo aquilo? – perguntou Kevin, olhando para os Sonserinos com suspeita.

– Nada de importante – disse Nathan em um tom desinteressado, sem levantar os olhos do prato a sua frente. – Só estão tirando sarro de mim porque eu peguei uma detenção por algo que eles fizeram – acrescentou com uma encolhida de ombros.

– O quê? – Andy reagiu com indignação.

– Você pegou uma detenção! – exclamou Kevin. – Mas quem te deu uma detenção? E por quê?

– O Professor Snape me deu uma detenção porque eu ameacei enfeitiçar alguns Sonserinos na biblioteca – Nathan explicou em um tom de determinação.

– Ah – Andy reagiu. – Sinto muito.

Os Grifinórios olhavam para o Nathan em descrença, mas depois voltaram a suas refeições após se darem conta de que seu amigo não diria mais nada. Nathan terminou seu jantar em silêncio. Dispensando um olhar para a Mesa Principal, viu o mestre de Poções falando com a Diretora. _O que ele irá me mandar fazer durante a detenção? _refletiu.

O Professor Snape olhou através do Grande Salão, percebeu os olhos do menino nele, e sorriu maliciosamente.

Nathan devolveu o mesmo sorriso por um momento e então levantou-se para deixar o Grande Salão. Despediu-se e saiu, dirigindo-se de volta a Torre da Grifinória.

O Professor Snape franziu a testa com o sorriso malicioso do menino e manteve seus olhos na figura que se retirava, até que ele desapareceu de vista. _Você pode estar sorrindo agora, menino! Você vai ver o bastardo que eu posso me tornar durante a detenção_, pensou e levantou-se para se retirar também.

---

Os raios de sol passaram por entre as cortinas que pendiam da cama de quatro colunas de Nathan, acordando-o. Jogou suas pernas para fora da cama, bocejando e esticando seus braços preguiçosamente. Domingo era um dia preguiçoso.

Levantando-se, foi ao banheiro, e olhou para seu reflexo no espelho, franzindo um pouco a testa. Seu cabelo estava começando a ficar oleoso na raiz. Escovou os dentes e tomou um banho.

Quando voltou ao quarto, secando os cabelos com uma toalha, encontrou seus colegas de quarto acordando também.

– Bom dia! – saudou e recebeu alguns gemidos em resposta. Sorriu para seus amigos sonolentos. – Vocês vão tomar café da manhã?

– Tá, tá! Já vamos – respondeu Kevin, saindo da cama e dirigindo-se ao banheiro. – Para alguém que acabou de conseguir uma detenção com o professor mais cruel de Hogwarts, você está bem alegre essa manhã.

– Não pode ser assim tão ruim – Nathan respondeu. – Vou esperar vocês na sala comunal – disse, deixando os meninos com seus rituais matinais.

Não demorou muito e viu seus amigos descendo a escada em espiral com caras de sono.

– Vamos lá, é domingo! Animem-se, pessoal! O que vamos fazer hoje? – Nathan disse animadamente.

– Estava pensando que poderíamos começar com o café da manhã e depois decidir o resto. O que vocês acham? – disse Andy.

Deixaram a sala comunal rindo e dirigiram-se ao Grande Salão. Não haviam tantos alunos lá ainda. Domingo era o dia perfeito para dormir até mais tarde, especialmente no começo do semestre.

O sol passava pelas janelas do Grande Salão enquanto os meninos ocupavam seus lugares na mesa da Grifinória e serviam-se do café da manhã. Estavam no meio de suas refeições quando um bando de corujas invadiu o salão – o correio corujal.

Uma coruja amarronzada pousou na mesa em frente ao Nathan com um envelope amarrado na sua pata. Nathan desamarrou o papel e deu um pouco da salsicha do seu prato para a coruja. A ave voou mais uma vez e deixou o salão. Nathan abriu a carta. Era de sua mãe.

_**Querido Nathan,**_

_**É bom ouvir que você gosta de Hogwarts e que já fez amigos! Eu levei algum tempo para me adaptar e estava preocupada que tivesse problemas também. Quero saber tudo sobre Kevin e Andy na sua próxima carta.**_

**_Estou feliz que esteja pegando a magia com facilidade, mas não se engane; Feitiços e Transfiguração são matérias difíceis, e você vai ter que estudar bastante para se sobressair nelas. E vai ter que dar duro em Poções também. Sei que você gosta, mas o Professor Snape é realmente difícil de contentar, o que é Ótimo para os outros professores, é apenas Aceitável para ele._**

_Nada vem de graça, eu sei_, pensou. O discurso do 'trabalho duro' era bem conhecido pelo Nathan. Sua mãe o lembrava constantemente que as coisas nunca acontecem sem trabalho duro. Continuou lendo a carta...

**_Aliás, eu acredito quando você diz que estava prestando atenção a sua poção, e tenho certeza que foi um preparado perfeito, mas se não quer continuar perdendo pontos durante a aula do Professor Snape, não ria dele! Eu sei que ele é um ótimo professor, mas ele pode ser realmente desagradável quando provocado, e você não vai querer ficar marcado por ele, ou vai perder mais pontos do que conseguirá recuperar com os outros professores. Ou pior, vai receber mais detenções do que Harry e Rony! Não acho que é isso o que você quer, certo?_**

_Tarde demais, mãe_, pensou com um bufo. _Já sou o objeto da ira dele... e tenho uma detenção. _Continuou lendo...

**_Fiquei triste em saber que seus amigos temem o Professor Snape por seu passado. O que ele fez durante a guerra foi muito importante para a Luz. Estou feliz por você tê-lo defendido, e quero que continue lembrando a seus amigos que ele é um homem bom e honrado. Você não precisa mudar a cabeça deles, mas deve fazer a sua parte. Respeitá-lo é o mínimo que podemos fazer!_**

_Não é fácil, não é fácil, mãe_, pensou. Não estava feliz com o que seus amigos diziam sobre o passado do Professor Snape, também. Ele sabia que o mestre de Poções havia ajudado o Harry e salvo sua mãe mais de uma vez durante a guerra.

_**A casa está mesmo vazia sem você. Sinto tanto a sua falta! Prometo que tentarei não ficar triste. Vou achar algo para fazer durante o final de semana, não se preocupe. Não esqueça de escrever para mim, e se precisar de alguma coisa, mande uma coruja. Não precisa ser sábado.**_

_**Eu te amo,**_

_**Mamãe**_

Tinha um sorriso triste em seus lábios depois que terminou de ler a carta de sua mãe. _Também sinto a sua falta, mãe_, pensou. Nathan dobrou o pergaminho de volta ao envelope e colocou-o no bolso. Voltou para seu café da manhã e para a conversa com seus amigos, tentando não se sentir nostálgico.

– Vamos dar uma volta no lago – sugeriu Kevin quando estavam todos terminando de comer.

– Claro! – Nathan respondeu.

– Vamos, então – disse Andy, levantando-se da mesa.

E deixaram o castelo.

* * *

**A/N: **Gostaram da ação? Digam-me através de reviews clicando no botão aí embaixo, à esquerda. :0) Respondo a todos no meu Live Journal (cujo endereço está na página do meu perfil). 

A varinha do Nathan foi escolhida com base no seu aniversário e em suas habilidades mágicas, como sugerido pela J.K. Rowling. Obrigada por lerem. :0)

Aproveito para avisar que eu fiz um desenho do Nathan que pode ser visto no meu Live Journal ( http(dois pontos)(barra)( barra)www(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)users(barra)ferporcel(barra)21271(ponto)html#cutid1 ).

FerPotter

**No Próximo Capítulo…** Nathan faz de tudo para estar preparado para a detenção do Professor Snape.


	6. Capítulo 6: Detenção

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Seis, yeah. :0) Nathan tenta de tudo para estar preparado para a detenção do Professor Snape. Será que ele vai sair vivo dessa. Vamos ver…

* * *

**Capítulo 6: Detenção**

Nathan acordou mais cedo que o normal na segunda-feira. Ele tinha cartas para levar ao corujal e queria estar preparado para a detenção que teria que servir com o Professor Snape. Havia decidido mandar uma carta para seu padrinho, Harry Potter, e outra para Ronald Weasley. Sua mãe tinha escrito em sua carta que o tio Harry e o tio Rony passaram por muitas detenções quando eram estudantes. Eles podiam lhe dar uma idéia do que esperar do mestre de poções.

Assim que viu as corujas partirem com as suas cartas, desceu até o Salão Principal para tomar café da manhã. Tinha tempo suficiente para comer antes de ir às masmorras, para a aula dupla de poções.

Ao chegar para a aula, entrou na fria sala de aulas e tomou um lugar na mesma bancada que usou na semana anterior, bem a frente da mesa do Professor Snape. Nathan estava se preparando para a aula, pegando seus livros, pergaminho, pena e vidro de tinta de sua mochila quando o Professor Snape trovejou até a frente da sala e virou-se para encarar a classe.

Sem aviso prévio, o mestre de poções abanou sua varinha e uma lista de ingredientes apareceu no quadro. Então dirigiu-se aos alunos.

– Hoje vocês irão fazer uma simples poção calmante. Abram seus livros na página vinte e três e sigam as instruções.

Ele contornou sua mesa, em direção à cadeira, mas parou no caminho quando percebeu que os alunos ainda não haviam começado a tarefa e olhavam fixamente para ele. _Bem, nem todos os alunos_, ponderou revirando os olhos. _Pelo menos o Granger está trabalhando_. – Não ouviram o que disse? O que estão esperando? Comecem a trabalhar, agora! – ordenou.

A classe começou a se mover com uma rapidez impressionante, acordando do transe. O Professor Snape finalmente alcançou a cadeira atrás de sua mesa e, esquecendo seus inquietos alunos, voltou sua atenção para a pilha de trabalhos da classe do sétimo ano. De tempos em tempos, deixava sua posição para andar em volta das bancadas, examinando caldeirões por detrás dos alunos, para o total terror dos mesmos.

– Você sabe o que é um cubo, Senhorita Parks? – perguntou na sua voz fria.

– S-sim, senhor – hesitou Josefina.

– Então que parte de 'corte as raízes de gengibre em cubos' você não entendeu? – questionou. – Recomece, Senhorita Parks!

Caldeirão após caldeirão, aluno após aluno, o Professor Snape derramou seu veneno, descontando pontos da Grifinória. Quando chegou à bancada de Nathan, olhou a poção só para constatar que estava com o tom perfeito de roxo. O menino era talentoso; podia admitir, mas não em voz alta.

– Muito grossa, Sr. Granger. Da próxima vez, tente mexer o número certo de vezes – sentiu-se na obrigação de dizer, embora a consistência da poção não estivesse longe da esperada.

Nathan olhou para cima depois disso e encontrou os olhos de Snape. Por um momento só olharam um para o outro, até que o menino revirou seus olhos; o Professor Snape estreitou os seus, mas não disse nada. Terminou sua ronda de tormentos e voltou a corrigir trabalhos.

Os alunos terminaram suas poções e engarrafaram suas amostras antes de deixar a sala de aulas das masmorras. Nathan estava guardando suas coisas quando o mestre de poções o chamou da sua mesa, na frente da sala.

– Sr. Granger, encontre-me nesta sala às sete na quarta-feira para sua detenção – disse e complementou – Não tolerarei atraso.

– Sim, senhor – foi sua resposta, e então Nathan saiu, tentando alcançar os outros que estavam se dirigindo à aula de Defesa.

---

Na manhã seguinte, Nathan estava no Salão Principal tomando café da manhã quando muitas corujas invadiram o teto encantado do salão. Duas aves descerram em direção a ele; carregavam as respostas das cartas que havia enviado no dia anterior para Harry e Rony.

Desprendeu os pergaminhos das patas das aves e elas deixaram a mesa, voando para fora do salão através das janelas. Nathan começou a abrir a primeira carta – do Rony, onde leu:

_**Oi Nathan,**_

_**É bom ter noticias suas. Só esperava que fosse em circunstâncias melhores. Então, detenção com o Snape! Não posso culpar você. Sei o bastardo que ele pode ser. (Não diga a sua mãe que estou escrevendo essas coisas).**_

Nathan revirou os olhos para a observação de Rony e continuou lendo...

_**Agora, respondendo sua pergunta, acredito que ele fará você limpar caldeirões horrendos – sem mágica! Terrível, eu sei, mas acredite quando digo que poderia ser pior. Bom, boa sorte, menino, e tente evitar se meter em confusão perto do Snape. Ele pode transformar sua vida num inferno, como transformou a nossa.**_

_**Já lhe dei os parabéns por ser um Grifinório? Acho que não, então parabéns!**_

_**Atenciosamente,**_

_**Rony Weasley**_

_Limpar caldeirões do jeito Trouxa. Então é isso?_ Contemplou após ter a resposta do Rony. _Talvez o tio Harry tenha mais alguma coisa para dizer_, pensou, abrindo a segunda carta.

_**Caro Nathan,**_

_**É bom receber notícias suas. Estou feliz por estar se dando tão bem com seus colegas de classe.**_

_**Por que você pegou uma detenção com o Snape? Escreva me contando toda a história, ok? Se ele estiver sendo o desagradável de sempre com você, como era com sua mãe e eu, me avise e ele irá ouvir de mim.**_

_Por quê? Será que ele pensa que não consigo lidar com o Professor Snape?_ refletiu sobre as palavras de seu padrinho.

**_Agora, se ele não mudou seu estilo (e eu acho que não), provavelmente irá fazê-lo esfregar caldeirões imundos até poder ver seu reflexo no fundo deles. Seu outro esporte sádico preferido é fazer os alunos prepararem ingredientes repugnantes, como extrair pus de Brobotuberas ou coisa parecida. No entanto, acho que ele vai escolher a primeira opção, já que você é um aluno do primeiro ano._**

_**Espero ter sido de alguma ajuda. Se o Snape começar a lhe dar detenções sem motivo nenhum me avise, certo? Ele vai se ver comigo.**_

_**Com carinho,**_

_**Harry**_

_Bom, pus de Brobotubera ou caldeirões imundos. Será uma noite muito agradável_, Nathan lamentou sarcasticamente.

– De quem são as cartas? – ouviu Andy perguntar.

– Do tio Harry e do tio Rony – respondeu.

– Uma carta de Harry Potter? – perguntou Kevin, de repente perdendo o interesse em seu café da manhã para ouvir o que o famoso _tio_ de seu amigo tinha a dizer.

– É; eu escrevi para eles para perguntar sobre a detenção com o Professor Snape.

– E o que eles dizem? – perguntou Andy.

– Bom, eles acham que eu terei que esfregar caldeirões imundos a noite toda. – Nathan suspirou.

– Esfregar? Tipo assim, sem mágica? – perguntou Kevin indignado.

– É o que dizem – Nathan confirmou com resignação em sua voz.

– Bom, lembrem-me de nunca me meter em problemas com o Professor Snape, tá? – o menino comentou e voltou para o seu prato de comida.

Nathan suspirou novamente e recomeçou a comer também. Até a próxima noite ele estaria preparado para sua detenção.

---

Na quarta-feira às sete, o Professor Snape ouve uma batida na porta de sua sala de aulas.

– Entre – ele diz.

– Boa noite, professor – o menino que entrava na sala o saudou. Ele não se importou em devolver a saudação, ao invés disso, apontou com uma inclinação acentuada de sua cabeça para dois caldeirões imundos em uma bancada perto da mesa onde estava sentado, com um livro em suas mãos.

– Limpe-os até conseguir ver seu reflexo neles – disse com sua voz aveludada. Com um sorriso malicioso, acrescentou – sem mágica.

Nathan não disse nada, só pegou a escova e começou a esfregar. O menino continuou quieto enquanto limpava o primeiro caldeirão. Quando estava começando o segundo, ele falou. – Por que você me deu uma detenção, senhor?

_Por que eu lhe dei uma detenção? Que tipo de pergunta é essa? _pensou. – Pensei que fosse mais esperto que isso – respondeu. O menino ainda o olhava, então revirou seus olhos e acrescentou – Você estava tentando amaldiçoar outro aluno, Sr. Granger. Você até admitiu a intenção. Agora volte ao trabalho! Eu não tenho a noite toda.

Mas o menino não obedeceu. _Eu não fui claro?_ Snape pensou.

– Por que você não deu detenções para os outros meninos também? Eles estavam ameaçando aquele Lufa-lufa – Nathan disse.

Juntou suas sobrancelhas com isso. _Ele está questionando meu julgamento? _

– Cinco pontos a menos da Grifinória por desrespeito, Sr. Granger. Agora volte ao trabalho! Eu não vou avisar novamente – disse por entre dentes cerrados.

– Eu vou voltar, senhor – desafiou Nathan. – Só quero entender porque você está sempre perseguindo Grifinórios e nunca os Sonserinos. Por que você nunca desconta pontos deles?

Foi a gota d'água. Snape estava em pé e, com dois longos passos, já estava a poucos centímetros de Nathan, encarando-o de cima. O menino não recuou e encontrou o olhar penetrante de seu professor com uma sobrancelha questionadora. Isso fez o Professor Snape rosnar.

– Não tolerarei isso, menino. Você não tem respeito! Está aqui para esfregar caldeirões porque mereceu. Agora pare de testar minha paciência e comece a limpar esse caldeirão. AGORA!

Desta vez o menino obedeceu, e Snape voltou para seu livro. Nathan limpou o segundo caldeirão em silêncio. Quando terminou, aproximou-se da mesa do professor. Sem tirar seus olhos do livro, o mestre de poções disse – Fora!

O menino não se mexeu. Snape o ignorou por um tempo e então suspirou impaciente. _O que o menino quer agora? É pior que sua mãe!_ Erguendo a cabeça, encarou o menino e disse com mais força – Você é surdo? Eu disse fora!

– Professor – Nathan começou –, eu não quis desrespeitar o senhor com as minhas perguntas. Desculpe-me.

_Ele está... se desculpando?_ pensou, embora sua expressão não mostrasse nenhuma surpresa às palavras de Nathan.

– Minha mãe disse que, quando ela estudava aqui, você tinha que favorecer os Sonserinos por causa da guerra – o menino continuou. – Só estava tentando entender por que continua fazendo isso agora também – completou. – Mesmo assim, desculpe-me.

A referência à Senhorita Granger o irritou. Lembrou-se das palavras do menino na biblioteca sobre ele ser honrado e isso só serviu para irritá-lo ainda mais. _Eu vou acabar com esse absurdo agora mesmo!_ pensou.

– Não sei o que sua mãe disse sobre mim, mas eu lhe asseguro que ela não me conhece tão bem quanto pensa. Eu não tenho que explicar minhas ações de agora, ou mesmo de antes, para ninguém. Nem para você, nem para sua mãe, nem para ninguém! – Ele estava lívido. – Agora, saia da minha sala de aula! – rosnou.

Encarando o bravo mestre de poções por um momento, Nathan não podia fazer nada a não ser obedecer. Virou-se e foi até a porta que dava acesso ao corredor das masmorras. _Ele nunca respondeu minha pergunta_, contemplou. _Talvez se eu realmente merecesse pontos ele me atribuísse algum. Talvez eu não esteja fazendo o suficiente para merecê-los. Mamãe estava certa! O Professor Snape é um homem difícil de satisfazer._

Chegando a porta, virou-se e olhou na direção do professor. Com o desafio de provar que era digno do reconhecimento de seu professor, Nathan disse – Boa noite, Professor Snape – e saiu em direção a Torre da Grifinória. Não queria acreditar que o mestre de poções era injusto, favorecendo sua própria Casa acima de todas as outras. Só tinha que provar!

O homem deixado sozinho na sala de aulas agora perdera totalmente o interesse no livro que estava lendo. Severo pensava seriamente nas coisas que o menino havia lhe dito. _Por que eu continuo favorecendo os Sonserinos? Eu não preciso mais fazer isso. Por que, então?_ pensou antes de recobrar o controle de sua própria mente. _Porque é assim que as coisas são! Porque você é o Professor Snape, o seboso Diretor da Sonserina e é isso que você faz! _opôs-se, franzindo a testa consigo mesmo.

Snape suspirou. Ele não se preocupara com essas questões desde... sempre. _Por que estou preocupado com isso agora?_ cismou. – Granger – disse por entre os dentes cerrados. Fechou o livro com força, levantou-se, e deixou a sala de aulas em direção aos seus aposentos.

Mesmo enquanto percorria os corredores com passos largos, não conseguia parar de pensar sobre as perguntas de Nathan. Por mais que tentasse, não conseguia ver razão para seus atos. Ele nunca sentira necessidade de justificar seu tratamento desigual, a favor de sua própria Casa; nem mesmo para Dumbledore, que fazia vista grossa, sabendo de sua posição delicada. Agora, no entanto... não tinha resposta para esse preconceito a não ser, _isso é o que eu faço porque é o que sempre fiz_. De certa forma, isso não parecia mais uma razão adequada.

* * *

**A/N:** Nathan sobreviveu. :0) Espero que tenha gostado do capítulo. Quero saber o que você achou no seu review, por favor, deixe um!

Quero lembrar que respondo a todos os reviews no meu LiveJournal (cujo link pode ser encontrado no meu perfil – clique no meu nome).

FerPotter :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** Nathan está atrás de alguns pontos para sua Casa. E quer esses pontos de ninguém menos que o Professor Snape.


	7. Capítulo 7: Em Busca de Pontos

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Sete. :0) Nathan está atrás de alguns pontos para a Grifinória de ninguém mais, ninguém menos que o Professor Snape. Bom, pelo menos ele tem um plano. :0)

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Em Busca de Pontos**

Nathan passou as semanas após sua detenção observando as atitudes do mestre de Poções durante as aulas. Ele anotou todos os pontos que o Professor Snape concedeu ou descontou. As bordas de seu livro e das folhas de pergaminho estavam cheias de números, nomes, um _G_ ou _S_ e palavras como _resposta certa_, _corte ruim_, _boa poção _e _explosão de caldeirão_. Ele tinha anotações de pelo menos três semanas de aulas de Poções. Anotações semelhantes também estavam por todas as partes de seus textos de Defesa. Ele estava igualmente observando o Professor Lupin, Diretor da Grifinória, para fins de comparação.

Na sala comunal, Nathan sentou-se numa mesa perto de Kevin e Andy, que jogavam xadrez bruxo. Ele folheava seus livros e notas de aulas, organizando as informações que havia coletado em uma _Tabela de Pontos_, quando Kevin, que esperava pelo próximo movimento de Andy no jogo, interrompeu seu trabalho – Com o que você está tão entretido, Nathan? Você está passando pelas páginas desses livros como um louco, tomando notas. Você não pode estar estudando desse jeito – ele declarou.

– Eu não estou estudando – Nathan respondeu, preenchendo mais uma linha da Tabela de Pontos. – Estou trabalhando em uma pesquisa independente – acrescentou, sem tirar seus olhos dos pergaminhos na mesa.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Andy. – O quê? Você está trabalhando em uma pesquisa independente junto com toda a lição de casa que nos deram? – disse, balançando sua cabeça devagar. – Você deveria tentar o xadrez algum dia, Nathan – acrescentou, contemplando o tabuleiro, vendo suas chances depois do último movimento de Kevin.

– É, você poderia jogar uma partida comigo depois que eu terminar com o Andy! – Kevin acrescentou com um sorriso brincalhão. – Afinal, ele não vai durar muito tempo.

– Eu agradeço o convite, mas xadrez não é o meu jogo – Nathan respondeu enquanto virava as páginas de seu livro de Poções até encontrar outra anotação para acrescentar à tabela.

– O que você está pesquisando, afinal de contas? – perguntou Andy, depois de mover um bispo relutante para uma batalha com o cavalo do oponente.

– Estou avaliando as diferenças entre o comportamento dos Diretores da Grifinória e da Sonserina com relação aos pontos concedidos ou descontados – Nathan declarou, e foi recompensado pela sobrancelha erguida de Andy e pelo bufo de divertimento de Kevin.

– Você é um cara estranho, Nathan. E o que você ganharia com essa pesquisa? Pontos? – perguntou Kevin, sarcasticamente.

– Na verdade é exatamente isso que estou esperando – replicou Nathan –, estou tentando entender para o que o Professor Snape dá mais pontos e fazendo o mesmo com o Professor Lupin. Assim serei capaz de bolar um plano de ação para fazer ambos darem o maior número de pontos possíveis para a Grifinória – explicou de modo prático.

– É uma ótima idéia! – disse Andy entusiasticamente – Nós podemos fazer os Sonserinos perderem tantos pontos quanto ganhamos, e tomar a liderança na Taça das Casas! – acrescentou com um sorriso travesso.

– É, é – disse Nathan sem dar importância –, assim que terminar a _Tabela de Pontos_ – acrescentou, deixando sua irritação com as interrupções transparecer em sua voz.

Os dois meninos voltaram ao jogo e Nathan para sua tabela. No entanto, ele não estava dizendo a eles todas as razões pelas quais pesquisava esses dois professores. _Vou provar que ele não dá pontos só para a Sonserina_, pensou.

Uma hora mais tarde, Kevin e Andy estavam engajados em um jogo de Snap Explosivo com Josefina e sua melhor amiga, Anna. Enquanto isso, Nathan estava terminando sua _Tabela de Pontos_, sentado na mesma mesa. – Terminei! – declarou. Tudo que tinha a fazer agora era adicionar o total na última linha e analisar os resultados.

E foi o que ele fez. Pegou sua varinha, apontou para o pergaminho e proferiu – Totalus – franzindo a testa com o resultado. _O Professor Snape não deu nenhum ponto para a Grifinória_, reconheceu mentalmente, _e não é um comportamento comum entre os Diretores de Casa, porque o Professor Lupin dá pontos para a Sonserina, então..._

– O que está errado, Nathan? – perguntou Kevin, ao ver a aflição de seu amigo.

– Preciso de mais informação – Nathan disse sem querer acreditar em suas conclusões. _Deve ser uma coincidência_. Dando mais uma olhada cuidadosa na _Tabela de Pontos_, analisando as especificidades de cada ponto dado, Nathan percebeu que o Professor Snape apreciava mais as boas poções e as respostas corretas. _Bom, os Grifinórios não são os melhores preparadores de poções da classe_, admitiu mentalmente, _e têm muito medo dele para responder às suas questões voluntariamente. _Ele mesmo não se oferecia como voluntário, e isso parecia ser uma questão crucial nos pontos concedidos. Você tinha que se oferecer para responder as questões.

Os pontos por boas poções era outra questão. Nathan era um excelente preparador de poções e eram sempre perfeitas. Isso era uma conclusão perturbadora. _Ele tem algo contra mim? Sou eu, então? _O pensamento entristeceu Nathan. _Talvez seja por causa da minha mãe_, pensou relutantemente consigo mesmo.

Queria eliminar aquela linha de pensamento, então precisava de mais informação. O mestre de Poções não poderia estar tratando-o de modo diferente por causa de coisas que haviam ocorrido há mais de uma década. O Professor Snape odiava seu padrinho Harry. E seu tio Rony e sua mãe eram igualmente odiados por serem amigos do Harry. _Ele não me odeia, certo?_ Nathan balançou sua cabeça. _Preciso de mais informação antes de poder concluir qualquer coisa._

Nathan reuniu seus papéis e livros da mesa na qual trabalhara. Ele precisava falar com alguém que conhecesse o Professor Snape por mais tempo que apenas um mês. Nathan olhou em volta da agitada sala comunal e descansou seus olhos em um grupo de alunos do sétimo ano, sentados perto da lareira. _O Monitor Chefe!_ pesou entusiasticamente. _Ele é perfeito! É um bom aluno, disciplinado. Ele saberá!_

Aproximando-se dos alunos do sétimo ano, Nathan chamou – Sr. Cornwell, você tem um minuto?

O Monitor Chefe ergueu os olhos para encontrar o aluno do primeiro ano. – Algo errado, Sr. Granger? – ele perguntou ao Nathan.

– Não, só tenho algumas perguntas, se não se importar – ele respondeu.

O menino mais velho pediu licença a seus amigos e deu sua total atenção ao Nathan. – Muito bem, Sr. Granger, o que você quer perguntar?

– Queria saber se você já recebeu algum ponto do Professor Snape – Nathan disse, sem querer perder o tempo do Monitor Chefe com conversinhas.

– Professor Snape? – Cornwell perguntou, surpreso com a pergunta do menino.

– Snape não dá pontos para Grifinórios – outro aluno do sétimo ano, que estava escutando a conversa, respondeu. – Ele só dá pontos para a Sonserina, aquele idiota!

– Finja que tem algum respeito pelo Professor Snape, por favor – o Monitor Chefe chamou a atenção.

– É verdade? – perguntou Nathan, querendo a confirmação de Cornwell às acusações do menino.

– Sim, é verdade. O Professor Snape é muito difícil de agradar – o menino mais velho respondeu.

– E ele é um seboso que odeia Grifinórios – acrescentou um outro aluno do sétimo ano.

Nathan teria interferido na difamação do professor de Poções se as revelações não o tivessem afetado tanto. _Então é verdade. O Professor Snape favorece os Sonserinos_. Não conseguia evitar o pesar que o invadiu. Nathan estava muito desapontado com o Professor Snape, o homem que sua mãe estava sempre inflexível em afirmar que era tão honrado e merecedor do respeito dos outros.

Agradecendo aos alunos do sétimos ano, Nathan voltou para a mesa onde sua mochila estava e deixou a sala comunal em direção ao dormitório dos meninos. Preparou-se para dormir, mas sentiu que não conseguiria. Sua mente estava cheia de pensamentos. Mas quando finalmente conseguiu pegar no sono, sua expressão não era mais triste ou desapontada, mas cheia de esperança.

---

Segunda-feira de manhã, Nathan entrou no Salão Principal para o café da manhã confiante. Trabalhou durante todo o final de semana e agora tinha um plano que com certeza ia fazer o Professor Snape lhe dar pontos. Seus companheiros Grifinórios simplesmente não sabiam como fazê-lo; esta foi a conclusão a que tinha chegado depois de analisar a _Tabela de Pontos_ várias e várias vezes.

Ele começaria com a primeira fase do seu plano hoje. Iria se oferecer para responder a todas as perguntas. Havia lido o livro texto para a aula duas vezes, bem como alguns textos adicionais que pesquisou na biblioteca. Estava preparado e sabia disso.

Tomou seu café da manhã, conversando animadamente com seus amigos. Olhava de vez em quando na direção da Mesa Principal, encontrando um espelho de seus olhos olhando de volta para ele. Snape estava olhando bravo, claro, mas este era o seu comportamento normal.

Os Grifinórios seguiram pelos corredores das masmorras. A sala de aula de Poções estava fria, independente da temperatura amena no lado de fora. Nathan tomou seu lugar habitual e preparou-se para a aula. O Professor Snape chegou poucos minutos depois, deslizando sua figura alta em direção à frente da sala com suas vestes pretas esvoaçando atrás dele.

O discurso começou e com isso as perguntas do mestre de Poções. Nathan tinha sua mão erguida em cada uma delas, dando respostas precisas que fariam sua mãe orgulhosa; mas mesmo assim não parecia ser o bastante para o Professor Snape.

– Adequado, Sr. Granger – foi a mais positiva das apreciações que Nathan conseguiu do mestre de Poções.

No final da aula, o Professor Snape já estava mais que irritado com o Nathan.

– Alguém pode me dizer por que não se deve combinar essas duas substâncias? – o professor perguntou.

A mão de Nathan estava no ar assim que seu professor terminou a questão.

– Alguém? – insistiu Snape.

Nathan estava quase em pé agora. O Professor Snape tinha sua mandíbula fortemente fechada e suas mãos em punhos ao longo de seu corpo. Ele sibilou – O atual sabe-tudo parece saber a resposta; esclareça-nos, Sr. Granger.

Nathan se surpreendeu com o tom do mestre de Poções e a potência de seu olhar venenoso, mas respondeu firmemente – São uma base e um ácido, respectivamente. Combinadas, elas formam um sal e o subproduto seria água, que arruinaria a poção nesse ponto do preparo.

O menino estava confiante. Era uma resposta perfeita, e não poderia ser encontrada no livro texto designado. Ele só sabia essa informação porque havia trabalhado com outros livros também. Nathan observava seu professor com expectativa. _Essa merece pelo menos cinco pontos_, pensou.

– Correto... mas incompleto – foi o comentário do Professor Snape.

_Incompleto! Incompleto!_ O desapontamento estava escrito no rosto de Nathan. Deixou seu peso cair de volta no banco e só olhou fixamente para o mestre de Poções em descrença. _Incompleto_.

A classe foi dispensada logo depois disso. Nathan retirou-se da sala de aula nas masmorras acompanhado por seus colegas de classe. Andy estava logo a seu lado enquanto se dirigiam para a aula de Defesa.

– Onde você aprendeu tudo aquilo, Nathan? – perguntou.

– Não importa, certo? – Nathan respondeu acidamente. – O Professor Snape não me deu um ponto sequer por todas as perguntas que respondi. – Jogou suas mãos a sua frente em um gesto de desapontamento.

– Não faz mal, Nathan – disse Kevin, dando tapinhas em seu ombro –, ele é só um seboso que detesta Grifinórios. Você não foi menos brilhante por causa disso. Você viu a cara do Malfoy? Nem cem pontos valeriam mais do que a expressão nos rostos dos Sonserinos – acrescentou com um sorriso largo.

– É, aquilo foi impagável! – concordou Andy, dando um tapinha no outro ombro do amigo.

Aquilo ajudou um pouco, Nathan tinha que admitir. Seus amigos estavam tentando fazer ele se sentir melhor e isso era ótimo, mas mesmo tendo funcionado por fora, lá no fundo ele ainda estava magoado. O Professor Snape era injusto e odiava Grifinórios. _Ou ele odeia só a mim_. Suspirou interiormente com o pensamento. Estava acabando de entrar na sala de aulas de Defesa quando decidiu deixar o assunto para lá por hora e concentrar-se em suas outras aulas.

---

O Professor Snape entrou em sua sala de aula preparado para mais uma irritante aula dupla do primeiro ano de Grifinórios e Sosnserinos. A poção que ele tinha escolhido para esse dia não era fácil para o nível de habilidade deles, e esperava pelo menos uma explosão.

Chegou até a frente da sala e começou a aula. Ao fazer sua primeira pergunta, nem se importou em olhar para o garoto Granger, para ver se sua mão estava erguida para responder. Ao invés disso, escolheu o primeiro Sonserino que acenou. Outra pergunta, e agora ele dispensou um olhar para onde o menino estava para sorrir maliciosamente para ele ao escolher outro aluno para responder, mas percebeu que o garoto Granger nem tinha sua mão no ar.

Aquilo o intrigou. Na última aula, Granger foi tão irritante que o fez lembrar-se da mãe do menino, a sabe-tudo insuportável. E então hoje, o Sr. Granger estava de volta como foi desde o começo do semestre, pensativo e contido.

Fez outra pergunta, ainda mais difícil que a anterior, em uma tentativa de instigar o menino a oferecer uma resposta, mas não funcionou. Sem se conter mais, aproximou-se do menino e parou em frente a ele com um sorriso malicioso formando-se em seu rosto e disse – O que aconteceu, Sr. Granger? Não leu o capítulo hoje? E eu que pensei que fosse um sabe-tudo, igual a sua mãe.

_Pronto! Vamos ver do que você é feito, pequeno Granger_, pensou, ainda com aquele sorriso malicioso.

– Eu sei as respostas, senhor. Só achei que não quisesse que eu as dissesse. O senhor parecia um pouco irritado comigo na aula passada – Nathan respondeu francamente.

Snape estava tão surpreso com a sinceridade do menino que isso transpareceu em seu rosto por um momento, até que conseguiu controlar-se novamente, recuperando sua expressão visivelmente monótona que não traía nenhuma emoção. O fato de que o garoto Granger pudesse desconsertá-lo era irritante e, com as sobrancelhas comprimidas, ele disse – Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória pela sua impertinência, Sr. Granger.

De certo modo recuperado, depois dos pontos descontados, Snape desviou sua atenção de volta para a classe e acenou com sua varinha, fazendo com que as instruções para a poção aparecessem na lousa. Instruiu a classe a começar a preparar a poção e sentou-se na sua mesa para corrigir alguns trabalhos, sem nunca deixar a classe sem atenção. Essa poção poderia ser especialmente desastrosa quando preparada por cabeças-ocas, e ele não ia correr nenhum risco.

De tempo em tempo, deixava sua mesa e andava por entre as bancadas, examinando os caldeirões. Depois de descontar alguns pontos aqui e outros ali, chegou ao caldeirão do Sr. Granger. _A poção está... perfeita_, ousou admitir para si mesmo. O menino estava em um estágio mais avançado que seus colegas de classe; ele estava, na verdade, em um estágio particularmente delicado do preparo. Snape olhava as mãos do menino cortando, fatiando e medindo ingredientes, e estava impressionado com a habilidade dele. _Os movimentos dele são muito precisos e fluidos_, pensou, fascinado com os movimentos graciosos de Nathan.

Quando tentou desviar a atenção do Nathan da poção, percebeu o quão concentrado na tarefa o menino estava. _O menino é realmente talentoso!_ pegou-se pensando. Voltou para sua mesa e para os trabalhos, mas de vez em quando passava alguns minutos observando o menino trabalhar. Estava agora oficialmente intrigado por Nathan Granger. O menino agia de modo tão diferente de uma aula para outra; ele era definitivamente e oficialmente um mistério.

Algum tempo depois, Nathan mexia seu caldeirão no sentido horário uma última vez. _Perfeita!_ pensou com um sorriso. Tinha terminado de preparar a poção e estava realmente satisfeito com o líquido resultante dentro do caldeirão. Ele engarrafou uma amostra e limpou sua bancada. Só então olhou em volta e percebeu que foi o primeiro a terminar a poção. _Ótimo! Sou o primeiro a terminar e a poção está perfeita!_ pensou, olhando orgulhoso para o frasco que continha sua amostra.

Pegou o frasco e foi até a mesa onde o Professor Snape estava sentado, corrigindo trabalhos. O mestre de Poções tirou os olhos de seu trabalho e começou a dizer – O que está fazendo fora do seu... – mas parou depois de ver o frasco na mão do Nathan.

– Terminei, Professor – Nathan disse, deixando o frasco na mesa. Andou para lá e para cá por um tempo antes de voltar para o seu banco. Queria saber o que o Professor Snape pensava sobre sua poção.

O mestre de Poções olhou para o Nathan, para o frasco e então de volta para os trabalhos que estava corrigindo. – Está dispensado, Sr. Granger – foi tudo o que ele disse.

_Ele está me dispensando! E a poção? Está perfeita e ele não vai dizer nada!_ Nathan ficou lá sentado, pasmo. Foram necessários alguns minutos para que recobrasse seus pensamentos antes de sair da sala de aula a passos largos, batendo a porta atrás dele. Estava furioso!

Avançou pelas masmorras, sem sequer notar nada a sua volta. Sua cabeça ainda estava na aula de Poções. Passou pelo Professor Lupin, que percebeu que algo estava errado.

– Nathan, aconteceu alguma coisa? Você não deveria estar em Poções agora? – perguntou Professor Lupin.

– Eu fui dispensado, senhor – disse Nathan. Lupin podia ver que o menino estava furioso.

– Bom, eu nunca vi um aluno tão bravo por ter sido dispensado de uma aula do Professor Snape antes. Você explodiu seu caldeirão ou coisa assim? – perguntou Lupin, observando o menino com interesse.

– Não! Eu só terminei minha poção antes que todo mundo e ele me dispensou – Nathan declarou, de uma maneira que não deixava dúvidas para o Professor Lupin que ele estava irritado com o mestre de Poções. No entanto, não podia pensar em um motivo para essa irritação. Começou a andar em direção a sua sala de aula e o menino, ainda perdido em seus pensamentos, o seguiu.

– E isso é ruim porque... – Lupin deixou pairar, querendo que o menino explicasse.

– Minha poção estava perfeita e ele não falou nada! Ele só... me dispensou! – Nathan disse, jogando suas mãos para o ar para mostrar sua irritação com as ações do Professor Snape.

O Diretor da Grifinória tinha um olhar sábio em seu rosto quando disse – E você estava esperando algum reconhecimento pelo seu trabalho, certo? – Lupin já estava acostumado com isso. Todo ano ele tinha um ou dois Grifinórios bravos com o Snape por sua falta de reconhecimento pelo talento verdadeiro.

– Claro! Minha poção estava perfeita! Merecia no mínimo cinco pontos para a Grifinória! – respondeu Nathan, sua indignação clara no seu tom de voz, seus olhos negros brilhando com a força de suas emoções. Ele estava realmente zangado!

O Professor Lupin sorriu para o menino. – Nathan, você precisa entender que o Professor Snape não é o tipo de professor que distribui pontos para a Grifinória. Entretanto, isso não significa que ele não aprecia seu bom trabalho na sala de aula.

– Mas por quê? É porque ele é o Diretor da Sonserina? – perguntou Nathan. – Você é o Diretor da Grifinória e, mesmo assim, dá pontos para todas as Casas, inclusive a Sonserina – acrescentou.

– Isso é verdade, Nathan, mas você precisa entender que o Professor Snape pensa de modo diferente que eu. Ele acredita que os Grifinórios trabalham melhor quando são desafiados, enquanto os Sonserinos precisam de reconhecimento – o professor de Defesa explicou.

Nathan bufou. – Você acha que ele está certo, senhor? – perguntou, balançando sua cabeça sem acreditar.

– Bom, eu não uso essa técnica, mas não posso negar que funciona razoavelmente bem nas aulas dele. Ele ensina a um bom tempo, Nathan. Sua aula pode ser perigosa às vezes, e ele tem que estar no comando ou algo muito ruim pode acontecer – Professor Lupin disse seriamente.

Nathan estava quieto, absorvendo a informação. Fazia sentido.

Lupin, vendo que Nathan estava aceitando suas palavras, continuou – Você não deve ficar desapontado se o Professor Snape não atribuir pontos para você, ele vai exaltar o seu bom trabalho de outras maneiras. Eu acho que o fato de ele ter te dispensado mais cedo hoje é uma dessas maneiras.

Aquela declaração mereceu um erguer de sobrancelha do Nathan. – Como assim? – perguntou curioso.

– O Professor Snape poderia ter feito você ficar pelo resto da aula e pedir que escrevesse um trabalho ou coisa assim, mas ele decidiu te dispensar. Não é uma prática comum vinda dele, Nathan. Estou quase convencido que é equivalente a dez pontos – Lupin disse com um sorriso.

Nathan respondeu com um sorriso. O Professor Lupin estava certo: o mestre de Poções poderia ter lhe dado mais lição de casa ou coisa assim. Aquilo o acalmou um pouco.

Estavam em frente à sala de Defesa agora. Nathan sentou-se e pegou um livro para ler antes da aula começar. O Professor Lupin deixou o menino com sua distração e entrou em seu escritório, sorrindo.

* * *

**A/N:** Certo, todo mundo que deixar um review vai receber 100 pontos para sua Casa (então não esqueça de dizer de que Casa você é)! Bom, assim que eu convencer o Professor Snape, é claro. :0)

FerPotter :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** Alguém substitui o Lupin durante a lua cheia e tem alguma coisa acontecendo na Floresta Proibida.


	8. Capítulo 8: A Floresta Proibida

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Oito, já. :0) Alguém substitui Lupin durante a lua cheia e tem alguma coisa acontecendo na Floresta Proibida. E agora? Vamos descobrir…

* * *

**Capítulo 8: A Floresta Proibida**

Hermione Aparatou de seu apartamento quando o final da manhã se aproximava. Queria passar em seu escritório antes de encontrar Harry e Gina para o almoço, pois ainda tinha que buscar alguns dados na universidade Trouxa onde trabalhava como professora e pesquisadora. Mesmo aos sábados, os jardins do campus estavam cheios de jovens estudantes aproveitando o dia de sol, lendo, brincando ou simplesmente passando o tempo.

Ela cruzou os jardins saindo do lugar escondido que usava para Aparatar e entrou no Departamento de Química, dirigindo-se ao seu laboratório. A imagem dos estudantes embaixo das árvores a fez lembrar-se dos finais de semana em Hogwarts. Ela sempre gostou da atmosfera do castelo, especialmente dos jardins – o lago, as árvores, os canteiros de flores.

Andou pelos corredores da universidade, mas sua cabeça estava nos corredores do castelo onde vivera por quase sete anos, e em Nathan também. Ela recebera uma carta dele naquela manhã, e novamente o tópico principal era Severo Snape. Estava começando a ficar preocupada com o interresse de Nathan em Severo. Claro que suas intenções eram que Nathan não odiasse seu pai, mas ela nunca imaginara que Nathan fosse ficar tão... tão obcecado por ele. Essa era a palavra: obcecado.

Nathan sempre foi devotado a tudo que se propunha a fazer. Sua matéria preferida enquanto ainda estudava na escola Trouxa era química, então era simplesmente lógico que ele fosse gostar tanto assim de Poções. Ele costumava ajudar Hermione a preparar algumas poções simples em casa, e desde então ela podia ver que Nathan era talentoso nesta arte. Talvez fosse só isso: uma aptidão para Poções.

Sua mente voltou-se para a coleta de dados quando chegou ao laboratório. Tomou algumas notas, aumentou a pressão do hidrogênio no complexo sistema na bancada, e quando estava certa de que tudo estava bem, deixou o prédio para Aparatar novamente. Agora estava na hora de encontrar seus amigos.

Chegando ao quintal do largo Grimmauld, número doze, Hermione encontrou a jovem Lílian em sua vassoura. – Oi Lílian. Vejo que está praticando suas manobras de quadribol. Muito bom! – exaltou.

– Obrigada, Tia Mione – a menina gritou de sua posição no céu.

Hermione entrou na casa pela porta da cozinha e encontrou Gina, que a recebeu com um abraço. – Hermione! Que bom que já chegou!

– Oi Gina. Estou um pouco adiantada, eu sei. Tive que passar na universidade antes de vir para cá e acho que superestimei o tempo que gastaria lá. O Harry já está em casa? – Hermione perguntou.

– Já, ele acabou de chegar. Está com Rony na sala – Gina informou e, depois de dar algumas instruções ao Dobby, conduziu Hermione para fora da cozinha para encontrar Harry e seu irmão.

As mulheres entraram na sala e foram recebidas entusiasticamente pelos homens. – Ei Mione! Pensei que não veria o dia em que nos visitaria novamente – Rony disse, abraçando-a.

Harry veio em seguida. – Ela virá com mais freqüência agora que o Nathan está no mundo bruxo, não é mesmo Mione? – disse, abraçando-a também.

Sentaram-se no sofá e em cadeiras perto da lareira e Hermione respondeu – Provavelmente você esteja certo, Harry. Agora que o Nathan está em Hogwarts, acho que deveria me envolver mais com o mundo bruxo novamente.

– Ótimo, porque estava justamente convencendo o Harry aqui a ir assistir minha próxima partida de quadribol – Rony disse, e a conversa animada encheu a sala até que Dobby anunciou que o almoço estava pronto.

Hermione ajudou Gina com as crianças e logo todos estavam comendo na cozinha. Falavam sobre as muitas atividades em que estavam envolvidos até que Harry comentou sobre o caso de uma poção contaminada em que havia trabalhado na semana passada. Isso trouxe o tópico do odiado mestre de Poções para a conversa. – Tem certeza que o Snape não estava envolvido? – Rony provocou Harry, que o encarou.

– Ele estava entre os meus suspeitos – Harry respondeu com um sorriso malicioso e todos começaram a rir, menos Hermione.

– Falando no Snape, como o Nathan passou na detenção dele? – Rony perguntou a Hermione.

– Que detenção? – ela perguntou de volta.

– Opa! Acho que você acabou de deixar o Nathan encrencado, Rony – Harry disse.

– Que detenção? – perguntou Hermione novamente, olhando alternadamente para os dois.

– Bem… - hesitou Rony e então acrescentou sob o olhar fatal de Hermione – Nathan teve uma detenção com o Snape. Pensei que você sabia.

– Quando? Por quê? – Hermione continuou perguntando, agora muito irritada com Nathan, o mestre de Poções, e os dois homens à mesa também. – Como vocês sabem disso e eu não? – perguntou, agora com uma expressão aflita. _Por que o Nathan esconderia isso de mim? O que mais ele está escondendo?_ Sua mente ficou cheia de dúvidas.

– Calma, Mione. Não deve ser nada parecido com os motivos pelos quais nós recebíamos detenções, tenho certeza. Só descobrimos porque o Nathan nos enviou uma coruja perguntando como eram as detenções do Snape. Já faz um tempo agora, então se acalme – Harry assegurou-a.

– Quando? – Hermione perguntou de novo, em um tom de voz mais controlado dessa vez.

– Na segunda semana – Rony respondeu, sem pensar duas vezes.

– O quê? – exclamou Hermione, perdendo o pouco controle que conseguira antes. – Ele já se meteu em encrenca depois de apenas uma semana lá! O que diabos ele fez? – estava quase gritando devido sua indignação e raiva agora.

– Acalme-se Hermione – Harry tentou de novo, olhando feio para o Rony.

– Está exagerando, Mione. Teve um ano que Harry e eu tivemos detenção em nossa primeira semana – se você lembra do incidente do carro voador – e nunca fomos expulsos – Rony disse por entre garfadas, ignorando a reação de Hermione às suas palavras, e acrescentou – Provavelmente foi apenas o Snape tentando tornar miserável a vida de um Grifinório, só aconteceu de ser o Nathan dessa vez.

– Provavelmente Rony está certo, Hermione – Gina concordou.

– Por que o Nathan esconderia isso de mim, então? – Hermione perguntou com um olhar aflito novamente. – O que ele fez, afinal? Deve ter sido alguma coisa muito errada, se ele escondeu isso de – sua mãe! – acrescentou.

– Não é nada disso, Hermione. Ele deve ter dito algo que o Snape não gostou, e você sabe o quão sórdido aquele bastardo é – Harry disse com um olhar penetrante.

– Sei lá Harry – Hermione disse balançando sua cabeça, recusando-se a aceitar suas palavras. – Pensei que o Nathan estava se dando bem com o Professor Snape. Parece que ele até gosta das aulas dele – comentou, e acrescentou depois de refletir um pouco – Talvez ele goste até demais para o seu próprio bem. Nathan está sempre escrevendo sobre as aulas e tarefas do Professor Snape. Só achei que era porque ele gosta tanto de Poções, mas agora... – interrompeu, balançando a cabeça novamente.

Ela não estava mais certa de nada. Nathan não estava lhe contando tudo, e era uma revelação perturbadora. _E se o Severo descobriu a verdade sobre o Nathan e não me procurou? E se ele contou para o Nathan e o Nathan estiver escondendo isso de mim? E se o Nathan descobrir, de alguma forma, que o Severo é seu pai?_ Sua mente enchia seu coração de incertezas. Seu desejo era deixar todos aqui e correr para Hogwarts. Precisava saber o que estava acontecendo lá!

O almoço terminou e eles se transferiram mais uma vez para a sala, mas Hermione manteve sua mente nos dois homens de sua vida, lá em Hogwarts: Nathan e Severo. Harry trouxe sua mente de volta, percebendo que ela não estava prestando atenção na conversa deles. – Hermione, você não deveria estar tão preocupada com essa detenção.

– Não é a detenção que está me preocupando, Harry – ela admitiu com um suspiro. – É o fato do meu filho estar escondendo coisas de mim o que me preocupa. Ele sabe que pode confiar em mim. Temos um relacionamento bem aberto, pelo menos achei que tivéssemos, mas agora... – interrompeu-se.

– Ele provavelmente não lhe contou porque sabia que isso a decepcionaria. Não acho que ele esconderia coisas de você, Hermione, se fossem importantes – disse Harry, dando batidinhas leves no seu ombro.

– Está certo, Harry. Estou só exagerando. Nunca vivemos longe um do outro antes, e não saber de cada detalhezinho da vida dele é duro para mim – ela admitiu, revelando somente parte de seus sentimentos. Não iria dizer uma palavra sobre Severo.

– Tudo bem, Hermione. Acho que posso entender o que está sentindo. Não sei como eu vou reagir quando a Lílian e o Sirius forem para Hogwarts também – Harry disse compreensivamente, e acrescentou – Deixa eu lhe dizer uma coisa: Estarei em Hogwarts para substituir o Remo, e prometo que vou esclarecer toda essa coisa de detenção e contar-lhe tudo depois. O que você acha?

– Obrigada, Harry. Eu gostaria muito – Hermione respondeu com um sorriso triste, e então franziu a testa, acrescentando – Por favor, diga ao Nathan que terá que se ver comigo por ter escondido isso de mim, está bem?

– Pode deixar – Harry assegurou-a.

---

A lua cheia estava chegando e, com isso, era a vez de mais um professor substituto de Defesa aparecer em Hogwarts. Confirmando a previsão dos alunos, a Diretora McGonagall levantou-se de seu lugar durante o jantar e anunciou – Como vocês podem ver, o Professor Lupin está indisposto. Ele estará de volta depois da lua cheia, mas até lá os Grifinórios podem vir até mim se precisarem de seu Diretor de Casa, e as aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas serão ministradas pelo Sr. Harry Potter.

Esse pedaço de informação trouxe um pouco de barulho de volta ao Salão Principal. Em cada mesa, os alunos viravam-se uns para os outros para comentar sobre o bruxo famoso com entusiasmo. Nathan estava feliz com a notícia de que seu padrinho estaria em Hogwarts, claro, mas sua reação não se comparava à dos meninos e meninas ao seu redor. Os Grifinórios estavam comemorando alegremente.

O Professor Snape revirava seus olhos com o entusiasmo dos alunos. Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Bastava só um anúncio de que o Harry maldito Potter estaria vindo para Hogwarts para os alunos deixarem seus hormônios subir à flor da pele, até mesmo seus Sonserinos. Mas os piores eram os Grifinórios.

No almoço do dia seguinte, Harry Potter entrou no Salão Principal por uma porta lateral acompanhado da Diretora McGonagall, conversando animadamente. Tomou o lugar à esquerda dela e tentou ignorar o entusiasmo dos alunos por causa da sua presença. Severo já estava ocupando o lugar à direta da Professora McGonagall, como sempre, quando eles chegaram.

– Não vai saudar seus fãs, Potter? – Snape disse sarcasticamente - Tenho certeza que ficariam encantados com um aceno do herói.

– Se você quer ver os alunos comemorando, Snape, talvez eu deva levá-lo comigo ao Ministério para que possa fazê-los mudar de idéia e colocá-lo em Azkaban. Tenho certeza que os alunos celebrariam por uma semana – Harry retrucou.

– Chega! Parem com essa besteira agora mesmo! – McGonagall disse entre eles – Eu não vou tolerar vocês dois se provocando mutuamente durante a estadia do Sr. Potter.

Eles ainda estavam fuzilando-se com os olhos, mas não disseram mais nada. Harry desviou seus olhos do mestre de Poções para observar o salão. Como sempre, os alunos o olhavam com admiração e, depois da desavença com Snape, com curiosidade também. Harry encontrou Nathan no mar de Grifinórios e sorriu para ele. Nathan sorriu de volta e ambos começaram a comer.

O almoço tinha acabado, mas o Salão Principal ainda estava lotado. Mesmo sendo um belo domingo, os alunos não queriam sair antes do Harry Potter. De vez em quando eles observavam O Escolhido, até que Harry levantou-se de seu lugar e saiu. No entanto, ele não escolheu a porta lateral. Desceu da plataforma onde ficava a Mesa Principal e atravessou o salão em direção à mesa da Grifinória.

Parou ao lado de Nathan e colocou uma mão no ombro do seu afilhado – Como vai, Nathan? Tudo bem? – perguntou.

– Tudo bem, Tio Harry. Estou feliz que esteja aqui – Nathan respondeu com um sorriso.

Nathan sacudiu quando um cotovelo o atingiu do lado esquerdo de sua costela; era o Kevin. Harry sorriu.

– Tio Harry, esses são os meus amigos Kevin Brown e Andy Wood. Eles ficaram babando sobre os pratos desde que você chegou – Nathan disse, encarando os amigos em questão. Harry riu.

– Prazer em conhecê-los, meninos – Harry disse, ainda sorrindo – Você é parente do Oliver Wood, Andy?

– Você se lembra do meu pai? – Andy perguntou em admiração.

– Claro que eu lembro. Ele era o capitão do time de quadribol quando eu entrei – Harry disse.

– Eu sei! Meu pai me contou tudo sobre isso – Andy disse.

– Bem, mande lembranças a ele – Harry disse e então, voltando sua atenção para Nathan, disse – Estava pensando que talvez queira se juntar a mim e ao Hagrid para um chá mais tarde.

– Claro. Que horas? – Nathan perguntou.

– Às três, no Saguão de Entrada? – Harry perguntou.

– Certo – Nathan concordou.

– Vejo você lá – Harry disse, apertando o ombro do Nathan em uma demonstração de afeto. – Vejo vocês na aula amanhã – acrescentou para os outros meninos e saiu.

– Harry Potter lembra do meu pai. O que pode ser mais legal que isso? – Andy disse. Nathan revirou os olhos com a satisfação dos seus amigos. Deixaram o Salão Principal logo depois de Harry e dirigiram-se de volta à Torre da Grifinória.

---

Nathan encontrou Hagrid no Saguão de Entrada na hora marcada. Harry ainda não estava lá. Cumprimentou o professor de Trato das Criaturas Mágicas – Oi, Hagrid.

– Olá, Nathan. Você também vem para o chá? – o meio-gigante perguntou com um sorriso.

– Vou, o Tio Harry me convidou – Nathan respondeu.

Nesse momento, o Professor Snape entrou no saguão, vindo das masmorras, e dirigiu-se para onde estavam esperando por Harry.

– Boa tarde, Hagrid – Snape saudou. – Estou precisando dos seus serviços. Meu estoque de pêlo de unicórnio acabou e precisarei dele reabastecido para minhas aulas dessa semana – Snape disse, ignorando totalmente a presença de Nathan.

– Claro, Professor Snape. Vou recolher um pouco para você amanhã à noite – Hagrid respondeu.

– Será tarde demais para as aulas de amanhã de manhã. Não pode ir buscar um pouco hoje à noite? – o Professor Snape insistiu.

– Sinto muito, Professor, mas tenho alguns negócios da escola para resolver em Londres – Hagrid disse.

– Bem, neste caso terei que mudar o planejamento das aulas de amanhã – Snape disse e com uma inclinação leve de sua cabeça, deixou o saguão em direção às masmorras assim que Harry chegou.

– Ei, Nathan, Hagrid – saudou. – Desculpem o atraso. Minerva me prendeu um pouco mais do que eu previa – acrescentou.

– Sem problemas, Harry – o meio-gigante assegurou-lhe, e eles saíram em direção aos jardins do castelo e à Cabana do Hagrid.

---

– Como foi o chá com Harry Potter? – Josefina perguntou assim que Nathan entrou na sala comunal. Com isso, todos na sala voltaram suas atenções para ele.

Nathan parou e então, com as sobrancelhas franzidas, respondeu – Foi bom, não que isso diga respeito a nenhum de vocês. – Sua cara feia fez com que os Grifinórios que o olhavam voltassem para seus afazeres. Mesmo sendo um aluno do primeiro ano, Nathan era respeitado entre seus companheiros Grifinórios por sua ligação com o Trio Dourado; afinal de contas, ele era o famoso filho de Hermione Granger. Nathan localizou seus amigos em um canto da sala e foi juntar-se a eles.

– Ei Nathan. Você vai contar para a gente, certo? – Andy perguntou.

– Claro que ele vai, Andy. Nós somos os melhores amigos dele, certo, Nathan? – Kevin completou.

– Certo – Nathan suspirou, resignado ao seu destino. – O que vocês querem saber?

– Sobre o que vocês conversaram? – Andy perguntou, trazendo sua cadeira mais perto para escutar.

– Primeiro, o Tio Harry e o Hagrid conversaram sobre as coisas do Ministério. Realmente chato – Nathan disse, tentando desencorajar o interesse de seus amigos.

– E depois disso? – Kevin perguntou.

Falhou.

– Bem, ele queria falar comigo sobre a minha detenção. Minha mãe descobriu e ela ficou muito brava comigo – Nathan disse, ainda refletindo sobre as palavras de seu padrinho. Ele havia desapontado sua mãe.

– Só isso? – Kevin perguntou, desapontado.

– É. Praticamente é isso – Nathan respondeu.

Os meninos voltaram aos seus deveres, mas Nathan já havia terminado o seu, deixando-o com tempo livre para pensar nas palavras do seu padrinho. Tinha que consertar a situação com sua mãe. Ele a desapontara e agora tinha que pensar em algo para fazê-la sentir orgulho dele novamente. Sua mente estava movendo-se rapidamente. Foi quando lembrou de uma conversa que ouvira mais cedo. Olhou pela janela, _o sol está se pondo, perfeito!_ Levantou-se abruptamente, o que chamou a atenção dos seus amigos.

– Aonde você vai? – Andy perguntou.

– Preciso pegar alguns ingredientes de poções. Vejo vocês mais tarde – ele respondeu, já chegando à Mulher Gorda para deixar a sala comunal.

Ele encontrou apenas alguns poucos alunos perambulando pela escola no caminho para o Saguão de Entrada, mas ninguém parecia interessado no menino passando com pressa por eles, nem mesmo quando ele abriu as grandes portas que davam para os jardins. Ele deixou a segurança do castelo e andou com passos largos diretamente para as bordas da Floresta Proibida.

Nathan não tinha mentido para seus amigos lá na sala comunal. Estava ali para buscar alguns ingredientes de poções. O que ele não disse a eles foi que tais ingredientes não eram para ele, mas para o Professor Snape. Encontraria um bando de unicórnios e levaria um pouco de seu pêlo de volta consigo. _É uma idéia brilhante! Farei o Professor Snape me dar pontos e minha mãe ficará muito orgulhosa de mim por conseguir pontos dele, sem dúvida! _E com aquilo em mente, entrou na mata.

Encontrar os unicórnios não deveria ser difícil. Poderiam ser encontrados em clareiras, viviam em bandos e seu pelo branco brilhava ao luar. Nathan lera tudo sobre isso. Entretanto, andar na mata estava se mostrando ser um pouco mais difícil do que ele esperava. As árvores estavam ficando cada vez mais próximas umas das outras conforme ele avançava mais fundo na floresta. Os galhos mais baixos estavam o arranhando e as sombras que as árvores faziam bloqueavam a maior parte da luz vinda da lua cheia que brilhava naquele começo de noite.

Todavia, ele não parou. Continuou avançando até que encontrou a primeira clareira, mas nenhum unicórnio estava lá. Sem se dissuadir, andou ainda mais fundo na floresta, procurando pelas criaturas, até que finalmente encontrou-as descansando na terceira clareira que alcançou.

Nathan estava fascinado pelos unicórnios. Nunca vira tal beleza antes. Já tinha lido sobre isso sim, mas nunca visto. Ele ficou lá parado por um tempo, admirando as criaturas, até que um movimento repentino assustou-os para fora da clareira. Nathan foi então acordado de seu estupor e olhou em volta, procurando a fonte que assustara os unicórnios, mas não viu nada. Entrou, então, totalmente na clareira, querendo seguir os unicórnios, e foi quando ele as viu: três aranhas gigantes apareceram, entrando na clareira pelo lado oposto ao que os unicórnios saíram.

Nathan não teve tempo de gritar. Ele foi para a mesma direção que as criaturas brancas foram. Correu o mais rápido que pôde pelas árvores grossas, emaranhadas. As aranhas foram atrás dele e ele continuou correndo, sem se preocupar para onde estava indo, sem se preocupar se os galhos das árvores estavam machucando sua pele, até que um galho cortou profundamente sua perna e ele caiu no chão. As aranhas ainda o perseguiam; podia ouvi-las. Levantou-se e continuou sua corrida mesmo mancando e sangrando.

Nathan estava conseguindo se manter à frente das aranhas gigantes quando tropeçou em uma raiz saliente e machucou seu tornozelo esquerdo. Gritou de dor, caiu e ficou lá, na cama de folhas em decomposição, sem energia, respirando depressa. _É isso_, pensou, uma lágrima deixando seu olho. Lutava para permanecer consciente enquanto a fraqueza abateu-o depois de todo o sangue que perdera.

---

Kevin e Andy estavam no Salão Principal terminando o jantar. Cansaram de esperar por Nathan e deixaram a sala comunal na esperança de encontrá-lo na biblioteca, mas não o encontraram. Entraram no Salão Principal pensando que o encontrariam ali, mas também não estava lá. O jantar já tinha acabado e ainda não havia um sinal do Nathan.

– Onde você acha que ele está? – Andy perguntou.

– Não sei. Ele disse alguma coisa sobre ingredientes de poções. Pensei que ele tivesse ido para as masmorras ou coisa assim, mas agora... – Kevin respondeu.

– Talvez o Snape tenha matado ele. Não acho que ele goste muito do Nathan – completou Andy, olhando-o com uma expressão horrorizada.

– Não seja bobo, Andy – foi a resposta de Kevin, sua voz não muito convincente.

Decidiram aproximar-se da Mesa Principal e dizer à Professora McGonagall que eles não sabiam onde o Nathan estava.

– Olá, meninos. Precisam de alguma coisa? – a Diretora perguntou aos Grifinórios que se aproximaram.

– Sim, Diretora. Nathan não apareceu para o jantar e não conseguimos encontrá-lo em lugar nenhum – Kevin informou.

Aquilo chamou a atenção do homem sentado à esquerda de McGonagall.

– Procuraram por ele na biblioteca? – perguntou Harry.

– Procuramos, sim, Sr. Potter – Andy respondeu.

– Estava com ele hoje à tarde. Vi-o entrando no castelo. – Harry estava falando com a Diretora agora.

– Bem, vocês o viram nessa tarde, Sr. Wood, Sr. Brown? – ela perguntou aos meninos.

– Sim, ele voltou de seu encontro com o Sr. Potter, mas então saiu de novo dizendo que precisava de alguns ingredientes de poções, e não o vimos desde então – Kevin disse.

Aquele pedaço de informação trouxe o homem à direita de McGonagall para a conversa. Anteriormente, ele estivera só escutando, fingindo desinteresse.

– Não o vi nas masmorras hoje – Snape declarou.

– Onde ele foi, então? – perguntou Harry, de certa forma retoricamente.

Foi quando o Professor Snape levantou-se e dirigiu-se à Diretora. – Precisamos começar a procurar pelos jardins e pela floresta.

– O que você quer dizer? – Harry perguntou – Você sabe onde ele está?

– Acho que aquele estúpido foi envolvido por sua imprudente coragem Grifinória e foi para a floresta, recolher pêlo de unicórnio – Snape disse, amaldiçoando em voz baixa.

– Como você pode ter certeza disso? – a Professora McGonagall perguntou, agora nervosa.

– Ele ouviu uma conversa minha com o Hagrid mais cedo. Não imaginei que aquele estúpido tentaria conseguir o maldito ingrediente sozinho – o mestre de Poções respondeu, já deixando o Salão Principal. Logo atrás dele estava Harry Potter, que também não queria perder mais tempo algum com comos e porquês. Teriam tempo para aquilo depois.

Estavam nos jardins em um instante, e nas bordas da floresta em outro. – Pegarei essa trilha que segue para a direita, você pega aquela ali, para a esquerda – Harry disse, e se foi antes que Snape pudesse construir uma resposta.

Snape rosnou por causa da exigência de Potter, mas compeliu-se, tomando a trilha que lhe tinha sido apontada. Iluminou seu caminho com a luz da ponta de sua varinha. Com palavras sussurradas, Snape executou um encantamento localizador que apontou para o interior da floresta. – Por que não estou surpreso – murmurou irritado, antes de começar a segui-lo. Logo atingiu a clareira onde Nathan encontrara os unicórnios. Franziu a testa. O encanto localizador não apontava para a trilha, mas para um mato trançado e bem fechado de árvores. _Alguma coisa não está certa_, pensou e seguiu naquela direção com mais urgência.

O menino tinha definitivamente ido naquela direção. Os galhos quebrados eram evidências suficientes. Snape parou no meio do caminho quando viu algo no chão. _Sangue_, percebeu, confirmando que o menino Granger estava mesmo em dificuldades. Snape estava quase correndo agora.

Seguiu a trilha de sangue, que era mais longa do que esperava. Quando a quantidade de sangue aumentou, Snape ouviu um grito. _Granger_, reconheceu, e começou a correr na direção que o som viera. Logo encontrou quem estava procurando, e então entendeu o grito do menino. Três aranhas gigantes tentavam chegar até ele no chão. Snape sacudiu sua varinha e apontou-a para a aranha mais perto do corpo caído, mas nenhuma palavra escapou da sua boca. Uma luz vermelha preencheu a escuridão e atingiu uma das aranhas, que começou a se contorcer desamparadamente. As outras duas foram atingidas com o mesmo feitiço e subseqüentemente sacudidas de varinha de Severo.

Com as aranhas agora dominadas e inofensivas, Snape passou por elas e ajoelhou-se ao lado do menino no chão. Amaldiçoou a estupidez do menino mais uma vez enquanto observava Nathan, medindo a extensão de seus ferimentos. O menino só tinha arranhões e cortes menores, a não ser pelo corte fino em sua perna direita; estava sangrando muito. – Sr. Granger! – Snape disse com sua voz forte. Não obteve resposta e tentou novamente, agora chacoalhando os ombros do menino – Sr. Granger! – Nathan abriu de leve os olhos, mas os fechou novamente quase que instantaneamente. – Maldito Grifinório! – Snape amaldiçoou baixinho antes de chamar o menino de novo, desta vez pelo seu primeiro nome – Nathan!

Nathan abriu seus olhos novamente e encontrou-se consciente o bastante para reconhecer, com uma voz fraca – Professor Snape – e então acrescentou, depois de tomar um fôlego dolorido –, sabia... que você viria.

As palavras de Nathan não foram ignoradas por Snape. Ele esperava que viesse em sua ajuda, constatou, com uma palpitação estranha em seu peito. Dominando suas emoções, perguntou – Pode ficar em pé? – a acidez de seu tom de voz completamente ausente. Notou e franziu a testa consigo mesmo.

– Não – foi a resposta chorosa de Nathan. – Meu tornozelo...

Snape pôs seus braços ao redor do menino e levantou-o do chão. Nathan deixou escapar um som de dor com o movimento repentino. Snape começou a andar de volta para a borda da Floresta Proibida, carregando Nathan. O menino entrelaçou seus braços no pescoço de Snape e descansou a testa nos seu ombro. – Permaneça acordado, Granger! Você perdeu muito sangue – Snape disse quando percebeu que o menino em seus braços fechava os olhos mais uma vez. Apertou o passo.

Na metade do caminho até a borda da floresta, encontraram Harry muito preocupado. – Ouvi o grito. Ele está bem? – perguntou, tomando fôlego.

– Ele machucou a perna e perdeu muito sangue – Snape respondeu, sem desacelerar o passo para se dirigir ao outro homem.

– Deixe-me levá-lo – Harry disse.

– Não há necessidade, Potter. Ele está comigo – Snape respondeu.

– Eu o levo a partir daqui – Harry insistiu, estendendo os braços para tirar Nathan dos braços de Snape.

– Tudo bem... Tio Harry – disse uma voz fraca. – O Professor Snape… me salvou – Nathan acrescentou e fechou os olhos mais uma vez.

– Continue acordado, menino! – Snape vociferou novamente. Nathan abriu os olhos de novo e segurou mais forte nos ombros de Snape.

Os três continuaram andando em direção à escola. Quando chegaram à borda da floresta, Snape virou-se para Harry – Potter, avise aos outros que eu o encontrei. Eu o levarei para a Ala Hospitalar.

Harry hesitou por um momento, mas então obedeceu. Snape alcançou a porta principal e foi direto para a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey já esperava por eles. – Coloque-o naquela cama, Severo – instruiu.

Snape fez o que lhe foi pedido, bem suavemente, e saiu do caminho. – Ele perdeu uma grande quantia de sangue. Está chegando a um estado hipotérmico – informou à medibruxa.

– Obrigada, Severo. Agora me dê espaço para que eu possa trabalhar direito – Papoula cortou.

Ele obedeceu, mas não deixou a ala. Sua mente estava no menino deitado na cama._ Ele preferiu eu ao Potter. Por quê? Eu o salvei, certo! Mas mesmo assim…_ não conseguia entender as razões do menino. Estava sem palavras e parece que sem idéias também. Afastou-se ainda mais da cama quando Harry entrou com McGonagall; Snape estava, agora, parado em um canto escuro da ala, observando a medibruxa trabalhar.

– Como ele está? – Harry perguntou.

– Ele ficará bem, Sr. Potter – Madame Pomfrey assegurou-lhe. – Ele perdeu um pouco de sangue e fraturou o tornozelo. Eu já consertei – acrescentou e virou o conteúdo de um frasco de poção na boca de Nathan.

– Para que serve isso? – Harry perguntou.

– É a Poção para Repor o Sangue. Agora, deixe-me fazer o meu trabalho! – a medibruxa vociferou.

Naquele momento, o fogo na lareira brilhou verde e uma mulher rodopiou para fora dela. – Onde está o meu filho? – Hermione perguntou, e não precisou de uma resposta. – Nathan! – Ela o viu na única cama ocupada da ala e foi até ela, nem mesmo Madame Pomfrey impediria Hermione. – O que ele tem? – ela perguntou com lágrimas nos olhos, tirando os cabelos negros do Nathan de sua testa.

– Ele vai ficar bem, Hermione – Harry disse, envolvendo um braço em volta dela e tirando-a do caminho da Madame Pomfrey.

– O que aconteceu? Recebi uma mensagem dizendo que meu filho estava ferido. Como isso aconteceu? – ela perguntou, observando a medibruxa trabalhar em Nathan.

– Ele foi encontrado na Floresta Proibida – McGonagall falou. – Ainda não sabemos o que ele estava fazendo lá.

– Quem o encontrou? – Hermione perguntou, olhando para o Harry.

– Snape – Harry respondeu, desviando seus olhos dos de Hermione.

O silêncio caiu sobre a ala.

A figura alta com vestes negras manchadas de sangue que permanecia despercebida no canto escuro da sala também não disse nada. Snape estava observando a mulher que surgira da lareira com curiosidade. Ela estava fisicamente mudada; uma mulher madura, ele notou. Temerosa por seu filho, e ferozmente protetora. _Claro_, ele concluiu, _ela_ _é uma Grifinória, afinal de contas._

– Onde ele está? – Hermione quebrou o silêncio desagradável.

– Não sei. Provavelmente de volta às masmorras – Harry disse.

– Eu quero vê-lo – Hermione declarou.

Aquela declaração fez o corpo do Snape ficar tenso. Ele não queria encontrar com ela. Não podia encará-la.

– Para quê? – Harry perguntou.

– Para agradecê-lo, é claro – ela respondeu.

O coração de Snape doía. A última coisa que ele queria era Hermione Granger lhe agradecendo por qualquer coisa. _Eu não mereço sua bondade, Srta. Granger_, pensou, _a de ninguém para falar a verdade, mas especialmente não a sua_. Fechou seus olhos, tentando tomar algum controle de suas emoções.

– Eu poderia chamá-lo – McGonagall ofereceu.

– Eu agradeceria – Hermione disse agradecidamente. Madame Pomfrey terminara de curar os ferimentos superficiais de Nathan, e Hermione aproximou-se da cama mais uma vez – Ele agora já o salvou mais de uma vez – ela disse ao menino inconsciente com uma voz baixa, acariciando o rosto dele com as costas de sua mão.

Entretanto, não foi baixo o suficiente. Snape ouvira e estava agora franzindo a testa. _Quando foi que eu salvei o menino antes?_ Ele não conseguia se lembrar. _Eu nem sabia que ela tinha um filho até esse semestre começar_, raciocinou.

Professora McGonagall aproximou-se da lareira e lançou uma mão de Pó de Flú lá dentro, chamando a sala de aulas de Poções, mas não teve resposta. Tentou o escritório de Severo sem sucesso. Por último, chamou os aposentos privativos dele, mas ninguém respondeu lá também. A Diretora virou-se na direção de Hermione e disse – Não consigo encontrar o Professor Snape; talvez ele esteja patrulhando os corredores.

Hermione assentiu. Severo soltou a respiração que nem percebera que estava segurando.

– O horário de visitas acabou – Madame Pomfrey disse, retornando à ala depois de um tempo. – O Sr. Granger precisa de descanso e ele não acordará até amanhã, quando os efeitos da leve Poção do Sono acabarem – acrescentou.

– Não vou a lugar algum – Hermione disse. Papoula olhou feio para ela.

Harry conhecia aquele olhar da medibruxa muito bem. – Venha, Mione, voltaremos assim que amanhecer. Você ouviu a Madame Pomfrey, ele vai dormir a noite toda – disse, conduzindo sua amiga pelos ombros.

– Você pode ficar em um quarto aqui por esta noite, Hermione – McGonagall acrescentou, e os três deixaram a enfermaria. Madame Pomfrey retirou-se para seu escritório no final da ala. Os únicos que restaram na sala foram Snape e o menino adormecido.

Severo aproximou-se da cama e ficou lá por um momento. – O que sua mãe quer dizer? – perguntou à figura que dormia. – Nunca salvei você antes.

Ficou ali por mais um tempo, observando o peito do Nathan subir e descer com cada respiração, antes de deixar a ala também.

Porém, ele não pegou o corredor que levava às masmorras; não queria ser encontrado. Ao invés disso, decidiu patrulhar os corredores de verdade. Tinha muito em mente para até mesmo tentar dormir esta noite. Seus pés o levaram para o único lugar que não havia entrado desde que retornara a Hogwarts depois da guerra: a Torre de Astronomia.

* * *

**A/N:** É, eu sei! Já me disseram que o mistério ficou no ar, mas tenho certeza que podem esperar até a minha próxima atualização, certo? Prometo que não demora como demorou essa. :0)

Quero saber o que acham da história até agora, então deixem reviews!

FerPotter :0)

**No Próximo Capítulo…** Snape vai ter um dia cheio de encontros desagradáveis e alguém finalmente descobre o segredo de Hermione.


	9. Capítulo 9: Encontros

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Este é um capítulo angustiante, com cenas de natureza adulta, e também contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Nove, é isso aí. :0) Snape vai ter um dia cheio de encontros desagradáveis e alguém finalmente descobre o segredo de Hermione. Quem? Como? Eu vou contar…

* * *

**Capítulo 9: Encontros**

Na manhã seguinte, os primeiros raios de sol que entravam pelas janelas da Ala Hospitalar banhavam Hermione, sentada numa cadeira ao lado da cama de Nathan. Eles não poderiam esperar que ela deixasse seu bebê sozinho, confinado a uma cama de hospital. Ela passara a maior parte da noite observando seu filho dormir e pensando no que fizera Nathan entrar na Floresta Proibida. Será que ele foi desafiado por alguém? Será que ele estava perdido? Será que ele estava fugindo de alguém que estava tentando machucá-lo? Até que finalmente ela caíra no sono, exausta, em algum momento da madrugada.

Nathan abriu os olhos e não reconheceu onde estava. Seus olhos viajaram pela sala até que seu olhar encontrou a mulher na cadeira ao lado de sua cama: sua mãe. Ela estava dormindo, desconfortavelmente pelo ângulo da sua cabeça. Nathan tentou chamá-la, mas só tossiu, acordando-a mesmo assim.

– Você está acordado! Graças a Deus! – ela disse, levantando-se da cadeira para envolver seus braços ao redor do filho. – Você me assustou, Nathan. Nunca mais faça isso!

– Sinto muito, mãe – ele respondeu, sua voz abafada pelo abraço da mãe.

– Como está se sentindo? – Hermione perguntou, afrouxando o abraço para verificar cada centímetro do corpo de Nathan.

– Pare de me paparicar, mãe. Estou bem – Nathan protestou.

– É, e também tem sorte de estar! – disse com firmeza. – O que você estava pensando, Nathan? Entrar na Floresta _Proibida_, à noite, sozinho? – questionou, mostrando-lhe o quanto estava brava, agora que já tinha confirmado que ele estava bem. – Você queria morrer ou coisa parecida? Você quase foi morto!

– Eu sinto muito, muito mesmo, mãe. Eu só... – Nathan não conseguia dizer para ela o que estava fazendo na Floresta. Parecia tão bobo agora que ele estava pensando direito. Que estupidez a dele ir lá sozinho; ele deveria saber disso. – Sinto muito – repetiu com uma voz baixa.

– O que você estava fazendo na Floresta Proibida? – Hermione perguntou.

– Estava… – Como ele iria contar para ela? – Eu-

– Vamos, Nathan. Eu não tenho o dia todo – ela insistiu.

Nathan suspirou. – Eu estava atrás dos unicórnios – conseguiu dizer.

– Por que, Nathan? Por que estava atrás de unicórnios, à _noite_, na Floresta _Proibida_, _sozinho_? – Hermione enfatizou, mostrando como ela estava no limite de sua paciência.

Nathan sabia que era melhor contar para ela agora. – Estava atrás dos unicórnios para pegar um pouco do seu pêlo. Eu sabia que o Professor Snape-

– Snape! Por que é sempre o Professor Snape, Nathan? – sua mãe interrompeu brava.

Ele mordeu seu lábio inferior. – Agora eu sei que foi estupidez! Mas parecia ser o plano perfeito na hora. Sinto muito – admitiu.

– Sim, foi estúpido o que você fez, Nathan – Hermione disse, elevando sua mão para esfregar os olhos. Suspirou.

– Ele me salvou – Nathan disse em voz baixa, depois que o silêncio ficou longo demais para ele suportar. – O Professor Snape azarou as aranhas gigantes e me carregou até aqui enquanto eu não podia andar – continuou, olhando fixamente para suas mãos entrelaçadas no lençol branco.

– Ele é um homem notável – Hermione acrescentou em uma voz macia, baixa. – Você disse aranhas gigantes? Acromântulas? Oh, Nathan, você sabe como esteve próximo da morte? Por favor, prometa-me que ficará longe da Floresta, não importa que idéia fascinante você tenha – Hermione perguntou, espremendo Nathan em outro abraço apertado. – Estou implorando – suplicou, olhando-o nos olhos sem soltá-lo de seus braços.

– Eu sei, mãe. Já admiti que foi uma idéia estúpida. Não tenho intenção de ser duas vezes mais estúpido e fazer isso de novo – Nathan assegurou-lhe.

– Ótimo. – Ela deu um beijo estalado em sua testa, libertando-o do abraço. – Porque a estupidez não lhe cai bem.

– Não, não cai – Nathan concordou, sorrindo maliciosamente para sua mãe. Ele sabia que ela ainda estava brava com ele, mas parecia que seu alívio era maior que a sua raiva. Ele também estava aliviado. Sua mãe estava certa; ele escapara da morte por um milagre, e o seu nome era Snape. Estava feliz por sua sorte.

Os barulhos vindos da porta da Ala Hospitalar desviaram a atenção de mãe e filho.

– Está acordado! – disse Harry, aproximando-se da cama de seu afilhado. – Então, está disposto a me contar o que diabos você estava fazendo sozinho na Floresta Proibida?

– Na verdade, não – Nathan respondeu. Não queria mais ninguém chamando sua atenção e dizendo-lhe como fora estúpido.

– Ele estava atrás de unicórnios, Harry. Queria pegar um pouco do pêlo deles para as aulas de Poções – Hermione o informou.

– Eu já sabia disso. Foi assim que fomos até ele para começo de conversa. Snape lembrou de ter comentado sobre isso com o Hagrid ontem, e suspeitou que Nathan pudesse estar na Floresta depois de ouvi-los – Harry disse.

– Então o Professor Snape sabia que eu estava lá por causa do pêlo de unicórnio? – Nathan disse, quando se deu conta. O Professor Snape acreditava que ele seria estúpido o suficiente para tentar recolher o ingrediente sozinho. – Meu Deus, que vergonha! Eu fiz papel de bobo! – acrescentou, escondendo o rosto em suas mãos.

– É, fez – Harry concordou. – Por que você fez isso sozinho? É isso que eu não entendo. Você não sabe que a Floresta Proibida é perigosa? Deveria ter levado alguém com você como retaguarda; um daqueles seus amigos, talvez.

Hermione estava olhando o Harry, sem acreditar no que ouvia. – Harry, esse é o melhor conselho que tem para dar a ele? Levar alguém com ele? Você deveria ser o padrinho dele, e não o seu melhor amigo! – ela repreendeu.

– Certo, você não deve entrar na Floresta Proibida de novo. Nem com seus melhores amigos – Harry disse à Nathan, e o menino virou os olhos para seu padrinho.

– Já disse que não tenho intenção de ir lá novamente, está bem! Eu não vou! – Nathan assegurou-os mais uma vez. _O fato do Professor Snape saber da minha estupidez é punição suficiente para nem pensar em fazer isso de novo_, pensou. Foi aí que percebeu que ainda não fora punido por quebrar as regras da escola. – Eu não acho que verei os jardins pelo resto do ano letivo, mesmo. Eu provavelmente ficarei em detenção até o verão – disse sarcasticamente.

– Provavelmente você está certo – Harry concordou, e Nathan suspirou.

Assim que o café da manhã estava quase na hora de ser servido no Salão Principal, o castelo ganhava vida mais uma vez, com alunos por todos os cantos. Os três ocupantes da Ala Hospitalar não notaram os meninos parados na porta da ala, murmurando um com o outro. Hermione foi a primeira a dar-lhes atenção.

– Estão procurando por Madame Pomfrey? – ela perguntou de onde estava, ao lado da cama de Nathan.

– É… não – disse Kevin nervoso. – Estamos aqui para visitar o Nathan, Sra. Granger.

Hermione, então, sorriu para os meninos. – Vocês devem ser Andy e Kevin. Entrem – encorajou-os.

– E aí – Nathan saudou seus amigos, que aproximavam-se da sua cama devagar.

– E aí Nathan, só queríamos ver você antes das aulas – Andy disse.

– Mãe, esse é o Andy e aquele é o Kevin – Nathan os apresentou. – Essa é a minha mãe, Hermione Granger – acrescentou desnecessariamente.

– Nós sabemos, Nathan – Kevin afirmou. Estendendo uma mão, disse – Prazer em conhecê-la, Sra. Granger. – Andy seguiu o exemplo.

– Ouvimos dizer que você estava na Floresta Proibida ontem à noite – Andy disse, a curiosidade evidente em sua voz.

– É, estava. Mas não quero falar sobre isso agora – Nathan respondeu apontando para sua mãe com um movimento, que ele achava ser discreto, de sua cabeça.

– Mas o que- ai! – Andy foi interrompido pelo cotovelo do Kevin atingindo suas costelas.

– Você ainda deve estar cansado agora, nós entendemos – Kevin disse rapidamente, enquanto Andy massageava suas costelas.

Madame Pomfrey entrou na ala por uma porta pequena que conduzia ao seu escritório. – Bom dia, Sr. Granger. Posso ver que está bem melhor que da última vez que o vi – disse, e começou a lançar feitiços diagnósticos em Nathan. – Bem melhor, mesmo.

– Tenho que ir ao Salão Principal para o café da manhã – Harry disse para a Hermione, acrescentando aos três meninos, – Espero ver vocês na minha aula hoje.

– Se ele tomar seu café da manhã e ainda se sentir bem depois – Papoula respondeu por Nathan, que revirou os olhos.

– Por que não me acompanham, meninos? – Harry perguntou e recebeu dois sorrisos entusiasmados como resposta. Harry sorriu também e deu um beijo rápido na bochecha de Hermione, antes de deixar a Ala Hospitalar na companhia dos Grifinórios.

Mãe e filho tomaram o café da manhã juntos. Conversaram enquanto esperavam Madame Pomfrey liberar Nathan, o que finalmente aconteceu duas horas depois. Hermione acompanhou seu filho através dos corredores e saguões do castelo com um sentimento de nostalgia. Ela realmente tinha saudades de Hogwarts, sua segunda casa. Parando em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, Hermione deu outro abraço em Nathan e beijou o topo de sua cabeça.

– Sinto tanta a sua falta. Seja um bom menino e pare de se meter em encrenca, está bem? – ela disse, brincando com o cabelo de Nathan.

Nathan então sorriu. – Obrigado, mãe – falou, e dizendo a senha ao retrato, desapareceu atrás dele para dentro da Torre da Grifinória.

Hermione tinha mais uma coisa para fazer em Hogwarts antes de voltar para Londres. Tinha que encontrar Severo Snape.

---

A presença da Srta. Granger na escola perturbara Severo mais do que ele queria admitir. Ela trouxe-lhe de volta memórias do pior ano da sua vida. Passara muitas horas na Torre de Astronomia antes de voltar para seus aposentos nas masmorras ontem à noite. Não entrava naquela parte do castelo desde o dia em que Dumbledore morreu; desde o dia em que _ele_ o matara. Mas ontem à noite retornara ao lugar; simplesmente ficara lá, observando a lua cheia e as estrelas que a rodeavam, torturando-se com coisas há muito feitas, há muito idas, há muito perdidas.

Será que ele poderia ter feito as coisas de outra forma? Certamente poderia. Ele vislumbrara várias possibilidades para os eventos daquela noite, e todos terminavam com sua morte. Não a de Dumbledore, não a de Potter, não a de Malfoy; somente a sua morte. Mesmo assim, ele vivera para cumprir o pedido de Alvo. Matara o homem que confiara nele com sua própria alma, e enterrara sua honra na tumba branca junto com seu único amigo.

Pouco mais de um ano depois disso, Severo encontrou-se redimido de seus crimes atrozes pela Suprema Corte dos Bruxos. Potter estava certo; ele deveria estar em Azkaban com o restante dos Comensais da Morte. Lá era seu lugar, com assassinos cruéis; não em uma escola, ensinando crianças inocentes.

Mas então, apareceu Hermione Granger, a pessoa responsável por tudo isso. Ela confiara nele quando ninguém mais confiaria. Procurou-o depois que deixara Hogwarts naquela noite. Trouxera-o de volta à reunião da Ordem, explicara e provara sua lealdade à Dumbledore, mesmo depois da morte do velho bruxo.

Apesar disso, ele provara mais uma vez que sua honra havia sido enterrada na noite em que matara Dumbledore. Ela confiara nele tanto quanto Alvo o fizera antes, e ele também a traiu. Ele a violara; a machucara para salvá-la. Ah, como ele se odiava; ele e as suas malditas escolhas. Ainda mais porque ela nunca o culpou; pelo contrário, fôra ela quem preparara a sua defesa para sua audiência. Ela, Hermione Granger, o livrara de Azkaban, o lugar de onde ele pertencia.

E agora tinha o menino, Nathan Granger. Ela ficava dizendo para seu filho o quanto ele, Severo Snape, era honrado, que herói ele era e toda essa baboseira. O menino deveria ter medo dele, o assassino cruel das masmorras, e não se sentir confortável em suas aulas, em suas detenções... em seus braços. O menino estava tão desesperado por seu reconhecimento que estava disposto a arriscar a própria vida para receber elogios dele. Dele, o seboso! E era tudo culpa _dela_.

Ele passara pela Ala Hospitalar depois de deixar a Torre de Astronomia e a encontrara lá, dormindo ao lado da cama do filho. Ele não entrara na ala, não com ela lá. Observara-a pela pequena janela na porta. Ela estava dormindo em Hogwarts para ficar com o filho, e isto fizera do resto da sua noite um inferno.

Ele ainda estava evitando-a na manhã seguinte. Estava no meio de uma aula dupla, a mesma que o filho dela deveria estar assistindo se não estivesse preso a uma cama de hospital... _por causa dela_, acrescentou mentalmente. _Sim, porque é tudo culpa dela. É tudo culpa de Hermione Granger._

Snape foi trazido de volta de sua divagação pelo som de um pilão caindo no chão. Levantou de sua cadeira e rosnou para o infeliz aluno. – Oras, mas é tão difícil segurar os utensílios enquanto os usa, Sr. Bucknall. Cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina por sua incompetência!

A surpresa estava na cara de cada aluno na sala de aulas. – O que aconteceu com ele? – Andy usou a voz mais baixa possível para perguntar ao Kevin, que estava sentado logo atrás dele.

– Não sei e nem quero saber, se ele está descontando pontos da Sonserina desse jeito! – Kevin respondeu num sussurro.

A aula transcorreu no mais absoluto silêncio, e sem mais nenhum incidente. Ninguém queria provocar o mestre de Poções quando ele estava de bom humor, muito menos agora, com um humor horrível desses.

– Vocês têm dez minutos para entregarem suas amostras, limparem suas bagunças e desaparecerem da minha frente! – Snape disse a todos eles quando a aula estava acabando.

Os alunos fizeram o que lhes fôra mandado o mais rápido que puderam; ninguém queria ser o último a sair da sala de aula e ser deixado sozinho com o Snape e seu mal humor, que era o pior que eles já haviam visto. Quando os últimos dois alunos deixavam a sala rapidamente, Hermione Granger apareceu na porta.

– Então você ainda está aqui – Snape disse como reconhecimento da presença dela.

– Estava procurando por você antes de voltar para Londres – Hermione disse entrando na sala de aula, andando em direção à mesa dele, onde ele estava sentado.

Ele levantou-se e começou a recolher os frascos que os alunos deixaram em sua mesa. – Já me encontrou – disse num tom de voz seco.

Hermione observava o homem à sua frente. Ela nuca mais o vira desde a audiência dele no Ministério, há mais de onze anos; o pai do seu filho. – Sim, eu o encontrei – falou, um pouco perdida com o que dizer agora que estava na mesma sala que ele.

A hesitação dela o irritava ainda mais. _Ela poderia acabar logo com esse tormento_, ele pensou, mas continuou a ignorá-la.

– Gostaria de agradecer pelo que fez ontem – Hermione disse, observando as mãos dele enquanto trabalhavam, colocando os frascos no engradado que agora repousava na mesa.

Mesmo esperando por isso, Snape sentiu como se tivesse sido atingido; as palavras dela o faziam passar mal. Parou de fingir que estava ocupado. – Não tem que me agradecer. É meu dever proteger os alunos – disse sem tirar os olhos de sua mesa.

– Eu sei, mas quero agradecer mesmo assim – ela insistiu, dando mais um passo em direção a ele.

Snape levantou os olhos e olhou para ela. Ela estava diferente de quando a vira pela última vez, como notou na noite anterior. Sentia-se desconfortável com a maneira que ela o encarava e baixou seus olhos, continuando com sua tarefa. – Se você já disse o que queria quando veio aqui, pode ir embora agora. Estou muito ocupado – disse, dispensando-a.

Hermione também abaixou sua cabeça, também sentia-se desconfortável com o homem a sua frente, mas por razões completamente diferentes. – Vou deixá-lo com seu trabalho, então. Bom dia, Professor Snape – ela disse gentilmente e virou-se para sair.

Ele não respondeu, só ergueu sua cabeça para observá-la sair. Quando não podia mais vê-la, suspirou e relaxou a mão em volta do frasco que nem percebera que estava apertando. _Ela se foi_.

---

No terceiro andar, Nathan esperava por seus amigos ao lado da sala de aula de Defesa. Ele os viu no final do corredor. Eles o viram e sorriram, apressando o passo para alcançá-lo.

– Então você está de volta! – Andy saldou-o feliz.

– Sim, Madame Pomfrey disse que eu podia voltar às aulas – Nathan disse.

– Isso é bom, mas teve sorte de faltar em Poções. O Professor Snape estava muito assustador hoje – Kevin disse.

Aquela informação deixou Nathan apreensivo. – Você também acha, Andy? – perguntou.

– Bem, sim! Deveria ter visto como ele tratou o Bucknall por deixar o pilão escorregar. Descontou pontos da Sonserina e chamou-o de incompetente. Um Sonserino! – Andy disse exasperado.

Bem, isso não é bom, pensou Nathan. Sua mãe o fizera prometer que procuraria o Professor Snape e se desculparia com ele por sua idiotice, e ele concordara. Também queria se desculpar, mesmo sabendo que seria punido. Droga, ele merecia mesmo uma punição. – Que pena, porque terei que vê-lo mais tarde – disse.

– Mas por quê? – perguntou Andy.

– Preciso agradecê-lo por ter me salvado ontem – Nathan explicou.

– Ele salvou você? Pensei que tivesse sido Harry Potter! – Kevin disse, surpreso com a notícia.

– Não, o Professor Snape me encontrou e me salvou das aranhas gigantes. Ele também me carregou até a Ala Hospitalar porque eu não conseguia andar. Vocês deveriam ter visto como ele azarou aquelas aranhas! – Nathan não conseguia disfarçar sua admiração.

– Espera um pouco. Você está dizendo que o Snape, o mesmo Snape que dá aulas de Poções, o Sonserino bastardo, salvou você? Um Grifinório! Isto não faz o menor sentido! – Kevin exclamou confuso.

Nathan revirou os olhos. – Este é o único Snape que eu conheço – disse, trivialmente.

Naquele momento, Harry Potter entrou na sala de aula pela porta lateral que dava acesso ao escritório de Lupin. Vendo Nathan sentado com seus amigos, sorriu e disse – Fico feliz que conseguiu vir para a minha aula, Nathan. – Seu afilhado deu apenas um sorriso como resposta.

– Bem, acho que não é necessário que eu me apresente. Vamos começar com a aula, então. Vamos aprender alguns encantamentos de bloqueio defensivo hoje. Saquem suas varinhas – Harry instruiu. A turma estava quieta, olhando-o intensamente. Ele suspirou. – Certo, manda. O que vocês querem saber? – perguntou em resignação. Toda vez que vinha a Hogwarts para substituir Lupin, era a mesma coisa. Todos os alunos queriam saber sobre seus atos heróicos.

– Como foi encarar Você-Sabe-Quem? – uma menina na frente perguntou e todos ficaram atentos para ouvir a resposta.

– Foi algo que tive que fazer, então o fiz. Voldemort não me deixaria em paz enquanto vivesse, então tive que destruí-lo – ele explicou.

– Você usou mesmo a Maldição da Morte? – perguntou um Sonserino.

– Sim, usei – foi a curta resposta de Harry.

Nathan sabia que seu padrinho não gostava de falar sobre a guerra então ergueu sua mão. – Sim, Nathan? – Harry disse, um pouco surpreso.

– Por que parou de jogar quadribol e se tornou um Auror? – Nathan perguntou.

Harry sorriu para seu afilhado em sinal de agradecimento – Achei que estava na hora de colocar meus conhecimentos de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em uso, e é isso que vamos fazer agora. Varinhas para fora! – A aula então progrediu para os encantamentos defensivos.

---

Snape não apareceu para as refeições no Salão Principal. Ele não queria ver mais ninguém naquele dia. Agora ele estava sentado na penumbra de seu escritório, esperando às nove horas para fazer sua ronda no castelo, antes de recolher-se aos seus aposentos para tentar esquecer este maldito dia.

O som da voz de Hermione agradecendo-lhe ainda soava em sua mente, junto com todas as coisas que ouvira ontem na Ala Hospitalar. Não perguntaria a ela, claro, mas ouvi-la dizendo que ele salvara o menino pelo menos uma vez antes estava intrigando-o. Ele tentou lembrar-se de cada um dos meninos que havia ajudado em todos esses anos. Não eram muitos, e ainda assim ele não conseguia descobrir. Balançou a cabeça, expulsando os pensamentos de sua mente. Não queria pensar mais nisso. Tentou mais uma vez se concentrar nas redações que estava corrigindo dos alunos do terceiro ano.

Ele conseguiu terminar algumas quando ouviu uma batida na porta. Ergueu a cabeça do pergaminho e amaldiçoou a interrupção. – Entre – rosnou.

A porta abriu-se e a figura de um menino apareceu, delineada pelas tochas no corredor. Enquanto a figura avançava para dentro da sala, Snape o reconheceu. – Granger – emitiu. Era tudo o que ele precisava para completar seu dia infernal; outro encontro com outro Granger.

– Boa noite, Professor Snape – Nathan saudou.

Tudo que Snape queria era se livrar dele o mais rápido possível. – O que você quer? – perguntou impacientemente.

– Quero me desculpar – Nathan disse em voz baixa. Movia-se com hesitação, evitando os olhos de Snape, sua timidez incomum traindo alguns de seus sentimentos.

Snape suspirou. _O que há de errado com esses Granger?_ pensou, mas então notou a atitude do menino, ou falta de atitude, na verdade. _Ele está... envergonhado?_ Ele então sorriu maliciosamente. – Deveria se envergonhar da sua idiotice. Pensei que você fosse mais que um Grifinório estúpido e descuidado, mas parece que eu estava enganado. Você é apenas mais um cabeça-oca. – Ele viu o menino literalmente recuar pela primeira vez. Isso não o satisfez como pensou que faria, e franziu a testa.

– Sinto muito – Nathan disse, com a cabeça baixa. – Eu fui idiota como um Trasgo e estou aqui para receber minha punição, senhor.

_Ele está aqui para ser punido?_ Este era um pensamento confuso. _Ninguém vem ao meu escritório à procura de punição, a não ser que eles sejam mandados... ou arrastados para cá._ – Quem mandou você aqui? – perguntou então.

– Ninguém, senhor. – Nathan ergueu abruptamente sua cabeça para olhar para o mestre de Poções, em confusão.

– Então por que você veio? Você quer que eu lhe puna? – Snape perguntou, com um sarcasmo evidente na sua voz.

– Ninguém tem mais direito que o senhor – Nathan respondeu firmemente. – Foi você quem me salvou das aranhas e me carregou para a Ala Hospitalar. É lógico que você deva ser àquele a me punir – acrescentou.

Aquela declaração fez Snape erguer uma sobrancelha. – Cinqüenta pontos a menos para a Grifinória e um mês de detenções – ele declarou. Nathan não expressou nenhum som em protesto. – Você acha que será suficiente? – Snape acrescentou com um sorriso malicioso.

– Se está perguntando se isso me manterá fora da Floresta Proibida, então sim. Mas se está me perguntando se isso vai compensar minha idiotice, então eu bem que deveria passar o resto do ano em detenção, senhor – Nathan disse, seus olhos brilhando na luz da lareira.

Snape notou a raiva nos olhos do menino e não pôde evitar de admirar a espirituosidade de Nathan. – Acho que posso pular o sermão, então – disse, vagamente entretido.

– Minha mãe já cobriu esta parte, senhor – Nathan assegurou ao mestre de Poções.

– Talvez, mas ela é apenas um dos pais. E o seu pai? – Snape perguntou.

Nathan inquietou-se por um momento, desviando seus olhos do professor. Snape notou e chegou a suas próprias conclusões. – Ele é um Trouxa, então. Entendo.

– Não senhor, eu... – a voz de Nathan morreu, sem saber como explicar. Talvez fosse melhor se ater à verdade –, eu não sei quem é meu pai – ele disse numa voz bem baixa, esperando que Snape não o escutasse.

Mas Snape escutara, e estava franzindo a testa. – Você não sabe? – Snape disse, quase como numa resposta reflexiva à revelação. _Ele não sabe quem é o pai dele?_ Sua mente tentava processar aquela informação. _A Srta. Granger não sabe quem é o pai de seu filho?_ Aquilo lhe parecia impossível. _Claro que ela sabe!_ repreendeu-se mentalmente. _A sabe-tudo saberia quem é o pai de seu filho, não saberia?_

Sua divagação mental foi interrompida por Nathan. – Mas tem sempre alguém para cumprir o papel dele em termos de disciplina. Desta vez foi o Tio Harry.

Snape ficou ali sentado, apenas olhando para o menino com uma mal disfarçada descrença.

Nathan estava começando a sentir um pouco de desconforto. Embora estivesse acostumado com a situação, ele sempre se sentia embaraçado no primeiro momento que as pessoas descobriam que ele não conhecia a identidade do próprio pai. Quase que lendo os pensamentos de Snape, Nathan disse – Minha mãe sabe quem é o meu pai, claro, mas ela não me diz.

Percebendo sua oportunidade e hesitando só um pouquinho, ele perguntou ao mestre de Poções – Você a conheceu quando ela estudava aqui, senhor. Você se lembra se ela namorou alguém no sétimo ano? – e então acrescentou num tom sarcástico, tentando disfarçar seu nervosismo –, Eu sei que ela namorou o Tio Rony, mas eu decididamente não sou um Weasley.

Snape estava examinando Nathan cuidadosamente agora. O menino não disse mais nada e só ficou ali em pé. Estes enigmas eram do tipo dos que o mestre de Poções gostava de resolver. Não, o menino decididamente não era um Weasley.

Ele observava Nathan como se estivesse vendo-o pela primeira vez. Observava sua forma esbelta, alta para um menino de onze anos, e seus dedos longos. Deixou seus olhos viajarem das mãos para o rosto do menino; queixo quadrado, boca cheia, nariz bem delineado e cabelos negros como carvão. E então seus olhos encontraram a escuridão dos olhos do menino. Era como se estivesse olhando num espelho. Snape finalmente confrontou suas lembranças daquele ano e tudo que estava vendo no menino ali, em pé na sua frente. Seus olhos se arregalaram. – Não! – disse, só um pouco mais alto que um sussurro.

A expressão estranha que passou pelo rosto do seu professor não passou despercebida por Nathan, mas ele disse simplesmente – Tudo bem, Professor. Parece que ninguém sabe, com exceção da minha mãe. – Ele agora sentia-se exposto. Não queria ficar ali nem mais um instante. Foi até a porta, deixando para trás um Snape carrancudo que o encarava. – Vejo você amanhã, senhor. Boa noite – ele disse, pouco antes de fechar a porta atrás de si.

Snape ainda estava olhando fixamente para onde o menino estivera em pé momentos atrás, como se ainda estivesse vendo-o ali. Fechou seus olhos e todas as semelhanças entre ele e Nathan Granger passavam em sua memória como se as estivesse vendo numa Penseira. Nathan trabalhando em sua sala de aula; Nathan erguendo uma sobrancelha durante as refeições; os olhos e os cabelos de Nathan e suas mãos delgadas... – Não! Não! NÃO! – vociferou a última negação enquanto era forçado a reconhecer o que agora estava ostensivamente óbvio: ele era o pai do Nathan! Cobriu o rosto com suas mãos.

_Como ela pôde fazer isso? Por que ela faria isso? Ela teve uma criança de um..._ De repente achava difícil respirar. Seu peito doía, seus olhos estavam cerrados. Bruscamente, levantou-se de sua mesa, derrubando a cadeira atrás de si. Agarrou o frasco de tinta que estava em sua mesa. – Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo! – berrou, e a tinta vermelha manchou a porta de seu escritório com o estilhaçar do frasco.

Colocou a palma de suas mãos nos cantos da mesa, procurando um pouco de equilíbrio, e baixou sua cabeça. Estava sentindo-se mal. Tentava respirar novamente, mas doía. Ele sofria com cada ar inspirado, com cada pensamento. _Arruinei a vida dela._ E de repente suas pernas não podiam mais agüentar seu peso, e ele caiu de joelhos, agarrando-se ao topo da mesa com as juntas dos dedos brancas pela força que fazia.

As imagens da noite em que Hermione fôra capturada por um grupo de Comensais da Morte passavam por sua mente. Ele podia vê-las como se estivesse passando por aquilo novamente. Um grupo de quatro homens mascarados, dois agarrando-a por cada braço enquanto ela lutava em vão para ser solta, entraram na reunião de Comensais congregados ao lado do Lorde das Trevas. Mal conseguia disfarçar seu terror pela garota quando ela fôra jogada com força no chão. Podia ver a satisfação no rosto distorcido de Voldemort. – A fã número um do Potter, mas que surpresa agradável – ele disse com aquela voz de réptil.

Snape colocara sua mente para trabalhar numa forma de salvá-la sem expor sua posição como espião, depois de tudo que passara para mantê-la; mas não conseguia pensar em nada. Assistia com horror dissimulado o Lorde das Trevas lançar o Cruciatus nela, e enquanto os gritos penetravam sua mente, ele sabia que tinha que encontrar um jeito de salvá-la.

Voldemort declarara que ela não tinha mais utilidade para ele, depois de saquear totalmente sua mente por informações valiosas. Vira sua oportunidade então, quando um Comensal aproximou-se da garota no chão, já abrindo as calças. Tinha que fazer aquilo se quisesse mantê-la viva. Então o fez.

Desvencilhou-se da multidão que se formara ao redor dela e proclamou – Ela é minha. – Tinha que lembrar-se que esse era o único jeito. Soltou o cinto, abriu as calças e ajoelhou-se perto dela. Seus olhos encontraram-se com os olhos dela, manchados de lágrimas, e ele desviou seu olhar para concentrar-se na tarefa em mãos. Tinha que fazer isto se quisesse salvar a vida dela.

Ele a puxou para mais perto de si com força, e seu corpo encontrou o dela. A cada golpe dentro dela, sentia um pedaço de sua alma escapar de seu ser. Ela derramou lágrimas silenciosas enquanto a violava. Todavia, os Comensais da Morte ali reunidos deleitavam-se com o show, e quando acabou eles estavam famintos por mais.

Foi quando Snape agarrou o braço de Hermione com força e trouxe-a de pé junto com ele. Aproximaram-se do Lorde das Trevas e Snape disse – Quero esta sangue-ruim para mim, meu Lorde.

A criatura com cara de cobra pareceu considerar seu pedido por um momento. Os outros esperavam com expectativa. – Por que você a quer, Snape? – ele então perguntou.

– Ela me atormentou por seis anos, meu Lorde. Eu a quero como minha escrava pessoal. Vingança, meu Lorde – respondeu e apertou ainda mais o braço da Hermione para mostrar que era sério.

Voldemort pareceu gostar da exibição de posse. – Você pode ficar com ela, Snape, mas tem total responsabilidade por ela. Se ela escapar, você morre.

– É claro, meu Lorde – Snape disse e abaixou-se, forçando Hermone a se abaixar também, para beijar a barra das vestes de Voldemort. – Peço permissão para sair, meu Lorde.

Então, ele deixara a reunião levando Hermione. Ambos Aparataram na sua casa simplória na Rua da Fiação. Ele a levou para um dos pequenos quartos no segundo andar da casa e examinou-a, procurando por qualquer ferimento sério. Ela não dissera nada desde que ele a tocara pela primeira vez. Ele curara os cortes e hematomas menores o melhor que pôde, tentando não tocá-la além do necessário. Ele cobriu seu corpo inerte com um cobertor surrado, e fez menção de deixar o quarto por um momento. Tinha sua mão direita na maçaneta quando ela decidiu quebrar o silêncio – Obrigada.

Ele congelou no lugar ao ouvir aquela palavra desmerecedora vinda dela. Fechou os olhos por um momento e deixou o quarto, voltando somente para levar-lhe comida e alguns livros pelo restante de sua estadia. Ele não podia encará-la.

E hoje, a conseqüência daqueles atos acabara de deixar seu escritório; um filho, seu filho, um filho de um estupro. A raiva cresceu em suas entranhas, escapando por seus olhos quando se abriram mais uma vez, furiosos na luz da lareira. Levantou-se de sua posição ajoelhada, descontando sua raiva na mesa em uma tentativa de diminuir sua frustração. Se ele já não conseguia se perdoar antes, agora só o que queria era se enterrar, junto com sua honra e Alvo Dumbledore, na tumba branca perto do lago.

---

Hermione sentou-se em sua mesa no escritório em seu apartamento, sem saber do homem furioso lá em Hogwarts. Ela deixara o castelo logo depois que falara com Snape naquela manhã. Seu trabalho na universidade mantivera sua mente longe dos eventos do dia, mas sem distrações agora, não conseguia evitá-los mais.

Severo salvara Nathan sem saber que salvava seu próprio filho. _Coisas do destino_, pensou. Ver Snape trouxera-lhe de volta sentimentos que pensou que não tinha mais. Sentira-se desconfortável na presença dele. O fato de carregar um segredo de magnitude catastrófica também não ajudava nenhum pouco.

Ele não mudara muito desde a última vez em que o vira. Não fisicamente, e nem em seu comportamento, pelo que soubera por Nathan. O modo como a tratou na sala de aulas era mais uma prova disso. _Por que ele não pode aceitar gratidão?_ pensou. _Ele sempre vem com o discurso "era o meu dever"._ Balançou a cabeça.

A imagem das mãos dele trabalhando com os frascos de poções veio então a sua mente. _Ele ainda é habilidoso em cada movimento_, pensou. Lembrou-se da primeira vez em que vira Snape, na sua primeira aula de Poções, quando era apenas uma aluna do primeiro ano. O discurso apaixonado, o modo como manipulava os ingredientes e utensílios... Fazia-a lembrar de Nathan. Suspirou, seu segredo a assombrando novamente.

Encontrar Snape depois de tanto tempo trouxera para frente de sua mente a noite em que fôra capturada por Comensais da Morte. Era uma memória dolorosa que assombrava seus sonhos e a fazia acordar com lágrimas nos olhos. Entretanto, enquanto consciente, Hermione não tinha medo da lembrança. Ela era grata pela presença de Severo naquela reunião, pois caso contrário, estaria morta. Ele era o homem mais corajoso que conhecia.

A coragem dele excedera todas as suas expectativas naquela noite. Ela já estava resignada ao seu destino de ser estuprada e morta, quando ela ouviu a voz dele dizendo que ela era dele. Quando ele ajoelhara perto dela, ela sabia o que ele faria e, embora estivesse assustada, também confiava nele. Ela sabia que ele não gostara daquilo tanto quanto ela, mas que fizera o que tinha que fazer para salvar sua vida, e ela o agradecia por isso.

Sabia que ele lamentava o que fôra forçado a fazer pela maneira como a tratou depois. Nos nove dias que passara como sua _hóspede_, ele quase não lhe direcionara uma palavra. Ele não a olhou nos olhos ou passou mais que o tempo necessário no quarto que arranjara para ela. Ele a permitira acesso a sua extensa biblioteca, mas ela nunca o encontrara lá.

Mesmo depois que a guerra acabara, durante a audiência, trocaram pouquíssimas palavras. Naquela ocasião ela já estava grávida e havia decidido não contar-lhe. Ele nunca permitiria que ela levasse a gravidez adiante, e ela queria ter o bebê. Prometera a si mesma que contaria a ele quando a gravidez atingisse o ponto após o qual o aborto não poderia ser feito com segurança, mas não tivera coragem. O mesmo aconteceu quando Nathan nasceu e este segredo a assombrava ainda hoje.

Mas após isso tudo, ela ficou com o Nathan, o presente mais precioso que a vida poderia ter lhe dado. Ela almejava o dia que poderia contar-lhe sobre o pai, mas temia que este dia nunca chegasse. O que viu hoje em Hogwarts não foi muito encorajador. Snape não parecia ter mudado nenhum pouco; como poderia enfrentá-lo? Não sabia.

A noite que passara na cadeira ao lado da cama do Nathan estava começando a fazer efeito. Ela estava cansada e suas costas doíam. Levantou-se e deixou o escritório para um banho mais que merecido. Tinha que retomar o trabalho que negligenciara para atender ao chamado da Diretora. _Amanhã será um dia cheio_, pensou.

* * *

**A/N:** Sofrido, eu sei. Mas tinha que ser assim! Espero não ter ofendido ninguém com aquela pequena cena. Bom, agora vocês sabem o que aconteceu, então quero saber o que pensam de toda essa confusão. Deixem reviews. :0)

FerPotter :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** Um Nathan desinformado vai enfrentar um mês de detenções com seu pai, agora muito bem informado.


	10. Capítulo 10: Relacionamentos

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Dez, wow. :0) Um Nathan desinformado vai enfrentar um mês de detenções com seu pai, agora muito bem informado. Ai, ai, ai!

* * *

**Capítulo 10: Relacionamentos**

Nathan deixou o escritório do Professor Snape franzindo a testa pensativo. Ele notara a expressão estranha no rosto de Snape depois de ter lhe perguntado sobre o passado de sua mãe. _Ele sabe alguma coisa_, concluiu, _assim como o tio Harry_. Todos que sabiam algo que poderia ajudá-lo a descobrir a identidade de seu pai preferiam não lhe dizer nada. _Por quê?_ ele se pegou pensando. _Será que ele é uma pessoa tão horrível que todos sentem a necessidade de me proteger dele?_ Não era a primeira vez que sua mente o levava àquela suposição.

Ele voltou à Torre da Grifinória tentando entender o que poderia ser tão horrível sobre seu pai. _Será que ele está morto?_ Não, já pensara sobre essa possibilidade e a descartara. Se seu pai estivesse morto, sua identidade não seria de tamanha importância, seria? Ele achava que não. _Ele deve ser um homem horrível e perigoso._ Este deveria, mais provavelmente, ser o caso. Seu pai era um monstro. _Será que ele está em Azkaban, então?_ Só poderia ser, porque de uma coisa ele estava certo: seu pai era um bruxo. Mas, mesmo assim, por que seria tão importante que ele não soubesse sua identidade? Nathan balançou a cabeça com a falta de respostas.

Ele passara por isso tantas vezes, mas ainda ia descobrir algo que realmente o levasse ao nome do seu pai. E mais uma vez, Snape sabia de alguma coisa. Isso era novidade. tio Harry era o melhor amigo da sua mãe, então era lógico Nathan esperar que ele soubesse de alguma coisa sobre o assunto, mas Snape... isso era completamente inesperado. Nathan nunca havia pensado em Snape como um dos amigos de sua mãe. Perguntara ao mestre de Poções sobre os relacionamentos dela somente por impulso, e agora ele percebeu que Snape sabia de alguma coisa. _O que ele sabe? Será que ele sabe quem é o meu pai?_ Ele suspirou.

Nathan entrou na sala comunal ainda perdido em seus pensamentos. Kevin o avistou perto do buraco aberto pelo retrato e chamou Andy, que trabalhava em sua redação de Transfiguração. Ambos observaram seu amigo distraído, andando sem rumo pela sala. Kevin o trouxe de volta de suas reflexões. – Ei, Nathan!

Nathan olhou para eles, surpreso ao vê-los ali; e percorreu o espaço que o separava de seus amigos. – E aí – disse sem um traço de entusiasmo, acomodando-se na poltrona em frente à mesa onde eles trabalhavam. Estava cansado, tanto pelas atividades do dia, que agora faziam efeito em seu corpo enfraquecido, quanto por sua mente extenuada.

Andy, ao notar o comportamento incomum de Nathan, perguntou – Está se sentido bem?

Nathan suspirou. – É, estou bem. Só um pouco cansado, só isso.

– Tem a ver com o Snape? – perguntou Kevin. – Eu nunca o vi tão assustador quanto hoje. – Depois de uma pausa, acrescentou – Ele ofereceu alguma coisa para você beber? Você não aceitou, não foi? – Olhou para Nathan preocupado.

– Isto seria uma estupidez – concordou Andy. – Todos sabem que Snape é um bruxo das trevas, e do jeito que ele estava hoje...

– O Professor Snape não é um bruxo das trevas. Ele salvou a minha vida ontem, lembra? – Nathan o repreendeu. – Eu só não beberia nada que ele me oferecesse porque ele é um Sonserino.

– Este também é um bom motivo – concordou Kevin, assentindo com a cabeça. – Bem, como foi o encontro então?

– Cinqüenta pontos e um mês de detenções – Nathan declarou simplesmente.

– Um mês? Isso é horrível! Como alguém pode sobreviver a um mês de detenções com o Snape? – Andy perguntou incrédulo.

Nathan suspirou. – Eu darei um jeito – assegurou aos seus amigos. – Eu sobrevivi um dia; posso sobreviver aos demais.

– Mas, um mês inteiro? Eu não sei... – Andy disse, incerto. – Você deveria procurar a Diretora e pedir a ela que fizesse algo a respeito. Eu não acho que ela iria querer ver ninguém com o Snape por tanto tempo.

– Eu vou ficar bem – Nathan assegurou aos seus amigos mais uma vez. Ele agora enxergava este mês de detenções com o Professor Snape com uma luz completamente diferente, mas seus amigos não sabiam disso. O mestre de Poções sabia algo sobre seu pai e não seria tão ruim assim passar algum tempo com ele. Teria mais oportunidades de investigar. Esta poderia ser sua chance de finalmente descobrir quem era o seu pai.

Nathan nunca havia falado sobre isso com seus amigos. Eles não perguntaram, e ele também não lhes contou nada. Nathan estava confortável com a situação, já que não queria seus amigos olhando para ele como o bastardo que era. Não, não diria nada. Manteria a informação para si mesmo.

Claro, quando Andy começava a contar histórias de seu pai, de como ele o ensinara manobras de quadribol e todas as outras coisas divertidas, Nathan também desejava ter um pai. Perdera tantas coisas que só um pai poderia oferecer. Tentara imaginar seu pai fazendo tudo aquilo que Andy falava, mas não conseguia imaginar direito. Faltava alguma coisa, não conseguia imaginar o rosto de seu pai.

Decidindo que não tinha forças nem para começar a ler o que tinha programado para a noite, Nathan disse boa noite e dirigiu-se ao dormitório. Teria sua primeira detenção amanhã e ainda estava pensando no que fazer com a informação que adquirira hoje. Snape sabia algo sobre seu pai.

---

Severo conseguira acalmar-se um pouco depois daquela explosão de raiva. Agora estava andando de um lado para o outro da sala de estar de seus aposentos, pensando no que fazer. Entre uma idéia e outra, lhe vinha à cabeça uma forma de agredir Hermione Granger, e era quando ele parava de andar e respirava fundo, só para começar a andar novamente.

Em um instante de loucura, pensou em matar a Srta. Granger e depois em se matar, mas conseguira controle suficiente para perceber que aquela não era a resposta. Tudo isso estava acontecendo, primeiramente, porque quisera que ela vivesse. A idéia de se matar ainda pairava em sua mente entre uma idéia ruim e outra pior, mas seus instintos Sonserinos de auto-preservação logo o impediam, e ele voltava à estaca zero. Não tinha uma mísera idéia sequer sobre o que fazer.

Cansado de andar de um lado para o outro, sentou-se na poltrona em frente ao fogo crepitante que iluminava a sala. _Como ela pôde fazer isso comigo?_ Urrava, frustrado por não saber a resposta. _Como ela pôde fazer isso consigo mesma?_ Suspirou. Não conseguia imaginar as razões pelas quais uma mulher como Hermione faria tal coisa; ficar com uma criança de um estupro. Era perfeitamente aceito abortar nessas circunstâncias, e ele tinha certeza que ela sabia disso. _Então por quê? Por que continuar com uma gravidez que começara de tal maneira?_ Ele não conseguia achar uma explicação razoável para as ações dela. Este era mais um mistério a ser adicionado à coleção dos mistérios da Srta. Granger.

_Ela sabia que ele era meu filho_; ele não tinha dúvidas quanto a isso, e isso só o confundia ainda mais. O fato de que ela sabia que estava grávida de uma criança sua e seguiu adiante assim mesmo, era desconcertante. _Por que ela iria querer ficar com uma criança com o meu sangue?_ Ele contorceu o rosto com a idéia. Não estava preparado para lidar com isso: ele tinha um filho. Só podia lidar com sentimentos que ele entendia e, neste momento, ele sentia emoções demais. Queria culpar alguém por este turbilhão de sentimentos. Não poderia culpar Nathan, porque o menino não teve escolha nesta questão. Culparia a mãe dele.

Seus pensamentos se voltaram para Nathan, mesmo que a contragosto. Não, não poderia culpar o menino, mas também não precisava gostar dele. O menino era tão irritante quanto a mãe. _E tão inteligente quanto ela, também_, tinha que admitir. A habilidade do menino com poções... isso era dele. Lembrou como tinha ficado maravilhado com o trabalho de Nathan durante suas aulas. Agora ele podia reconhecer isso, porque sabia que o menino herdara essas habilidades dele. Então Severo balançou a cabeça, não queria pensar nisso. Não queria pensar no menino.

Levantou-se, deixou a pequena sala de estar e foi para o banheiro. Talvez um banho o ajudasse a pensar em uma solução. Precisava pensar com clareza em como iria lidar com isso, e sentia-se tão cansado como se tivesse confrontado uma dúzia de Dementadores. Abriu a torneira e a água começou a encher a banheira. Virou-se e encontrou seu reflexo o olhando de volta pelo espelho. Ficou ali, encarando-se e ouvindo a água cair, ouvindo seus pensamentos. Fechou os olhos e esfregou a nuca, jogando a cabeça para trás de encontro com sua mão. Então, abriu os olhos novamente. – Você é um desastre – disse ao seu reflexo. – Está sempre estragando a vida das pessoas.

Ficou se encarando até a água atingir o nível perfeito. Despiu-se e submergiu seu corpo dolorido na água morna. _Deveria confrontar a Srta. Granger_, pensou, _e dizê-la que o que fez foi o seu pior erro._ Suspirou. Não conseguiria nada com um ato tão tolo. O que estava feito, estava feito. _Entretanto, vou fazer ela se arrepender do que fez_, pensou, segurando seu maxilar fechado com a força da raiva. Se não podia voltar e mudar o fato de que tinha um filho, ele faria a mulher responsável por este erro pagar.

Fechou seus olhos novamente, tentando aproveitar o banho relaxante. Não queria um filho, nunca quis. _Outro Snape, tudo que o mundo precisava_, pensou sarcasticamente. Uma família nunca fez parte dos seus planos de vida. Não estava nem entre as dez primeiras coisas que ele mais queria. Mas se começasse a pensar sobre todas as coisas que sempre desejou na vida, iria perceber que tinha devotado todos esses anos às coisas erradas. Todos os erros que cometera em sua juventude; todos os erros que cometera como adulto... _Será que eu realmente sei o que eu quero?_ se pegou pensando. _Tudo o que quero agora é ser deixado em paz._ Disso, ele tinha certeza.

Paz parecia algo um pouco distante para se conseguir agora. Estava no meio da confusão novamente, as conseqüências de seus atos persistiam em assombrá-lo. Nenhuma paz, só incertezas e escolhas a serem feitas: mais chances de cometer mais erros. _Terei uma solução pela manhã_, pensou com convicção. Tudo que precisava era relaxar, esvaziar a mente e dormir um pouco. Terminou seu banho e colocou seu pijama.

Deitou seu corpo cansado na cama macia e tentou dormir, mas por mais que tentasse, não conseguia relaxar. Rolava de um lado para o outro, sua cabeça nos eventos que mudaram sua vida mais uma vez. Não conseguiria dormir esta noite. Não achava que conseguiria por muitas noites.

Quando a manhã chegou, Snape preparava-se para participar do café da manhã no Salão Principal. Havia decidido que não mudaria sua vida só porque uma criança tinha um pouco do seu sangue correndo nas veias. Deixou seus aposentos e encontrou alguns poucos alunos em seu caminho para o Salão Principal. Ainda era cedo e foi um dos primeiros a chegar, o que lhe era perfeitamente apropriado. Ele não estava no melhor de seus humores para lidar com alunos irritantes ou perder tempo com bate-papo com seus colegas.

Snape tomou seu lugar de sempre e serviu-se de uma xícara de café, como sempre. Uma coruja trouxe-lhe sua cópia do _Profeta Diário_ como sempre e ele leu as notícias triviais do mundo mágico enquanto tomava seu café. Passou manteiga em algumas torradas, e comeu um pouco de ovos e salsichas, como sempre. Então, olhou as mesas dos alunos e a porta de entrada, que era mais um de seus hábitos diários. Viu um grupo de alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória entrar no Salão Principal e percebeu que mais nada seria como sempre.

Nathan Granger e seus amigos encaminharam-se à mesa da Grifinória, sem notar a busca do mestre de Poções pela normalidade. Nathan dormira bem tarde na noite anterior, pensando nos eventos de ontem. Mas agora, tinha sua cabeça em outras coisas. Quando desceu as escadas que ligavam os dormitórios dos meninos à sala comunal nesta manhã, encontrara uma grande concentração de alunos em volta de um recado no quadro de avisos. Ele não teve que lutar na multidão para ver sobre o que era tudo aquilo, porque Kevin já estava vindo em sua direção com um sorriso largo no rosto. – Haverá uma festa do Dia das Bruxas! – disse com entusiasmo, e este era o único assunto em discussão desde então.

Nathan estava animado com a idéia de passar o Dia das Bruxas no mundo mágico. Mesmo tendo crescido e vivido a maior parte da sua vida no mundo Trouxa, ele sabia que este era um feriado importante para os bruxos. Já havia ouvido histórias das festas de Hogwarts e, se tudo fosse como lhe contaram, esta seria a melhor festa de todas!

Nathan crescera celebrando o Dia das Bruxas do jeito Trouxa. Ele e alguns amigos do prédio onde morava, vestindo fantasias, percorriam as ruas da vizinhança, indo de porta em porta pedir doces. Sua mãe não gostava muito dessa idéia. Sempre confiscava metade dos doces que ele conseguia. Nathan tentava explicar tudo isso para Kevin e Andy.

– Então, você veste uma fantasia e sai de porta em porta pedindo doces? – perguntou Andy.

– Exatamente, você bate na porta de uma casa e diz: doce ou travessura. Se eles não tiverem doces, você pode pregar uma peça na casa deles – Nathan tentou explicar.

– E eles não podem fazer nada? Digo, eles simplesmente ficam olhando você fazer o que quiser com a casa deles e não fazem nada? – perguntou Andy, confuso.

– Só se eles não tiverem doces, mas eles sempre têm – assegurou Nathan.

– Eles também têm abóboras enfeitadas? – perguntou Kevin.

– Algumas pessoas enfeitam abóboras, mas nem todo mundo. Você pode comprar abóboras falsas que você simplesmente liga na tomada; é muito mais fácil – Nathan explicou, o que só deixou seus amigos ainda mais confusos. Olharam um para o outro e deram de ombros; Nathan revirou os olhos.

A conversa mudou para a redação de Feitiços e então para quadribol. Nathan comia cereal da tigela quando começou a se sentir desconfortável. Parecia que alguém o estava observando. Ele olhou ao redor do salão, finalmente travando olhares com o Professor Snape, que o encarava fixamente. Ele devolveu o olhar como fazia sempre e se surpreendeu quando o mestre de Poções não franziu a testa em desaprovação, como de costume. Nathan estreitou os olhos e mesmo assim não houve resposta. Era como se o Professor Snape estivesse olhando para ele, mas não o estivesse vendo. _O que há de errado com ele? _pensou Nathan. Curioso, ele o encarou um pouco mais, e então voltou ao seu café da manhã. _Estranho_.

O Professor Snape perdera a batalha que estava travando para fingir que nada mudara. Seu _filho_ estava no mesmo salão que ele, tomando café da manhã com seus amigos Grifinórios. Ele olhava para o menino, perdido em seus pensamentos. Ele nem notara que Nathan o estava encarando momentos atrás. Falhara em ignorar a presença do menino. Balançou a cabeça e baixou seus olhos para o prato. Brincou com seu conteúdo por um tempo, até que uma voz vinda de trás interrompeu sua luta com a comida. – Estive procurando por você – Harry disse.

– O que você quer Potter? – Snape perguntou, parando de mover o garfo e brincar com a comida, mas sem tirar seus olhos do prato. _Por que eu pensei que um dia teria paz?_ meditou.

– Bem, sexta-feira é o meu último dia aqui, então eu pensei que poderíamos ter o nosso duelo – Harry disse.

Todo ano desde a queda de Voldemort, Harry desafiava Snape para um duelo. A princípio, Harry queria apenas lutar com Snape e, como sugestão de Rony, o chamara para um duelo. Depois de ter sido chamado de covarde mais uma vez, Snape aceitara o convite e, desde então, isto se tornara um tipo de tradição anual. Era, em sua maior parte, um duelo amigável, mas eles nunca conseguiriam enterrar a animosidade que existira entre eles por tanto tempo. Além disso, Harry ainda nunca tinha vencido, o que só lhe acrescentava o desejo de continuar com a tradição.

Snape pensou por um tempo, considerando o pedido. Depois de certa deliberação, ele levantou seus olhos para encontrar os de Harry. – Você ainda acha que pode me vencer, Potter? Mesmo depois de todos esses anos de fracasso? – ele zombou o herói com um sorriso malicioso.

– Você sabe o que eu acho. Você está pronto para mim desta vez? – Harry zombou de volta.

– Estou sempre pronto para você, Potter – Snape disse voltando sua atenção ao café da manhã –, você é quem nunca está pronto para mim.

– Veremos na sexta-feira. – E assim, Harry tomou seu lugar à mesa e serviu-se da comida dos elfos domésticos.

Snape tinha coisas muito mais importantes em sua mente no momento, mas recebia a distração de bom grado. Preferia pensar sobre duelar com Potter a lidar com os Granger no momento. Na verdade, esta era uma das coisas que ele esperava todos os anos; mostrar ao Harry maldito Potter o seu lugar. Ele apreciava cada oportunidade de mostrar ao Potter que ele ainda não aprendera a lição, mesmo depois de todos esses anos.

Snape comeu o que conseguiu e deixou a Mesa Principal para voltar às masmorras, dando uma olhada nos meninos que conversavam animadamente na mesa da Grifinória enquanto passava. Repreendeu-se até mesmo por este pequeno gesto e deixou o salão, amaldiçoando em voz baixa.

Nathan nem percebeu o mestre de Poções saindo depressa do Salão Principal. Tinha sua atenção na conversa ao seu redor. Travavam uma discussão aquecida sobre voar em vassouras. Desde o início das aulas de vôo na semana passada, Josephina, que morria de medo de vassouras, questionava a efetividade destas aulas. – Eu acho que deveríamos ter o direito de escolher se queremos ter aulas de vôo ou não. Detesto voar! – ela protestou.

– Eu não sei o que há para odiar em voar! É a melhor sensação que já senti. O vento, a liberdade... – disse Andy, sonhador. Ele era apaixonado por vassouras e quadribol, como o pai.

– Eu entendo o que está dizendo, Jose. Minha mãe nunca voou em uma vassoura desde as aulas de vôo dela. Entretanto, eu gosto de voar – Nathan declarou.

– Eu acho que voar é maravilhoso! Acho que deveriam permitir que alunos do primeiro ano tivessem suas próprias vassouras. Eu sei que Harry Potter tinha, e ele jogava quadribol em seu primeiro ano também – acrescentou Kevin, olhando para Harry, que falava com a Professora McGonagall perto da Mesa Principal.

– É, isso seria ótimo! – concordou Andy. – Eu gostaria de jogar como goleiro ou artilheiro. Em que posição você jogaria, Nathan?

– Não sei. O tio Harry diz que, provavelmente, eu sou muito alto para jogar como apanhador; e o tio Rony diz que eu seria um bom goleiro, mas... – Nathan foi cortado por uma voz zombeteira às suas costas.

– Eu não acho que você jogaria bem em nenhuma posição, Granger. E se o balaço for para a Floresta? Você chamaria Harry Potter para pegá-lo para você? – Devon Malfoy estava ali em pé, protegido por dois outros Sonserinos do primeiro ano.

Nathan parecia impassível à provocação. Ele simplesmente virou-se em seu lugar para olhar melhor para Malfoy, como se o desafiando a dizer mais. Quando não ouviu mais nada, virou-se de volta para a mesa e disse – Se isso é o melhor que pode fazer, Malfoy, eu sugiro que leve seu grupo de volta à mesa da Sonserina.

Aquilo visivelmente irritou Malfoy. – Você se acha tão esperto, mas perde tantos pontos para a Grifinória que nem todas aquelas respostas estúpidas que você dá na aula serão suficientes para compensar. Nós nem precisamos nos preocupar com a Taça das Casas. Foram cinqüenta pontos que você perdeu ontem? – Malfoy disse então, e os Sonserinos riram.

Todos os alunos ao redor deles pareciam muito interessados na discussão. Todos pararam de comer e conversar para assistir Nathan e Devon trocando insultos.

– Essa foi melhor. Valeu a tentativa – Nathan disse em resposta, e virando-se mais uma vez para encarar Devon ele acrescentou –, mas acho que posso recuperar aqueles cinqüenta pontos se precisar, o que é mais do que posso dizer de você. – Nathan não deu as costas desta vez. Ele encarava Malfoy, que o encarava de volta. A tensão entre eles podia ser sentida pelos expectadores, que murmuravam.

Antes que algo ruim pudesse acontecer, McGonagall, seguida por Harry, avançava entre a aglomeração que se formou ao redor dos meninos. – O que significa isto? – a Diretora perguntou. Quando não recebeu resposta dos meninos à beira de se enfeitiçarem, ela aproximou-se dos Sonserinos. – Pedirei para que volte para a sua mesa, Sr. Malfoy – disse, e acrescentou –, e isto também vale para o restante de vocês.

Continuaram a olhar feio um para o outro por um momento, e então os Sonserinos foram para a mesa deles sem dizer mais nada. A Professora McGonagall olhava feio para o resto dos expectadores e todos voltaram às suas refeições em um instante. – Alguém pode me explicar o que estava acontecendo aqui? – ela perguntou, olhando para Nathan, mas foi Kevin quem respondeu.

– Foi o Malfoy quem começou, Diretora. Ele veio até aqui só para provocar o Nathan – ele disse.

– O que ele disse? – perguntou Harry, bem interessado no que Nathan tinha a dizer.

– Só estavam me zombando – disse Nathan, sem dar muito crédito. – Não foi nada de mais.

Nem Harry, nem McGonagall estavam satisfeitos com aquela explicação, mas não o pressionaram. Harry olhou Nathan especulativamente. O menino tinha uma expressão vazia que não traía nenhuma emoção. Nathan não queria Harry tentando protegê-lo. Ouvira todas as palavras que Malfoy dissera e isso só pioraria a situação. Não, Nathan cuidaria disso sozinho.

Harry e McGonagall voltaram para a Mesa Principal e o nível de barulho no Salão Principal voltou ao normal. Nathan suspirou e virou-se de volta para seus amigos. Ninguém parecia querer perguntar-lhe qualquer coisa. _Bom_, pensou, porque ele não queria discutir isso agora.

---

– Espero esta tarefa para a semana que vem, e nem mais um dia – Hermione dizia à sua classe de Química Inorgânica quando o sinal tocou, assinalando o final das aulas da manhã.

O barulho na silenciosa sala de aula aumentou enquanto os alunos juntavam suas coisas, discutindo seus planos para o resto do dia e saíam para o almoço. Hermione voltou para sua mesa para juntar suas coisas também. Poucos minutos depois do último aluno sair, ela ouviu alguém bater na porta da sala de aula. Virou sua cabeça com o som e encontrou seu colega atravessando a sala em sua direção.

– Vamos almoçar juntos, Professora Granger? – ele a convidou com um sorriso.

O Professor William Brice, que também era professor e pesquisador no Departamento de Química, era sempre muito gentil com Hermione. Ele era consideravelmente novo na universidade e ainda não tinha muitos amigos entre o corpo docente.

– Claro. O que você tem em mente? – Hermione concordou.

Ele aproximou-se da mesa e pegou os livros que ela acabara de juntar em uma pilha. Hermione parecia querer protestar, mas decidiu não dizer nada. – Acho que é a sua vez de escolher – ele respondeu, sorrindo para ela.

– Comida italiana, então – ela disse, e eles deixaram a sala de aula e andaram juntos pelos corredores até o escritório dela. Ela abriu a porta e deixou suas notas de aula e as tarefas dos alunos em cima da mesa. O Professor Brice a seguiu e colocou os livros que carregava perto daqueles papeis. Observando a quantidade destes em cima da mesa dela, disse – Você gosta mesmo de lição de casa! Você deve ter toneladas de redações para corrigir aqui.

Hermione sorriu. – Eu acho que elas ajudam no processo de aprendizagem. – E pegando sua bolsa e casaco, declarou – Estou pronta, vamos.

Deixaram o prédio e andaram as poucas quadras que separavam a universidade do bom restaurante italiano que Hermione comia às vezes, imersos em uma conversa animada. Sentaram-se à mesa perto da janela e um garçom veio até eles para tomar seus pedidos.

Enquanto esperavam pela comida, falavam sobre vários assuntos relacionados às aulas e às suas pesquisas. Comeram suas refeições e a conversa mudou para tópicos mais pessoais. – Ouvi dizer que seu filho estuda em um colégio interno – Brice disse com um tom que mostrava sua curiosidade.

– É a mesma escola que freqüentei quando tinha a idade dele. É uma instituição muito respeitada – Hermione comentou, esperando que fosse o suficiente para mudar o interesse dele para outros assuntos.

– Deve se sentir um pouco sozinha sem ele aqui – ele disse, então.

Hermione estava um pouco surpresa com o curso que a conversa parecia tomar. – Tenho saudades dele, é claro, mas eu sabia que esse dia eventualmente chegaria. Sempre chega – ela admitiu.

– É o que dizem. Se precisar de alguma coisa, sabe que pode me procurar, não sabe? – ele disse olhando em seus olhos. Alcançando sua mão que descansava em cima da mesa, acrescentou –, Você não precisa ficar sozinha, Hermione.

Ela não se retraiu ao toque dele, mas também não se sentiu confortável com isso. – Eu lembrarei disso, William – conseguiu dizer, recolhendo sua mão que estava embaixo da dele. Pagaram a conta e deixaram o restaurante. Aquela interação deixara uma tensão estranha entre eles. Hermione não conseguia entender porque o evitara assim_. Ele é um ótimo homem; inteligente, gentil, divertido, bonito. Então, por que eu não dou uma chance para ele?_

Fizeram todo o caminho de volta à universidade neste silêncio desconfortável. Ela podia ver que magoara os sentimentos dele.

– Acho que vejo você por aí – ele disse como despedida.

– Até mais, William – ela disse, e ele afastou-se de onde ela estava, em frente à porta de seu escritório. Observou-o até ele virar à direita e desaparecer de vista. Suspirou. _Isso foi horrível_, pensou, entrando no escritório. Não tinha aulas nesta tarde, só trabalhos para corrigir, então sentou na sua mesa. Não conseguia entender porque não se sentia interessada por um homem como William. _O que há de errado comigo?_ refletiu. _Será que o William não merece sequer uma chance? Por que não?_ Ela não sabia.

Pegou a primeira pilha de papéis para corrigir e começou a ler o do topo. Entretanto, não alcançou a metade da folha. Sua cabeça estava mergulhada nos acontecimentos do almoço. _Será que é por que ele é um Trouxa?_ Ela bufou ao pensar nisso. _Isso é ridículo_! É claro que ela não se importava se ele era mágico ou não. Ela era uma nascida trouxa, vivendo no mundo Trouxa. _Por que, então?_ pensou. Tudo que sabia era que não parecia certo; ela não o queria.

_Quem eu quero, então?_ questionou-se, e do nada a imagem de Severo Snape veio a sua mente e um leve sorriso apareceu em seus lábios. Pelo menos até ela perceber o que isso significava, e então ela ofegou. _Mas o que..._

---

Snape entrou no Salão Principal para o almoço. Ele não ia deixar o menino levar a melhor; o menino que já estava lá, ele notou, e então franziu a testa em desgosto consigo mesmo por tê-lo notado.

Estava conseguindo ignorar Nathan perfeitamente bem até quase o final da refeição, quando o menino aproximou-se da Mesa Principal.

– Professor Snape? – Nathan chamou.

Snape fechou os olhos, escondidos pela cortina de cabelo, antes de tomar conhecimento dele. – O que você quer, Granger? – perguntou.

– Quero saber que horas é a detenção de hoje, senhor.

_Detenção?_ Severo havia se esquecido que dera detenção ao Nathan, com tudo o que se seguira após a declaração da punição. Mas agora tudo voltou. _Um mês de detenções_, lembrou-se, franzindo a testa para o menino. – Encontre-me às sete, na sala de aula –declarou simplesmente.

– Sim, senhor – Nathan respondeu, e saiu de encontro aos seus amigos na porta do Salão Principal.

Snape compreendeu que não poderia mais evitar Nathan. Esquecera das detenções, mas às sete horas estaria preparado para encarar o menino.

Esta pequena conversa no almoço podia ser considerada a responsável pelos muitos alunos que deixaram suas aulas da tarde em prantos, e também pela diminuição do nível de pedras preciosas em todas as gigantescas ampulhetas até a hora do jantar. Ao final do dia, Snape ainda não tinha uma solução para a detenção que se aproximava. Decidiu não ir para o jantar e retirou-se para o seu escritório.

Às sete, já de volta à sala de aula de Poções, Snape ouviu uma batida na porta. – Entre – disse.

Nathan entrou na sala e começou a avançar para onde o mestre de Poções estava, somente para ser interrompido por Snape. – Fique onde está, Sr. Granger – ouviu o professor dizer. – Estamos de saída para o escritório da Diretora para discutir a sua situação.

Nathan franziu a testa com a notícia. – Por que, senhor? – perguntou.

– Será que você tem que questionar tudo? – Snape disse por entre dentes cerrados, e sem mais nenhuma palavra, passou depressa por Nathan, deixando a sala de aula. Nathan apressou-se para acompanhar os passos largos do mestre de Poções.

Subiram em silêncio as escadas que separavam as masmorras da torre, onde ficava o escritório da Diretora. Em frente aos gárgulas, Snape ofereceu a senha e eles foram levados pela escada em caracol. Snape bateu à porta e esperou pela resposta da Diretora. Quando ouviu a voz de McGonagall dizer _entre_, ele abriu a porta.

– Em que posso ajudá-lo, Severo? – ela perguntou.

– Estou aqui para discutirmos a punição do Sr. Granger por quebrar as regras da escola e entrar na Floresta Proibida. Eu já descontei cinqüenta pontos da Casa dele e deliberei um mês de detenções – ele disse à Diretora, como se Nathan não estivesse lá. – Tudo que preciso é de alguém para supervisionar essas detenções.

– Por que não pode supervisioná-las, Severo? – McGonagall perguntou, olhando para Snape com certa surpresa –, Normalmente você é tão prestativo nestes assuntos, especialmente quando o aluno é um Grifinório.

– Não é minha função disciplinar Grifinórios, Minerva – ele declarou com irritação. – Este é o trabalho do Lupin.

Nathan não perdia nenhuma palavra da discussão. Escutava curiosamente enquanto Snape tentava se livrar dele de todas as formas. Nathan não era o único observando o mestre de Poções atentamente; um par de olhos azuis também estava fixo no homem desde a sua chegada.

– Você sabe muito bem que Lupin não está disponível no momento – McGonagall disse, perdendo um pouco sua paciência com Severo.

– Então talvez você deva assumir a punição do Granger pessoalmente – Snape ousou dizer, mostrando como estava desesperado.

McGonagall olhou para Snape incrédula. – Eu sou a Diretora; não tenho tempo para supervisionar detenções! Como o Remo não está disponível, terá que supervisionar as detenções dele você mesmo, Severo.

Não havia margem para discussão. Snape suspirou em um gesto de derrota. – De volta às masmorras, Sr. Granger – disse, sem olhar para Nathan.

Nathan hesitou antes de virar-se para sair. Era a primeira vez que entrara no escritório da Diretora e olhava tudo com interesse enquanto ouvia a discussão dos professores. Havia muitos retratos na parede atrás da mesa da Professora McGonagall e todos tinham seus olhos nos dois professores... todos menos um. A princípio, ele observava Snape como os outros, mas depois de um tempo seus olhos azuis se desviaram para olhar para Nathan. O retrato sorriu quando Nathan foi mandado sair.

Voltou para as masmorras refletindo sobre o que estava acontecendo. _O_ _Professor Snape não quer supervisionar minhas detenções. Por quê?_ _Será_ _que é por causa da conversa que tivemos ontem?_ Nathan lembrou-se da expressão estranha no rosto do Snape naquele dia. _Ele está me evitando, e é porque ele sabe de alguma coisa._

Chegando às masmorras, ao invés de esperar na porta, decidiu que era melhor entrar. A sala de aula estava pouco iluminada. Sentou-se na bancada mais próxima da mesa do Professor Snape, procurando uma distração enquanto esperava pelo professor. Porém, não teve que esperar muito.

Snape entrou na sala, visivelmente irritado. Foi até sua mesa e, sem olhar para Nathan, disse – Pegue pergaminho e pena, garoto! Você vai escrever frases.

Nathan olhou para o mestre de Poções por um instante antes de obedecer. Quando tinha o material especificado fora de sua mochila, o Professor Snape voltou a falar – Leve suas coisas para a última bancada e escreva dois metros de _Eu não devo quebrar as regras da escola_.

Nathan não questionou a ordem, mas achou-a estranha. _Por_ _que ele está me mandando para o fundo da sala? _Pegando seu material, ele sentou-se na última bancada e começou sua tarefa.

Snape mandara o menino para o fundo da sala. Não queria ficar perto dele, mas sua mente tinha uma opinião diferente. De tempos em tempos, era convencido a erguer a cabeça e observar Nathan trabalhando nas frases, um gesto que era seguido por idéias de agredir Hermione Granger assim que percebia o que estava fazendo. Mas não deixou sua cadeira pelo restante da detenção.

Uma hora depois, Nathan aproximou-se de Snape, pergaminho enrolado em mãos. – Terminei, senhor.

Snape pegou o rolo oferecido. – Saia!

Nathan mexeu-se, inquieto por um tempo, como se quisesse dizer alguma coisa, mas saiu sem dizer nada.

Snape desenrolou o pergaminho e leu as frases que se repetiam ao longo da página: _Eu não devo quebrar as regras da escola._ Seus olhos percorreram todos os dois metros e pararam para ler uma frase diferente bem no final. Ele estreitou seus olhos. Lia-se: _Eu não devo quebrar as regras da escola._ _Eu desapontei o senhor, Professor Snape. Prometo não ser mais tão estúpido. Sinto muito._

Ele amaldiçoou o pergaminho.

---

No mesmo horário no dia seguinte, Nathan e os outros estavam conversando no Saguão de Entrada. Kevin e Andy decidiram fazer companhia ao Nathan enquanto ele esperava a hora da detenção.

– Você acha que ele vai fazer você escrever frases de novo? – perguntou Andy.

– Eu não sei. Espero que não. É muito chato ficar lá sentado na sala escura, escrevendo frases estúpidas – Nathan reclamou.

– Você preferia limpar caldeirões, como da última vez? – perguntou Kevin.

– Acho que sim. Pelo menos é mais produtivo que escrever frases – Nathan respondeu.

Esperaram mais um pouco, até que chegou a hora da detenção. Kevin e Andy desejaram boa sorte ao Nathan e foram para a Torre da Grifinória, enquanto Nathan dirigiu-se às masmorras. Ele bateu na porta da sala de aula de Poções e esperou. – Entre – ele ouviu.

– Boa noite, Professor Snape – Nathan saudou, e não recebeu resposta, como sempre. Olhou para a bancada que utilizara no dia anterior e viu um caldeirão lá. Hesitou, sem saber se Snape queria que ele fosse até sua mesa ou simplesmente ficasse na última bancada. Como o professor não disse nada, Nathan seguiu, parando em frente ao mestre de Poções. – Qual é a minha tarefa hoje?

– Primeiramente, o que estava pensando quando me desobedeceu ontem? – Snape não esperou por uma resposta. – Pensei que tivesse sido claro na sua tarefa, Sr. Granger, mas novamente você provou que não é tão esperto quanto pensa que é. Que frase instruí para que você escrevesse?

– Eu não devo quebrar as regras da escola, senhor – Nathan respondeu.

– E o que foi que você escreveu? – Snape perguntou, então.

Nathan ficou quieto. Ele escrevera as frases, mas então acrescentara algo mais no final. Quando percebeu que o Snape ia chamar sua atenção novamente, falou – Escrevi o comprimento pedido da frase que mandou, senhor, eu só acrescentei as outras depois que tinha terminado.

Snape ficou sem palavras. Nathan o surpreendera mais uma vez. Estava virando um hábito. _O menino é esperto_, pensou. Franzindo a testa por reconhecer mais uma qualidade admirável no menino, ele ordenou – Limpe aquele caldeirão até que esteja tão brilhante quanto um espelho. Você acha que pode fazer isso?

– Sim, senhor – Nathan respondeu, baixando a cabeça, e andou de volta para o final da sala.

Ele limpava o caldeirão enquanto o Professor Snape corrigia algumas redações, ou tentava corrigir. Como no dia anterior, de tempos em tempos Snape se pegava observando Nathan. O que ele não sabia era que estava sendo observado pelo menino também.

_Por que o rebuliço por um simples pedido de desculpas? _Nathan pensou. _Pensei que ele ia gostar de saber que sinto muito que ele esteja passando todo esse tempo comigo._ Descansando seus braços exaustos entre longas rodadas de esfregação, Nathan ficou um tempo observando Snape. Como um bom observador, Nathan percebeu que Snape não estava realmente corrigindo as redações, mas só fingindo. Talvez este fosse o momento para perguntar a ele.

– Professor Snape? – Nathan chamou.

– Espero que esteja me interrompendo para dizer que terminou.

– Não acho que esteja interrompendo, senhor – Nathan disse e, sem deixar margem para repreensão, acrescentou –, Quero saber se está bem, senhor.

– Estava melhor quando não tinha que lidar com você, Granger – Snape disse por entre dentes cerrados, cuspindo o nome. E era a mais absoluta verdade.

_Então, ele está bravo comigo_, Nathan decidiu. – Sinto muito por estar preso aqui comigo, senhor. Eu não queria que isso acontecesse.

– Será que não? Tem certeza que não planejou isso tudo? – a voz de Snape estava ganhando volume com cada pergunta. Ele se levantou. – Eu sei o que estava fazendo na Floresta garoto, e honestamente, não acho que o fez por generosidade. Você estava procurando por detenções? Queria ficar preso comigo nestas masmorras? – Severo estava ao lado de Nathan agora. – Não sei o que quer de mim, garoto, mas quero que saiba que este joguinho, seu e da sua mãe, acaba aqui! – Ele estava cara a cara com seu filho.

– Não sei do que está falando, senhor – Nathan disse, confuso. – Fui à Floresta para pegar pêlo de unicórnio, o que foi uma estupidez, eu admito. Mas eu fiz isso para fazê-lo se orgulhar de mim, e não para conseguir detenções. Não queria ficar preso aqui com o senhor, Professor, e eu não sei de que jogo o senhor está falando. Minha mãe e eu não estamos fazendo nada! – Nathan estava bravo com a menção de sua mãe. _Quem ele pensa que é para falar da minha mãe assim?_

– Então, você não sabe nada sobre a sua mãe – Snape declarou. – Ou sobre mim!

– Eu sei muito pouco sobre o senhor, Professor, mas não pode dizer que eu não conheço minha própria mãe – Nathan respondeu por entre dentes cerrados.

– Então me diga quem é o seu pai – Snape rugiu.

Nathan simplesmente olhava fixamente para o homem à sua frente; irritado. Queria gritar. Queria agredi-lo.

Snape quebrou a guerra de olhares primeiro. Estava certo de que o menino sabia da verdade e só estava zombando dele. Mas agora, já não estava mais tão convencido.

Ouvira Nathan respirar fundo e dizer – Eu deveria saber que usaria esta informação contra mim. É o que vocês fazem, não é? É o que os Sonserinos fazem. Vocês usam o conhecimento da fraqueza dos outros em vantagem própria – a voz dele era baixa e cheia de mágoa.

– Eu terminarei de limpar o caldeirão e sairei de suas masmorras, senhor.

E ele assistiu o menino completar rapidamente sua tarefa e ir embora.

* * *

**A/N: **Espero que tenham gostado das sub-histórias! Contem-me nos reviews! Voltarei a respondê-los no meu site (o link está no profile). 

Aproveito para agradecer à SnarkyRoxy (que é minha beta-reader da versão original em inglês), à Bastetazazis (minha beta-reader para esta versão em português) e à MiGranger que me ajuda com os termos potterianos. Valeu, gente. :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** É o Dia das Bruxas e um duelo está agendado; e claro, mais detenções.


	11. Capítulo 11: Brigas

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N: **Capítulo Onze, verdade.:0) É Dia das Bruxas e um duelo está agendado; e claro, mais detenções. Quem vai vencer?

* * *

**Capítulo 11: Brigas**

Nathan ainda estava chateado quando a manhã seguinte chegou. A maneira como o Professor Snape usara o fato de que ele não sabia quem era seu pai o magoara profundamente. Ele confiara no Snape por causa da sua mãe. Tudo o que ela lhe falara sobre o mestre de Poções foi o suficiente para ele; confiara em Snape, somente para ver sua confiança ser manipulada. Sim, ele realmente estava desapontado com o Professor Snape. Ele também estava bravo consigo mesmo por ter baixado a guarda.

Era assim que ele se sentia quando entrou na sala de aula de Poções para mais uma detenção. Não cumprimentou o homem à mesa, como fazia sempre. Não atravessou a sala para falar com ele. Simplesmente foi para a bancada no fundo da sala, determinado a esperar que o Professor Snape tomasse a iniciativa. O que não foi necessário, porque ali na bancada estava um pergaminho com as instruções para a tarefa da noite.

Uma hora havia passado quando ele terminou outros dois metros de frases. Nathan não dissera uma palavra desde que chegara, nem o Professor Snape. Ele enrolou o pergaminho e deixou-o na mesa onde estivera trabalhando, levantou-se de seu lugar e recolheu suas coisas. Sem nenhum olhar na direção do professor, que lia em sua mesa no outro lado da sala. Nathan saiu.

O mesmo aconteceu no dia seguinte. Ele entrou, sentou-se na última bancada e encontrou um pergaminho com instruções para escrever mais frases. Nathan leu a tarefa e revirou os olhos, mas não expressou seu desprezo de nenhuma outra forma. Ele completou a tarefa e deixou as masmorras depois de passar mais de uma hora com a companhia silenciosa do mestre de Poções, que estivera corrigindo redações.

Snape tirou os olhos das redações do sexto ano assim que a porta se fechou e suspirou aliviado. Outra detenção passara-se em silêncio absoluto; nem uma palavra trocada entre ele e Nathan. Deixando a mesa, foi até a bancada que o menino tinha acabado de desocupar e recolheu o pergaminho enrolado. Ele abriu o rolo de pergaminho e confirmou seu conteúdo; novamente, somente uma repetição da frase que havia designado. _O que eu estava esperando? Mais notas no final do pergaminho? _Ele bufou com a idéia. O menino não faria isso.

Levando o rolo com ele para sua mesa, Snape voltou às correções. Ao menos ele tentou. Ficou pensando sobre o confronto com Nathan desde o ocorrido. A princípio, estivera contente em colocar o menino em seu lugar, mostrar-lhe que ele não era o homem bom e honrado que diziam que ele era. Mas agora, depois de duas noites em silêncio, imaginava o que o menino estava pensando. Lembrou-se da expressão de mágoa no rosto de Nathan e das suas acusações que lhe fizera, de usar suas próprias fraquezas contra ele. Aquilo o incomodava.. No momento em que pedira a Nathan para que dissesse o nome do seu pai, estava esperando que o menino admitisse tudo o que sabia e confessasse seu jogo manipulador. Mas ele estava errado. Nathan não sabia de nada e fora magoado. Por ele.

Snape largou a pena e levantou os dedos para apertar o nariz entre os olhos. Não queria se incomodar com o que o menino pensava dele. Ele não queria pensar no menino. Ele estava lutando contra isso, mas sabia que estava perdendo, e não gostava nenhum pouco disso.

---

O dia seguinte era sexta-feira, o dia da festa do Dia das Bruxas. Nathan saiu da sua melancolia, cativado pela excitação ao seu redor. Estava determinado a esquecer Snape e se divertir com seus amigos. Era Dia das Bruxas!

Era logo depois do almoço e os alunos do primeiro ano não tinham aulas nas tardes de sexta-feira. A sala comunal estava zunindo quando Nathan e os outros voltaram do almoço no Salão Principal. Encontraram uma mesa vazia e começaram um jogo de Snap Explosivo. Até Nathan, que raramente tinha tempo para jogar por causa das lições de casa e, é claro, das detenções, aderira desta vez. Estavam no meio da diversão quando um menino entrou correndo na sala comunal, ofegante como se tivesse corrido uma maratona.

– Está começando! – ele gritou, e acrescentou depois que tomara o tão necessário fôlego –, Eles estão lá fora, perto do campo de quadribol.

Havia uma agitação na sala e de repente todos estavam se apressando para sair. Os alunos do primeiro ano se entreolhavam, confusos.

– Vocês não vêm? – um aluno do terceiro ano perguntou.

– Onde vocês estão indo? – Kevin retrucou.

– Para o campo de quadribol. Vocês não ouviram? O duelo está começando! – o aluno do terceiro ano disse, como se fosse a reação mais natural ao que estava acontecendo.

– Um duelo? – perguntou Andy com olhos arregalados.

– É! Vamos, ou nós vamos perder – o menino respondeu e dirigiu-se para a saída.

Andy estava em pé no mesmo instante e Kevin fazia o mesmo, mas Nathan ainda estava confuso. – Espera aí, quem está duelando? – ele perguntou.

– Eu não sei, mas se um duelo de verdade está acontecendo lá em baixo, eu não vou perder! – Andy disse, já perto do retrato da Mulher Gorda.

A curiosidade de Nathan não o deixava ficar para trás. Levantou-se e seguiu os outros Grifinórios para os jardins do castelo. Ele alcançou seus amigos nas escadarias mágicas; parecia que toda a escola estava indo para o mesmo lugar.

Quando chegou ao campo de quadribol, um grande número de alunos já estava lá, a maioria eram Sonserinos. Eles estavam vibrando enquanto os Grifinórios pareciam apreensivos. Aquilo não era muito confortador, mas não era nada comparado à cena que Nathan se deparou quando finalmente conseguiu passar pela multidão. O Professor Snape e Harry Potter apontavam suas varinhas um contra o outro. Nathan empalideceu.

Uma luz azul e viva saía da varinha de Harry, mas ela foi interceptada por uma barreira invisível antes de chegar ao seu alvo. A varinha de Snape movia-se com rapidez impressionante e uma luz vermelha irrompeu da sua ponta, na direção de Harry, que sacudiu sua própria varinha, gritando – _Protego!_ – e a luz vermelha se dissipou com um estalido.

Os dois bruxos estavam muito concentrados, observando um ao outro, para notar o Nathan parado ali perto, ficando mais preocupado a cada azaração. – Alguém tem que parar isso! – ele disse olhando em volta. Entretanto, ninguém parecia se importar. – Por que vocês não estão fazendo nada? – ele perguntou aos outros alunos a sua volta, exasperado.

– Não há nada a ser feito. Eles fazem isso todos os anos – uma menina mais velha respondeu.

Nathan ofegou – Todo ano? – mas ele não obteve resposta desta vez. Todos os olhos estavam nos bruxos duelando.

Outro clarão de luz forte passou pela visão de Nathan, levando sua atenção de volta para o duelo também.

– _Estupefaça!_ – ele ouviu Harry gritar. Com um aceno de varinha, Snape desviou a azaração estonteante. Harry então sacudiu sua varinha, dizendo – _Inanimatus Conjurus!_ – e pedras apareceram do nada de repente na sua frente. Assim que elas estavam completamente formadas ele gritou – _Oppugno!_ – e as pedras moveram-se rapidamente na direção de Snape. Entretanto, ele aparentemente esperava por isso e, com um aceno simples de sua varinha e uma expressão entediada em seu rosto, fez as pedras se desintegrarem antes de alcançá-lo.

– Você já acabou com as azarações infantis? – Snape disse com um sorriso malicioso.

A única resposta do Harry foi o estreitar de seus olhos e outra azaração, que Snape mais uma vez defendeu com facilidade, ainda sorrindo com escárnio.

Snape não esperou por outro ataque e balançou sua varinha dizendo – _Serpensortia!_

Uma cobra rastejou preguiçosa na direção de Harry, que parecia mais irritado que preocupado com ela, embora Snape ainda estivesse sorrindo. – Se você quer brincar com essas azarações de alunos do primeiro ano, eu posso muito bem me unir a você – Snape zombou.

Nathan parecia preocupado, mas Harry simplesmente sibilou para a cobra conjurada, provavelmente pedindo-lhe que voltasse na direção de Snape, que então destruiu o animal com um abano de sua varinha. Toda a escola parecia estar assistindo agora, havia um círculo grande de pessoas ao redor dos bruxos duelando e ainda mais pessoas nas arquibancadas. Nathan até podia ver alguns de seus professores, mas eles também não pareciam querer parar a briga; aquilo fez Nathan sentir-se desconfortável.

Mais um par de azarações foram trocadas e as coisas estavam piorando. Eles pareciam estar com mais dificuldade para defender os ataques um do outro, especialmente Harry. Os Sonserinos estavam particularmente satisfeitos. Nathan podia ver a satisfação nos rostos deles; Malfoy parecia estar tendo o melhor dia de sua vida.

O volume dos estouros e a intensidade das luzes aumentavam. Harry parecia ter feito uma azaração passar pela proteção de Snape, mas não foi o suficiente para tirar o bruxo mais velho do duelo. A expressão do Snape parecia mais determinada que nunca. Seus olhos estavam fixos nos de Harry quando ele sacudiu sua varinha sem dizer uma palavra. Uma linha de luz escapou da ponta da sua varinha em direção a Harry, que parecia confiante até que o movimento que fez com sua própria varinha não conseguiu parar a luz que avançava. Nathan podia ver a expressão de surpresa no rosto de Harry, e seu coração bateu descompassado. Cordas apareceram do nada, amarrando-se ao corpo de Harry e imobilizando-o no lugar. Ele caiu no chão, preso.

Nathan arregalou os olhos, e então olhou para o sorriso desdenhoso do Professor Snape, que se aproximava de Harry. Os Sonserinos estavam comemorando, os Grifinórios e os outros alunos pareciam desapontados, mas nenhum parecia preocupado com a posição de Harry no chão. Nathan correu para seu padrinho e ouviu o Professor Snape dizer – Você ainda não entendeu, Potter.

– Isso foi muito esperto – Harry admitiu. – Um Incarcerous modificado, que parece um Levicorpus quando lançado; bem Sonserino.

Snape ergueu uma sobrancelha ao ouvi-lo. – Talvez você esteja aprendendo alguma coisa afinal – e acrescentou então, com outro sorriso sarcástico –, mas aparentemente, ainda não o suficiente.

Harry estreitou os olhos e lutou contras as cordas que o prendiam. Nathan, vendo aquilo, disse em um tom de comando – Solte o tio Harry.

De repente, os dois bruxos mais velhos notaram Nathan parado ali. Harry falou primeiro – Fique fora disto, Nathan.

Mas ele não se importava com o que Harry tinha a dizer. Ele encarava o Professor Snape de maneira autoritária, esperando ser obedecido. Snape devolveu o olhar, primeiro com surpresa e irritação, mas agora ele parecia... divertido. Entretanto, ele não disse nada.

Harry parecia preocupado. – Deixe-o em paz, Snape – ele disse.

Aquilo chamou a atenção de Snape. Ele olhou para o Harry e respondeu – Ou o quê?

Aparentemente satisfeito com o silêncio de Harry, Snape se afastou, passando por Nathan como se ele nem estivesse ali.

Nathan não parecia nem um pouco preocupado com o que o Professor Snape poderia fazer com ele. – Eu disse para soltar o meu padrinho – ele disse para as costas do Snape.

Aquilo o fez parar. Ele ficou ali parado por um momento, sem virar-se para olhar para Nathan e então, sem dizer nada, pegou sua varinha e, em um movimento, as cordas que prendiam Harry desapareceram. Sem um olhar para trás, Snape atravessou rapidamente os jardins a passos largos e desceu para as masmorras.

Harry estava em pé assim que foi solto, esfregando seu braço esquerdo. Nathan virou-se para ele – Você está bem, tio Harry?

– Estou bem, estou bem – Harry respondeu, visivelmente irritado. – Eu me lembro de ter pedido para você ficar fora disso.

– É, você pediu – Nathan concordou –, mas também estava deitado e amarrado no chão – ele acrescentou, dando de ombros.

– Por mais que eu aprecie a sua preocupação, Nathan, eu não quero que o Snape tenha motivos para ser sórdido com você, e eu realmente não preciso que você fique entre nós dois – Harry disse em um tom bem sério.

– Por que vocês estavam duelando? – Nathan perguntou.

– Nós duelamos todos os anos – Harry respondeu de forma vaga.

– Foi o que eu ouvi, mas por quê? – Nathan não desistiu.

– Tem a ver com a guerra, Nathan. Não é nada que você tenha que se preocupar – Harry completou.

Nathan balançou a cabeça. – Um dia, alguém terá que me dizer o que realmente aconteceu durante essa guerra. Por mais que vocês digam que isso não me diz respeito, é como se eu de alguma forma eu fizesse parte dela, e sou o único que não entende o porquê – ele protestou. Ele sentia-se excluído, às vezes.

Eles pegaram o caminho para o castelo. Alguns alunos ainda estavam perambulando por ali, mas a maioria já estava de volta para dentro. Um Grifinório, provavelmente um aluno do sexto ano, aproximou-se deles. – Você o pega no ano que vem, Sr. Potter.

– É, mas é claro – Harry respondeu desinteressado.

Outros alunos fizeram comentários similares e Harry respondeu da mesma forma. McGonagall aproximou-se. – Quando isso vai acabar? – ela perguntou, visivelmente irritada. Harry a ignorou e ela acrescentou – Isso está ficando mais perigoso a cada ano. Você devia saber que isso não leva a nada, Sr. Potter.

– Você sabe que seria bem pior se nós realmente quiséssemos machucar um ao outro – Harry respondeu. – E eu vou pegar ele no ano que vem. Talvez quando eu ganhar, ele aprenda qual é o seu lugar e pare de ser o bastardo que ele é.

– Sr. Potter! – McGonagall repreendeu.

Nathan tinha uma expressão de surpresa no rosto, não pelo xingamento, mas por saber que Harry nunca ganhou antes. – Você está dizendo que nunca derrotou o Professor Snape em um duelo?

Harry não respondeu prontamente. Ele parecia um pouco desconfortável com a situação, até mesmo envergonhado. – Eu vou ganhar no ano que vem – ele disse com firmeza.

A Diretora estreitou os olhos.

Nathan percebeu que estava boquiaberto; saber que seu padrinho, que era dito o maior bruxo da sua idade, estivera perdendo duelos para o Professor Snape por anos, era demais. Ele não conseguia evitar que sua admiração pelo mestre de Poções aumentasse ainda mais, independente das conclusões a que chegara sobre o seu caráter duvidoso. O Professor Snape era realmente um grande bruxo, ele admitiu.

Eles chegaram ao Saguão de Entrada. A Professora McGonagall e Harry foram para o escritório dela. Nathan encontrou seus amigos e eles voltaram para a sala comunal. Ainda havia algum tempo para a festa do Dia das Bruxas.

---

Severo Snape estava de volta em seu escritório depois de ganhar outro duelo contra Harry Potter. Normalmente, isso era o suficiente para fazer sua semana, mas não este ano. Este ano ele tinha o Granger para tornar cada momento que poderia ser ótimo em algo miserável. Particularmente neste caso, Nathan era o responsável por sua desgraça. Ele não podia apagar uma palavra de sua mente: padrinho.

– Harry maldito Potter – ele murmurou. – Poderia ter sido qualquer outra pessoa, mas não. Tinha que ser o _Potter_! – Ele não conseguia ficar parado, mesmo que seu corpo precisasse de descanso depois do esforço do duelo. Ele começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala. O padrinho do seu filho era Harry Potter.

Ele tentou se acalmar. Não tinha que se importar com nada disso, certo? Ele não tinha nada que ver com o menino. _Se o padrinho dele é Harry Potter ou Neville Longbottom, eu não dou a mínima_, ele forçou-se a pensar, mas não conseguia sentir-se assim de verdade. Ele se importava, e isso o consumia.

Sua mente estava tão acostumada a analisar os diferentes lados de uma situação que ele não conseguia parar de imaginar. Se Harry Potter era o padrinho do Nathan, e ele – Severo Snape – o pai do menino, não atuava em seu papel, então isso significava que Potter estava ocupando o seu espaço na vida de Nathan, seu espaço de direito. Não importava se ele não queria realmente _ser_ o pai do menino; o problema era Potter ser o substituto dele. Isso não ia dar!

Ele andou de um lado para o outro mais um pouco e então suspirou. Tinha que acalmar-se. Potter é o padrinho do seu filho por mais de onze anos. Isto não era nada que algumas horas iriam mudar. Ele forçou-se a sentar. _Por que eu me importo?_ pensava, inutilmente tentando mais uma vez negar que se importava. Ele urrou de irritação.

_Hermione Granger sabia que eu nunca aceitaria isso_, ele pensou. Por que ela fez isso? Suas mãos estavam fechadas em punhos, como todas as vezes que pensava em Hermione atualmente. – Ela terá sorte se viver na próxima vez que encontrá-la – sibilou por entre dentes cerrados, então fechou os olhos tentando recuperar seu controle. _Quantas surpresas mais ela tem para mim?_ pensou.

Ele queria parar de pensar sobre aquilo. Abriu um livro, leu o mesmo parágrafo três vezes e fechou-o, irritado. Pegou uma pilha de pergaminhos do lado esquerdo de sua mesa – redações. Começou a corrigi-las, aquilo parecia distrair sua atenção por um tempo.

Uma hora se passara e ele estava quase terminando com a pilha de redações quando ouviu alguém na porta. Ele respirou fundo e disse – Entre.

Harry Potter entrou em seu escritório. _Justamente o homem que eu queria encontrar_, ele pensou sarcasticamente. Ele preparava-se para dispensá-lo, mas Potter foi mais rápido.

– Antes de começar seu discurso sobre como eu não sei de nada, e como você é muito melhor que eu, saiba que eu não estou aqui para falar de mim ou do duelo. Estou aqui para falar do Nathan – Harry disse, sentando-se na cadeira em frente ao Snape, mesmo sem convite, e lançando um olhar ao Snape que o desafiava a discordar.

Snape reclinou-se em sua cadeira e cruzou os braços a sua frente. Por dentro, ele se perguntava o quanto sua noite poderia possivelmente piorar. Em voz alta, ele simplesmente disse – Seja breve, eu sou um homem ocupado, Potter.

Harry bufou. – Certo. Direto ao ponto, então. Deixe o Nathan em paz – ele disse com um olhar penetrante.

Snape olhou para Potter por um momento, em silêncio. Ele tentava suprimir a vontade de dizer-lhe que ele não tinha nenhum direito de pedir aquilo ao pai do menino. – Eu acho que não estou entendendo o que você quer dizer, Potter – ele disse ao invés disso, desejando que o padrinho de seu filho lhe desse uma desculpa legítima para azará-lo.

– Eu quis dizer exatamente o que eu disse, Snape. Não lhe dê detenções por nada, não desconte pontos dele porque ele respirou fora de hora, e não lhe dê notas menores que as dos Sonserinos que fizeram um trabalho pior, só porque ele é filho da Hermione ou meu afilhado – Harry disse. – Deixe-o em paz.

Snape estreitou os olhos. – Está insinuando que eu estou sendo injusto com ele porque ele é seu afilhado? – ele disse.

– Sim, é exatamente isso o que eu estou dizendo – Harry confirmou.

– Eu nem sabia que ele era seu maldito afilhado até esta tarde. Se ele serviu detenções e perdeu pontos para a preciosa Grifinória, é porque ele é tão descuidado e travesso quanto vocês – Snape disse, curvando-se para olhar fixamente nos olhos verdes de Potter pelo outro lado da mesa. – Não tente me ensinar como disciplinar meus alunos, Potter.

– Bom, você foi avisado – Harry disse com descaso e deixou a cadeira em que estivera sentado. – Se eu tiver que falar com você sobre isso de novo, você não vai gostar. Tente lembrar que o Nathan tem alguém para olhar por ele, diferente de mim – ele destacou e deixou a sala.

Snape urrou. _Que audácia!_ ele pensou. Respirou fundo e deixou seu escritório com passos largos em direção aos seus aposentos. Ele ainda tinha a festa estúpida do Dia das Bruxas para ir e outra detenção com seu pequeno castigo antes que este dia acabasse.

---

Nathan entrou no Salão Principal com seus amigos e maravilhou-se com o que viu. A Diretora McGonagall mantivera a tradição de Dumbledore de decorar o salão com morcegos vivos, velas e abóboras esculpidas. Era realmente impressionante.

A maioria dos professores já estava na Mesa Principal, incluindo o Professor Snape. Harry deixara Hogwarts antes da festa; Nathan sabia disso porque seu padrinho viera se despedir na sala comunal, causando o maior furor. Parecia que a derrota de Harry no duelo mais cedo não mudara sua imagem de herói.

Ele olhou para os Sonserinos, então. O humor deles parecia ter melhorado depois do duelo. Eles estavam muito mais animados que o normal, e de tempos em tempos eles olhavam na direção do Professor Snape e comentavam algo.

Nathan sentou-se à mesa em frente a Kevin; Andy pegou o lugar à sua esquerda. Eles estavam realmente animados com a festa.

– É o máximo, vocês não acham? – Kevin perguntou, olhando com admiração para o teto encantado, coberto de morcegos.

– É, é mesmo – Nathan concordou. – Mesmo já tendo ouvido sobre isto antes, eu não imaginava que seria assim.

– Veja o tamanho daquela abóbora! – Andy disse, apontando para uma particularmente gigante.

– É realmente grande – Kevin concordou.

Suas atenções voltaram-se para a mesa quando o jantar foi servido. Eles comeram um pouco de tudo e beberam muito suco de abóbora. Quando eles esperavam pela sobremesa, Nathan viu Kevin estreitar os olhos com algo atrás de si. Ele virou-se e encontrou a cara sarcástica de Devon Malfoy. Ele revirou os olhos e disse – Por que não estou surpreso?

– Bom duelo hoje, não achou, Granger? – Malfoy perguntou.

– É, foi sim – ele respondeu.

Aquilo pareceu desnortear Malfoy um pouco. Entretanto, ele recuperou-se. – Eu sempre soube que seu querido padrinho não era tudo aquilo que ele clamava ser – ele disse.

– Eu não me lembro dele clamando nada. Mas mesmo assim, você nem conhece ele – Nathan disse à altura.

– Entretanto, eu conheço o Professor Snape, e ele poderia derrotar Harry Potter de olhos fechados a qualquer hora que ele quisesse – Malfoy disse então, aparentemente desacostumado a perder uma discussão.

Antes que Nathan pudesse formular uma resposta, o assunto da discussão, Professor Snape, os interrompeu.

– Eu agradeço, Sr. Malfoy. Agora volte para o seu lugar – Snape disse com um sorriso malicioso, e então, olhando para Nathan, disse – Sr. Granger, nós ainda temos uma detenção depois do jantar, com ou sem Dia das Bruxas.

Nathan saiu logo depois da sobremesa, descendo para as masmorras. Ele entrou na sala de aula como fizera nas duas últimas detenções, dirigindo-se direto para a última bancada da sala. Lá estava: um pergaminho com instruções. Ele pegou o pedaço de papel e leu. – Mais frases? – choramingou em voz baixa.

– O que você disse, Sr. Granger? – Snape perguntou, sem esperar que o menino respondesse.

Nathan estava cansado dessas detenções enfadonhas, então, sentindo-se ousado o suficiente, repetiu – Mais frases, senhor?

Snape largou sua pena e entrelaçou as mãos a sua frente, descansando-as na mesa. – Você está reclamando, Sr. Granger? – ele perguntou e ergueu uma sobrancelha, desafiando-o a responder _sim_.

– Na verdade sim, senhor. Achei que poderíamos usar este tempo para algo mais produtivo que escrever frases. – Era isso; ele disse.

– Eu tenho alguns caldeirões bem sujos por aqui; você preferiria limpá-los ao invés disso? – Snape perguntou com um sorriso sarcástico.

– Na verdade eu preferiria, senhor – Nathan respondeu simplesmente.

Se Snape estava surpreso, ele não demonstrou. Sacou sua varinha e balançou-a, dizendo – _Accio_ caldeirões. – Dois caldeirões imundos flutuaram da prateleira e pousaram na bancada à frente da mesa de Snape. – Estão aí, Sr. Granger – ele disse, sorrindo com malícia.

Nathan não disse nada, só foi até os caldeirões e começou a esfregá-los. Snape observava o menino de tempos em tempos com curiosidade. O menino tinha o talento de intrigá-lo, tinha que admitir.

Cansado de brigar contra sua curiosidade, e cansado de fingir que corrigia redações, Snape levantou-se de sua cadeira e andou para frente de sua mesa, recostando nela com os braços cruzados sobre o peito, de frente para Nathan.

O menino ergueu os olhos, surpreso com o movimento repentino. Ele parou de esfregar por um momento, mas como o Professor Snape não disse nada, voltou para sua tarefa.

Entretanto, minutos depois, o Professor Snape quebrou o silêncio. – Diga-me, Sr. Granger. Por que me confrontou hoje no campo de quadribol?

Nathan parou de esfregar, mas não ergueu os olhos. – Eu não queria confrontá-lo, senhor. Só queria que libertasse meu padrinho.

– Sei – Snape disse, e moveu-se de sua posição reclinada para andar de um lado para o outro, em frente a sua mesa. – Então, o grande Harry Potter é seu padrinho. Isso deve facilitar as coisas para você, tenho certeza.

– Cresci no mundo Trouxa, senhor. Não fazia nenhuma diferença naquela época, e nada mudou agora – Nathan disse, agora olhando para o Snape.

Snape observou o menino por um momento. – Tenho certeza que as coisas mudaram. Você deve ser bem respeitado na Torre da Grifinória por sua ligação com heróis como ele – insistiu.

Nathan não sabia onde o Professor Snape queria chegar com aquela conversa. – As pessoas já me conheciam antes de eu conhecê-las, mas é só isso. Eu não sei como isso muda alguma coisa – ele disse em resposta, e deu de ombros antes de voltar a esfregar o caldeirão.

Snape chegou mais perto do menino. – Você deve gostar muito dele para me desrespeitar daquele jeito.

Nathan parou em sua tarefa novamente. – Eu nunca tive a intenção de desrespeitá-lo, senhor. Sinto muito se achou que tive. – Ele estava começando a sentir-se desconfortável com o comportamento incomum do Professor Snape.

– Você gostaria que o Sr. Potter fosse seu pai? – Snape perguntou, sem conseguir segurar sua língua e repreendendo-se no instante em que as palavras deixaram a sua boca.

Nathan ergueu a cabeça em um movimento brusco. O Professor Snape dera-lhe as costas, e ele ficou olhando para elas por um bom tempo. – Ele não é – Nathan disse calmamente, baixando a cabeça novamente. _Ele não é, certo?_ pensou, incerto.

Snape mal pôde ouvi-lo. – Não, ele não é. Mas esta não foi a minha pergunta. – Ele virou-se para encarar o menino, novamente. – Todo menino gostaria de ter um herói como Harry Potter como pai, e eu não acho que você seja diferente.

Nathan ficou ainda mais confuso com esta conversa maluca. _Por que ele está me dizendo isso? O que ele quer dizer com isso?_ pensou. _Será que ele sabe quem é o meu pai? Ele deve saber, senão por que ele teria sido tão claro ao afirmar que Harry _não é_ o meu pai?_

Snape estava de volta a sua mesa quando Nathan decidiu erguer os olhos. Qualquer coisa que ele quisesse dizer não saía. Ele terminou de limpar os caldeirões em silêncio. O Professor Snape sabia quem era o seu pai. Nathan agora tinha certeza.

Quando ele afastou-se da bancada para aproximar-se da mesa do mestre de Poções para dizer que tinha terminado, o Professor Snape falou – Se terminou, simplesmente saia.

E então foi o que ele fez.

---

Hermione Granger estava de volta em casa depois de um dia de trabalho. Mais tarde, ela ia para uma festa de Dia das Bruxas organizada por um dos professores da universidade. Ele e sua esposa organizavam esta festa todo ano, e todo ano ela recusava o convite deles com a desculpa de levar Nathan pela vizinhança ou para uma festa na casa de amigos. Entretanto, neste ano, Nathan estava em Hogwarts e ela não tinha nenhuma desculpa para evitar o evento.

William se oferecera para pegá-la, para que pudessem ir juntos. Ela não conseguiu inventar uma desculpa para recusá-lo, então agora ela estava esperando ele chegar. Ela havia se fantasiado de Julieta, já que William ia como Romeu. A princípio, ela revirara os olhos com o clichê, mas ele pareceu feliz com a idéia, então ela concordara. Mesmo assim, ela não queria ter que inventar outra coisa. Então, ali estava ela sentada, vestida com seu vestido transfigurado, esperando e pensando.

Desde sua visita à Hogwarts, Severo Snape estivera invadindo seus sonhos novamente. Entretanto, desta vez, não eram pesadelos com a noite em que fora capturada pelos Comensais da Morte; eram sonhos com aquelas mãos hábeis tocando o seu rosto, os seus cabelos. Aquilo estava... incomodando-a. Ela o respeitava, sim. Ela o admirava, claro. Mas isto era diferente. Isto era novo.

Severo Snape sempre fora parte de sua vida, desde seu primeiro dia em Hogwarts. Primeiramente, ela o respeitara por seu conhecimento e habilidades como um mestre de Poções; mais tarde, o admirara por sua visão e poder como um espião pela Ordem, depois por sua honra e coragem no cumprimento de sua promessa à Alvo; finalmente, ela o admirara por ter salvo a sua vida naquela noite. Desde então, ele fora parte de sua vida através de Nathan, mesmo que ausente fisicamente. E agora...

Agora, ela não sabia. Ela o encontrara novamente e de repente ele aparecia em seus sonhos. Não apenas como seu herói pessoal, mas também como algo diferente, algo mais. _O que significava aquilo? _ela refletiu. Será que estava tendo fantasias do seu homem ideal na forma do pai do seu filho? Será que era por causa da figura que Severo representava, ou será que era o homem que Severo realmente era? Talvez ela estivesse analisando excessivamente aqueles sonhos e eles não representassem nada. _Afinal, interpretar sonhos era algo que Trelawney faria, não eu_, repreendeu-se mentalmente.

Entretanto, tentar não analisar aqueles sonhos estava provando ser muito difícil. Ela tentou pensar em outra coisa, como no seu trabalho ou nos seus amigos. Mas por mais que tentasse, ela sempre voltava relembrar das mãos do Snape em seus sonhos. Até que uma distração mais consistente chegou; William estava à porta.

Ela o encontrou lá em baixo. Ele estava boquiaberto com a visão dela, e ela corou de vergonha. Ele pareceu recuperar-se o suficiente para curvar-se dramaticamente e dizer – Pois eu nunca vi beleza verdadeira até esta noite. Minha Julieta, você é tão bonita quanto a estrela mais brilhante no céu. – Ele sorriu.

Ela não conseguiu se conter e revirou os olhos à paquera boba, mas corou mesmo assim. – Bem, obrigada, Romeu. Você também está bonito – ela disse então, e aceitou a mão que ele estendera a ela. Ele a guiou para o carro dele e eles saíram rumo à festa.

Chegando ao local, foram recebidos pelos anfitriões da noite. A casa estava cuidadosamente decorada com abóboras estilizadas, teias de aranha falsas, e caldeirões cheios de fumaça de gelo seco. Ela suspirou, irritada com as memórias que isso trazia.

A casa estava cheia. Ela conhecia a maioria das pessoas da universidade. A música enchia os cômodos e havia casais dançando animadamente. William ofereceu-lhe uma bebida, que ela aceitou. Era uma festa boa, e uma boa distração para sua mente.

A noite ia bem. Ela conversou com alguns colegas, riu de algumas travessuras e dançara com William, que estava sendo muito legal com ela. Ele era uma boa distração.

Estava ficando tarde e ela sentia-se cansada. Chamou William para levá-la para casa, e ele aceitou prontamente. Despediram-se e ele a levou para casa, parando o carro perto da porta do prédio. – Eu gostei muito da noite – ele disse.

– Também me diverti. Obrigada por me convencer a ir – Hermione respondeu.

– O prazer foi todo meu, querida Julieta – ele disse, pegando sua mão e dando um beijo leve nas costas dela. Ele segurou sua mão um pouco mais, enquanto olhava fixamente em seus olhos castanhos.

Um silêncio embaraçoso caiu sobre eles. Hermione quebrou o contato visual primeiro, e olhou para suas mãos unidas, recolhendo a sua. – Vejo você na segunda-feira – ela disse então.

Ele pareceu um pouco desapontado quando respondeu – Claro, Hermione.

– Boa noite, então – ela ofereceu e entrou em seu prédio.

– Boa noite – ele respondeu para as costas dela, e foi embora.

Hermione fechou a porta atrás de si e suspirou. Ela perdera a briga com sua mente no momento que movera seus olhos para a mão segurando a sua. Não era a dele, não era a de Severo, e parecia errado.

* * *

**A/N: **Snape venceu! Desculpe se você estava apostando no Harry. Gostou do capítulo? Diga no review.:0)

Neste capítulo o William usou uma passagem da peça de Shakespeare: Romeo e Julieta, Ato I, para elogiar a Hermione. Não sei se a tradução ficou como a oficial, mas a passagem em inglês é a seguinte: "I ne'er saw true beauty till this night" - Pois eu nunca vi beleza verdadeira até esta noite. :0)

**No próximo capítulo… **Um retrato tem algo a dizer; e adivinhe: mais detenções.


	12. Capítulo 12: Sabedoria

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo doze, finalmente. :0) Um retrato tem algo a dizer, e adivinha? Mais detenções. :0)

* * *

**Capítulo 12: Sabedoria**

Hermione acordou mais tarde naquele sábado ao som de uma coruja bicando na janela do seu quarto. Ela abriu a janela para o pássaro, que tinha uma carta amarrada na pata, uma carta do Nathan.

Ela esperara ansiosamente por notícias dele desde o dia em que deixou Hogwarts, depois daquela noite na Ala Hospitalar. Pegou o pergaminho e sentou-se na beirada da cama para lê-lo. Dizia:

_**Querida Mamãe,**_

_**Estou perfeitamente bem. Eu sei que deve estar pensando em mim desde o dia que voltou para casa. Estou me sentindo perfeitamente saudável e estou comendo todos os vegetais, eu juro.**_

Aquilo era um alívio. Ela estivera preocupada com a recuperação de Nathan, e ouvir que ele estava bem era exatamente o que ela precisava.

_**Estou servindo um mês de detenções com o Professor Snape por entrar na Floresta Proibida. Ele também descontou cinqüenta pontos de mim. Acho que é no mínimo justo.**_

– Um mês sozinho com o Severo! – ela disse para si mesma, usando uma mão para cobrir sua boca aberta, enquanto a outra segurava a carta. – Ai meu Deus!

Levantou-se da cama e começou a andar de um lado para o outro, esquecendo-se da carta que segurava. Era altamente improvável que seu segredo sobrevivesse a um mês de contato tão intenso, ela estava certa disso. _O_ _que vou fazer? – _ela pensou. _Ele vai descobrir, e vai me matar!_

Ela foi para a cozinha; precisava de um pouco de água para se acalmar. Suas mãos tremiam quando ela levantou o copo até sua boca. _Ele nunca entenderá_ – ela admitiu mentalmente. Sentou-se em uma cadeira da mesa da cozinha, colocou um cotovelo na mesa e descansou a testa em sua mão. Ela suspirou. _O que eu vou fazer? – _pensou novamente, sem ter uma resposta. _O que Severo irá fazer? – _pensou então.

A idéia do que ele poderia fazer se descobrisse a verdade era preocupante. Será que ele procuraria por ela logo de cara? Será que ele contaria pra o Nathan? Ela não sabia. _Se ele contar para o Nathan antes de conversar comigo, ele vai se arrepender!_ – ela prometeu silenciosamente.

Respirou fundo algumas vezes para se acalmar. Não ajudava em nada sentir-se assim agora. Tudo que ela sabia era que eles estavam prestes a passar um mês juntos durante as detenções. Esse mês poderia terminar sem eles descobrirem nada. Respirou fundo novamente, e voltou para seu quarto e retomou a carta esquecida.

_**Como foi o Dia das Bruxas? Você distribuiu muitos doces? Eu não arrecadei nenhum este ano, como você já sabe. Teve uma festa no Salão Principal e foi exatamente como você, o tio Rony, e o tio Harry disseram. Todos os morcegos vivos foram o máximo!**_

Ela então sorriu.

_**Também teve o duelo do tio Harry com o Professor Snape...**_

– O quê? – ela exclamou e continuou lendo para descobrir o que duelo era esse.

_**... Eu nem sabia que existiam tantas azarações. Você sabia que o tio Harry nunca ganhou? Sim, também me surpreendeu quando ele me contou. Mas ele disse que vai ganhar no ano que vem, quando eles duelarem de novo; eles fazem isso todo ano.**_

– Harry duela com o Severo todo ano? – ela disse com grande surpresa, balançando a cabeça em descrença. _É inacreditável. Quando eles vão crescer?_ – ela pensou então, tentando não ficar brava com o Harry por nunca ter dito isso a ela.

_**No próximo final de semana será a primeira partida de quadribol do ano. A Grifinória vai jogar contra a Sonserina, é tudo o que as pessoas estão falando desde a festa de ontem. Andy diz que nosso time é bem melhor que o deles, mas eu não sei o suficiente sobre quadribol ainda para ter certeza.**_

_**Eu sinto muito a sua falta. Mal posso esperar pelas férias de Natal para podermos ficar juntos de novo.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Nathan**_

Ela terminou de ler a carta com um suspiro. Ela também estava ansiosa para que o Natal chegasse logo. Será que seu segredo sobreviverá até lá? Não havia nada que ela pudesse fazer agora a não ser esperar. Bom, talvez ela pudesse fazer mais que isso. Ela saiu em direção ao seu escritório e começou a escrever uma carta para seu filho.

---

A última detenção deixou o Nathan com muitas coisas para pensar. Ele agora tinha certeza que o Professor Snape sabia mais sobre o seu pai do que previra antes, e desde a sua saída das masmorras no dia anterior, ele tentava encontrar uma maneira de conseguir aquela informação. Ele perdera o café da manhã, preferindo ficar deitado, pensando na quietude do dormitório, e o fizera dispensando seus melhores amigos, que o chamaram diversas vezes até desistirem.

Até a hora do jantar, Nathan tinha um plano delineado. Ele entraria no joguinho do Professor Snape. Seguiria com o que o bruxo mais velho dissesse, independente se fizesse sentido ou não. Se sua linha de raciocínio estivesse correta, eventualmente faria sentido, e então ele descobriria o que quer que fosse que o Professor Snape soubesse.

Então, com aquilo em mente, Nathan entrou na sala de aula de Poções naquela noite e dirigiu-se direto para a mesa do Professor Snape, onde o homem estava sentado. – Boa noite, Professor Snape – disse, sem esperar por uma resposta, que ele sabia que não teria. – Eu tenho a resposta para a sua pergunta.

Aquela declaração tirou a atenção do mestre de Poções do livro que ele fingia ler. Ele estreitou os olhos e olhou para seu filho especulativamente. O menino não poderia estar se referindo ao que ele perguntara no dia anterior, poderia? Severo se punira pelo restante da noite anterior por sua fraqueza em até mesmo trazer o assunto à tona durante a última detenção: perguntar se Nathan gostaria que Potter fosse o pai dele.

E Severo agora estava convencido do seu erro. _Ele disse que tem uma resposta?_ – pensou, tentando levantar uma dúvida que sabia que era infundada. Aquilo foi exatamente o que o menino dissera, que ele tinha uma resposta para sua pergunta. Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos por Nathan.

– Eu gostaria se o tio Harry fosse o meu pai, mas nós dois sabemos que ele não é – Nathan disse calmamente –, então eu acho que o que você quis perguntar era se eu gostaria que meu pai fosse como o Harry Potter. – Ele fez uma pausa, procurando naqueles olhos negros estreitos uma confirmação e, tomando a falta de reação do mestre de Poções como uma afirmação, continuou –, e a resposta é sim.

– Quem não gostaria que seu pai fosse um bruxo honrado e poderoso como ele? Ele é corajoso e inteligente – disse. Então, com um toque de humor, acrescentou – embora eu duvide disso às vezes.

Severo relaxou seus olhos com aquela última declaração.

– Isso responde sua pergunta, senhor? – Nathan perguntou.

O mestre de Poções inclinou a cabeça levemente como resposta, sem ter nada seguro para dizer. Ele prosseguiu para um assunto mais seguro e disse – Eu tenho alguns sapos que precisam ser destrinchados. Eles estão na caixa. – Ele apontou para ela e viu Nathan seguir seu movimento com a cabeça. – Você vai separar cada parte útil nos diferentes recipientes. Pernas, olhos, cérebro e pele – ele detalhou.

Nathan olhou de volta para ele, com um leve sorriso. _Ele está... feliz com a tarefa?_ – Severo se perguntou, tentando entender que reação estranha era aquela à dissecação de sapos. Suas dúvidas foram saciadas pelas palavras seguintes do menino.

– Como eu faço isso corretamente? Eu adoraria aprender como extrair todos esses ingredientes de um único sapo! – Nathan disse entusiasticamente.

Severo revirou os olhos. O menino era igual à mãe quando se tratava de novos conhecimentos, _e como eu_, acrescentou mentalmente. Ele levantou-se de sua mesa e foi até a bancada, com Nathan logo atrás dele. Pegou uma faca afiada e um sapo morto da caixa e explicou ao menino, que assistia atenciosamente a cada um de seus movimentos. – Primeiro, você corta as pernas nas juntas assim – disse, demonstrando. – O próximo passo é abrir o sapo e retirar suas tripas, deixando somente a cabeça inteira. A pele deve ficar intacta. – Ele mostrou cada movimento com precisão. Nathan observava fascinado. – Você, então, deve remover os olhos sem perfurá-los, e somente depois você pode remover o cérebro – acrescentou, terminando o primeiro sapo com todo o cuidado.

– Minha vez –Nathan ofereceu-se com entusiasmo, esticando suas mãos para pegar a faca do Professor Snape, que moveu seus olhos para a mão do menino e ergueu uma sobrancelha. Tomando somente um momento para disfarçar seu deleite, ele entregou-lhe o instrumento afiado. Estava virando-se para deixar o menino com a tarefa quando ouviu: – Olhe para ver se eu estou fazendo certo, professor.

Ele virou-se e olhou seu filho manipular a faca como ele fizera antes, e cortar as pernas do sapo com uma firmeza surpreendente. Nathan limpara o corpo do anfíbio e começava a extração do primeiro olho quando hesitou pela primeira vez, tentando encontrar o ângulo certo para a faca. Quando finalmente resolvera por um ângulo errado, Severo disse: – Vai danificar o olho. Incline mais a faca. – Nathan fez exatamente aquilo e levantou os olhos para seu professor para confirmação. Severo colocou sua mão direita por sobre a de Nathan e reposicionou-a para o ângulo certo. Nathan terminou o primeiro sapo sem mais dificuldades.

– Como foi? – Nathan perguntou com expectativa em seus olhos negros brilhantes.

– Aceitável – Severo respondeu. – Faça o mesmo com o restante dos sapos.

Nathan assentiu, ainda sorrindo muito.

Mais de uma hora se passou enquanto Nathan fazia seu trabalho. Severo lia um livro em sua mesa, mas entre um parágrafo e outro sua mente se perdia em um tumulto de pensamentos. Ele gostara de mostrar ao seu filho como realizar a tarefa corretamente; ele ficara... orgulhoso das habilidades e da aprendizagem rápida do menino, e ficara desconsertado com o comportamento do menino quando falara com ele hoje, assim que chegou. Ele não estava esperando por uma resposta para a pergunta que deixara escapar, dentre todas as coisas. Esperara um menino pensativo, com o ódio por ele escrito nos olhos, e não essa versão sorridente e entusiasmada que estava preparando ingredientes agora.

_Maldito menino!_ – xingou mentalmente. Nathan era imprevisível, e isso não era bom. Ele não sabia o que se passava na mente do menino e isso o consumia. Cansado daquela tortura mental, ele fechou o livro e dirigiu-se ao seu filho: – Você pode terminar a tarefa amanhã. Está dispensado.

Nathan parou seu movimento, pego de surpresa pelo som da voz do Professor Snape. – Vou terminar este aqui antes de ir – ele disse.

– Eu disse que você pode terminar amanhã. Agora, vá! – o mestre de Poções disse, mais vigorosamente.

Nathan ergueu suas sobrancelhas com aquilo e soltou a faca e o sapo semi-mutilado vagarosamente na bancada. Era impossível entender o comportamento do Professor Snape. Num momento, ele está ensinando-o a extrair olhos de sapo, e no seguinte, está enxotando-o da sala de aula, sem chance para perguntas.

Lembrando do seu plano de entrar no jogo, Nathan não reclamou e deixou a sala de aula com um – Boa noite – murmurado.

No dia seguinte, domingo, uma coruja deixou uma carta no prato de ovos do Nathan. Ele sorriu, vendo que era da sua mãe.

_**Querido Nathan,**_

_**Estou feliz ao ouvir que está completamente recuperado. Continue comendo os vegetais e não vá dormir muito tarde; você precisa dormir noites completas.**_

_**Você mereceu os pontos que perdeu e também as detenções. Por que o Professor Snape está supervisionando-as? Ele é o Diretor da Sonserina, não da Grifinória. Você deveria procurar a Diretora e perguntar se o Professor Lupin não poderia assumir, agora que ele está de volta.**_

_Por que todos estão tentando fazer o Professor Snape parar de supervisionar minhas detenções?_ – Nathan pensou, lembrando o que Andy dissera quando descobrira sobre elas também. Até o Professor Snape tentara se livrar dele. Mas Nathan não estava interessado em mudar seu supervisor, não agora que ele sabia que o Professor Snape tinha informações importantes sobre seu pai.

_**O Dia das Bruxas não foi o mesmo sem você. Eu fui a uma festa, mas não tinha morcegos de verdade lá, só falsos esqueletos e caldeirões, e não dava para Conjurar nenhum, não é?**_

_Não _– Nathan pensou, sorrindo.

_**Eu já deveria saber que o Harry faria algo tão estúpido quanto duelar com o Professor Snape; eles nunca se deram muito bem. Também não me surpreende que Harry nunca tenha ganhado. O Professor Snape é um bruxo muito poderoso, e não acho que ele perderá tão cedo. Na verdade, se depender de mim, não haverá outra oportunidade.**_

– Oops! – Nathan exclamou.

– O que foi? – Kevin perguntou.

– Acho que o tio Harry está encrencado. Contei para minha mãe sobre o duelo anual e ela disse que vai acabar com eles. Se eu conheço a minha mãe, ela não vai descansar enquanto o tio Harry não prometer para ela que nunca mais vai duelar com o Professor Snape novamente – Nathan explicou.

– E você acha que ele vai dar ouvidos para ela? – Kevin perguntou então.

– Eu não sei. Ele normalmente dá, mas ele parecia realmente determinado a vencer o próximo duelo.

– Espero que ele não dê ouvidos a ela. Eu quero ver outro duelo daqueles! – Andy disse.

Nathan continuou a ler a carta, depois de tomar um gole de suco de abóbora.

_**Então, está animado para a partida de quadribol? Você faria o Rony ficar orgulhoso. Sinto tanto a sua falta. Também estou esperando ansiosamente pelas férias de Natal. Vou começar a planejá-la, para termos um grande fim de ano.**_

_**Com amor,**_

_**Mamãe**_

Nathan sorriu. O Natal era seu feriado preferido e ele estava esperando ansioso pelo que sua mãe prepararia neste ano.

O dia passou sem nenhum evento incomum. Nathan trabalhou em sua tarefa e brincou com seus amigos na sala comunal, já que a chuva não encorajava nenhuma atividade ao ar livre.

Quando a noite chegou, a detenção continuou como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nathan voltou para a caixa de sapos e o Professor Snape para seus textos de poções. Nathan trabalhou como na noite anterior, em silêncio, embora tivesse muitas perguntas que gostaria de fazer ao homem que estava lendo na mesa a sua frente. Ele estreitou os olhos, tentando ler o título do livro do Professor Snape, mas não conseguia decifrá-lo àquela distância.

Nathan preparou mais alguns sapos, mas estava ficando entediado com a tarefa. Uma vez que a novidade do conhecimento adquirido passara, dissecar sapos não era mais tão fascinante assim. Porém, ainda restavam alguns. Ele suspirou.

Dando um tempo da tarefa, Nathan achou que era uma boa hora para começar uma conversa com o mestre de Poções. Outra parte do seu grande plano era fazer o Professor Snape falar, não importava o assunto. Ele percebera que nunca tiraria nada do seu professor se ele não conseguisse fazer o homem conversar com ele.

– O que o senhor está lendo, professor? – Nathan perguntou.

Snape olhou por sobre o livro, observando o menino atentamente. – Volte ao trabalho, Sr. Granger.

– Sim, senhor – Nathan disse, desapontado com seu fracasso em engajar seu professor em uma conversa.

Sem querer desistir ainda, Nathan tentou novamente, dois sapos mais tarde – O senhor lê outros livros, professor? Digo, que não estejam relacionados a poções?

– Por que, Sr. Granger? Os sapos não estão mais tão interessantes? – Snape perguntou, mostrando sua irritação com as perguntas.

Nathan podia sentir a irritação no tom do mestre de Poções, mas não ligou. Ele conseguira o que queria; o Professor Snape estava falando. – Não muito – ele respondeu então, mantendo seu plano.

Professor Snape baixou o livro, mantendo um dedo marcando a página que estivera lendo, e olhou para Nathan. – É por isso que esta é uma tarefa para uma detenção, Sr. Granger – ele simplesmente disse, e continuou encarando o menino, desafiando-o a dizer mais alguma coisa.

– Certo – Nathan disse.

– Nós podemos voltar para as frases, se é isso que quer? – Snape ofereceu, sorrindo maliciosamente.

– Não, estou contente com os sapos, senhor – Nathan respondeu rapidamente. – Só estava curioso para saber o que o senhor está sempre lendo, professor, é só isso.

– Guarde sua curiosidade para você, Sr. Granger, e volte ao trabalho – Snape falou rispidamente.

Mas Nathan ainda não estava pronto para interromper a conversa. – Eu gosto de ler todos os tipos de livros – ele disse, depois de algum silêncio.

Snape estava fingindo ler novamente, e não deu atenção às palavras de Nathan.

O menino insistiu. – Os livros de poções estão entre os meus preferidos. Têm tantos na biblioteca... queria ler todos – Nathan disse com uma voz sonhadora.

O tom na voz de seu filho chamou a atenção de Severo, e ele olhou por sobre seu livro novamente. O menino tinha uma expressão de desejo, que durou por apenas um momento, antes de retornar para uma de concentração quando Nathan voltou ao trabalho. Severo sentiu seus lábios curvando-se nos cantos da sua boca com aquela demonstração de paixão por livros; o momento não durou muito, e retorceu sua boca em repugnância consigo mesmo ao perceber o que estava acontecendo.

Ele não se importava se o menino era inteligente. Ele não se importava se o menino era talentoso em Poções. Ele não se importava se o menino era intrigante. Ele não se importava se este menino era seu filho. Ele não queria se importar. Ele não estava nem aí, certo?

Errado.

Ele se importava e sabia disso. Ele se importava e aquilo doía nele. Ele se importava, mas não queria se importar, e não iria. Era isso! Essas detenções tinham que acabar. Ele teria que acabar com elas!

Levantou-se abruptamente, assustando Nathan. Foi até onde o menino estava e dirigiu-se a ele. – Já chega por hoje, Sr. Granger.

Nathan surpreendeu-se com a reação do Professor Snape. Ele não conseguia entender o que estava errado desta vez, e ainda tinham alguns poucos sapos para preparar. – Mas ainda tem...

– Os ingredientes que você preparou são suficientes para as necessidades da escola. Você pode ir embora agora – o Professor Snape antecipou.

Nathan só olhava para o Professor Snape, procurando os motivos por trás de tal comportamento, mas não encontrou nenhum. Acreditando no seu plano, ele guardou suas perguntas para si mesmo e preparou-se para sair, enquanto o mestre de Poções o observava de perto da ponta da bancada.

Ele pegou suas coisas e seguiu em direção a porta com o Professor Snape seguindo de perto. Achou estranho, mas tentou manter em mente que entenderia tudo mais cedo ou mais tarde. O mestre de Poções deixou a sala de aula com ele, mas não o seguiu depois disso, deixando Nathan para trás com seus longos passos. O menino estreitou os olhos, confuso, e então deu de ombros, seguindo para a Torre da Grifinória.

---

Severo andou rapidamente, a passos largos, pelos corredores, ignorando os alunos que desviavam do seu caminho. Ele estava indo direto para o escritório da Diretora para acabar com essas detenções perturbadoras.

Proferiu a senha à gárgula e subiu a escada rolante. Ele bateu na porta e esperou ser admitido por Minerva. Assim que ela reconheceu sua presença, Severo entrou na sala circular e andou diretamente para ficar em frente à mesa da Diretora, onde ela estava sentada.

A Professora McGonagall abandonou sua pena e entrelaçou os dedos, colocando-os encima da mesa, e olhou para o homem altivo. – Sente-se, Severo – ela disse. – Aceita um chá?

Severo baixou seu corpo esbelto em umas das cadeiras de braço voltadas para a mesa. – Minerva, eu estou aqui para discutir o esquema de detenções do Sr. Granger. Não posso mais supervisioná-las, e agora que o Lupin está de volta, tenho certeza que ele irá cumprir seu dever e disciplinar seus Grifinórios.

A Professora McGonagall suspirou. – Não consigo entendê-lo, Severo. Não me recordo de uma única detenção que tenha rejeitado supervisionar, e mesmo assim é a segunda vez que você tenta recusar supervisionar o Sr. Granger – ela disse, observando o mestre de Poções com olhos estreitos. – O que está acontecendo entre vocês dois?

– Não tem nada acontecendo entre eu e qualquer aluno – ele devolveu com irritação. – Eu tenho outras coisas que prefiro fazer ao invés de supervisionar as detenções de um Grifinório. Isso é trabalho do Lupin – declarou.

McGonagall não se convenceu. – Dê-me um bom motivo para transferir as detenções dele para outro professor.

Ele tinha muitos motivos para querer se livrar daquelas detenções. A presença irritante do menino era um; as perguntas e comentários impertinentes eram outro; a semelhança de Nathan com a mãe também era um bom motivo; mas principalmente porque seu filho estava fazendo surgir sentimentos estranhos nele, e Severo não queria lidar com isso agora. Entretanto, ele não podia dizer nenhuma daquelas coisas; – Eu tenho meus motivos – disse ao invés disso.

– Tenho certeza que tem – disse Minerva irritada. – Quero saber quais seriam eles.

– Minerva, eu... – ele começou a responder quando a porta abriu e admitiu uma aluna do sétimo ano: a Monitora Chefe.

– Diretora – a menina disse, respirando sofregamente como tivesse corrido todo o caminho até ali. – O Pirraça inundou o corredor do sexto andar com aquele líquido azul novamente, e estava indo para as escadas com outro balde cheio quando saí!

– Ah, eu o mataria se ele já não estivesse morto – McGonagall murmurou baixinho. Ela cruzou a sala e saiu com a aluna, esquecendo completamente do mestre de Poções por hora.

Severo não seguiu a Diretora. Estava cansado das peças do Pirraça, e podia usar o tempo para pensar em um motivo para acabar com seu sofrimento, um motivo que pudesse dizer para a Minerva sem expor sua posição como pai do menino.

Dez minutos se passaram no silêncio do escritório circular, e a McGonagall ainda não voltara; outros dez minutos e ainda nenhum sinal de que a Diretora estava voltando. Snape estava se cansando de esperar e pensar. Não viera a sua mente nenhuma mísera desculpa plausível para acabar com as detenções. O ronco dos retratos cochilando o irritava ainda mais. Ele levantou-se da cadeira e andou até a porta, quando ouviu uma voz vinda de trás.

– Severo.

Snape hesitou só um segundo antes de ignorar o chamado, e continuou dirigindo-se pra fora do escritório, até ouvir aquela tão conhecida voz novamente.

– Não afaste seu filho de você.

Estático, Severo fechou os olhos. Ele virou-se para encontrar os olhos azuis da figura no retrato: Alvo Dumbledore. – Não sei do que está falando. Eu não tenho nenhum filho e não dou ouvido a retratos – Severo disse calmamente.

– Ele me lembra notavelmente você quando tinha a idade dele – o antigo Diretor disse, ignorando os comentários de Severo. – Mas notei que ele é um Grifinório, diferente de você. Deve ser coisa da mãe dele, então – o retrato acrescentou divertindo-se, olhos cintilando.

– Eu não tenho que dar ouvidos a um velho retrato _confundido_ – Snape murmurou, mas não conseguia sair da sala cilíndrica.

– Se ele se parece um pouco com os pais, deve ser um menino extraordinário. A combinação dos pais dele só poderia resultar em um grande bruxo, tenho certeza – a pintura pendurada atrás da mesa continuou. – Ele deve ser um excelente aluno. Ele é talentoso em Poções?

Severo suspirou. – Ele é muito talentoso e inteligente – admitiu, sua voz um pouco mais alta que um sussurro quando desviou seus olhos da figura delimitada pelas molduras douradas.

O retrato sorriu com a admissão tímida de seu amigo, e então ficou sério. – Por que está afastando ele de você, Severo?

Houve silêncio no escritório circular. Severo sentia-se muito desconfortável com a conversa. Ele raramente falava com o retrato do Alvo, e este não era um assunto que ele escolheria para conversar.

– Não acho que isso diga respeito a um retrato – Severo disse.

– É a segunda vez que você tenta passar as detenções dele adiante. Se estou certo, baseado nas minhas observações, ele não sabe que você é o pai dele... Estou certo? – Alvo disse, ignorando os comentários rudes de Severo.

– Eu não sou o pai dele! – Severo rosnou.

– Severo, você não pode negar para sempre. Você tem um filho e deveria estar usando o tempo que passa com ele nas detenções para conhecê-lo melhor – o Dumbledore do retrato disse. – Você falou com a Hermione sobre isso?

Severo voltou para a cadeira de braço em que se sentara enquanto conversava com a Diretora. – Eu não quero matá-la depois de todo o trabalho que tive para salvá-la – ele disse então, seu tom sarcástico era insuficiente para disfarçar a sua verdadeira raiva, mostrada por suas mãos em punhos.

– Você não vai matá-la.

Severo olhou para o retrato. – Não posso ignorar o que ela fez! Ela me traiu e o escondeu de mim. Ela não deveria ter feito isso! – ele falou rispidamente.

– Ah, então este é o problema – Alvo disse. – Hermione deve ter tido suas razões para agir como agiu, e você só descobrirá que motivos são esses quando falar com ela. Mas isso ainda não explica por que você está afastando seu menino de você, Severo.

– Ele não é _meu menino_! – Severo disse com aversão. – Eu não quero um filho, nunca quis. Se ela pensou que poderia ter um filho meu, sem o meu consentimento, o problema é dela. Eu – Não – Quero – Um – Filho – enfatizou, palavra por palavra.

– Você está perdendo a batalha, não está? – o retrato disse, seus olhos cintilando. Severo deu-lhe um olhar de desprezo por aquelas palavras. – É por isso que está tentando afastá-lo de você.

– Deixe-me dizer-lhe uma coisa, Severo: não vai funcionar. Você ainda vai querer saber do que ele gosta, quem são os seus amigos, o que ele faz quando não está em aula, que livros ele lê; mesmo se não supervisionar as detenções dele.

– Vai funcionar. Tem que funcionar. Porque eu não quero saber dele. Eu não quero um filho.

– Esta não é mais uma opção, meu caro. Você já tem um filho – Alvo disse e sorriu.

Severo mostrava sua aversão às palavras do Alvo do retrato. A maldita pintura estava certa, provando que era uma cópia fiel do seu mentor há muito perdido. Ele suspirou. – Não posso ser o pai que ele merece, Alvo – disse, balançando a cabeça em negação. – Ele sonha com um pai diferente.

– Como você sabe que tipo de pai ele quer?

– Porque ele me disse – Severo destacou.

– O que ele disse exatamente? – Dumbledore perguntou.

– Que ele gostaria de ter _Potter_ como pai – Severo disse o nome do padrinho do seu filho com desprezo. – Ele sonha com um herói, Alvo, não com um assassino criminoso como eu. Eu sei o que sou, e ele está melhor sem mim.

– Você não é um assassino criminoso, Severo – Alvo disse como repreensão.

– É por isso que não falo com você! – Severo disse em exasperação. – Você é só uma sombra do homem que foi criado para representar. O verdadeiro Alvo saberia quem realmente sou: um homem que fez coisas demais e está além da redenção. Não é assim que vejo um pai!

A figura no retrato balançou a cabeça. – Tantos anos se passaram, meu caro, e você ainda não acredita ser digno de ser respeitado e amado.

– Eu não sei qual é a natureza do seu relacionamento com a Hermione, mas acredito que se ela teve um filho seu, ela deve ter tido um bom motivo.

– Não há relacionamento – Severo disse, ríspido –, e ela é a única culpada por suas escolhas erradas. Ela arruinou a vida dela e agora está arruinando a minha também. Bruxa estúpida! – xingou.

– Ora, Severo, não pode ser tão ruim assim! – Alvo chamou sua atenção. – Tenho certeza que Hermione fez a escolha certa. Seu menino, o Nathan, não parece um erro para mim.

– Você não sabe do que está falando. Você é só um retrato velho e intrometido que deveria guardar suas opiniões para si mesmo – Severo disse, levantando-se da cadeira e dirigindo-se para a porta. Desta vez ele não olhou para trás enquanto deixava a sala, quase derrubando uma Minerva surpresa, que estava a ponto de abrir a porta pelo lado de fora.

---

Nathan aproximou-se da mesa onde seus amigos estavam reunidos na sala comunal, depois de ser enxotado da sua detenção. Assim que notaram sua presença, eles pararam de falar abruptamente. Aquilo não passou despercebido por Nathan, mas ele não disse nada.

Sentou-se numa cadeira livre. Houve silêncio entre eles por um momento desconfortável até ele decidir quebrar o gelo. – Sobre o quê vocês estavam falando? – perguntou.

Os dois meninos se entreolharam. Andy disse: – Estávamos discutindo a partida de quadribol.

Nathan olhou de Andy para Kevin. Algo não estava certo, mas ele não conseguia dizer o quê. – O que tem a partida de quadribol? – perguntou então.

– Ah, as mesmas coisas que estávamos discutindo antes, você sabe – Andy disse, acenando com descaso. – Não acho que os Sonserinos tenham chance contra nós!

– Exatamente! – concordou Kevin.

Nathan olhou para eles mais uma vez antes de deixar para lá. – Espero que a gente ganhe – disse. Ele não tinha certeza, mas podia jurar que ouviu Kevin suspirar.

Eles falaram mais sobre quadribol, depois um pouco sobre a tarefa (um assunto extremamente irritante na opinião de Andy). Nathan estava ficando com sono, mesmo com a conversa animada. Depois de seu terceiro bocejo consecutivo, anunciou: – Estou um pouco cansado. Acho que vou dormir. – Levantou-se. – Boa noite.

Seus amigos responderam com seus _boa noite_ e Nathan subiu a escada. Do último degrau ele virou-se para a sala comunal e viu Andy e Kevin murmurando algo um para o outro. Ele estreitou os olhos. _Estranho_ – pensou. Seus amigos escondiam algo dele; podia sentir. Mas não ia descobrir nada agora; estava muito cansado para isso. Descobriria isso amanhã. Ficaria de olho neles.

Pela manhã, eles agiram como se nada tivesse acontecido. Foram para o café da manhã juntos e então para as masmorras, para a aula de Poções. Metade dos alunos já estava na sala de aula quando eles chegaram. Eles foram para seus lugares habituais, esperando pelo Professor Snape.

Não tiveram que esperar muito. O mestre de Poções entrou violentamente na sala, já descontando pontos da Grifinória porque Josie não estava em seu lugar naquele exato momento. Aquilo deixou todos quietos pelo restante da aula.

Nathan surpreendeu-se com o comportamento do Professor Snape. _O que tem de errado com ele?_ – pensou, observando o homem pensativo trabalhando em redações na sua mesa na frente da sala. Nathan terminara sua poção antes de seus colegas, como sempre, e usava o restante da aula para observar o mestre de Poções.

Andy ergueu os olhos do caldeirão e notou Nathan observando o Snape. Ele cutucou Kevin, que trabalhava ao seu lado, e quase o fez derrubar um pedaço inteiro de raiz de margarida em seu caldeirão ao invés da fatia requerida. – O que há de errado com você? – Kevin perguntou em um murmúrio silvado, irritado com a interrupção. Andy simplesmente apontou para o Nathan com um movimento de cabeça, e Kevin seguiu seu olhar e assentiu.

A aula acabou com a perda total de vinte pontos para a Grifinória. Nathan comentou sobre isso enquanto se dirigiam para a sala de aula de Defesa com seus amigos. – Com o quê o Professor Snape estava tão irritado?

Kevin e Andy entreolharam-se daquele jeito estranho de novo.

– Eu não sei – Andy respondeu.

– Se você não sabe, como eu saberia? – disse Kevin dando de ombros.

_O que ele quer dizer com isso?_ – Nathan pensou. Seus amigos estavam cada vez mais estranhos, e ele ainda não sabia por quê. Ignorou a resposta esquisita e entrou na sala de aula do Professor Lupin.

Aquela aula passou tranquilamente. Agora, com o Professor Lupin ensinando novamente, a aula voltou ao ritmo normal. No final da lição, Nathan ouviu seu professor dizer: – Nathan, um momento, por favor.

Nathan olhou para seus amigos. Eles assentiram, indicando que esperariam por ele no corredor, e deixaram a sala com os outros. Nathan aproximou-se da mesa do Professor Lupin. – Pois não, senhor?

– Eu ouvi dizer que você se meteu em confusão enquanto eu estava fora – Lupin disse.

Nathan baixou a cabeça. – Eu entrei na Floresta quando não devia. Estou servindo detenções com o Professor Snape, senhor.

– Foi o que ouvi dizer – o lobisomem disse. – Também ouvi que entrou na Floresta à procura de unicórnios, e que fez isso só para impressionar o Professor Snape e conseguir alguns pontos dele, estou correto?

– Sim, senhor. De certa forma – Nathan admitiu. – Você está bravo comigo?

– Não, não estou bravo com você. Um pouco desapontado, talvez, mas não bravo. Nós falamos sobre o Professor Snape antes e pensei que você tivesse entendido que ele não reconhecia o trabalho duro como os outros professores.

– Eu entendi. Aprendi a lição, senhor – Nathan disse. – Não farei nada tão estúpido novamente.

– Fico feliz em ouvir isso. – Lupin assentiu satisfeito. – Era tudo que eu queria ouvir de você. Acho que seus amigos estão esperando você do lado de fora. – Ele apertou o ombro do Nathan em uma demonstração de afeto e acompanhou-o até a porta. – Se tiver algo lhe aborrecendo, quero que venha até mim. E tente não se meter em confusão durante a lua cheia – acrescentou com um sorriso.

Nathan assentiu e deixou a classe. Encontrou com seus amigos no final do corredor. Eles estavam murmurando um para o outro novamente e pararam assim que viram Nathan se aproximando. Foram para o almoço e Nathan não insistiu no assunto.

Durante as aulas da tarde, os três se distraíram com o trabalho prático exigido em Herbologia, mas aquela distração acabou quando entraram na sala de aula de História da Magia. Era impossível não ficar entediado durante aquela aula, e enquanto a maioria dos alunos dormia, Nathan pensava sobre tudo que estava acontecendo, especificamente, o comportamento estranho de seus amigos e do Professor Snape.

As aulas terminaram pelo dia. O jantar estava bom, e no final da refeição o trio se separou no Saguão de Entrada. Kevin e Andy foram para a biblioteca, enquanto Nathan desceu a escada que levava às masmorras para mais uma detenção.

– Esfregue aqueles caldeirões – o Professor Snape disse assim que Nathan entrou na sala de aula.

Nathan suspirou com o retrocesso nas tarefas de detenção. Ele estava ansioso por mais preparos de ingredientes ou coisas do tipo, mas ao invés disso, estava de volta limpando caldeirões imundos.

Ele tentou travar uma conversa com o Professor Snape mais tarde naquela noite, mas decidiu desistir depois de um par de comentários bem sórdidos do seu professor. O mestre de Poções não estava em um de seus melhores dias, como Nathan suspeitara desde a aula de Poções naquela manhã.

Sendo assim, deixou as masmorras depois de algumas horas de trabalho duro e dirigiu-se para a Torre da Grifinória, onde encontrou seus amigos. Eles não perguntaram sobre sua detenção; talvez fosse por causa da quantidade de tarefa que eles tinham para amanhã.

No dia seguinte, tudo parecia normal. Café da manhã, Feitiços, aulas de vôo (que estava se mostrando uma aula divertida), almoço, Transfiguração, tarefa, jantar, e detenção com o Professor Snape.

Naquela noite, o Professor Snape designara que ele trabalhasse no depósito, sozinho. Ele passara somente o tempo necessário pra explicar-lhe a tarefa e então saíra, rumo à sala da aula.

Nathan conseguira fazer o inventário de metade dos ingredientes de Poções quando ouvira a voz do Professor Snape encerrando sua detenção da noite de onde ele estava sentado, na sua mesa na sala de aula de Poções.

Ele voltou para a sala de aula com seus muitos pergaminhos de anotações em mãos e parou ao lado da mesa do mestre de Poções. – Estou no meio do inventário. Acho que terminarei amanhã – disse, entregando suas anotações ao professor.

Professor Snape passou os olhos nas anotações e impressionou-se com a quantidade de informações detalhadas que continha, embora sua expressão não mostrasse nenhuma emoção. – Sim – disse simplesmente.

Nathan virou-se para sair, mas hesitou. – Se importaria se lhe perguntasse uma coisa, senhor?

– Você não acabou de perguntar assim mesmo? – Professor Snape retrucou.

Nathan sorriu com malícia. – Acho que sim – admitiu. – O que é aquela poção esverdeada sem rótulo que está dentro de uma caixa de madeira na prateleira mais alta no depósito? – perguntou então.

A expressão do mestre de Poções escureceu enquanto ele se levantava e contornava a mesa para parar em frente ao Nathan. – Você pegou nela? – ele perguntou.

A urgência de seu professor assustou Nathan. – Peguei o frasco. Estava grudento – ele respondeu.

– Dê-me suas mãos – Snape solicitou, e assim que Nathan estendeu suas mãos para seu professor, ele agarrou-as e examinou suas palmas.

Aquele movimento surpreendeu Nathan ainda mais. – O que tem no frasco? – ele perguntou.

– Você o abriu? – Professor Snape perguntou, ignorando a pergunta de Nathan.

– Sim – o menino respondeu simplesmente.

Snape levantou os olhos no momento que ouviu a resposta afirmativa. Ele soltou as mãos de Nathan e, com a mão direita segurou o queixo de seu filho entre dois dedos, levantando a cabeça de Nathan para examinar seus olhos. – Você inalou alguma coisa?

– Não diretamente – Nathan disse.

O Professor Snape estreitou os olhos. Soltando a outra mão que ainda segurava, ele usou os dedos agora livres para esfregar a pele sob os olhos do menino, procurando sinais de irritação, mas não encontrou nenhum. – Você não deveria abrir frascos se não sabe o que eles contêm! – rosnou então, libertando Nathan de suas mãos um tanto quanto rudemente e dando as costas para o menino em visível irritação.

A mudança dele, de preocupado para tempestuoso, deixou Nathan sem saber o que dizer. – Eu... eu não... – titubeou.

– Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória Sr. Granger, por sua falta de bom senso e cuidado ao lidar com substâncias desconhecidas! – o mestre de Poções falou rispidamente. – Você poderia ter se envenenado!

Nathan estava boquiaberto em frente ao Professor Snape. _Mas o que..._ – pensou, franzindo a testa. – Não foi culpa minha! Estava sem rótulo e eu estava fazendo um inventário. O que podia fazer? – ele perguntou em exasperação, agora irritado com seu professor pela perda dos pontos.

– Deixá-lo, mostrar para mim, ou me perguntar – Snape disse, virando-se para encarar seu filho –, mas nunca abri-lo! Nunca abra um frasco de poção se não conhece seu conteúdo! Você entendeu?

A intensidade nos olhos do Professor Snape era desconcertante. – Sim, senhor – Nathan respondeu calmamente e então desviou seus olhos dos olhos do seu professor.

Severo deu as costas para Nathan. – Volte para a Torre da Grifinória, Sr. Granger – disse calmamente. Quando ouviu a porta se fechar, fechou os olhos e levou os dedos para esfregar a testa.

* * *

**A/N:** Desculpe a demora para atualizar. Bom, antes tarde do que nunca, não é? Pelo menos o capítulo é bem grande, espero que compense. :0) Deixe um review dizendo o que achou do capítulo, adoro saber o que vocês pensam.

**No próximo capítulo…** A partida de quadribol e… detenções?


	13. Capítulo 13: Limite

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Treze:0) A partida de quadribol e… detenções? Ah, e muito mais que isso… :0)

* * *

**Capítulo 13: Limite**

Nathan estava consternado com a reação do Professor Snape por ele ter aberto o frasco de poção verde. _Será que ele acha que eu seria descuidado o suficiente para cheirá-la diretamente? _– Nathan pensou, balançando a cabeça. _Claro que não! Minha mãe me educou melhor que isso!_ Ele usara a técnica que Hermione lhe ensinara para a identificação de substâncias sem etiqueta. Abrira o frasco e o abanara, tentando identificar a substância por seu odor. Entretanto, não tivera o tempo de explicar aquilo para o professor. Fora enxotado para fora das masmorras novamente.

Ele suspirou. O homem era impossível! Nada estava bom o bastante para ele. Havia sempre algo que Nathan fazia errado, não importava o quanto ele se esforçava; e ele estava se esforçando bastante. _Talvez demais_ – Nathan observou. Ele estava ficando cansado dessas detenções, e de lidar com o Professor Snape. Talvez ele devesse procurar a Diretora e pedir para cumprir as detenções com outro professor, como sua mãe sugerira.

Mas ele pensou no que o Professor Snape sabia: a identidade do seu pai, e resignou-se ao seu destino com outro suspiro. Se ele pretendia tirar aquela informação do mestre de Poções, teria que continuar com as detenções com ele e tentar fazer o Professor Snape falar com mais insistência.

Ele chegou até o quadro da Mulher Gorda depois de decidir que não procuraria pela Professora McGonagall. A sala comunal estava mais quente que os corredores, e muito mais quente que as masmorras. Seus olhos viajaram pela sala e encontraram Kevin e Andy num canto, debruçados sobre os pergaminhos da tarefa que ele terminara dias atrás.

Ele aproximou-se da mesa por trás, com o maior cuidado, e disse num tom um pouco alto: – Voltei!

Os meninos pularam de suas cadeiras, assustados.

– Por Merlin! – Andy exclamou.

– Minha nossa, Nathan! Por que você fez isso? – Kevin perguntou indignado.

Nathan sorriu com malícia divertindo-se, e tomou o lugar à frente deles. – Vocês estavam tão concentrados na tarefa; não consegui resistir – disse simplesmente, e seu sorriso cresceu.

– Não teve graça – Andy resmungou, e voltou para a tarefa.

Kevin ainda olhava bravo para Nathan, que sorriu ainda mais. Mas seu sorriso morreu quando percebeu que Kevin agora o estudava com desconfiança. – O quê? – Nathan perguntou.

– Nada, apenas pare de agir assim – Kevin respondeu, seus olhos já estavam de volta ao pergaminho contendo sua redação de Transfiguração.

Nathan franziu a testa. – Assim como?

– Como S... – Kevin dizia, mas foi cortado.

– Como um estúpido – Andy disse, encarando Kevin.

Nathan observou o comportamento deles com atenção. – O que você ia dizer, Kevin? – ele perguntou, seriamente.

– Exatamente o que o Andy disse; pare de ser um moleque estúpido!

Nathan suspirou. Ele achou que pudesse relaxar um pouco na companhia de seus amigos, mas estava obviamente enganado. Este mistério que eles estavam escondendo dele, esses olhares estranhos... Nathan levantou-se e deixou a sala comunal, irritado. Ele estaria melhor sozinho.

---

Severo estava deitado na cama, pensando nos eventos dos últimos dias. _Maldito menino! Maldito retrato!_ Quando seu filho perguntara sobre a poção verde, ele sentira-se apreensivo; quando o menino dissera que o frasco estava melado, ele se preocupara e estava em pé sem nem pensar; mas quando o Grifinório descuidado dissera que a tinha inalado, seu coração parara por um instante. Entretanto, nada acontecera e ele sentia-se aliviado.

E todos esses sentimentos o irritavam imensamente.

Mas mais irritante do que sentira na sala de aula era como estava se sentido agora. Ele queria conferir se Nathan estava bem mesmo. – Maldito menino! – rosnou. Como podia este Grifinório mudar tanto a sua vida? No entanto, ele se recusou a ir procurá-lo.

Severo deixou a cama. Ele não dormiria tão cedo, então podia aproveitar para fazer rondas no castelo, tirando pontos de alunos desafortunados. Vestiu suas vestes pretas novamente e deixou os seus aposentos.

Ele andava pelos corredores, olhando em cada ponto conhecido de travessuras. Estava no último andar, virando-se para descer para as masmorras, quando ouviu passos. Recuou para um canto sombrio e esperou, sorrindo maliciosamente, até o aluno desafortunado passar por onde ele estava. Mas assim que viu quem estava vindo, seu sorriso desapareceu.

Nathan tinha acabado de entrar no corredor, aparentemente sozinho. Ele parecia distraído, Severo notou. O professor não o interrompeu, mas preferiu segui-lo.

Eles andaram por alguns corredores, sem Nathan perceber que uma figura obscura o seguia. O menino parou em frente a uma janela com uma vista do lago que refletia o luar fraco. Severo parou poucos passos antes, observando seu filho.

Ele observou o menino sentar-se no peitoril da janela e franziu a testa. _O que ele está fazendo aqui? E ainda mais depois das nove?_ – pensou. Quando Nathan não mostrou nenhuma indicação de que voltaria ao dormitório tão cedo, Severo se revelou.

Assustado, Nathan levantou-se desengonçado.

– Já passou das nove, Sr. Granger. O que está fazendo fora da Grifinória? – Severo perguntou.

– Já estava voltando, senhor – Nathan respondeu.

– Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória.

Nathan suspirou, e abaixou a cabeça.

– Agora o acompanharei até sua sala comunal – Snape disse depois de um breve silêncio. Nathan não disse nada, só seguiu o professor.

Alguns corredores mais tarde, Nathan juntou sua coragem Grifinória e perguntou: – O senhor vai me dar mais detenções, professor?

A voz de Nathan estava triste, Severo notou. – Você ainda tem muitas detenções pela frente, e elas serão usadas como punição para esta transgressão também. – Ele observou o menino suspirar, e depois assentir com a cabeça. Ele continuou observando.

Nathan pareceu perceber o exame minucioso de seu professor, e começou a sentir-se desconfortável. Ele também se sentia triste no momento. Parecia que seus planos para tornar-se o melhor aluno, de fazer a diferença em Hogwarts, eram meras ilusões. Seus amigos estavam mantendo segredos dele, estava sempre se metendo em confusão, e não conseguia fazer o Professor Snape reconhecer seus esforços...

Severo observava a figura pensativa de seu filho. _O que está acontecendo aqui? _– perguntou-se. Ele nunca vira o menino desse jeito. Começou a se preocupar.

– Por que você estava andando pelo castelo depois das nove, Sr. Granger? – o Professor Snape perguntou.

A hesitação de Nathan não passou despercebida por Severo. – Eu não tinha nenhuma tarefa e todos os meus amigos estavam ocupados com as deles, então decidi dar uma volta. Perdi a noção do tempo, me desculpe – Nathan conseguiu responder.

O menino era um mentiroso convincente, mas precisaria mais que aquilo para convencer Severo, que estreitou os olhos. Ele não disse nada, mas suas preocupações não diminuíram. Na frente da próxima tocha que tremeluziu acesa quando eles avançaram pelo corredor, Severo parou Nathan e comandou: – Olhe para mim – e tomou o rosto de seu filho em suas longas mãos.

O Professor Snape olhou nos olhos de Nathan por sinais dos efeitos da poção verde e encontrou somente a escuridão normal que reconhecia de seus próprios olhos. Ele estava tentado olhar além daqueles olhos, acessar os pensamentos de Nathan, mas se conteve. Não seria surpresa se Nathan, sendo filho da Hermione, soubesse o que ele estava fazendo se usasse Legilimência nele, então largou o rosto de seu filho e recomeçou a caminhar.

Nathan seguiu-o em silêncio por um momento. Ele estava mistificado com as ações do Professor Snape. _Será que ele ainda está preocupado com a poção verde?_ – pensou. Por mais que soasse impossível, era exatamente o que estava acontecendo: o Professor Snape estava preocupado com ele. _Aquela substância verde deve ser muito perigosa_.

– A poção verde é assim tão perigosa, professor? – Nathan perguntou; mostrando que curiosidade era parte de sua natureza.

Severo dispensou apenas um olhar de soslaio para ele. – Sim, ela é – disse simplesmente, e o silêncio caiu sobre eles novamente enquanto andavam.

Chegando ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, o Professor Snape parou e esperou Nathan oferecer a senha. O retrato que dava acesso à sala comunal da Grifinória se abriu e Nathan estava a um passo dele, quando olhou para trás e disse: – Obrigado, Professor Snape. Você está sempre cuidando de nós. Fico feliz em ter você como professor aqui – e entrou na sala.

A Mulher Gorda foi a única que viu Snape aturdido.

---

Na manhã seguinte, Andy e Kevin esperavam por Nathan na sala comunal antes do café da manhã. Eles o viram descer a escada que vinha dos dormitórios e, quando estava ao alcance de ouvi-los, Andy começou a tirar sarro dele por estar atrasado. Depois baixou a voz e parou de falar de uma vez; Nathan acabara de passar por eles sem nem dar atenção à presença deles.

Nathan ignorou seus olhares desacreditados e continuou andando em direção à saída da sala comunal. Ele já tinha agüentado o bastante! Se eles queriam esconder coisas dele, tudo bem. Só não podiam esperar que ele continuasse amigo deles. Ele estava melhor sozinho!

Entrou no Salão Principal e tomou um lugar do lado oposto da mesa de onde normalmente se sentava. Não havia ninguém ao lado ou à frente dele; estava sozinho. Nathan suspirou antes de começar seu café da manhã.

Alguns minutos depois escutou, ao invés de ver, os dois meninos aproximando-se da mesa. Eles estavam olhando para ele; podia sentir. Mas resolvera o que fazer sobre esse assunto na noite passada; se eles estavam falando dele pelas costas e fazendo comentários de duplo sentido que ele não entendia pela frente, então ele não precisava deles.

---

Severo ouvia Minerva e observava o Salão Principal enquanto tomava um gole de café quando viu Nathan entrar. O menino estava sozinho e andando determinado para a mesa da Grifinória.

Ele continuou a observar Nathan, servindo-se como que por obrigação e não fome, e estreitou os olhos. Ele sabia que o menino não podia estar afetado pela poção; já verificara duas vezes e não encontrara nenhum efeito visível. _Então o que é?_ – pensou.

Severo virou-se para responder algo que a Diretora lhe perguntara por um instante, e quando voltou sua atenção novamente aos alunos, viu Kevin e Andy entrando no Salão Principal. Severo observou quando eles olharam para onde Nathan estava, e viu-os virar-se para o lugar onde sempre se sentavam à mesa, olhando para Nathan e cochichando entre eles. Ele observou Nathan para ver as reações dele, mas não havia reação. Seu filho estava deliberadamente ignorando os amigos. Ele levantou uma sobrancelha àquilo. _Mas por quê?_ – perguntou-se.

Severo lutou para focar de volta no seu café da manhã. Não cabia a ele ver se o menino tinha amigos ou não. Ele sentia que verificar a saúde dele era sua obrigação, mas tomar conta da vida social dele não era! Se ele se tornasse um solitário e decidisse passar os próximos sete anos sozinho, não era problema seu.

Comeu um bocado de ovos mexidos, usando mais força no garfo que a necessária. Severo não parecia conseguir focar em mais nada. Quando seu filho estava na mesma sala que ele, o menino tornava-se o centro dos seus interesses. _Maldito menino!_ – reprimiu em silêncio.

Ele conseguiu evitar olhar para Nathan pelo restante da refeição. Levantou-se de sua cadeira e, num farfalhar de vestes negras, deixou o Salão Principal, mas não sem antes encarar Andy e Kevin ao passar pela mesa da Grifinória.

---

Nathan não notou o mestre de Poções; sua atenção estava direcionada ao par de meninos sentados há algumas cadeiras dele. Ele estudou-os sem entregar suas ações, seus olhos nunca se encontravam.

Terminou seu café da manhã e, rapidamente, foi até a porta, novamente ignorando o chamado de Kevin.

Durante as aulas, Nathan sentou-se o mais longe possível dos dois. Este comportamento começava a ser notado por alguns outros alunos, ele sabia. Mas ele estava se fazendo ouvir e não se importava se as pessoas notavam. Ele sentiu olhos o estudando à sua direita e viu que Devon Malfoy parecia ter mais interesse nele que no que o Professor Flitwick estava dizendo. Nathan o encarou impassivelmente até o Sonserino voltar a atenção novamente para a aula.

Foi assim pelo resto do dia. Pessoas o olhavam como se o vissem pela primeira vez, e olhavam também para Kevin e Andy da mesma forma. Eles tentaram falar com ele durante o almoço, mas Nathan os ignorara novamente, se recusando a escutar as desculpas deles. Agora aprenderiam a não lhe esconderem as coisas. Se quisessem ser seus amigos, teriam que entender isso!

Ao final das aulas do dia, ele não quis voltar para a Grifinória para fazer sua tarefa, preferindo a quietude da biblioteca. Trabalhou na redação exigida em Feitiços, releu o capítulo sobre as plantas mágicas do inverno para Herbologia e não tinha mais nada para fazer. Ele normalmente passaria este tempo com seus amigos, mas agora tinha que encontrar outra coisa para fazer antes do jantar e da detenção que seguiria.

Ele então se lembrou da poção verde. Ainda estava intrigado com ela. _O que tinha naquele frasco?_ – pensou novamente. Já que estava na biblioteca, poderia usar aquele tempo para procurar pistas do que aquela substância poderia ser. Nathan levantou-se da mesa no fundo da biblioteca e foi até a seção de Poções.

Havia um imenso número de livros sobre o assunto. Ele refletiu por onde começar. Decidindo que aquela poção verde era definitivamente um veneno, começou a pegar livros das prateleiras que tinham alguma coisa haver com isso nos títulos.

Absorto pela leitura interessante, Nathan perdeu o jantar, e só teve tempo de retirar alguns dos livros que selecionara e ir rapidamente às masmorras. Ele estava cinco minutos atrasado.

– Você está atrasado, Sr. Granger. Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória – ouviu assim que abriu a porta. O Professor Snape nem se dera ao trabalho de olhar para ele enquanto descontava os pontos.

– Sinto muito, senhor, eu estava na biblioteca e perdi a noção do tempo – Nathan se desculpou.

O Professor Snape olhou para ele então, e estudou Nathan por um breve momento antes de voltar ao que quer que fosse o trabalho que estava fazendo. – Você pode terminar o que começou ontem – o Professor Snape disse. – E não abra nenhum frasco desta vez – enfatizou, olhando novamente para ele –, não quero ter que informar à sua mãe da sua morte – acrescentou, visivelmente irritado com a idéia.

– Você sempre poderá informar ao meu pai ao invés disso – Nathan resmungou baixinho, indo para o depósito para continuar o inventário.

Porém, o Professor Snape pareceu ter ouvido. – O que você disse? – ele perguntou.

Nathan parou e virou-se para olhar para o Professor Snape. – Eu disse... – hesitou, pensando que esta poderia ser sua oportunidade de perguntar.

O mestre de Poções agora franzia a testa para ele, esperando uma resposta.

– Eu disse que senhor poderia informar ao meu pai ao invés disso, professor. – Nathan era um Grifinório, afinal de contas.

Ele segurou o olhar do Professor Snape. Um silêncio desconfortável caiu sobre eles.

– Mais cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Sr. Granger.

Nathan não tirou os olhos de Snape, esperando que seu professor dissesse mais alguma coisa.

O Professor Snape estreitou os olhos. – Acredito que tenha uma detenção a cumprir, Sr. Granger; o que está esperando? – o mestre de Poções disse, visivelmente irritado.

Nathan mordeu o lábio inferior. _Será que devo perguntar?_ – refletiu. Ele podia ver que o Professor Snape estava no limite da paciência. Ele respirou fundo, mas, pensando duas vezes, decidiu não perguntar. – Nada, senhor – disse ao invés disso, e virou-se para o depósito. _Não é o momento certo_ – pensou.

Severo observava o menino entrando no depósito com olhos estreitos. _Qual o jogo dele? _Tentava entender o que tinha acabado de acontecer ali. _Será que ele sabe de alguma coisa?_ Ele sabia que o menino não sabia nada sobre o pai, certo?

Ele retornou os olhos para o livro que estivera lendo, sem realmente ver as palavras na página. Sua mente estava cheia de perguntas sem respostas, e ele odiava quando ele não entendia o que estava acontecendo. Severo queria pegar o menino pelo braço e exigir saber o que se passava na cabeça dele. Apertou os dentes em frustração; esta situação estava ficando insuportável.

Depois de muito ponderar, Severo levantou-se de sua mesa e entrou no depósito. Nathan estava contando e recontando ingredientes e tomando notas num pergaminho. O menino notou sua presença, mas só olhou para ele, erguendo uma sobrancelha em expectativa. _Ele tem que fazer isso?_ – Severo pensou.

– Posso ver que ainda não se matou – Severo disse.

Nathan revirou os olhos, e voltou a contar caudas de salamandra.

– Seria extremamente irritante ver sua mãe chorando quando contasse a ela – Snape disse, observando Nathan hesitar com a tarefa somente por um instante. – Preferiria contar ao seu pai, mas aí teria que saber quem ele é.

Nathan tinha parado de uma vez com a tarefa, mas não tirou os olhos das caudas de salamandra.

– Você pode me dizer onde encontrá-lo? – Snape perguntou então.

Nathan olhou para ele com uma carranca. – Você sabe que não – ele respondeu.

– Não pode? Tem certeza?

– Tenho – Nathan disse. – Mas você pode – ele afirmou com convicção em seus brilhantes olhos negros.

_Então é isso_ – Severo concluiu silenciosamente. – Não estou vendo você trabalhar, Sr. Granger – falou rispidamente, e viu a frustração escrita no rosto de Nathan.

O menino voltou ao trabalho, mas sem a graça e o cuidado com que estivera empregando antes, Severo notou. O mestre de Poções deu as costas para ele num farfalhar de vestes para deixar a sala, mas ouviu: – É tão ruim assim? – Ele olhou para o seu filho novamente. Havia algo naquele tom; desespero, talvez frustração.

Nathan não tinha acabado de falar. – Ele deve ter feito algo horrível. Ele está em Azkaban? É por isso que ninguém me diz quem ele é? Ele é um monstro, não é?

Severo não esperava por isso. Ele não passara muito tempo considerando as possíveis razões pelas quais Hermione mantivera sua identidade em segredo para o menino, mas agora... _Ela não quer gente da minha laia perto dele_ – concluiu, e uma ponta de mágoa atingiu seu coração. Será que ele poderia condenar a escolha dela? Ele achava que não, e a raiva pelo que ele era, e pelo que fora, invadiu o seu ser.

Severo fechou suas mãos em punhos e disse: – Termine a maldita tarefa, menino, para que eu possa me livrar de você!

---

No dia seguinte, a frustração da noite anterior acrescia à frustração daquela manhã. Nathan não conseguiu o que queria do Professor Snape e, ainda pior que isso, o mestre de Poções agora sabia das suas intenções. Ele queria falar com seus amigos, mas não era do tipo que desistia fácil. Suspirou e entrou no Salão Principal para o café da manhã sozinho.

Ele estava brincando com a comida no seu prato quando a luz já escassa do dia com tempo fechado foi bloqueada. Ergueu os olhos para encontrar o rosto de Kevin.

– Por que você está nos ignorando? – o menino perguntou.

– Por que você se importa? Vocês estavam me ignorando primeiro! – Nathan respondeu.

– Não estávamos não! – protestou Andy, ao lado de Kevin.

– Vocês estão mantendo segredos de mim. Vocês acham que são mestres do disfarce? Notícia quente, vocês não são! – Nathan disse, descontando toda sua frustração nos meninos.

Eles olhavam para o Nathan; Kevin com uma expressão de surpresa, mas Andy parecia estar... arrependido.

Nathan recolheu suas coisas e os deixou lá, levados ao silêncio por suas acusações.

---

Nathan estava contente por já ser sexta-feira; ele agora contava os dias para se livrar das detenções com o Professor Snape. Depois daquela noite de quarta-feira, ele estava certo de que o mestre de Poções não lhe diria nada sobre seu pai, e não via mais nenhuma razão para querer passar mais tempo com o homem amargo.

Seus amigos estavam agindo de maneira ainda mais estranha depois daquela manhã da discussão. Nathan os pegara folheando seus livros na noite anterior, os livros que estivera lendo sobre venenos. Andy parecia assustado quando ele entrara no dormitório. Depois daquilo, Nathan os vira saindo do escritório do Professor Lupin mais cedo hoje; realmente suspeito.

Ele estava deitado em sua cama depois de mais uma noite esfregando caldeirões, e pegou outro livro do criado-mudo. Estava lendo sobre outra poção verde interessante quando ouviu um grito e então um feitiço o atingiu.

– O que significa isso! – ele disse, pulando da cama e avançando para aquele que lançara o feitiço: Kevin.

– Segura ele, Andy! – ouviu Kevin dizer.

– Fique longe de mim, Andy – Nathan disse, agora segurando sua varinha ameaçadoramente. – O que vocês fizeram comigo?

– Você não entende, Nathan. Você estava sob a maldição Imperius! – Andy exclamou, as mãos à frente de si como que para se proteger.

– Mas não se preocupe. O Professor Lupin nos ensinou a contra-maldição. Como se sente? – Kevin perguntou, observando-o com cautela.

– Maldição Imperius! Vocês estão loucos? – Nathan disse, indignado.

Aquilo confundiu o par de Grifinórios. – Escute Nathan, o Professor Snape amaldiçoou você. Nós notamos sua mudança. Mas está tudo bem agora. Você está livre – Kevin disse, como se estivesse falando com uma criança de cinco anos de idade.

– Ah, para com isso! Era isso que vocês estavam cochichando por aí? – Nathan balançou a cabeça. – Eu não estou sob a influência de nenhuma maldição.

– Não está? – perguntou Andy.

– Não mais – Kevin disse convencido.

– Nunca estive. O que fez vocês pensarem num absurdo desses? – Nathan perguntou, olhando os dois alternadamente.

– Você tem agido meio estranho desde que começou aquelas detenções com o Snape – Andy explicou.

– É, e ficou pior! Você até começou a agir como ele – Kevin completou.

– E então você começou a nos ignorar, e nós achamos estes livros sobre venenos. Foi assustador – Andy disse, uma expressão de medo no rosto mais uma vez.

Nathan estreitou os olhos. – Estou tentando encontrar o nome de uma poção verde que estava sem rótulo no depósito do Professor Snape. Eu acho que é um veneno; é por isso que estou lendo esses livros. Vocês acharam que eu queria envenenar alguém?

– Bom, sim! Nós pensamos que o Snape estava comandando você a fazer isso. Ele não estava? – Kevin perguntou.

– Claro que não! Quantas vezes eu tenho que dizer a vocês: o Professor Snape não é um bruxo das trevas! – Nathan estava irritado de ter que repetir isso constantemente.

– Se você não estava amaldiçoado, então por que você tem agido tão estranho? – perguntou Kevin, ainda não convencido.

Nathan suspirou. Ele teria que explicar por que ele estivera tão focado nas detenções. – Escutem aqui, tem algo que tenho que contar a vocês – disse suavemente. – O Professor Snape tem informações sobre algo que venho tentando descobrir há muito tempo.

– Informações sobre o quê? – perguntou Andy, curioso.

Nathan suspirou novamente. Esta era a parte que menos gostava da história. – Eu não sei quem é o meu pai.

– Você nunca nos contou isso – Kevin disso, sentando-se na cama mais próxima.

– É por que eu não gosto de falar sobre isso – Nathan admitiu.

– Que triste – disse Andy, sentando-se perto do Kevin.

– O Professor Snape parece saber a identidade dele – Nathan prosseguiu –, mas ele não vai me dizer. – Nathan andou de um lado para o outro na frente dos seus amigos. – Parece que todo mundo sabe. Minha mãe sabe, é claro, e eu acho que o tio Harry também; agora eu tenho certeza que o Professor Snape sabe, mas ninguém me diz! – terminou exasperado.

Seus amigos não sabiam o que dizer. Nathan sentou-se em sua cama, frustrado.

Andy quebrou o silêncio: – Você perguntou para ele?

– Sim – Nathan respondeu simplesmente.

– E... – incitou Kevin.

– Ele se irritou e tem me tratado como um cabeça-oca desde então.

– Sinto muito, Nathan – disse Andy, estendendo uma mão para confortar o amigo.

---

Snape observou Nathan entrando no Salão Principal com seus amigos logo atrás. Aparentemente, estavam reunidos novamente como se nada tivesse acontecido. Nathan ainda parecia um pouco mais pálido que o normal, ele notou, mas ficaria bem agora que tinha amigos de novo.

Ele decidira que não teria nada haver com o Nathan depois que a dura compreensão daquela noite atingiu seu destino. Hermione mantivera o menino afastado dele porque não queria que o Nathan soubesse que seu pai era um assassino cruel e ex-Comensal da Morte; ele não a culpava.

Severo não sentia vontade de ir para a partida de quadribol, mas sabia que tinha que ir. A Sonserina jogava contra a Grifinória, e como Diretor de Casa ele precisava aparecer e fingir estar interessado.

Chegando ao campo de quadribol, Severo encontrou seu lugar habitual nas arquibancadas onde os professores sempre se sentavam. Estava adiantado, como de costume, só para evitar trombar com alunos animados demais.

Ele observava as arquibancadas se encherem de verde, prata, vermelho e dourado, quando um pequeno grupo chamou sua atenção. Lupin aproximava-se com um homem ruivo – Ronald Weasley. Aquilo não era nenhuma surpresa; o Weasley sempre vinha às partidas de quadribol, por mais irritante que isso fosse. Mas desta vez eles não estavam sozinhos, eles tinham um grupo de Grifinórios animados com eles.

Severo observou seu filho conversando animadamente com seus amigos, seguindo Weasley e Lupin até onde ele estava sentado.

– Bom dia, Severo – Lupin cumprimentou.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça.

– Ei, Snape, como está o seu time este ano sem Frein e Maison? Eles carregaram os Sonserinos nas costas ano passado. Pena que eles se formaram, não acha? – provocou Rony.

– A Grifinória não venceria nem se os substituíssemos apenas por vassouras – Severo disse, sorrindo maliciosamente ao agora bravo Weasley.

– Veremos – disse Rony. – Nathan? Não vai sentar-se conosco?

Nathan hesitou, olhando para o Professor Snape.

– Venha cá! – Rony disse, pegando-o pelas vestes e puxando Nathan para sentar-se ao lado dele. – Vocês também, meninos; se são amigos do Nathan, também são meus amigos.

Andy parecia ansioso para ficar, já que Rony era um de seus jogadores de quadribol favoritos, mas Kevin não estava tão confortável. – Eu não sei – ele disse.

– Ah, vamos, Kevin – Andy implorou.

– Está bem – Kevin concordou. Nathan sorriu.

A partida começou e a Grifinória marcou primeiro, para a exaltação de Rony e irritação de Snape. – Este é só o começo, Snape – Rony provocou. Severo nem se incomodou em responder, mas observou Nathan pelo canto do olho; ele estava sorrido com malícia.

O jogo progrediu e a Sonserina tomou a liderança no placar. – Parece que você estava colocando a carruagem na frente dos Trestálios novamente, Weasley – Severo zombou.

– Vamos ver quem pega o Pomo, Snape – Rony retrucou.

Severo olhou de relance para onde Nathan estava sentado mais uma vez. O menino não parecia muito interessado no jogo, mas ao invés disso, tinha a atenção no Weasley. Nathan parecia fascinado com a animação do homem ruivo com a partida. Seu filho estava se divertindo. _Justo com o Weasley _– acrescentou mentalmente.

No campo, os dois Apanhadores voavam atrás do Pomo. A pequena bola alada fora vista pelos jogadores, perto de onde eles se sentavam. O grito do Weasley quando o viu fizera Snape encolher-se.

Ele observava seu filho abertamente, agora que todos tinham suas atenções na partida. O menino tinha uma expressão que Severo só podia descrever como divertimento contido, e ele alterou a sua própria para uma expressão fria e inexpressiva. A diversão de Nathan não estava direcionada às vassouras voadoras, mas ao animado Weasley, e aquilo o incomodava.

O Apanhador da Grifinória apanhara o Pomo de Ouro. Weasley vibrava. Nathan sorriu, observando o amigo da sua mãe até virar sua atenção para o outro lado e encontrar o Professor Snape olhando fixamente para ele. Então, sorriu maliciosamente.

– Gostou da partida, senhor? – Nathan perguntou, ainda sorrindo.

– Você gostou? – o Professor Snape devolveu.

– A Grifinória venceu – Nathan respondeu.

– Venceu? – Severo perguntou, erguendo as sobrancelhas.

Nathan olhou para o placar então. Mostrava duzentos e cinqüenta para a Grifinória contra cento e setenta para a Sonserina. Ele olhou de volta para seu professor e revirou os olhos para o homem sorrindo com malícia. O Professor Snape o pegara.

– Tente realmente assistir o próximo jogo, Sr. Granger – o mestre de Poções disse, deixando seu lugar e voltando para o castelo.

Nenhum deles notou o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas franzindo a testa.

---

Hermione descansava em frente à lareira, observando as chamas crepitantes. Sua mente repassava sua última conversa com Harry. Ontem à tarde, o Auror a procurara na universidade, pedindo um favor.

– Hermione, não estaria aqui se não precisasse da sua ajuda – Harry dissera.

– Harry, eu sou química, não mestre em Poções. Você deveria procurar por alguém mais qualificado – ela dissera a ele, intencionalmente.

– Eu não vou procurar o Snape, Hermione. Esqueça! – Harry dissera, estreitando os olhos à sugestão implícita de Hermione.

– Ah, cresça, Harry! – ela o reprimira. – Você não pode deixar essa rixa infantil de lado? Ele é o melhor mestre em Poções que eu conheço; ele poderia ajudá-lo melhor que eu.

Harry parecera como se ela o ofendera com a pior das ofensas.

– Harry – ela dissera com mais calma –, você não pode carregar este ressentimento para sempre. Ele nos ajudou. Ele nos salvou inúmeras vezes, e o que você faz agora? Você duela com ele todo ano.

– Isto não é sobre eu e o Snape, Hermione. Você vai me ajudar ou não? – Harry perguntara, extremamente irritado com a direção da conversa.

Hermione suspirara. – Está bem, mas não espere nenhum milagre de mim. Eu não trabalho com Poções tão complexas desde a nossa formatura – ela dissera –, e precisarei de suprimentos e de um laboratório, bem como de livros para consultar – acrescentara ao vir-lhe a mente.

Harry abrira um sorriso largo para ela. – Sabia que não resistiria. Falei com a Minerva e ela concordou em conceder-lhe acesso à biblioteca e às instalações de Hogwarts.

– Hogwarts? – ela exclamara em surpresa. – Pensei que usaria os laboratórios do Ministério.

– E vai. Hogwarts não deixa de ser isso. Além do mais – Harry acrescentara, antes que Hermione tivesse tempo de protestar –, você vai encontrar todos os melhores livros sobre o assunto lá.

E foi assim que ela agora se encontrava no dilema de conduzir uma pesquisa de Poções em Hogwarts. Eles concordaram que ela não deixaria seu trabalho na universidade; sendo assim, ela passaria as sextas-feiras e finais de semana em Hogwarts.

Suas divagações do que seria da sua vida agora foram interrompidas por uma batida forte à porta, assustando-a. O visitante inesperado bateu novamente, com mais insistência. Ela levantou-se do sofá, abriu a porta e paralisou, com os olhos arregalados.

Era Severo Snape.

* * *

**A/N:** É isso aí! Ele finalmente procurou a Hermione e um suspense pareceu-me apropriado. :0)

Gostou? Deixe um review me contando. :0)

**No Próximo capítulo…** O confronto mais esperado.


	14. Capítulo 14: Confrontos

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Quatorze. :0) O confronto que todos estão esperando. Eu não vou mais falar nada...

* * *

**Capítulo 14: Confrontos**

Hermione apertou a maçaneta, paralisada em frente ao homem parado ali olhando bravo para ela. – O que você fez? – ele rosnou perigosamente.

Naquele momento, ela soube que ele não estava ali como o mestre de Poções de Hogwarts; Severo Snape estava à sua porta como o pai de seu filho. _Ele sabe_. Uma dor atingiu seu coração com a compreensão, e de repente ficou difícil respirar. Ela olhou com apreensão nos olhos negros estreitos que a mantinham onde ela estava.

Snape começou a avançar em sua direção, com a porta fechando atrás dele. Ele nunca tirou os olhos dos delas, e ela deu um passo para trás, mas ele continuou avançando. – O que você fez? – ele sibilou, as narinas dilatando, mostrando a raiva quase incontida. Ela continuou a afastar-se numa tentativa em vão de escapar.

Ela alcançou uma parede e encontrou-se encurralada pelo homem enfurecido. Ele agarrou-a por um braço, apertando-o num apertão vicioso, e chacoalhou-a enquanto demandava: – Por que você fez isso comigo?

Ela ofegou: – Você está me machucando.

Ele apenas a encarou, respirando com força e ainda apertando seu braço; ela o encarou de volta.

Ele soltou-a com força, com o solavanco balançando seu braço e corpo. Severo deu-lhe as costas, demandando em uma voz perigosamente baixa: – Responda.

Ela envolveu os braços ao redor de si mesma, esfregando o local sensível onde ele a agarrara, tentando diminuir a ardência. _O que eu faço agora? Como eu explico?_ – ela pensou, olhando fixamente para as costas do homem enraivecido. Ele virou-se de repente, assustando-a para longe de seus pensamentos.

– Eu vou lhe perguntar mais uma vez, Granger. Por quê? – Os olhos dele brilharam na luz, sob aquelas sobrancelhas apertadas.

Ela tomou um fôlego estremecido. – Eu não fiz nada – ela respondeu, sem nem quase hesitar. Ela tinha que saber com certeza sobre o que ele estava falando; o quanto ele sabia. Seu estômago começava a virar; o momento da verdade chegara.

– Eu não tenho paciência para isso – ele rosnou. – Diga. AGORA!

Ela fechou os olhos, e baixou a cabeça. – Severo, eu... – começou.

– Como pôde fazer isso comigo? – ele demandou, sem dar-lhe tempo de recompor seus pensamentos. – Como você pôde ficar... – O rosto dele contorceu-se em desgosto. – Uma criança de...

– Eu não poderia ter feito diferente – ela disse calmamente.

– Errado. _Você_ era a única que poderia – ele contrariou – porque você... não... me... deu... ESCOLHA!

– Você poderia ter escolhido na época? – ela perguntou, erguendo a cabeça novamente para encarar aqueles intensos olhos negros. – Você teria sequer considerado ficar com ele? – Ela sabia que não.

– É claro que não! – ela disse veementemente, provando que ela estava certa.

– Agora você sabe por que eu não lhe contei – ela disse conclusiva.

Os olhos dele nunca deixaram os seus. – Por quê? – ele perguntou simplesmente.

– Porque eu queria ele – ela respondeu, colocando verdade em suas palavras e na intensidade do seu olhar. – Eu precisava dele – acrescentou numa voz suplicante, querendo que ele entendesse.

Ele balançou a cabeça em descrença. – Como você poderia querê-lo? Por que você precisaria... – o rosto dele contorceu-se novamente – uma criança de um estupro?

– Nathan não é uma criança de estupro! – ela argumentou.

– Ora, por favor. Eu estava lá, lembra? Eu era aquele estuprando você! – ele vociferou, jogando seu sarcasmo negro.

Ela segurou o olhar enfurecido dele. – Você não me estuprou, Severo.

– Eu sei o que fiz – ele disse, a expressão dele cheia de aversão a si próprio.

– Então você sabe que me salvou naquela noite.

– Infelizmente, eu fiz isso também – ele declarou.

Ela ofegou em descrença pelo que ouvia. – O que você quer ouvir de mim? Que eu odeio você? Que eu odeio meu filho? Eu não odeio! – ela disse em exasperação.

– Você arruinou a vida que salvei porque decidiu ficar com aquela criança. Olhe para você – ele disse com desprezo. – Você poderia ter sido qualquer coisa que quisesse, até mesmo Ministra da Magia. Mas olhe para o que você se tornou; uma professora trouxa patética que deu as costas ao mundo mágico no qual quisera desesperadamente ser aceita.

– Você não sabe do que está falando – ela disse sacudindo a cabeça em negação.

– Tudo por causa de uma criança com a qual você não tinha o direito de ficar sem me informar – ele continuou como se ela não dissera nada. – Eu nunca quis um herdeiro; eu nunca quis ter nada a ver com filhos! E agora você vem me dizendo que queria, até precisava, desta criança. Para quê? Para lembrá-la daquela noite em que eu decidi _salvá-la_!

– Nathan não é um souvenir! – ela gritou.

– Por que você ficou com ele então, se não para lembrá-la do que aconteceu?

– Porque eu precisava dele! – ela gritou com ele. – Será que você não consegue entender? O Nathan é a melhor coisa que já aconteceu comigo. Ele é o meu filho!

– Não só seu! – ele gritou de volta.

Eles travaram os olhos, ambos respirando com força depois dos respectivos acessos de raiva.

– O que você disse a ele? – ela perguntou calmamente, quebrando o silêncio desconfortável que pairou entre eles. Ele não respondeu. Ansiedade começou a substituir a adrenalina do momento. _Será que o Nathan sabe? Será que ele contou para ele? O que ele disse?_ Sua mente estava trabalhando rapidamente, histeria crescendo.

– Severo, o que você contou ao Nathan? – ela demandou em uma voz estridente. Ele ignorou-a novamente e virou-se, andando até a porta.

– Severo! – ela chamou, seguindo-o.

Ele virou-se de volta então, encarando-a com aqueles olhos ônix; ela parou onde estava, esperando por uma resposta que nunca veio. Os olhos dele seguraram os seus por mais um momento, e então, com um estalido agudo de Aparição, ele se foi.

Ela enfureceu-se em frustração. – Como ele pôde sair assim? O que ele vai fazer agora? – Uma lágrima escorreu por sua bochecha. Não era assim que ela esperara que aquela conversa acabasse. Ele ainda estava furioso com ela, e ela não sabia o que o Nathan sabia ou quais eram as intenções de Severo com relação à ele. Ela suprimiu um soluço e respirou fundo para reaver o controle.

_Bastardo teimoso!_ – ela amaldiçoou mentalmente. Ela tinha certeza que ele não ouvira uma única palavra do que ela dissera, assim como ela sabia que Nathan não ouviria, também. Os temperamentos deles eram tão parecidos. Ela limpou mais uma lágrima indesejada com a costa da mão. Ela teria que falar com ele novamente; ela teria que ir à Hogwarts.

Mas não agora, não hoje. Ela sabia que ele não estava preparado para ouvi-la ainda. Ela suspirou. Teria que esperar se quisesse ter sucesso.

---

Nathan deixou o Salão Principal depois do jantar e entrou nas masmorras. Seus amigos dirigiram-se à sala comunal assim que terminaram suas refeições, querendo aproveitar a comemoração até o final; afinal de contas, vencer uma partida de quadribol contra a Sonserina era sempre uma razão para comemorar a noite toda.

Ele parou em frente à porta da sala de aula de Poções, suspirou e bateu. Depois de esperar pelo "entre" de sempre e não ouvi-lo, Nathan bateu na porta novamente, desta vez com mais força, e ainda não tinha nenhuma resposta.

Depois da quarta série de batidas não atendidas, bem cautelosamente, Nathan abriu a porta de madeira e espiou lá dentro. A sala de aula estava mais escura que o normal. Ele esperou até que seus olhos se acostumassem com a escuridão para que pudesse enxergar melhor, mas mesmo assim não havia luz suficiente para discernir se estava sozinho na sala.

Nathan hesitou por um momento antes de abrir mais a porta. Esperou pela reprimenda por invadir, mas ela nunca veio. Entrou na sala e fechou a porta atrás de si, mas agora não podia ver nada. – _Incêndio_ – disse, apontando a varinha para onde ele sabia que uma vela estava pendurada na parede, e a chama iluminou aquela parte da sala de aula; estava vazia.

Nathan franziu a testa. _Onde está o Professor Snape? _Seu professor nunca atrasara para uma de suas detenções antes, e ele não achava que aquilo era algo que o mestre de Poções faria; afinal de contas, ele exaltava a pontualidade mais do que qualquer outro professor em Hogwarts.

Ele apontou sua varinha para outra vela e repetiu o encantamento que a trouxe a vida. Fez isso mais algumas vezes, e a sala agora tinha uma atmosfera parecida com a que ele lembrava das detenções anteriores. _O que eu faço agora?_ Olhou em volta. Ele não achava que era uma boa idéia ir embora; e se o Professor Snape estivesse testando ele? Não, ele ficaria, decidiu.

Nathan andou até a frente da sala de aula, onde a mesa do Professor Snape ficava. Ele podia ver alguns livros, um porta-penas com algumas penas dentro, dois frascos de tinta (preta e vermelha), alguns pergaminhos em branco e outros escritos com a letra pequena do mestre de Poções. Nathan olhou em volta da sala, passando um tempo olhando para a porta à direita da mesa do Professor Snape, a qual ele sabia que levava ao escritório do homem, mas não havia nenhum sinal de vida ali também. Ele olhou de volta para a mesa e chegou mais perto.

Mesmo de ponta cabeça, ele podia ler o título do livro no topo da pilha: "_Transfiguração Humana: uma Abordagem de Poções_". Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha àquilo. Poções e Transfiguração: duas matérias que ele gostava. Ele estava tentado a pegar o livro. Olhou em volta novamente e, vendo ninguém, alcançou o exemplar. Era mais pesado do eu ele pensou que seria.

Nathan abriu o livro e começou a ler o primeiro parágrafo, o que foi suficiente para ele perceber que era um livro muito avançado. Ele estreitou os olhos, mas não o ajudou a entender o que estava escrito ali. Fechou o livro depois de ler e reler a primeira página uma dúzia de vezes. Suspirou e colocou o exemplar de volta na pilha, então deu as costas para a mesa e observou a sala de aula mais uma vez; ainda nenhum sinal do Professor Snape.

Ele decidiu sentar-se na bancada em frente à mesa do professor e esperar um pouco mais. Se o Professor Snape não aparecesse em meia hora, ele procuraria a Diretora McGonagall e a informaria da ausência estranha.

---

Severo Aparatou na borda da Floresta Proibida, querendo azarar algo. _Eu não deveria ter ido lá_ – ele repreendeu-se enquanto voltava a passos largos para a escola. O vendo frio balançando suas vestes e cabelo não fazia nada para diminuir sua raiva fervente. Ele estivera, e ainda estava, muito bravo com Hermione, mas ele estava agora ainda mais bravo consigo mesmo.

Decidira procurá-la depois de passar a tarde que seguiu a partida de quadribol, imerso em pensamentos. Estivera irritado com a demonstração de afeição entre seu filho e o Weasley, e o olhar de admiração no rosto do Nathan. Ele queria aquilo para ele; queria que seu filho olhasse para _ele_ daquele jeito. E estava agora franzindo a testa em desgosto aos seus desejos mesmo com a memória.

Então, no auge de seu ciúme, ele a procurara, querendo respostas. Ela mexera com sua vida e com seus sentimentos ficando com aquela criança. Ele precisava saber por que ela fizera uma coisa tão insensata, por que ficara com a criança. Mas procurá-la fora um erro feito num raro momento de fraqueza.

Nem mesmo a temperatura gelada podia diminuir a sensação ardente em seu peito. A voz dela pairava em sua cabeça, dizendo que ela quisera o menino, que ela precisara do menino: seu filho. Mas como ela podia querer ou precisar de uma criança que era um resultado de um ato tão bárbaro? Ele não acreditou nela, e tudo o que ele podia pensar era que ela perdera o senso de realidade.

Subiu os degraus que levavam às portas de carvalho e entrou no castelo, indo diretamente às masmorras, perdido em pensamentos turbulentos. Ele seguiu os corredores escuros sem olhar em volta, e os poucos alunos que ainda estavam por aí recuavam saindo do caminho de sua figura ameaçadora.

Severo abriu a porta de sua sala de aula com um estrondo. Foi direto para sua mesa para pegar algumas anotações dos aspectos práticos de sua pesquisa em andamento que usaria amanhã de manhã. Ele não notou as velas em chamas, nem o menino seguindo seu movimento pela sala.

– Professor Snape? – Nathan chamou.

Severo, que tinha suas costas para o menino, virou-se, assustado com o som de mais alguém na sala, e rosnou em irritação ao perceber quem esta pessoa era. – Quem lhe deu permissão para entrar aqui? – perguntou.

– Nós temos uma detenção, professor. Quando cheguei o senhor não estava aqui. Já que não disse nada sobre cancelá-la, decidi esperar até o senhor chegar – Nathan explicou.

Ele deu as costas para o menino novamente colocando as mãos na mesa, não vendo assim o olhar curioso que era direcionado a ele. Fechou os olhos e respirou fundo.

– Está se sentindo bem, professor? – ele ouviu seu filho perguntar, mas Severo ignorou-o.

Quando ele ouviu o banco raspando no chão de pedra, virou-se abruptamente e encontrou Nathan vindo em sua direção. – Fique onde está – ele disse perigosamente.

– Posso ir à enfermaria se quiser – Nathan sugeriu, parando de avançar. – Eu posso chamar a Madame Pomfrey.

– Você quer ajudar? – ele falou bruscamente. Seu filho simplesmente olhava para ele com uma expressão incomum. – Então saia, AGORA!

O chato do menino continuou encarando-o com aquele semblante estranho. – Eu não acho que o senhor deva ficar sozinho se não está se sentindo bem, professor. Minha mãe diz...

– Não... – ele cortou Nathan, quase não se contendo em dizer algo que ele se arrependeria mais tarde. Ele rosnou em frustração. – Saia – disse por entre dentes cerrados.

Nathan parecia querer dizer mais alguma coisa, porém decidiu não dizer. Ele balançou a cabeça e virou-se para sair como fora mandado, murmurando coisas como "homem teimoso" e "não deveria ficar sozinho" baixinho.

Severo queria dizer ao menino que ele era a causa de seus problemas, queria dizer-lhe que a mãe dele era a causa de sua raiva, mas ele não disse. Hermione lhe perguntara o que ele dissera ao Nathan, e embora ele não tivesse dito nada ao seu filho, naquele momento, sentiu vontade de dizer ao menino que ele era o pai dele e que não queria nada com ele.

Ele pegou os papéis que viera buscar e saiu da sala de aula. Chega de pensar naquele menino irritante, ou na louca da mãe dele. _Por hora_ – acrescentou relutantemente.

---

Nathan saiu rapidamente das masmorras depois de deixar o professor rude para remoer sozinho. Ele podia cair duro naquela sala de aula fria que Nathan não se importava. Estava cansado da língua afiada do Professor Snape; cansado de ser mandado embora, para ficar quieto; quando tudo que ele queria era ajudar.

Andou a passos largos para a Torre da Grifinória, pensando no bruxo irritante. Não importava o que sua mãe dissera sobre o homem, ou se o professor sabia quem era seu pai; ele não ia mais agüentar isso. O Professor Snape não seria a primeira nem a última pessoa que conhecia a identidade de seu pai. Teriam outros, e um estaria disposto a compartilhar a informação e ele não teria que lutar com tipos como o Professor Snape. Que se dane aquele homem!

– Olha por onde anda – avisou Lupin, depois de quase ser atropelado pelo Nathan.

– Sinto muito, professor – disse Nathan.

– Onde está indo assim? – Lupin perguntou. – Ou, melhor ainda, de onde está vindo?

– Estava nas masmorras com o Professor Snape, mas agora estou voltando para a sala comunal, professor – ele respondeu.

Lupin observou de perto de um jeito estranho. – Tente andar mais devagar antes que machuque alguém, Nathan – seu Diretor de Casa sugeriu.

Nathan assentiu e recomeçou a andar, desatento do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas o observando, curiosamente estreitando os olhos.

---

Domingo no almoço, Hermione entrou no Salão Principal acompanhada de Minerva. Ela tinha viajado com Pó de Flu para Hogwarts depois de contatar a Diretora naquela manhã. Usara a desculpa de discutir a nova posição em que a pesquisa de Harry a colocava para descobrir como as coisas estavam na escola.

Ela não achava que ninguém além da Minerva soubesse que ela estava ali, e suas suposições foram confirmadas pelo olhar de ódio que Severo direcionava à ela da Mesa Principal, e aqueles de surpresa dos outros professores.

– Hei, Nathan, aquela com a Diretora não é a sua mãe? – perguntou Kevin, que estava sentado virado para a entrada lateral por onde as bruxas entraram.

Nathan virou-se em seu lugar para ver sua mãe com a Professora McGonagall e franziu a testa. – Sim, é ela – disse, ainda observando as bruxas. Hermione acenou e Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento. Ela sorriu, então ele relaxou e sorriu de volta. – Ela deve estar visitando a Diretora – ele acrescentou aos seus amigos, mas ainda estava surpreso com a presença inesperada de sua mãe.

Hermione sentou-se ao lado de Minerva, e a bruxa mais velha a separava de Severo. – Como vai, Severo? – Minerva cumprimentou o homem visivelmente irritado do seu outro lado. – Sentimos sua falta no café da manhã.

– Posso imaginar – ele respondeu com seu sarcasmo, sem dizer mais nada e deixando bem claro que ele não estava com disposição para conversinhas.

Hermione observava Severo tentando discernir se isto era um sinal bom ou ruim. – Olá, Professor Snape – ela cumprimentou, tentando-o.

Ele olhou feio para ela, assentiu relutantemente, e voltou para a refeição dele. Quando Hermione servira-se, ouviu-lhe dizer: – O que a traz à Hogwarts, Srta. Granger? Eu não acho que seu filho descuidado esteja precisando da sua presença; ele não me parece doente ou machucado. – Ela não perdeu o tom da voz dele ou o sorriso sarcástico no rosto dele.

– Não, ele não parece. Estou aqui por outras razões – ela respondeu, e ele dispensou-lhe um olhar de canto de olho.

– Ah, e já que você tocou no assunto, Severo. Quero convocar uma reunião nesta tarde para falar ao corpo docente sobre a presença da Hermione na escola – McGonagall disse. Então, virando-se para Hermione, acrescentou –, se estiver tudo bem para você, querida.

– Claro, Minerva, isto seria sensato. Não quero ninguém pensando que estou aqui pelos motivos errados – Hermione disse, olhando para o Snape.

Ele assentiu à Diretora e deixou seu lugar, saindo do Salão Principal. Hermione suspirou. – Será que ele vai mudar um dia? – perguntou em voz alta de forma retórica.

– Espero que sim – Minerva respondeu.

Depois do almoço, Hermione foi recebida pela maioria dos professores. Ela falava com Lupin quando Nathan aproximou-se da Mesa Principal. – Olá, Professor Lupin – cumprimentou. – Mãe. O que você está fazendo aqui?

– Venha cá, Nathan, quero lhe dar um abraço – ela disse, gesticulando para que ele viesse até onde ela estava.

– Mãe – Nathan disse em voz baixa –, eu não acho que você precisa me abraçar no Salão Principal. – Ele olhava feio para ela.

Ela simplesmente sorriu para ele. – Tudo bem, não vou abraçar você. Só venha até aqui. Quero conversar com você. Podemos conversar no Salão Principal? – ela perguntou, provocando-o.

Nathan sorriu com malícia. – Acho que conversar tudo bem. – Ele subiu na plataforma onde a Mesa Principal ficava e foi até ela.

– Deixarei vocês sozinhos – Lupin disse, sorrindo –, tenho certeza que têm muito que conversar.

– Espero que ele não esteja lhe dando trabalho, Remo – Hermione disse.

– Não mais do que você sempre deu – ele respondeu com outro sorriso. – Vejo você na reunião. – Ele assentiu em até logo e deixou mãe e filho para conversar.

– Você não precisava dizer aquilo para o Professor Lupin – Nathan censurou –, e de que reunião ele estava falando?

– Estarei trabalhando em um projeto aqui em Hogwarts. O Harry me pediu para pesquisar uma poção e eu disse que pesquisaria. Agora, quais são as novidades? Alguma detenção nova que eu precise saber?

– Não – ele respondeu rapidamente. – Então, você passará tempo aqui daqui para a frente? – perguntou.

– Somente sextas-feiras e finais de semana – ela respondeu, olhando-o com suspeita. – Você tem algo para me dizer, Nathan?

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. – Do que você está falando?

– Não sei. Diz você.

– Mãe, eu não fiz nada de errado desde o incidente na Floresta, e você sabe que já estou sendo punido – ele respondeu, irritado.

– Sim, e como é a detenção com o Professor Snape? – ela perguntou, no que esperava que fosse uma voz desinteressada.

– Boas para detenções, eu acho – ele respondeu dando de ombros.

– Que tipo de coisas você faz?

– Frases, esfregar caldeirões, preparar ingredientes – ele disse sem dar importância.

– Ele lhe pediu para preparar ingredientes? – ela perguntou, surpresa. Snape era famoso pelas detenções dele e Hermione sabia que tipo de tarefas horrendas ele costumava designar aos alunos sem sorte, mas ela nunca ouviu falar de um aluno do primeiro ano que tivesse sido pedido para preparar ingredientes.

– Sim. Sapos. Ele me ensinou como remover os olhos e tudo mais – Nathan acrescentou, com os olhos brilhando.

– Ele ensinou você! – Agora ela estava boquiaberta. Ela sabia que o Nathan era talentoso em Poções como era em Química trouxa, mas para o Snape reconhecer isso... Ela não sabia o que fazer disso, até que algo mais passou por sua cabeça: – Sobre o que vocês conversam durante a detenção?

– Nada – Nathan respondeu, rápido demais na opinião da Hermione.

– Então, quais são seus planos para hoje? – Hermione mudou de assunto, decidindo não pressionar o Nathan na questão. Ela podia ver que tinha mais nessas detenções do que Nathan queria admitir. Ela teria que falar com o Severo.

---

A reunião com o corpo docente de Hogwarts se provava agradável, Hermione achou. Todos pareciam felizes em tê-la de volta à Hogwarts... todos menos o bruxo carrancudo de preto, é claro, que olhava fixamente para o fogo queimando na lareira.

Minerva encerrou a reunião e todos aqueles presentes começaram a deixar seus lugares, dando as boas vindas a ela e desfrutando da conversa animada; todos menos o Snape. Ele deixara seu lugar e dirigia-se para a porta do escritório da Diretora, então Hermione o chamou: – Professor Snape!

Ele ignorou seu chamado e saiu, mas ela o seguiu. Ele estava descendo pelo corredor quando ela chamou novamente: – Professor Snape!

Ele virou-se desta vez, ainda usando aquela expressão impassível. Ela aproximou-se dele. – Precisamos conversar.

– Acho que não.

– Você saiu sem responder minha última pergunta – ela disse. – O que você disse a ele? – Era tudo que ela arriscaria em um lugar tão público.

Ele apertou o nariz entre os olhos com aqueles dedos longos e suspirou. – Será que não é suficiente o fato de que você estará aqui toda semana para me atormentar? Não quero nada com ele. Agora, me deixe em paz – ele disse e deu-lhe as costas para continuar no caminho para as masmorras.

Ela o seguiu. – Então, você não contou para ele? – declarou em um tom inquisitivo.

– Que parte de "me deixe em paz" você não entende, Granger? – ele disse, visivelmente irritado.

Ela mantinha o passo dele. – Se você não quer que eu siga você todo o caminho que leva as suas masmorras, me responda!

Ele a ignorou e ela o seguiu. Alguns corredores mais tarde, ele parou e olhou feio para ela. – Me responda! – ela demandou novamente.

– Por que não pergunta para ele? Está com medo do que ouvirá? – Ele agora sorria com malícia.

Ah, mas como ela odiava quando eles sorriam assim; ele e o Nathan.

– Sei que alguma coisa tem acontecido durante aquelas detenções – ela o acusou com um dedo apontando –, e não vou desistir até descobrir. Como você tão sabiamente observou, eu estarei aqui toda semana e teremos todo o tempo do mundo para falarmos sobre isso.

Ela virou-se e saiu com passos largos.

* * *

**A/N: **Eles se encontraram, conversaram (mais ou menos), e agora tudocomeça… Espero que tenham gostado do capítulo, e só saberei se me disserem, então deixem reviews. :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** As últimas detenções e mais confrontos.


	15. Capítulo 15: Conseqüências

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo Quinze. :0) Confrontos e tensões mal resolvidas levam a conseqüências. Estão curiosos?

* * *

**Capítulo 15: Conseqüências**

Severo finalmente alcançara seu laboratório particular depois de livrar-se da Granger, ou melhor, livrar-se da presença física dela, porque ela ainda estava espreitando em sua cabeça. Severo gostara de ver o quanto ele a irritara; agora _ela_ sabia como era ficar no escuro. Ele sorriu com malícia à sua tentativa frustrada de intimidação. Agora ele tinha a informação que ela queria. _Como se sente agora, Granger?_

Foi quando ele lembrou-se do menino, que tinha mais uma detenção para cumprir com ele em algumas horas. Severo suspirou.

Pelo menos essas malditas detenções estavam acabando, e ele só teria que agüentar o menino irritante durante as aulas. Não via a hora daquilo acontecer, com certeza, mas isso não melhorava em nada o seu humor. Na verdade, ele achava que não havia nada que pudesse melhorá-lo agora, com a idéia de ter Hermione Granger em Hogwarts toda semana.

Ele pegou o bastão que estava descansando na bancada ao lado do caldeirão borbulhante e mexeu seu conteúdo furiosamente. Graças àquela reunião da tarde, este lote de testes não ficaria pronto antes de ter que supervisionar a detenção do seu filho. Severo praguejou.

Pensando enquanto misturava, Severo praguejou novamente e deixou a poção descansar pela hora seguinte; ele sabia o que tinha que fazer com a detenção. Preparou os próximos ingredientes que deveriam ser adicionados e foi para o escritório pegar alguns livros.

---

Nathan desceu para as masmorras como fizera depois da maioria dos jantares deste último mês. Ele não estava nem um pouco entusiasmado com isso. Na verdade, ele estava tão desapontado com o Professor Snape nesses últimos dias que perdeu o interesse pelo reconhecimento dele nas aulas e estava realmente torcendo para que o mestre de Poções não estivesse lá para a detenção agendada.

Ele estava um minuto adiantado quando alcançou a porta da sala de aula. Esperou até que fossem exatamente sete horas e bateu na porta três vezes. Não houve resposta. Ele bateu de novo, mais alto, e ainda nenhuma resposta. Nathan suspirou. Parecia uma repetição do que acontecera no dia anterior.

Nathan olhou de um lado para outro do corredor esperando ver o mestre de Poções vindo em sua direção a passos largos com aquela presença forte, mas não viu.

Pensando no que fazer, ele lembrou o que acontecera quando o Professor Snape encontrara-o dentro da sala de aula sozinho, e franziu a testa. _Não vou entrar só para ser mandado embora _– pensou, e sua decisão estava tomada. Voltou pelo caminho que viera, distanciando-se de sua detenção.

---

Poucos minutos depois das sete, Severo entrou na sala de aula de Poções pela porta lateral que a conectava ao seu escritório para encontrá-la vazia – Nathan estava atrasado. Sentou-se à sua mesa e leu um periódico de poções enquanto esperava o menino aparecer. Cinco minutos se passaram e nada, mais cinco minutos e ainda nenhum sinal do garoto.

A irritação de Severo com o atraso do menino estava sendo substituída por algo mais, e ele desistiu do texto que estava lendo. _Onde ele está? _– pensou, finalmente deixando-se dar nome ao sentimento que começava a aflorar: preocupação. Severo estava preocupado com o que poderia ter acontecido ao seu filho.

Levantou-se da mesa e andou até a porta principal da sala de aula, decidido a procurar Nathan e saber por que ele não aparecera no horário estipulado.

Andou pelos corredores do castelo como se nada estivesse errado. Tentou o Salão Principal primeiro, mas alguns poucos alunos ainda estavam lá, e Nathan não era um deles. Severo subiu alguns andares e alcançou a biblioteca; fingindo desinteresse, andou pelas mesas e corredores, encontrando somente um Corvinal traquina de quem descontou cinco pontos, mas nenhum sinal do seu filho ou dos seus amigos Grifinórios.

Severo estava relutante em tentar a Torre, então tentou a mesma janela na qual encontrara Nathan depois da hora na semana passada... nada. Severo suspirou irritado, embora estivesse sentindo mais que isso. _Onde está esse menino?_

– Se encontrá-lo simplesmente perambulando pelo castelo, juro que ele se arrependerá do dia em que me conheceu – murmurou enquanto dirigia-se ao escritório de Lupin.

Ele bateu à porta do mestre de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, mas não recebeu resposta. Praguejou, bateu novamente, e percebeu que talvez Lupin não tivesse voltado do final de semana em Londres, onde Tonks, sua esposa, morava. Ele contorceu os lábios em desgosto pelo que sabia que teria que fazer em seguida: entrar na sala comunal da Grifinória.

Ele estava realmente irritado agora. Andava depressa nos corredores, murmurando baixinho. Uma idéia do que poderia ter acontecido ao seu filho se ele não fosse encontrado na Torre passou por sua cabeça, apenas aumentando a sua irritação. Ele vociferou a senha dos professores à Mulher Gorda e adentrou na passagem que sua moldura revelara, as vestes negras esvoaçando atrás da sua figura obscura.

Aqueles que estavam prestando atenção à porta pararam o que estavam fazendo com a invasão Sonserina. O som na sala comunal diminuiu consideravelmente, fazendo aqueles que ainda não prestavam atenção ao mestre de Poções ali parado, também ficarem quietos.

Severo não disse nada. Só examinou a sala com olhos estreitos, e quando viu quem estava procurando, sentado de costas para ele numa mesa no canto, seus ombros relaxaram um pouco. _Ele está aqui_, pensou com alívio contido, mas não suficiente para diminuir sua irritação.

Rapidamente ele já estava atrás de Nathan, atravessando a distância com poucos e graciosos passos largos. Kevin, Andy, e alguns outros que jogavam snap explosivo com Nathan notaram a presença do Professor Snape, mas ele não.

– O que foi? Não é a minha vez – Nathan protestou confuso.

– Aproveitando o tempo livre, Sr. Granger? – veio a voz fria de trás dele, repentinamente explicando os semblantes estranhos dos seus amigos. Ele ficou visivelmente tenso. _Professor Snape?_

A idéia de que o mestre de Poções viera à sala comunal da Grifinória atrás dele era... perturbadora. Virou-se cuidadosamente para encarar seu professor, e não se surpreendeu quando seus olhos encontraram os de um Snape enfurecido.

– Explique por que faltou à detenção, Sr. Granger – o Professor Snape disse por entre dentes cerrados.

Toda a sala comunal estava paralisada, assistindo à conversa.

– Eu não faltei à detenção, professor. Estava lá as sete, mas o senhor não atendeu à porta, e eu... – Nathan começou a explicar, mas foi interrompido no meio da frase.

– Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória! Agora me acompanhe!

Nathan suspirou e seguiu o homem para fora da sala. Ele podia ouvir o murmurinho de compaixão enquanto passava por aqueles reunidos ali. Queria virar-se e dizer-lhes para calarem a boca e preocuparem-se com suas vidas, mas segurou a língua e simplesmente continuou seguindo o Professor Snape.

Logo ali fora no corredor, o Professor Snape virou-se e o encarou novamente. Parecia que ele queria dizer-lhe algo, mas então simplesmente contorceu o rosto em desgosto e começou a andar rápido na direção das masmorras. Nathan só podia segui-lo.

_Eu não vou recuar desta vez. Já cansei do humor dele!_ – Nathan pensou, enrugando a testa. Ele deixaria o Professor Snape falar, mas faria o homem escutar, também.

Em questão de minutos, estavam no escritório do Professor Snape. O homem entrou, mas não parou lá, como Nathan esperava. Seguiu o mestre de Poções enquanto ele passava por uma porta escondida por algumas prateleiras. Quando Nathan viu a sala além, seu queixo caiu e seus olhos arregalaram-se admirados, fazendo-o esquecer momentaneamente seus últimos pensamentos.

Severo estava no meio do caminho para a bancada onde o caldeirão que precisava de atenção borbulhava quando percebeu que Nathan havia parado na porta. Ele virou-se, totalmente preparado para chamar a atenção do menino, quando viu o olhar de reverência nos olhos do seu filho; Nathan estava admirando seu laboratório.

Os olhos do menino viajaram pela sala. Um grande número de velas queimava e flutuava perto do teto, dando à sala uma aparência mais viva que a do escritório do mestre de Poções. Havia prateleiras cobrindo as paredes do chão ao teto, cheias de potes e caixas de ingredientes de poções e equipamentos. Nathan viu as três bancadas e a pequena mesa que formavam a mobília do laboratório, e seus olhos pararam em seu professor, que olhava para ele com uma expressão que Nathan achava que nunca tinha visto naquele rosto antes. Uma expressão que esteve lá apenas por um momento, sendo substituída pela expressão fria com a qual Nathan já estava bem familiarizado.

– Acha seguro entrar agora? – o Professor Snape perguntou.

Nathan apenas assentiu, ainda surpreso com a sala. – Este é o seu laboratório, professor?

– O que lhe parece? – Snape retrucou com uma sobrancelha levantada.

– Parece um ótimo laboratório, professor – Nathan respondeu com sinceridade.

A clara admiração pela resposta sincera do seu filho impediu que Severo soltasse o comentário sarcástico que havia preparado. – Sim, é – disse então. Acabada a surpresa pela conversa civilizada, Severo retomou seu trabalho e alcançou o caldeirão bem na hora de adicionar os próximos ingredientes.

Nathan olhava fixamente para o homem trabalhando. Podia ver que seu professor estava muito concentrado e contando as mexidas. _Essa deve ser uma poção muito importante_ – Nathan refletiu. _Que poção é essa?_ Observava com curiosidade.

O Professor Snape ajustou o fogo depois de mexer, observando o caldeirão por um momento. Ergueu os olhos e pegou o menino estudando-o com... _admiração?_ Afastou esse pensamento da cabeça e lembrou porque o menino estava ali.

– Eu tenho o poder de expulsá-lo desta escola por faltar à detenção de hoje, Sr. Granger. Elas só acabarão amanhã, e você não tem escolha a não ser servi-las – ele disse, sua raiva voltando agora.

– Eu não estava faltando na detenção, professor – Nathan disse.

– Não abuse da minha paciência, menino!

– Não estou abusando! Estava na sala de aula as sete, mas o senhor não estava lá, professor! – Nathan retrucou, quase perdendo a pouca paciência que lhe restava.

– Não use esse tom comigo, menino! – o Professor Snape rosnou, avançando sobre Nathan, que não recuou um único passo e até mesmo ergueu a cabeça num movimento desafiador. Snape estava encarando o menino de cima agora, há apenas centímetros de realmente tocá-lo, suas mãos em punho ao lado do seu corpo delgado.

– Não estava faltando na detenção, professor – Nathan afirmou novamente, mas desta vez elaborou: – Não podia entrar na sala de aula sem o senhor lá, professor. O senhor mesmo disse isso ontem.

– Isso foi ontem!

Nathan respirou fundo, tentando acalmar-se, Snape notou. – Estou cansado disso, professor. Estou cansado dos jogos psicológicos, das acusações infundadas, das ameaças. Eu não sei o que o senhor espera de mim. Não consigo entender metade dos seus atos com relação a mim! Está me deixando louco! – Nathan estava farto disso.

– Eu não espero nada de você – Snape disse finalmente, depois de olhar fixamente para o rosto do seu filho por um tempo, surpreso pelas palavras fortes dele.

– Então me deixe em paz, e farei o mesmo – Nathan declarou. – Não me importa o que o senhor sabe sobre o meu pai, ou o que quer que o senhor ache disso. Não me importo se o senhor é um mestre de Poções brilhante ou um bom professor. Eu só não agüento mais isso.

Ele podia sentir toda a dor enchendo a voz do seu filho com aquela declaração, e isso atingiu algum lugar dentro do seu peito. Ele recuou um pouco para longe e deu as costas para o menino, que baixou a cabeça.

– Qual é a minha tarefa para hoje, professor? – Nathan perguntou.

A pergunta apenas aumentou a dor que Severo sentia. _Diga para ele_ – uma voz ordenou. _Diga para ele que você ficou preocupado quando ele não apareceu. Diga para ele que você estava confuso e não sabia como agir. Desculpe-se!_ – a voz gritou em sua cabeça. Ele fechou os olhos.

– Não tenho uma tarefa para você hoje – Severo virou-se para encarar seu filho novamente –, e não terei uma amanhã. Você está dispensado das detenções a partir de agora.

Nathan fechou os olhos e suspirou. – Posso ir, então?

– Vá.

Nathan estava na porta quando virou-se para encarar o Professor Snape novamente. Ele hesitou antes de perguntar: – O senhor está preparando a Poção de Mata-cão, professor?

A surpresa da pergunta fez Severo responder. – É uma variação dela. – Ele olhou para Nathan em descrença.

Nathan assentiu. – Eu consegui reconhecer a maioria dos ingredientes, mas não todos eles – ele declarou. – Boa noite, Professor Snape.

Ele saiu.

Severo olhou fixamente para a porta por um tempo depois que seu filho saíra, perdido em pensamentos. Ele fora repreendido por seu filho de onze anos e não dissera nada de volta. As palavras do menino o machucaram, mesmo que ele não quisesse admitir. E elas tinham machucado porque era a verdade. Alvo estava certo; ele deveria ter usado essas detenções para conhecê-lo melhor ao invés de...

Severo trouxe a mão para empurrar seu cabelo para trás em um movimento nervoso. Olhou em volta e começou a limpar a bancada. Ele precisava de alguma ocupação para distraí-lo dos seus sentimentos e pensamentos.

---

– Não chegue mais perto, Granger! – Severo rugiu.

– Severo, você não pode fugir para sempre! – Hermione estava encarando as costas do homem.

– Não estou fugindo! – ele disse com força, virando-se para olhar para ela. – Você está!

Ela ofegou. – Eu também não estou fugindo! – Hermione andou até ele. – Eu quis o seu filho. – A voz dela era suave aos seus ouvidos.

Severo fechou os olhos. – Eu não consigo acreditar – disse em uma voz baixa. Uma mão correu seu rosto, e ele inclinou-se no toque.

– Sim você consegue, Severo. Eu quis o seu filho; eu precisei do seu filho – ela declarou em uma voz bem baixinha.

Ele abriu os olhos. – Não consigo me perdoar.

– Eu não o culpo. – Ela continuou a acariciar seu rosto. – Eu não o odeio, Severo. Sou grata por você ter me salvado. Você é um homem honrado.

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação, afastando-se do toque dela. – Não consigo. Eu lhe machuquei; destruí seu futuro. Nathan não merece um pai como eu.

Severo acordou do sono agitado.

– Outro sonho – murmurou irritado. Era o terceiro daquela noite. Ele empurrou as cobertas e sentou-se no colchão. – Nem mesmo dormindo eu tenho paz – resmungou, esfregando os olhos.

Deixando a cama, andou de um lado para outro do quarto e parou em frente à janela encantada onde podia ver os jardins iluminados pelo luar. O fogo fraco queimando na lareira não era suficiente para aquecer a sala, e um arrepio subiu por seu peito nu depois da perda do calor das cobertas.

Mas a crescente sensação de frio de seus pés descalços tocando o chão frio de pedra não o incomodava tanto como os sonhos. Eles eram sempre o mesmo; ele discutia com Hermione sobre o Nathan, e então ela o tocava, confortando-o. Ele podia até sentir a pele macia das mãos dela, e sentia-se mal por ser tocado por ela mesmo em seus sonhos. _Ela nunca me tocará, e eu também não a tocarei._ Será que não era suficiente o que ele fizera para ela?

Ele balançou a cabeça; não era por isso que não conseguia dormir hoje. Seus sentimentos conflitantes estavam impedindo seu descanso. Por um lado, ele queria conhecer seu filho melhor, interagir com ele, aceitá-lo, mas por outro lado...

– Não posso. Essa não é uma opção. Ele merece coisa melhor – murmurou, esfregando seu braço esquerdo sem pensar, onde a Marca Negra deixara uma cicatriz rosada.

Ele ficou lá, olhando a lua banhar os jardins com sua luz prateada pelo que pareceram horas, até que seu corpo cansado e frio venceu, e ele voltou para a cama e para seu sono agitado.

---

– Hermione? – Professor Brice chamou, entrando no escritório dela.

– Oh, oi, William – ela respondeu, tirando sua atenção das redações pelo tempo necessário para reconhecer a presença dele.

Ele ficou quieto, observando-a encher as pobres redações com anotações em vermelho. Chegou mais perto da mesa. – Ocupada?

– Sinto muito, William – ela desculpou-se, largando a caneta vermelha na mesa com relutância, somente para pegá-la novamente e marcar mais um erro, e só então desistir do tubo de plástico de uma vez por todas. Quando ela levantou os olhos para o seu visitante, ele estava sorrindo.

– Às vezes eu me pergunto por que você gosta tanto de corrigir redações, e outras vezes... – ele diminuiu a voz, mas ainda a examinava impassível e minuciosamente. – Almoço, Hermione?

Ela franziu a testa. – Já está na hora do almoço? – ela perguntou meio que retoricamente, procurando um relógio.

– São meio-dia e quinze – ele respondeu.

Ela folheou a pilha de redações com o polegar e reclinou-se na cadeira com um suspiro.

– Você parece um pouco desligada esta semana. Não são só as aulas, são? – William perguntou.

– Não. Não são só as aulas, mas também as provas para preparar, a pesquisa para fazer, os periódicos para ler...

Ele a interrompeu. – É outra coisa. Você está distraída assim desde segunda-feira. Aconteceu alguma coisa durante o fim de semana?

Hermione remexeu-se na cadeira. Será que suas preocupações estavam tão aparentes? _Provavelmente_. Ela franziu a testa com o pensamento, e então fixou seus olhos em William. – Estou bem. É só que eu percebi como estamos próximos das férias de Natal e quanto trabalho tenho que fazer antes disso – ela disse, tentando soar convincente.

Ele assentiu. – Temos muito o que fazer nesta época do ano – concordou e, com outro sorriso, acrescentou –, e isso inclui comer. – Ela observou-o dar a volta em sua mesa e pegar o encosto da sua cadeira, puxando-a para que ela pudesse se levantar. – Vamos almoçar.

Ela aceitou o convite dele, e eles saíram para o almoço.

---

– Obrigada – Hermione disse, para surpresa do elfo doméstico que ajudava com sua bagagem. Ela estava chegando para seu primeiro final de semana em Hogwarts desde que deixara a escola tantos anos atrás.

Os aposentos que a Diretora providenciara para ela eram muito confortáveis. Eram no mesmo andar da biblioteca – quarto andar –, o que a deixava no meio do caminho entre as masmorras, onde estaria trabalhando, e a Torre da Grifinória, onde seu filho morava.

Ela gostou das duas poltronas voltadas para a lareira na sala. No canto estava uma mesa que ela usaria para seus estudos e análises de resultados tarde da noite, mas o que realmente chamou sua atenção foi a vista que as grandes janelas atrás da mesa revelavam – o lago, a floresta e, a distância, as casas de Hogsmeade que ela sabia que teriam suas janelas iluminadas pelo amarelo da luz das lamparinas à noite. Ela sentira falta da simplicidade do mundo bruxo.

Indo até o cômodo adjacente, encontrou uma cama de quatro lindas colunas, coberta com cortinas carmesim escuro com detalhes em prata e dourado, combinando com a colcha. Além da cama que dominava o quarto, também tinha um guarda-roupa cobrindo uma das paredes. Na outra parede estava uma porta que ela presumiu que levava ao banheiro.

Ela abriu seu malão e retirou o que iria usar naquela tarde. Queria ir direto para as masmorras e encarar Severo, mas sabia que isso não seria prudente. Ela tinha que ser paciente; tinha que trabalhar com cautela. Tinha que pensar no que era melhor para o Nathan.

Ela deixou seus novos aposentos e andou os poucos corredores que os separavam da biblioteca. Deveria começar a trabalhar na pesquisa que era sua razão de estar ali para começo de conversa. Ela cumprimentou a Madame Pince e foi direto para a seção de Poções.

Examinando os volumes e decidindo quais seriam mais úteis nesse estágio da pesquisa, Hermione não notou o menino que se aproximava com um leve sorriso.

– Procurando algo em particular?

Ela assustou-se e tirou os olhos do livro que estava lendo para encarar seu filho. – Nathan! Não pensei que fosse vê-lo antes do jantar. – Ela o abraçou.

– Mãe, solta – ele disse, olhando feio para ela quando atendeu a seu pedido.

– Não olhe para mim desse jeito, jovenzinho. Sou sua mãe e posso abraçá-lo quando quiser – ela disse, erguendo o queixo e falhando em esconder o sorriso que crescia nas bordas de seus lábios.

Nathan suspirou. – Já estou vendo que você vai me envergonhar todo o final de semana – ele disse, balançando a cabeça.

Ela abriu um sorriso largo então. – Você não adora isso?

Ele não podia segurar mais o sorriso. – O que está procurando, exatamente? Eu poderia ajudá-la, como costumava fazer em casa.

– Você não devia estar estudando para as provas que estão chegando?

– Você sabe que eu já fiz isso. Por onde começamos? – Nathan perguntou. Hermione só podia sorrir com a avidez dele.

Eles passaram a tarde juntos, perdidos em livros de Poções e conversa leve. Hermione estava tentada a perguntar mais sobre as detenções, mas não queria arruinar o clima. Ela tinha saudades do tempo que passava com o Nathan antes dele vir para Hogwarts, e ela teria todo o dia de amanhã para interrogar Severo.

O tempo passou tão rápido que quando ela olhou novamente as horas, já estava na hora do jantar. Nathan terminava a lista de ingredientes da poção que ela pedira para que ele copiasse do livro.

– É isso por hoje. Vamos jantar – ela declarou.

– Você vai preparar alguma coisa amanhã? – Nathan perguntou quando estavam quase na mesa da Madame Pince, onde Hermione retiraria alguns livros.

– Não. Amanhã vou ver meu espaço de trabalho e verificar se tudo está preparado. Provavelmente começarei algo no domingo.

Hermione retirou os livros depois de prometer para Madame Pince que não demoraria para devolvê-los, e eles saíram em direção aos seus aposentos.

– Se você for trabalhar no laboratório do Professor Snape, acho que encontrará tudo que precisa – Nathan comentou. – Ele tem um laboratório maravilhoso.

Hermione olhou para Nathan com interesse renovado. – Você conhece o laboratório do Professor Snape?

– Na minha..., é..., última detenção, ele me levou lá. Ele estava trabalhando em alguma variação da poção Mata-cão – Nathan disse, mas não elaborou.

– Ele pediu para você ajudar? – Ela não podia deixar de perguntar.

– Não – foi a resposta de Nathan.

Ela não perguntou mais nada, mas sua mente estava ocupada com um milhão de perguntas.

---

Remo Lupin estava no seu lugar à Mesa Principal, observando os alunos comerem e conversarem, quando viu Hermione Granger e seu filho, Nathan, entrando no Salão Principal. Ele não foi o único a notar a presença de Hermione; muitos alunos na mesa da Grifinória, para onde ela acompanhou seu filho, estavam sussurrando uns com os outros, obviamente sobre ela.

Ele observava enquanto ela tirava o cabelo de Nathan do rosto e o menino franzia a testa para ela, e lá estava mais um momento que Remo tinha uma sensação de _déjà vu_, a mesma que sentira quando observara o menino após o jogo de quadribol. Hermione andou até a Mesa Principal depois disso, e foi recebida por Hagrid com entusiasmo.

Lupin observava enquanto ela tomava o lugar livre ao lado do meio-gigante, e quando ela olhou para ele, acenou. Ele acenou de volta com um sorriso amigável, que ela devolveu, mas logo desaparecera. Ele notou que o olhar dela capturara a figura de Severo Snape. Remo olhou para o mestre de Poções e viu que ele, também, olhava para ela.

A refeição prosseguiu e Lupin notou mais desses olhares trocados entre Hermione e Snape. _O que está acontecendo aqui?_ – pensou. De tempos em tempos, ele podia ver Hermione olhando para o Nathan como que perdida em seus pensamentos. Durante um desses momentos, Remo desviou os olhos para o Snape e pegou-o fazendo a mesma coisa, o que não fazia sentido. Snape olhou para ele então, o flagrou olhando para ele e franziu a testa. Lupin tentou disfarçar o olhar de realização que passou pelo seu rosto e desviou os olhos para seu prato. _Não pode ser_.

---

Sábado, Hermione e McGonagall se encontraram depois do café da manhã, e a Diretora a conduziu até as masmorras. Severo não estivera no Salão Principal nesta manhã, mas Hermione sabia que o encontraria logo.

Minerva bateu na porta do escritório de Snape e entrou depois de ser convidada por ele. Ela conduziu Hermione logo atrás dela. Entretanto, Snape não a cumprimentou. – Severo, Hermione está aqui para começar a pesquisa para o Ministério. Você tem tudo preparado? – Minerva perguntou-lhe.

– Sim, Minerva. Siga-me – ele disse, levantando-se da sua mesa e andando até umas prateleiras, que se moveram para revelar uma sala além. Como seu filho fizera antes, ela conseguia apenas olhar tudo com reverência.

– Muito bem, Severo. Os deixarei trabalhando. – Virando-se para Hermione, Minerva acrescentou –, e procure-me mais tarde se houver algo mais que precise, querida.

Hermione sorriu para McGonagall. – Claro, Diretora. Obrigada.

Quando Minerva saiu, Hermione voltou sua atenção à sala. – Este laboratório é excelente – ela disse a Severo.

– Você encontrará caldeirões naquelas prateleiras – ele disse, apontando atrás dela –, achará os utensílios naquelas, nas caixas. Alguns dos ingredientes mais perigosos e caros estão aqui, e o resto está no depósito perto da sala de aula, que tenho certeza que você sabe onde fica. Alguma pergunta?

Ela não estava surpresa com a atitude "direto ao assunto" dele. – Sim, eu tenho perguntas – ela disse.

Ele bufou. – É claro que você tem.

Ela estreitou os olhos. – Por que você não quer ouvir o que eu tenho a dizer? Por que não podemos sentar e conversar sobre o Nathan?

Ele não respondeu.

– Severo, eu sei que algo aconteceu entre vocês dois. Ele perguntou alguma coisa? Ele disse algo a você?

– Vejo que não tem nenhuma pergunta sobre o laboratório. Vou deixá-la trabalhando – foi tudo que ele disse.

Ele virou-se para sair, mas Hermione o parou com suas palavras. – Por que está fazendo isso? – perguntou, irritada. – Tudo que eu quero é proteger o meu filho! Não quero vê-lo sofrendo mais do que eu sei que ele já vai sofrer! – Ela precisava que ele entendesse.

Ele virou para encará-la novamente. – Mas isso não é problema meu. _Você_ criou isso para si mesma. – Ele sorriu com malícia.

Ela ofegou em descrença. – Não acredito! – ela protestou. – Severo, se ele suspeita ou sabe que você é o pai dele – ela fez uma pausa, sem querer pensar nas possibilidades. – Eu preciso saber para poder prepará-lo.

– Então, você _precisa_ saber. Interessante – ele disse com uma voz fria. – Sabe como é sentir-se assim, então.

Ela suspirou. – Não posso voltar e mudar as coisas – ela disse com pesar.

Ele continuou: – Sabe disso, também.

– O que está feito está feito. Agora precisamos pensar no Nathan. Se ele sabe de alguma coisa, você deve me dizer – ela disse, olhando-o nos olhos para mostrar sua preocupação.

– Você deveria ter me contado – ele disse por entre dentes serrados. – Eu tinha o direito de saber!

– Você tinha, mas você também estava preso e esperando julgamento. Já tinha muita coisa acontecendo na sua vida, e eu sabia que você não aceitaria isso facilmente – ela disse.

– É claro que eu não teria aceitado isso facilmente! – ele rugiu.

– Agora não importa! – ela devolveu. – Nathan está com onze anos! Não há nada que você possa fazer sobre isso, então vamos focar no que fazer agora e esquecer o que aconteceu antes!

– Esquecer? Esquecer? – Ele invadiu o espaço pessoal dela com um passo longo, e Hermione percebeu que tinha se expressado mal. – Eu não esqueço – ele disse numa voz perigosa, e encarou-a por mais uns instantes antes de virar-se e deixá-la lá, sozinha.

Ela suspirou, fechando os olhos. Este homem, o pai do seu filho, tinha muito em comum com Nathan, mas era um homem, não um menino; ela tinha que lembrar disso. Ela não estava lidando com seu menino, mas com um homem muito, muito complicado.

---

No dia seguinte, o último em Hogwarts no seu primeiro final de semana ali, ela trabalharia nas masmorras. Seu filho pedira para acompanhá-la, e ela permitira. Hermione tentaria conseguir as respostas que precisava; ela descobriria o que Nathan sabia, ela simplesmente tinha que saber.

Nathan voltara para a Torre da Grifinória para pegar seus equipamentos de manusear os ingredientes que preparariam hoje, e ela esperava por ele no topo das escadas que ligavam o Saguão de Entrada e o subsolo de Hogwarts. Foi lá que Remo Lupin aproximou-se dela.

– Hermione – ele saldou.

Ela sorriu: – Remo.

– Quero falar com você. Você tem um minuto?

– Eu já deveria estar nas masmorras para começar a trabalhar no meu projeto – ela declarou. – Só estou esperando pelo Nathan. Ele insistiu em ajudar.

– Tem a ver com ele – Remo informou-a, o tom dele era sério, e os olhos dele encaravam os dela para enfatizar suas palavras.

Hermione estreitou os olhos de um jeito questionador. – O que tem ele?

Ele observou-lhe silenciosamente por um tempo, o que ela achou que era um comportamento incomum para ele. – Eu não acho que você vai querer discutir o assunto num lugar público como este.

Ela olhou para ele com uma mistura de preocupação e curiosidade. – Ele está encrencado de novo?

Ele suspirou. – Hermione, eu realmente acho que isso não é um assunto para ser discutido nos corredores. Podemos falar com mais liberdade no meu escritório – ele sugeriu.

– Mãe – ela ouviu seu filho chamar e olhou na direção dele. Não havia notado a aproximação dele. – Tenho tudo aqui comigo, luvas e tudo mais, e está meio pesado. Você vai demorar muito?

Ela olhou para Lupin, vendo que ele também ficara um pouco surpreso com a aproximação quieta de Nathan. – Podemos conversar em uma outra hora – ele ofereceu com um sorriso. – Tenham um bom dia – disse, acrescentando um aceno curto de cabeça, despedindo-se dos dois, e saiu em direção às escadas acima.

– Onde vamos trabalhar? – Nathan perguntou chamando sua atenção de volta para ele.

– No laboratório do Professor Snape.

– Sério? – Ela podia sentir o entusiasmo na voz do seu filho enquanto andavam nos corredores das masmorras, que desaparecera com as palavras seguintes. – Ele vai estar lá?

Ela olhou para ele, tentando não mostrar o que a mudança do tom dele significava para ela. – Eu não sei. Por quê?

Nathan deu de ombros, descartando. – Por nada, mas preferiria que fosse só nós dois, como quando trabalhávamos em casa.

Ela não conseguia decidir se tinha algo mais no que estava ouvindo e observando em seu filho, mas eles logo chegaram ao seu primeiro destino: o escritório do Professor Snape. A porta estava entreaberta. _Convenientemente ainda me evitando_ – Hermione pensou, revirando os olhos ao descobrir que não tinha ninguém lá dentro. Ela atravessou a sala e foi diretamente para as prateleiras que ela sabia que escondiam a porta para o laboratório, com Nathan seguindo-a logo atrás.

A sala estava como a deixara no dia anterior, com exceção de alguns frascos contendo um líquido amarelo que estavam vazios anteriormente, mostrando que Severo trabalhara ali depois que ela fora embora.

– Será mais fácil trabalhar aqui que em casa. Olhe para todas essas facas diferentes! – Nathan disse, examinando os utensílios.

– Fique longe das facas, por favor – ela o avisou –, e não vá mexendo em tudo – acrescentou com um olhar recriminador quando viu que ele tinha a mão a meio caminho de tocar os utensílios em uma das prateleiras. Ele recuou as mãos para as costas e, sem varinha, levitou o que estivera a ponto de tocar. Ela balançou a cabeça, falhando em esconder o sorriso fácil rondando em seus lábios. – Ponha de volta, Nathan – ela chamou a atenção –, e procure alguns almofarizes.

Eles trabalharam juntos, falando primeiro sobre as coisas que estavam fazendo e depois comentando a preparação dos ingredientes. Estavam discutindo a influência do tamanho da raiz picada nas propriedades finais de uma poção.

– Eu li num livro, mãe – Nathan argumentava sua opinião –, que os pedaços só precisam ser menores que dois centímetros cúbicos se o meio é básico e não ácido.

– Nathan, você não pode acreditar só nos livros. Estou lhe dizendo, se você tem pedaços maiores que dois centímetros cúbicos, mesmo que em um meio ácido como este, você terá uma mudança na consistência e, consequentemente, nas propriedades da poção resultante – ela explicou.

– Você só está dizendo isso porque gosta das coisas bem picadinhas. Vou fazer como você diz, mas é infundado – ele continuou a discordar.

– O que o Professor Snape diz? – ela perguntou então.

Nathan parou o movimento ritmado das mãos por um instante, mas continuou o trabalho dizendo: – Não tenho certeza.

– Você não tem certeza? – ela disse em tom inquisidor. – Como assim, você não tem certeza?

– Eu... – Nathan falhou, sem palavras.

Ela parou seu trabalho para dar toda sua atenção a ele, esperando uma explicação.

– Não lembro o que ele disse sobre esse assunto especificamente – ele conseguiu dizer.

Ela estreitou os olhos. – Por que está mentindo para mim? – Ela conhecia seu filho bem demais para cair nessa.

– Não estou mentindo – ele retrucou, ainda picando a raiz, mas não tinha o tom fervoroso que ela sabia que teria se estivesse sendo injusta em sua acusação.

– Quando você vai desistir de tentar me enganar, Nathan?

Ele não disse nada.

– O que você está escondendo de mim? – ela insistiu.

Nathan suspirou. – Eu não estava prestando atenção na aula – ele admitiu.

– Pensei que você gostava das aulas do Professor Snape.

– Eu gosto de Poções – ele a corrigiu –, mas eu nunca disse que gostava do Professor Snape.

Ela então suspirou. – O que aconteceu naquelas detenções que fizeram você mudar sua opinião assim?

– Nunca mudei de opinião – ele respondeu.

– Não tente me fazer de boba. Você me disse em suas cartas que ele era seu professor favorito. O que aconteceu?

– Ele descobriu que eu não tenho pai – ele declarou.

Ela tomou um fôlego trêmulo. _Finalmente_ – pensou. – E como é que isso muda alguma coisa? – pressionou.

– Porque as pessoas _sempre_ mudam comigo quando descobrem. – Ele fechou os olhos, parando as mãos. – Estou cansado disso.

Ela largou o utensílio que estava usando e esticou uma mão para tocar o ombro do filho, mas ele fugiu dela.

– Nathan...

– Estou cansado de me fazerem de palhaço toda vez que me perguntam sobre meu pai. Por que está fazendo isso comigo? – Tinha dor nos olhos dele quando olhou para ela. – Por que você não pode me contar?

– Você sabe que eu vou contar quando puder, e que você será o primeiro a saber. – Ela tentou alcançá-lo com uma mão novamente, sem sucesso.

– Está mentindo. Tantas pessoas já sabem e você não me conta! – ele protestou, aumentando o volume da voz.

– Não estou mentindo. Ninguém sabe... – ela tentou explicar, mas foi interrompida no meio da frase.

– Mentirosa! – Nathan repreendeu. – Você é uma mentirosa! Até o Professor Snape sabe!

Seus olhos se abriram mais. Nathan tinha consciência que Severo sabia.

– Sabe! – ele exclamou, e ela percebeu que sua reação à traíra. – De todas as pessoas, o Professor Snape sabe quem meu pai é!

– O que ele lhe disse? – Sua voz estava fraca.

Ela o viu pensando em como responder e só percebeu que estava segurando a respiração quando expirou depois de ouvir as próximas palavras dele. – Nada! Ninguém diz nada! – A voz dele estava manchada com desapontamento. Ela queria confortá-lo, mas sabia que ele não a deixaria segurá-lo agora. – Como é que ele sabe e eu não?

– Tente entender, Nathan. Já discutimos isso tantas vezes. Não posso lhe contar ainda. Você...

– Por que não? – ele interrompeu sua explicação. – Eu posso lidar com a verdade, mãe. Não vou ficar chateado se ele estiver em Azkaban, ou coisa parecida. Eu só quero saber o nome dele – ele implorou.

Ela fechou os olhos. – Não posso lhe contar ainda.

Ela ouviu o rosnado de frustração dele. – Não é justo! – ele protestou ardorosamente. – Sou eu quem tem que ouvir os comentários secos do Snape; eu quem tem que sofrer a piedade dos meus amigos. E você poderia acabar com tudo isso, mas você... não... me conta! – ele vociferou e deixou a sala, correndo. Ela sabia que ele estava chorando.

Hermione quis segui-lo, mas foi parada pela mão de Severo Snape em seu braço, e a voz calma dele dizendo: – Deixe-o ir.

– Me solta – ela comandou, balançando o braço, tentando se desvencilhar da força da mão dele. – Preciso ir atrás dele. – Os dedos dele apertaram ainda mais ao redor do seu braço. Ela olhou fixamente para ele. – É tudo culpa sua! Você destruiu tudo que construí. Preparei-o para sua sordidez, sua teimosia, e mesmo assim você encontrou um jeito de fazê-lo odiá-lo. Espero que esteja satisfeito – ela descarregou.

– Terminou? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela estreitou os olhos. – Bastardo! – Ela preparava outra rodada de acusações, mas ele falou antes que elas deixassem sua boca.

– Seu segredo ainda está a salvo, mas não por muito tempo se eu deixá-la ir atrás dele. – Os olhos dele estavam nos seus. – E eu não acho que é o que você quer, pelo pouco que ouvi da sua conversa.

Ela suspirou e sentiu a mão dele soltar-se do seu braço vagarosamente. – Por que você não me disse que ele tinha descoberto que você sabia de alguma coisa? – Ela suspirou. – Eu teria como dissuadi-lo, e as coisas não chegariam a este ponto. Ele era fascinado por você a ponto de eu ter que pedir para ele falar de outra coisa. O que você fez para ele naquelas detenções? Ele... ele odeia você o bastante para negligenciar o que você diz nas aulas. Esta é uma conquista e tanto. Deveria se orgulhar – disse sarcasticamente.

– E você diz isso como se fosse uma coisa ruim – ele retrucou.

Ela olhou para ele em descrença. – Você quer que ele te odeie? Você está dizendo que realmente quer que seu filho te odeie? Você não pode estar falando sério.

– Pensei que estava feliz com a condição sem pai dele – ele disse. – Quem gostaria de ter um bastardo assassino como pai? Ele está melhor sem mim.

– Do que você está falando? Nathan o idolatrava até você estragar tudo com o que quer que você tenha dito e feito durante aquelas detenções. Ele ficaria contentíssimo em saber que você é o pai dele.

Ele deu um riso de escárnio. – Não me faça rir, Granger. Você encheu a cabeça dele com histórias fantásticas de como eu era honrado e bom. É claro que ele mudaria de idéia depois de descobrir a verdade sobre quem eu realmente sou; ele não é estúpido.

– A verdade sobre quem você realmente é, Severo? Você ainda acredita que está além da redenção depois de tudo que fez pelo mundo bruxo? – Ela balançou a cabeça. – Você nunca vai entender por que eu decidi ficar com ele; você é tão teimoso quanto o seu filho. Agora, se me dá licença, estou indo atrás do Nathan – disse e deixou o escritório dele.

---

Kevin estava sentado perto das estantes na biblioteca, onde trabalhava em sua redação de História da Magia com a ajuda de Andy. Lutava com as datas e nomes até que desistiu de tentar descobrir o Duende certo que liderara aquela revolta específica. Fechou o livro e olhou para Andy. – Queria que o Nathan estivesse aqui para nos ajudar.

– Eu, também. O que você acha que ele está fazendo nas masmorras com a mãe dele? Preparando ingredientes? – Andy perguntou.

– Talvez. Quem sabe ele não se importasse se fôssemos lá para encontrá-lo?

– Não sei – Andy respondeu, hesitante. – E se o Snape estiver lá, também?

– Bem lembrado – Kevin concordou e abriu seu livro novamente com um suspiro. – Você acha que o Snape realmente sabe quem é o pai do Nathan?

– Espero que sim. É muito triste não saber o nome do próprio pai. Queria que pudéssemos ajudá-lo a descobrir.

– Se o Snape sabe, talvez possamos investigá-lo e tentar descobrir alguma coisa – Kevin sugeriu.

– Não sei, mas vale a pena tentar. O Nathan merece saber quem é o pai dele, mesmo que tudo que descubramos seja apenas um nome – Andy disse.

– Deveríamos trabalhar num plano, então. Quando ele voltar, podemos contar-lhe nossas idéias.

– Claro, essas revoltas de Duendes são muito chatas mesmo – Andy concordou, e eles começaram a trabalhar em planos para descobrir a identidade do pai do Nathan.

O que eles não notaram foi o Sonserino loiro com um sorriso satisfeito, parado atrás da estante perto de onde eles estavam sentados.

* * *

**A/N:** E aí? O que você achou do capítulo? Eu quero saber, então deixe um review. :0) 

**No próximo capítulo…** Nathan está em uma missão em busca da verdade, e Severo também.


	16. Capítulo 16: Busca por Informações

**DISCLAIMER**: Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO**: Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER**: BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N**: Capítulo dezesseis:0) O Nathan quer a verdade a qualquer custo, o Devon sabe mais do que deveria, e o Lupin quer uma confirmação. Que bagunça de informações!

* * *

**Capítulo 16: Busca por Informações**

Hermione andava pelos corredores de Hogwarts com um misto de emoções. Ela queria encontrar Nathan e confortá-lo, mas ela também queria voltar ao escritório do mestre de Poções e bater nele por causar tudo aquilo. Se ele lhe dissesse quando ela perguntara o que se passara entre Nathan e ele, ela estaria preparada para a explosão do Nathan e agora não precisaria procurar seu filho pelo castelo.

As palavras de acusação do Nathan voltaram a sua mente. Mentirosa. Sim, ela era uma mentirosa, mas não do jeito que Nathan pensava. Ninguém sabia seu segredo mais bem guardado... até que Severo o descobriu. Como isso aconteceu, afinal? Estivera tão focada em descobrir o que seu filho sabia que não parara para pensar sobre o lado do Snape nessa história.

Mas agora ela estava muito preocupada com seu filho – e muito brava com Severo – para pensar direito. Hermione estivera andando por meia hora quando virou um corredor e finalmente o encontrou.

Lá estava ele, ombros recostados na parede que acomodava uma janela grande revelando a neve fina que banhava os jardins e o lago. Seu coração doeu ao ver o olhar perdido nos olhos vagos dele... olhos que derramavam lágrimas silenciosas. A paisagem à janela não era a única coisa que Nathan não percebia. Ela achava que ele ainda não tinha notado sua presença no corredor silencioso.

– Nathan – chamou em voz baixa, não querendo assustá-lo.

Ele não olhou para ela, mas ergueu uma mão ao rosto, tentando limpar a evidência do seu choro.

Ela foi até ele. – Estive procurando por você – disse.

Nenhuma resposta.

Ela suspirou. – Parte o meu coração ver você assim. Não quero ver você sofrendo; nunca quis. – Os olhos dele ainda estavam focados em algum lugar lá fora, vagos; ela não estava conseguindo quebrar suas defesas.

– Toda vez que discutimos sobre o seu pai só nos magoamos mais. Eu sei que é frustrante para você, mas ainda não posso lhe contar a verdade, e você tem que confiar que eu a contarei, assim que puder.

– Eu poderia mentir para você; dizer coisas sobre o seu pai que não são verdade, só para fazê-lo feliz. É isso que você quer? Mentiras? Porque não posso lhe contar o que você quer saber, e ficar bravo comigo também não vai ajudar. Eu não gosto desta situação tanto quanto você.

Ela viu uma nova lágrima correr a bochecha de seu filho.

– Não chore mais – disse então, sua voz carregada com o pesar da situação difícil. Ela alcançou o rosto dele para limpar a lágrima, mordendo o lábio inferior, tentando prevenir suas próprias lágrimas. Ele fechou os olhos numa tentativa de esconder suas emoções.

Hermione o envolveu em seus braços. – Sinto muito, Nathan. Sinto muito mesmo – sussurrou, movimentando o cabelo dele com suas palavras de remorso. Entretanto, ele não a abraçou de volta. Ela fechou os olhos e o abraçou mais forte, tentando expressar com esse gesto o que não podia dizer com palavras. Hermione simplesmente segurou Nathan, descansando seu rosto na cabeça dele.

Ela o sentiu tentando afastar-se depois de um tempo e o soltou do seu abraço. Ele ainda não dissera uma palavra, e também não a encarava.

– Nathan – ela chamou gentilmente, tentando fazê-lo olhar para ela e falar. Ele a olhou então, mas nenhuma palavra estava por vir. Os olhos vermelhos dele estavam focados nos seus agora, e embora a expressão dele estivesse assustadoramente branca, aqueles olhos negros transbordavam raiva e frustração.

– Nathan, não se feche. Você me magoa quando não fala comigo. Você é tudo que eu tenho, é minha vida – implorou.

– Diga-me o nome dele – ele pediu, calma e firmemente.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior novamente, evitando que o nome de Severo escapasse da ponta da língua. Uma lágrima rolou de um de seus olhos. – Ainda não.

– Então nem se preocupe em falar comigo até resolver o contrário. – E com aquilo, ele deixou a janela e afastou-se rapidamente. Mais lágrimas mancharam seu rosto, ela fechou os olhos e as deixou cair livremente.

Hermione lamentava a posição que estava tomando, mas não podia contar ao Nathan que Severo Snape era seu pai sem saber quais eram as intenções dele com o filho. Se Severo não ligasse para ele, ela achava que Nathan poderia não agüentar ter um pai tão perto e ao mesmo tempo, tão distante. Ela não permitiria que isso acontecesse; seu coração doía, mas não podia deixar isso acontecer. Seria muito decepcionante.

Tentou se acalmar, observando os jardins cobertos de neve. As lágrimas cessaram, mas não suas preocupações. Hermione não tinha a menor idéia do que passava pela cabeça de Severo, muito menos o que se passava no coração dele. Como ele se sentia sobre Nathan, afinal? Limpou a mente, lembrando de cada palavra que ele lhe dissera desde que a procurara na semana passada... eram irritantemente ambíguas.

Em seu primeiro encontro ele estivera procurando por respostas. Parecera enfastiado com a idéia de ter ficado com o filho dele, e ficou claro que, para ele, o Nathan era o resultado de um ato bárbaro. Para ele, o Nathan não podia ser mais que uma lembrança daquilo; a materialização dos pecados dele. Ela suspirou com as conclusões a que estava chegando. _Ah, como ele estava errado._

E então, tinha o que ouvira hoje. Ele estava tentando manter o Nathan longe dele porque se achava indigno dele; achava que o Nathan estava melhor sem ele. Será que ele estava preocupado sobre que tipo de pai seria? Será que ele se importava, então? _Ele se importa_ – afirmou para si mesma. Ela sabia dentro do coração que o Severo era um homem bom, e que do jeito confuso e distorcido dele, ele queria o melhor para o Nathan... não queria?

Suspirou. Não estava chegando a lugar algum. Precisava de tempo para pensar antes de agir. Hermione reuniu seus pensamentos e voltou para as masmorras. Limparia o laboratório e deixaria Hogwarts. Uma semana seria tempo suficiente para achar uma solução para isso, assim esperava.

---

Nathan estava sentado, descansando suas costas num travesseiro apoiado na cabeceira da sua cama, segurando um livro aberto no colo. Estava tentando tirar sua mente da discussão que tivera com sua mãe. Não conseguia lembrar da última vez que fora tão duro com ela, mas estava realmente cansado e muito bravo para aceitar as desculpas dela mais uma vez. Não, ele não aceitaria mais desculpas; tinha o direito de saber. Era o nome do _seu_ pai que estavam escondendo dele.

E mesmo assim, ele sentia que o coração estava tão apertado que seu peito doía. Ele sabia que sua mãe sofria por causa dos seus atos; fizera isso antes, em um dos seus aniversários. A imagem dela chorando ameaçava trazer novas lágrimas aos seus próprios olhos. Ele piscou rapidamente as lágrimas e voltou sua atenção às palavras escritas no livro. Leu um parágrafo, e sua mente viajou mais uma vez. Suspirou e fechou o livro, irritado.

– Ah, você está aqui! – disse Kevin, entrando no dormitório com Andy logo atrás. – Estávamos procurando por você. Adivinha? Tenho um plano para descobrir o que o Snape sabe sobre o seu pai – revelou, animado, esperando ansiosamente a reação do Nathan.

Nathan só ergueu uma sobrancelha em questionamento.

– É uma idéia brilhante, Nathan – Andy juntou-se a Kevin.

– Tudo que temos a fazer é confrontá-lo como sua mãe ou um dos professores – Kevin lhe disse –, com uma pequena ajuda de uma Poção Polissuco.

Nathan suspirou e balançou a cabeça com aquilo. – Obrigado por tentarem me ajudar, gente, mas essa idéia é absurda.

– Por quê? – Andy perguntou, confuso com a resposta do seu amigo.

– Você sabe como é difícil preparar a Poção Polissuco? Minha mãe estava no segundo ano quando preparou, nós estamos apenas no primeiro. Além disso, eu não acho que o Professor Snape cairia nessa – Nathan explicou.

– Bom, nós pensamos que você poderia preparar a Poção Polissuco; você é bom em Poções – Kevin argumentou, o desapontamento aparecendo em sua voz.

– Sinto muito, Kevin. Eu sei que só está tentando me ajudar, e eu agradeço. Mas não acho que enganar o Professor Snape seja assim tão fácil.

– Então também podemos usar a minha idéia – Andy disse, suspirando pesadamente e sentando-se no pé da cama do Nathan.

– Sua idéia não funcionaria nem se o Professor Snape fosse um aluno do primeiro ano, Andy – Kevin disse, parecendo irritado com seu parceiro de idéias.

– Tenho certeza que Pirraça poderia tirar qualquer informação dele. Era um bom plano! – Andy retrucou veemente.

Nathan sorriu para seus dois melhores amigos. Eles estavam realmente tentando ajudá-lo com isso. – Obrigado, Andy, mas acho que o Kevin está certo. Nem mesmo Voldemort conseguia tirar informações do Professor Snape. Ele foi um espião, lembra? Poderíamos interrogá-lo, mas não tiraríamos nenhuma informação dele, nem mesmo com Pirraça o torturando – destacou, embora a imagem do Pirraça torturando o Professor Snape fosse divertida. – Apesar disso, seria divertido assistir – admitiu, sorrindo com malícia. Seus dois amigos riram da imagem.

Quando se acalmaram dos risos produzidos pelas várias imagens do Pirraça torturando o Snape, Kevin sentou-se na sua cama de frente para a cama do Nathan. – O que faremos, então? Todas as nossas idéias envolviam enganar ou forçar o Snape a falar, mas com o passado dele de espião... – interrompeu.

– Por que não o espionamos? – Andy sugeriu.

– Você acha que o Snape sairia por aí falando sobre isso? Nós só descobriríamos informações inúteis sobre a vida chata dele – Kevin refutou.

Mas algo passou pela cabeça do Nathan com aquela idéia. – Espere um pouco – disse –, essa é uma grande idéia. Podemos investigar a vida do Professor Snape e descobrir algo, alguma informação que poderíamos usar em troca do nome do meu pai. – Os outros meninos podiam quase ver as possibilidades passando pela cabeça do Nathan, brilhando em seus olhos.

Kevin estava surpreso com a idéia do Nathan. – Chantagem? – perguntou incrédulo.

– Eu chamaria de "modo sonserino de conseguir informação". Ele usou o fato de eu não conhecer meu pai comigo antes, então digamos que ele mesmo pediu por isso – Nathan destacou. – Nós só temos que descobrir algo que ele realmente não quer que as pessoas saibam – Nathan acrescentou, reclinando-se contra a cabeceira da cama novamente, contemplando as possibilidades com um sorriso malicioso.

– Nathan, tem vezes que você me assusta – disse Andy, olhando para o Nathan como se o visse pela primeira vez.

– Tem certeza que é uma boa idéia? – Kevin perguntou, olhando com dúvida para Nathan.

– É perfeita! – Nathan assegurou-lhes. – Tudo que temos que fazer é investigar o passado do Professor Snape. Podemos começar na biblioteca, e depois podemos questionar os outros professores. Ele dá aulas aqui há séculos; eles devem saber alguma coisa que possamos usar. – Fez uma pausa, observando as reações dos seus amigos. – Isto é, se ainda quiserem me ajudar – acrescentou.

– É claro que vamos ajudar, é só que... – Kevin não estava completamente convencido da idéia do Nathan.

Nathan continuou falando sobre as maneiras possíveis de conseguir informações sobre o Professor Snape e finalmente acabou convencendo seus dois melhores amigos. Eles fizeram planos pelo resto da tarde, e na hora do jantar, o humor do Nathan melhorara o suficiente para fazê-lo realmente querer comer alguma coisa.

Chegando ao Salão Principal, Nathan instintivamente procurou na Mesa Principal por sua mãe, mas ela não estava lá. _Ela já deve ter ido para casa_ – pensou com um suspiro.

Nathan não foi o único a notar a ausência de Hermione no jantar. Remo Lupin aproximou-se da Diretora e perguntou: – A Hermione não vem para o jantar?

– Parece que não. Ela teve que voltar para Londres para algum trabalho, aparentemente – Minerva respondeu.

Remo assentiu com a cabeça e tomou seu lugar habitual. A Hermione tinha deixado Hogwarts sem procurar por ele, como pedira. Pensou nas razões do porquê ela teria evitado o encontro. Ele sabia que a paternidade do Nathan era um assunto delicado para ela; tinha quase certeza que ela nunca revelara a identidade do homem para ninguém, nem mesmo para Harry Potter.

Ele olhou na extensão da mesa e encontrou o mestre de Poções comendo a refeição dele em silêncio. Será que ele deveria confrontar Severo? Será que ele admitiria a verdade? Ele nunca dissera que tinha um filho, ou revelara que tivera um relacionamento com a Hermione. Mas Severo não era pessoa de sair espalhando sua vida pessoal aos sete ventos. Remo não sabia o que fazer. Na verdade, ele não estava cem por cento certo de suas suspeitas. E se ele estivesse errado e o Nathan não fosse filho do Severo?

Procurou pela mesa da Grifinória, então. Nathan estava comendo e conversando com os amigos inseparáveis. Observou o menino por um tempo. Lupin estava quase certo... quase. As semelhanças entre o Nathan e o Severo eram muitas; principalmente no comportamento dos dois, mas também havia semelhanças físicas. Cabelos pretos, olhos pretos, corpo esbelto; eram características do pai do Nathan, pois nenhuma delas era da Hermione, e Severo encaixava-se bem em todas elas.

Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha naquele momento. _De novo_ – Lupin pensou. _É como observar o Snape com onze anos outra vez_. Suspirou e voltou sua atenção novamente para a refeição. Seria melhor conversar com a Hermione antes, para ter certeza. Ela estaria em Hogwarts na semana que vem, mas então ele se lembrou do calendário lunar. Remo não estaria em Hogwarts na semana seguinte; era lua cheia. Ele olhou para Severo novamente, contemplando, e decidiu que precisava ter certeza antes de confrontar o homem amargo.

---

Nathan estava cercado de grifinórios quando um grupo de sonserinos, liderado por um aluno do primeiro ano bem loiro, aproximou-se logo atrás dele no corredor. Seria uma ocorrência corriqueira se Devon Malfoy não tivesse escolhido aquele momento para abrir a boca.

– O Professor Flitwick deve estar se perguntando onde o Granger aprendeu aquele truquezinho que ele nos mostrou tão bem na aula hoje. O que você diz, Granger? – Malfoy perguntou alto suficiente para todos ouvirem.

Nathan o ignorou, então nenhum grifinório deu qualquer atenção ao Malfoy também.

– Isso seria algo que meu pai teria ensinado para mim. Foi o seu pai quem lhe ensinou aquele feitiço, Granger? – Malfoy continuou.

Nathan continuou andando, fingindo não ouvir o que o sonserino dizia, até...

– Ah não, espere um pouco, esqueci que você não _tem_ pai.

Os olhos do Nathan se arregalaram, e ele parou de andar. O grupo de grifinórios que andava com ele também parou. Ele virou-se para encarar o sonserino satisfeito e olhou feio para ele.

– Eu tenho pai – Nathan disse com firmeza.

Devon sorriu com descaso. – Claro que tem; você só não sabe quem ele é.

Nathan não tinha uma resposta para aquilo, além de: – Cala a boca, Malfoy.

– Por que, não era para eu falar? Não pensei que fosse um segredo. Seus amigos estavam discutindo isso livremente na biblioteca outro dia desses – o sonserino disse com uma expressão zombeteira inocente.

Nathan estava chocado. Olhou para os dois amigos, os quais Malfoy certamente se referira, indignado. Aqueles que ouviam a discussão olhavam para o Nathan especulativamente, e ele podia sentir seus olhos nele.

– Bom, de qualquer forma foi um bom truque de varinha. Vejo você na aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, se não nos virmos antes – Devon disse e continuou pelo corredor, seguido pelo grupo de sonserinos, que também olhavam para o Nathan, mas com uma malícia que faltava aos grifinórios.

– Não dá para acreditar em vocês! – Nathan sibilou a seus dois supostos melhores amigos antes de sair a passos largos.

---

Na noite de sexta-feira, Severo terminava algumas poções para a ala hospitalar quando a porta camuflada que conectava seu laboratório ao escritório abriu para Hermione Granger. Por um momento, ela pareceu desatenta da presença dele na sala.

– Eu não a esperava hoje, Srta. Granger – disse, assustando-a como queria.

– Boa noite, Severo – ela respondeu, mas não disse mais nada.

Ele observou quando Hermione aproximou-se de um dos armários de ingredientes com um pergaminho em mãos. Ela vasculhou seu conteúdo e fez anotações no pergaminho. Ele voltou a mexer o caldeirão borbulhante a sua frente, mas olhava de tempos em tempos para a mulher que dividia a sala com ele.

O tempo passou em silêncio, e ela parecia estar verificando novamente a lista que tinha em mãos. Ele fingia ler um periódico enquanto esperava até que a poção que preparara esfriasse o suficiente para ser engarrafada.

– Você estava certo sobre o Nathan. – Ela quebrou o silêncio, e Severo foi quem se assustou desta vez. – Eu não deveria ter ido atrás dele naquele dia.

Ele levantou os olhos do periódico para observá-la abertamente. Ela parecia muito pensativa, e havia algo... diferente nela. Ele a vira em algumas ocasiões no último mês, mas não conseguia lembrar de alguma vez tê-la visto assim tão... perdida. As palavras dela e a lembrança da última discussão entre eles passaram por sua mente. _Será que ela revelou a verdade ao menino?_

– Ele não está falando comigo. E me evitou a tarde inteira. Ele já fez isso uma vez, no aniversário de oito anos, mas agora é diferente. – Ela brincava com o pergaminho nas mãos, os olhos fixos nele.

Isso só confirmava suas suspeitas. Mas Nathan não estivera diferente perto dele nesta semana. Ele a viu tomar fôlego.

– Quero contar para ele, Severo – ela começou, e ergueu os olhos para olhar para ele. – Quero contar para ele que você é o pai dele e acabar de uma vez por todas com isso. Não sei se posso encontrá-lo amanhã no café e vê-lo me ignorando novamente.

– Você não fará nada disso – ele disse. Estava aliviado por ela não ter dito nada ao menino. _Ainda_ – acrescentou mentalmente.

– Ele não vai desistir até conseguir o que quer – ela argumentou com urgência na voz. – Queria esperar até você se acostumar com a idéia, mas não sei se consigo. O Nathan é a minha vida, Severo; ele é tudo para mim. Quando ele olha para mim como olhou hoje, machuca muito.

– Você não vai contar para ele – ele disse. Estava começando a sentir-se incomodado em face ao desespero óbvio dela.

– Eu vou – ela afirmou.

– Ele vai odiá-la – Severo declarou sem rodeios, e o silêncio pairou na sala. Ele podia ver na expressão dela as possibilidades passando pela cabeça. – Vá em frente e conte para ele que eu sou o pai dele, mas ele nunca vai te perdoar. Você fará da vida dele um inferno; os amigos dele irão tratá-lo com indiferença. Ele nunca mais falará com você.

– Você está enganado – ela retrucou, segurando o queixo erguido. – Ele ficará feliz em saber que você é o pai dele; e vai admirá-lo. Vocês vão se conhecer melhor e aprender a amar um ao outro.

Ele bufou. – Você ficou louca, Granger. Eu não gosto dele; não quero conhecê-lo melhor. Ele me irrita – disse, sabendo no fundo do coração que não era verdade. – Se você contar para ele, eu negarei. Se você insistir, não vai gostar do que vou fazer – ameaçou, chegando mais perto dela até envolvê-la em sua sombra, intimidador.

– Você está blefando! – ela o desafiou. – Eu sei que é só da boca para fora. Já vi você com o Draco. Sei quem você realmente é, Severo. Você não magoaria seu próprio filho.

– Se está tão certa, experimente – ele disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Seus olhos se encontraram, e travaram uma batalha silenciosa; que foi vencida por Severo quando ela virou-se abruptamente e rosnou de frustração.

Ele estava aliviado.

---

Depois da declaração do Malfoy na semana passada, Nathan fora questionado por todos os alunos do primeiro ano da Grifinória, e alguns lufa-lufas e corvinais também. Cada aluno que o procurava com perguntas indiscretas ou – pior ainda – pena, fazia aumentar sua indignação sobre a posição da sua mãe, dando-lhe força para manter sua decisão. Ele não falaria com ela até que ela tivesse um nome para dizer-lhe.

Sua mãe o procurara quando chegou para o final de semana na sexta-feira, e ele a ignorou bravamente, dando as costas para ela e saindo. Estava satisfeito por ela não ter aparecido para a refeição da noite naquele dia, ou para o café da manhã no dia seguinte. Ainda estava bravo com ela, mas resistir ao tom suplicante e a cara triste dela era muito difícil.

Entretanto, Nathan perdoara seus melhores amigos. Depois daquele primeiro encontro com o Malfoy no corredor, ignorara os meninos por um tempo, mas depois os perdoara, pois eles provaram que não sabiam que o loiro estivera ouvindo à conversa deles. Nathan acreditou neles. Agora sabia que tinha sido uma manobra sonserina do Malfoy, e ao Nathan só restava lamentar as conseqüências daquela manobra.

Mas nesta semana as coisas foram diferentes. Cada vez menos alunos olhavam para ele de modo estranho, e seus planos de conseguir informações sobre o passado do Professor Snape fora colocado em prática. Seus amigos e ele estavam passando a maioria do tempo livre nesta tarefa. E era por isso que ele agora estava em pé, na frente do escritório do Professor Lupin. Respirou fundo, preparando as idéias, e bateu na porta.

– Nathan – Lupin cumprimentou, atendendo a porta.

– Oi, professor. O senhor tem um minuto? – Nathan perguntou.

– Tenho – o professor respondeu, franzindo um pouco a testa. Deu um passo para trás e gesticulou para que Nathan o seguisse para dentro, fechando a porta. – Algum problema?

– Não, na verdade não – Nathan se apressou em responder. – Só queria conversar sobre o Professor Snape, professor.

Lupin enrijeceu um pouco. Falar com o Nathan sobre o Snape não era algo que ele ansiava, especialmente agora que suspeitava da relação co-sanguínea deles. – Sente-se, Nathan.

Nathan tomou a cadeira indicada.

– Chá? – Lupin ofereceu, e Nathan assentiu. Lupin pegou o aparelho de chá e colocou-o na mesa. Esquentou a água com um feitiço e acrescentou os saquinhos de chá. – Açúcar, leite?

– Açúcar. – Nathan pegou a xícara. – Obrigado, professor.

Lupin, com uma xícara para si na mão, ocupou a cadeira à frente do seu aluno. – Professor Snape – disse com um suspiro, parecendo cansado e mais velho que sua idade.

Nathan tomou um gole do chá. – Eu sei que o senhor explicou antes, professor, mas queria entender por que o Professor Snape age daquele jeito.

– Por que Severo age daquele jeito – Lupin murmurou consigo mesmo, suspirando novamente. – Nathan, o Professor Snape passou por muita coisa na vida – começou. – Uma guerra afeta as pessoas de muitas maneiras. Não sei o que sua mãe lhe contou sobre o que aconteceu naquela época, mas a guerra foi particularmente difícil para o Professor Snape.

– Presumo que saiba que ele era um espião – Lupin disse, e Nathan assentiu com a cabeça. – Muito bem. Para ser convincente como um Comensal da Morte, ele teve que desempenhar o papel sem falhas, e foi o que ele fez. A interpretação dele foi tão boa, e ele desempenhou o papel por tantos anos, que acabou tornando parte de si mesmo.

– Sei que não é fácil concordar com a maneira como o Professor Snape age na maioria das vezes, mas quero que saiba que não é culpa sua ou de ninguém em especial. Você entende o que quero dizer? – Lupin perguntou.

– Sim, professor – Nathan respondeu, e eles ficaram quietos, contemplando aquilo por um tempo. Depois, quebrando o silêncio novamente, ele perguntou: – O senhor acha que ele se arrepende de alguma coisa?

Lupin colocou sua xícara vazia na mesa. – Ele deve se arrepender de muitas coisas. Todos nós nos arrependemos, Nathan. Veja bem, em uma guerra existem decisões que devem ser tomadas, independente do que sentimos a respeito. Na maioria das vezes, você tem que colocar suas opiniões pessoais de lado para favorecer o bem comum.

Nathan esfregou a xícara. Isso não era o que ele esperava ouvir, e ficou quieto novamente. Não sabia o que perguntar em seguida.

O Professor Lupin observava Nathan, e interpretando sue estado pensativo, afirmou: – Não tente entendê-lo tão rápido, Nathan. O Professor Snape é um homem muito complicado. Você vai entender as ações dele, eventualmente.

– Espero que sim – Nathan murmurou, assentindo. Terminou seu chá, falando sobre assuntos menos complicados, e deixou o escritório do Professor Lupin sabendo um pouco mais sobre o misterioso Professor Snape, mas nada útil para o seu plano.

---

Nathan desceu até as masmorras. Ele deixou os amigos brincando e estudando na sala comunal, depois de decidir que não podia mais ignorar a sua mãe.

Naquela tarde, ela procurara por ele na biblioteca, pedindo que voltasse a falar com ela. Imagens dos olhos tristes da sua mãe e o som da voz suplicante dela invadiram sua mente constantemente durante o dia.

Já estava quase no seu destino. Estava bem próximo do escritório do Professor Snape – a única maneira de chegar até o laboratório particular dele. Sabia que sua mãe estaria trabalhando lá agora.

Bateu na porta do escritório; sem resposta. Bateu novamente, esperando. Quando não houve resposta depois de bater pela terceira vez, abriu a porta vagarosamente. Como presumiu, não havia ninguém na sala, mas podia ver uma luz vindo da porta escondida do laboratório, deixada entreaberta. Nathan respirou fundo e entrou. Estava na hora de voltar a falar com sua mãe.

Entretanto, quando estava no meio do caminho para a porta, ouviu a voz de Hermione falando sociavelmente; ela não estava sozinha. Ficou ali parado por um instante, contemplando se deveria prosseguir ou voltar mais tarde, quando ouviu a voz da segunda pessoa com ela na sala – o Professor Lupin. Nathan franziu a testa, confuso; não sabia que sua mãe e o Professor Lupin eram amigos íntimos, mas não havia outra razão para a presença do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas em um laboratório de poções.

Nathan dirigiu-se ao laboratório cuidadosamente. Agora podia ouvir o que o professor dizia.

– ...mas eu não quis procurar por ele sem falar com você primeiro, Hermione.

– Não estou entendendo, Remo. O que você diz, não faz sentido.

– Hermione, olhar para o Nathan é como voltar no tempo, para quando eu era um aluno aqui. A semelhança entre os dois é muito forte – Lupin insistiu.

Houve silêncio na sala adjacente, e Nathan franziu a testa, confuso. _O que o Professor Lupin quer dizer?_

Seus pensamentos foram interrompidos pelo som da voz da sua mãe vindo do laboratório novamente. – Remo, eu...

– Não se preocupe, Hermione. Eu sei que esse é um assunto delicado para você. Se não estou enganado, o Nathan não sabe – ele ouviu o Lupin dizer.

– Não, não sabe – sua mãe confirmou.

– E o... – Lupin disse, mas Nathan não ouviu o resto da pergunta.

– Espionando a sua mãe? – veio uma voz por trás, assustando-o.

A conversa dentro do laboratório cessou e inesperadamente a porta abriu completamente. Nathan viu sua mãe, olhos arregalados, olhando dele para o Professor Snape. – Nathan – ela murmurou, parecendo afetada.

– Eu estava... – Nathan tentou explicar, mas foi interrompido pelo Professor Snape.

– Você estava dentro do _meu_ escritório, ouvindo atrás da porta uma conversa para a qual definitivamente não foi convidado. – A voz do mestre de Poções tinha um tom acusador.

– Está tudo bem, Severo. Não acho que o Nathan estava espiando a conversa de ninguém, não é? – o Professor Lupin veio ao seu resgate... mais ou menos.

– Eu... Eu estava... – Nathan travou olhares com sua mãe, que ainda parecia preocupada.

– Nathan – ela disse calmamente.

– Sim, estava – admitiu. – Vocês estavam falando de mim, e eu sei exatamente sobre o que vocês estavam conversando. – Nathan segurou o olhar de sua mãe. – Os outros professores também sabem? Para quantas pessoas você vai contar antes de eu ter permissão de saber?

Nathan estava tão focado na mãe que perdeu a mudança repentina de atenção do Snape, que agora estava focada no Lupin.

– Nathan, isso não... – Hermione tentou explicar, mas Nathan não queria ouvir.

– Eu vim aqui para falar com você porque pensei que estava dizendo a verdade no outro dia. Você quase me enganou de novo com sua cara triste e sua voz chorosa, mãe. Mas não espere que eu a perdoe depois disso! – Nathan disse, ignorando os dois professores. Seu rosto se fechou em uma careta, e ele deixou rapidamente a sala.

Só então, Hermione notou que havia mais um par de olhos negros fixos nela, impassível e acusador.

– Severo, Remo percebeu... – ela começou, somente para ser interrompida mais uma vez.

– Tenho certeza que ele percebeu – Severo disse, e segurou o olhar dela por mais um momento antes de se dirigir a Lupin. – O que vai fazer com essa informação, Lupin?

– Severo, não direi a mais ninguém, se é o que quer saber. Sei que você nunca disse nada antes, e que é muito reservado com relação a sua vida pessoal – Lupin assegurou ao outro homem.

Severo assentiu. – Ele não deve saber.

– Não estava nos meus planos contar para ele, mas quero sugerir que vocês o façam – Remo disse, olhando do Severo para a Hermione.

– Sua opinião não foi nem requisitada e nem é bem-vinda, Lupin. Isso é entre a Granger e eu, e apreciaria se você tomasse conta da sua própria vida, senão...

– Chega, Severo! – Hermione o surpreendeu com sua reprimenda forte. – Remo é um amigo. Tenho certeza que ele fará o que for melhor para o Nathan. Ele só estava tentando ajudar.

– Muito bem, você sabe a minha opinião – ele disse à Hermione, e depois se virou para o Lupin. – Ficarei de olho em você, Lupin. – E com isso, saiu num tremeluzir de vestes negras.

– Não se preocupe – Lupin assegurou à Hermione, que suspirou.

---

– Não me importa o que o seu pai faz ou deixa de fazer, Malfoy! – Nathan declarou.

Eles estavam no meio do Saguão de Entrada, saindo do jantar. Devon Malfoy estava cercado de alunos do primeiro ano da Sonserina, e Nathan tinha seus amigos consigo também.

– Só estava falando com os meus amigos, aqui. – Malfoy sorriu com malícia e acrescentou: – Sinto muito se está com ciúmes porque eu tenho um pai que gosta de mim.

Nathan fechou as mãos em punhos, tentando conter sua raiva. Olhou feio para Devon.

– Você ainda está procurando por ele, ou desistiu? Já procurou em Azkaban? – Devon perguntou, fazendo os sonserinos rirem.

Mas isso foi só até o Nathan responder: – Se meu pai está em Azkaban, Malfoy, o seu deveria estar junto, fazendo companhia.

Malfoy estreitou os olhos. – Meu pai não é um criminoso! – disse, indignado.

– Bem, não é o que ouvi dizer. Talvez você não conheça seu pai tão bem assim – Nathan disse, e não esperou uma resposta. Deu as costas aos sonserinos e subiu a escada de mármore com seus amigos.

– Vai engolir o que disse, Granger! – Devon ameaçou.

Nenhum deles notou a presença do Professor Snape no canto sombrio atrás das ampulhetas. _Então o Devon sabe da situação do Nathan _– pensou, franzindo a testa. Isso não ajudaria as coisas em nada.

Suspirou, dirigindo-se ao seu escritório.

---

Nathan estava na biblioteca; isso se tornara parte da sua rotina desde que planejara investigar o Snape com seus amigos no outro dia. Estavam passando a maior parte do seu tempo livre nesta tarefa, e Nathan estava ficando sem fontes de informação. Ele e seus amigos procuraram em todos os livros sobre a história bruxa recente, anuários antigos da escola, genealogia, e não havia nada para usar contra o Professor Snape.

Suas tentativas de persuadir os outros professores a falar sobre o mestre de Poções estavam se provando ser igualmente inúteis. Parecia que ninguém sabia o bastante sobre o homem reservado, e aqueles que sabiam não queriam compartilhar.

Malfoy o importunava por causa do seu pai a cada oportunidade. Nathan ignorava o sonserino, mas já estava se cansando. Isso só o frustrava mais! Fechou outro livro inútil e suspirou pesarosamente.

– Vamos fazer um intervalo – sugeriu, e os meninos do lado oposto da mesa se reclinaram nas cadeiras. – Isso não está levando a nada – admitiu.

– Concordo – disse Kevin.

– O que faremos, então? – perguntou Andy. – Vamos desistir?

Nathan suspirou.

– Nós não vamos desistir, Andy. Somos grifinórios. Só precisamos de outro plano – Kevin disse para o menino ao seu lado, e virando-se para o que estava a sua frente, acrescentou: – Não é verdade, Nathan?

Nathan não respondeu de pronto. Estava tentando descobrir onde o plano deles falhara. – Sim, é verdade. Precisamos de outro plano. O que estamos deixando escapar? – perguntou retoricamente. – Com quem não falamos?

– Não sei – admitiu Andy. – Não tenho mais idéias para fazer os professores falarem. A não ser que nós perguntemos na cara dura: "Que segredo sórdido você sabe sobre o Professor Snape?" Eu não sei como faremos falarem.

– Está bem. Você fica com a Diretora e eu vou falar com o Professor Flitwick – disse Kevin.

Antes que Andy pudesse dar sua resposta certamente indignada com a escolha dos professores, Nathan soltou: – O Diretor!

– Quem? – Kevin perguntou.

– Claro, como pude esquecer dele? Ele deve saber tudo sobre o Professor Snape, e deve estar disposto a falar, já que foi assassinado por ele – Nathan balbuciou, perdido nas possibilidades. Focou os olhos em seus amigos novamente; eles o encaravam. Nathan sorriu maliciosamente. – Precisamos de acesso ao escritório da Diretora. Preciso ter uma conversa com um retrato.

* * *

**A/N:** O que achou do capítulo? Quero saber, então deixe um review me contando. :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** Nathan tem uma nova fonte de informação, e as férias de fim de ano estão próximas – é Natal.


	17. Capítulo 17: Perguntas Sem Respostas

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO:** Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo dezessete:0) Nathan tem uma nova fonte de informações, e Hermione e Severo têm muito o que pensar.

* * *

**Capítulo 17: Perguntas Sem Respostas**

Nathan estava sentado numa das poltronas no escritório da diretora. Como parte do seu plano, ele procurara a Prof. McGonagall fingindo estar interessado em se candidatar a uma das vagas de assistente do Filch.

– Então, Sr. Granger, você entende o que significa ser um assistente de Hogwarts? Não é fácil – a diretora salientou depois de uma explicação chata sobre os deveres do assistente.

– Entendo, diretora – ele respondeu obedientemente, querendo saber por que estava demorando tanto para alguém chamá-la. _O que está acontecendo com o Kevin e o Andy?_ – pensou apreensivo.

E foi como se eles tivessem ouvido seus pensamentos.

– Diretora – um retrato de um bruxo rechonchudo chamou atrás dela. – Acho que deveria ir até as masmorras.

– É o Pirraça? – ela perguntou resignada.

– Infelizmente não. É um monte daqueles fogos de artifícios; aquelas cobras coloridas – o retrato disse a ela –, e eles estão se multiplicando rapidamente.

McGonagall suspirou. – Sr. Granger, sinto muito, mas isso terá que esperar – disse, dispensando-o.

– Ah, eu posso esperar aqui até a senhora voltar, professora – ele disse, mantendo sua parte do plano em andamento. – Se a senhora não se importar.

Ela olhou para ele por um tempo, considerando sua oferta, e então assentiu com a cabeça. – Voltarei logo.

Nathan a observou sair, e assim que ela fechara a porta, olhou em volta para os muitos retratos pendurados na sala, dizendo urgentemente: – Preciso falar com Alvo Dumbledore.

– Ah, mas que moleque! – falou um bruxo com um bigode grande e chapéu azul. – Você está por trás dos fogos de artifício, não está?

Nathan ignorou aquela acusação e as outras que se seguiram e procurou na parede pelo bruxo que vira apenas em cartões de sapos de chocolate e fotos bruxas antigas.

– Estou aqui – disse uma voz calma à sua direita. – Sr. Granger, não é?

– Sim, senhor – ele respondeu e atravessou a sala para ficar em frente à moldura de Alvo Dumbledore. – Quero perguntar-lhe sobre um bruxo que o senhor conhecia – disse.

– O que você tem para perguntar deve ser muito importante. Um ataque de fogos de artifício não é uma manobra de distração fácil – Dumbledore disse divertido.

Nathan inquietou-se sob o exame minucioso dos olhos cintilantes do retrato. – Eu... O senhor conhecia o Prof. Snape muito bem, não conhecia? – ele perguntou nervoso.

– Sim, conhecia – Alvo respondeu vagarosamente.

– Ele... bem, eu sei que... – _Por que é tão difícil simplesmente dizer isso?_ – Ele, o senhor sabe...

– Sim, minha criança, ele me matou – Dumbledore completou para ele. – Mas só porque não tinha escolha – acrescentou, observando Nathan intensamente. – Existem situações em uma guerra onde alguns sacrifícios devem ser feitos.

– O senhor o perdoou?

– Não havia o que perdoar. – Dumbledore alisou sua barba pintada. – Mas você já sabia disso, senão não estaria aqui. O que é que você _não_ sabe?

Com aquelas palavras, Nathan percebeu que seria muito mais difícil do que pensara conseguir do velho bruxo no retrato que precisava. Esperara que o antigo diretor tivesse remorsos de Snape, e estaria disposto a compartilhar alguns segredos sórdidos sobre o passado do mestre de Poções. Ele ainda achava que valia a pena tentar, e então optou pela abordagem direta, já que não tinha muito tempo antes da diretora voltar.

– Ele sabe de uma coisa muito importante para mim, mas não quer me contar. Pensei que talvez o senhor pudesse me ajudar – Nathan explicou. – Preciso de informações que possa usar em troca do que ele sabe. Algo que ele não gostaria que a escola toda soubesse.

Era isso! Ele apelava ao desejo de vingança deste bruxo.

Dumbledore observou Nathan com ainda mais interesse agora. – Você é muito mais parecido com seu pai do que imaginei a princípio. Você está me pedindo para ajudá-lo a chantagear o Prof. Snape. Não é um pedido corriqueiro.

Os olhos de Nathan brilharam depois da primeira parte do discurso do retrato. – Como é que eu sou mais parecido com o meu pai, senhor?

Dumbledore não seria tentado tão facilmente, mas podia ver a oportunidade que esta conversa criava. – Você está mais disposto a conseguir o que quer, sem se preocupar em como conseguirá. Seu pai também era assim, e era uma das características que eu admirava nele... – Ele fez uma pausa. – ...mas apenas quando lutava pelas coisas certas.

Nathan estava hipnotizado pelo bruxo na tela. Dumbledore dissera mais sobre seu pai que qualquer outra pessoa já lhe dissera antes. – Vocês eram amigos?

– Gosto de pensar que ainda somos – Dumbledore respondeu com um sorriso leve em sua boca pintada. – Mas pensei que queria falar sobre o Prof. Snape – disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Nathan perdera completamente o interesse no mestre de Poções. Agora ele estava muito mais interessado no quê o grande Alvo Dumbledore tinha a dizer sobre seu pai. – Não, tudo bem. Entendo que não queira falar sobre ele, senhor – ele dispensou o antigo assunto. – Podemos continuar conversando sobre o meu pai, se o senhor preferir... – _E poderia começar me dizendo o nome dele_ – ele queria acrescentar.

Dumbledore se divertia. – Não acho que seria possível, mas você deveria saber que chantagear o Prof. Snape não o fará cooperar com você, meu jovem. Ele pode dizer-lhe quem é o seu pai se você ganhar o respeito e a amizade dele.

Nathan franziu a testa. Será que ele mencionara que informações seu professor de Poções estava segurando? Ele achou que não. Como o retrato soubera, então? – Eu não disse quais informações queria do Prof. Snape.

– Não, não disse.

Nathan estava ainda mais confuso. – Como o senhor sabia, então?

– Eu sei um monte de coisas. Sei que Basiliscos são daltônicos, que existem mil duzentos e setenta e quatro sabores de Feijõezinhos de Todos os Sabores Bertie Botts, e que a diretora esconde balas de limão na primeira gaveta da mesa dela. Por que você não pega algumas enquanto ela não está aqui? – Dumbledore disse, piscando com um sorriso travesso e inclinando a cabeça em direção à mesa.

A testa de Nathan franziu ainda mais. Ele olhou para a mesa, balançou a cabeça para organizar seus pensamentos, e olhou de volta para o retrato.

Antes que Nathan pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, Dumbledore o fez. – Tarde demais – ele disse, e podia-se ouvir barulhos vindos do outro lado da porta, prendendo a atenção de Nathan. – Você encontrará as respostas para suas perguntas quando parar de procurar por elas. Tudo o que você precisa está dentro de você – Dumbledore acrescentou com os olhos cintilando.

Nathan piscou olhando para o retrato e pensou. _O que ele quer dizer? _Entretanto, não tinha tempo para pensar ou perguntar mais nada. Voltou rapidamente para a poltrona em que estivera sentado antes da diretora sair e fingiu que estava entediado, como se tivesse ficado naquela posição o tempo todo.

McGonagall foi até a mesa, sentou-se e suspirou. – Onde estávamos, Sr. Granger? – perguntou meio que retoricamente. – Ah, sim. Os deveres do assistente. Bem...

– Diretora, enquanto esteve fora, tive algum tempo para pensar em tudo que disse e acredito que não estou preparado para a responsabilidade de ser um assistente de Hogwarts no momento. Agradeço seu tempo, diretora. Sei que é muito ocupada. – A confusão podia ser vista no rosto dela. – Obrigado, diretora – Nathan acrescentou, levantando-se de sua poltrona e deixando rapidamente o escritório.

Quando a porta se fechou atrás dele, sua confusão voltou a ficar claramente visível em seu rosto. Parar de procurar respostas? Tudo o que ele precisa está dentro dele? Do que aquele retrato maluco estava falando? _E aquele era o famoso Alvo Dumbledore?_ – pensou. _Não muito útil._

Desceu a escada em espiral, e enquanto voltava para a torre da Grifinória, algumas das outras coisas que aprendera naquela tarde voltaram à sua mente. _Sou como o meu pai_. Nathan sorriu. Ele ainda não conhecia seu pai, mas agora sabia mais sobre ele que antes. _Ele luta pelo que quer, e eu também_.

Imerso nos pensamentos sobre o que aprendera com Dumbledore, ele entrou na sala comunal para encontrar seus amigos travessos, que exigiram um relado completo da sua conversa com o retrato.

– Então o que você está dizendo é que ele também não disse nada – Kevin concluiu depois que Nathan terminou.

– Não tenho certeza. Ele pode ter dito algo de útil, de um jeito enigmático. Aquela foi a conversa mais confusa que já tive, e isso é dizer muito – Nathan confessou.

– Bem, você vai acrescentar isso aos arquivos, certo? – Andy perguntou.

– Sim, claro – Nathan assegurou-lhe. – Na verdade, vou fazer isso agora. Não quero esquecer nada do que aquele retrato disse, por mais absurdo que possa ter soado.

Nathan deixou a sala comunal e subiu as escadas para os dormitórios. Acomodou-se em sua cama, tirando dois rolos de pergaminhos da mochila. O primeiro era aquele que Andy mencionara: _os arquivos Snape_. Era onde Nathan mantinha as informações que achava relevante sobre o professor. O segundo, que os outros não sabiam que ele mantinha, era o que ele chamava de _os arquivos Pai_.

O segundo pergaminho tinha pequenas informações preciosas. Na primeira coluna estava uma lista de nomes entitulada _Pessoas que sabem_, à qual Nathan acrescentou Alvo Dumbledore. Além disso, tinha só mais uma referência sob a coluna _Pistas_: _Professor Lupin mencionou os dias em que era estudante_.

Nathan começara a tomar notas sobre o que sabia do seu pai depois da conversa que ouvira entre sua mãe e o professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. Agora, ele tinha mais itens para acrescentar. O retrato de Alvo Dumbledore lhe dissera que fora amigo de seu pai. _Ainda é_ – Nathan acrescentou mentalmente. Também soube que seu pai era um homem determinado, que não desistia das coisas que queria. _Assim como eu_ – pensou sorrindo.

Ele continuou anotando os trechos de sua conversa com Dumbledore, e depois de reler os dois pergaminhos, percebeu que ainda não tinha o que precisava para descobrir quem era seu pai, ou para tirar a informação do Prof. Snape. Ele suspirou e deitou-se na cama. Observando o desenho vermelho e dourado da cortina da sua cama, Nathan pensou sobre a última coisa que o retrato dissera, tentando entender o que ele quis dizer com tudo que precisa está dentro de você.

---

Remo estava pensativo depois do que vira e ouvira nas masmorras no final de semana passado. Fora lá procurando uma confirmação para suas suspeitas sobre a descendência do Nathan e recebera, além da dita confirmação, muito mais. Observara a raiva do Nathan, a teimosia do Severo e a impotência da Hermione, e ouvira as explicações e lamentações dela.

Hermione lhe dissera que mantivera Nathan em segredo para Severo, e Severo em segredo para todos, incluindo o Nathan. Naquele momento, Remo começara a entender as reações de Severo em relação ao menino, e as ações dele aquele dia nas masmorras, mas depois de refletir por um tempo, Remo agora tinha mais perguntas que respostas.

De tempos em tempos, o pai misterioso do Nathan era o assunto em voga entre os Potter, os Weasley e outros membros da dormente Ordem da Fênix. No começo, quando eles descobriram a gravidez de Hermione, houve comoção por parte de uns e indignação por parte de outros. Quando ela declarara que a identidade do pai não era da conta de ninguém, as reações foram ainda mais fortes. Rony exigira que ela contasse a eles o nome do bruxo que fizera aquilo com ela; Minerva pedira a Hermione que confiasse neles, mas a reação mais calma, e ainda assim a mais preocupante, foi a do Harry. O salvador do mundo bruxo tinha um olhar frio, um olhar que traía o poder atrás das suas feições jovens e inocentes, e era algo que Remo vira somente umas poucas vezes e esperava nunca mais ver.

Hermione estivera mais calma que de costume e dissera-lhes que nada mudaria sua decisão. Mais protestos seguiram àquela declaração, mas morreram quando Harry decidiu falar. Ele aproximara-se de Hermione e dissera: – Se você está tão decidida a protegê-lo de nós, é melhor protegê-lo bem – e depois saíra da sala. Com o passar do tempo, tudo voltara ao normal. Nathan nasceu, Harry foi chamado para ser padrinho, e a identidade do pai continuou escondida.

Bem, isso não era verdade. Remo agora sabia que Severo era o pai do Nathan, e mais perguntas sem respostas flutuavam em sua mente. Por que a Hermione escondeu o Nathan do Severo? Por que ninguém soube do relacionamento deles naquela época, ou mesmo hoje? E agora que Severo sabia, por que eles não revelavam a verdade ao Nathan? Escondê-la do Harry e do Rony era compreensível – eles nunca gostaram do Snape – mas do Nathan... Só podia ser por causa da teimosia do Severo, porque Remo tinha certeza que a Hermione gostaria de revelar o segredo dela – _deles_ – para o menino. Ele tinha certeza que ela sabia da admiração que o Nathan tinha pelo Severo – ou tivera no passado, já que Remo não sabia mais o que o menino pensava do mestre de Poções.

O que ele sabia era que os esforços do menino para ganhar o reconhecimento de Severo eram incansáveis. Remo podia lembrar do dia que encontrara Nathan desconcertado nas masmorras por ser dispensado sem o reconhecimento pelo seu bom trabalho na sala de aula. Mas observando o Nathan desde então, ele percebera que as coisas podiam ter mudado. Eles passaram um mês de detenções juntos afinal de contas. O que acontecera naquelas detenções? Ele não sabia...

Entretanto, Remo recordou sua última conversa sobre o teimoso professor. Nathan o procurara em seu escritório, pedindo uma explicação para o comportamento do Severo. Por que o Nathan ainda queria entendê-lo, mesmo assim? Será que o menino suspeitava de algo? Não, não suspeitava. Não depois do que ele dissera à Hermione naquele dia. Só podia ser o desejo do menino em ganhar o reconhecimento do professor mais difícil, assim como sua mãe quando fora uma aluna. Sorriu com a memória, mas o sorriso logo se transformou em uma expressão triste e desejosa; ele nunca veria a imagem de si mesmo ou de Tonks em nenhuma criança.

Remo entrou no Salão Principal por uma porta lateral, saudou aqueles já presentes, e sentou-se para almoçar. Correu seus olhos pelas quatro mesas à frente, tomando mais tempo para observar seus grifinórios. Não havia nada incomum, e continuou assim até que a maioria dos alunos terminara suas refeições.

Foi então que um movimento de sonserinos do primeiro ano, liderados por Devon Malfoy, pôde ser visto se aproximando das portas principais ao mesmo tempo que um grupo de grifinórios do primeiro ano, Nathan entre eles. De onde estava na Mesa Principal, Remo não podia ouvir o que Devon dizia, mas ouviu a risada dos companheiros dele.

Outro comentário do Devon foi seguido por mais risos, e Remo viu Nathan virar-se para encarar o sonserino. Levantou-se num instante, e viu Severo fazendo o mesmo. A caminho do círculo crescente de alunos que agora cercavam o grupo, ele ouviu a exigência furiosa do Nathan: – Retire o que disse, Malfoy! Retire o que disse!

Quando realmente alcançou o centro da confusão, Severo já segurava um Nathan furioso, que saltara para atacar Devon fisicamente. O sonserino tinha uma mão erguida para proteger o rosto, olhos arregalados de surpresa, medo e descrença. Ficou claro que Devon nunca fora atacado do jeito trouxa.

– Sr. Granger, isso é inaceitável! – sibilou Severo. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória e detenção!

– E ele? Ele não vai ser punido também? – Nathan perguntou, apontando para o Devon. – Ele começou! Ele insultou minha mãe!

– Como eu posso ser culpado? Não posso fazer nada se ela não sabe quem é o seu pai – Devon retrucou, saindo do choque para se defender.

– Cala a boca, Malfoy! – Nathan vociferou.

– Chega! – sibilou Severo. O homem ainda segurava seu filho pelo braço.

Remo observava a cena, de repente sem palavras. _Como o Severo pode assistir a isso e não reagir, não dizer ao Nathan que é seu pai?_ – pensou.

– Faça-se útil, Lupin! – clamou Severo.

– Dez pontos a menos para a Sonserina e detenção, Devon – declarou então, olhando intencionalmente para o Severo, que estreitou os olhos. – Bem, bem. O show acabou, vão para suas aulas – Remo acrescentou ao grupo de alunos ao redor deles, e eles começaram a se mover.

– Sr. Granger, independente do que o Sr. Malfoy disse ou fez, esse comportamento trouxa não será tolerado – Severo disse, olhando diretamente nos olhos brilhantes do Nathan. O menino não recuou ou mostrou qualquer sinal de reconhecimento.

Remo queria sorrir com malícia à atitude do menino. Mesmo ameaçado física (Severo ainda segurava o braço do menino) e verbalmente pelo temido mestre de Poções, ele não mostrava nenhum sinal de medo ou resignação.

– Entendeu? – Severo perguntou.

Novamente, sem desviar o olhar determinado dos olhos de Severo, Nathan respondeu: – Sim, professor. Posso ir, agora?

Severo soltou o braço do Nathan. – Ainda não – respondeu. – Sr. Malfoy, da próxima vez que o vir entrando numa briga, não precisarei de um grifinório para tirar pontos da Sonserina. Está claro?

– Mas tio Sev... – Devon começou a argumentar, só para ser interrompido pelo padrinho.

– É Prof. Snape, Sr. Malfoy – Severo sibilou –, e eu lhe fiz uma pergunta direta.

O menino loiro baixou a cabeça e murmurou: – Sim, professor.

Remo observava o menino com a testa franzida ao lado de Severo. Ele também não perdera o deslize de Devon. – Devon, esteja no meu escritório às sete. – O menino assentiu, levando a mão ao queixo novamente. – Você precisa ver a Madame Pomfrey?

– Não, professor – Devon murmurou.

Quando Remo tirou seus olhos de Devon, viu Nathan observando o loiro com uma expressão complacente no rosto. – O que o Prof. Snape disse também serve para você, Nathan. Se o vir em uma briga novamente, a Grifinória perderá mais pontos do que perdeu hoje. – Suas palavras tiveram o efeito desejado, e o sorriso malicioso sumira do rosto de Nathan.

– Verei você na minha sala de aula às sete, Sr. Granger – Severo disse, virando-se para deixar o Salão Principal. Sem se virar, acrescentou: – Não se atrase. – Remo viu Nathan revirar os olhos.

– Vão para suas aulas – dispensou os meninos, e quando estava certo que eles realmente evitariam um ou outro, Remo saiu em direção às masmorras.

Ele bateu na porta do escritório do mestre de Poções, mas não esperou a resposta. Abriu a porta, entrou e fechou-a atrás de si, e encontrou os olhos negros e estreitos do homem no outro lado da sala. – Não entendo como você pode ver a angústia do Nathan com isso e não fazer nada – começou. – Merlin sabe! Se eu pudesse ter um filho e fosse um menino, eu iria querer que ele fosse igualzinho ao Nathan. Ficaria tão orgulhoso que iria querer que o mundo soubesse que ele era meu... e _você_ é o pai do Nathan. _Você_ tem o direito de dizer que aquele menino maravilhoso é seu, mas você escolheu o contrário, mesmo sabendo que está deixando a vida dele mais difícil por causa dessa decisão ridícula.

A expressão de Severo não mudou ao longo do desabafo de Remo; era a mesma, fria e enfadonha, que sempre usava. – Terminou? – ele perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha em irritação. – Eu tenho uma aula em dez minutos.

Remo suspirou e balançou a cabeça. – Eu sei que você pode ver, Severo. Espero que possa colocar sua teimosia de lado a tempo. – Virou-se e deixou o escritório.

Severo suspirou assim que a porta fechou. O que Lupin não entendia era que isso era o melhor para o Nathan. Ele não precisava saber que Severo era seu pai, mesmo com Devon o insultando. Era só uma fase, e Nathan logo esqueceria isso tudo e veria que não precisava de um pai.

---

– Entre – Severo respondeu à batida na porta da sala de aula de Poções.

– Boa noite, professor – Nathan saudou, fechando a porta atrás dele e seguindo até a frente da sala

– Caldeirões, Sr. Granger. Você conhece o procedimento, nada de magia. Eu acho que não terá nenhuma reclamação depois da sua demonstração trouxa hoje mais cedo.

Snape estava certo. Nathan não reclamou e foi quieto até os caldeirões. Ele começou a esfregá-los e Severo continuou a trabalhar nas redações.

De tempos em tempos, Severo erguia os olhos da pilha de bobagens que os alunos do terceiro ano insistiam em escrever para observar seu filho. Podia ver que o Nathan estava realmente determinado a terminar a tarefa o mais breve possível. _Bom_ – ele pensou.

Ouviu o menino guardar o primeiro caldeirão limpo e levantou os olhos das redações novamente. O menino olhou para ele, travaram olhares enquanto Nathan voltava para a bancada onde o segundo caldeirão imundo da noite o esperava. Nenhuma palavra ou sobrancelha erguida; nada.

Embora Snape interpretasse essa falta de interação como uma coisa boa, não seria honesto consigo mesmo se dissesse que não sentia falta dos olhares penetrantes, brigas de olhares, e respostas satíricas do Nathan sempre presentes durante o mês de detenções que passaram juntos. Seu menino era um quebra-cabeça, e essa versão quieta e objetiva dele era uma peça que Snape não vira antes.

Nathan estivera tão perto de descobrir a verdade quando ouvira a conversa de Lupin e Hermione em seu escritório na semana passada. E se ele não tivesse chegado a tempo? Nathan saberia que ele era seu pai, e...

Severo observava Nathan trabalhar e contemplava o que poderia ter acontecido então, como fizera tantas vezes antes. Quais seriam as reações do Nathan? Seu eu racional insistia que o menino o odiaria ainda mais do que já o odiava, mas não podia ter certeza. E se, contrário a todas as expectativas, Nathan... Não, não podia esperar por aquilo. Severo não era bobo de pensar que alguém iria aceitá-lo de boa vontade a fazer parte se suas vidas.

E então seus pensamentos o traíram com a imagem de Hermione Granger. De certa forma ela o aceitara de boa vontade em sua vida quando criou o filho dele. Por mais que ele tentasse, não conseguia entender aquilo. Além do mais, ela até achava que o Nathan também o aceitaria em sua vida... Que ia até gostar de saber que ele era seu pai. Ela, dentre todas as pessoas, sabia do que ele era capaz e, mesmo assim, continuava dizendo coisas para encorajá-lo a se revelar para o Nathan, a ser parte da vida do seu filho. Por que agora? Por que não antes, quando Nathan era mais novo? _Porque ela sabe do perigo que você é_ – respondeu a si mesmo. Mas se isso era verdade, por que ela ia querer contar para o menino agora? Nathan tinha onze anos, morava em um internato; ele não precisaria dos pais por muito mais tempo. Quando ele deixar Hogwarts será um jovem rapaz, com a própria vida para construir. Ele não precisará mais de um pai.

Concentrou-se em sua tarefa de corrigir redações novamente, colocando aqueles pensamentos de lado, como sempre fazia agora. Não muito depois disso, Snape sentiu os olhos do Nathan nele. Entretanto, não tirou seus próprios olhos das redações. Algum tempo se passou, e ele podia sentir aqueles olhos negros novamente nele, mas novamente fingiu que não os notou. Porém, ele não podia mais ignorar os olhares do menino quando Nathan parecia mais interessado em observá-lo do que em limpar o caldeirão. – Sua tarefa é o caldeirão, Sr. Granger. Tente prestar atenção nela – disse sem tirar os olhos do pergaminho que lia.

_Como ele fez isso?_ – Nathan pensou, olhando agora para o caldeirão. _Tenho certeza que ele não tirou os olhos do que quer que ele esteja corrigindo nem uma vez desde que comecei o segundo caldeirão._ Nathan sempre ficara impressionado com a atenção do Prof. Snape aos arredores, embora soubesse do passado do homem como espião.

Nathan pensara que poderia usar essa detenção para observar o Prof. Snape, em uma última tentativa de descobrir algo para acrescentar a sua pesquisa sobre ele. Quanto mais sabia sobre o mestre de Poções, mais ficava intrigado com ele.

Continuou limpando o caldeirão, repassando todas as informações que juntara sobre o bruxo até agora. Todas as coisas sórdidas que sabia sobre o passado do Prof. Snape já eram de conhecimento comum. Franziu a testa lembrando do que lera na noite anterior sobre o papel do mestre de Poções na guerra. A maioria das coisas ele já sabia, mas algumas das informações eram novidades e nenhuma surpresa agradável. Aprendera sobre os crimes que o Prof. Snape fora acusado de cometer, e embora soubesse que seu professor matara pessoas, ele sempre acreditou que fora em autodefesa ou sob ordens de alguém, como sua mãe lhe dissera. Era exatamente como o que o seu padrinho, e salvador do mundo bruxo, fizera. Mas aprender que seu professor torturara e matara pessoas por vontade própria fora perturbador. Nathan não temia o bruxo sentado à mesa a sua frente, mas pensava nas razões para que alguém como ele, com tantos talentos e tamanha inteligência, sentisse a necessidade de cometer aqueles crimes.

Nathan não percebeu que parara de esfregar o caldeirão até que a voz do Prof. Snape o tirou de sua contemplação. – Eu não estou ouvindo você trabalhar, Sr. Granger.

Nathan recomeçou seus movimentos mecanicamente, deixando por hora aqueles pensamentos de lado. Terminou rapidamente a tarefa e deixou as masmorras.

---

A biblioteca estava quieta naquela noite. Eram quase nove horas e poucos alunos ainda trabalhavam lá, corvinais, em sua maioria. Num corredor entre duas estantes altas, Nathan estava distraído, lendo um livro grosso sobre mapas astrológicos para sua redação de Astronomia, quando a luz pálida vinda de uma das lanternas foi bloqueada por uma sombra. Antes que pudesse reagir, seus braços foram agarrados por mãos fortes. Nem mesmo o barulho do livro atingindo o chão de pedra alarmou os outros para sua situação difícil. Os meninos que o seguravam não lhe deram escolha, mas ele lutava para se soltar e alcançar sua varinha mesmo assim. – Me solta!

– Eu disse que estava mexendo com o bruxo errado, Granger – Malfoy disse surgindo de trás de seus capangas.

– O que você quer de mim? – Nathan perguntou, ainda tentando se soltar.

– Estou aqui para fazê-lo pagar pelo que fez no Salão Principal – Devon respondeu dobrando uma manga de suas vestes.

Nathan aumentou os esforços para se soltar. – E você precisa de duas montanhas de músculos para ajudá-lo? – O aperto em seus braços ficou mais forte. – Pensei que você fosse melhor que isso. – Provocou o sonserino, mas sem sucesso.

Devon riu. – Você achou que eu viria até você despreparado? Não sou um grifinório estúpido. – Aproximou-se do Nathan. – Agora você vai aprender a não se meter com um Malfoy.

O soco atingiu Nathan bem no queixo. Doeu, mas ele não emitiu nenhum som. Malfoy pareceu desapontado com a falta de reação à agressão e o atingiu novamente, mais forte. Desta vez o golpe atingiu seu rosto logo abaixo do olho esquerdo, e ele ofegou com a dor que agora sentia. Devon tomou o queixo do Nathan nas mãos e olhou-o nos olhos, sorrindo com malícia.

– Acho que aprendeu a lição, Granger. – Ele soltou o rosto do Nathan, e começou a revistar as vestes de seu cativo. Quando encontrou a varinha do Nathan, tomou-a e disse aos seus companheiros: – Soltem o verme.

Nathan, agora sem varinha, sabia que não tinha a menor chance contra os sonserinos. Só observou os meninos se afastarem em direção à porta da biblioteca e viu quando Malfoy jogou sua varinha, virando-se para dizer em uma voz cantada: – Durma bem, Granger. – Eles saíram, rindo.

Nathan estreitou os olhos, mas doía ao fazer isso. Levou uma mão ao rosto, recuando do próprio toque; ele já podia sentir o inchaço. Fechou os olhos e suspirou; teria um hematoma. Nathan pegou o livro do chão e colocou-o na estante, foi até onde sua varinha estava, recolheu-a, e voltou para a mesa onde estavam suas coisas. Juntou-as e deixou a biblioteca.

Seguiu para a sala comunal, mas então achou melhor não entrar. Sabia que seu rosto estava machucado e não queria lidar com seus amigos agora. Continuou andando e, antes de perceber onde estava indo, encontrou-se olhando por aquela janela grande em um dos andares mais altos, focando nas luzes distantes de Hogsmeade.

Ainda estava bravo com o que acontecera na biblioteca. Não porque apanhara; não fora a primeira vez que evocara a ira de alguém, envolvera-se em uma briga e levara a pior. Estava bravo porque isso faria sua vida ainda mais insuportável do que já era. Malfoy se vangloriaria do triunfo dele como parte da vingança, e seus amigos sentiriam ainda mais pena quando vissem o hematoma no seu rosto... Quando isso acabaria?

Não, ele podia lidar com a dor pungente queimando seu rosto. Mais forte que a dor era seu sentimento de desamparo e solidão. Ninguém sabia como era receber olhares alheios de pessoas que você nem conhecia; como era ter pessoas como o Malfoy fazendo comentários maliciosos sobre sua família todo santo dia e não fazer, nem dizer, nada de volta; como era frustrante tentar finalmente fazer algo a respeito, só para fracassar.

De repente, era difícil respirar com o nó que se formava em sua garganta, e a visão das luzes brilhantes na vila distante ficou embaçada com o que ele sabia que eram lágrimas. Fechou os olhos e as deixou cair. Ele se sentia tão só. Queria os braços da sua mãe ao redor dele, e pensar nela trouxe uma nova série de lágrimas aos seus olhos. Ele sentia tanto a falta dela. Ela era a única que se importava com ele, e se ela estivesse aqui agora, ele não pensaria duas vezes em sua raiva e a abraçaria com toda força. Mas ela não estava ali e ele se abraçou ao invés disso, choramingando.

Entrando no corredor obscuro estava Severo Snape. Estivera revistando a escola por alunos fora da cama depois das nove, e lá estava um, o terceiro da noite. Aproximou-se sem fazer barulho, até reconhecer quem era o aluno e parar de aproximar-se – era o seu filho. O que ele estava fazendo fora da cama depois das nove de novo? Abriu a boca para repreender o menino e a insistência dele em quebrar as regras da escola, mas suas palavras se perderam quando ouviu Nathan puxar o nariz – o menino estava chorando. _Ótimo_ – pensou irritado, mas no seu coração queria saber o que fizera seu menino chorar. Lembranças de seu próprio primeiro ano em Hogwarts invadiram sua mente. Meninos o insultando, preocupação com sua mãe sozinha com seu pai violento, falta de amigos, dias e noites de perambulação pelos corredores, sozinho. Severo franziu a testa, sentimentos amargos chegavam até seu coração.

– Apreciando a vista? – Severo perguntou, assustando o menino. – Já passam das nove, Sr. Granger – fato que tenho certeza que já sabe.

Nathan enxugou os olhos doloridos e o nariz escorrendo com a manga das vestes. _Por que é sempre o Prof. Snape? _– pensou.

– Está se tornando bem previsível, Sr. Granger. Diga-me, por que está aqui em cima, _choramingando_? – Ele enfatizou a última palavra. Quando nenhuma resposta estava por vir, ele exigiu: – Olhe para mim.

Nathan hesitou.

– Olhe para mim, Sr. Granger – Severo repetiu mais irritado.

Nathan obedeceu. Severo surpreendeu-se com o hematoma roxo sob o olho esquerdo do seu filho, visível mesmo na luz fraca. Sacando sua varinha, acendeu a ponta com um _Lumos_ murmurado e levou a luz azulada para mais perto do rosto do seu filho. Tomando a outra mão para inclinar a cabeça do menino mais para cima, perguntou calmamente: – Quem fez isso?

Nathan ponderou se dizia a verdade ou não. O Prof. Snape não puniria Malfoy; ele vira a proximidade que tinham quando seu agressor chamara seu professor do mesmo jeito que Nathan chamava Harry e Rony.

Severo podia ver a indecisão nos olhos do Nathan. Não precisava de três tentativas para adivinhar quem batera nele, e a hesitação do menino era irritante. _Será que ele está com medo do Malfoy, agora? Ou será que ele está com medo de mim? Será que ele vai ficar medroso e vai começar a chorar de novo?_ Severo não permitiria isso.

– Eu lhe fiz uma pergunta simples. Quem. Fez. Isso? – disse com mais força na voz.

– Não importa, professor. Eu não tenho provas e o senhor não o punirá sem elas – Nathan disse calmamente.

– Você não sabe o que eu vou ou não vou fazer, menino – Severo despejou irritado. – Nunca me ocorreu que você fosse um daqueles poucos grifinórios covardes – disse, observando os olhos do seu filho mudarem na luz –, mas eles aparecem mesmo de tempos em tempos. – Ele fez um gesto de pouco caso e continuou: – Você também anda choramingando pelo castelo com bastante freqüência. Talvez o Chapéu Seletor tenha cometido seu primeiro erro em séculos; você deveria estar na Lufa-lufa.

– Não sou covarde – Nathan afirmou com firmeza –, professor.

Severo podia ver os olhos vermelhos do seu filho brilharem com os sentimentos que suas palavras evocavam, como pretendido. _Grifinórios são tão fáceis de provocar_ – pensou entretido.

– Então me diga quem fez isso com você, e lhe concederei o benefício da dúvida – Severo disse, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– O senhor sabe muito bem quem fez isso, professor. E ele teve ajuda de mais dois sonserinos.

– Essa meia-declaração não é o melhor argumento para contrariar minhas suposições, Sr. Granger, mas acho que é tudo que sua coragem permite. – Os olhos do Nathan estavam brilhantes de raiva sob a luz de sua varinha. – Venha comigo.

Ele virou-se e Nathan o seguiu. Andaram em silêncio por um tempo, até que o menino falou novamente. – Esse não é o caminho para a minha sala comunal, professor.

– Não, não é. – Quando ouviu seu filho puxar o ar para indubitavelmente perguntar o destino deles, ele elaborou: – Estou levando você para a Madame Pomfrey. Ela dará um jeito nesse hematoma feio antes de acompanhá-lo até a Grifinória.

Nada foi dito durante o restante da caminhada para a ala hospitalar. Entraram na ala vazia, e Severo disse: – Fique aqui – e saiu para buscar a medibruxa.

Ela surgiu de uma porta estreita, fechando o penhoar. Severo veio logo atrás. Ela pediu para o Nathan sentar-se em uma das camas. – Oh, meu menino! – exclamou quando viu o ferimento do Nathan. – O que aconteceu? – Nathan não respondeu, e Severo o observava intensamente.

Madame Pomfrey lançou vários encantamentos no menino para ter certeza que aquele era o único machucado, e só depois que pareceu satisfeita com o diagnóstico foi que pegou a pomada curativa. – Eu vou aplicar isso no ferimento e levará de dez a quinze minutos para absorver e fazer seu trabalho. Quando terminar, você não sentirá dor e não nenhum hematoma será visto – ela explicou, e prosseguiu para esfregar a pomada no rosto do Nathan.

Nathan recuou com o primeiro toque, silvando de dor, mas não protestou mais. Severo ficou ao lado da medibruxa, observando o procedimento. Ela terminou a aplicação do remédio amarelado e dirigiu-se ao homem: – Você vai acompanhá-lo até a sala comunal, Severo?

Snape assentiu.

– Vou me recolher, então. Tente pegar quem fez isso com o menino – ela acrescentou exacerbada e deixou a ala.

Havia um silêncio pesado no ar. Nathan tinha as mãos cruzadas no colo, a cabeça baixa, olhando fixamente para o chão. Os olhos de Severo nunca deixaram o filho, e vê-lo assim tão para baixo estava deixando-o inquieto.

– Deixe-me ver se a pomada está sendo absorvida – Severo disse calmamente. Nathan olhou para cima; os olhos ainda um pouco vermelhos do choro de antes. – Você não devia chorar nos corredores onde os outros podem vê-lo – Severus se pegou dizendo. – Você não vai querer pessoas lhe chamando de chorão, acredite – resmungou, a palavra _Ranhoso_ vindo à mente na voz de um Maroto.

Nathan encarava seu professor, confuso. Severo já se sentia embaraçado por dizer aquelas poucas palavras de conselho e não gostava do jeito que o menino o olhava. Ergueu a voz e disse: – Vamos andando, eu tenho coisas mais importantes para fazer do que tomar conta de grifinórios. – Ele estava no controle novamente.

Nathan franziu a testa. Só por um momento, o Prof. Snape parecera quase gentil, mas no outro ele já estava de volta, dizendo como o Nathan era um estorvo. Levantou-se da cama e começou a andar até a porta, atrás do seu professor.

---

O fogo ficou verde, chamando a atenção de Hermione. Uma cabeça com cabelos pretos bagunçados apareceu.

– Hermione? Você está em casa?

Ela se levantou da mesa onde corrigia redações e entrou na frente da lareira, no alcance de visão do Harry. – Estou, Harry.

– Posso atravessar, ou está muito ocupada?

– Não, não. Entre. – Hermione esperou até que seu amigo estivesse totalmente em sua sala de estar. – Como está?

– Estou bem, muito bem – Harry respondeu, tirando cinzas de suas vestes azuis escuras. Eles se abraçaram. – E você? Muito trabalho, pelo visto – ele disse apontando para a pilha de papéis na sua mesa.

– Final de semestre é sempre uma época ocupada para professores. Como vão Gina e as crianças? – Hermione perguntou.

– Estão ótimos. As crianças estão todas animadas com a chegada do Natal, e é por isso que estou aqui. Queremos que você e o Nathan passem o Natal conosco. Todo o clã dos Weasley já confirmou. Remo e Tonks devem vir também. Agora, para completar a reunião familiar, só faltam você e o Nathan – Harry disse sorrindo.

Hermione sorriu tristemente. – Eu não sei se seremos boa companhia.

Harry franziu a testa. – Do que está falando, Hermione?

– O Nathan não está falando comigo no momento, e eu não sei se estaremos em bons termos novamente até o Natal.

– Ele não está falando com você? Como isso aconteceu? – ele perguntou, confuso.

– Tivemos uma briga, das feias – ela disse desviando seus olhos do bruxo a sua frente.

– Foi por causa do pai dele? – Harry perguntou já sabendo a resposta.

Hermione suspirou. – Sim – disse simplesmente e sentou-se no sofá.

Harry seguiu, observando-a intensamente.

– Eu seu o que você está pensando, mas eu ainda não posso contar para ele. Eu queria que as coisas não fossem tão complicadas – ela murmurou, olhos fixos no fogo crepitante.

– Você explicou isso a ele?

– Sim – ela respondeu impacientemente, voltando a olhar para o Harry. – Ele não consegue entender. Ele me chamou de mentirosa, me acusou de tornar a vida dele um inferno, e disse que não falaria comigo até que eu tivesse um nome para lhe dizer.

– Eu simplesmente não posso, Harry. Esperei todo esse tempo e quero fazer as coisas direito. Não posso por tudo a perder depois de mais de onze anos.

– Sei que isso é difícil para você, que você deve ter um bom motivo para manter isso um segredo de todos nós, mas você sempre disse que revelaria a verdade quando o Nathan fosse mais velho. Por que está demorando tanto, Hermione? – ele perguntou a ela.

– Eu sabia que esse seria um ano difícil, com o Nathan indo para Hogwarts e tudo mais. Achei que estaria preparada para lidar com toda essa confusão quando a hora chegasse, mas a verdade é que eu não estou preparada. Pensei que estivesse, mas não estou. Não foi assim que eu imaginei que seria, Harry. Quero acabar com isso de uma vez por todas, e eu sei que o Nathan está preparado, mas ele não é o único envolvido.

– Entendo – Harry disse baixando a cabeça. – Queria poder ajudar, mas não há muito que eu possa fazer, já que nem eu sei da verdade – ele destacou.

Hermione sabia que o Harry nunca a perdoara realmente por esconder isso dele, mas ela não era boba de revelar a verdade agora. Harry e Severo não tinham esquecido o ódio um pelo outro, e se ela contasse ao Harry que Severo era o pai do Nathan, ela não sabia o que aconteceria. Não, por mais que ela quisesse contar para ele, ela também não podia.

– Sinto muito, Harry. Contarei tudo para você um dia – ela se desculpou.

Harry suspirou. – O que você vai fazer com o Nathan? Você quer que eu fale com ele?

– Não, eu vou falar com ele neste final de semana. Já passamos por isso antes. Ele não pode me ignorar para sempre, certo? – ela disse sorrindo tristemente de novo. – Se ele insistir em não me escutar, eu posso precisar de você.

– Estarei aqui – Harry disse sorrindo de volta para ela. – E mesmo se vocês não estiverem se falando, eu posso atazanar ele no Natal, então você não tem desculpa para recusar o meu convite, Hermione.

– Está bem – ela concordou, o sorriso mais sincero –, estaremos lá.

– Ótimo – ele disse levantando-se do sofá –, Gina ficará felicíssima, e a Lílian também.

Hermione também se levantou.

Harry ficou um pouco mais sério. – Tenho que ir agora, mas não hesite em me chamar, está certo?

– Tenho certeza que tudo ficará bem – ela o assegurou.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça. – Sei que ficará. – Ele a abraçou novamente e pegou um pouco de pó de flu. – Vejo você em duas semanas. – Harry chamou seu destino e logo se foi pelas chamas verdes.

Hermione suspirou e voltou para a pilha de redações. Ela ainda não sábia o que fazer com Nathan, ou com Severo. Deus, os dois eram tão teimosos! Bem, ela falaria com eles novamente no final de semana e só podia esperar que eles a ouvissem desta vez.

---

Severo entrou a passos largos no laboratório, resoluto. – Ele sabe. Eu contei para ele.

Hermione parou tudo que estivera fazendo e olhou fixamente para ele em surpresa. – Como ele recebeu a notícia?

– Ele está bem – Severo lhe assegurou. – Você estava certa; ele estava pronto para saber.

Ela soltou a respiração que estivera segurando com um longo suspiro. – Eu lhe disse que ele iria gostar de saber que você é o pai dele. – Hermione deu a volta na bancada para ficar em frente a ele e tomou as mãos dele nas dela. – Como se sente a respeito.

Ele não fugiu do seu toque. – Por mais que eu não possa entender porque você o teve para começo de conversa, estou feliz que o tenha feito.

– Eu o tive porque ele era seu filho. Sempre pensei em você como um grande homem, Severo. Eu sabia que o mundo estaria bem com um herdeiro seu, e ele era o resultado da sua lealdade, coragem e esperança no meu futuro. Obrigada por isso, e por me dar a chance de explicar meus motivos.

– Eu entendo, Hermione.

A menção do seu primeiro nome a fez erguer os olhos das mãos deles. Ela se afogou na intensidade do olhar dele e desvencilhou uma mão para afastar delicadamente aquela mecha de cabelo teimosa do rosto dele. Ele fechou os olhos sob seu toque delicado. – Hermione – ele sussurrou.

– Severo – ela respondeu num suspiro próprio, e foi tudo que conseguiu dizer antes dos lábios dele tocarem os seus. O beijo era tentativo, suave, e ela o agradecia pelo braço que a segurava agora. Ela derretia nas sensações, até...

...o despertador trazê-la de volta dos seus sonhos. Eram sete e meia, e sua vida real exigia que ela acordasse e fosse trabalhar. Ela lambeu os lábios secos e suspirou pela perda do seu Severo dos sonhos. _Claro que era outro sonho_ – pensou. Ela tivera outros desse, e estavam acontecendo com freqüência demais para o seu próprio bem.

Suspirou novamente quando pensou no Severo real. Toda vez que eles conversaram, eles discutiram. Será que um dia ele veria além do que acontecera entre eles naquela noite? Ela esperava que sim, assim como seu Severo de sonhos vira. Hermione sabia que eles podiam ter uma camaradagem quase amigável. Eles trabalharam juntos satisfatoriamente bem durante a guerra, preparando tudo para a batalha final. Satisfatoriamente bem até aquela noite. Se as coisas tivessem sido diferentes, se ela não fosse capturada e ele não tivesse que salvá-la, o que seria do relacionamento deles então? Será que eles teriam se aproximado mais e se tornado amigos? Ela achava que não. Por mais que Hermione achasse que eles tiveram uma boa concordância depois dele não ser mais seu professor, ela não conseguia ver Severo ficando seu amigo sem uma luta. O pensamento que seguiu a fez sorrir; ela teria lutado.

Se não fosse por sua gravidez evidente, que decidira esconder tentando não aumentar os problemas dele, Hermione teria mantido contato com Severo independente dele querer ou não. Se ao menos ela tivesse lhe contado sobre o Nathan antes... O que teria acontecido então? Ele seria mais fácil de convencer, ou será que ele seria tão teimoso quanto está sendo agora? Se ao menos ele pudesse ver além da teimosia. Hermione tinha certeza que ele poderia ser um bom pai. Nathan estaria muito mais feliz com ele, _e eu também_. Um sorriso suave brincava na boca de Hermione com a possibilidade de beijos reais de um Severo bem real, e deixou sua cama para um banho.

* * *

**A/N:** Hey, o capítulo acabou! Cadê o Natal? Eu sei que eu prometi que o Natal seria neste capítulo, mas a contagem de palavras me fez mudar de idéia. O capítulo estava muito longo e eu tive que dividir em dois.

Agora, o que você achou deste capítulo? Adoraria saber de você, então deixe um review. :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** Hermione vai para Hogwarts para garantir que eles terão um feliz Natal.


	18. Capítulo 18: Férias de Fim de Ano

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO:** Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo dezoito! Hermione vai para Hogwarts para garantir que eles terão um feliz Natal. Vamos ver se ela consegue!

* * *

**Capítulo 18: Férias de Fim de Ano**

Toda a decoração alegre de Natal no castelo só aumentava o mau humor do mestre de Poções. Severo dormira mal nas noites passadas. Parecia que por mais que sua consciência estivesse no controle de suas emoções, quando inconsciente sua mente trabalhava por vontade própria. Sonhara com coisas que nem sabia que ainda estavam em sua mente; momentos da sua infância, seus primeiros anos em Hogwarts, tudo o assombrava durante o sono, e tudo por causa da noite que encontrara seu menino chorando nos corredores.

Severo tomou um gole de suco, pensando mais uma última vez se não havia outro jeito. Decidindo que não, deixou seu lugar e, passando por trás do de Hermione, parou apenas o suficiente para dizer: – Encontre-me no meu escritório quando terminar – e continuou andando para uma porta lateral do Salão Principal.

Hermione foi tomada de surpresa pelo convite de Severo. _E um bem educado, além de tudo_ – pensou, quando comparado aos seus últimos encontros. Seus olhos foram imediatamente para Nathan. Ele parecia normal, ou o mais normal que estivera desde que pararam de falar um com o outro: ignorando-a e comendo quieto, de vez em quando comentando algo que ouvia, e nunca sorrindo ou rindo. Ela estava esperando pelo final da refeição para falar com ele, mas agora Severo havia requerido este tempo. _Se for algo sobre o laboratório..._ – pensou já irritada.

Bem, se for algo profissional, ela não perderia a oportunidade de falar com ele sobre assuntos mais urgentes. Severo estava em sua lista de conversas decisivas para este final de semana. Ela estava cansada de esperar ele acordar. Hermione sabia que tinha mais da versão de seus sonhos nele do que podia ser visto facilmente, e ela o faria mostrá-la, decidiu.

Tendo terminado de jantar, Hermione deixou o Salão Principal para sua reunião, certificando-se de passar pela mesa da Grifinória. – Boa noite, meninos – cumprimentou os amigos do Nathan, que a cumprimentaram de volta. Dirigiu-se a seu filho, que estava de costas para ela:

– Quero conversar com você, Nathan. Encontrarei você do lado de fora da sala comunal em uma hora. – Ela não estava pedindo. – Esteja lá – acrescentou para não deixar dúvida.

Nathan assentiu com a cabeça, sem jamais se virar para olhar para ela, e Hermione saiu para encontrar a outra parte desta confusão.

A caminhada entre o Salão Principal e o escritório do Severo lhe pareceu de certa forma diferente. Os alunos que cruzavam seu caminho a olhavam com um interesse que não havia antes. Não podia ser a coisa do _herói de guerra_; havia algo desaprovador nos olhares deles. _O que aconteceu aqui durante a semana?_ – pensou, mas não teve muito tempo para refletir sobre isso. Já estava na frente do escritório do Severo. Bateu.

– Entre.

– Boa noite, Severo – saudou fechando a porta atrás de si. – O que é que você quer conversar?

Ela esperou pela resposta atravessada, mas esta nunca veio. Severo levantou-se da cadeira e prosseguiu para proteger o escritório antes de voltar a sentar-se à sua mesa. _Nada sobre o laboratório, então_ – ela concluiu. _Será que os meus sonhos estão se tornando realidade? Será que ele finalmente considerou o que eu disse e entendeu o que eu fiz? _Ela só podia ter esperança.

– Você deveria conversar com o seu filho – ele começou, e a ponta de esperança que ela tinha dele finalmente acordar se foi com a palavra _seu_. – Ele não tem sido o mesmo desde que a situação dele ganhou a atenção do corpo estudantil – ele a informou.

– Ah, não! – ela disse exacerbada, sentando-se em uma das cadeiras em frente à mesa dele. – Eu sabia que alguma coisa tinha acontecido durante a semana; as crianças estavam me olhando de um jeito diferente – disse. A situação atingira proporções catastróficas. Parara de existir unicamente entre eles três, e agora era pública. Claro que o Nathan não era o mesmo.

– Ele deve estar tão triste – ela comentou. – Ele ficou deprimido por semanas quando isso aconteceu na escola antiga dele, e com tudo o que tem passado... – diminuiu a voz. – Como isso aconteceu?

– Não tenho certeza – ele respondeu. – Acho que ele contou àqueles amigos dele, e eles deixaram escapar. Típico de grifinórios – resmungou. – Muito provavelmente o Sr. Malfoy estava por perto e o resto é história.

– Típico de sonserinos – ela resmungou. Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha. Ela queria sorrir com aquilo, mas conseguiu manter a expressão séria e dizer: – Posso assumir que o Sr. Malfoy o vem provocando sempre que possível?

– Eles se envolveram em uma briga de socos – ele revelou.

– O quê? O Nathan bateu no Malfoy? – Hermione perguntou surpresa.

– O que a faz acreditar que não foi ele quem apanhou? – Severo perguntou.

Ela olhou para ele especulativamente. – Eu assumiria que o Nathan é o mais experiente nesse tipo de confronto; essa não é a primeira briga em que ele se meteu, Severo – ela destacou. – Nosso filho não é nenhum santo, e eu sei disso.

Ele não corrigiu a colocação de que Nathan era filho _deles_, o que a deixou contente. – Eu vi quando ele socou o Sr. Malfoy no Salão Principal, embora tenha perdido quando o Sr. Malfoy devolveu o soco mais tarde naquele dia. Eu o encontrei chorando nos corredores, o que ele parece estar fazendo com alguma freqüência – ele destacou. – Eu lhe disse para parar, mas acho que ele precisa ouvir isso de você.

_Ele se importa_ – ela percebeu. _Ele realmente se importa_. Hermione não conseguia tirar seus olhos de Severo. Estava sonhando? – É legal da sua parte se preocupar. – Mas por que ele estava preocupado com o Nathan chorando? Por que isso era tão importante para ele? Ela decidiu perguntar e ver se seus sonhos estavam mesmo se realizando. – Mas por que, dentre todas as coisas, você se preocupa com ele chorando nos corredores?

– Porque esse comportamento não é tolerado entre as crianças da idade dele, e ele logo se transformará na piada da escola se mais alguém, além de mim, acabar encontrando-o choramingando em algum canto.

Hermione estava curiosa com o tom de Severo. De certa forma, parecia que havia mais do que ele estava lhe contando. Ela persistiu:

– Você fala por experiência como professor, ou como aluno que passou pela mesma situação?

– As crianças podem ser malvadas, Granger. Eu dificilmente _pedi_ para ser chamado de Ranhoso, pedi? – respondeu amargamente.

Um silêncio incômodo caiu sobre eles. Como ela poderia saber que ele passara por isso também? – Sinto muito, Severo. Eu não sabia...

– Sua piedade dificilmente mudará este fato – ele a interrompeu.

Hermione fixou seus olhos castanhos nele. – Eu não tenho pena de você; nunca tive.

Severo segurou seu olhar por um tempo, depois voltou para o assunto daquele encontro. – Só estou aqui como um professor, para avisá-la do comportamento do seu filho. É meu dever protegê-lo.

Hermione estava se cansando das sutilezas dele. – Posso ver que ele ainda é só o _meu_ filho – disse. Ela sabia que ele se importava; a solicitação da sua presença no escritório dele e o motivo para requisitá-la eram evidências suficientes. – Nós dois sabemos que você se importa com ele, então por que fingir?

– Pensei que poderíamos passar uma noite sem discutir – ele disse, e ela entendeu o recado.

Ela suspirou. – Está bem, Severo. Não vou insistir – disse, _por hora_, acrescentou a si mesma. Se tinha que esperar um pouco mais, esperaria, mas não muito mais. Hermione não desistiria. Ele veria suas razões, e tudo seria como tinha que ser.

A revelação de que ele estava cuidando do Nathan era um bom indicativo de que ele não resistiria para sempre. Ela olhou de baixo para ele, olhando atentamente naqueles olhos de obsidiana. Este momento não era uma criação da sua mente; ele era o Severo _real_ – o mais perto que chegara de se tornar a versão dos sonhos dela, mas ainda assim bem real. A idéia de seus sonhos um dia se tornarem realidade a fizera sorrir.

Severo estava desconfortável com o modo como ela olhava para ele. Podia ver o cérebro dela trabalhando, e quando ela sorriu, foi demais. Levantou-se e foi até a porta.

– Isso era o que eu tinha para dizer. Se não se importar, tenho que trabalhar – ele disse, dispensando-a.

Hermione levantou-se e foi até onde ele estava na porta. Ainda sorrindo, virou-se para encará-lo mais uma vez. – Espero que esse tipo de discussão se torne uma constante de agora em diante. É muito mais fácil quando conversamos ao invés de brigar. Obrigada por me avisar sobre o que aconteceu, Severo. Vou falar com o Nathan.

Sua boca vagarosamente perdeu o sorriso suave quando seus olhos percorreram o rosto dele, seguindo o comprimento daquela mecha de cabelo teimosa que atravessava o olho até o meio do rosto. Antes que percebesse o que estava fazendo, Hermione tinha a mão na altura do rosto dele para afastar a mecha dali. Quando percebeu o que estava prestes a fazer, ela fixou os olhos nos dele novamente, vendo a confusão neles. Sua mão tocou o rosto dele num carinho leve, colocando a mecha de cabelo atrás da orelha. – Obrigada por tomar conta dele para mim, Severo – ela disse, dando um beijo delicado onde sua mão estivera há apenas momentos antes, e deixou a sala.

Severo olhava fixamente para a porta por onde esse mistério tinha acabado de sair. O sorriso dela fora desconcertante; os olhos castanhos sinceros queimando nos seus olhos negros eram inquietantes. Mas nada se comparava ao mais delicado dos toques e a maciez dos lábios sobre sua pele pálida. Como ela podia sequer tocá-lo depois de tudo que fizera a ela? O que a levou a uma demonstração tão aberta de... afeição? Ele poderia chamar disso? E para com ele, dentre todas as pessoas? Ele, que lhe causara tanta dor, não merecia isso. Severo fechou os olhos, atordoado.

Ele a chamara em seu escritório para acalmar sua mente perturbada, para dizer-lhe que falasse com o menino e o fizesse parar de choramingar pelo castelo, prevenindo Nathan de um destino parecido com o seu. Nunca pensara que ela iria... que ela poderia... Sonhos deveriam continuar sendo sonhos. Na realidade eles eram muito complicados de se lidar, e Hermione Granger saíra de seus sonhos com as ações desta noite, trazendo novos pensamentos para atormentar sua mente.

---

Nathan estava esperando por sua mãe em frente ao retrato da Mulher Gorda, que decorara a tela para o período de festas que estava por vir. Ele estivera esperando por esta sexta-feira para falar com ela, e estava contente dela ter sido aquela a dar o primeiro passo. Isso deixaria as coisas mais fáceis, ele esperava.

Seus pensamentos do que diria assim que ela chegasse para encontrá-lo foram interrompidos pela chance de realmente dizê-los quando Hermione o saldou:

– Olá, Nathan.

– Oi, mãe. – E mais nada deixou seus lábios, não porque ele não quisesse falar com ela, mas porque era o pior em pedir desculpas.

– Vamos dar uma volta – ela sugeriu. Ele assentiu, e eles começaram a andar.

Depois de alguns corredores passados em silêncio, Hermione falou novamente: – Precisamos trabalhar nossas diferenças, Nathan. Você não pode me ignorar para sempre, e eu não vou contar o que você quer saber só porque ameaça me ignorar.

– Eu sei – ele admitiu. – Eu estava bravo.

Mais silêncio seguiu àquela primeira troca de palavras. Nathan o quebrou desta vez:

– Sinto muito por ter lhe chamado de mentirosa.

Hermione suspirou aliviada. – Foi algo muito maldoso para se dizer, Nathan. Magoa ouvir você me chamar assim quando você sabe que não é verdade. – Ela olhou para ele. – Eu nunca menti para você.

Ele parou no meio do corredor deserto, e sua mãe parou também. – Eu sei, mãe. – Abraçou-a bem apertado. – Sinto muito ter dito aquilo, e ter gritado com você, e ter fugido.

Ela envolveu os braços fortemente ao redor dele, e ele sentiu como se tudo fosse ficar bem de novo, como se todos os problemas que ele tinha estivessem resolvidos agora, porque tinha sua mãe com ele, dando beijos suaves no topo da sua cabeça.

– Senti tanto a sua falta, Nathan – ela sussurrou.

– Também senti a sua, mãe – ele respondeu. – Nunca mais farei isso. Senti tanto, tanto a sua falta. – Ele sabia que sua voz estava aguda e tremida com o esforço para segurar as lágrimas, e sabia que ela percebia isso.

– Estou aqui agora, estou com você – ela confortou, acariciando suas costas. Lágrimas caíram dos seus olhos, e ele sentiu as lágrimas dela molhando o seu cabelo. Agarrou-se a ela até sentir-se mais calmo novamente. Quando estava nos braços de sua mãe, tudo parecia melhor. Ela afastou seu cabelo e beijou sua testa. – Eu sei que você passou por muita coisa esta semana. Não se aborreça com o que os outros dizem, especialmente o Malfoy – ela disse.

– Ele estava insultando-a, mãe. Não podia mais ouvir a voz dele, estava me irritando tanto – disse, franzindo a testa com a lembrança.

– Eu sei. Ele vai irritá-lo ainda mais se você mostrar que se importa. Socar pessoas no Salão Principal não vai fazer isso parar, só o tempo vai – ela explicou.

– Mas eu não posso deixá-lo insultar a minha família e ficar assistindo! – ele disse, contrariado.

– Você pode ir aos professores. O Prof. Lupin, seu Diretor de Casa, poderia ajudá-lo. Quebrar as regras e machucar outros alunos não vai.

– Que bom que você está aqui – ele disse e apoiou sua cabeça contra ela novamente.

Sua mãe alisava seu cabelo. – Olha, não precisa chorar por causa disso. Não deveria deixar essas coisas mexerem tanto com você. Eu sei que todo mundo sente vontade de chorar às vezes; é natural, mas chorar nos corredores pode complicar ainda mais as coisas para você. Aja como sempre, e se sentir vontade de chorar ou socar as coisas, faça isso na sua cama, usando seu travesseiro como alvo.

Ela o sentiu assentir em compreensão depois de um tempo, quando ele, sem dúvidas, encorajou-se com estas palavras. – Só tem mais uma semana até as férias de fim de ano, e então você vai para casa. Vamos passar o tempo todo juntos – ela disse para animá-lo. – E tem o Natal. Harry nos convidou para passarmos com ele. Vai ser muito divertido. – O sorriso dela era calmante, e Nathan se viu sorrindo de volta.

– Os Weasley estarão lá?

– Claro – ela lhe respondeu. – E aposto que terão as brincadeiras mais interessantes. Você, a Lílian e o Sirius vão se divertir muito, tenho certeza.

Começaram a andar novamente, agora que tudo estava bem. Continuaram a falar sobre o Nathan e o final do semestre, e a vida estava segura novamente, agora que ele tinha sua mãe de volta.

---

Hermione contemplava seu final de semana deitada no conforto de sua cama de volta à Londres. Fora à Hogwarts para garantir que o Natal seria bom, e estava feliz com o que conseguira.

Em primeiro lugar na sua lista estava o Nathan; ele era sempre o primeiro em qualquer lista. Fora uma surpresa agradável encontrá-lo mais calmo e querendo resolver as diferenças desta vez. Ela não gostava da idéia de forçá-lo a ver a razão; gostava que ele fizesse as próprias escolhas e tomasse as próprias decisões, mas neste final de semana ela o teria feito ver, não importava os meios que usaria para atingir seu objetivo. Foi bom ela não precisar ir tão longe.

Sua segunda missão – Severo – fora tão bem sucedida quanto a primeira. Que surpresa agradável, quando entrara no escritório para descobrir que ele se importava com o Nathan; mais que agradável, se pensasse no bônus que o final daquela reunião lhe trouxe. Sorriu com a lembrança. O cabelo dele era tão macio quanto em seus sonhos, a pele era quente e agradável ao toque. Estivera tentada a beijá-lo em mais do que só a bochecha, mas a confusão nos olhos dele lhe dissera que não era a hora certa. Gostara assim mesmo.

Certamente que Severo a evitara pelo resto do final de semana, encontrando-a durante as refeições, nunca trocando mais que uma ou duas palavras de cumprimento, e mesmo assim, só em retorno às suas. O que acalmava seu coração eram os olhares que ele lançava em sua direção toda vez que pensava que ela não estava prestando atenção. Hermione sorriu com isso, contente. Ela estava certa que lhe dera muito no que pensar, e esperava que ele chegasse às conclusões certas. Mas quem sabia o que se passava na mente de Severo Snape? Ela só podia ter fé.

Se tudo progredisse como queria, era apenas, realmente, uma questão de tempo até seus sonhos se tornarem realidade – todos eles. Nathan e Severo se aproximariam, a verdadeira identidade deste último revelada sem dor, e Severo a deixaria entrar na vida e no coração dele da mesma forma que deixaria Nathan. Ela não se sentia tão confiante assim no futuro desde o dia que descobriu que era uma bruxa.

---

Severo nunca almejou tanto para que um semestre terminasse desde que Harry Potter fora um aluno em Hogwarts. Amanhã estaria livre da maioria dos alunos, já que alguns insistiam em passar as férias no castelo. Para mostrar o quanto ele fora afetado pelos eventos deste semestre, ele estivera quase tentado a refugiar-se na solidão da sua casa de verão, mas os fantasmas do passado que viviam lá eram piores que a companhia que teria em Hogwarts.

Sua mente estava cansada; agir como espião novamente estava acabando com ele. Ele estivera de olho em Nathan e Devon desde os eventos da semana passada. Não encontrara o Nathan chorando novamente, o que era um bom sinal, mas testemunhara Devon provocando seu menino muitas vezes desde a última briga deles. Ele não interferira ainda. Sentia a necessidade de observar as reações do seu filho àquelas provocações um pouco mais antes de por um fim a elas. Notou que Nathan não respondia mais às provocações do Devon, mas isso não significava que ele não era afetado por elas. Severo tinha certeza que Nathan estava se fechando, lidando com as frustrações sozinho, em particular. Ele mesmo fizera isso muitas vezes em sua juventude.

E era aquilo que mais preocupava Severo. O Nathan não deveria seguir passos que se assemelhavam a até mesmo uma sombra dos seus próprios. A idéia da trajetória de vida do seu filho ser similar à sua era muito perturbadora. Ele já estava se mantendo fora da vida do menino para evitar isso, e não aceitaria que seus esforços fossem jogados fora simplesmente por causa de provocações de outro menino da escola; não aceitaria nada disso! Severo suspirou com a idéia de ter que interferir novamente.

Desta vez ele não podia contar com Hermione Granger. Desta vez teria que agir diretamente, e era o que lamentava mais. Examinara suas possibilidades cuidadosamente, infinitas vezes até agora, e estava certo que não tinha outra opção tão efetiva quanto a atualmente em sua mente.

Resignado, Severo deixou o calor de sua cama e entrou na sala de estar, procurando nas prateleiras que cobriam a parede enorme pelo livro que precisaria para seguir adiante com aquele plano ousado. _Aqui_ – pensou quando encontrou o livro que estava procurando. _"Conheça o Invisível: Poções Reveladoras"_. Levou o volume para a mesa e abriu, procurando o índice por uma poção específica. Encontrando-a, repassou a lista de ingredientes necessários e o tempo que levaria para completá-la, e ficou satisfeito em ter o tempo certo para prepará-la antes do Natal.

Severo leu tudo duas vezes, tomando notas. Quando estava contente por ter tudo planejado para o preparo da poção, levantou-se da mesa e voltou para a cama. Deixou seu corpo cansado cair no colchão e fechou os olhos, fazendo seus exercícios bem treinados de Oclumência para limpar efetivamente sua mente de todos os pensamentos. Ele quase os abandonara desde que o Lorde das Trevas caíra de vez, mas os estivera procurando para lutar contra outro de seus novos problemas: Hermione Granger.

Ela invadia seus sonhos desde a última sexta-feira, quando inesperada e inexplicavelmente o tocara e beijara. _Por gratidão_ – acrescentou mentalmente. Mesmo assim, era mais que suficiente para fazê-lo almejar por mais toques suaves e muito mais beijos. Pensou inadvertidamente em como ela o agradeceria pelo que estaria preparando a partir de amanhã, e irritado, recomeçou o exercício de limpar sua mente das imagens conjuradas por seus desejos. Ela não era para ser dele, nem em sonhos, e com uma mente limpa, sua respiração se equilibrou, e ele estava à mercê de pensamentos inconscientes.

Pela manhã, Severo tinha um sorriso satisfeito prolongado em seus lábios finos enquanto deixava vagarosamente sua Hermione de sonhos e voltava para um estado de alerta. O sorriso desapareceu do seu rosto e um gemido escapou-lhe assim que percebeu que ela invadira seus sonhos com sucesso mais uma vez. Irritado e frustrado, Severo jogou as cobertas de lado e entrou no banheiro, já se dispondo da camisa do pijama.

O banho frio foi bom para domar seu corpo, mas só aumentou seu mau humor naquela manhã. Ele só tinha uma aula hoje, a última do semestre, e estava ansioso por seu fim. Deixando o chuveiro, secou-se com um encantamento bem praticado, vestiu-se em sua escuridão e saiu para o café da manhã. _Que o dia comece para que possa acabar logo _– pensou.

Comeu em silêncio, abstendo-se com sucesso da conversas com outros na Mesa Principal depois de algumas respostas atravessadas quando Minerva tentou engajá-lo numa conversa. Até que alguém o chamou:

– Prof. Snape, senhor?

Olhou de cima para a criança que interrompia sua refeição. – O que é, Sr. Malfoy?

– Papai mandou isso para mim e me pediu que entregasse ao senhor – o menino disse, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho. Severo o aceitou.

– Obrigado, Sr. Malfoy – disse dispensando Devon, que assentiu e voltou para terminar o café da manhã com os outros sonserinos.

Severo abriu o pergaminho.

_**Caro Severo,**_

_**Minha família e eu solicitamos a honra da sua presença neste Natal. Presentes não são necessários, só deixe as masmorras este ano e apareça para variar. Não haverá muitos funcionários do Ministério, só as do sexo feminino e bonitas.**_

**_Tenha certeza de que aparecerei e lhe amaldiçoarei na véspera de Natal, ou então me amaldiçoarei, se não aceitar meu convite através do Devon._**

_**Cordialmente,**_

_**Draco Malfoy.**_

_E agora isso_ – pensou, repassando em mente tudo que poderia dar errado a seguir para fazer seu dia ainda pior. Suspirou em derrota. Se Draco ameaçava se amaldiçoar, assim apelando ao Voto, ele não tinha escolha na questão.

Severo tirou a pena das pequenas mãos do Flitwick, ignorando os protestos do bruxo, e escreveu sua resposta abaixo do _convite_ de Draco.

_**Está bem.**_

Devolveu a pena a seu dono irritado e deixou seu lugar e seu café da manhã pela metade, dirigindo-se à mesa da Sonserina.

– Mande isso ao seu pai, Sr. Malfoy – disse, dando o pergaminho de volta ao Devon.

– Virá para o Natal, ti...

– Sim, irei – Severo cortou Devon antes que tivesse terminado de chamá-lo de _tio_, o que o irritava demais.

Devon sorriu. – Que ótimo, professor.

Severo deixou o Salão Principal, resignado à sua sina.

---

– Vejo você no semestre que vem, Nathan – Andy gritou de onde encontrara-se com os pais na plataforma.

– Até lá, Andy – Nathan gritou de volta, empurrando o carrinho para a saída da plataforma nove e meia, de volta à Londres trouxa com sua mãe ao seu lado.

– Como foi a viagem de Hogsmeade? – Hermione perguntou.

– Cansativa – Nathan respondeu.

– Acho que é direto para casa, então? – ela perguntou, colocando uma mão no ombro dele em um meio-abraço.

– Com certeza – ele respondeu.

Eles deixaram a Estação King's Cross em silêncio. Podia ser que Nathan estivesse simplesmente cansado da viagem, como ele dissera, mas mesmo que estivesse cansado, havia algo que ela não gostava no silêncio dele; teria certeza quando chegassem em casa. Ela achou que eles pudessem usar o metrô, como sempre fizeram, mas agora que ele estava em Hogwarts... – Quer que eu nos aparate em casa?

– Seria bom – ele concordou.

– Venha aqui, então. – Ela o conduziu a um beco obscuro, longe de olhos curiosos. – Segure-se em mim – instruiu, e depois da sensação de ser comprimido, estavam na sala de estar do apartamento.

– Obrigado, mãe – ele disse e relaxou visivelmente.

– Por que não leva suas coisas para o quarto enquanto eu vou preparar algo para comer? – ela sugeriu. Nathan assentiu e foi para o quarto. Hermione o seguiu com os olhos por um momento e passou pela sala de estar para acender a lareira antes de ir para a cozinha.

_Ele não está só cansado da viagem _– ela pensou consigo mesma. _Deve ser o Malfoy_ – concluiu, _ou o Severo_. Suspirou. Pelo menos ele estava em casa agora, longe dos dois. Ela viu a sombra do Nathan pela porta quando ele atravessou para a sala.

– Você tem livros novos! – ela o ouviu dizer, e um sorriso cruzou suas feições. – Oh! Guerras medievais...

Ela terminou de preparar os sanduíches e entrou na sala. Nathan estava encolhido no sofá em frente à lareira, um livro em mãos.

– Tome cuidado com esse aí; é emprestado e não quero manchas de gordura nele – ela disse, entregando-lhe um prato com um sanduíche.

Nathan fechou o livro e colocou-o no sofá, aceitando o prato. – É emprestado de quem?

– Do William – ela respondeu casualmente. – Você quer um pouco de suco?

– Sim. – Ele aceitou o copo cheio. – Quem é William? – ele perguntou depois.

– Ele trabalha na universidade comigo – ela explicou, sentando-se ao lado dele no sofá.

Nathan comeu metade do sanduíche em silêncio, e assim que ela bebia do seu copo, ele perguntou:

– Você está namorando com ele?

Ela quase cuspiu suco por tudo.

Ela se recompôs e respondeu:

– Não, não estou namorando com ele. De onde surgiu essa pergunta?

– Você está emprestando os livros dele e tentando mudar de assunto, então... – Nathan deu de ombros e voltou ao seu almoço.

– Bem, não estou namorando com ele, ou com ninguém – ela insistiu –, e se estivesse, não estaria evitando o assunto.

Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha enquanto mordia, e aquela foi toda a resposta que ela teve.

– Se importaria se eu tivesse um... um relacionamento? – ela perguntou hesitante.

Nathan mastigou calmamente, observando-a intensamente. – Você gosta dele tanto assim?

Hermione revirou os olhos. – Não estou falando de ninguém especificamente. Não estou namorando o William.

– Então quem você está namorando?

– Não estou namorando ninguém – ela disse novamente, irritada. – Esqueça que eu perguntei.

Ele bebeu o resto do suco, ainda olhando para ela por cima do copo. – Se você gostar dele, e ele a tratar bem, eu não me importo – ele finalmente respondeu.

Ela olhou para ele, esperando pela observação sarcástica que sabia que se seguiria. Entretanto, ela nunca veio.

– Posso ler o livro dele? – Nathan perguntou, encolhendo-se novamente com o livro nas mãos.

– Vá em frente – ela respondeu antes de deixar a sala com as louças usadas. _Aquilo foi fácil demais_ – pensou. Talvez seu menino estivesse crescendo. Olhou para ele de onde estava na cozinha e o viu já totalmente imerso no livro. Sorriu.

Silenciosamente, voltou à sala, pegou o livro que estava lendo da mesa de canto, e sentou-se perto dele, como costumavam fazer antes dele ir para Hogwarts. Suspirou satisfeita.

Estava absorta na leitura quando o Nathan quebrou sua concentração ao aninhar-se perto dela e recostar a cabeça no seu colo. Ela sorriu e afagou o cabelo macio, mudando sua atenção de volta às páginas do livro novamente.

Ela sentia tanta falta desses momentos. Hermione estava feliz em poder passar outro feriado como sempre passaram. Embora seu segredo fora descoberto por Severo e por outros, o Nathan ainda estava absorto. Ela tiraria o máximo de proveito disso e trabalharia para ter Severo com eles no próximo ano.

---

A poção estava esfriando e estava perfeitamente incolor. O último estágio do preparo fora o mais capcioso: os feitiços. Embora não fossem nada em comparação aos encantamentos que lançava durante a preparação da Mata-cão, Severo estava satisfeito mesmo assim. Ele ainda precisava adicionar o líquido aos frascos encantados e lançar os devidos feitiços de ligação antes de mandar um deles para o novo dono, e Severo faria bem isso antes de sair para a Mansão Malfoy. O tempo extra que a poção permaneceria no caldeirão garantiria que qualquer magia residual fosse liberada, o que era importante para o sucesso do último passo.

Severo se recolheu aos seus aposentos e tomou um banho rápido para tirar a sensação grudenta que uma tarde de preparo de poções sempre deixava. Depois disso, escolheu um conjunto de vestes de gala e voltou ao seu laboratório.

Pegando dois frascos pequenos, chatos e arredondados, ele despejou o líquido neles. Com um aceno complexo da varinha e algumas palavras entoadas em uma língua antiga, ambos os frascos brilharam em dourado e uma labareda de luz apareceu entre eles, criando uma conexão luminosa. As sete cores do arco-íris passaram pela labareda de luz antes de voltar ao dourado e desaparecer. A conexão estava feita.

Agora, tudo que ele precisava fazer era colocar um dos frascos na moldura fina de prata que a conectava à corrente também de prata. Ajustando-a magicamente, estava pronto – e estava perfeito. Ele admirava seu trabalho com uma satisfação complacente, sabendo que agora ele teria como monitorar o menino devidamente, prevenindo-o de se amuar sozinho e despercebido.

Pegou a corrente e colocou-a na caixa em sua mesa, fechou-a e anexou o bilhete cuidadosamente escrito que preparara anteriormente. Severo convocou um elfo doméstico e instruiu a criatura mágica a entregar o pacote ao seu destino, então deixou Hogwarts para aparatar do lado de fora da Mansão Malfoy.

Entrou no salão elegantemente decorado da mansão, sendo recebido por ninguém menos que o anfitrião da noite: Draco Malfoy. – Ah, Severo Snape – o homem saudou. – Fico feliz que pôde vir.

– Não que eu tivesse escolha – Severo murmurou, e sua noite de tormento social começou.

Severo tentou se misturar sem interagir realmente. Queria ser parte do plano de fundo, e provou que ainda era bom nisso. Ficaria pelo tempo que levasse para distrair Draco, e ele sabia que não levaria muito tempo com a velocidade que seu protegido consumia os drinques.

O tempo passou. Em pé em um canto da sala, Severo observava a festa; estava quase na hora de voltar à Hogwarts. Seus olhos descobriram Draco, sentado num sofá perto de sua esposa, Pansy. Eles tinham expressões presunçosas nos rostos. Draco murmurava algo no ouvido da Pansy. Ele seguiu a linha de visão deles e viu um grupo de crianças brincando com algum tipo de dispositivo mágico, Devon entre eles.

Severo observava seu afilhado assumir o controle do jogo, tomando o dispositivo mágico das mãos de uma criança mais nova, que parecia com medo do menino loiro. Era uma repetição do que Severo presenciara tantas vezes em Hogwarts; primeiro com o Draco, agora com o Devon.

Severo voltou a olhar para o casal no sofá, e estava exacerbado pela indiferença deles. Será que o Draco não via? Devon estava se tornando o mesmo menino mimado que ele fora um dia e que agora desprezava tanto. _Se fosse o Nathan se tornando um brigão, eu não ficaria só assistindo_ – pensou e não estava surpreso com isso, pela primeira vez. Depois de uma semana preparando aquela poção para o colar, ele não ignoraria a realização de que ele queria o melhor para o seu filho. Isso incluía fazer o Devon parar de perturbá-lo.

Severo abortou seus planos de sair da festa despercebido e aproximou-se de Draco e Pansy.

– Ah, Severo! Bem o homem que precisávamos – Draco disse, vendo-o vir na direção deles. – Estávamos mesmo tentando unir cada solteiro aqui. Quem você prefere, a loira baixa ali ou aquela morena bonita naquele canto? – Severo viu Pansy cutucar o marido. – O quê? – Draco perguntou à sua esposa.

– Não estou interessado nas suas habilidades de casamenteiro – Severo respondeu antes que Pansy pudesse chamar a atenção do marido.

– Você pareceu ter gostado da Lancy no verão passado. Pensei que minhas habilidades casamenteiras estivessem funcionando para você.

Severo revirou os olhos. – Ao invés de se distrair com a minha vida amorosa, você deveria passar mais tempo cuidando do seu filho.

– O que você quer dizer? – Draco perguntou.

– Você não viu o que ele acabou de fazer com aquelas crianças? – Snape retrucou.

– O quê? – Draco mudou sua atenção para o grupo de crianças. – O Devon só está brincando com eles. O que há de errado nisso?

– Ele não consegue enxergar mesmo – Severo resmungou. – O Devon está se transformando no mesmo moleque mimado que você foi.

Pansy franziu a testa e estava para dizer algo para apaziguá-lo, quando Draco disse:

– O Devon não é nem um pouco como eu era. – O tom dele era final. – Eu não sou nem um pouco parecido com o meu pai.

– Não, não é. Mas isso não significa que você não possa criar um filho mimado também. A diferença é que eu não tenho que sentar e assistir como eu tinha antes. Não há mais nenhum Lorde das Trevas.

Draco franziu a testa.

– Bem, é uma festa de Natal adorável, e fico feliz em poder ter vindo. Obrigado pelo convite – Severo disse sarcasticamente, deu as costas para os Malfoy e dirigiu-se à porta. Ele já se socializara o suficiente para o resto do ano.

---

– Está pronta, mãe?

Nathan esperava perto da lareira. Já estava na hora de ir para a casa do Harry, onde passariam o Natal. Harry os visitara no começo da semana para pedir-lhes que passassem a noite, para poderem aproveitar a manhã de Natal juntos. Harry estava sempre tão entusiasmado com o que ele chamava de _reuniões familiares_, que Hermione não podia dizer-lhe não.

Nathan estava ansioso pelo Natal deste ano, mais que os anteriores. A última vez que sua mãe aceitara um dos convites de Harry, Nathan estava com oito anos; agora ela já tinha quase doze e conhecia muito mais sobre o mundo bruxo que antes. Não seria a mesma coisa se eles passassem o Natal com seus parentes trouxas, que eles só encontravam no Natal mesmo. Não era como o Harry e o Rony que visitavam regularmente, ou ao menos se correspondiam com eles frequentemente.

– Você pegou o casaco sobressalente? – Hermione perguntou, entrando na sala de estar.

– Mãe, nós já passamos por isso de manhã, quando fizemos as malas – Nathan respondeu, impaciente.

– Estava fora da mala – ela justificou.

– Eu peguei. Podemos ir agora?

Hermione olhou em volta mais uma vez, como se verificando se tudo estava como deveria estar. – Sim.

Nathan pegou um pouco de pó do pote perto da lareira, jogou sobre a madeira queimada ainda quente, e disse:

– Largo Grimmauld, número doze.

Entrou nas chamas verdes, sentindo instantaneamente sua vizinhança rodar num borrão de cores.

Algumas voltas mais tarde, ele caiu em frente a uma lareira acesa, sem conseguir manter o equilíbrio. Se não fosse tão rápido, ele jamais usaria a rede Flu novamente. Ouviu uma voz chamar seu nome, e então sentiu uma mão no seu braço, ajudando-o a levantar-se. Quando tinha certeza que não estava mais tonto, abriu os olhos para encontrar o rosto sorridente da tia Gina. – Obrigado, tia Gina.

– Tonto? – ela perguntou, ainda segurando seu braço.

– Não mais, obrigado – ele disse, não admitindo como realmente se sentia.

Quando estava firme o suficiente para notar os arredores, tudo que podia ver era um avental vermelho. – Veja como está grande! – Ele estava agora sendo abraçado pelo avental vermelho, ou melhor, pela mulher que o usava. – Hermione, querida, ele já é um jovenzinho lindo! Você não deveria passar tanto tempo sem nos visitar.

– Eles crescem muito rápido, Molly. Eu concordo – Hermione respondeu, ainda limpando as cinzas da roupa, e Nathan estava contente da matriarca dos Weasley tê-lo soltado para abraçar sua mãe.

– Como vai meu afilhado favorito? – Harry perguntou, colocando um braço ao redor dos ombros de Nathan.

Nathan sorriu para seu padrinho. – Estou bem, tio Harry.

Harry o encarou por um tempo. – É bom ouvir isso – finalmente disse, segurando-o com mais força por um momento breve. – Agora, espero que esteja pronto para se divertir.

Seu sorriso estava mais largo agora. – Claro que estou. Os gêmeos já estão aqui?

Harry finalmente sorriu. – Sim, estão. Será melhor ter cuidado com os doces deles se não quiser que partes do seu corpo fiquem transfiguradas por um tempo – seu padrinho advertiu, piscando.

Nathan sorriu com malícia. – Terei cuidado com os doces, só não diga o que acabou de me dizer para minha mãe – disse e saiu do abraço do Harry.

– Eu também não disse nada ao Rony – Harry acrescentou, fingindo inocência. Nathan sorriu maliciosamente de novo.

No caminho para onde as crianças estavam, ele não escapou de outros abraços; os Weasley eram muito corporais em suas boas-vindas. Os últimos que o abraçaram foram Fred e Jorge. – Ah, nosso novo cliente preferencial – um deles disse. – Como foram os fogos? – o outro perguntou.

Nathan olhou em volta e viu sua mãe ainda entretida na conversa com a Sra. Weasley do outro lado da sala. – Eles funcionaram bem – respondeu em voz baixa.

– Oi, Nathan – uma voz doce cumprimentou atrás dele.

Ele virou-se e encontrou os olhos da menina sorridente. – Oi Lílian – devolveu o cumprimento.

– Estava esperando você – ela lhe disse e pegou sua mão, puxando-o para sentar-se ao lado dela no sofá.

Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha questionadora. Ele conhecia Lílian desde... bem... sempre, mas eles não compartilhavam uma amizade. Por que ela estava esperando por ele?

– Como é Hogwarts? – ela perguntou curiosa. – Conte-me tudo sobre lá.

– Tudo? Tem muita coisa para contar... – Ele tentou pensar no que dizer primeiro. – Bem – começou –, têm as Casas e as aulas.

A impaciência dela não lhe permitiu mais tempo para articular. – Você está na Grifinória, certo? Como é isso?

– É melhor que a Sonserina. – Nathan não sabia o que fazer com as perguntas dela. Era difícil explicar Hogwarts para alguém que nunca experimentara ser um aluno lá. – Se quer saber mais sobre Hogwarts, deveria ler "Hogwarts: uma História".

A atenção deles foi tirada um do outro quando um dos gêmeos, que parecia estar ouvindo a conversa, disse:

– Não, não você também! Hermione! – ele chamou, e quando sua mãe olhou para eles, o gêmeo acrescentou: – Por que você tinha que dar o livro-que-não-deve-ser-nomeado para ele? Por quê?

Nathan assustou-se quando o outro gêmeo agarrou-o pelos braços. – Não deixe os livros lhe consumirem, menino. Seja forte! Eu sei que você consegue! – disse dramaticamente.

Nathan relaxou quando ouviu a risada daqueles ao seu redor, e especialmente quando sua mãe disse:

– Deixe-o em paz, Fred! Vá incomodar o Rony!

– Está bem, mas teremos uma longa conversa mais tarde – ele disse, olhando significativamente para Nathan. – Isso tem que parar agora, você ainda é jovem. – E chegando mais perto, acrescentou: – E todos sabemos da sua vocação real para as artes das travessuras. – Fred piscou, sorrindo.

Nathan sorriu de volta.

A noite progrediu e mais pessoas chegaram. A casa estava cheia de alegria e felicidade, havia música tocando na Rede Radiofônica misturada ao som das risadas e da conversa animada. Nathan rira de Rony e Hermione, que ele convenceu em comer os doces encantados. Hermione rira com Nathan pela simples alegria de finalmente ver o filho realmente feliz novamente.

– É bom vê-lo rindo tão abertamente – Remo comentou, aproximando-se dela. – E você, também. – Hermione ainda estava sorrindo enquanto ele sorria para ela. – Fico feliz que esteja resolvendo as coisas para ele – acrescentou.

– Ele está se divertindo. Estou feliz pelo Harry ter insistido em nos fazer aceitar o convite – ela respondeu.

– Você deveria mudar seu cabelo para laranja mais vezes, Hermione; realça os seus olhos. – Tonks se juntou a eles, colocando os braços ao redor do marido. – Molly pediu... – Tonks começou a dizer, quando uma voz amplificada invadiu a sala.

– O jantar está pronto.

– ...para dizer-lhes que o jantar está pronto – Tonks completou assim mesmo.

A sala adjacente tinha uma mesa imensa coberta de comida que enchia o ar com seu perfume, estimulando o apetite. Havia lugar para todos, e o jantar não inibiu a boa conversa. Eles aproveitaram o tempo e a boa comida, e bem depois da sobremesa ser servida, ainda havia movimento na casa.

Hermione bocejou pela terceira vez e decidiu encerrar a noite. – Boa noite. É muito tarde, e tenho certeza que as crianças estarão em pé bem cedo para abrir os presentes. – Murmúrios e acenos de cabeça seguiram aquela declaração.

Ela levantou-se da poltrona e foi até onde as crianças dormiam nos sofás. Estava para acordar seu filho, mas vendo o subir e descer do peito do Nathan, mudou de idéia e sacou sua varinha para levitá-lo para o andar de cima. Nathan estava tão esgotado pelo dia atribulado que o único reconhecimento que ele mostrou foi um protesto murmurado quando ela o colocou na cama.

A noite passou e a manhã de Natal chegou. Nathan foi acordado por Sirius Potter e sua exaltação. Nathan, com sua mente ainda nublada pelo sono, tentava descobrir sobre o que era toda a exaltação, e lembrou que era manhã de Natal; era a hora dos presentes. Sentou-se na cama e olhou em volta. Sirius estava ao pé da cama dele, abrindo um pacote e mostrando o conteúdo para a Lílian. – É um... O que é isso, Lílian?

– O cartão diz que é um controle remoto. Algo trouxa, tenho certeza, vindo do vovô... – ela respondeu.

– É usado para ligar e desligar a televisão. Ele também muda o canal e controla o volume – Nathan disse, assustando os irmãos que o acordaram.

– Feliz Natal, Nathan – Lílian ofereceu, sorrindo.

– Tem uma pilha de presentes para você – Sirius destacou. – Vamos ver o que você ganhou!

Nathan deixou a cama e foi até o pé dela, onde os pacotes estavam. Pegou um chato, porém grande primeiro.

– O suéter da vovó – Sirius disse, dando pouca atenção à blusa tricotada vermelha com um detalhado leão no peito. – Aqui, abra este. – Ele ofereceu uma caixa cúbica, então.

Nathan o pegou, desfez o laço e levantou a tampa. Olhou dentro, e o Sirius também. – O que é isso? – o menino mais novo perguntou.

– Um conjunto de fogos de artifício – Nathan respondeu. – Deve ser dos seus tios. – Pegou o cartão e confirmou exatamente aquilo.

Continuou abrindo os pacotes e sempre ficava feliz quando acabava sendo um livro, para o espanto dos Potter.

O próximo pacote que ele abriu era outro livro, o quarto, desta vez um sobre quadribol. Ele não precisou ler o cartão para saber de quem era: tio Rony.

Só tinha mais uma caixa. Era retangular, com aproximadamente cinco centímetros de altura. Nathan abriu a tampa e pegou o colar estranho nas mãos, observando-o com curiosidade. Nathan desdobrou a carta que encontrou na mesma caixa.

_**Querido Nathan,**_

_**Este colar é um amuleto com grandes poderes protetores. Para ativá-lo, deve colocá-lo no pescoço, garantindo que o vidro redondo contendo o líquido toque seu peito.**_

_**Use o tempo todo, e estarei com você quando mais precisar. É o meu presente de proteção.**_

_**Feliz Natal,**_

_**Seu pai**_

Nathan leu a assinatura e empalideceu. _Meu pai?_ – pensou incrédulo. _Meu pai_. Leu novamente. _Meu pai me mandou um presente?_

– Que colar lindo! – Lílian exclamou, chamando a atenção dos outros para o seu presente... e para ele. – De quem é? – ela perguntou inocentemente, não fazendo idéia do que significava para ele.

– É do... – hesitou. Não sabia como dizer... Soava tão estranho até mesmo em sua cabeça. – É do meu pai – finalmente disse, sua voz mostrando o choque que sentia.

Pegou o colar e colocou-o no pescoço, como instruído. Quando o vidro guardando a poção encantada encontrou a pele do seu peito, ele brilhou um dourado intenso, fazendo a Lílian dar um passo para trás. O brilho desapareceu, e o líquido tornou-se um laranja vivo. Nathan sorriu.

– Uau! – Sirius exclamou. – Para que ele serve?

– É um presente de proteção – Nathan respondeu, sorrindo ainda mais.

---

Severo estava sentado numa mesa de madeira, tomando seu café matinal, quando o objeto de vidro em forma de moeda perto do seu prato de torradas brilhou dourado. Nathan estava ativando-o; seu filho estava usando o colar. Olhou fixamente para o amuleto, observando a luz dourada desaparecer. Não muito depois, ele observou o líquido que era incolor adquirir uma cor laranja viva: seu filho estava muito feliz. Ele soltou a respiração que nem percebeu que estivera segurando.

* * *

**A/N: **E esse foi o Natal, espero que tenham gostado:0)

Eu tenho algumas pessoas para agradecer. Fora a extraordinária SnarkyRoxy, que é minha beta para a versão em inglês, agradeço também a LílianCho, que me ajudou bastante com a carta do Draco. E finalmente, minhas amigas potterianas: Clau Snape, MiGranger, e BastetAzazis, que sofrem com as minhas reclamações sobre os capítulos. Amo vocês!

Chega de sentimentalismo! Se você gostou do capítulo, deixe um review! Adoro eles:0)

**No próximo capítulo… **A Hermione quer saber o que o Severo tem em mente, e o Harry intervém na educação do Nathan.


	19. Capítulo 19: Reações

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO:** Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo Dezenove! A Hermione quer saber o que o Severo tem em mente, e o Harry intervém na educação do Nathan.

* * *

**Capítulo 19: Reações**

Hermione se juntou aos outros ajudando Molly na cozinha. O café da manhã de Natal sempre dava muito trabalho, mesmo com Dobby tentando fazer tudo sozinho. Independente disso, logo a comida estava espalhada pela mesa grande, e os lugares foram ocupados um por um enquanto a casa acordava.

Harry chamou as crianças do pé da escada.

– É claro que estão acordados. Eles devem estar muito entretidos com os presentes para lembrar do café da manhã – Harry disse reunindo-se aos outros. Não demorou muito depois que Harry se sentou à mesa para as crianças chegarem à sala de jantar. Aquela altura, a conversa enchia a sala e a refeição natalina adquiriu sua alegria típica.

Finalmente, alguém tocou no assunto dos presentes. Sirius estava discursando animadamente sobre sua lista de presentes, e quando ela acabou, ele disse:

– O Nathan ganhou um colar super legal!

– Verdade? – Harry perguntou voltando sua atenção para o seu afilhado. – Podemos vê-lo? – perguntou sorrindo.

Nathan parecia relutante em concordar, mas puxou a corrente devagar, trazendo o vidro redondo para fora da blusa.

– É muito bonito, Nathan. De quem você ganhou? – Harry perguntou então.

Nathan tomou o vidro, agora preenchido de roxo, na mão protetoramente. Ele abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas não conseguiu articular nada; Lílian foi mais rápida. – Do pai dele – ela disse, preparando-se para morder sua torrada, até que as reações que seguiram sua revelação a fizeram baixá-la de volta no prato.

O falatório diminuiu instantaneamente e cessou completamente no momento seguinte, deixando apenas um silêncio absoluto na sala. Olhos correram de Nathan para Hermione e permaneceram lá. Ela podia ver choque, curiosidade, confusão e simpatia, tudo dirigido a ela, tudo no mesmo instante; ela estava tão chocada, curiosa e confusa quanto eles. _Severo mandou um presente para o Nathan?_ Piscou por mais tempo que o normal, virando a cabeça para focar seus olhos em Nathan; eles se encontraram quando ele olhou na sua direção.

– Isso é possível, Hermione? – Harry perguntou quebrando o silêncio.

Hermione não registrou a indagação dele. Ela olhava para a mão direita do Nathan agarrando o pingente e segurando-o perto ao coração. _Por que ele mandou um presente?_ Ela não era boba de acreditar que foi pela alegria de mandar ao filho um presente de Natal. Não, tinha mais por trás disso. _Qual é o jogo dele?_

– Hermione – Harry chamou novamente.

Ela piscou e focou nele.

– Isso é possível? – Harry insistiu.

Os olhos verdes do Harry estavam indecifráveis, frios até, e isso a inquietou. Hermione desviou seus olhos dos dele, apenas para encontrar outros nela.

– Sim – respondeu, e foi como se tivesse dado um sinal para que começassem a falar novamente, e todos ao mesmo tempo.

Sua mente estava ficando ainda mais confusa com as perguntas e a conversa deles, acrescentando às suas próprias perguntas e conversas internas. Hermione levantou-se abruptamente do seu lugar, não querendo agüentar mais aquilo. Deu a volta na mesa e pegou Nathan pelo braço, fazendo-o levantar-se também.

– Chega! – rugiu, e sem dizer mais nada, arrastou Nathan para dentro da biblioteca e fechou a porta.

A palavra de Hermione não foi o suficiente para trazer silêncio aos ocupantes da mesa de café da manhã, nem foi o som da porta da biblioteca fechando com certa força. O que finalmente trouxe ordem à sala foi uma única palavra de Harry: – Silêncio!

– Eu sei que isso é uma surpresa para todos nós, mas vocês já mandaram a Hermione embora – ele disse em seguida.

– Papai, o que eu disse de errado? – Lílian perguntou ainda um pouco assustada com as conseqüências das suas palavras.

– Nada, querida. Você não disse nada de errado.

– Então por que vocês ficaram tão quietos, como se eu tivesse dito algo de errado? – ela perguntou, agora mais confusa que receosa. – E por que a Tia Hermione levou o Nathan?

– Nós estamos preocupados com o colar do Nathan – Harry respondeu.

– Mas por que, se é um presente do pai dele? – ela insistiu.

Os olhos do Harry ficaram mais frios. Gina, parecendo perceber isso, assumiu as respostas às perguntas da filha. – Você já viu o Nathan com o pai dele? – Gina perguntou.

A menina pareceu estar procurando na memória. – Não – respondeu finalmente.

– Isso é porque nós não o conhecemos – Gina completou o raciocínio.

– Nem mesmo o Nathan? – Sirius perguntou então.

Gina voltou sua atenção a ele. – Nem mesmo o Nathan.

– Isso é triste – Lílian observou, baixando a cabeça para olhar as mãos no colo.

Outro silêncio se seguiu.

– Você sabe algo que não sabemos? – Rony perguntou ao Harry. – Você é o padrinho do Nathan; ela nunca lhe contou quem ele é?

Harry tirou os cabelos dos olhos. – Não, ela não contou – respondeu. – Eu nem sabia que ela mantinha contato com quem quer que ele seja.

– E se o homem só os encontrou depois que o Nathan foi para Hogwarts? – Arthur destacou. – Eles viviam no mundo trouxa até então.

– Papai tem razão – concordou Fred. – Ela poderia ter abandonado o mundo bruxo procurando proteção.

– Ela nunca explicou por que não aceitou aquele posto no Ministério depois da guerra – Jorge acrescentou assentindo com a cabeça.

– Eu ofereci proteção – Harry disse balançando a cabeça em negação. – Ela sabia que era seguro ficar. Ela escolheu o mundo trouxa por outro motivo. – Ele franzia a testa, irritado com as suposições repetidas. – E nós já discutimos isso antes.

– Se o que está dizendo é verdade, se ela manteve contato com o homem, então por que ele decidiu aparecer só agora? – Rony perguntou. – Quem é esse homem?

– Eu não acho que ela planejou nada disso – Remo interveio. – Ela não sabia que o pai do Nathan mandaria o colar.

Harry olhou para ele com suspeita. O jeito que o lobisomem dissera aquilo fez Harry acreditar que Remo sabia mais do que estava deixando transparecer. Remo o pegou olhando para ele e não disse ou fez qualquer coisa que traísse ou negasse as suspeitas de Harry – o que em si só era peculiar.

– Tem acontecido alguma coisa em Hogwarts ultimamente? – Harry perguntou ao professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. – Alguma coisa envolvendo o Nathan ou a Hermione?

Harry continuou a estudar Remo, que levou um tempo antes de responder:

– Nathan e Devon Malfoy andam brigando um com o outro.

– Por quê? – Harry insistiu.

– Devon descobriu que o Nathan não conhece o pai e vem provocando ele desde então – Remo esclareceu.

– E deixe-me adivinhar – Harry disse num tom de ironia amarga –, o Snape não fez nada para parar o Malfoy.

– Não é tão simples assim, nós não podemos ficar de olho nos meninos o tempo todo – Remo explicou, visivelmente tentando defender o sonserino.

– Eu avisei – Harry disse ignorando a explicação do Remo. – Ele não pode tratar o Nathan como me tratava. Não vou permitir isso, e ele foi avisado.

– Isso não é sobre o Snape, Harry – Gina interrompeu o marido. – Isso é sobre o pai do Nathan.

Harry se levantou da mesa. – Vou descobrir o que está acontecendo, agora. – E com isso, foi até a biblioteca, batendo forte na porta.

---

Hermione recostou-se, descansando a cabeça na velha porta de madeira da biblioteca, e suspirou, fechando os olhos. Quando os abriu, viu Nathan a estudando, parecendo confuso. Ela sacou sua varinha e colocou algumas proteções de silêncio pela sala.

– Deixe-me ver o colar – ela exigiu.

– Não – Nathan negou.

Hermione suspirou novamente. _Acalme-se_ – pensou. – Não vou tirá-lo de você. Só quero examiná-lo – assegurou-lhe.

Nathan fechou a mão protetoramente sobre o pingente mais uma vez. – O que você quer ver?

– Você pensou que poderia ter algo que lhe causasse mal nele? – ela destacou.

– É um presente de proteção – ele declarou erguendo o queixo em desafio.

– Como você sabe? Como você sabe que é do seu pai, e não de alguém fingindo ser seu pai? – Ela estava começando a perder o pouco do controle que recuperara. – Existem pessoas que gostariam de lhe causar mal, pessoas que perderam muito no final da guerra, com a derrota de Voldemort. E se alguém lhe mandou um amuleto azarado? Você é muito novo para entender...

– Mãe.

– ...o que aconteceu durante a guerra e o fato que há pessoas...

– Mãe.

– ...que me odeiam, e ao Harry, e ao Rony, e você não consegue reconhecer magia negra...

– Mãe! – ela ouviu o filho gritar, efetivamente interrompendo-a. – É um presente de proteção. Estava na carta que o meu pai me mandou, e ele não é um criminoso ou nada assim. Ele lutou ao seu lado naquela guerra.

– Como você pode ter tanta certeza? – ela perguntou surpresa com o aparente conhecimento dele sobre as alianças do pai.

– Dumbledore me disse.

_Dumbledore?_ Seus olhos se arregalaram. – Como o Dumbledore pode... – Calou a boca antes que dissesse algo mais. – Ele já era um retrato quando você nasceu, Nathan. O que ele pode saber sobre isso? Além do mais – continuou –, não estou dizendo que o seu pai lhe mandaria um presente azarado, só que poderia ser de outra pessoa fingindo ser o seu pai. Agora, deixe-me ver o colar.

Ele ainda hesitou. Hermione sabia que ele podia ver as razões dela pelo olhar dele. Ele finalmente largou a mão do pingente, e ela pôde ver o frasco de vidro oval cheio com um líquido azul escuro – _uma poção_ – ela percebeu. _Definitivamente do Severo_ – concluiu em pensamento. _O que está passando pela cabeça dele? O que ele quer com isso?_ Não conseguia encontrar uma razão plausível para os atos do Severo.

– Deixe-me ler a carta – ela pediu então.

Nathan levou a mão ao bolso e tirou um pedaço de pergaminho, mas não deu para ela.

– É muito difícil ler quando está dobrado na sua mão – ela ponderou irritada.

Nathan desdobrou a carta, mas não fez menção de entregá-la para ela. Segurou-a aberta, com as inscrições voltadas para ela, para que pudesse ler das mãos dele.

Hermione revirou os olhos e jogou as mãos para o alto, pedindo aos Deuses por mais paciência. – Isso é ridículo! Eu não vou queimar ou rasgar a carta em pedaços, Nathan!

Ele contraiu-se com o seu tom. Ela fechou os olhos; aquilo não era o que tinha em mente. Hermione foi para uma poltrona, sentando-se. – Venha aqui – ela ordenou a Nathan num tom muito mais calmo. Ele obedeceu vagarosamente, a carta dobrada novamente na mão. Ela gesticulou para que ele se sentasse no seu colo, e quando ele se sentou, o envolveu num meio-abraço, puxando-o para si.

– Eu entendo a importância desse presente para você, mesmo – ela esclareceu correndo os dedos nos cabelos finos dele. – Mas eu preciso saber se ele é legítimo; se é realmente um presente do seu pai. Não vou mentir para você – acrescentou –, e você já sabe disso.

Ela esperou por um sinal de que ele concordava, e quando ele assentiu levemente, ela disse:

– Agora, vamos ler a carta juntos. – E descansou a cabeça no ombro dele. Ele desdobrou o pergaminho novamente, e ela o leu.

_Use o tempo todo, e estarei com você quando mais precisar. É o meu presente de proteção_ – repetiu mentalmente. Um arrepio correu sua espinha. Severo queria proteger Nathan, _de um jeito bem sonserino_ – ela considerou, mas aquilo aqueceu seu coração assim mesmo.

– É verdade, não é? O meu pai me mandou um presente – Nathan perguntou, procurando com incerteza no rosto dela a reação à carta.

Ela sorriu para ele. – Sim, ele mandou.

Um sorriso largo encheu o rosto dele. Ela o abraçou com mais força, e ele recostou-se no abraço, descansando a cabeça no seu ombro, até que uma batida bem dura na porta quebrou o momento.

– Hermione – ouviram vindo do outro lado. – Eu sei que esta é uma proteção seletiva de silêncio e que você pode me ouvir. Abra a porta para podermos conversar. – Era Harry. – Só você e eu, se preferir – ele acrescentou depois.

– Mãe – Nathan disse olhando de volta para ela depois de surpreendido pela batida de Harry. – O Tio Harry vai querer ver meu colar também, não vai? Eu vou ter que mostrar para todos eles?

– Não sei, Nathan – ela respondeu –, mas eu acho que sim. Deixe-me abrir a porta para ele, e vamos descobrir.

Ela se moveu sob o peso do seu filho, e quando ele se levantou do seu colo, ela também se levantou. Pegando a varinha, desarmou algumas das proteções e abriu a porta, permitindo que Harry entrasse na biblioteca.

– Por que você deixou a mesa? – Harry perguntou para ela.

Ele agora olhava fixamente para o Nathan, para o colar dele. Nathan o apertou protetoramente mais uma vez.

– Vá terminar seu café da manhã – Hermione falou para o filho.

– Eu quero ficar – Nathan respondeu.

– Faça como sua mãe diz, Nathan – Harry insistiu.

Nathan olhou do Harry para a Hermione, e depois que ela sorriu para ele, assentindo, ele deixou a biblioteca. A porta se fechou atrás dele, e Harry colocou suas próprias proteções na sala desta vez.

– Diga-me, Hermione. Quem mandou o colar?

– O pai dele – ela respondeu sucintamente.

Harry a encarou. – E quem seria ele?

– Não vou dizer para você, Harry. Por favor, não insista – ela pediu.

– Não, Hermione. Não vou deixar passar desta vez. Quando era só você… Eu sabia que você daria conta de quem quer que tentasse machucá-la, mas agora diz respeito ao Nathan também. Não vou ficar sentado, olhando, enquanto ele pode estar correndo perigo, só porque você não quer me dizer o nome de um homem com quem teve algo há mais de dez anos. Não vou – ele disse com firmeza.

Hermione olhou na intensidade dos olhos verdes de Harry enquanto tremeluziam nos dela, sem vacilar. – Não há com o que se preocupar – ela assegurou. – É tudo que precisa saber. Vamos voltar para o café da manhã – ela sugeriu e foi até a porta, mas esta não abriu para ela. Virou-se, irritada. – Abra a porta, Harry.

Harry, sentando-se em uma poltrona próxima, disse:

– Sente-se, Hermione.

– Eu não vou ter essa conversa com você de novo. Abra a porta – ela exigiu olhando feio para ele.

Ele não recuou sob seu olhar penetrante. – Sente-se – repetiu simplesmente.

Ela voltou a passos largos para sentar-se numa poltrona de frente para a dele. – Não há com o que se preocupar, Harry – ela repetiu exasperada. – É só um colar encantado para proteção. Se eu precisasse da sua ajuda para lidar com isso, eu teria pedido.

– Por que ele precisaria da proteção do pai desconhecido, um homem que nunca se importou em dar as caras por todos esses anos? – Harry perguntou.

– Harry, por favor... – ela implorou.

– Hermione, eu sou o padrinho dele, eu o amo como se fosse meu filho e a você como uma irmã. Eu respeitei seu segredo por todos esses anos, satisfeito em pensar que quisesse manter vocês dois longe de quem quer que esse homem seja por razões que eu posso apenas imaginar. Mas agora, ele entra na vida de vocês através daquele colar, do nada, como se fosse a coisa mais natural do mundo – Harry argumentou –, e você quer que eu acredite que não há nada de errado com isso? Não vou cair nessa – completou, balançando a cabeça e reclinando-se na cadeira.

Hermione fechou os olhos. Teria que revelar pelo menos alguns de seus segredos guardados, ela sabia. Harry perguntara antes; eles discutiram calorosamente sobre suas recusas, mas ele não insistira tanto quanto estava fazendo agora, e ela sabia que ele não recuaria depois do colar e entendia a preocupação dele. Ela balançou a cabeça, lamentando a aproximação sonserina do Severo, e o faria saber disso depois que terminasse de controlar a situação por aqui.

Abriu os olhos para pegar Harry ainda observando-a, decidido. – Ele não poderia ter procurado pelo Nathan antes porque não sabia da existência dele – revelou calmamente.

A expressão de Harry suavizou um pouco, mas não intencionalmente. – Por quê?

– Não posso lhe dizer isso, apenas que foi uma decisão só minha – ela respondeu.

– Por que contou para ele agora, ou recentemente, ou quando quer que tenha contado, então? – Harry perguntou, confuso em como se expressar devido à sua ignorância dos fatos.

– Eu não contei – Hermione declarou –, mas estou contente que ele saiba. – Ela baixou a cabeça para olhar para suas mão entrelaçadas. – Eu deveria ter contado para ele anos atrás – continuou em uma voz baixa. – Tem sido difícil para ele aceitar, tão difícil quanto para eu lidar com as conseqüências do que fiz, mas o pior é o que isso está fazendo com o Nathan. – Ela ergueu os olhos, encontrando o olhar dele. – Eu pisei na bola, Harry, e consertar isso não depende mais só de mim.

– Eu poderia ajudar – ele ofereceu, um pouco do gelo deixando a voz.

Hermione balançou a cabeça em negação, deixando a poltrona. – Eu sei que você quer, mas ninguém pode – ela disse virada para as estantes. – É uma escolha dele; é a única decisão que não posso tirar dele. – Ela acariciou o couro dos tomos, tentando reganhar controle emocional no seu silêncio, quando uma mão em seu ombro quebrou sua concentração.

– Não gosto de vê-la aflita desse jeito – Harry disse, apertando seu ombro em amparo.

– Eu fiz o que achei que fosse o melhor para os dois – ela confessou.

– Eu acredito – Harry disse suavemente, usando a mão livre para trazer a cabeça dela ao seu ombro gentilmente.

A biblioteca caiu em um silêncio contemplativo.

– Eu ainda posso ajudar com o Nathan. Ouvi dizer que ele vem tendo problemas com o Malfoy – Harry ofereceu.

Sua boca se curvou na sombra de um sorriso, enquanto saía do abraço do Harry. – Já foram tomadas providências – ela lhe disse. – Remo está tomando conta disso como diretor da Casa dele.

– Mas o Snape está tomando providências com respeito ao Malfoy? – Harry disse. – Acho que o velho morcegão precisa ser lembrado.

Hermione ficou séria novamente. – Harry, não interfira.

– Não farei nada que você não aprovaria – ele a assegurou e ergueu a varinha para desarmar as proteções. – Vamos terminar o café da manhã, se é que sobrou alguma coisa para nós – ele disse, gesticulando para que ela o precedesse de volta ao saguão.

Hermione não disse mais nada, embora não tivesse gostado da resposta do Harry ao seu pedido para que não interferisse em Hogwarts. Ela não queria levantar suspeitas com relação ao Severo, nem queria deixar o Nathan sozinho com todos aqueles Weasley certamente curiosos.

---

– Bom dia, Srta. Granger – Severo cumprimentou sem tirar os olhos da raiz que picava. Ele a estivera esperando a qualquer momento; até pensou que ela viria na noite anterior, o autodomínio dela o surpreendendo.

Quando ela não respondeu ao seu cumprimento e simplesmente ficou na porta do laboratório, ele finalmente olhou para ela. Não, a visão que o encontrou não era uma de felicidade absoluta, como esperara que fosse.

– O que você estava pensando? – ela disse. – Você sabe quantas perguntas eu tive que responder? Você sequer _pensou_ na repercussão que o seu presentinho teria?

Sim, ele pensara. Teria como saber os sentimentos do seu filho e assim preveni-lo de fechar-se em si mesmo. Se o Nathan a questionara de qualquer coisa, Severo sabia que ela seria esperta o suficiente para responder as perguntas sem grandes conseqüências ao sigilo da sua identidade. Não era um preço alto para se pagar por seus olhos atentos no menino afinal.

– Tenho certeza que você tinha ótimas respostas para todas as perguntas dele; você sempre tem – ele disse, divertido com a angústia dela.

Hermione entrou a passos largos na sala e parou à sua frente, do outro lado da bancada que estava usando. Ela colocou uma mão em cada lado da tábua de corte, tirando efetivamente sua atenção das raízes. Ele ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dela. Ela estava enfurecida.

– Você acha engraçado, não é? – ela despejou. – Bem, não é! Os Weasley estavam intrigados; pensei que o Harry ia me azarar se eu não contasse o seu nome!

_Weasley? Potter?_ Severo não pensou que eles saberiam do colar. Onde ele errou? Onde seu plano falhou?

– Você nunca pensou nisso, não é? Você nunca pensou que eles descobririam – ela declarou como se ouvindo os pensamentos dele.

– Por que eles se importariam? Eles não têm nada com isso! – ele respondeu, irritado. – Se um pai decide mandar um presente ao filho, isso não é da conta de ninguém.

Hermione balançava a cabeça. – Não estou reclamando. Acredite, fiquei muito surpresa com o seu presente, positivamente surpresa. O que não posso concordar é como está procedendo.

– Também não estou buscando sua aprovação, Granger – ele fez questão de deixar claro para ela. – Não me importo se concorda ou não.

– Por que está fazendo isso? Por que mostra que se importa quando está obviamente fazendo o melhor para dizer o contrário? – ela acusou. – Se não quer fazer parte das nossas vidas... Eu realmente não entendo.

– Nunca farei parte da vida de vocês, Granger; disse desde o começo – ele esclareceu. – Não como você espera que eu faça parte.

– Então por que interferiu? – O tom dela não era acusador, mas um lamento. – Pedi para contar para ele devidamente; para sentarmos, nós três, e conversar. O que você está fazendo... Como está se aproximando dele... Ele se sentirá traído quando finalmente descobrir.

– Isso não é problema meu, Granger. Sua confusão, seus segredos – ele disse. – Só estou fazendo o meu trabalho.

– E o que seria esse trabalho? Fazê-lo odiar o pai no momento que descobrir que é você? Fazê-lo sofrer...

– Assim é melhor! – ele a interrompeu, sua voz mais alta e forte. – Se me odiar irá protegê-lo, então é assim que vai ser! Estou tentando manter os olhos nele, Granger, para protegê-lo, e isso inclui de mim.

Ele olhou para ela o encarando depois da sua explosão, e ela parecia cansada. Por que ela tinha que insistir que ele se revelasse? Já decidiu que não ignoraria a existência do Nathan, só que não seria o _pai_ do menino em todos os aspectos do papel. Isso não era suficiente?

– Darei uma semana depois que o novo semestre começar – ela disse. – Se você se importa com ele, e eu sei que se importa, nós nos sentaremos como uma família e contaremos que você é o pai dele.

Ele estreitou os olhos, colocando as mãos na bancada como apoio enquanto invadia o espaço pessoal dela ameaçadoramente. – Você acha que pode me dar um prazo? _Você_, que manteve ele em segredo por onze anos? Essa conversa nunca acontecerá, Granger, muito menos dentro do seu prazo estúpido! – ele rosnou.

A reação dela à indignação dele o inquietou. Tudo o que ela fez foi baixar a cabeça para olhar para a bancada, como se suas palavras estivessem sendo ditas no seu tom de aula.

– Você não precisa ficar na defensiva, Severo. Este não é um prazo que eu estou estabelecendo – ela disse e, erguendo os olhos da bancada para encontrar os seus novamente, acrescentou – _Você_ o estabeleceu quando mandou um presente de Natal misterioso para ele. – Ela parecia resignada. – Vamos fazer isso do jeito certo, Severo. Vamos contar para ele antes que ele descubra – ela pediu de novo.

– Ele não vai descobrir, a não ser que você conte para ele – Severo disse.

– Eu nunca pensei que você, de todas as pessoas, fosse propenso a ilusões. – Os olhos dela queimavam nos seus com a proximidade. – Ele sabe mais do que pensei que sabia. Ele nem questionou se o colar fora enviado com intenções de machucá-lo. Ele sabe que o pai era um membro da Ordem, Severo, e quando ligar a poção no novo colar ao único Mestre em Poções da Ordem; quando olhar nos seus olhos como estou fazendo agora e vir os dele...

Ele desviou seus olhos e não viu Hermione baixar os dela para a bancada.

– Quando ele examinar suas mãos – ela continuou e, para o seu choque, esticou-se para cobrir a mão esquerda dele com a direita dela, delineando os nós bem de leve – e ver que são iguais às dele.

Ele se endireitou, puxando sua mão para fora da bancada e sob a dela. Severo notou que os olhos dela permaneceram em sua mão enquanto a movia, mesmo agora que caia ao seu lado. Cruzou os braços, então, desconfortável. Severo esperava que tivesse encoberto qualquer sinal de surpresa mais rápido do que ela erguera os olhos para encontrar os seus.

Ela suspirou pesadamente. – Só pense nisso; é só o que estou pedindo, Severo. – E ela se foi antes que ele pudesse considerar as implicações de tudo que ela dissera e fizera.

Severo olhou bravo para a porta. Descruzou os braços, segurando a mão que ela tocara com a palma para baixo; olhava fixamente para ela, franzindo a testa. _Propenso a ilusões_ – repetiu as palavras dela em sua mente, delineando os nós dos próprios dedos. _Quem está se iludindo?_ Apertou a mão e deixou-a cair, como se pudesse machucá-la com seu desprezo.

---

Nathan sentava-se à mesa, tomando suco de laranja e se distraindo com a seção de entretenimento do jornal trouxa. Sua mãe estava sentada a sua frente, também tomando café da manhã. Já fazia quase uma semana desde o Natal; era quase Ano Novo. Em mais uma semana, estaria de volta à Hogwarts para um novo semestre de aulas com seus amigos... _e inimigos_ – acrescentou para si mesmo.

De repente, Nathan percebeu que o lado da mesa da sua mãe estava muito quieto. Levantou os olhos e encontrou Hermione olhando desatenta para ele, para o seu peito, para o seu colar. Ele, sem cerimônias, colocou-o para dentro da blusa, olhando feio para ela. Não era a primeira vez que a pegara no flagra; ela parecia mais distraída do que nunca nesses últimos dias. Seu movimento pareceu trazer Hermione de volta do transe, e ela voltou a comer os ovos mexidos que estavam certamente frios agora.

– Tem certeza que quer vir comigo? – ela o questionou, empurrando o prato ainda cheio e colocando os braços cruzados na mesa. – Não vai ter muito que fazer. Só vou preparar o experimento e esperar no meu escritório até que ele acabe, e assim que ele terminar, posso aparatar para casa e pegar você.

– Também não tem nada para fazer aqui – Nathan destacou. – Se o Jeremy não estivesse passando um tempo com os avós, poderia ficar com ele, mas... – Deu de ombros. – E você sabe que eu gosto de ver os experimentos.

– Só estava confirmando – Hermione disse, sorrindo – e me certificando de que posso dizer que eu avisei quando você começar a reclamar que está entediado.

– Por que eu reclamaria? Estaria dez mil vezes mais entediado aqui que na universidade.

– Ah é? – Hermione perguntou, divertida. – O que aconteceu com "vou passar o feriado inteiro lendo"?

– Já li todos os livros bons, incluindo aqueles que você emprestou do seu namorado – Nathan se defendeu, devolvendo a provocação.

– William não é o meu namorado – Hermione respondeu revirando os olhos. – Mas foi bom você falar dos livros dele. Vamos levá-los conosco; vou devolvê-los para ele.

– Foi por isso que você perguntou tantas vezes se eu queria ir; o seu namorado vai estar lá! – Nathan continuou provocando. – Mamãe está namorando, mamãe está namorando – cantarolou.

– Não estou! – Hermione disse.

Nathan simplesmente riu.

Não muito mais tarde, Nathan ajudava sua mãe no laboratório do Departamento de Química. Estava quase tudo pronto e logo não teria nada para fazer pelas duas horas que levava para o experimento terminar. É claro que ele não admitiria que já estava morrendo de tédio na expectativa dessas horas.

– Preparado? – Hermione perguntou.

Nathan se posicionou para ligar o botão de início. – Preparado.

– No três, então; um, dois, três – Hermione contou, e Nathan apertou o botão enquanto ela adicionava o último reagente à mistura. – Ótimo – ela disse –, agora esperamos os resultados. – Hermione sorriu para ele e virou-se para limpar a bancada antes deles deixarem o equipamento por hora.

– Leva duas horas, não é? – Nathan perguntou deixando sua impaciência transparecer na voz.

– Entediado, já? Posso dizer, então? – ela o provocou, divertida.

– Quem disse que estou entediado? – ele desafiou. – Só quero entender o processo inteiro – mentiu.

Hermione tirou as luvas e o jaleco. – Sim, leva duas horas. – Ela afagou seu cabelo e o conduziu para fora do laboratório, dizendo – Vamos encontrar alguma coisa para salvá-lo do tédio.

Eles tinham acabado de entrar no corredor em direção ao escritório da Hermione quando um homem chamou por ela.

– Não esperava vê-la trabalhando entre o Natal e o Ano Novo – William comentou aproximando-se deles.

– É só por umas duas horas antes do Nathan e eu tirarmos o resto de dia. Como foi o Natal?

– Me diverti muito com a minha irmã e o marido – William respondeu e, mudando a atenção para o Nathan, disse – Então você é o famoso Nathan. É bom finalmente conhecê-lo. – O homem ofereceu a mão em cortesia. Nathan aceitou.

– Esse é o Prof. William Brice, Nathan – Hermione apresentou.

– Prazer em conhecê-lo, Prof. Brice – Nathan cumprimentou, ainda apertando a mão do homem.

– Pode me chamar de William, ou Will, como sua mãe. – O homem sorriu. Nathan assentiu. – Bem, eu só queria dizer oi – ele disse à Hermione. – Não quero impedi-la de aproveitar a companhia do seu filho.

Hermione sorriu para o William. – Não está me impedindo de nada. Na verdade, íamos procurá-lo. Você só nos poupou a busca.

O sorriso do William se abriu mais. – Procurar por mim? Por que razão?

– Queria devolver os livros que me emprestou. Estão no meu escritório.

Hermione mostrou o caminho enquanto falavam sobre os livros. Pediram opiniões ao Nathan, que ficou contente quando os dois adultos pareciam realmente interessados no seu ponto de vista. Chegaram ao escritório e a conversa mudou para o experimento de Hermione, o que levou a outros assuntos acadêmicos, depois a outros livros. Aquilo fez Nathan imaginar como seria se sua mãe fosse realmente namorar aquele homem – ou qualquer professor, para falar a verdade.

Nathan não lembrava bem da última vez que Hermione tinha namorado. Foi há um bom tempo, e não durara tempo suficiente para seu cérebro jovem registrar muitos detalhes na época. Enquanto freqüentava a escola trouxa, conhecera muitas famílias como a dele, com apenas a mãe e os filhos, ou, em alguns casos, o pai e os filhos. Muitos desses pais tinham namoradas ou namorados, e alguns deles até se casavam uma segunda vez, começando uma nova família. Por que sua mãe não fez isso? Ela nunca foi casada, pelo menos não que ele soubesse. Por que ela não queria mais casar, ou mesmo namorar?

Nathan ouvira histórias de quando a Hermione namorara o Tio Rony, quando ela ainda era aluna em Hogwarts. Além dele, Nathan sabia que ela tinha que ter tido alguma coisa com o seu pai. Será que eles namoraram? Será que ela o amava? Será que ele a amava? Por que eles não eram uma família? Nathan não sabia. Ele não podia nem começar a entender.

A poção dentro do pingente mudou de um verde claro para um azul profundo, mostrando a tristeza que invadia o seu coração. Agora, Nathan já percebera o que aquelas mudanças de cor significavam – seu humor. Por que seu pai lhe mandou um colar do humor dizendo que era para proteção? Aquilo, ele ainda não tinha descoberto. Nem o que aquele líquido dentro do colar realmente era, embora ele acreditasse que fosse uma poção, Nathan só teria certeza quando tivesse acesso à biblioteca de Hogwarts novamente.

– Nathan – sua mãe chamou.

Ele ergueu os olhos para longe do pingente em suas mãos, entrando os olhos dela. Hermione olhava preocupada dos seus olhos para o colar e de volta aos olhos.

– Ainda temos uma hora aqui – ela lhe disse. – Quer ir lá fora? Ou à biblioteca, talvez? – ela perguntou, ainda parecendo um pouco preocupada.

– Posso esperar aqui – Nathan respondeu, soltando o pingente. – Posso continuar tentando entender o que são essas reações _trans_. – Tentou forçar um sorriso.

– A culpa é minha, desculpe – William admitiu. – Não deveríamos estar falando de trabalho...

Hermione olhou para o colar novamente e sorriu. – Talvez armas medievais seja um assunto melhor – ela sugeriu.

Nathan seguiu o olhar dela, olhando então para o pingente, e viu que seu conteúdo estava de volta ao tom claro de verde que tinha na maior parte do tempo. – Você preferiria uma espada ou uma adaga como arma de combate próximo? Eu acho que adagas são melhores por sua discrição.

A conversa animada preencheu a hora que precisavam esperar; William acabou sendo boa companhia. Logo, Hermione e Nathan deixavam a universidade para passar algum tempo na Londres trouxa. Tinham muitos lugares para visitar antes de irem ao cinema.

---

Severo sentava-se no seu escritório, olhando fixamente para o frasco em forma de moeda em cima da mesa. As aulas recomeçaram, e desde então, a cor do conteúdo adquirira tons que ele nunca vira nele antes. Vermelhos de raiva, marrons de humilhação; Severo sentia falta dos verdes claros, dos laranjas, daqueles inesperados rosas... Na verdade, Severo surpreendeu-se ao observar que na maior parte do tempo muitos tons de azul enchiam o frasco de vidro, substituindo aquele verde claro confortante. Mostrava que seu menino estava muito mais reservado em suas emoções agora que estava de volta à Hogwarts que quando estava apenas com a mãe.

Pelo menos nem mesmo um vislumbre de cinza manchou a poção. Se o azul virasse cinza, teria que agir; teria que salvar seu menino de uma depressão e tristeza mais profundas, ou ao menos se convenceu que era o que faria. Esperava que não chegasse a isso e não achava que chegaria. O tempo que Nathan passara longe de Hogwarts fez bem a ele. Mesmo sem conhecer seu filho muito bem, todas aquelas detenções e esse tempo que passava observando o humor dele trabalharam a seu favor. Ele era um homem observador, afinal, e estava certo que não veria nenhum cinza ali, _nem amarelo_ – pensou divertido. _Nada de amarelos covardes para os grifinórios._

Somente quando o azul profundo mudava para o branco esverdeado era que Severo voltava toda sua atenção às redações; Nathan estava dormindo. Esta era sua nova rotina agora. Severo precisava ter certeza que seu filho estava dormindo serenamente antes de se concentrar em qualquer outra coisa e, mesmo então, ainda verificava o amuleto por sinais de qualquer mudança. Entretanto, nunca vira nenhuma significativa ou preocupante; não até que ergueu os olhos da última redação que tinha para corrigir e viu um redemoinho de amarelo cinzento invadir o sereno branco esverdeado.

Severo ficou assustado e levantou-se em segundos. Nem pensou antes de pegar o amuleto da mesa e ativá-lo para localizar Nathan, enquanto saía do escritório para o corredor frio das masmorras de Hogwarts. Se seu filho estava com medo e lúgubre, ele tinha que encontrá-lo imediatamente! Severo lembrou da pequena aventura do menino na Floresta Proibida meses atrás e seguiu o encantamento localizador mais rapidamente, até que ele o levou ao Saguão de Entrada. Lá, Severo parou e franziu a testa; o encantamento levava para as escadas ao invés das portas de carvalho.

Severo checou a poção no amuleto novamente; ainda tinha aquele tom amarelado com um traço de cinza nele. – Do que você está com medo, se está dentro do castelo? – murmurou para os corredores, subindo as escadas para onde o encantamento apontava. Somente quando chegou do lado de fora da sala comunal da Grifinória e viu que ele o guiava para dentro, foi que Severo questionou a veracidade da informação do encantamento localizador. Se o Nathan estava dentro da Grifinória, por que estaria com medo? Outra olhada no amuleto e nada mudara desde sua última inspeção.

Os únicos sinais de que estava fazendo isso contra o seu bom senso foi um suspiro e o fato de que tinha os olhos fechados quando entregou a senha dos professores para a Mulher Gorda. A sala comunal estava deserta naquela hora da noite; já era bem mais que meia-noite, afinal de contas. Mas Severo estivera quase certo que iria encontrar alguma comoção lá. Entretanto, o localizador insistia que ele deveria subir as escadas que sabia que levavam para os dormitórios. O que estava acontecendo lá em cima? Ele não conseguia ouvir nenhum som que lhe daria uma pista, ou todo e qualquer som para falar a verdade. _Feitiços silenciadores?_ – pensou.

Ele estava mais preocupado do que consciente das suas ações agora. Severo só queria encontrar Nathan e protegê-lo do que quer que estivesse causando aqueles sentimentos. A porta para o dormitório do seu filho não ofereceu qualquer resistência, e Severo só encontrou os sons de meninos dormindo lá dentro. _Estranho_. Até que uma lamúria alcançou seus ouvidos, vinda de uma das camas de dossel.

Severo, varinha preparada, puxou cuidadosamente as cortinas de lado para encontrar Nathan, e somente Nathan. Embora seu menino estivesse sozinho, Severo ainda não relaxou. Nathan lutava com as cobertas, virando a cabeça de um lado para o outro, fazendo careta e choramingando; ele estava tendo um pesadelo. Severo cogitou a idéia de deixar o quarto, deixando seu filho com o pesadelo, mas seu corpo não se movia.

Nathan resmungou algo, interrompendo os pensamentos de Severo. Ele resmungou mais um pouco, e agora Severo pensou ter ouvido as palavras _aranha_ e _atrás_ e _não_ algumas vezes. _Ele está sonhando com aquela noite na Floresta_ – Severo percebeu. Mais resmungos, e ele se esforçava para escutar e entender. Além de _aranha_ e _sai_, Severo podia decifrar o nome do padrinho do seu filho – Harry – e, para sua total surpresa, seu próprio nome – Snape. Aquilo o fez paralisar, ainda mais desconfortável com a situação.

Severo sabia que o melhor a fazer era acordá-lo do pesadelo, mas como ele faria isso sem ser pego no ato? Não podia acordá-lo, mas sabia quem podia. Com a leveza de seus movimentos graciosos, ele deixou o dormitório, cruzou a sala comunal da Grifinória e saiu pelo buraco guardado pela Mulher Gorda. Continuou descendo o corredor; as tochas tremeluzentes tentando acompanhar seu passo apressado. Parou abruptamente e bateu na porta de madeira. Foi aberta para ele depois de alguma insistência.

– Você precisa ir à Torre da Grifinória – Severo informou.

– Severo? O que está acontecendo? – Hermione perguntou visivelmente assustada.

– Ele está tendo um pesadelo – Severo respondeu. – Você precisa acordá-lo.

Hermione franziu a testa, parecendo confusa, o que irritou Severo.

– Deixe suas perguntas para outra hora. Não temos a noite toda – ele disse, o que efetivamente fez Hermione agir. Ela jogou uma capa sobre sua roupa de dormir e se juntou a Severo no corredor frio.

Ela se manteve em silêncio enquanto seguia sua figura de vestes esvoaçantes. Ele não disse mais nada além da senha para acessar a Torre. Podia sentir que ela o analisava, e soube que teria muitas perguntas para responder depois que terminassem aquilo. Severo verificou o amuleto; amarelo acinzentado. Ele indicou que ela devia precedê-lo nas escadas para os dormitórios.

Ele deveria ter ficado lá embaixo na sala comunal. Por que seguiu escada acima? Ele sabia a resposta. Não estava agindo com a cabeça no lugar e, quando algum senso de auto-preservação invadiu sua mente, ele já estava dentro do dormitório. Escolheu o canto mais escuro; Hermione estava sentada na cama do Nathan.

De onde estava, ele só podia ver as costas de Hermione como uma sombra delineada. Ela estava silenciando o menino. – Acorde, querido. É só um sonho. Shhh, está tudo bem. É só um sonho ruim – ele a ouviu confortar o menino na mais doce das vozes. – Estou bem aqui com você. Ninguém pode machucá-lo.

– Mãe – ele ouviu o reconhecimento alto do Nathan. O menino moveu-se para abraçá-la. – As aranhas estavam me comendo.

– Shhh – Hermione silenciou novamente, e Severo podia ouvir o som das mãos dela afagando as costas do seu filho, confortando. – Acabou. Não há aranhas aqui, foi só um sonho ruim – ela assegurou.

O som do desespero do Nathan não foi só ouvido por ele. Uma cabeça pulou para fora de outra cama de dossel. – Quem está aí? – perguntou a voz sonolenta.

– Sou eu, Andy; a mãe do Nathan. Volte a dormir.

– O que está acontecendo? – Andy insistiu.

– Nada, só volte a dormir antes que acordemos os outros – ela sussurrou.

Severo viu a cabeça desaparecer para dentro da proteção das cortinas. Porém, Nathan não parecia tão ressegurado assim. – O Tio Harry não conseguia me encontrar. O Prof. Snape estava lá, mas ele não fez nada, e então ele se foi. As aranhas estavam me comendo...

– Acalme-se, querido. Você estava sonhando. O Prof. Snape não o deixaria lá, deixaria? Foi só um sonho ruim, e acabou – ela assegurou ao menino mais uma vez.

O silêncio encheu o quarto. Severo podia ver a forma das sombras deles entrelaçadas uma na outra. Será que o Nathan pode ter sentido sua presença no quarto, assomando sobre ele? Não, não podia ter sentido, podia?

– Por que ele não me acordou? – a voz macia e sonolenta do seu filho perguntou, quebrando o silêncio.

– Quem? – Hermione perguntou de volta, acariciando as costas dele.

– Meu pai – o menino respondeu. – Por que ele não me acordou? Eu seu que ele estava aqui, só que ele era o Prof. Snape no meu sonho.

Severo estava tão perplexo quanto podia ver que Hermione estava. Nathan não só sentiu sua presença no quarto, mas o menino soubera também que era o pai; que ele era o pai dele. _Vamos, Granger_ – pensou. _Diga alguma coisa para despistar as suspeitas dele._

– Volte a dormir, Nathan. Você está muito cansado – foi tudo que Hermione disse, baixando Nathan de volta ao travesseiro e ajeitando as cobertas de volta no lugar. Severo a viu curvar-se e ouviu o beijo que ela deu na testa do menino. Ela continuou inclinada, e ele mal podia ouvir o som que ela fazia, sussurrando uma cantiga de ninar.

Severo não sabia de onde o calor que invadiu seu peito tinha vindo. Estremeceu. Hermione cantou por mais um tempo, e só quando ela deixou a cama e fechou as cortinas foi que ele se mexeu. Ela olhou para ele como tivesse se esquecido que ele estava ali. Ele inclinou a cabeça na direção da porta. Eles saíram.

Andaram em silêncio, perdidos em pensamentos. O inspirar profundo de Hermione chamou sua atenção. Ela falou:

– Sua semana está quase no fim, Severo, mas ainda temos tempo.

Severo não queria ouvir aquilo, ser lembrado daquilo. Ele endireitou as costas, firmando-se em toda sua glória ameaçadora, mas quando estava preparado para entregar sua resposta maliciosa, ela falou novamente:

– Já entendi. Volte para suas masmorras. Estou realmente cansada e sei que me procurará durante a semana. – E a porta dela fechou à sua frente.

---

Harry Potter estava finalmente livre dos deveres do Ministério nesta noite. Por que os criminosos decidiam agir durante as festas? Todo ano era a mesma coisa. Ele assinou um último relatório, mandou uma mensagem à Gina e deixou o escritório dos aurores. Tinha exatamente tempo suficiente para pegar o jantar em Hogwarts.

Harry não esqueceu da questão do Nathan. Sabia que Hermione confiava demais no Snape para seu próprio bem; tem sido assim desde os tempos da guerra. Se ela achava que ele, Harry Potter, ficaria parado de braços cruzados enquanto o velho morcegão ria do seu afilhado, ela não o conhecia mesmo.

O que o intrigava um pouco era a reação de Remo Lupin a todo o incidente do colar. Normalmente, Lupin não pularia em defesa de ninguém, mesmo que ele pensasse que estavam sendo duros nas suas acusações. Lupin ficaria quieto, observando sem envolvimento. Naquele dia, no café da manhã de Natal, o lobisomem pulara em defesa de Hermione, dizendo que ela não sabia sobre o colar, e depois de Snape, sugerindo que ele estava fazendo o melhor para cuidar do Malfoy.

Harry não tinha forças para pensar em mais nada depois da viagem via Flu. Estava em frente à mesa da Minerva quando ela o cumprimentou, surpresa:

– Sr. Potter? O que o traz à Hogwarts? Está tudo bem no Ministério?

– Está tudo bem, Minerva. Estou aqui para algumas visitas, na verdade. Nada relacionado ao Ministério – ele a assegurou. – Como vai?

– Desculpe-me, Harry – ela se desculpou. – Vou bem. A animação dos alunos depois de um longo feriado sempre resulta em mais trabalho para mim, mas está tudo bem. – Minerva sorriu para ele.

– Olá, professor – Harry cumprimentou a figura de Alvo Dumbledore.

– Olá, meu rapaz. – O retrato cintilou. – Como está Gina e as crianças?

– Estão ótimos – Harry sorriu para ele.

– Junta-se a nós para o jantar no Salão Principal? – Minerva convidou.

– Pensei que nunca perguntaria – Harry lhe disse. – É bom vê-lo, Prof. Dumbledore – disse ao retrato com grande sinceridade.

Alvo sorriu. – É bom vê-lo também, Harry. Mande lembranças aos outros.

Harry assentiu e deixou a sala circular com Minerva.

– Quem está visitando, se não se importa que eu pergunte? – Minerva disse.

– Lupin e Snape – Harry respondeu sem fornecer mais informação que necessário.

– Snape? – Minerva perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Sim – Harry disse simplesmente. Ele sabia que Minerva não se satisfaria com aquela resposta, mas também sabia que ela interviria se soubesse a razão de sua visita. Já estavam no Salão Principal, então ele sentiu que era seguro acrescentar – Não vamos destruir sua escola – antes de tomar um lugar ao lado de Remo Lupin.

Harry atraía toda a atenção. Ele já estava acostumado com isso agora, então os únicos olhos que realmente sentiu não foram nem aqueles do olhar penetrante de Minerva; foram os da presença sombria à direta dela: Snape.

– Harry? O que o traz à Hogwarts? – Lupin perguntou, fazendo-o desviar seu olhar do mestre de Poções.

– Estou visitando – Harry respondeu. – Como vai, Remus? – perguntou sorrindo.

– Vou bem – Lupin respondeu suspeito. – Visitando quem?

– Você, a Minerva, o Dumbledore, a comida dos elfos domésticos – Harry listou enquanto se servia de batatas –, o Snape. Muitas coisas me trazem à Hogwarts.

– Snape? – Lupin perguntou, como Harry sabia que o faria.

– Sim, ele também – Harry disse sem dar importância. – Pode me passar o suco?

Lupin pegou a jarra e colocou-a mais perto de Harry. – O que você quer com Severo, Harry? – Lupin perguntou parecendo sério.

– Vamos deixar isso entre eu e ele – Harry respondeu. – Temos coisas mais importantes para conversar, como o que você sabe sobre o pai do Nathan, por exemplo. – Deu uma olhada de lado para Lupin, acessando a reação do lobisomem ao assunto. Seria aquilo irritação?

– Por que insiste que eu sei alguma coisa sobre isso? – Lupin disse.

– Por que você sabe – Harry disse simplesmente. – Caso contrário, você não teria interferido a favor da Hermione. Eu lhe conheço, e se você sentiu a necessidade de interferir, então você sabe mais do que quer que pensemos.

– Harry, eu só soube que Hermione não sabia do colar porque era o único observador o suficiente para ver o choque dela com a notícia – o mestre de Defesa o assegurou.

Harry estreitou os olhos mastigando a comida. Lupin tinha razão. Hermione pareceu um pouco chocada depois de ver o colar, mas aquilo não era suficiente para dissuadi-lo. Harry sabia melhor, e decidiu mudar de táticas.

– Só estou preocupado com a Hermione e o Nathan. Ela é minha melhor amiga, ele é meu afilhado, e eu não quero estar despreparado para lidar com qualquer dor que esse homem possa lhes causar – Harry disse. – Eu só quero ajudar.

– Eu sei como o seu coração é grande, Harry. – Lupin sorriu para ele. – Mas acho que precisamos confiar na Hermione nesse assunto. Ela não faria nada que prejudicasse o Nathan. Olhe para os sacrifícios que ela fez por ele – Lupin destacou. – E se você quer ajudar, apenas dê apoio – acrescentou, e virou-se para olhar Harry nos olhos – aconteça o que acontecer.

– Você não vai me contar, vai? – Harry disse com um suspiro. – Está bem, descobrirei sozinho, você sabe disso.

Lupin suspirou. – Apenas se lembre que Nathan é só uma criança e ele precisará de você, como padrinho, se as coisas derem errado.

– Harry olhou assustado para Lupin. – Do que você está falando?

– Só estou pedindo que você tenha cuidado – o lobisomem avisou e voltou para o jantar.

Harry franziu a testa para o seu prato. Lupin definitivamente sabia e estava tentando esconder dele. Seria aquele mais um sinal de que suas suspeitas estavam certas? Poderia aquele menino maravilhoso, esperto, feliz, inteligente ser... Não, nada bonito como Nathan poderia vir de... Não!

Harry comeu o que podia do jantar. Snape era o próximo na ordem do dia, e ele teria que estar preparado para a língua afiada dele. Perdido em pensamento como estava, Harry não notou Nathan o observando da mesa da Grifinória.

Nathan estava intrigado com a mudança de comportamento tanto do Tio Harry quanto do Prof. Lupin. A conversa deles pareceu ter preocupado os dois bruxos. Normalmente, Nathan não ligaria muito, mas agora... Ele sabia que seu padrinho estivera muito intrigado com o seu colar, com a identidade do seu pai, desde o Natal. O fato dele ter procurado pelo Prof. Lupin, a quem Nathan sabia que estava ciente de quem era o seu pai, só o fazia ficar mais atento à conversa deles.

_Será que o Tio Harry descobriu?_ – pensou. Ele não sabia. Naquele momento, pegou Harry olhando para o Prof. Snape. _Snape!_ – pesou irritado. _Por que tudo volta para o Snape?!_ Nathan perdeu o apetite. Aquele bruxo tinha até tomado o papel do seu pai nos seus sonhos. Aquilo era perturbador!

Nathan tentou se distrair dos atos do Harry, o que se tornou impossível quando ele se aproximou da mesa. – Olá, meninos. Olá, Nathan – Harry cumprimentou. – Como vai você?

Nathan forçou um sorriso. – Vou bem, Tio Harry. O que o traz à Hogwarts? – perguntou.

– Precisava falar com alguns professores – Harry disse. – Como estão as coisas com Malfoy?

– Ele está na dele desde que o semestre começou – Nathan assegurou a seu padrinho. Eles tinham falado sobre o que estava acontecendo na escola durante as férias, e Harry estivera muito exacerbado com o que Malfoy estivera fazendo com ele.

– Ficou feliz em ouvir isso. Snape o puniu? – Harry perguntou.

– Acho que não, mas quem se importa? – Nathan disse.

– Eu me importo, Nathan – Harry respondeu. – Vou me assegurar que ele tenha o que merece.

– Não preciso que você me proteja, Tio Harry – Nathan disse franzindo a testa. – Posso cuidar de mim mesmo.

O mestre de Poções passou por eles a passos largos naquele momento, deixando o Salão Principal. Harry seguiu as vestes esvoaçantes com os olhos, e Nathan não perdeu nenhum movimento de nenhum dos homens.

– Eu sei que pode – Harry concordou com a última declaração do Nathan. – Ainda tenho uma última visita para fazer. Não se esqueça de me escrever de vez em quando. – Harry afagou Nathan no ombro e deixou o Salão Principal.

Nathan estava em pé no momento que Harry desapareceu pela porta. Daquela conversa ele não perderia uma palavra sequer. Pegou sua mochila, dispensou as perguntas dos seus amigos, e dirigiu-se às masmorras.

Já do lado de fora do escritório do Prof. Snape, ele podia ouvir as vozes deles. Como Nathan previu, Harry falava com o Prof. Snape. Sacou sua varinha e murmurou – _Alohomora_. – A porta abriu silenciosamente. Agachado, ele procurou abrigo atrás de uma mesa cheia de frascos, provavelmente amostras de alunos para dar nota.

– Eu não aceito advertências suas, Potter. Agora, saia do meu escritório antes que eu decida azarar você para fora daqui.

– Você não pode continuar protegendo seus pequenos sonserinos – Harry falou para o Snape. – Você não pode tratar o Nathan como me tratava.

Nathan nunca vira seu padrinho tão bravo. Harry estava vermelho de raiva, falando por entre dentes cerrados.

– Quem você pensa que é para me dizer como educar meus alunos? – o Prof. Snape rosnou, levantando-se da cadeira.

– E quem você pensa que é para tratar o Nathan com indiferença? – Harry devolveu, também em pé.

– Quem você pensa que é para me dizer como tratar o Nathan?! – Snape rosnou mais alto.

– Sou o padrinho dele! – Harry devolveu o rosnado, ainda mais alto.

– E eu sou o pai dele! – Snape simplesmente gritou.

Um vidro quebrou no fundo da sala. Nathan estava lá, paralisado, olhando com olhos arregalados para o homem que fizera aquela última declaração. – Você – ele sussurrou. – Todo este tempo era você. – Tinha lágrimas nos olhos.

Severo estava chocado, primeiro com sua confissão ao Potter, e depois com a presença do Nathan em seu escritório. Ele nem conseguiu reunir sua máscara vazia para cobrir seu choque. Nathan sabia; acabou. Severo deu um passo para mais perto do seu filho, mas Nathan recuou dele. Severo deu mais um passo na direção dele.

– Nathan – tentou, mas o menino afastou-se mais, olhando para ele com olhos arregalados e uma expressão de dor. Finalmente, Nathan virou-se e fugiu, chorando.

Severo fechou os olhos. Isso não era para estar acontecendo.

– Então é verdade – Harry disse, voltando de seus devaneios, perplexo com a revelação de Snape.

– Ache a Hermione. Diga-lhe que não há mais necessidade de um prazo – foi tudo que Severo disse antes de deixar o escritório.

* * *

**A/N:** Sim, ele sabe. Sim, foi chocante. Sim, eu vou terminar o capítulo aqui! rs

Acho que nem preciso mais pedir que vocês me digam o que acharam disso tudo, não é? Vocês sabem como eu amo ouvir vocês. ;0)

Um agradecimento especial à GinnyW por todas as idéias e aos incentivos à musa:0) Ela é o anjo da guarda da minha musa. abraça

**No próximo capítulo… **A reação do Nathan à verdade.


	20. Chapter 20: Sentimentos

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO:** Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo Vinte! Agora o Nathan sabe a identidade do pai e tem muito para pensar. Mas ele não é o único…

* * *

**Capítulo 20: Sentimentos**

Remo Lupin seguiu os alunos para fora do Salão Principal, mas aqueles que estava mesmo seguindo não estavam no seu campo de visão. Severo saíra há algum tempo; enquanto Harry estivera falando com o afilhado. Harry saíra instantes depois; Nathan ficou terminando o jantar com os amigos. Nathan saíra assim que Harry desaparecera de vista no Saguão de Entrada. Remo sabia aonde eles iam e saiu também, seguindo os alunos da Sonserina que voltavam para a sala comunal nas masmorras do castelo.

Remo tinha certeza que esse encontro entre Harry e Severo tinha tudo para dar errado. Eles nunca conseguiram se entender como bruxos adultos e civilizados. Ele só esperava que não partissem para a violência um contra o outro. Eles duelavam uma vez por ano, e aquilo era suficiente para manter a animosidade sob controle, mas apenas porque eles não se encontravam com freqüência. Neste ano, entretanto...

Ele acabara de virar no corredor onde o escritório do Severo ficava quando um menino passou rápido por ele, correndo.

– Nathan? – perguntou retoricamente, sabendo que o menino que corria não ouviria nesse volume. Remo chamou então: – Nathan! – O grifinório continuou correndo, ignorando-o.

Remo virou-se, determinado a alcançar o escritório de Severo e entender o que estava acontecendo, mas parou no meio do caminho novamente. Severo estava saindo, andando a passos largos com determinação na direção oposta a que Nathan tomara. Remo estava preocupado agora.

Andou os poucos passos restantes e entrou no escritório aberto. Harry estava lá, olhos selvagens, franzindo a testa. _Harry, o que foi que você fez?_

– Harry? – Remo chamou, assegurando-se de que Harry percebesse sua presença na sala. – O que aconteceu aqui?

Harry abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. – Snape... – disse, mas parou antes de dizer qualquer outra coisa, como se não tivesse palavras. Depois de um momento e outro abrir e fechar de boca, ele continuou: – Eu pensei que ele fosse... – Engasgou com as palavras novamente. – Mas saber com certeza... – Harry deixou as palavras morrerem, fechando os olhos como se para limpar as imagens e as palavras da mente, e quando finalmente os abriu de novo, focou em Remo pela primeira vez desde que o lobisomem entrara na sala. – O Snape é o pai do Nathan – Harry revelou, o desamparo manchando sua voz. – Snape!

Naquele momento, Remo estava a par da qualidade catastrófica do que acontecera ali, pouco antes dele chegar.

– Merlin – disse –, Nathan ouviu vocês!

– Eu não o vi. Estava discutindo com o Snape, e... – Harry recontou, e virou-se para o fundo da sala, apontando em descrença para onde Remo podia ver uma bancada cheia de frascos; alguns tombados, mas ainda fechados, outros caídos no chão, quebrados. – E ele estava escondido ali, mas eu não o vi até que os frascos quebraram, logo depois que o Snape disse. – Harry olhou assustado para Remo. – Temos que encontrá-lo primeiro! Não vou deixar o Snape chegar perto dele!

– Acalme-se, Harry. Severo não foi atrás do Nathan – Remo assegurou. – Eles tomaram sentidos opostos. – Remo estava achando difícil absorver tudo que lhe era contado. _Severo contou para o Harry? _Chocante mesmo. – O que o Severo fez quando descobriu o Nathan na sala? Ele disse alguma coisa?

– Ele pareceu surpreso, mas você nunca sabe o que o Snape está realmente sentindo ou pensando. Ele disse algo sobre a Hermione e um prazo, e depois saiu. Pensei que ele tivesse ido atrás do Nathan – Harry disse. – Tem certeza que ele não foi? – perguntou ao Remo. – Por um momento eu pensei que ele tentava se aproximar do Nathan.

– Eles tomaram sentidos opostos – Remo assegurou-lhe mais uma vez. – Precisamos avisar a Hermione.

– Eu vou atrás do Nathan – Harry disse.

– Fique fora disso, Harry. Você já fez o bastante – Remo avisou.

– Ele é meu afilhado, Remo. Não posso deixá-lo agora, quando ele mais precisa de mim – Harry disse, determinado. – Para que lado? – perguntou.

– Harry, Hermione ficará muito brava quando descobrir que você estava colocando o nariz onde não devia.

– Para que lado, Remo? – ele repetiu, um olhar duro de determinação nos olhos.

– Para o Saguão de Entrada – Remo finalmente respondeu, resignado. – Mas eu realmente acho que você deveria procurar a Hermione primeiro – tentou novamente, mas Harry já estava saindo. – Ou eu poderia – murmurou consigo mesmo e deixou o escritório do Snape também.

---

Severo invadiu sua sala de estar e bateu a porta atrás de si. O primeiro objeto que viu, o jarro de Pó de Flu, foi o primeiro a voar pela sala, estilhaçando contra a estante distante, espalhando o pó fino por toda parte.

_Isso não era para estar acontecendo, isso não era para estar acontecendo_ – era o mantra em sua mente. Como é que ele, Severo Snape, podia se deixar levar daquele jeito?! Aquelas palavras nunca deveriam ter deixado sua boca; ele nunca deveria ter dito aquilo em voz alta. _Ele sabe_.

Severo fez uma careta de raiva consigo mesmo, balançando a cabeça, fechando as mãos em punhos e contorcendo o rosto em dor visível. Uma dor que ele não experimentara há algum tempo. Causada não por um ferimento físico, mas uma dor conectada a uma parte dele que não deveria mais sentir: seu coração.

_Ele sabe_. O pequeno menino que invadira sua vida como nada e nem ninguém deveria invadir. O jovem par de insondáveis olhos negros que não o deixava esquecer a ligação de sangue que compartilhavam, uma ligação que tornara esse garoto proibido, essa felicidade desmerecida. O filho que ele não queria ver sofrendo pelo pai que infelizmente tinha, e que a despeito disso tudo tinha a audácia de reivindicá-lo – em voz alta.

Outros objetos voaram do beiral da lareira, espalhando-se pelo chão de pedra, alguns também quebrados como o homem que os jogara. Como isso foi acontecer? Como ele podia ter feito isso com o Nathan? Severo agarrou o beiral da lareira, soltando a cabeça para baixo com os olhos fechados. O olhar de desgosto e dor no rosto do menino assombrava sua mente; as palavras sussurradas de mágoa, as lágrimas, e aqueles olhos suplicantes... Severo não deveria ter deixado aquilo acontecer.

Os olhos de Severo se abriram brilhantes, refletindo as chamas abaixo no seu ódio cego. _Potter_ – o nome invadiu seus pensamentos. Potter e aquele incrível dom de se meter onde não devia; o dom que o homem enfurecedor tinha de fazê-lo passar dos limites. Potter era o responsável. Potter interferira e estragara seu plano cuidadosamente colocado em ação, o qual nunca incluíra Nathan conhecer a verdade.

_Nathan…_

Severo fechou os olhos novamente e levou a mão ao bolso, tirando o pequeno frasco de vidro que o acompanhava desde o Natal. Seu líquido se remexia em muitas cores de vários tons. Severo tirou o cabelo escorrido do rosto com a mão livre enquanto se afastava da lareira, sentando-se em uma das poltronas viradas para ela. Vermelhos, azuis, verdes, roxos, cinzas, e sim, traços de preto revolviam no amuleto em sua mão – Nathan estava muito confuso, provavelmente em choque. _É claro que ele está_ – Severo pensou. _Como não estaria? Ele acabou de descobrir que o professor mais desprezível é o seu tão esperado pai_.

Severo observava o grande número de cores como que hipnotizado por elas. Ele observava e franzia a testa com cada sentimento sombrio que lia nelas, esperando que Hermione chegasse logo até Nathan e o acalmasse, como ela fizera com o pesadelo. Ela não demoraria muito agora, se já não estava no castelo. Seu filho precisava de conforto, e embora Severo sentisse um impulso quase incontrolável de sair e encontrá-lo, sabia que deveria deixar isso para a mãe do menino.

As cores estavam ficando sombrias em sentimento. Severo levantou-se e começou a andar de um lado para o outro da sala, suas botas esmagando pedaços de vidro e outros materiais enquanto andava em frente à lareira. _A Hermione não está com o Nathan agora? Por que o menino não se acalma, então?_ Severo andava e olhava fixamente para o amuleto em suas mãos.

Até que a poção assumiu um tom forte de vermelho e... perdeu a cor.

Severo parou de andar e baixou a mão segurando o frasco. Ele fechou os olhos, seus ombros perderam um pouco de altura num suspiro longo. Nathan não estava mais usando seu presente de Natal; ele tirara o colar.

---

Nathan correu. Ele correu o mais rápido que pôde, tentando se afastar de lá, para longe daquela confusão. Ele não estava certo do seu destino, só sabia que tinha que ir. Tinha que se afastar. Não ajudava o fato de que ele quase não podia ver os corredores e escadas a sua frente, as lágrimas embaçando sua visão. Nathan sentiu-se desequilibrado por vezes, mas nunca ligou isso às pessoas com quem estava colidindo na sua ânsia de estar o mais longe possível do homem – seu pai.

_O Prof. Snape é o meu pai_. Ele parou de correr, sem fôlego, um soluço alto escapando no seu desamparo. _O Prof. Snape é o meu pai_. Ele não queria pensar naquilo, então começou a correr de novo, como se pudesse correr de si mesmo.

Nathan não avançou muito nessa segunda fuga desesperada; estava cansado. Suas pernas o levaram até o terceiro andar. Ele limpou os olhos nas mangas das vestes, respirando pesado entre os soluços. Olhou em volta. Sabia que reconhecia a sala; já estivera ali antes. Sentiu que estava longe o suficiente.

As pernas de Nathan finalmente desistiram, e ele se encolheu entre a parede fria de pedra e uma das bases de uma pesada armadura. Abraçou os joelhos e balançou devagar. _O Prof. Snape é o meu pai_. Era tão difícil de acreditar. Depois de todo esse tempo procurando pelo seu pai, tentando descobrir quem ele era, e agora ele sabia.

E era o Prof. Snape.

Nathan soluçou novamente, enterrando o rosto no confortante vão escuro entre os seus joelhos, apoiando a testa nos braços cruzados. Era o Prof. Snape por todo esse tempo. Ele tentou respirar fundo para parar o seu nariz escorrendo e trazer um pouco de calma para si. Ofegou com o esforço que foi necessário para calar suas lágrimas. Nathan esfregou os olhos inchados com a manga molhada e abriu-os para focar o chão entre suas pernas dobradas.

E os fechou bem apertado na tentativa de segurar as lágrimas que se formavam mais uma vez com a visão do pingente pendurando no seu pescoço – o presente de Natal do seu pai; o presente de Natal do Prof. Snape. Significara tanto para o Nathan... E agora que ele sabia de quem era. Que o seu colar estimado e apreciado, um objeto dito ser destinado à sua proteção. Proteção do Snape? Uma poção que mostrava seu humor; uma poção preparada pelo seu mestre de Poções. _Meu pai_.

Nathan urrou de frustração agarrando o pingente, bravo com o Snape, com sua mãe, consigo mesmo. Ele puxou tanto que a corrente não agüentou, e Nathan olhou para ela por algum tempo antes de deixar seu braço cair ao lado do corpo estarrecido, encostando a cabeça na parede de pedra, e fechou os olhos. Sozinho.

---

Remo olhava para os jardins pela janela do seu escritório quando a porta abriu sem nenhum aviso, despertando-o de seus pensamentos.

– Remo, não consigo encontrá-lo. Ele não está na Torre da Grifinória, nem na biblioteca, e ninguém o viu. Os encantamentos localizadores não estão funcionando. Você tem que me ajudar!

Remo olhou para o Harry, quase não contendo o alívio ao vê-lo de volta da busca sem o menino. Não que ele não quisesse que Nathan fosse encontrado, queria apenas que ele fosse encontrado pela mãe.

– Vamos esperar pela Hermione – Remo disse como resposta. – Ela estará aqui a qualquer momento agora.

Harry olhou Remo nos olhos, numa imposição. Remo segurou os olhos do Harry, determinado e sábio. Harry levou uma mão para esfregar sua testa cicatrizada.

– Remo, ele precisa...

– Remo, onde ele está? – Hermione invadiu a sala, interrompendo-os, levando um tempo para notar a presença do outro bruxo na sala além do professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas. do outro bruxo na sala aldo-os, levando um tempo para notar a presen– Harry? – ela perguntou visivelmente surpresa. – O que você está fazendo aqui?

Remo interferiu antes que Harry pudesse responder. – Ele também estava lá, Hermione – disse intencionalmente.

Hermione levou apenas um momento para confusamente absorver a informação. _Harry estava lá?_ – repetiu mentalmente, questionando-se. _Ai meu Deus!_ Seus olhos se arregalaram quando finalmente percebeu o significado das palavras de Remo: Harry também havia descoberto. Seu choque lentamente deixava seu rosto. Os bruxos na sala permaneceram em silêncio, observando as muitas emoções que passavam pelo rosto de Hermione, até que se fixou para mostrar sua indignação. Ela olhou categoricamente na direção do Harry. – Eu pedi especificamente para _você_ não interferir! Eu não acredito, Harry! – ela acusou seu melhor amigo, conhecendo-o bem o suficiente para deduzir parte do que acontecera naquela noite.

– Não venha me acusando, Hermione – Harry se defendeu num tom de voz bem mais baixo, mas ainda forte. – Dificilmente é culpa minha você ter escolhido esconder que _Snape_ era o pai do Nathan – ele acrescentou, mostrando a aversão pelo homem nas palavras.

Hermione ofegou em descrença.

– Sim, é culpa sua! Eu tinha um motivo para segurar aquela informação, meu caro, mas você tinha só sua necessidade abelhuda de interferir em assuntos alheios!

– Eu pedi para você, Harry – ela continuou sua tirada de raiva, apontando um dedo acusador no peito do amigo. – Deveria ter sido suficiente para lhe dizer que isso não lhe dizia respeito. Estava tentando evitar essa, essa... – ela não tinha palavras para descrever a situação –, mas você não consegue escutar! Você nunca escuta! – Hermione declarou explosivamente, enfatizando cada palavra da sua última acusação com um cutucão.

Hermione ainda estava muito brava e perto do Harry quando ele argumentou: – Você deveria ter me contado. – Ele queria mostrar raiva com aquelas palavras, mas só conseguiu mostrar desapontamento. – _Snape_, Hermione. Nathan é... um Snape! – Harry estava visivelmente enojado.

Hermione ia retrucar calorosamente, mas sentindo a inquietude de Remo e lembrando que seu filho estava em algum lugar do castelo, precisando dela, desistiu, fechando os olhos e respirando fundo e de modo trêmulo. – Essa conversa não acabou, Harry Tiago Potter, mas agora não é a hora. Nathan é com quem estou preocupada nesse momento – ela disse em uma voz perigosa, olhando com raiva para o receptor do seu aviso.

Harry inquietou-se sob seu poderoso olhar penetrante até que Hermione quebrou a conexão de olhares e perguntou ao Remo:

– Onde está o meu filho?

– Nós ainda não sabemos. Ele passou por mim, correndo. Harry estava tentando encontrá-lo com encantamentos localizadores, mas eles não funcionaram. Eu não quis sair antes de você chegar.

– Vocês não sabem onde ele está? – Aquilo a preocupou ainda mais. – E os encantamentos localizadores não estão funcionando? – ela perguntou, um pouco do seu desespero voltando agora que sua mente estava focada no Nathan novamente. – Tem certeza?

– Pelo menos, nenhum que eu conheço. Parece que tem algo ou alguém agindo contra, bloqueando-os. Não acho que o Nathan saiba como levantar proteções contra encantamentos localizadores. Pelo menos, não todos eles – Harry supriu, aparentemente também focado de novo na tarefa de encontrar o afilhado. – Acho que teremos que encontrá-lo do jeito trouxa. Talvez os fantasmas possam ajudar.

– Bem pensado, Harry – Remo concordou. – Vou convocá-los.

Hermione assentiu uma vez mostrando que ouvia, franzindo a testa. Ela não achava que Nathan saberia como bloquear cada um dos encantamentos localizadores que Harry – um Auror – sabia. Hermione duelou com aquilo um pouco mais, mas finalmente mudou sua linha de raciocínio, concentrando-se em como encontrar Nathan sem os encantamentos, e foi então que ela se lembrou do final de semana anterior.

– Eu sei de uma maneira de encontrá-lo – revelou –, mas eu vou precisar da ajuda do Severo.

Harry fez moção de protestar, mas nada saiu da sua boca aberta depois do segundo olhar penetrante e mortal de aviso que recebeu de Hermione naquela noite.

– Se quer ajudar, cale a boca e comece a procurar pelo castelo. Se encontrá-lo, mande-me um Patrono – Hermione disse simplesmente e foi até a porta. Antes de deixar o escritório do Lupin, ela virou-se para ele e acrescentou: – Eu farei o mesmo.

Remo assentiu, aproximando-se de um Harry ainda enraivecido, mas calado.

---

Nathan descansou encostado na parede por um longo tempo, concentrando-se em respirar. Ele abriu os olhos, mas não se moveu. Olhava fixamente para o teto alto enquanto cedia aos pensamentos que enchiam sua mente confusa.

Ele moveu a cabeça para a direita, ainda encostando-a na parede de pedra. Havia prateleiras protegidas com vidros cristalinos, e ele podia distinguir as insígnias e os troféus brilhantes mantidos lá dentro. Olhou para um troféu em particular, mas não se importava realmente para quem ou por qual mérito ele fora concedido. Ele olhava, via, mas não se importava muito com nada.

Agora que o choque da revelação estava passando, ele sentia um torpor estranho. Era como se um peso oprimindo seu coração finalmente fosse levantado, e era deslumbrante e estranhamente triste.

Era tão obvio agora. Todos os sinais, todas as pistas que ele falhara em notar. O olhar estranho no rosto do Snape quando lhe dissera que não sabia quem era seu pai, o jeito como seu professor o olhava e tratava depois daquela noite, durante as detenções. _Ele tentou se livrar de mim mais de uma vez _– lembrou, fazendo uma careta com a dor que isso causava.

Nathan endireitou a cabeça e estava novamente encarando o teto da sala dos troféus. _Ele sabia que eu estava procurando por ele._ Levou os olhos para o seu colo, onde suas mãos entrelaçadas descansavam. _Ele nunca quis que eu descobrisse_. Seus olhos perderam o foco. _Ele nunca me quis_. Aquilo trouxe um sentimento desconfortável e pesado para seu peito. Nathan reviveu todas aquelas vezes que fora enxotado das masmorras sem nenhum motivo aparente, todas aquelas vezes que seu professor – _não, pai _– mostrou seu desgosto por ele pelo que parecia nada demais, mas que agora Nathan sabia porquê.

Ele sentiu um nó na garganta, mas não tinha forças ou vontade de chorar mais. Sim, era como se fosse um pesadelo e ele queria acordar, mas seus olhos já estavam abertos e não havia mais nada que ele pudesse fazer. Então ele olhou fixamente para suas mãos e trouxe os joelhos para mais perto do seu peito.

Uma saliência de forma curiosa no chão de pedra prendeu sua atenção enquanto ele se concentrava novamente em respirar. _Por que ele não me contou? _Poderiam ter tantas razões... _Por que ela não me contou?_ A voz suplicante da sua mãe pedindo por compreensão soou em sua cabeça. _Por que ela continuou dizendo que não podia me contar?_ Razões para aquilo, Nathan pensou, eram mais difíceis de encontrar. Nathan sempre achou que ela mantivera seu pai em segredo, longe dele, porque ele era perigoso de alguma forma. Essa idéia não caía bem com o que Hermione sempre lhe dissera sobre o Prof. Snape.

Nathan apertou os lábios, franzindo a testa, agarrando as vestes, arranhando os joelhos. Fechou os olhos, tentando controlar a onda de sentimentos, mas sua respiração ainda saía em sopros. Como ele poderia suportar tudo que eles fizeram para ele? _Por que eles iriam querer me magoar assim?_ Sua mãe, seu pai; eles eram seus pais! Eles deveriam tomar conta dele. Deveriam amá-lo! O tecido preso em suas mãos era tudo que o prevenia de machucá-las. Ele tentou rasgar o tecido, mas estava muito fraco para conseguir fazer algo além de amassá-lo. Então ele olhou fixamente para suas mãos de nós esbranquiçados mais uma vez.

E olhar não era mais suficiente, então em frustração irada, Nathan levantou-se do canto e atravessou a sala, parando em frente a uma vitrine. A luz amarela das tochas iluminando a sala fez o prato à sua frente brilhar, e seu foco mudou. Agora ele olhava para si mesmo refletido no vidro.

– Estúpido! – Ele fez uma careta. – Você é tão estúpido! – urrou para si mesmo. Aborrecido, ele espalmou uma mão sobre seu reflexo.

Ainda frustrado, esmurrou o vidro, e o esmurrou novamente com mais força. Sentiu-se um pouco melhor, então continuou acertando o vidro.

Nathan ficou esgotado em sua raiva, derrubando alguns dos prêmios dentro das vitrines. Ele estava agora de joelhos, respirando com dificuldade.

– Estúpido – disse sussurro choroso. Nathan levantou os olhos, e algo brilhante chamou sua atenção. Ele choramingou, percebendo que era o colar. Reunindo todas as forças que lhe restavam, engatinhou até ele, agarrando-o e jogando-o para o mais longe que seus braços doloridos conseguiam jogar. – Eu odeio você!

Recolhendo-se naquele mesmo canto frio e duro, Nathan chorou mais uma vez, mas desta vez ele não viu a enxurrada de lágrimas secar; caiu num sono abençoado.

---

Hermione andava rapidamente pelos velhos corredores do castelo de Hogwarts, dirigindo-se para as masmorras. Ela estava certa que nada poderia bloquear qualquer encantamento que Severo colocara no colar do Nathan; eles o encontrariam bem rápido, eles tinham que encontrá-lo rápido.

Desde que a cabeça do Remo aparecera em sua lareira até que ela invadira o escritório dele, pensamentos de como isso fora acontecer e de como seu bebê estava se saindo fervilhavam na sua mente, implacáveis. Por mais que ela tivesse passado esse momento vezes e vezes na sua cabeça, nunca teria certeza. Seu coração queria acreditar que Nathan entenderia, que ele finalmente encontraria felicidade na resposta à pergunta feita por tanto tempo. Ela podia ter esperança; teria esperança.

Até que entrou no escritório de Remo. Lá, suas esperanças vacilaram um pouco pela presença do Harry, mas o que a atingiu com mais força foram as palavras do Remo, descrevendo como ele vira Nathan pela última vez: correndo, perdido. Ela precisava encontrá-lo, tinha que encontrá-lo, e o encontraria. E depois... depois o quê? Ela não sabia mais, mas Hermione sabia que seu lugar era aonde quer que seu filho estivesse.

Respirando forte, ela entrou no escritório de Severo. Não havia ninguém na sala. Ela entrou rapidamente, alcançando a porta escondida do laboratório, abrindo-a apenas para encontrar mais uma sala vazia. _Os aposentos dele_ – pensou, virando nos calcanhares, determinada. Sim, notara a desordem dos frascos no fundo do escritório e ouvira o vidro estalando sob seus sapatos, mas aquilo apenas encaixava na imagem que se formava em sua mente sobre o desastre que acontecera ali hoje.

Os aposentos de Severo não eram longe dali. _Severo... O que aconteceu aqui?_ Nathan e depois Harry, isso era um pesadelo! Ela bateu na porta e chamou:

– Severo! – Bateu novamente. – Severo, abra a porta! – A porta se abriu, e ela entrou antes de ser convidada, parando em frente à lareira. Ela ouviu novamente, o mesmo som de vidro sendo pisado vindo dos seus sapatos. Ela avaliou os arredores, notando o beiral da lareira vazio. Olhou de volta para o homem a estudando por entre a cortina de cabelos negros escorridos.

– Preciso...

– Como ele... – Severo falou ao mesmo tempo.

Ambos pararam de falar, esperando que o outro terminasse. Nenhum continuou. Severo assentiu, cedendo-lhe a vez de falar.

– Preciso da sua ajuda para encontrar o Nathan – ela disse, intrigada pelo cenário que encontrava na sala de estar do mestre de Poções, incluindo o próprio mestre. – Você pode chegar até ele por aquele colar, não pode?

Ele não respondeu de cara. Ela esperou pelas palavras dele, quase sem esconder seu desespero por elas. Tinha que encontrar o Nathan, mas precisava da ajuda dele, então ela esperou. Segundos, intoleráveis segundos.

– Severo? – solicitou com insistência.

– Não posso – ele finalmente respondeu, mas não elaborou.

Hermione o achou suspeitosamente... distante, impassível.

– Você não pode, ou não quer?

– Não posso – ele repetiu, os olhos negros brilhando furiosamente para ela. – Ele tirou o colar.

_Não tão impassível_ – ela percebeu antes de desviar seus olhos dos dele e lamentar os atos de Nathan. Ela estava contando com o colar. Hermione virou-se, tirando o cabelo do rosto num movimento nervoso.

– Se isso é tudo, você pode sempre recorrer a encantamentos localizadores. Estou certo que sabe ao menos um. – A avidez dele para tirá-la dali não a surpreendeu, mas a irritação que isso fez surgir era difícil de ignorar.

– Os encantamentos localizadores não estão funcionando, é por isso que pensei que poderíamos usar o colar – ela explicou sucintamente, com suas costas ainda viradas para ele.

Ele ficou calado novamente. Hermione virou-se para ver a razão e encontrou-o perdido em pensamentos. Como que sentindo os olhos dela nele, Severo disse:

– Ele não quer ser encontrado.

Hermione nem lutou contra a vontade de revirar os olhos.

– Isso é bem óbvio, Severo, e também não é uma opção. – A ansiedade fez Hermione acrescentar maliciosamente: – Você vai me ajudar ou não? Porque se não vai, está me fazendo perder tempo, e eu realmente não quero perder mais tempo algum que poderia estar usando para encon...

– Espere aqui – ele disse com certa força na voz normalmente suave para sobrepor o tagarelar dela, e depois se retirou para outro cômodo dos aposentos.

Hermione não teve muito tempo para protestar. Severo logo estava de volta, vestido em seu casaco de lã preto. Ele passou por ela, dirigindo-se à saída. Ela não seguiu.

– Pensei que não queria perder tempo – ele destacou, despertando-a para segui-lo até o corredor das masmorras.

Quando ele andou a passos largos propositalmente em direção às escadas encantadas, ela disse:

– Pensei em começar a busca pelas masmorras.

– Ele não está aqui embaixo – ele disse simplesmente, sem diminuir o passo ou virar-se para ela.

– Ele pode estar aqui embaixo, e como já estamos aqui mesmo, deveríamos começar pelas masmorras – Hermione insistiu, esforçando-se para acompanhar Severo.

– Ele não está nas masmorras – ela assegurou novamente.

Hermione correu uns poucos passos para ficar na frente dele, levando uma mão ao peito dele para parar seu avanço.

– Acho que ele pode estar aqui embaixo. – Seus olhos eram pura determinação.

– Sim, porque alguém fugindo de mim iria obviamente se esconder nas masmorras – ele concordou sarcasticamente, com os olhos nos dela.

– Porque seria o último lugar onde você procuraria – ela devolveu, e um momento encarando depois, acrescentou –, e ele pode não estar correndo de você.

– Fique, se preferir – ele disse, removendo a mão dela do seu peito.

Ele estava quase no Saguão de Entrada quando ela suspirou e o seguiu. Hermione não sabia o que estava passando pela cabeça de Severo, assim como não sabia o que se passara ali mais cedo nesta noite. Alcançando-o, ela subiu o primeiro lance de escadas em silêncio, reunindo fôlego depois da corrida.

– Aonde você acha que ele está? – Hermione não era boba; ela percebeu que ele se dirigia para algum lugar específico.

– No sétimo andar – ele respondeu.

– Por que no sétimo andar? – ela perguntou, agora também curiosa com o palpite dele.

Ele parou de andar, irritado.

– Eu sempre o encontro lá quando está chateado. Agora, se você parasse de fazer perguntas irritantes, nós chegaríamos lá mais rápido. – Severo virou-se e recomeçou a andar.

– Você ainda terá que responder muitas das minhas perguntas irritantes, Severo. Não pense que vou me deter de fazê-las só porque me olha com o seu olhar assusta lufa-lufas.

Ele não respondeu.

– O que aconteceu hoje? – Hermione perguntou.

– O _Potter_ aconteceu – ele rosnou.

Hermione andava perto de Severo. Quando ele não elaborou, ela insistiu:

– O que o Harry fez?

Nenhuma resposta.

– Severo, eu preciso saber o que aconteceu. Quando chegarmos até o Nathan, preciso estar preparada. – Ela viu os músculos flexionando enquanto a mandíbula dele trabalhava furiosamente.

– Ele veio aqui para me dizer como lidar com meus alunos, o moleque arrogante! Tenho feito isso a minha vida inteira e não preciso de um estorvo de um Potter para me dizer como devo educar meus alunos! – Severo mostrou os dentes e rosnou xingamentos baixinho.

– E ele lhe disse que não devia tratar o Nathan como o tratou. – Ela não estava perguntando. Hermione conhecia o Harry muito bem para duvidar que ele não tivesse dito isso.

Severo parou para olhar para ela novamente; os olhos eram chamas negras de fúria determinada. – Ele não pode me dizer como tratar o meu filho!

Hermione segurou o olhar dele, por mais difícil que parecesse.

– Não, ele não pode – ela concordou depois de um tempo. Era visível o quanto suas palavras o surpreenderam. – Harry não tinha o direito de interferir, eu concordo com você.

Severo voltou a caminhar, mais devagar agora, e ela achou mais fácil acompanhá-lo. – Então você simplesmente disse isso a ele. – Sua afirmação era uma pergunta; o silêncio dele, sua resposta. – E Nathan ouviu – ela lamentou, ainda olhando para ele. Ele baixou a cabeça apenas o suficiente para esconder o rosto.

Eles terminaram de subir o restante dos degraus em silêncio contemplativo. Hermione ligava os pedaços de informação e desenhava a visão maior do que aconteceu. Se Severo discutia com Harry quando admitiu sua paternidade, então Nathan descobrira da pior forma possível. _Que desastre_ – lamentou consigo mesmo.

Eles andavam nos corredores do sétimo andar agora. Severo andava mais rápido novamente. Eles viraram num corredor, e ele diminuiu o passo, parando por completo em frente a uma janela grande. Ela não precisava de Legilimência para saber que aquele era o lugar que ele se dirigia. Mas Nathan não estava lá, e ela sentiu seu coração apertar-se mais. _Onde você está, bebê?_ – pensou aflita.

– Nunca tive a intenção de deixá-lo saber, especialmente não assim – Severo quebrou o silêncio, ainda olhando pela janela para os jardins.

– Nós vamos encontrá-lo – ela se ouviu assegurando-o. – Onde mais você acha que ele pode estar?

Severo balançou a cabeça, as costas ainda para ela. Hermione aproximou-se da janela, parando ao lado dele. Ela nunca o vira assim. Não é que ela nunca tenha visto emoções nele, porque ela já tinha. Raiva, repugnância, irritação, indiferença, convencimento, mas nunca esse... desamparo? Pesar? Arrependimento? Ela não conseguia decifrar; mas seu impulso de fazê-lo sentir-se melhor ela conseguia.

– Tudo vai ficar bem. Nós o encontraremos e resolveremos as coisas – ela o assegurou novamente, colocando uma mão na dobra do braço cruzado dele. Ele trouxe o olhar dos jardins para a mão dela. Ela apertou o braço dele, reassegurando-o, e virou-se para continuar sua procura. Severo era quem a seguia agora.

Eles rondaram o andar e ainda nenhum sinal do Nathan. Eles desceram um andar, nada. Desceram outro andar, e Hermione se assustou com uma luz roxa brilhando atrás dela.

– O que foi aquilo? – ela questionou Severo, que tinha a varinha na mão.

– Ele ainda está bloqueando os encantamentos localizadores – ele respondeu franzindo a testa. – Você ensinou isso para ele?

Hermione balançou a cabeça.

– Ele aprende um monte de coisas sozinho, pelos livros – ela comentou. – Ele é um orgulhoso sabe-tudo – acrescentou com um sorriso apologético.

– Isso ele é – ele concordou.

– Mas eu não acho que ele esteja realmente lançando qualquer escudo ou proteção – ela continuou. – A magia pura dele sempre foi muito perceptível, e ele tem um temperamento forte.

– Sim, ele tem – Severo concordou de novo.

Um barulho vindo do final do corredor os deixou em alerta. Severo andou a passos largos na direção do som, varinha preparada. Hermione estava logo atrás dele. Perto de uma estátua, Severo parou e murmurou o que Hermione percebeu ser um encantamento. Dois meninos apareceram do nada.

– Sr. Henderson e Sr. Farner – Severo disse, encarando os meninos em tempo com os nomes. – Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória por perambular pelo castelo depois das nove – ele declarou. – E detenção – acrescentou.

Os meninos apenas suspiraram, baixando as cabeças e preparando-se para voltar para a Torre da Grifinória. Hermione os fez recuarem. – Vocês viram Nathan Granger, meu filho? – ela perguntou para eles.

– Não, não o vimos, Sra. Granger – o mais alto respondeu.

Hermione assentiu em compreensão, baixando os olhos.

– A senhora quer nossa ajuda para procurá-lo? – o mais baixo – Sr. Henderson, ela achou – ofereceu.

– Isso não será necessário. Já perambularam demais por esta noite. Agora, de volta para a sala comunal – Severo ordenou antes que Hermione pudesse sequer pensar sobre a oferta do menino.

Eles desapareceram rapidamente no outro corredor, dirigindo-se para as escadas de mármore.

Hermione suspirou.

– Aqueles cabeças-ocas atrapalhariam mais do que ajudariam – Severo disse, já a passos à frente dela.

Hermione não se deu ao trabalho de discutir. Ela ficava mais ansiosa e preocupada com cada corredor e sala que encontravam vazios ou habitados por alunos que não eram o Nathan.

– Onde você está, querido? – ela murmurou. Se Severo a ouviu, alguém tomaria o apertar de passo dele como uma resposta.

Outro andar completamente vasculhado e ainda nenhum sinal do Nathan. Estavam no quarto andar agora.

– Onde ele está? – Hermione perguntou nervosa. – Já estivemos em metade do castelo e nenhum sinal dele! Você acha que ele pode estar lá fora, na Floresta? Talvez eu deva mandar o Harry e o Remo lá, só por precaução. Se ele estiver machucado e não puder voltar, como da última vez... Não posso mais agüentar isso!

– Controle-se, mulher! – Severo chamou sua atenção. – Ele não está na Floresta. Nós temos três andares e as masmorras para procurar. – Ele sacou sua varinha e tentou o encantamento localizador novamente. A luz roxa brilhou e estabilizou-se numa flecha apontando para o andar de baixo.

Hermione passou por Severo, chamando:

– Nathan!

Severo suspirou aliviado e seguiu. Eles desceram mais um lance de escadas e agora entravam no terceiro andar. Dois corredores à frente, Severo abriu a porta para uma sala: a sala dos troféus. Mesmo que o encantamento localizador não tivesse apontado para esta sala, as tochas iluminando-a eram uma evidência suficiente da presença de alguém ali. As mesmas tochas fizeram um objeto no chão brilhar, e Severo foi até ele, mas Hermione estava absorta. Ela olhava em volta; a sala não era pequena.

– Eu o encontrei – Severo disse, alguns metros dali, olhando para a base de uma armadura. Hermione estava rapidamente ao lado dele, olhando na mesma direção. Ali, com a cabeça deitada de um lado, reclinado na parede, pernas encolhidas sob si, estava Nathan.

– Nathan! – Hermione disse, apressando-se para ir até ele. Severo a fez parar com uma pegada firme no seu braço. Ela olhou brava para ele.

– Você vai acordá-lo – ele disse. Ela lutou para se soltar, ignorando as palavras dele. – Ele não virá se estiver acordado – Severo insistiu. Hermione parou de lutar.

Severo a soltou e aproximou-se do menino no chão. Hermione observou como parecia fácil para ele pegar Nathan nos braços e carregá-lo. Severo arrumou cautelosamente Nathan em seus braços e o filho deles resmungou no sono, mas não acordou. Ela foi até eles e cuidadosamente moveu o braço do Nathan que estava debilmente pendurando para o peito dele.

– Onde? – Severo perguntou numa voz suave.

– Para os meus aposentos no quarto andar – Hermione sussurrou de volta. Ela sacou sua varinha e conjurou um Patrono, mandando-o para Harry e Remo com a mensagem de que eles haviam encontrado o Nathan. Severo olhou com desaprovação, mas não disse nada.

Hermione também não disse nada enquanto andavam pelos corredores e escadas que os separavam dos seus aposentos, e nem Severo disse alguma coisa, mas os pensamentos em sua mente a distraíam do som que ecoava dos sapatos deles no chão de pedra. Ela andava ao lado de Severo, olhando o rosto adormecido de Nathan e pensando sobre tudo que se passara naquele dia. Seu filho sabia o que ela mantivera em segredo por todos aqueles anos; sabia quem era o pai dele. Seria um alívio, se não fosse como as coisas aconteceram.

Nathan não deveria estar tão perturbado pela notícia, pelo menos na cabeça de Hermione. Ela sempre fora tão cuidadosa em dizer-lhe como Severo era, apontando as muitas qualidades e tentando explicar os muitos defeitos. Estava certa que Nathan achava Severo interessante e inteligente, admirável. Descobrir que o mestre de Poções era na verdade o pai dele não deveria ser tamanho desastre. Mas o cenário que encontrara hoje à noite lhe dizia o contrário. _Será que ele vai me perdoar?_ – pensou, absorta na respiração compassada de Nathan, que soprava uma mecha do cabelo de Severo. _Será que ele vai perdoar o Severo?_

Ela foi trazida de volta de suas reflexões pela necessidade de entregar a senha que lhe deu acesso aos seus aposentos. Eles entraram, e ela avançou rapidamente para o quarto, puxando as cobertas da cama para que Severo pudesse colocar Nathan gentilmente nela. Hermione sentou-se nos pés da cama e cuidadosamente tirou os sapatos dele. Ela se levantou, desabotoou as vestes e desfez o nó já solto da gravata dele, removendo-a também. Queria tirar as vestes dele, mas não podia fazer isso sozinha.

– Severo – ela sussurrou. – Você pode segurá-lo sentado? Eu quero tirar as vestes dele – ela pediu.

Quando estava pronta, Hermione assentiu para Severo, que vagarosamente levantou Nathan para uma posição sentada. Ela tirou as vestes do filho como se ele fosse o seu bebê de quatro anos novamente. Quando Severo não o colocou de volta imediatamente, ela mudou sua atenção do Nathan para o homem que o segurava. Severo olhava para suas mãos segurando as mãos menores do filho deles juntas, com Nathan reclinado sobre ele, a cabeça descansando perto do queixo dele. Foi com pesar que ela interrompeu o momento:

– Terminei.

Severo colocou Nathan de volta no colchão calmamente, abaixando a cabeça dele cuidadosamente no travesseiro. Hermione cobriu seu menino e depois sentiu as proteções avisando-a que alguém estava na porta. Ela beijou a testa dele e deixou o quarto, deixando pai e filho sozinhos e fechando a porta atrás de si.

Hermione abriu a porta dos seus aposentos para Harry e Remo.

– Como ele está? – Harry perguntou assim que entrou na sala de estar.

– Ele está dormindo, como o encontramos. Ele está fisicamente bem. Nós saberemos mais de manhã – ela disse, sentando-se perto da lareira com um suspiro.

– Ele ficará bem, Hermione – Remo assegurou. – Ele é um menino esperto e forte; ele entenderá.

Hermione assentiu. Estava emocional e fisicamente cansada, agora que a adrenalina voltava aos níveis normais.

– Onde está o Snape? – Harry perguntou, afiado.

– Ele está com o Nathan – Hermione respondeu.

– O quê? – Harry se levantou da poltrona que acabara de ocupar para mover-se em direção ao quarto. Hermione trancou a porta em tempo de obstruir o avanço de Harry. – Abra a porta, Hermione – ele ordenou.

– Não, Harry – ela disse. – Você já interferiu demais.

– Você deixou o Nathan sozinho com o Snape! É Claro que eu vou interferir! – ele disse tudo muito alto.

– Não, não vai, e abaixe a voz! – Hermione sibilou.

– Harry – Remo disse com uma voz de advertência.

– Fique fora disso, Remo – ele avisou o lobisomem. – Hermione! – Harry estava indignado. – Abra a porta, ou eu vou... – Ele a encarava.

Ela fechou os olhos, cansada demais para passar um discurso no Harry. – Eu não vou abrir, e nem você vai. Estou cansada demais para discutir com você, Harry. – Ela deixou a poltrona e foi até ele. – Severo é o pai dele, e ele pode ficar com o Nathan quando quiser – acrescentou, tirando a mão dele da maçaneta com alguma dificuldade. – Vá para casa, Harry – ela pediu. – Podemos conversar quando não estiver tão cansada para infernizá-lo. – Ela o encarou.

– Hermione, você não pode deixar o Snape lá dentro...

– Agora não, Harry – ela ergueu a voz para interrompê-lo. – Vá para casa.

– Venha, Harry. – Remo o puxou.

– Isso não está certo, Hermione – ele disse antes de sair com Remo. Ela suspirou quando a porta se fechou.

Sacando sua varinha mais uma vez, ela destrancou a porta do quarto e entrou silenciosamente, para não perturbar o sono do menino dormindo. A cena que seus olhos encontraram lhe tirou o fôlego e fez sua esperança ressurgir no seu peito. Severo estava sentado no canto da cama, olhando para o rosto do Nathan, com uma mão na cabeça do filho, traçando formas confortantes com o dedão na testa do menino. Na outra mão, ele tinha o colar pressionado ao peito do Nathan e estava obviamente sentindo as batidas do coração dele. Severo não notou a entrada dela. Ela aproximou-se do par vagarosamente, mas despertou Severo assim mesmo, que tirou suas mãos de Nathan e colocou o colar no criado mudo.

– Vou deixá-lo com você – ele disse, obviamente sentindo-se estranho com quão descuidado ela o encontrara.

Hermione tomou as mãos dele nas suas e, olhando nos olhos dele, disse:

– Tudo vai ficar bem. – E ela quis dizer cada palavra, na sua esperança renovada no futuro deles. – Ele vai nos perdoar.

Severo deslizou as mãos das suas e assentiu. Ele baixou a cabeça e tinha a mão na maçaneta da porta para sair quando Hermione disse:

– Feliz Aniversário, Severo. – Ele saiu sem deixar uma palavra ou um olhar para trás, e Hermione não esperava que ele agisse de forma diferente. Ela tomou o lugar dele no canto da cama e observou o subir e descer do peito do Nathan. – Você foi o presente dele – ela murmurou –, e ele aceitou. – Ela sorriu. – Tudo vai ficar bem.

* * *

**A/N:** Sim, as coisas estão complicadas para alguns, mas aparentemente melhores para outros. E você? Como você se sente? Quero saber; deixe um review. :0)

Quero agradecer minha beta BastetAzazis, mas também as outras pessoas que colaboram com essa fic: MiGranger, Snarkyroxy e GinnyW. Muito obrigada. :0)

**No próximo capítulo… **Nathan acorda e enfrenta seus pais.


	21. Capítulo 21: Sofrendo

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**AVISO:** Esta história se passa no futuro e contém spoilers do livro 6! Esteja avisado/a!

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo vinte e um! Nathan acorda e tem que encarar sua nova realidade. Como ele vai agir?

* * *

**Capítulo 21: Sofrendo**

Nathan sentiu sua boca ficar seca e lançou a língua para fora para molhar os lábios. Respirou fundo, mas não abriu os olhos. Ele se espreguiçou e bocejou, e algo estava estranho; _aquilo_ o seu cérebro adormecido registrou. Rolou e se espreguiçou mais um pouco. _O que estava estranho?_ Claro, essa cama era macia e interminável. _Bom_ – ele pensou –, _igual a da mamãe_. Mãe? Ele abriu os olhos e avaliou os arredores. Não estava na sua cama. _Por que não estou no meu quarto?_ Ele esfregou os olhos, forçando sua mente a trabalhar.

E ele se arrependeu do esforço.

Os acontecimentos da noite anterior vieram rapidamente com a consciência, e Snape era novamente seu pai. _Onde estou?_ Ele se sentou na cama, agora preocupado. Nathan não se lembrava de deixar a sala dos troféus. Olhou ao redor e finalmente descobriu onde estava. Fechou os olhos e se jogou de volta no travesseiro macio. Aquilo só poderia significar que sua _mãe_ estava aqui. Quem a chamou? Ele não queria vê-la!

Nathan abriu os olhos para olhar fixamente para o dossel da cama da mãe. Precisava sair dali. Sentou-se na cama novamente, procurando suas roupas. Encontrou-as em uma cadeira e se moveu para colocá-las rapidamente. Ele estava se vestindo com as costas viradas para a porta quando a ouviu abrir. _Droga!_

– Nathan. – Ouviu sua mãe dizer.

Ele parou de abotoar suas vestes e permaneceu imóvel, sem se virar na direção de Hermione.

– Não quis acordá-lo. – Ele ouviu a voz dela dizendo, agora mais próxima. – Você parecia muito cansado na noite passada. Está se sentindo melhor? – A voz macia dela só aumentava sua raiva.

Então uma mão repousou no seu ombro. Nathan ficou ainda mais estático antes de tirar a mão para longe dele.

– Estou bem – ele disse simplesmente e recomeçou a abotoar as vestes.

– Nathan, nós deveríamos conversar sobre o que aconteceu ontem.

– Não quero falar sobre isso – ele a informou.

– Eu sei que você tem muitas perguntas e, pela primeira vez, eu posso lhe dar as respostas. – As palavras da mãe o fizeram virar-se para encará-la.

Nathan queria dizer-lhe o quanto não precisava de nenhuma das respostas dela agora, mas simplesmente falou:

– Já sei o que queria saber, devo estar atrasado para a aula.

Nathan passou por Hermione e foi para a porta, mas esta se fechou com um estrondo. Ele virou-se irritado e olhou feio para ela.

– Você está dispensado das aulas – ela disse. – Temos a manhã toda para conversar.

– Conversar sobre o quê?! – ele devolveu, cansado dela. – Então o Snape é o meu pai. Grande coisa!

– Sim, é uma grande coisa. Você sabe que é uma grande coisa – Hermione retrucou, olhando feio para ele. Ela suspirou. – Por favor, vamos conversar sobre isso.

Nathan segurou os olhos dela com os seus por um momento antes de dizer:

– Não vejo razão.

Hermione franziu a testa. – Você não quer que o seu pai faça parte da sua vida? Não quer conhecê-lo e conviver com ele? Você pode fazer tudo isso agora, esta é a razão.

Nathan sonhara com tudo aquilo que sua mãe lhe dizia. Desejara um pai por tanto tempo, e agora tinha um. Ele sabia quem era o seu pai e sabia que nunca teria aquilo. _Não preciso deles_.

– Não quero mais nada disso. Não quero e não preciso. Não preciso de nenhum de vocês – Nathan disse.

– Quer saber o quanto ele estava preocupado com você ontem? – Ela andou na sua direção vagarosamente. – Ele estava muito preocupado. E eu também estava muito preocupada. O Severo gosta de você, Nathan.

Nathan balançava a cabeça, recusando-as a acreditar no que ela lhe dizia. _Ela é uma mentirosa_ – lembrou-se. _Você não precisa das mentiras dela_.

Ele cerrou os dentes e disse:

– Eu não acredito em você. Tudo que você diz é mentira. Você nunca quis que eu soubesse que o Prof. Snape era o meu pai; nunca quis que eu fosse feliz com ele.

– Nathan, isso não é verdade. – Ela se aproximou ainda mais, e ele deu a volta no quarto para longe dela.

– Você poderia ter me contado. Ele não era nenhuma ameaça para nós! Ele não estava em Azkaban, não era perigoso. Você até falou que ele era honrado e bom. Deveria ter me contado! Você sabia que eu queria saber. Eu passei um mês com ele, fazendo perguntas estúpidas sobre o meu pai, me fazendo de bobo! Vocês estavam rindo? Ele lhe contou como eu era patético cada vez que perguntava sobre o meu pai para ele? – Nathan estava gritando agora.

– Nathan – ela tentou interrompê-lo.

– Deve ter sido bom rir de mim, ou vocês teriam me contado antes. Vocês iriam me contar algum dia? Estavam planejando para que eu descobrisse assim e me deixasse ainda mais miserável? Porque é exatamente como me sinto. Está feliz agora?! – Ele respirava com dificuldade. Nathan queria machucá-la fisicamente para que ela pudesse sentir como doía.

Hermione foi rapidamente até ele, não lhe dando chances de escapar. Ela o abraçou forte. O abraço sufocava, e a dor no seu peito ficava insuportável.

– Eu não estou feliz, não estou feliz. Estou miserável também. Nunca quis magoar você. Desculpa, desculpa – ela sussurrava em seu ouvido.

Ele não queria ouvir as desculpas dela, Nathan queria que ela fosse embora; queria que a dor diminuísse. Ele lutou, e ela o abraçou com mais força. Ele urrou e lutou com mais determinação, até que ela não conseguiu mais segurá-lo.

Olhou para ela, respirando com força. Ela estava à beira de lágrimas, e ele não teve dó.

– Não ponha mais as mãos em mim – disse. – Não quero ouvir as suas mentiras nunca mais. Eu odeio você! – Nathan sacou sua varinha, respirou fundo algumas vezes, e entoou o encantamento que abriu a porta para ele. Antes de sair, entretanto, virou-se para sua mãe boquiaberta e acrescentou calmamente: – De agora em diante, eu vou morar com o tio Harry.

Virou-se e a ouviu soluçar. E não voltou atrás. Ele sequer a espiou com o canto do olho. Ela se sentiria tão mal quanto ele, e era isso o que ele queria. Só então, Nathan saiu.

---

Severo passou o que restara da noite anterior pensando sobre o que acontecera. Com uma declaração, ele tomara seu lugar como pai do Nathan e já estava certamente condenado agora. Ele xingou baixinho, mas não tinha como escapar desta vez. Ele o reivindicara, seu coração o reivindicara, e ele era agora oficialmente o pai do Nathan, independente do que era melhor e prudente.

Como Severo havia previsto, logo que percebera quem o menino realmente era, a situação pediu que ele agisse, e sua necessidade de tomar novas decisões, aumentando assim o número de erros que cometeu na vida, já estava dando resultado. O que passou na sua mente enquanto carregara Nathan para a cama revolvia em torno da dor que ele já estava causando ao seu filho, que ele sabia que era apenas uma amostra do que estava por vir. O olhar apavorado no rosto do Nathan no seu escritório, o fato dele tirar o colar, o jeito que ele tomou refúgio na sala dos troféus, eram todas ações que diziam muito sobre como era improvável que _tudo ficaria bem_, como a Granger continuava dizendo.

Severo revirou os olhos. A mulher era louca, mas amava o menino. Se as reações anteriores ao comportamento odioso do Nathan fossem tomadas como referência, ela estaria miserável no momento em que o menino acordasse.

Ele sabia que o comportamento odioso do Nathan o atingiria também. _O que o menino vai fazer?_ Severo sabia que era inútil tentar prever o comportamento do Nathan, aprendera isso no mês de detenções. Não havia como saber o que o Nathan faria.

Mas não havia meios de convencer sua mente disso.

A última coisa que Severo achou que Nathan faria seria aceitar bem a notícia, embora imagens do seu filho sorrindo para ele enquanto trabalhava em uma poção, exatamente onde aquele lufa-lufa estava agora, cruzou sua mente, e ele podia se ver assentindo em aprovação para reconhecer a poção perfeita apenas para ver o sorriso crescer mais.

– Sr. Carson, fique com a boca fechada pelo resto da aula. Cinco pontos a menos para a Lufa-lufa – Severo disse indiferentemente ao aluno do terceiro ano falando, pelo que parecia ser a milionésima vez, com seu colega enquanto preparava a poção designada para a aula dupla desta manhã.

Nathan aceitá-lo também era perturbador em muitos sentidos. Ele não sabia como ser pai. E se o menino esperasse mais do que ele pudesse dar? Severo não estava para começar a abraçar e acariciar, como vira Potter fazer. Não podia se imaginar dando voltas de vassoura, jogando Snap Explosivo, ou qualquer dessas coisas bobas. Será que ele gostaria disso? Era isso que ele desejava de um pai? Severo de repente percebeu que não conhecia Nathan nem um pouco, e isso era estranhamente triste.

Ao invés de pensar em tudo que perdeu da vida do Nathan, Severo escolheu se concentrar no que era mais provável de acontecer. Se seu filho já estivesse acordado, ele deveria estar gritando com a mãe, culpando-a por tudo que dera errado na sua jovem vida. Ele vira Nathan fazer isso antes, e Severo não o condenaria por isso. Na posição do Nathan, ele faria pior. Gritos de acusações eram uma brisa leve na tempestade da sua vida.

Severo piscou por mais tempo que o normal para apagar a imagem que aquilo trazia à mente, e quando reabriu os olhos, viu somente uma menina da Corvinal mexendo um caldeirão com grande concentração na bancada mais próxima de sua mesa. A aula logo acabaria, e ele descobriria o que seria da sua vida de agora em diante. Certamente, Granger o estaria esperando para uma conversa, com ou sem o Nathan.

---

Hermione olhava pela janela para a manhã branca e fria. A vista bonita dos jardins nevados ajudara a acalmá-la depois que Nathan saiu há algumas horas. Tudo dera errado. Nathan não estava apenas aborrecido e magoado, ele estava furioso, e a fúria determinada dele de se afastar nesse momento difícil e confuso era devastadora para ela; ele preferira ficar sozinho.

Uma criança que passava pelo que ele acabara de passar não deveria ficar sozinha, mas sua presença parecia trazer o pior dele neste momento. Magoava. Saber que seu próprio filho não conseguia tolerar olhar para ela sem se sentir com raiva, traído, vulnerável... Magoava mais do que Hermione poderia ter imaginado. As coisas que ele dissera...

Ela estava grata por Severo não estar com eles quando Nathan acordou. Depois que as coisas se acalmaram na noite anterior, Hermione repassara a última cena de Severo com Nathan na sua cabeça e desejara que Severo tivesse ficado com eles então. Agora, tudo que podia pensar era em como o desastre seria maior se ele tivesse ficado. Ela não sabia o quão preparado Severo estava para lidar com esse nível de ódio de alguém que ele gostava, sabendo como esse sentimento ainda era frágil para ele e como ele era reservado com relação aos sentimentos. Severo não teria entendido...

Hermione tomara essas horas para ser pessimista para variar. Machucava, mas agora ela se sentia preparada para lutar e endireitar as coisas como deveriam ter sido desde o começo. Era tudo culpa sua que essa situação atingira tais proporções, e ela daria um jeito nisso. Hermione não deixaria suas felicidades escaparem de suas mãos agora que todas as cartas estavam na mesa. Ela não tinha mais nada a perder.

Respirando fundo, Hermione deixou seus aposentos em Hogwarts. Queria acreditar que realmente não tinha nada a perder, mas no fundo ela sabia que só doía porque tudo estava para ser perdido. Hermione queria que o sentimento desaparecesse. Sua ansiedade não a deixava ficar esperando mais. Começaria agora mesmo, e a única espera que faria seria por Severo, no escritório dele.

---

Harry olhava fixamente para o relatório que deveria estar preenchendo. Hermione perdera a cabeça e o levava para a insanidade junto com ela. Esfregou a testa, tentando aliviar a dor ali.

– Dia ruim, chefe? – Tonks perguntou num tom de deboche.

Harry só suspirou.

Quando ele não disse nada, ela perguntou mais séria:

– Está se sentindo bem, Harry?

Harry sentiu a preocupação de Tonks. – Dor de cabeça – disse simplesmente, sem erguer a cabeça para olhá-la; ela agora pegara uma cadeira e sentava-se nela invertida, de frente para o Harry.

– Você sabe qual a causa dela? – ela compeliu.

– Sim – Harry disse, e depois finalmente olhou para ela. – O seu marido.

Tonks segurou o encosto da cadeira com as duas mãos à distância de um braço, afastando-se da mesa de Harry, mas ainda o encarando com a testa franzida.

– E a Hermione – Harry acrescentou.

Os olhos de Tonks se arregalaram, e Harry percebeu seu erro. – Não, não. Você está me entendendo errado.

O rosto da Tonks relaxou, agora observando Harry curiosamente, esperando por uma explicação.

– Fui até Hogwarts ontem. Desde o Natal que venho querendo esclarecer algumas coisas. Agora eu cuidei do que fui lá para resolver, mas todo o resto está claro como lama.

– Harry, você está fazendo tanto sentido quanto Scrimgeour – Tonks comentou.

– Quanto você sabe sobre o pai do Nathan? – Harry perguntou.

Os olhos da Tonks se estreitaram.

– Sei que o Remo sabe, se é isso que quer saber – ele respondeu a pergunta que ela não fez.

– Eu também sei que Remo sabe, mas ele me diz que o segredo não é dele para contar. O que você descobriu?

– Eu descobri – Harry declarou.

Tonks se aproximou da mesa de Harry novamente, agora segurando as costas da cadeira sob o queixo. – Descobriu... – ela comentou conspiratoriamente, os olhos escurecendo um tom.

– Sim, mas seu marido quer que eu fique quieto.

Tonks revirou os olhos, se endireitando na cadeira novamente. – O Remo é um sem graça. Você vai dar ouvidos a ele?

Harry suspirou, jogando a cabeça para trás por um tempo e trazendo-a de volta para frente. – Eu não sei. A Hermione está completamente maluca! Não posso acreditar que ela... – ele parou de desabafar e respirou fundo. Todo esse ódio estava aumentando sua dor de cabeça. – Acho que o Remo pode estar certo sobre isso. – Fechou os olhos com força, segurando o nariz entre os olhos.

– É o Snape – Tonks declarou.

Harry abriu os olhos rapidamente e olhou fixamente para ela.

– Somente o Snape ou Você-Sabe-Quem são capazes de lhe dar uma dor de cabeça dessas, e vamos e venhamos, o Nathan é o Snape escrito.

Não tinha como negar. – Eu achei que o Snape poderia ser o pai dele, claro, mas ter certeza... – Harry admitiu.

– O que me fez repensar foram as ações da Hermione, com a mudança para o mundo trouxa e tudo mais. Aquilo não fez o menor sentido, depois de tudo que ela fez por ele, o que de certa forma sustentava a teoria deles terem algo romanticamente... – Ela analisou as possibilidades. – Mas sério, Harry. Não é como se o mundo estivesse acabando – Tonks acrescentou depois de apenas um momento, dando um tapa no braço dele.

– Tonks, você não entende. O Nathan também descobriu. Ele estava lá quando o Snape gritou que era o pai dele. Você deveria ter visto a cara dele; o menino estava horrorizado, e com razão – Harry apontou, deixando claro que a situação era grave. – E a Hermione está alimentando a idéia maluca de fazer o Nathan e o Snape interagirem; ela o deixou sozinho com o Snape. Ela perdeu a cabeça!

– O Snape gritou _aquilo_ para o Nathan? – Tonks parecia chocada.

– Ele gritou para mim e nós não sabíamos que o Nathan estava lá, mas mesmo assim... – Harry disse sem dar importância. – Como a Hermione pode confiar no Snape assim? É o Snape!

Tonks deu de ombros. – Se ele é o pai... – Ela bateu o olho no relógio pendurado na parede atrás do Harry e se levantou, colocando a cadeira no lugar. – Preciso correr. Podemos conversar mais depois, Harry. – Ela deixou o escritório, chamando outro auror que acabara de passar pela porta.

_Será que eles não conseguem ver? _– ele pensou, irritado. Parece que Harry era o único pensando no Nathan nesta situação. A Hermione tinha perdido a cabeça, o Remo não estava interferindo, como sempre, e agora a Tonks não se importava nem um pouco. Bem, ele se importava.

---

Severo entrou no seu escritório e não se surpreendeu em encontrar a mulher olhando fixamente para os flocos de neve caindo na janela redonda alta, talvez um pouco decepcionado por ela estar sozinha, mas nem um pouco surpreso.

– Severo – ela reconheceu sua presença, parecendo um pouco alarmada, mas também aliviada.

Ele foi até a mesa, tomando seu lugar atrás dela, de frente para a cadeira de braço que ela ocupava. – Granger – ele disse então, sem saber o que mais dizer.

O silêncio caiu sobre eles enquanto ele observava a luta dela para construir as sentenças na cabeça.

– Ele estava muito chateado – ela lhe contou finalmente. – Ele não sabe o que fazer com a notícia.

Severo não disse nada. Aquilo era esperado como ele lhe dissera antes, mas preferiu ouvir mais antes de jogar isso na cara dela.

Ela continuou:

– Ele está tentando fingir que não é importante e ficou muito receoso quando tentei dizer-lhe o contrário. Ele também não me deixou explicar nada.

Os olhos dela ficaram mais duros quando terminou de dizer aquilo, mas qualquer outra mudança se perdeu para ele quando ela abaixou o olhar para o colo.

– Ele já disse quanto a odeia? – Severo perguntou depois de um tempo.

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para ele, queixo erguido. – Ele não me odeia realmente – ela disse –, ou você.

_Então ele dissera que me odeia também_ – Severo concluiu. – Quanto ele não nos odeia? – perguntou, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

Ela suspirou. – Muito – Granger admitiu.

– Posso falar agora? – ele ousou provocar.

– Não, não pode! – ela contrariou firmemente, os olhos cansados reganhando um pouco do brilho usual. – Se tivesse me ouvido, isso não teria acontecido. Você não pode dizer absolutamente nenhuma palavra, Severo Snape!

Severo reclinou na cadeira, erguendo as duas sobrancelhas para transmitir uma surpresa que ele não sentia realmente com relação à explosão dela. – Ele nos odeia tanto assim?

– Ele disse que vai morar com o Harry. Isto é o quanto ele nos odeia!

Aquelas palavras realmente o surpreenderam, fazendo-o franzir a testa. – Ele não vai morar com o Potter.

Hermione revirou os olhos. – Estou aqui dizendo que o Nathan está chateado, confuso, e recluso, e você só se importa quando ouve o nome do Harry! – Ela estava para lá de irritada e nervosa e aflita. – Já passou da hora de você escolher suas prioridades, Severo!

Severo estreitou os olhos com o tom dela, mas ao invés de responder as acusações, ele finalmente decidiu usar suas próximas palavras para colocar algum senso na mulher. – Você obviamente sabe que isso tudo é culpa sua, Granger. Você trouxe esse menino à vida e decidiu criá-lo dentro de uma bolha de mentiras e falsas esperanças. Como você poderia esperar que ele não a odiasse? – E sentindo a vontade dela de interrompê-lo, ele acrescentou rapidamente: – Sim, ele a odeia de verdade, e me odeia também, claro, mas não há nenhuma novidade nisso. Cresça, mulher! Você não pode mais viver seu conto de fadas!

O lábio inferior dela tremeu com a resposta que ele sabia que ela lutava para segurar. Mas era verdade; tudo que dissera não era nada além da verdade.

Depois de um silêncio tenso, ela falou numa voz surpreendentemente controlada. – Você conhece o Nathan, Severo? – ela perguntou e fez uma pausa. – Eu sei que não e não estou feliz por isso, mas estou feliz, sim, com o fato de _eu_ conhecê-lo. Sei como o coração dele é grande, como ele é realmente sensível e carinhoso. – A verdade que ela entregava com os olhos deixava impossível duvidar das palavras dela.

– Ele está bravo, sentindo-se traído. Nathan está sofrendo. – A voz dela perdeu um pouco da firmeza anterior. Ela levantou-se para andar de um lado para o outro na sala e, depois de respirar fundo algumas vezes, continuou: – Ele também está confuso, Severo. Por mais prudente que ele seja, não acho que tinha algo preparado para esse cenário. – Ela jogou os braços para o ar para enfatizar o ponto. – Ele precisa de nós agora, para ajudá-lo a esclarecer as coisas. Ele não vai fazer as coisas ficarem fáceis para nós, mas se o deixarmos resolver por si só, ele alimentará as idéias erradas e pode vir a realmente nos odiar, então. Nathan é muito introspectivo, Severo. Se não agirmos agora, não haverá volta. Ele é muito teimoso e assim que tomar uma decisão, será muito difícil fazê-lo ver a razão.

Granger ainda andava de um lado para o outro, mas parou o movimento por um pequeno instante. Ela parecia perturbada por alguma memória. Fechou os olhos e disse: – Não quero ouvir o Nathan dizer que me odeia nunca mais – e olhando para ele, acrescentou –, especialmente se o sentimento estiver realmente ali. – Um olhar assombrado tomou conta do rosto dela. – Sei que se importa com ele, Severo. Não vai querer ouvir também, acredite.

Severo poderia ter dito a ela que estava acostumado com o ódio que as pessoas sentiam por ele, ou tentar dissuadi-la de saber que se importava com o Nathan, mas não sentiu vontade. Era uma compreensão estranha, mas ele realmente queria se importar com o menino e queria que as pessoas, ou pelo menos essa mulher aqui, soubessem que ele se importava com o filho. – Pare de divagar e me diga qual é o seu plano.

E o sorriso que encheu o rosto da mulher era ofuscante.

– Sorrir como uma louca não vai me ressegurar. – Irritantemente, aquilo só fez o sorriso dela mais autêntico, agora alcançando os olhos castanhos.

Ela sentou-se novamente. – Vocês dois precisam passar algum tempo juntos, fora da sala de aula, claro. Ele precisa vê-lo como mais que professor dele. – Ela batia nos lábios com um dedo, obviamente pensando.

Severo fez uso daquele tempo para entender o que ela acabara de dizer. Passar tempo com o Nathan fora da sala de aula? Aquilo significava que ele agiria como... pai! E a realidade do momento o atingiu. _Sou pai_.

– Livros! – Granger exclamou, despertando-o. – Ele adora livros, e você tem uma coleção impressionante nos seus aposentos. – Ela sorriu novamente.

– Não posso fazer isso – ele se viu dizendo.

Ela ficou séria. – É claro que pode – assegurou. – Tudo que você tem que fazer é dizer que tem um livro para dar a ele, e ele seguirá como uma abelha atrás de mel.

– Eu simplesmente não posso – ele reafirmou e levantou-se, dando as costas para ela para satisfazer a necessidade de privacidade dos seus pensamentos. Severo podia sentir os olhos dela nas suas costas, mas a idéia de falhar dominava seus sentidos. Falharia com seu filho, sabia que sim. Maldita hora que o Potter apareceu! Tudo estava perfeito antes daquele estorvo decidir desafiá-lo. Potter estúpido!

Nathan não precisava dele. Seu filho ia bem sem saber a verdade. Severo repassou a noite anterior na mente mais uma vez e lembrou como seu filho estivera impotente. Quando carregara Nathan para a cama, Severo pensara sobre como o menino nos seus braços era vulnerável. Quando ajudara a prepará-lo para a noite de sono, Severo estivera ressegurado pelo peso no menino recostado contra o seu peito; o jeito como Granger manipulava Nathan tão carinhosamente... Agora ele só podia pensar em como seu filho era frágil... Expressões desprotegidas, cruas; Nathan parecera sereno quando dormia, tão inocente...

E agora, Severo certamente destruiria o que restava de bom na vida do seu filho. Não podia fazer isso, mas não podia impedir que acontecesse – ele não era nenhum pai. Severo fechou os olhos, pesaroso. Não podia repetir o que seu pai fizera com ele.

Uma mão pousou no seu ombro direito e Severo quase se contraiu. – Será um bom pai, Severo. Já é. – A voz dela era um carinho, mas as palavras não traziam nenhum conforto. Severo não podia acreditar nela. – Sei que acha que não, mas ser um bom pai tem tudo a ver com se importar e querer o que é melhor para o seu filho, e você já faz isso. – A mão saiu do seu ombro depois de um aperto encorajador somente para tocar o seu rosto, puxando seu cabelo para trás da orelha e efetivamente fazendo seus olhos se abrirem novamente. – Você pode fazer isso, Severo. Acredito em você – ela acrescentou, e a voz, mão e palavras acariciavam seus sentidos, e desta vez eram todas efetivas.

Severo estava confuso com Hermione Granger mais uma vez. _Como ela pode acreditar em mim assim?_ E estranhamente, sentia que deveria acreditar nela em contrapartida. Será que conseguiria? Severo virou a cabeça e a viu olhando para ele com clara preocupação. _Quem é essa mulher? _Ele só podia olhar fixamente para ela.

Granger sorriu. – Venha, vamos encontrar mais maneiras de fazer o Nathan falar com você – ela disse, puxando seu braço, chamando-o para sua mesa. – Ele adora poções, mas isso está fora de questão já que é tudo que fazem juntos durante a aula.

Severo a seguiu até a mesa e a observou, fascinado com a fé que ela tinha nas pessoas e em como ela era realmente corajosa. Talvez aquelas características que sempre o fizera pensar nos grifinórios como imbecis imprudentes fossem, na verdade, algo a se admirar neles. Granger ainda falava animadamente, como se todos os problemas da vida dela estivessem para ser resolvidos da melhor maneira imaginável, quando a verdade era que estavam apenas piorando.

– ...mas não tenho certeza. Ele pode se interessar em falar sobre...

– Vou tentar – ele se pegou interrompendo o relato incoerente das muitas formas de chegar ao Nathan. _O que diabos estou fazendo? Perdi a cabeça!_

Ela olhava fixamente para ele agora, procurando, deixando-o desconfortável com tal exame minucioso, até que finalmente assentiu. – É tudo que precisamos.

Severo baixou os olhos para a superfície da mesa, querendo que o silêncio que seguiu aquela declaração curta, bem como essa conversa como um todo, acabasse logo. _Droga!_ Ele estava comprometido; não tinha como voltar atrás agora.

– Por mais que eu não queira, preciso voltar para Londres – ela abençoadamente respondeu às suas preces silenciosas. – Manterei contato com você para notícias e outras coisas – Granger acrescentou.

Severo a ouviu levantar-se para sair e levantou-se também. Ele continuou em silêncio enquanto a acompanhava até a porta do seu escritório, que ela esperou que ele abrisse para ela e assim ele o fez. Ela estava passando por ele na porta quando se virou para encará-lo novamente, uma luminosidade perturbadora nos grandes olhos castanhos. – Obrigada, Severo. – E ela deu um meio sorriso antes de tomar o rumo pelo corredor em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

Ele a acompanhou com os olhos até não conseguir mais vê-la. Quando notara que não estava sozinho ali, era tarde demais. Severo olhou para a sonserina o observando estranhamente. – Perdeu alguma coisa, Srta. Yaxley? – A menina balançou a cabeça em resposta e saiu rapidamente. Severo bateu a porta.

---

– Nathan! – Andy exclamou ao vê-lo parado à janela do dormitório.

– Ei, Andy – Nathan respondeu, não tão entusiasticamente.

– O que aconteceu com você? Harry Potter estava lhe procurando ontem à noite, e depois você não voltou para dormir. O Prof. Lupin veio aqui para dizer que você estava dispensado das aulas esta manhã, mas ele não disse o porquê. Você está metido em confusão?

– Não. – Nathan se esquecera de seus amigos. Não podia contar a eles que tinha finalmente descoberto quem era o seu pai. Ele não diria que era filho do Snape. – Eu... – _Pense em alguma coisa!_ – Eu estava com a minha mãe – pôs para fora.

Andy ainda olhava para ele, esperando pelo resto da explicação. Nathan abriu a boca para dizer o que quer que viesse a mente, mas Kevin chegou naquele exato momento. – Nathan! Onde você estava?

– Ele estava com a mãe dele – Andy se adiantou em responder.

– Sua mãe? Era por isso que Harry Potter estava atrás de você ontem à noite? – Kevin complementou sua pergunta.

– Estava com a minha mãe. Ela... veio me visitar. – Nathan conseguiu mais tempo para pensar em alguma outra coisa para explicar sua ausência.

– Algum problema? – Andy perguntou cuidadosamente.

Nathan pensou em usar a desculpa da sua mãe doente, mas pensando nas possibilidades daquela mentira, achou melhor não. Eles a veriam no final de semana, de qualquer forma. – Na verdade, não – respondeu. – Minha mãe está bem, mas... ela queria me ver.

– Mas ela está aqui todo fim de semana, não está? – Kevin comentou. – Podemos ser dispensados das aulas se nossos pais vêm nos visitar? – A expressão do Kevin mudou de confusa para pensativa. – Isso seria útil...

– Vocês sabem como são as mães. – Nathan deu de ombros. – De qualquer forma, ficou tarde e eu fiquei nos aposentos dela para passar a noite. Ela ia ficar aqui toda a manhã de hoje, então pediu ao Prof. Lupin que me dispensasse das aulas. – _Aqui está. É verdade, mas não toda a verdade. Excelente!_ – parabenizou-se.

– Que sorte! – Andy disse. – Talvez eu possa convencer meus pais a me visitarem numa segunda-feira de manhã. Seria ótimo ser dispensado da aula do Snape.

Snape. Nathan ficou sério. – Podemos ir ao Salão Principal para almoçar? Não comi muito no café da manhã; estou com fome – disse, querendo esquecer o homem e seguir com sua vida normal.

Não houve objeções à sua sugestão, e eles falavam sobre o que ele perdera naquela manhã de aulas enquanto desciam para o Salão Principal. Nada extraordinário aconteceu no caminho para lá, como esperado. _Claro que nada mudou na vida da escola!_ – Nathan pensou, irritado consigo mesmo. Por que algo mudaria no castelo porque o Prof. Snape era o seu pai? Não mudaria. Mas ele não podia encarar aqueles que passavam por eles nos corredores. Nathan andava olhando para os pés.

Somente quando Nathan viu os pés de Andy pisarem no que ele sabia ser o piso do Salão Principal foi que percebeu que o Prof. Snape estaria lá. Ele não seguiu Andy ou Kevin. Outros alunos passaram por ele, e só depois de um tempo, convencendo-se de que estava sendo um bebê covarde, foi que olhou para cima. Seus olhos foram diretamente para o lugar à esquerda da Diretora – o lugar _vazio_. Aliviado, Nathan olhou para o resto do corpo docente que se juntava à Diretora para o almoço e encontrou o Prof. Lupin o observando. Aquilo o deixou apreensivo novamente.

– Você não estava com fome? – Kevin chamou, e Nathan finalmente foi para a mesa, sentando-se com eles. Kevin olhava para ele, e Andy também. Mais entretidos com a conversa ao redor, eles logo se esqueceram do comportamento estranho do Nathan.

Nathan comeu pouco. Ele ainda podia sentir os olhos do Prof. Lupin nele de tempos em tempos. _O que ele quer? A mamãe deve ter lhe dito para ficar de olho em mim _– pensou, bravo com Hermione novamente. Ele nem provou a sobremesa. Os outros terminaram e estavam prontos para seguir para as aulas da tarde quando Andy, sentado em frente ao Nathan, cumprimentou:

– Boa tarde, Prof. Lupin.

– Boa tarde, Andrew, meninas, meninos – veio a resposta acima da cabeça do Nathan. – Como estão hoje?

Várias respostas seguiram a pergunta do Prof. Lupin, mas Nathan ficou em silêncio.

– E você, Nathan? – ele ouviu, então. – Não gosta de torta de maçã?

– Não muito, professor. Não tem chocolate nela.

– Eu sempre tenho chocolate no meu escritório, se precisar – Prof. Lupin disse, os olhos transmitindo o significado real daquela oferta.

Nathan queria aceitar a oferta do Prof. Lupin, mas sabia que ele trabalhava sob as ordens da sua mãe. Sentiu a necessidade de agradece mesmo assim:

– Obrigado, professor.

Lupin assentiu solenemente e deixou o Salão Principal pelas portas principais. Nathan baixou o olhar para a torta intocada. Ele queria confiar no Prof. Lupin, mas… Realmente ele não tinha ninguém.

– Já vi você comer torta de maçã antes. O problema não é a torta, é? – Kevin perguntou para ele.

– Eu não quero comer a torta estúpida! Será que eu não posso ter um dia sem torta?! – Nathan devolveu, bravo com seus pais novamente, mas tendo somente Kevin em quem descontar sua frustração.

– Está bem, está bem! – Kevin afastou-se dele. – Não coma a torta.

Nathan pegou o garfo e cravou na torta ofensiva. Ele não ligou para o recuo dos seus amigos; só precisava de um tempo para si mesmo.

Depois que Nathan deixou o Salão Principal, Josefina virou-se para Andy e perguntou:

– O que há de errado com ele?

– Não sei, Jose. Ele está assim desde que voltou do tempo que passou com a mãe – Andy respondeu.

– Talvez devêssemos ir atrás dele... – ela sugeriu.

– Boa sorte! – Kevin disse.

Jose olhava recriminatoriamente para Kevin. – Era por isso que Harry Potter estava aqui ontem? – ela perguntou então. – Ele é o padrinho do Nathan, não é?

– Talvez – Kevin respondeu franzindo a testa. – Acho que alguma coisa está errada, mas ele não quer contar para nós.

– Você acha que tem algo a ver com o Malfoy? Harry Potter estava falando com ele sobre isso ontem, lembra? – Andy sugeriu.

– Sim, você pode estar certo, mas por que ele não nos contaria então? – Kevin contrariou.

Andy deu de ombros. Jose ficou quieta por um tempo, mas logo se virou para falar sobre outras coisas com as demais meninas. Kevin estava intrigado, mas foi trazido de volta de suas divagações por uma discussão dos últimos resultados do quadribol profissional.

Nathan foi para a biblioteca. Estava quieto, apenas alguns alunos mais velhos estavam lá, a maioria corvinais. Ele escolheu uma mesa isolada num canto escuro e sentou-se segurando a cabeça nas mãos, os cotovelos apoiados no tampo da mesa. _Eles não podem me atingir assim!_ – Nathan chamou sua própria atenção. Como ele iria fazer sua vida voltar ao normal se não conseguia ignorar os seus pais? E o Prof. Snape nem estava lá! Nathan esmurrou a mesa em frustração atraindo olhares curiosos dos outros na biblioteca. Ele olhou feio para eles, mas depois suspirou. _Droga!_

Era mais difícil do que Nathan esperava, mas ele conseguiria. Não precisava deles e viveria sua vida muito bem sem eles. Só precisava se esforçar mais. Nathan tinha uma tarde inteira para ignorar seus pais e ser apenas ele mesmo, com suas aulas e amigos. Levantou-se e saiu determinado da biblioteca, pronto para encarar um Trasgo, ou assim ele pensou.

As aulas da tarde passaram sem maiores problemas para ele. Seus problemas ressurgiram quando chegou ao Salão Principal para o jantar. Ele estava lá – seu pai. Nathan não podia entrar. Não estava olhando, mas sabia que o Prof. Snape tinha os olhos fixos nele. Tinha que ir embora.

– Eu... esqueci uma coisa na sala de aula. Vou para a biblioteca depois disso, vejo vocês mais tarde – Nathan disse rapidamente aos amigos e, sem deixar espaço para perguntas, saiu por onde entrara.

Dois lances de escada depois, ele parou, respirando com dificuldade. – O que está errado comigo? – murmurou. Por mais que estivesse se punindo, Nathan não voltou ao Salão Principal naquela noite.

Na manhã seguinte, ele acordou com uma resolução nova. Tomaria café da manhã não importasse quem estivesse no Salão Principal. Ele não dormiu bem, estava com fome e não deixaria nenhum morcego o encarando fazer seu dia ficar ainda pior!

Nathan sorriu quando não encontrou nenhum morcego no salão. _Ótimo! Ainda melhor!_ Estava no meio do café da manhã quando o morcegão chegou por uma porta lateral. Eles travaram olhares quando Snape parou a meio caminho do seu lugar. Nathan engoliu seu suco com dificuldade. O momento passou em segundos, mas pareceram horas para Nathan. Sentindo um aperto no peito, se levantou. Snape não tirou os olhos dele. O aperto aumentou, e Nathan tinha que deixar o Salão Principal para respirar.

Severo observou Nathan sair, suspirando e finalmente tomando seu lugar. O menino ainda estava fugindo dele, provando ser tão imprevisível quanto Severo achou que seria. Quem diria que um grifinório, um dos únicos na sua história de professor a nunca temê-lo, estaria fugindo do Salão Principal ao vê-lo? Seu filho, um covarde? Ele sabia que Nathan não era um covarde, mas…

O raciocínio de Severo foi interrompido pelo correio corujal. Para ser mais específico, por uma carta que uma das corujas derrubou nos seus ovos mexidos. Severo revirou os olhos quando percebeu quem era o remetente.

**_Caro Severo,_**

_**Como estão as coisas em Hogwarts? Espero que tenha falado com o Nathan e que ele esteja se sentindo melhor. Por favor, mande notícias.**_

_**Sinceramente,**_

_**Hermione Granger**_

_Como posso falar com o menino se ele está fugindo de mim?_ E ela estaria em Hogwarts naquela tarde; poderia ficar a par da situação por si mesma então! Severo amassou a carta sem pensar duas vezes. Sabia que perdera a cabeça quando concordara em participar do plano maluco dela. Mas a verdade era que Severo queria falar com Nathan, só não sabia como.

Severo espantou a coruja que certamente estivera esperando para levar uma resposta que ele não escreveria. Olhou de volta para o seu prato para ver que sua refeição estava espalhada por tudo e arruinada. Murmurando baixinho, deixou o Salão Principal para outra manhã de aulas. Pelo menos não teria que aturar cabeças-ocas à tarde.

Durante a aula, Severo decidira que não apareceria para o almoço no Salão Principal. Dissera a si mesmo que era porque não queria ver pessoas depois da aula que tivera, mas se fosse honesto, sabia que a razão era outra: Severo não queria perturbar o filho com a sua presença.

Escolhendo passar a tarde em seu laboratório, ele convocou um elfo doméstico e pediu um sanduíche e chá. Severo repassava algumas anotações de pesquisa quando Granger chegou mais tarde naquele dia.

– Por que não respondeu minha carta? – ela perguntou, pulando o costumeiro e educado _boa tarde_.

– Por que responder a uma carta se você estaria aqui para me perguntar pessoalmente? – Severo respondeu.

Ela respirou fundo. – Você falou com ele?

Ele olhou para ela, contemplando suas opções, depois abaixou a cabeça para continuar tomando notas. – Não.

A luz foi bloqueada pelo corpo dela parado bem em frente à sua mesa então. Ele não deu atenção, mas ficou impossível evitá-la quando agachou e ficou cara a cara com ele, segurando a beirada da mesa.

– Não espere muito, Severo. Ele não virá até você. Eu disse que ele não facilitaria as coisas para nós. – A voz dela era suave, manchada com tristeza.

Severo colocou a pena na mesa e encarou Granger. – Já estou fazendo isso contra a minha vontade. Não pressione.

– Eu também não queria que as coisas chegassem a esse ponto. Não estou pressionando... – Ele estreitou os olhos, cortando as palavras dela. – Está bem, então estou pressionando, mas não temos tempo, Severo. – Seu olhar de reprimenda ganhou mais força com as palavras dela. – Não olhe para mim desse jeito! Você pisou na bola desta vez, concerte! Não importa mais o que você quer, não vê? Você disse que era o pai dele, agora é.

– Não me diga o que eu posso ou não fazer, mulher! – ele devolveu.

Ela se levantou à frente da mesa dele. – Então _você_ me diga o que pode ou não fazer, Severo.

– Eu não posso me aproximar de alguém que não está pronto para me encarar, sem estragar seu plano _perfeito_! Não posso ser quem não sou da noite para o dia só porque você está iludida! Não posso concertar os _seus_ erros!

– E o que você _pode_ fazer, Severo? – A voz dela era forte, mas não rude.

O silêncio seguiu aquela pergunta, mas os olhos dela continuaram falando, fortes, incisivos, penetrando nos dele. Ele podia azará-la dali. Podia expulsá-la do seu laboratório. Podia ignorar que ela sequer entrara na sua vida. Podia, mas não faria nada disso. E não teve mesmo, porque ela escolheu sair por si mesma. _Perfeito!_ – pensou sarcasticamente.

---

Nathan passou todo o final de semana no dormitório. Não queria encontrar acidentalmente com sua mãe nos corredores ou na biblioteca. Ele sequer queria ser ocasionalmente encontrado na sala comunal, se qualquer um deles ousasse vir procurá-lo lá. Sim, eles, porque os Professores Lupin e Snape estavam na sua lista de evitados também. Se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, teria que admitir que até seus amigos o deixavam inquieto nestes dias. Era como se todo mundo olhasse para ele e visse _Snape_ escrito na sua testa. Nathan sabia que não era verdade, mas... Ele podia ver isso toda vez que olhava no espelho ou numa janela o refletindo, como agora.

Ele se virou da janela e voltou para a cama. Os livros o mantinham ocupado neste final de semana. Estava quase no fim; quase na hora do almoço deste domingo chato. Ele freqüentava o Salão Principal para as refeições, mas só entrava quando tinha certeza de que nenhum _deles_ estava lá. Teve que esperar até sua mãe sair durante o jantar de ontem, mas as outras refeições foram tranqüilas.

Ele ouviu risos. Os outros meninos estavam vindo para o dormitório.

– ...e não fez nada! Imagine o Prof. Flitwick correndo com aquelas pernas minúsculas dele e dizendo: "Não toquem na coisa peluda! Não toquem na coisa peluda!" – Malcolm Lesner guinchou numa imitação do Prof. Flitwick. Todos os meninos riram. – Foi engraçado demais! – Malcolm acrescentou.

– Layla teve sorte – Kevin comentou. – Você pode imaginar o que o Snape faria se ela cometesse um erro daqueles em Poções?

Várias demonstrações de pesar seguiram aquela declaração, e eles ficaram sérios na mesma hora. Nathan observava os meninos com o canto dos olhos enquanto fingia ler seu livro.

Andy decidiu descontrair um pouco. – Você está destruindo minha sala de aula menina estúpida! Cem pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – ele disse, tentando, mas falhando em imitar o mestre de Poções. Os meninos sorriram com aquilo.

– Você esqueceu da sobrancelha – Kevin disse e repetiu a frase do Andy completando com um exagero de movimentos de sobrancelha. Todos riram daquilo.

Bem, nem todos. Nathan não riu. De fato, ele estava muito sério e concentrado em não chamar a atenção deles. E falhou.

– Nathan faz muito melhor! – Kevin destacou. – Mostra para eles, Nathan.

Todos os presentes se viraram para o Nathan, esperando. Nathan olhava fixamente para o seu livro, sem saber o que fazer. Bem, o que ele sabia era que definitivamente não imitaria seu pai. Sem chance!

– Agora não, Kevin. Estou tentando estudar aqui – disse e fingiu estar concentrado na leitura.

Nathan podia ver pelo canto do olho que eles olhavam um para o outro. Ele podia até ouvir alguns deles comentando sobre algo, mas não tirou os olhos do livro.

O movimento no quarto logo acabou quando a maioria dos meninos voltou para o andar de baixo. No dormitório com Nathan ficaram somente Andy e Kevin.

– O que há de errado com você? – Kevin perguntou num tom acusatório. – Não consegue mais fazer piada? Onde está o Nathan, e o que você fez com ele?

Nathan suspirou, finalmente desviando o olhar do livro. – Não estou com humor para brincadeiras, está bem? Sinto muito se pessoas tentando estudar numa escola o incomodam – disse mais rude do que pretendia. Nathan não podia olhar para seus amigos depois daquilo.

– Não acho que somos bem vindos aqui, Andy. Não vamos perturbar o gênio – Kevin disse, puxando as vestes do Andy, arrastando-o para a porta. Andy resistiu, mas finalmente se deixou levar.

Assim que estava sozinho novamente, Nathan fechou o livro e o jogou nos pés da cama. Queria fingir que nada mudara. Queria, mas não podia. O que aconteceria quando seus amigos descobrissem? E ainda tinha que ir à aula de Poções... Amanhã era sua primeira aula depois do que ouvira no escritório do Snape, e não sabia o que esperar.

Decidiu não pensar naquilo agora e preparou-se para descer ao Salão Principal para o almoço. Ainda estava no meio da hora do almoço quando chegou ao topo do último lance de escadas de mármore que levava ao Saguão de Entrada. E parou. Na porta principal do Salão Principal estava sua mãe, e ela o vira.

Nathan pensou em voltar para a Torre da Grifinória, mas quando ela não veio em sua direção logo de cara, ficou sem saber o que fazer, o que pensar. Então decidiu que se ela não falasse com ele, também não precisava falar com ela. Como se Hermione não estivesse lá, Nathan continuou seu caminho para o Salão Principal.

Quando chegou ao nível do Saguão de Entrada, ouviu: – Nathan. – Ele ignorou e continuou andando, ignorando sua mãe. Nathan não desviou os olhos da sua meta – a mesa da Grifinória –, e só soube que Hermione não o seguira quando já estava sentado. Relaxou os ombros e suspirou. Torta de frango era a única coisa em que queria pensar no momento.

---

A manhã de segunda-feira chegou, e Nathan podia ver os primeiros raios de luz invadindo o quarto. Não dormira nem um pouco. Nem mesmo a tarde agradável que passara no dia anterior tirara sua mente da aula que tinha naquela manhã. Sim, depois do que chamara de um encontro bem sucedido com sua mãe no Saguão de Entrada, Nathan reganhara um pouco da sua liberdade e se juntara aos outros grifinórios na sala comunal na tarde anterior. Não achava que o Prof. Snape viria atrás dele na sala comunal, embora ele já tivesse feito isso no passado.

Mas nada que se passara no dia anterior importava agora. Não quando era ele quem iria ao encontro do Prof. Snape agora, e não o contrário. O que Snape faria? O que Snape diria? Como ele podia encarar o homem? Nathan não sabia e não estava muito interessado em descobrir.

O quarto estava mais claro agora. Quanto mais o tempo passava, menos Nathan sabia o que fazer. O primeiro colega de quarto se mexeu no sono leve, acordando para o dia que começava. Mais movimento. Vozes. Entretanto, Nathan não se mexeu. Podia ver pelo vão da cortina que alguns de seus colegas estavam de pé e se vestindo para o dia. _Eu posso fazer isso._ Levantou-se da cama e começou a vestir o uniforme como fazia todo dia de semana. _Sou um grifinório. Posso fazer isso._

Entrou no banheiro. Tudo que restava do seu ritual matinal era pentear os cabelos e escovar os dentes, e não teria mais nada a fazer para adiar o café da manhã e a aula com seu pai. Sentiu uma agitação no estômago ao sentir o gosto da pasta de dentes. Passou mais tempo que o normal lavando a boca e o rosto, e quando Nathan finalmente se encarou no espelho, não podia mais segurar seu jantar no estômago. Correu para um cubículo.

Nathan não ouviu Andy entrar. Ainda estava concentrando-se em respirar, querendo que a náusea passasse.

– Nathan? – Andy chamou. – Está passando mal?

Nathan estava prestes a responder quando outra onda de náusea o acometeu.

– Vou chamar o Cornwell – Andy disse e, depois de minutos, estava de volta com o Monitor Chefe.

– O que está sentindo, Sr. Granger? – o menino mais velho perguntou.

– Náusea – Nathan conseguiu dizer em meio a respiração rápida.

– Que aula vocês têm esta manhã? – Nathan ouviu o menino perguntar.

– Poções – Andy respondeu.

– O Prof. Snape não vai acreditar que você está passando mal – o Monitor Chefe disse, e Nathan perdeu o controle do seu estômago novamente. – Vá buscar o Prof. Lupin. – Era um comando para Andy, que saiu na mesma hora.

Nathan se sentou, olhos fechados, recostado na parede perto da privada quando seu diretor de Casa chegou.

– Ele está passando mal mesmo, professor – Cornwell informou.

– Obrigado, Michael – Prof. Lupin dispensou o Monitor Chefe.

Nathan não abriu os olhos; a agitação no seu estômago ainda estava lá. Ele sentiu uma mão fria tocar sua testa.

– Você sabe o que fez você passar mal? – Lupin perguntou.

Nathan balançou vagarosamente a cabeça em negação. Logo sentiu o formigamento da magia atingindo seu corpo; o Prof. Lupin estava lançando algum encantamento nele. Nathan suspirou quando seu estômago assentou, sentindo-se mais calmo do que estivera num longo tempo. Aproveitou o sentimento por um momento e depois abriu os olhos para encontrar o Prof. Lupin o estudando, como se pensando no que fazer com ele.

– Melhor? – Lupin perguntou.

– Sim, obrigado.

O Prof. Lupin oferece-lhe a mão e Nathan aceitou. Seu diretor de Casa o ajudou a se levantar, esperou enquanto lavava a boca e o acompanhou para fora do banheiro. – Acha que pode ir para a aula de Poções?

Nathan parou, virou-se e estava de volta dentro do banheiro num instante. Seu corpo ignorou o fato de que não havia mais nada no estômago. O Prof. Lupin conjurou uma toalha e ofereceu a ele, Nathan aceitou sem dizer uma palavra. Quando tinha se acalmado um pouco, o Prof. Lupin voltou a falar:

– Eu sei que deve ser difícil para você, Nathan, mas não pode evitar seu pai por muito mais tempo.

Nathan focou na parede à sua frente. Por que isso estava acontecendo com ele? Por que tinha que ser tão difícil?

– Mesmo que pudesse continuar evitando, ele é um professor aqui – o Prof. Lupin continuou. – O que você faria? Desistiria de Poções?

Nathan olhou para seu diretor de Casa com olhos esperançosos, suplicantes.

– Não, você não pode desistir de Poções – Lupin disse, franzindo a testa para o Nathan. – Por que está evitando ele, para começo de conversa, é o que devo lhe perguntar. Pensei que quisesse saber quem era o seu pai, conhecê-lo, falar com ele. Estou errado?

– Não, não está – Nathan respondeu num murmúrio.

– Então o que está esperando? – o professor persistiu.

– Não quero mais nada disso – ele respondeu e respirou fundo.

– Está se sentindo melhor? – Prof. Lupin perguntou. – Acha que é seguro sair do banheiro? Não é o meu lugar preferido para conversar... – Lupin provocou.

Nathan respirou fundo novamente antes de assentir com a cabeça que estava se sentindo melhor. Eles saíram para o dormitório, onde se sentaram na cama de Nathan. O Prof. Lupin estava novamente olhando fixamente para ele de um jeito bem desconfortável. Nathan mudou de lugar na cama.

– Por que está evitando seu pai, Nathan? – seu professor perguntou mais uma vez.

Aqueles olhos castanhos estavam implacáveis nele, e Nathan se sentiu obrigado a responder. – Não estou evitando ele de verdade – disse e sabia que estava sendo ridículo no momento que aquilo saiu da sua boca. Ficou quieto depois, sem querer piorar as coisas ainda mais.

– E se o Severo viesse aqui lhe procurar? O que você faria então? – Lupin perguntou.

Nathan finalmente olhou no rosto do seu professor. – Ele não virá. – Era um desejo que gostaria que permanecesse verdadeiro.

– Por que você acha que ele não virá?

E Nathan estava novamente em face às _verdades_ que estivera construindo desde o dia em que descobriu que o Prof. Snape era seu pai. Ele não o procuraria porque não se importava nem um pouco com ele. – O Prof. Snape não virá atrás de mim porque... – Doía pensar naquilo de novo, e doeria ainda mais admitir em voz alta. – Ele não quer nada comigo, professor. – A faca que estivera alojada em seu peito desde que descobrira a verdade fora torcida.

– Como pode saber disso? – Lupin insistiu.

– Passei um mês de detenções com ele, professor. Eu sei. – Nathan não queria discutir aquilo. Não queria que o Prof. Lupin viesse com nenhuma desculpa do tipo que sabia que sua mãe inventaria.

– Conheço o Severo desde que tínhamos a sua idade – o Prof. Lupin começou. – Ele se importa com você como ouso dizer que ele nunca se importou com ninguém antes. Pode não ser evidente. Como lhe disse, ele não é um homem fácil de lidar, e ele é muito complicado para um simples entendimento. O que quer que tenha passado durante aquele mês de detenções, pode não ser o que parece.

Nathan ouvia ceticamente a opinião do seu professor. Ninguém sabia o que passara com seu pai durante aquelas detenções.

– Não seria melhor realmente perguntar para ele, realmente ouvir dele o que ele acha de você? Não posso acreditar que esteja com medo de fazer isso, porque você é o grifinório no comando – seu diretor de Casa lhe disse, inclinando a cabeça para transmitir sua total descrença quanto a Nathan não ser corajoso suficiente para tanto. – Talvez deva tentar? Talvez Severo o surpreenda; ele já fez isso antes. – Lupin sorriu para ele. – Não vou obrigá-lo a ir para a aula de Poções hoje, mas não espere ser dispensado na próxima semana – o professor acrescentou mais seriamente. – Não pense no que pode dar errado, quando tanta coisa pode dar certo. – Lupin se levantou. – Vejo você na aula. – E com aquilo, ele deixou Nathan com muito em que pensar.

---

Mesmo com as palavras de Remo, Nathan ainda estava evitando Severo a semana toda, nunca olhando para ele, sempre evitando as masmorras para não cruzar com ele nos corredores, embora pudesse sentir aqueles olhos frios sempre que estavam na mesma sala. Pelo menos se convencera a ir à aula de Poções independente de qualquer coisa. Não que ele tivesse qualquer outra escolha, mas não deixaria o Snape transformar isso num pesadelo.

O mesmo valia para sua mãe, especialmente depois da carta que recebera do seu padrinho. A biblioteca era um lugar que gostava de visitar, e não pararia de ir lá nos finais de semana por causa dela. Ela o pegara lá no sábado de manhã; fora esquisito, mas Nathan conseguira se desvencilhar das tentativas dela de falar com ele.

Com a fé renovada na sua força, Nathan deixou o Salão Principal para seu primeiríssimo encontro com seu agora conhecido pai. Entrou na sala de aula de Poções como se nada tivesse acontecido, tomando seu lugar de sempre na primeira fila. Nathan estava bem confiante, até o mestre de Poções entrar na sala pela porta. Nathan não olhou na direção dele. Segurou a respiração e olhou fixamente para a bancada manchada.

– Abram os livros na página duzentos e dez – o Prof. Snape disse e começou a discursar como normalmente fazia.

Nathan não conseguia classificar o sentimento de vazio que aquele comportamento normal lhe trouxe. Colocara tanta expectativa neste encontro que estava de certa forma desapontado com a habilidade do homem de agir como se nada tivesse mudado. Enquanto a aula progredia, a frustração confusa do Nathan se transformava em aborrecimento e ódio com a aparente indiferença do seu pai.

A raiva de Nathan com o homem só cresceu quando eles foram colocados para preparar a poção do dia. Não havia graça nos movimentos dele enquanto picava e fatiava e triturava. Seguia mecanicamente a receita, nem mesmo pensando em por que ele estava realmente juntando todas aquelas raízes e partes de animais num caldeirão.

Severo andava entre as bancadas, comentando os procedimentos de cada aluno como fazia toda aula. Também tirava pontos quando necessário. Não queria que Nathan achasse que as coisas seriam diferentes agora que ele sabia que era seu pai. Severo era o mesmo professor que ele conhecera na primeira aula, que a mãe dele havia conhecido na primeira aula dela. Aquilo não mudaria.

Nada de errado acontecera até agora. Severo não lhe fizera nenhuma pergunta direta, e Nathan não se oferecera para responder nenhuma delas também, o que Severo achou que era consistente com o jogo de indiferença que o menino estivera praticando desde aquela noite fatídica. Estava quase no caldeirão do Nathan agora. – A poção não vai mexer sozinha, Srta. Parks – comentou para a menina que agora mexia freneticamente o conteúdo do caldeirão e continuou até a primeira fileira de alunos, parando atrás do seu filho.

Severo notou imediatamente a falta de cuidado que Nathan empregara no preparo dos ingredientes, deixando todos misturados num canto da bancada. O menino fatiava a raiz com uma força desnecessária, tirando nacos irregulares dela e nem se importando com isso. Severo olhou dentro do caldeirão, ainda quieto. O conteúdo dele era de uma cor amarronzada horrível, como presumira.

– Que cor a poção deveria estar neste ponto do preparo, Sr. Granger?

– Amarelo claro, _professor_.

Claro que seu filho sabia daquilo, e a resposta correta não o surpreendeu, embora o tom em seu título chamara sua atenção.

– E que cor está a sua? – Severo perguntou então.

– O senhor pode ver por si só, _professor_ – Nathan respondeu sem tirar os olhos das raízes que dilacerava.

Severo deu a volta na bancada para ficar na frente dele. – Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Que cor está sua poção, Sr. Granger? – perguntou novamente.

Nathan olhou dentro do caldeirão. – Amarronzada, eu acho, mas o senhor já sabia disso, professor – o menino disse e, como se nada estivesse acontecendo, pegou um punhado de raiz dilacerada e jogou no caldeirão, fazendo a mistura sibilar. Quando ele estava prestes a jogar uma cauda de salamandra inteira nele, Severo segurou sua mão. Nathan finalmente olhou para ele, pura raiva luzindo daqueles profundos olhos negros.

A classe toda fingia trabalhar enquanto observava a interação.

– O que acontecerá se eu deixá-lo acrescentar isso naquela _sopa_ que está preparando? – Severo inquiriu segurando os olhos e a mão do filho.

– Vamos descobrir – Nathan disse, forçando sua mão na direção do caldeirão.

Severo o segurou com firmeza. – Não o deixarei explodir minha sala de aula só porque está com vontade. – Tirou sua varinha de suas vestes e _evanescou_ o conteúdo do caldeirão. – Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória, Sr. Granger, e você reprovou nesta tarefa – acrescentou num sibilo, finalmente soltando o pulso do seu filho. – Quero uma redação sobre as possíveis reações que esses ingredientes podem produzir se misturados inadequadamente, na minha mesa, até o final desta aula.

Severo repreendeu os outros alunos, que mais que rapidamente voltaram ao trabalho. _Qual o jogo dele?_ – pensou quando sentava a sua mesa novamente. _Ele ia realmente explodir o caldeirão._ Aquele era um pensamento perturbador, especialmente quando Severo sabia que seu filho estava completamente consciente daquilo. _Vingança?_ Era uma possibilidade. Severo observava Nathan escrevendo com uma preocupação que não mostrava no rosto.

Antes do que Severo esperava, Nathan estava à frente da sua mesa, entregando um pedaço de pergaminho e virando-se para apanhar suas coisas e sair.

– Ainda não está dispensado desta aula, Sr. Granger – disse a ele. – Sente-se.

Nathan parecia furioso, mas não precisou falar duas vezes. Severo olhou para o pergaminho em sua mesa. Estava longe de ser uma redação apropriada. Tudo que continha eram linhas de ingrediente x mais ingrediente y igual a alguma coisa. Estavam todas corretas, mas aquela não era a questão. Isso era mais uma afronta ao comando de Severo.

A aula terminou, e Severo chegara a uma decisão. – Estão dispensados – disse, mas acrescentou: – Você não, Sr. Granger.

Logo eram os únicos na sala de aula. Severo aproximou-se do seu filho, que deliberadamente não olhava para ele. – Não sei o que esperava conseguir com tal comportamento, mas esteja certo que isso não será tolerado.

Nathan não reagiu. Severo colocou as mãos na bancada. – Se tivesse deixado derrubar a cauda de salamandra dentro do caldeirão, eu, você e vários de seus amiguinhos estariam na ala hospitalar agora, mas acredito não tenha pensado nisso. – Fez uma pausa para deixar aquilo penetrar na cabeça do Nathan. – Claro que não pensou, a segurança de todos não é uma preocupação sua, mas minha.

Nathan se recusava a olhar para ele. Era irritante. – Olhe para mim – Severo comandou. Nathan não moveu a cabeça, mas seus olhos se mexeram para encontrar os de Severo. – Ignore-me o quanto quiser, fique tão bravo quanto quiser, mas não tente explodir um caldeirão na minha aula. – A voz de Severo estava perigosamente baixa. Nathan tinha a boca numa linha fina. – Agora vá. Já está atrasado.

Nathan pegou suas coisas, levantou-se e, antes de virar-se para sair, disse:

– E o que lhe importa?

Severo observava o menino saindo apressadamente. _Aparentemente mais do que deveria _– Severo respondeu para si mesmo.

---

Cada dia que passava, a tensão entre pai e filho crescia. Severo era carregado não só pelo comportamento nocivo do Nathan, mas também pelas cartas diárias da Granger. O terceiro final de semana depois do seu deslize se aproximava, e as únicas palavras que falara com seu filho foram aquelas trocadas na aula.

Pelo menos uma coisa mudara depois daquele dia; Nathan agora não o ignorava como antes. Não, eles não conversavam, mas podiam ser vistos na mesma sala, especialmente no Salão Principal para as refeições, como agora. Severo fizera uma questão de honra poder passar pela mesa da Grifinória no seu caminho para fora do salão a cada refeição. Queria ter certeza de que Nathan sabia que estava sendo observado, que ele estava por perto.

Na primeira vez que fizera isso, sentira a imobilidade do Nathan. Nas vezes seguintes, só podia sentir a raiva que seu filho lhe dirigia. Hoje, entretanto...

Quando Nathan viu que o Prof. Snape estava deixando o lugar dele, ele levantou-se também. A nova rotina de passar pela mesa da Grifinória cada vez que o Prof. Snape deixava o Salão Principal estava irritando Nathan sem precedentes. Mas ele já estava farto daquela dança, e hoje daria o troco.

Seus amigos levantaram-se com ele; seguiam para as portas principais e estavam quase lá quando Nathan sentiu que seu pai estava perto o bastante para ouvir o que iria dizer. – Tenho uma coisa para contar para vocês – disse aos amigos. – Descobri quem é o meu pai.

– Descobriu! – Andy exclamou.

Nathan podia ver com o canto dos olhos que tinha a atenção total de seu pai. – Foi – assentiu. – Mas infelizmente, ele está morto. – Seus amigos lamentaram a notícia como ele esperava, e ele acrescentou: – Tudo bem, verdade. Não é como se minha vida fosse mudar muito se ele não estivesse. Ele era só um ninguém.

E a reação que isso despertou no mestre de Poções, Nathan não previra. Em segundos estava sendo agarrado pelo braço. – Isso é ridículo! Pare com essa bobagem agora – seu pai sibilou.

– Ou o quê? – Nathan devolveu. – O que vai fazer? – desafiou.

– Não pode falar assim comigo, menino! Perdi minha paciência com seu joginho de esconde-esconde e não tolerarei mais o seu desrespeito!

– Como se eu lhe devesse algum respeito! Você zombou de mim toda vez que entrei na sua sala de aula, me assistindo fazer papel de bobo. Você podia ter contado para mim, mas tudo o que fez foi me tratar como um cabeça-oca estúpido!

– Então me dê um motivo para não lhe tratar como um! Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória! – Snape rosnou.

– Tire dez, tire cem, tire quantos malditos pontos quiser! Não me importo! – A voz do Nathan estava alta o suficiente para chamar a atenção de toda a escola. – Você é o monstro que todos dizem que é! Nunca vou respeitá-lo! Eu odeio você! – Nathan rosnou. – EU ODEIO VOCÊ! Me solta! – gritou e soltou seu braço.

Severo soltou o filho, os olhos perdidos na expressão de verdadeiro ódio no rosto do Nathan mesmo depois que seu filho saíra correndo. Ele só ficou lá; as palavras do Nathan machucando sua alma perturbada. Sentiu uma mão no cotovelo e, pela sombra de um momento, desejou que ela fosse da Granger e não da Minerva.

– Prof. Snape, o que acabou de acontecer aqui? – A seriedade no tom da Diretora o trouxe de volta para sua figura preocupada e repreensiva, e Severo percebeu todos os olhos nele.

– É uma história longa, Diretora. Se me dá licença – ele disse a ela, deixando o Salão Principal.

Minerva seguiu. – Prof. Snape – chamou. Ele parou, irritado. – Quero saber o que está acontecendo agora. – Ela usava seu tom de sala de aula com ele. – Estarei esperando no meu escritório – ela lhe disse e saiu.

Severo sentiu alguém se aproximando vindo do Salão Principal. – Eu não quero ouvir o que você tem a dizer, Lupin – dispensou, sem nem se virar para encarar seu colega, a presença dele só aumentando a irritação de Severo.

– Vou cuidar do Nathan – o lobisomem lhe disse mesmo assim e saiu para as escadas.

Severo suspirou e seguiu o mesmo caminho que Minerva.

---

– Você está me dizendo que a Hermione... que ela... com o Snape?! Isso é simplesmente nojento! – Rony exclamou indignado com a notícia de Harry.

– Fale mais alto! Eu não acho que os trouxas passando o ouviram! – Harry repreendeu.

Rony ainda estava pasmo. – Ela saiu comigo! Por que ela iria querer sair com o Snape?

Harry revirou os olhos. – Rony, isso não vem ao caso. Estou preocupado com o Nathan agora.

– Claro, desculpe. É só que... É o Snape. Coitado do Nathan, ele não merecia ser parente daquele morcego!

– É, e a Hermione quer que eles interajam. Não podemos deixar o Snape ter qualquer influência na vida do Nathan. A Hermione está iludida se acha que eu vou sentar e assistir só porque o Snape é o pai do Nathan – Harry comentou. – Ela veio na minha casa me dizer para deixar isso para ela e o Snape. Acho que ela realmente acredita que o Snape é capaz de ser um bom pai!

– Ela disse isso para você? – Rony perguntou incrédulo.

– Ela estava realmente fora de si quando eu disse que o Snape não era capaz de cuidar de um rato.

– Mas o que podemos fazer se ela decidir trazer o Snape para a vida do Nathan? Digo, a Hermione é a mãe dele e o... e o Snape é o pai dele. – Rony contorceu o rosto novamente. – Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ela foi capaz daquilo!

– Bem, deve ter um jeito de convencê-la. Nathan me mandou uma carta muito perturbadora. Eu mostrei para ela, e tudo que ela fez foi chorar – O tom de Harry era mais indulgente agora. – Eu só quero ajudá-la a ver o erro que está cometendo.

– Vamos dar um jeito, cara – Rony assegurou, batendo no ombro de Harry.

Eles terminaram suas bebidas e deixaram o Caldeirão Furado.

Mas mesmo depois da partida deles, uma pena escrevia freneticamente, encantada para tomar notas de todos os detalhes falados. Uma bruxa presunçosa esperava a pena com certa impaciência. – Talvez possamos conseguir a primeira página, minha querida. Sim, definitivamente material de primeira página.

* * *

**A/N: **Sim, eu criei um monstro! Esse capítulo ficou enorme! Agora você sabe porque demorou tanto... Espero que não tenha sido chato. :0P

Quero agradecer a todos que deixaram reviews, obrigada. :0)

**No próximo capítulo… **A notícia se espalha e as coisas complicam.


	22. Capítulo 22: Filho do Snape

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo vinte e dois! A notícia se espalha e as coisas se complicam. Bem, não muito. Depende do ponto de vista. Chegue às suas próprias conclusões…

* * *

**Capítulo 22: Filho do Snape**

Severo entrou no escritório da Diretora, seu destino o pressionando mais uma vez. Minerva estava à sua mesa, mãos entrelaçadas na frente, esperando explicações. Ele contemplou as cadeiras em frente à mesa da Diretora, mas decidiu que nem precisaria se sentar, porque o que tinha a dizer não levaria muito tempo. Severo fixou os olhos na bruxa austera.

– Nathan Granger é meu filho. – Severo registrou o choque no rosto da Minerva, mas decidira não se afetar pelas reações da bruxa. – Ele descobriu recentemente e não parece muito feliz com o fato, como você pôde ver pela pequena demonstração no Salão Principal.

– O filho da Hermione? – Minerva racionalizou ainda chocada com o que ele jogara nela, embora agora ela franzisse a testa tão intensamente que suas sobrancelhas se encontravam. – Foi você!

– Se com isso você está dizendo que fui eu quem a engravidou, foi o que acabei de lhe dizer, Minerva. O menino é meu filho. Agora, se me der licença, tenho coisas para fazer antes do final do dia.

Severo se virou para sair do escritório, mas a voz da Minerva era firme:

– Severo Snape, não ouse sair deste escritório sem se explicar direito!

Ele se virou para encará-la.

– Não tenho nada para explicar. Tudo que você precisa saber, agora já sabe. Tentarei manter nossas _demonstrações de afeto_ em particular no futuro, para não perturbar a rotina da escola.

– Ah não, você não vai escapar dessa assim! Severo, ela era uma menina! Como você pôde... Ela foi sua aluna desde os onze anos, pelo amor de Merlin! Uma aluna!

Minerva estava obviamente enojada com a idéia, e ele podia concordar totalmente com ela. Se a mulher soubesse quais foram as circunstâncias, ficaria horrorizada. Severo não queria ficar ali, discutindo com Minerva sobre estuprar uma ex-aluna.

– Não é a coisa mais horrorosa que fiz na vida – contrariou e não pôde deixar de olhar na direção do retrato de Dumbledore. – Agora, se não se importa Minerva, não há mais nada que lhe diga respeito neste assunto que não seja o comportamento inaceitável do menino. Já disse que tentarei evitar que isso aconteça novamente. – Ele se virou para sair mais uma vez.

– Não posso acreditar – Minerva disse para suas costas. – Você não foi nem decente o suficiente para reconhecer o filho como seu. Você a deixou tomando conta dele sozinha. Uma criança cuidando de outra, Severo. Sozinha!

Ele se virou para encará-la com aquilo.

– Não fale do que você não sabe, Minerva. Dificilmente foi minha culpa o que aquela maluca decidiu fazer!

– E agora está culpando ela? Tão típico de você, Severo! – Minerva devolveu às acusações à sua pupila querida.

Severo tinha ouvido demais. Ele voltou o espaço que cruzara em direção a porta e estava novamente à frente da longa e sólida mesa de madeira da Diretora.

– Você acha que todos os grifinórios são anjinhos, não acha? São incapazes de cometer erros também, não são? Bem, vou lhe dar uma notícia chocante, Minerva. Ela escolheu criar aquela criança sozinha, não eu! Ela foi imprudente de escondê-lo de mim todo esse tempo e depois decidir que era uma boa idéia deixar o menino saber! Ela, sua preciosa sabe-tudo grifinória, Minerva, não eu!

O choque no rosto dela foi tão alheio desta vez que um pouco da raiva de Severo foi abatida e transformada em uma presunção doentia. Ele sorriu com malícia para a bruxa sem fala.

– Acho que não estava preparada para ouvir que sua amável Hermione Granger não é a mulher perfeita que vocês todos acham que ela é.

– Você não sabia? – Minerva perguntou, ainda zonza com as revelações.

O sorriso afetado de Severo se dissolveu.

– Não, não sabia, e agora é tarde demais para qualquer coisa, não é?

Minerva parecia perdida em pensamentos, olhos focados num ponto da mesa. Ela finalmente olhou de volta para ele.

– Ela lhe contou quando esteve aqui, depois que o encontrou na floresta.

– Não, Minerva. Apague a imagem que tem da menina supostamente responsável e estritamente correta da sua cabeça. Ela nunca me contou, e eu não acho que teria me contado num futuro próximo. – E antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele acrescentou: – Eu descobri sozinho.

– Durante as detenções. – Minerva assentiu para si mesma. – Era por isso que você queria que elas fossem supervisionadas por outro professor. – Ela estava de volta a estudá-lo. – Você estava negando ele – acusou.

– Não vou discutir minhas ações com você, Minerva. O que eu faço com relação ao menino é minha decisão e de mais ninguém – foi tudo o que ele disse àquilo. Severo não foi impedido pela Diretora no caminho para a porta desta vez, mas por outra pessoa.

– Severo – chamou uma voz da parede.

Severo fechou os olhos, de costas para Minerva e os retratos.

– O que o Nathan decidiu? – Alvo perguntou suavemente.

Sem se virar para encará-los, Severo disse:

– A Minerva pode responder isso.

Ele continuou seu caminho para fora do escritório e se fora num farfalhar de vestes.

---

Nathan dormiu mal outra noite. Isto estava se tornando uma constante desde que descobrira que Snape era seu pai, e o estava cansando. O que jogara na cara do homem no dia anterior foi bem merecido, tinha certeza disso, então por que ele não se sentia bem depois de tamanha vingança? Por que cada palavra de elogio e cada tapa no ombro o faziam sentir esta sensação estranha no peito? Por que cada palavra do sermão do Professor Lupin na noite anterior estava pesando nele, fazendo-o se sentir... culpado? Qualquer que fosse a razão, o incomodava.

Quando Nathan entrou no Salão Principal para o café da manhã, muitos olhos se viraram na sua direção. Ele esperava aquilo. Seus amigos davam tapinhas nas suas costas novamente, apoiando sua entrada triunfal depois de dizer o que muitos sonharam em dizer para o mestre de Poções, mas nunca tiveram coragem. Seu peito ficou apertado quando ele percebeu que até alguns sonserinos o olhavam com respeito, e ficou ainda mais apertado quando encontrou seu pai o observando da Mesa Principal.

Desviando os olhos rapidamente enquanto era arrastado pelos amigos, Nathan ficou grato quando o assunto deixou seu ataque enfurecido ao temido professor para passar para coisas mais mundanas. Ele podia se deliciar num momento conquistado de anonimato para tentar acalmar os sentimentos que o invadiam desde que encontrara os olhos firmes do seu pai. Ele estava tão concentrado em não tirar os olhos do próprio prato que nem as corujas voando trazendo a correspondência quebraram sua concentração. Mas ser invisível era meio impossível com alguém chamando seu nome.

– O que é? – finalmente perguntou para o Andy depois de ser chamado pela terceira vez.

– Você está no _Profeta Diário _– Andy disse sem tirar os olhos do jornal.

– Estou? – Aquilo era totalmente inesperado. – Por quê?

Andy não respondeu.

Nathan insistiu:

– Por que estou no _Profeta Diário_?

Nada. Andy só olhava fixamente para o pergaminho em suas mãos, franzindo a testa, parecendo estarrecido.

– Deixe-me ver isso! – Kevin disse, arrancando o _Profeta_ das mãos moles do Andy.

– O que é? O que diz aí? – Nathan perguntou mais uma vez. Ele olhou em volta e viu que outros lendo o jornal olhavam para ele, e ele não gostava do jeito que eles estavam olhando, não gostava nenhum pouco!

Quando estava prestes a tomar o jornal das mãos do Kevin, o menino disse: - Você é filho do Snape? – Seu amigo franzia a testa bem como Andy fizera, só que agora Nathan sabia porquê.

– O quê?! – Nathan gritou e tomou o pergaminho ofensivo de Kevin. Ele não podia acreditar! Lá estava, na primeira página, para todo mundo ver!

_**Pai do Filho Secreto de Heroína de Guerra Revelado.**_

**_Desde o começo do ano letivo, muito tem sido dito sobre o herdeiro da heroína de guerra Hermione Granger, o aluno do primeiro ano de Hogwarts, Nathan Granger, e a ligação do seu nascimento com sua partida do mundo bruxo. Foi especulado que o jovem menino era o fruto de um antigo amor de criança da bruxa nascida trouxa, por isso sua escolha de criá-lo entre os trouxas, ou até que ele pudesse ser um filho ilegítimo de ninguém menos que Harry Potter. Entretanto, foi descoberto e confirmado por uma fonte confiável que o pai deste pobre menino é o conhecido assassino do grande Alvo Dumbledore, ex-Comensal da Morte, Professor Severo Snape._**

**_Essa notícia reveladora traz todo o mistério em uma nova perspectiva, e outras possibilidades do porquê da bruxa brilhante deixar o mundo bruxo há tantos anos aparecem. Vergonha? Medo? O sigilo da paternidade de seu filho, que, segundo a mesma fonte, foi mantido por todos esses anos até mesmo de seus amigos mais próximos, parece levar fortemente para a veracidade dessas suposições..._**

Nathan não precisava, nem queria, ler mais. Tudo que ele precisava saber estava ali, e a enormidade disso era aparente em todos aqueles olhos nele. O que ele faria agora? Ele procurou pelos olhos do pai e os encontrou nele, como tantos outros.

Uma voz chegou até ele sobre o crescente burburinho do Salão Principal.

– O _Profeta_ está errado, não está? – Havia franca esperança no jeito que Kevin lhe perguntou aquilo. – O Snape não é o seu pai. Você nos cotou que o seu pai era outra pessoa – acrescentou descartando.

Andy só olhava para ele, medindo, mas seu olhar carregava pressão suficiente para fazer Nathan admitir, com seu silêncio, a verdade que a notícia trouxe.

Porém, Kevin parecia esperar por uma resposta. – Nathan...

– Eu... – Nathan olhou mais uma vez para o homem na Mesa Principal depois de volta para o seu prato. – Ele é – finalmente admitiu para os poucos que puderam ouvir.

O momento era muito desagradável. _O que eles vão dizer?_ Nathan não sabia... Talvez desagradável não estivesse mesmo fazendo justiça ao momento. Era opressor. Parecia que o Salão Principal iria se fechar ao seu redor.

– Snape? – Kevin perguntou novamente.

Nathan ergueu os olhos. Ele tentou outro olhar para a Mesa Principal, mas desta vez não encontrou quem procurava. Nathan se levantou.

– Sim, o Snape! – descarregou e virou-se, andando até a porta, seus passos ficando cada vez mais rápidos com o volume das vozes no Salão Principal.

Ele cruzou o pórtico, deu alguns poucos passos para a esquerda e recostou-se contra a parede de pedra, fechando os olhos. Nathan queria fazer seu coração parar de bater tão rápido. Suspirou pesadamente. Todos sabiam quem era seu pai, que o Snape era o seu pai.

Nathan jogou a cabeça para trás para bater na parede algumas vezes, somente depois ele abriu os olhos novamente. Seu pai estava do outro lado do saguão, no topo das escadas que levavam às masmorras, olhando intensamente para ele. Ele olhou fixamente de volta até que o homem virou-se e desceu as escadas.

---

– Entre – Hermione chamou a pessoa que batia na porta do seu escritório. Ela nem ergueu a cabeça para ver quem entrava, já que estava esperando William. – Só estou terminando isso – acrescentou, escrevendo freneticamente em seu caderno, a mão livre erguida para enfatizar sua necessidade de algum tempo para terminar de anotar.

– Belo escritório para uma instituição trouxa.

Hermione congelou ao ouvir aquela voz.

– Embora eu jamais acreditaria em alguém que me dissesse que Hermione Granger trocara as glórias de ser uma heroína de guerra pela simplicidade dessa vida trouxa, se não tivesse visto com meus próprios olhos – a visitante inesperada acrescentou.

Hermione estava dividida entre estar surpresa, com raiva e curiosa. O que essa mulher estaria fazendo aqui?

– Aqueles que ficaram no mundo bruxo não são suficientes para satisfazer sua fome por degradação e humilhação? Eles não são bons materiais para sua criatividade doentia? O que você quer aqui?

– Uma repórter vai onde a notícia está – a mulher disse, claramente apreciando a angústia de Hermione. – Pensei que pudesse querer me conceder uma exclusiva.

– Você perdeu o juízo? – Hermione perguntou, indignada com o cinismo ostensivo da mulher. – Nunca vou conceder uma entrevista a você, Skeeter! Eu nem sei como me achou. Você definitivamente não é bem vinda aqui.

– Seu cadastro foi atualizado no Ministério da Magia quando seu filho entrou em Hogwarts, como estou certa que sabe – Rita disse-lhe corriqueiramente enquanto examinava a sala. – Aliás, meus leitores adorariam saber mais sobre ele. Deveríamos fazer uma entrevista conjunta com vocês dois.

Hermione estreitou os olhos com aquilo, levantando-se da cadeira e alcançando a varinha bem quando William chegou. Com um trouxa na sala, Hermione teria que engolir a azaração destinada à Skeeter.

– Sinto muito, não sabia que você tinha companhia – William se desculpou. – Você pode me procurar no meu escritório quando estiver livre. Com licença.

Ele estava se virando para sair quando Hermione, com os olhos sem deixar Skeeter, disse rapidamente:

– Não há necessidade disso, Prof. Brice. Ela estava de saída.

Rita fez pouco do olhar furioso de Hermione e voltou sua atenção a William, medindo-o em estima.

– Vejo que está ocupada – ela disse a Hermione ainda olhando para o William. Tirou uns pergaminhos enrolados da bolsa e ofereceu-os para Hermione. – Você sabe onde me encontrar caso mude de idéia. Espero ver você e aquele seu menino adorável em breve.

Hermione pegou os pergaminhos oferecidos só para fazê-la ir embora mais rápido. Observou a repórter sair da sala depois de outro exame especulativo sobre William. Hermione desejava poder azarar a mulher e dizer-lhe para nem tentar chegar perto do Nathan, mas não podia fazer aquilo sem ter que obliviar William em seguida.

– Quem era aquela mulher? – ele perguntou assim que estavam sozinhos no escritório dela.

– Só alguém que eu preferiria não ter visto hoje – ela descartou a pergunta dele. Estava obviamente ainda afetada pela visita de Skeeter, e a presença de William, embora bem vinda para ajudá-la a se livrar da intrusa momentos atrás, estava agora restringindo sua necessidade de amaldiçoar a mulher ou mesmo azarar alguma coisa.

– Você está bem, Hermione?

Ela suspirou.

– Eu vou ficar bem, Will. Não precisa se preocupar. – Hermione forçou um sorriso para tranqüilizá-lo. – Você pode seguir e começar a discussão com a Srta. Jensen. Estarei com vocês num instante. – Ela tentou o sorriso novamente.

William olhou para ela por um tempo curto antes de assentir e relutantemente deixar seu escritório. Pelo que Hermione estava grata. Ela precisava de algum tempo para se acalmar direito e também para entender por que aquele _inseto_ veio vê-la. Hermione não estava a ponto de se enganar com aquele pedido de entrevista. Não, até mesmo a Skeeter sabia que Hermione não a concederia nenhuma entrevista, nunca. _O que ela queria, então? Ameaçar-me através do Nathan?_

Isso foi quando Hermione se lembrou do monte de pergaminhos que estava amassando. Ela rapidamente desamassou o jornal e, quando a notícia da primeira página lhe atingiu, Hermione ofegou, sentindo-se indefesa e magoada por Nathan e ainda mais brava com a Skeeter. Ela releu a notícia impressa do seu segredo mais bem guardado, e embora lágrimas de tristeza escapassem dos seus olhos, Hermione profanou a mulher baixa e sua _fonte confiável_.

Mais lágrimas derramaram de seus olhos, mas ela as enxugou com raiva. _Não é hora disso, Hermione!_ – ela se repreendeu. Tinha que estar inteira para consertar o que aquela mulher fizera. Era muito frustrante ver tudo que ela planejara arruinado com apenas umas poucas palavras impressas. Isso não seria um desastre se Nathan e Severo já tivessem se aproximado, mas neste momento, quando tanto ainda estava por se resolver...

Ela sentou-se à sua mesa e olhou para ela. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora; este último golpe nos seus planos era definitivamente final. Hermione tentava medir a extensão das conseqüências. Não, ela não se importava com a sua reputação, para o que as pessoas diriam sobre ela. Hermione estava preocupada que isso fosse fazer Severo se afastar deles, que isso fosse transformar o Nathan num alvo de fofocas que não estivesse preparado para lidar, ou pior, de rótulos que ele não quisesse lutar contra. Ter o Nathan concordando que era o filho de um assassino, nunca!

Hermione contemplou nervosamente seu próximo passo. Sua espera estava definitivamente acabada, ela reconheceu relutantemente. Se o tempo que ela lhes dera não fora o suficiente para eles se aproximarem, para aceitarem suas partes nas vidas de cada um de uma forma natural, ela teria que forçá-los a fazer isso agora, independente de qualquer coisa. Hermione faria esta família funcionar pelo Nathan, ela juntaria aqueles dois, faria seus amigos aceitarem os fatos, e eles não teriam que temer as fofocas, notícias mal intencionadas, ou qualquer dessas coisas nunca mais.

Com aquilo em mente, Hermione limpou o rosto das últimas lágrimas e saiu do escritório para encontrar William. Ela visitaria Harry mais tarde naquele dia e teria tudo arrumado para quando chegasse a Hogwarts amanhã. Nenhum cuidado era necessário agora que tudo estava às claras, que ela estava na ofensiva e colocaria as coisas nos seus devidos lugares, ou seu nome não era Hermione Granger.

---

– Lílian, é a minha vez de dar o dinheiro para a coruja! – Sirius Potter choramingou, irritado com sua irmã mais velha. – Pai!

– Lílian, você sabe que às quintas-feiras é a vez do Sirius de pegar o jornal – Harry repreendeu.

– A coruja está ficando irritada, Pai. Ele está demorando muito para dar o dinheiro – a menina se defendeu.

– Sirius, dê as moedas à coruja – Harry disse.

– Sim, Pai – o menino concordou desanimado, acariciando a coruja irritada mais algumas vezes antes de pagar pela edição do dia do _Profeta Diário_.

Harry pegou o jornal enrolado enquanto Dobby servia-o de café.

– Você pode me ajudar a alimentar as corujas mais tarde, mas só se comer a fruta – Gina disse ao filho, que pareceu animar-se o suficiente para se esforçar.

O café da manhã dos Potter progrediu como de costume até Harry exclamar:

– Que merda!

Sirius deu uma risadinha com o xingamento do pai.

– Harry... – Gina advertiu o marido antes que ele dissesse algo pior.

Quando o Harry dobrou o _Profeta_ e fez moção de jogá-lo pela sala, Gina ficou mais preocupada. Ele ficou com o jornal, mas praguejou novamente:

– Droga!

Sirius deu um risinho de novo.

– Qual o problema, Harry? – sua esposa perguntou.

– Bruxa enxerida que não pode ver felicidade… Por que não podem deixar as pessoas em paz para variar? – Harry empurrou o prato, irritado demais para comer.

– O que a Skeeter fez? – Gina conhecia aquele besouro muito bem depois de tantos anos na coluna social para saber que o que estava aborrecendo seu marido era coisa dela.

Harry suspirou.

– Você está no jornal de novo, Pai? – Lílian perguntou.

– Na verdade não, Lílian. Não se preocupe e tome seu café – ele disse à filha antes de trocar a mesa pela biblioteca da casa, levando o pergaminho ofensivo consigo.

Gina suspirou.

– Dobby, prepare algumas torradas e uma xícara de café em uma bandeja para mim, por favor.

– Sim, Dobby prepara, mestra.

– Mãe, por que o Pai não vai comer na mesa? Quero comer na biblioteca também – Sirius protestou.

– Quando você crescer, mas por enquanto você come na mesa.

Dobby apareceu com um _pop_ na sala, trazendo a bandeja que ela pedira.

– Obrigada, Dobby. Fique de olho nas crianças, por favor. – Ela pegou a bandeja e saiu para a biblioteca. Entrou na sala sem anunciar a intrusão e colocou a bandeja num canto de uma mesa. Gina então se aproximou do marido, alcançando uma mão no ombro dele enquanto ele olhava fixamente pela janela.

– O que foi, Harry?

Gina aceitou o jornal que ele a ofereceu. Ao passar os olhos na primeira página, ela entendeu as reações dele e estava estupefata também.

– Então era o Snape!

Harry não reagiu à sua exclamação. Gina olhou para ele mais atentamente.

– Você não está pensando em confrontar o Snape sobre isso, está? Porque não é problema seu, Harry. Não faça nada sem falar com a...

– Hermione, eu sei – ele completou, irritado e sentindo-se culpado com o primeiro impulso da sua esposa de lembra-lo de não interferir depois de ler a notícia.

–Só estou dizendo isso porque sei como você se sente sobre o Snape. O Nathan é muito querido para nós, e eu sei que você não está feliz em descobrir que a Hermione... bem, que ele é um Snape. Só estou lhe pedindo que se acalme antes de fazer qualquer coisa.

Harry esfregou a testa.

– Eu não preciso me acalmar, Gina. Eu já sabia que o Nathan era... – Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

Gina estava perplexa.

– Você sabia e não me contou! – ela acusou o marido. – Como pôde esconder algo assim de mim?!

– Agora acalme-se _você_, Gina. Eu ia lhe contar. Só descobri recentemente e só não tive a oportunidade ainda.

– Não teve a oportunidade? Quem está tentando enganar, Harry? – Gina nunca gostou de ser deixada de fora de nada. – Por quanto tempo você tem escondido isso de mim?

– Não faça um drama disso, Gina. O Snape me contou da última vez que o vi, mas a Hermione não queria a notícia por aí.

– Mas eu sou sua esposa!

Harry revirou os olhos.

– Não é como se eu não fosse lhe contar.

– Espera um momento, o Snape lhe contou? – Gina começava a ver por trás do fato de que seu marido estava mantendo segredos dela. – Você estava metendo o seu nariz onde não devia, não estava? Quando você vai aprender, Harry?

– Droga! – ele xingou consigo mesmo.

– O que não está me dizendo? – Gina perguntou, conhecendo o marido bem demais.

– Eu não queria que o mundo bruxo todo soubesse disso assim. – Ele apontou para o jornal nas mãos dela. – Só estava tentando ajudar o Nathan, fazer a Hermione ver que estava cometendo um erro. Agora...

– Você contou para a Skeeter?! – Gina perguntou, olhos arregalados.

– Não! – ele respondeu, mas depois suspirou, abaixando a voz para acrescentar: – Mas acho que ela me ouviu falando sobre isso, pelo que ela escreveu. – Harry pegou o jornal ofensivo que ela acenava para ele e jogou-o numa poltrona vazia.

– Harry – Gina ia completar seu lamento, mas vendo a irritação dele e sabendo que era consigo mesmo, ela só se aproximou dele e estendeu uma mão para confortá-lo, apertando-lhe o ombro.

– Eu só estava tentando ajudá-lo. Sou o padrinho dele, é o meu dever protegê-lo, e olha o que eu fiz. Agora todos os amigos e professores dele sabem que ele é parente do Snape, e é tudo culpa minha.

Gina só ouviu, ainda muito brava com ele para discordar de suas auto-acusações. Depois de algum silêncio, ela perguntou:

– Como você estava tentando ajudar o Nathan?

– A Hermione acha que é uma boa idéia trazer o Snape para a vida do Nathan. Eu não posso deixar que isso aconteça.

Gina parou o carinho no ombro dele e afastou-se. Harry virou-se para encará-la, tentando entender por quê.

– Você está tentando separar pai e filho? É isso o que está me dizendo?

Não, não era aquilo que ele estava fazendo. Estava protegendo o Nathan do Snape, o que era completamente diferente do ponto de vista do Harry. _Será que ninguém consegue entender isso?_

– Você, que nunca teve a oportunidade de conhecer seus pais, está se esforçando para tirar esta oportunidade do Nathan? – ela acrescentou.

Ele não estava tirando a oportunidade de ninguém de nada! Ou estava? Tudo que estava fazendo era tentar impedir o Snape de interferir na vida do Nathan...

...e assim, tirando a oportunidade do Nathan de conhecer o pai. Harry estava chocado em entender que Gina estava certa. _O que eu estava pensando?_

– Vejo que entendeu que idiota estúpido você é até mesmo por pensar em fazer uma coisa dessas – Gina acrescentou, interpretando a expressão dele corretamente.

Ele afundou numa poltrona, ignorando o barulho de pergaminho amassado, tomando a cabeça nas mãos.

– Tudo que eu conseguia pensar era que eu deveria proteger o Nathan do Snape. Você sabe o que eu acho do Snape, e isso não vai mudar. Eu só... – Harry ainda estava aborrecido com a idéia. – Eu não achei que estava de fato tirando a chance do Nathan de conhecer o pai, eu não ia querer isso.

Gina sentou-se no braço da poltrona e deu um beijo na cabeça do Harry, acarinhando seus cabelos.

– Estou feliz que possa ver isso agora. Espero que não seja muito tarde para consertar qualquer besteira que você já tenha feito.

Harry olhou para a mulher que amava com reverência; ela era realmente especial. Num movimento rápido, Harry trouxe Gina para o seu colo e beijou-a profundamente.

– O que eu faria sem você? – Sorriu para ela.

Mas o sorriso se dissolveu quando ele gritou e esfregou o braço onde ela acabara de atingi-lo.

Ela se levantou do colo dele e olhou feio para ele.

– Isso é por esconder coisas de mim, Harry Tiago Potter. – Gina estava na porta, saindo, quando se virou e o lembrou, apontando para a bandeja na mesa: – Coma a torrada antes de ir para o Ministério.

---

Depois de um café da manhã desastroso, uma manhã passada em sua maioria em silêncio e ignorando os olhares dos seus colegas de classe, Nathan realmente esperava encontrar sua mãe no almoço. Embora não fosse nem sexta-feira ainda, ele achou q ela teria vindo depois de ler o jornal. Seria legal tê-la ali. Mesmo que ele não estivesse falando com ela no momento, Nathan sentia a falta dela, agora mais do que nunca.

As aulas da tarde passaram como as da manhã. Seus melhores amigos não o evitavam, mas também não agiam como sempre. Eles raramente lhe perguntavam alguma coisa e não o incluíam em suas conversas. Estava claro para o Nathan que eles não iam querer passar tempo com ele agora que era oficialmente filho do Snape.

Era por isso que ele jantava no outro canto da mesa da Grifinória naquela noite. Ele ainda estava consciente de todos os olhares que estava atraindo, mas preferia isso à indiferença dos amigos a sua presença. Pelo menos seu pai não apareceu para nenhuma das duas refeições. _Um par de olhos a menos para me encarar_ – Nathan pensou, sem admitir realmente o que a ausência do seu pai significava para ele.

Na Mesa Principal, a Diretora McGonagall estava bem consciente do menino solitário comendo sua refeição na mesa da Grifinória e do lugar vaziou à sua esquerda. Ela virou-se para Lupin e perguntou:

– Você viu o Severo hoje?

– Não depois do café da manhã, não. – Lupin seguiu o olhar de Minerva para o canto afastado da mesa da Grifinória e a assegurou: – Vou falar com ele e ver se precisa de alguma coisa.

Minerva olhou de volta para Remo e entendeu que ele falava sobre o Nathan. Assentiu.

– Ele parece ainda mais com o Severo na idade dele quando está reservado.

Foi a vez do Remo assentir.

– Você não parece surpreso com a notícia, Remo – Minerva acrescentou corriqueiramente.

– Eu já sabia – ele admitiu. – Como você destacou, o Nathan lembra muito o Severo na idade dele.

– Não acredito que não vi os sinais antes – ela confessou.

– Você foi nossa professora, Minerva. Ficaria alarmado se fosse lembrar como todos os seus ex-alunos pareciam quando eram crianças. – Ele sorriu para ela. Novamente olhando para o Nathan, acrescentou: – Entretanto, eu fui colega de classe do Severo. É mais fácil para eu ver as semelhanças entre os dois.

– E ele tem muito da mãe também – ela acrescentou.

– Ele é um grifinório. – Remo sorriu travessamente para ela.

Minerva não conseguiu esconder sua alegria quando disse:

– Coitado do Severo.

Remo deixou a Mesa Principal logo depois daquilo. Sentou-se ao lado de Nathan com as costas para a mesa, antes que o menino pudesse dizer qualquer coisa.

– Não está com muita fome hoje?

– Na verdade não – Nathan respondeu.

– Talvez evitar seus amigos esteja lhe tirando o apetite – Lupin sugeriu.

– Não estou evitando ninguém.

– Acho que fiz a suposição errada, deve haver diversas razões para você estar comendo no canto distante da mesa, tenho certeza.

Nathan suspirou.

– Só estou simplificando a vida deles. Desta forma eles não precisam se esforçar para conversar com o filho do Snape.

– Por que um esforço seria necessário para conversar com você, Nathan? Você é o mesmo garoto maravilhoso que era ontem – Lupin o assegurou.

Nathan sorriu tristemente para seu professor. Ele sabia que seu Diretor de Casa estava tentando animá-lo, sendo sempre tão legal com ele. Mas nada do que o Prof. Lupin dissesse iria mudar o que os outros pensavam dele agora que era filho do Snape.

– Você acha que é menos do que era antes de descobrir que era filho do Severo?

Nathan olhou de volta para o seu professor para encontrar seu olhar penetrante nele.

– Não – respondeu simplesmente.

– Bom – Lupin assentiu –, porque você não é.

Eles ficaram quietos por algum tempo seguindo aquelas declarações. Lupin quebrou o silêncio contemplativo:

– Você sabe onde me encontrar se precisar de alguma coisa. Não hesite em fazer isso.

Ele deu um tapinha no ombro do Nathan e saiu para as portas principais. O Prof. Lupin estava sempre presente quando ele precisava, e ele não podia deixar de pensar que sua mãe escolhera o professor errado para ser seu pai.

Nathan olhou em volta então e descobriu que estava quase sozinho no Salão Principal. Ele estivera tão perdido em pensamentos que nem percebeu o tempo passar. Levantou-se e fez seu caminho para a sala comunal. Não ficou surpreso quando todos os grifinórios esqueceram o que estavam fazendo para olhar para ele no momento em que cruzou o buraco do retrato, mas não podia dizer o mesmo quando Andy o chamou do canto do fundo.

– Por que não comeu conosco? – o menino perguntou quando Nathan estava mais próximo.

Embora ele pudesse ver que Andy estava realmente intrigado com seu comportamento durante o jantar, Nathan não precisava ser um gênio para notar o desconforto dos outros com ele. Estava de certa forma feliz que Andy o chamara, mas não queria estragar a noite dos outros ficando ali.

– Eu estava atrasado e não quis que vocês tivessem que esperar até que eu terminasse para deixar o Salão Principal – Nathan finalmente respondeu. – Acho que vejo vocês mais tarde no dormitório. Tenho que ler umas coisas antes da aula de amanhã. – Então, dirigindo-se ao grupo como um todo, disse: – Boa noite.

Alguns responderam, outros não. Nathan não podia dizer quem estava em qual grupo; estava deixando a sala comunal em direção aos dormitórios assim que se despediu. Se tivesse olhado, veria o rosto triste de Andy enquanto observava ele ir.

Mais tarde naquela noite, ele estava em sua cama; as cortinas escondendo seus olhos abertos no quarto escuro. Todos os meninos já estavam lá, presumidamente dormindo como ele também deveria estar, quando ouviu um sussurro:

– Nathan.

Fechou os olhos.

– Nathan, você ainda está acordado? – seu amigo insistiu.

Nathan decidira ignorar Andy quando uma cabeça com cabelos escuros invadiu o espaço da sua cama pelas cortinas carmesim.

– O que foi? – finalmente cedeu.

– Quero falar com você – Andy sussurrou de volta.

Nathan suspirou e sentou-se na cama, dando espaço para o Andy fazer o mesmo. Nathan pegou sua varinha e sussurrou um _Lumos_.

– Por que está me evitando? – o menino perguntou.

Nathan suspirou de novo, baixando os olhos na luz fraca.

– Eu sei o que você está fazendo, Andy, e eu agradeço. Mas não posso fazer os outros ficarem comigo quando está claro que eles não querem.

Andy ia protestar, mas Nathan se antecipou:

– Eu sei que você ainda quer andar comigo. – Os dois sorriram, Nathan tristemente. – Mas eu não acho que os outros pensam o mesmo, agora que eu sou o filho do Prof. Snape.

– Foi meio que um choque – Andy admitiu.

– Eu sei – Nathan concordou pesarosamente.

– Talvez eles precisem de um tempo para se acostumarem com isso – seu amigo sugeriu.

– _Eu_ preciso de um tempo para me acostumar com isso. – Outro sorriso triste.

– Você sabia que ele era o seu pai quando brigou com ele ontem? – Andy perguntou.

Nathan franziu a testa consigo mesmo antes de admitir:

– Sim.

– Ah – foi a resposta do Andy àquilo.

Um silêncio cansado caiu sobre os dois amigos. Andy bocejou.

– Está tarde – Nathan disse depois de um tempo, bocejando também. Ele estava realmente ficando com sono agora.

– Vejo você amanhã – Andy disse, descendo da cama do Nathan para voltar para sua.

Nathan murmurou um _Nox_ e estava finalmente dormindo e deixando este dia para trás.

---

Hermione deixava suas pegadas na neve enquanto seguia pelos jardins congelados do castelo de Hogwarts. Ela andava rápido contra o vento, suas bochechas coradas do frio. Fora visitar Harry no dia anterior, esperando encontrar resistência aos seus desejos mais uma vez, mas o homem que a encontrou era uma versão completamente diferente dele. Bem, não completamente diferente, mas pelo menos com vontade de desistir da sua afronta no caso "Nathan interagindo com o Severo", mesmo que com olhares de desprezo e testas franzidas.

Bom para ele, Hermione pensou, porque ela fora até lá com a mesma determinação com que chegava à escola agora: pôr as coisas no lugar, independente de tudo. Ela abriu uma das portas pesadas e foi banhada com um calor bem vindo. Hermione limpou a maior parte da neve das roupas e respirou fundo. Não passava muito do meio dia, mas Nathan já deveria estar livre de obrigações agora – ele não tinha aulas às sextas-feiras à tarde, nem o Severo.

Ela subiu em direção ao escritório de Remo. Hermione contemplara como abordar seu filho depois dessas semanas sem comunicação. Ela descartara a idéia de procurá-lo na sala comunal, especialmente depois do _Profeta_ de ontem. Sua melhor chance era pedir ao Remo que o chamasse ao seu escritório e ver como as coisas progrediam a partir dali. Esperava que Nathan estivesse mais aberto agora; isso facilitaria as coisas para todos.

Remo atendeu à sua batida na porta com um sorriso.

– Estou feliz em vê-la, Hermione. – Ele deu um passo para trás para permitir que ela entrasse.

– É bom vê-lo também, Remo.

– O que posso fazer por você? – ele perguntou, acomodando-se atrás da mesa.

Hermione tomou uma cadeira de frente para ele.

– Estava pensando se não podia chamar o Nathan para mim.

– Claro – Lupin respondeu solícito. Ele afastou a cadeira somente o suficiente para se dirigir ao retrato à sua esquerda: – Sir Gryffindor, poderia fazer a gentileza de mandar o Sr. Granger vir da sala comunal?

O Fundador fez um cortejo e deixou os confins da sua tela.

– Obrigada – Hermione expressou sua gratidão a Remo.

– Sem problemas – ele a assegurou com um sorriso.

– Como ele está? Digo, depois do jornal. O Severo falou com ele depois disso? – Ela não podia conter sua curiosidade ansiosa. Parecendo perceber isso, ela mordeu o lábio inferior antes de acrescentar: – Desculpa. Você não saberia se ele falou. Só estou preocupada.

– Eu por acaso sei que ele não falou – Remo respondeu assim mesmo.

Ela olhou para ele por um momento e depois assentiu.

– O Nathan está... ele está um pouco triste e confuso com o modo como as coisas estão se desenvolvendo, mas isso era de se esperar.

– Não era para ser tão complicado assim – ela admitiu num lamento.

Godric Gryffindor reentrou no seu retrato naquele momento.

– Ele está a caminho – ofereceu.

– Obrigado, senhor.

Lupin sorriu para ela. Ela sorriu de volta.

– Ofereceria um chá, mas estou de saída para uma aula em um minuto. Você pode usar o meu escritório pelo tempo que precisar.

Ela se levantou com aquilo, com ele a seguindo.

– Não será necessário, obrigada. Esperarei por ele lá fora. Tenho outro lugar em mente para esta conversa.

– Estou feliz que esteja aqui, Hermione – ele admitiu. – Quero o Nathan muito bem e tenho muita fé em você.

– Obrigada mais uma vez, Remo. Não acho que tenha lhe agradecido o suficiente por tudo que tem feito pelo meu filho.

– É o mínimo que eu posso fazer – ele disse, acompanhando-a porta afora e pela sala de aula ainda vazia de volta ao corredor do terceiro andar.

Quando ela se virou para agradecê-lo mais uma vez, encontrou os olhos dele travados em algo sobre seu ombro. Ela se virou para ver o que prendera a atenção dele e observou Nathan se aproximando.

– Boa sorte – ele desejou antes de dar as boas-vindas aos alunos do terceiro ano que chegavam para a aula e reentrar na sala de aula de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas.

Hermione esperou o filho vir até ela junto com alunos mais velhos vagarosamente. Ela queria abraçá-lo bem ali, pois ele parecia tão triste. Mas aquilo não podia acontecer. Ela tinha que controlar suas emoções ou não conseguiria o que estava ali para conseguir.

Quando ele parou na frente dela, quieto, ela lhe contou:

– Pedi ao Prof. Lupin que o chamasse.

Ela ainda queria abraçá-lo.

– Achei que fosse essa a razão – Nathan lhe disse.

– Precisamos conversar – ela disse. – Posso assumir que isso não seria um problema? – As palavras dela eram objetivas e firmes, mas sua necessidade de abraçá-lo estava quase incontrolável.

Nathan deu de ombros. – Pode ser – concordou imparcialmente, sem encontrar os olhos dela, preferindo observar o movimento no corredor. Pelo menos ele tinha erguido os olhos do chão.

Hermione levou uma mão ao ombro dele, sem conseguir resistir mais.

– Venha, então – chamou e começou a andar para a escadaria de mármore. Ela sorria consigo mesma quando ele não objetou ao seu toque. Estava até curvando a boca num sorriso de verdade quando ele se recostou mais perto, e ela podia agora envolvê-lo num meio-abraço.

Eles andaram em silêncio, aproveitando a simples companhia um do outro, até que os corredores estivessem mais vazios.

– Você me preocupou com o modo como vem agindo – ela confessou. – Não tinha uma hora no meu dia que eu não pensava em você, em como estava indo, se sentindo...

– Eu estava pensando em você, também – ele confessou em seguida, fazendo Hermione apertar seu meio-abraço enquanto desciam outro andar do castelo.

– Então você não me odeia – ela entoou em forma de pergunta.

Nathan balançou a cabeça.

– Você estava bravo e magoado, eu entendo – ela o ajudou. Ele assentiu. – Sinto muito que as coisas não transcorreram como eu esperava. Elas fugiram do controle, e também não era como eu queria que elas progredissem.

Ela deixou suas palavras surtirem efeito, continuando a guiá-lo pelo castelo. Eles estavam a alguns degraus do Saguão de Entrada quando ela decidiu revelar suas intenções. – É por isso que nós todos vamos conversar hoje, como uma família, e vamos começar a fazer as coisas serem como deveriam ser desde o começo.

Nathan ficou tenso quando ela disse família.

– Você quer dizer falar com _ele_? – Ele a encarou pela primeira vez naquele dia, olhos arregalados como se ela dissesse algum absurdo.

– Precisamente – ela respondeu, empurrando-o para o Saguão de Entrada para que pudessem ir para as masmorras.

Nathan se desvencilhou do braço dela, tirando-o dos ombros nervosamente, mas ela o segurou pela mão.

– Não vou me encontrar com ele – ele declarou.

– Nós dois vamos nos encontrar com ele – ela contestou, tentando passar-lhe confiança ao se incluir.

– Eu concordei em falar com você, não com ele.

Hermione podia ver que ele estava ficando mais agitado.

– Nathan, não há mais motivo para adiar isso. Venha, nós só vamos conversar. – Ela puxou-o mais alguns passos em direção às masmorras.

– Você não pode me obrigar a falar com ele! – ele falou com raiva, visivelmente perdendo o controle, jogando seu peso na direção contrária a que ela queria levá-lo.

– Sim, eu posso, mas esperava que você quisesse cooperar para pôr um fim nessa situação sem sentido – ela respondeu enquanto ele balançava a cabeça negativamente a cada palavra dela, tentando soltar a mão.

– Não, eu não vou lá, Mãe. Não vou! – Ele puxou contra a mão dela, bravo.

– Pare com essa bobagem agora mesmo! – ela sibilou. – Você não tem mais cinco anos, pelo amor de Deus! Você está agindo como se eu estivesse lhe arrastando para a morte ou algo assim! – Hermione esperava resistência, mas nada tão desesperado como isso.

Ficou pior.

– Ele me odeia, Mãe! Acredite, ele não quer me ver! Por favor! – ele choramingou, tentando desesperadamente se soltar da mão forte dela.

– Já chega! – ela disse com força, tanto irritada quanto, de certa forma, assustada com a negação tão forte. Ela reuniu forças à sua decisão e disse, ainda num tom mais áspero que o normal: – Ele não odeia você, Nathan! – Ela respirou fundo para se acalmar e chegou bem perto, rosto na altura do dele, olhando seriamente nos olhos. – Eis o seguinte, você _vai_ descer comigo, gostando ou não! Você pode continuar andando como o menino capaz que é, ou eu posso petrificá-lo e levitá-lo até lá. O que vai ser?

Nathan a encarava incrédulo, com os olhos marejados, depois daquela declaração. Hermione odiava o jeito como estava forçando-o a concordar com este encontro, mas tinha se decidido. Eles não tinham escolha nisso: os três iriam se entender, e hoje.

Mais calma, determinada, mas com o coração doendo, ela virou-se para o último lance de escadas e apressou: – Venha –, puxando-o para segui-la.

Eles chegaram ao escritório do mestre de Poções, e Hermione bateu, Nathan entre ela e a porta. Seu coração batia mais rápido com o prospecto de finalmente chegar ali, àquele encontro, de ter seu filho e o pai juntos, sabendo um do outro. Se ao menos ela pudesse ter certeza da receptividade de Severo...

– Ele não está aqui – Nathan disse à falta de resposta às batidas dela, tentando fugir das mãos dela e voltar por onde tinham vindo.

Ela o segurou firme no lugar e tentou a maçaneta sem sucesso. Virou-se para entrar mais nas masmorras, levando Nathan com ela, ficando mais nervosa e ansiosa com cada passo que dava. E se Severo se recusar a recebê-la? Parando em frente à próxima porta, Hermione forçou aqueles pensamentos para longe, tentando focar nas suas características grifinórias, e bateu.

– Onde estamos? – Nathan perguntou alarmado.

– Nos aposentos do seu pai – ela respondeu, e Nathan tentou escapar das mãos dela novamente.

– Mãe, ele deve estar ocupado, podemos voltar outra hora – ele tentou, mas ela não estava ouvindo, concentrada no seu objetivo.

– Severo, abra a porta! – Hermione chamou, batendo com mais força.

Nathan olhava para ela como se a visse pela primeira vez, chocado com sua audácia com o temido professor.

– Ele não está aqui, Mãe. Vamos...

A sugestão de Nathan morreu quando a porta se abriu à frente deles, segurada por um Severo Snape carrancudo.

– O que vo... – A tirada de Severo foi cortada ao ver o Nathan.

– Boa tarde, Severo – Hermione cumprimentou como se não tivesse nada de errado e empurrou um Nathan relutante para dentro da sala de estar de Severo, sem esperar ser convidada.

Parecendo recobrar a habilidade de falar, Severo questionou:

– O que significa isto?

– Estamos aqui para ter aquela conversa – ela respondeu sem rodeios.

– Que conversa? Eu não concordei com nada disso!

Hermione lhe deu um olhar conhecedor.

– Não seja obtuso; não lhe cai bem, Severo. Nós vamos ter esta conversa independente de você ter concordado com ela. Não vou ficar esperando vocês para começar a resolver as coisas entre nós. – Ela olhou para cada um de seus _meninos_.

O olhar de Severo assustaria alguns dos seguidores do falecido Lorde das Trevas. Nathan olhou do seu pai furioso para sua mãe, ainda segurando-o pelos ombros, como se esperando pelo duelo iminente.

Hermione devolveu o olhar de Severo sem vacilar.

– Nem comece, Severo. Nós não vamos sair daqui até resolvermos as coisas! – E com isso, levou Nathan com ela até um dos sofás, fazendo-o sentar e colocando-se à vontade ao lado dele.

Severo rosnou.

– Você perdeu o resto de sanidade que tinha, mulher? Não vou mais participar dos seus joguinhos! Agora, saia daqui! – ele vociferou. – Fora!

Hermione não se moveu, olhando para Severo com o queixo erguido.

– Não até que tenhamos conversado. Precisamos dessa reunião de família, Severo.

– Família? Que família? – Severo andava de um lado para o outro à frente dos seus _convidados_. Parou em frente a ela para acrescentar, como se ela fosse mais nova que o filho deles: – Não tem família alguma, Granger. Nunca terá!

Ela franziu a testa para Severo.

– É claro que tem! – ela discordou ofendida, deixando Nathan sozinho no sofá para confrontar Severo com força total. – Nós somos a família do Nathan. Eu sou a mãe dele, você é o pai: uma família!

Ele bufou na cara dela.

– Isto – Severo gesticulou para eles três – _não_ é a definição de ninguém para família.

– Talvez não antes – Hermione tinha que concordar. – Mas de agora em diante, é sim.

– Isto nunca vai dar certo, Granger! Desista! – Severo reafirmou, irritado. – Já passou da hora de abandonar seus sonhos patéticos de felicidade e sorrisos.

– Então me diga, Severo, já que a sua Visão Interior parece capaz de ver nosso futuro, por que nós não podemos ser uma família? – ela o desafiou. Ah, como este homem conseguia irritá-la!

Ele mostrou os dentes para ela.

– Você sabe muito bem por que isso nunca vai dar certo, Granger!

– Eu acho que não sei, não. Esclareça-me, Severo!

Severo mostrou os dentes novamente, desta vez realmente rosnando.

– Por que o trouxe com você? Isso não é assunto para se discutir na frente de uma criança!

– Eu discordo – ela o contrariou novamente. – Vocês precisam colocar suas diferenças de lado. Vocês não se falaram desde que Nathan descobriu a verdade sobre você – ela lhe disse trivialmente. – E nós precisamos da família inteira para uma reunião de família – acrescentou.

Severo revirou os olhos.

– Pare com essa besteira de família!

– Você ainda não me convenceu que não podemos ser uma. Talvez _você_ devesse parar com as besteiras – ela desafiou.

E aquilo foi a gota d'água.

– Você pediu por isso, Granger – ele começou, chegando mais perto dela, ameaçadoramente. – Você quer realmente saber por que isso nunca vai ser algo nem parecido com uma família? Porque eu não vou infligir minha presença a alguém que me odeia só para fazer esta fantasia se realizar para você. Seu filho me odeia! – Severo terminou de dizer aquilo com a voz perigosamente baixa.

Seu argumento pareceu surtir o efeito que Severo esperara, silenciando Granger, ou pelo menos um deles...

– Eu não odeio você – veio a voz pequena de trás da mulher.

– O quê? – Severo perguntou em obvia descrença.

Hermione voltou do seu estado de pasmo e virou-se para seu menino no sofá, que segurava a cabeça nas mãos. Ela se sentou no sofá e acariciou a cabeça do Nathan.

– É claro que não, doçura – ela o afirmou. – Ninguém odeia ninguém aqui.

– Ele odeia! – Nathan ergueu os olhos para seu pai para entregar a acusação. – Ele nunca me quis por perto, sempre me mandando embora sem nenhum motivo. Ele nem vem ao Salão Principal para comer na maioria das vezes. E... e ele tentou fazer outro professor supervisionar minhas detenções!

– Ah, por Merlin! – Severo disse, mais para si mesmo, apertando os olhos como se praguejado por uma dor de cabeça.

Hermione suspirou. Então eles achavam que um odiava o outro. Que confusão! Ela respirou fundo e começou:

– O Severo não odeia você, Nathan, longe disso, na verdade. Ele se importa com você e está sempre preocupado.

Quando aquilo não pareceu afetar muito o Nathan, ela continuou:

– Quando você estava tendo problemas com o Malfoy, ele me procurou para me contar da situação e para pedir que eu falasse com você. Ele fez aquele colar no Natal para que pudesse saber quando você estava triste ou em perigo, mesmo que não estivesse por perto.

Ela soube que suas palavras surtiram algum efeito quando viu Nathan olhar especulativamente para Severo, que agora estava de costas para eles e de frente para a lareira. Hermione continuou com seu discurso:

– Uma noite, você estava tendo um pesadelo e Severo podia ver sua aflição através do colar. Ele veio me procurar para que eu pudesse acordá-lo e cuidar de você. Ele estava lá comigo, Nathan, até você dormir novamente.

Severo expirou audivelmente, curvando a cabeça para frente. Será que ele estava com vergonha dela estar dizendo essas coisas ao Nathan? Ela não recuaria agora que sabia que Nathan estava a um passo da persuasão.

– Quando você ouviu a conversa dele com o Harry no dia em que você descobriu tudo, nós dois ficamos muito preocupados, como você deve imaginar. – A voz dela era suave como um sopro, suas mãos acariciando a cabeça dele. – Severo e eu vasculhamos quase o castelo inteiro atrás de você antes de encontrá-lo dormindo na sala dos troféus. Eu queria acordar você e ver se estava machucado, mas ele me segurou e o carregou nos braços até o meu quarto. Ele me ajudou a prepará-lo para a cama e olhou por você enquanto eu falava com o Harry e o Prof. Lupin.

Ela fez uma pausa e olhou para a forma estática de Severo contrastando com a luz que o sombreava para a visão deles, depois voltou-se novamente para o filho deles, cujos olhos negros estavam abrandados pelo que ela lhe contara. Para ter certeza, Hermione acrescentou:

– Seu pai se importa muito com você, Nathan.

Hermione permitiu que o silêncio aliviasse o ar entre eles. O fogo crepitante lançava sombras no rosto contemplativo de Nathan. Ela sabia que tinha conseguido alcançá-lo.

Nathan inclinou a cabeça.

– É verdade? – perguntou para o pai.

Severo não se virou para eles ou deu qualquer sinal de que o ouvira. Hermione se levantou e se aproximou vagarosamente.

– Severo? – chamou tentativamente. Ele olhou para ela com o canto dos olhos, depois os fechou. Ela levou uma mão para tocar seu ombro num gesto encorajador, e ele suspirou com o toque. – Responda o seu filho – ela pediu suavemente.

Ele se afastou da mão dela para virar-se e encarar Nathan. Severo travou olhares com seu filho por um momento antes de finalmente responder:

– Eu não odeio você. – Os olhos deles continuaram se sustentando pelo que pareceu uma eternidade, e Nathan assentiu afirmativamente à confissão de seu pai.

– É isso. Estamos finalmente chegando a algum lugar. – Hermione arriscou um sorriso para eles.

Foi a vez de Severo assentir, mesmo que relutantemente.

– Acho que isso põe um fim em qualquer plano de sabotagem de caldeirão e gritaria nos corredores? – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para o Nathan.

Nathan baixou o olhar para as suas mãos.

– Sinto muito, professor.

Hermione olhou estranhamente para Severo, mas ele não ofereceu nenhuma explicação àquilo.

– Agora, se isso era tudo, eu tenho coisas para resolver. Eu não esperava ficar preso numa reunião a tarde toda – ele acrescentou, olhando intencionalmente para Hermione desta vez.

Antes que ela pudesse negar aquela dispensa, Nathan estava em pé e se dirigindo à porta. Bem, a primeira reunião de família estava oficialmente encerrada.

– Espere por mim no corredor, Nathan – ela o avisou antes que ele pudesse desaparecer no castelo. Ainda não tinha terminado a conversa com ele.

Nathan resmungou que concordava e saiu da sala.

Quando a porta fechou, ela se virou para encontrar Severo e quase trombou com ele; ela não o ouvira se aproximar.

– Eu não gosto de surpresas – ele lhe disse. – Tenha em mente que este tipo de invasão não será aceita tão facilmente no futuro.

Ele queria intimidá-la, ela sabia, adverti-la com sua figura assombrosa e voz mortalmente baixa, mas sua proximidade tinha um efeito bem diferente nela. Se ficara para trás para dizer algo a ele, ela já não lembrava mais, fascinada como estava pelo momento. Percebendo que estivera olhando fixamente para os lábios dele, desviou os olhos, procurando algo para dizer.

Ela tentou a voz e sentiu sua boca seca. Colocou a língua para fora para lamber os lábios e limpou a garganta. Severo deu um passo para trás, e ela quis seguir, mas não o fez.

– Espero vê-lo no jantar – Hermione disse e se sentiu tola como uma adolescente boba.

– Não acho que tenha escolha – ele respondeu atravessado.

Ela segurou um suspiro de desapontamento à resposta dele e virou-se para a porta.

– Não tem mesmo. – Ela se fora.

Severo ouviu o eco da porta se fechando e estava livre para franzir a testa para si mesmo. _O que acabou de acontecer aqui? _Não, ele não se referia à invasão da mulher enfurecedora no seu espaço pessoal, trazendo o filho deles com ela para enganar o menino com essa falsa família que ela criara em sua insanidade. Ele se preocuparia com isso depois. O que o perturbava agora eram aqueles olhos de pálpebras pesadas fixos nos seus lábios, aquela língua que saíra da boca para molhar os dela, e definitivamente a necessidade pura que ele sentiu tão fortemente de beijá-los até que eles ficassem inchados e ela estivesse sem fôlego em seus braços.

– Droga! – xingou sua mente traiçoeira. Ele sabia que as imagens que presenciou hoje e aquelas que ele criaria mais tarde estariam preenchendo seus sonhos de maneiras que ele não queria.

_Redações, onde eu deixei aquelas redações_ – se forçou a pensar, saindo dos seus aposentos para encontrar ocupação para a mente no escritório.

* * *

**A/N:** Sim, uma reunião de família com muitos resultados! Estou orgulhosa de mim mesma por conseguir isso, para falar a verdade. :0)

É claro que estaria perdida sem minha anjinha da guarda GinnyW e amigas como a Haley. Elas seguraram a minha mão e me apontaram o caminho certo todo este tempo. Obrigada:0)

Obrigadinha a minha betinha brazuca, BastetAzazis. :0

**No próximo capítulo… **Nathan sente o que é ser um Snape, e Hermione quer que as reuniões de família continuem.


	23. Capítulo 23: Sendo um Snape

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo vinte e três! Nathan sente o que é ser um Snape, e Hermione quer que as reuniões de família continuem.

* * *

**Capítulo 23: Sendo um Snape**

Hermione saiu dos aposentos do mestre de Poções com seu autocontrole abalado. Nathan, que estivera esperando como fora pedido, interpretou mal os olhos perdidos dela como desorientação.

– Estou aqui, mãe – ele disse, aproximando-se dela.

Hermione se desligou dos pensamentos.

– Venha, querido. – Ela colocou uma mão leve entre seus ombros para guiá-lo para fora das masmorras.

Nathan deixou-se guiar, não apresentando nenhuma resistência desta vez. Desde que saíra da tão falada "reunião de família" estivera imerso em um emaranhado de novos pensamentos e sentimentos, destruindo suas suposições anteriores e alimentando sua confusão interior.

No momento em que sua mãe lhe dissera que eles estavam indo encontrar seu pai, seu coração doera e sua primeira reação fora a de ter receio. O comportamento da mãe à porta do Prof. Snape o surpreendera pela falta de cuidado. Quando o temido professor respondera às batidas insistentes da sua mãe, e ela colocara os dois para dentro, Nathan pensara que não teria jeito dos três saírem daqueles aposentos ilesos.

Ele assistira em silêncio enquanto seus pais discutiam, sem saber o que fazer. Dizer que ele ficara surpreso com o rumo que a discussão deles tomara era pouco. O jeito como sua mãe falara sobre eles serem uma família, sobre o encontro ser um novo começo para eles, atingira seu coração com força arrebatadora. Só a recusa de seu pai o lembrava do surrealismo de tudo aquilo. Quando o Prof. Snape hesitara em responder por que eles não poderiam ser uma família, a esperança de Nathan, destruída na noite que descobrira quem realmente era o seu pai, renascera, e ele desejava mais uma vez ter a família que sua mãe tão veementemente dizia que eles eram – queria que sua mãe ganhasse aquela discussão.

E quando seu pai dissera que a única razão por que a família deles nunca existiria era o ódio do Nathan pelo pai, ele teve que interferir.

Nathan suspirou no topo da escadaria que eles tinham acabado de subir até o primeiro andar. Ele fizera o Prof. Snape realmente pesar que o odiava quando, na verdade, ele não odiava. Mas naquele momento, Nathan estava tão bravo e frustrado com o homem que sentira a necessidade de gritar com ele, de transpor a barreira que o homem parecia ter ao redor de seus sentimentos. Quando deixara o Salão Principal naquele dia, Nathan não achou nada do que dissera, só aproveitara a vitória. Mas, se fosse sincero consigo mesmo, o olhar estarrecido nos olhos do seu pai o perseguira. Não, ele não odiava o Prof. Snape, mas Nathan sabia que o homem o odiava e fora o que dissera hoje.

Só para descobrir que o Prof. Snape também não o odiava.

Então o que fora todo aquele... aquele... ódio que sentira emanando do homem? Não tinha outra palavra para aquilo! E mesmo assim, seu pai dissera com todas as palavras que não o odiava. Se tudo que sua mãe contara hoje... se metade for verdade... Fatos que seu pai não negara, nenhum! Então, aquilo só poderia significar...

Ele não sabia mais o que pensar do Prof. Snape.

Nathan olhou para o rosto da mãe e pôde ver que ela também estava perdida em pensamentos. Ele raramente a vira agir como ela agira hoje, tão impetuosa e determinada. Ele se esquecera do quanto ela era forte, talvez porque ele sabia muito bem como atingi-la, como usar a vulnerabilidade dela em todas as coisas relacionadas ao seu pai. Ele sentia vergonha por usar os sentimentos dela a favor dele e baixou os olhos para observar as pedras do castelo passarem sob seus pés.

Ele tinha certeza que ela brigaria com ele por tudo que lhe dissera, por todas as acusações. Ele merecia. Ela era uma mulher tão especial, a melhor mãe que existia, e ele dissera-lhe que não precisava dela, que a odiava. O que tinha de errado com ele? Por que ele dizia que odiava as pessoas quando não odiava? Só porque estava bravo com o mundo, não significava que tinha o direito de fazer isso. Mas não soubera mais o que fazer naquele dia, e gritar acusações para ela era tudo o que tinha.

Eles alcançaram os aposentos de sua mãe, e ela usou a varinha para desarmar as proteções. A visão da mãe fazendo magia sempre impressionara Nathan, e agora não era diferente. Lembrava-o de como as coisas eram antes de Hogwarts, de como a vida era feliz e simples, mesmo sem conhecer o pai.

A visão de Nathan embaçou com lágrimas que não caíram, e a carga emocional dessas semanas, e especialmente do encontro do qual acabaram de retornar, começou a tomar conta dele. Queria a vida feliz e simples de antes, só que agora queria que seu pai fizesse parte dela. Uma família, bem como sua mãe disse.

Eles passaram pela porta e sua mãe a fechou atrás deles. Uma lágrima desceu pela bochecha sem poder ser contida. Seria possível? Será que ele teria mesmo uma família completa agora? Outra lágrima rolou seguindo a primeira.

– Nathan, existem algumas coisas que precisamos discutir, a primeira é o seu comportamento todas essas... – ela deixou as palavras no ar. – Você está chorando? – perguntou num tom bem mais brando.

Ele brigava contra as lágrimas enquanto balançava a cabeça negativamente, sem confiar em sua voz.

– Está sim – ela discordou. – O que foi, querido? – Ela tocou o rosto dele para enxugar outra lágrima teimosa.

– Eu – ele guinchou, depois tentou de novo: – Eu não sei.

Hermione segurou a parte de trás da cabeça dele com a mão direita e trouxe Nathan para seu peito, a outra mão nas costas dele, apertando-o contra si, abraçando-o.

– Acho que estas eram as últimas forças que você tinha. Sinto muito por ter que forçar este encontro, querido, mas vocês precisavam saber que estavam enganados um sobre o outro. Você entende, não é?

Nathan assentiu contra o peito dela, entrelaçando as mãos nas vestes dela.

Ela beijou a cabeça dele e o trouxe consigo para o sofá, onde os sentou e puxou Nathan para seu colo. Hermione tomou a cabeça dele nas mãos e tirou-lhe o cabelo do rosto, espalhando as lágrimas. – Estou muito orgulhosa de você por admitir que não odeia o seu pai – ela lhe disse. – Aquilo foi muito corajoso. – Ela sorriu para ele.

Nathan assentiu mais uma vez, agora mais calmo do que alguns minutos atrás. Engoliu o resto do nó na garganta e disse:

– Eu não sabia que o Prof. Snape achava que eu o odiava de verdade. Eu só estava muito irritado com ele por tudo que ele fez comigo.

– Eu sei, querido. – Hermione trouxe a cabeça dele para o ombro, e Nathan se ajeitou para recostar confortavelmente nela.

– Eu pensei que ele me odiasse – ele confessou como explicação para os seus atos.

– Agora você sabe que não – ela disse simplesmente.

Nathan assentiu novamente, e o silêncio envolveu mãe e filho, com ela acariciando e abraçando. Nathan ficou perdido em pensamentos por mais um tempo antes de decidir esclarecer outro ponto.

– Você sabe que eu não odeio você, não é, mãe? Porque eu disse que a odiava, mas não era de coração.

– Você estava bravo e frustrado, mas o que você disse doeu muito.

– Mas não era de coração – ele insistiu, olhando-a nos olhos.

– Eu sei, mas você precisa começar a escolher suas palavras com mais cuidado. Doeu muito quando você disse aquilo, mesmo sabendo que não era de coração.

– Sinto muito – ele se desculpou e a abraçou forte, enterrando o rosto no pescoço dela.

Ela suspirou e devolveu o abraço.

– Tente pensar antes de falar, ou agir, por falar nisso. Eu não sei o que você disse ou fez para o seu pai nessas últimas semanas, mas quero que saiba que ele não conhece você tão bem como eu, e qualquer coisa que você diga ou faça será levado a sério por ele – ela advertiu.

– Eu sei. Não vou dizer coisas que eu não sinto de verdade nunca mais.

– Espero que mantenha sua palavra sobre isso. Agora, pule para o sofá, você está ficando muito pesado para mim.

Nathan se assentou relutantemente no sofá, mas se recostou de volta nela, gostando demais dos carinhos para privar-se deles ainda. Enquanto ela continuava a brincar com seu cabelo, ele decidiu fazer algumas perguntas que estiveram flutuando em sua cabeça já por algum tempo.

– Se ele se importa comigo como você diz, por que ele não me procurou antes?

Hermione parou de mexer a mão, deixando o cabelo escapar por entre os dedos.

– Ele não sabia que você existia até bem recentemente – ela lhe disse honestamente.

– Mas como? – Nathan insistiu.

– Eu nunca contei que ele tinha um filho, assim como nunca lhe disse quem era o seu pai.

Isso era confuso.

– Por quê? – ele perguntou, querendo entender as razões dela.

Ela não respondeu por um tempo, mas depois começou a mexer a mão sobre sua cabeça novamente e disse:

– Quando eu descobri que estava grávida de você, eu fiquei muito feliz, mas também muito apreensiva. Não era a melhor hora para ter um filho; eu era muito jovem, seu pai tinha muito com o que se preocupar, e a guerra tinha acabado há apenas semanas. Mesmo com todas as dificuldades, eu sabia que queria você mais que qualquer coisa. Você sempre me deu forças para viver, para recomeçar depois de todos os horrores da guerra, mas eu sabia que seu pai não pensaria assim, não naquele momento.

Ela parou os carinhos de novo.

– Veja bem, ele estava sendo julgado pela participação na guerra como um Comensal da Morte, e nós estávamos reunindo evidências para atestar o papel dele como espião para a Ordem da Fênix, mesmo depois dele já ter confessado sua parte na morte de Dumbledore.

Nathan ergueu os olhos para ver a mãe perdida em pensamentos. Ela continuou:

– Severo não facilitou nosso trabalho. Ele achava que merecia pagar por tudo que fizera sob as ordens de Voldemort, quando ele realmente não tinha escolha. Ele foi absolvido, é claro, mas eu acho que levou um tempo até ele aceitar a decisão do Conselho das Leis da Magia.

– Ele queria ir para Azkaban? – Nathan perguntou sem entender direito seu pai pelo que sua mãe lhe contava.

– Queria – Hermione confirmou, olhando seriamente nos olhos de Nathan. – Na opinião dele, tudo que ele fez durante a guerra foi conseqüência das escolhas dele e só, então ele achou que era apenas justo pagar por elas ficando preso lá. Mas nós não o deixaríamos ir para Azkaban por fazer o que tinha que fazer para ajudar o Harry e a Ordem. A participação dele na guerra foi crucial, Nathan. Ele é verdadeiramente um herói, muito mais do que as pessoas dizem que eu sou... mas nem todo mundo conseguia ver isso, e ele era um deles.

Nathan baixou os olhos para o colo.

– Mas por que você não contou de mim para ele?

– Porque ele teria se culpado por isso também, teria achado que estava arruinando a minha vida por me fazer ter um filho tão nova. Eu tenho certeza que ele teria exigido que eu desistisse de você, quando tudo o que eu queria era ter você... mais que tudo na vida. – Ela pressionou os lábios contra a cabeça dele. – Não podia deixar ninguém ficar entre o meu bebê e eu, então eu escolhi não contar para ninguém, especialmente não para o Severo.

– Nem para mim – Nathan acrescentou.

– Eu tinha planos de contar para ele e para você todos os anos depois do seu primeiro aniversário, mas parecia que o momento certo nunca chegava, até que ele finalmente descobriu. Ele ficou muito bravo comigo por manter você longe dele, e eu sinto muito mesmo – ela terminou num sussurro.

Nathan fungou.

– Eu queria que você tivesse nos contado.

– Eu sinto por ter sido tão egoísta e covarde. Eu realmente achei que estava protegendo você de todo esse sofrimento pelo qual está passando agora, mas que bem isso fez? Você está sofrendo do mesmo jeito, vocês quase acabaram se odiando, e a culpa é minha. Espero que esteja em seu coração me perdoar um dia.

Nathan não disse nada. Não achava que tinha muito para dizer depois daquilo. Ele decididamente não podia dizer que a perdoava, mas também não podia dizer que não. Era muita coisa para lidar no momento, então ele não o fez. Ajudou o fato de sua mãe não parecer esperar uma decisão dele, por agora.

Sabendo que seu pai não o procurara durante todos esses anos porque nem sabia de sua existência era um alívio. Pelo menos o Prof. Snape podia ainda querer conhecê-lo, embora Nathan não pudesse ver como nem por quê. Aquilo trouxe outra pergunta para quebrar o silêncio:

– O que acontece agora?

A qual foi respondida com outra pergunta:

– O que você quer que aconteça agora?

Aquilo mandou Nathan de volta a pensar na sua nova realidade. O que ele queria? Como será ter o Prof. Snape como pai? Ele tivera um gostinho de como seria pelas reações de seus amigos à notícia.

– Tudo seria tão mais fácil se você tivesse escolhido outro professor para ser meu pai. – Ele suspirou, lembrando de como o Prof. Lupin era sempre tão bom e prestativo.

Hermione deu uma risada curta.

– Isso teria feito de você um menino completamente diferente, e eu não ia querer isso. – Ela tocou o nariz dele afetivamente com um dedo, sorrindo para ele.

– Mas faria minha vida na Grifinória mais fácil. Agora todo mundo me olha como se eu fosse me transformar no Prof. Snape a qualquer momento ou coisa assim. Não posso culpá-los. Quem iria querer ser amigo do filho do Prof. Snape?

– O Severo não vai ganhar nenhum concurso de popularidade, não é? Sinto muito que seus amigos na Grifinória não consigam ver além da rivalidade das Casas e do professor rigoroso. Pelo menos agora você vai saber quem são seus amigos de verdade.

– Acho que sim – ele concordou relutantemente.

– Mas você ainda não me disse o que quer que aconteça daqui em diante.

– Todo mundo já sabe que eu sou filho do Snape, posso então assumir que sou mesmo. – Nathan deu de ombros.

Hermione sorriu.

– Você não vai se arrepender, Nathan. Sei que você e o Severo se tornarão bons amigos. Vocês têm muito em comum. – Ela parou seu discurso entusiasmado ao ver a carranca no rosto do Nathan. – O que foi?

– Acho que eu não quero ter coisas em comum com o Prof. Snape.

– Ah, não seja bobo! Você não quer ser um bom preparador de poções? Não quer saber como duelar como ele? Ser capaz de criar novos feitiços, ser tão corajoso quanto ele...

– Ele pode vencer o Tio Harry num duelo – Nathan comentou.

– Sim, ele pode – ela concordou.

– Mas ele é sempre cruel na aula – ele contestou.

– Eu nunca disse que crueldade era algo que você _deveria_ ter em comum com o seu pai – ela recusou seu argumento. – Você não mudou só porque sabe que o Severo é seu pai e agora vai passar mais tempo com ele. Você é um menino doce, justo e bom, na maioria das vezes, e eu espero que continue assim.

– Vou ter que passar mais tempo com ele, não vou? Vai ser como as detenções tudo de novo. – Nathan suspirou.

– Detenções são punições. Passar um tempo com o seu pai não é uma punição. O que quer que ele tenha feito você fazer nas detenções, não é o que vocês farão como pai e filho.

Fazia sentido, mas Nathan não sabia o que Snape e ele poderiam fazer juntos que não caía na categoria de punição. Não conseguia ver o Prof. Snape se divertindo de forma alguma.

– Não se preocupe tanto – sua mãe lhe disse. – Você vai ver que as coisas acontecerão naturalmente, como se vocês estivessem fazendo coisas juntos desde sempre. – Hermione então se levantou. – E falando em coisas para fazer, gostaria de se juntar a mim no laboratório? – Ela estendeu a mão.

Ele aceitou com um sorriso.

---

Depois de passar o resto da tarde corrigindo as redações que ele pegara em seu escritório e se atualizando com alguns periódicos de Poções, Severo tinha que deixar seus aposentos para jantar. Ele não encontrara ninguém do corpo docente desde o café da manhã daquela manhã fatídica, preferindo fazer suas refeições nos seus aposentos, mas esta noite ele compareceria ao jantar no Salão Principal. Refletindo sobre as últimas palavras da mulher nesta tarde, Severo se sentiu desafiado a encontrar Granger no jantar e deixar claro que ele não dava importância para isso.

Quando chegou lá, ele foi recebido pela diretora:

– Boa noite, Severo. É bom vê-lo. – Ela parecia esperar uma resposta que ele não deu. – Estava começando a pensar que você estava doente. Tinha considerado pedir para a Papoula lhe fazer uma visita se não aparecesse para o jantar.

Ele já estava sentado ao lado dela quando respondeu:

– Se estivesse doente, já estaria morto uma hora dessas. Eu só estava ocupado.

– Fico feliz que tenha encontrado um tempinho para se juntar a nós hoje – Lupin disse do outro lado de Minerva.

Severo ignorou o lobisomem enquanto fazia seu prato. Ele queria comer, provar para a Granger que ele não ligava para seus desafios infantis, e voltar para as masmorras, para o seu laboratório, que ela ocupara durante a tarde. O único senão era que ela ainda não estava no Salão Principal e Severo teria que esperar para ter certeza que ela o veria ali.

Ele finalmente tirou os olhos do prato para observar o salão enquanto bebia do cálice. A primeira coisa que notou foi a ausência do Nathan. _Ele deve estar com ela_ – Severo percebeu.

E não estava enganado; lá estava ele, andando ao lado da mãe, atravessando o portal da entrada principal. Eles falavam animadamente enquanto ela o levava para um lugar ao lado de Wood. A normalidade do comportamento deles depois de tudo que acontecera era estranhamente tranqüilizante para ele; Severo estivera preocupado com o Nathan desde o encontro deles, mesmo que não quisesse admitir.

Hermione encontrou os olhos dele neles, e permaneceram nela enquanto tomava seu caminho para a Mesa Principal. Só quando ela assentiu, sorrindo, foi que Severo se tocou do que estava fazendo e bufou. Minerva percebeu.

– Como o menino está se saindo? Você já falou com eles? – ela perguntou.

– Sim, não que isso lhe diga respeito, Minerva – ele tentou dispensá-la.

– Ele me lembra você na idade dele – ela acrescentou sociavelmente, ignorando a resposta rude.

– Ele não se parece nem um pouco comigo – ele respondeu franzindo a testa para o prato.

– Ele tem muito da Hermione, também, é claro. É um grifinório, para começar.

– Ah, então esta é a razão de toda esta conversinha fiada – ele concluiu. – O diretor da Sonserina tem um filho grifinório. Estou chocado que a notícia não tenha chegado ao _Profeta_ ainda, ela mudaria o modo como o mundo bruxo vive, tenho certeza.

O silêncio de Minerva depois de sua tirada sarcástica pediu sua atenção. Ele olhou na direção dela a tempo de ver a Granger conversando com o Lupin. Ela era só sorrisos e até tocava o ombro dele enquanto falava. É claro que Lupin se derretia em sorrisos para ela também. _Repugnante_ – ele pensou, mas só por ciúme. Como ela podia agir como se nada tivesse mudado? Ou pior, como se as coisas tivessem melhorado em dez vezes agora que o mundo sabia que ela tivera algum tipo de associação com ele? Ele quase nem tirara os olhos do prato, e ela era só sorrisos e conversa animada. _Repugnante_.

Ele fez questão de ignorá-la, comendo rápido. Granger trocou mais palavras agradáveis com a Minerva. _Isso aqui por um acaso é o chá das cinco?_ – ele a corrigiu mentalmente. Minerva pediu a Granger que se juntasse a ela para o chá no dia seguinte, seguindo seu pensamento, e Severo sorriu com malícia dentro do cálice.

Então ela fez o impensável: tomou o lugar à sua esquerda.

– Vejo que veio jantar – Granger disse, acomodando-se para desfrutar da refeição.

_E ela já está me irritando._

– Eu janto aqui de tempos em tempos. – Ele segurou firme o impulso de revirar os olhos.

Ela ficou quieta enquanto fazia o prato, deixando-o mais irritado.

– Nathan está se sentindo bem melhor depois do nosso primeiro encontro. Passamos a tarde no laboratório juntos como fazíamos antes – ela finamente lhe disse.

Severo tirou seus olhos da mesa para procurar o filho. Nathan estava comendo calmamente, aparentemente deixado de fora da conversa que acontecia ao seu redor. Enquanto observava, somente Wood havia dirigido algumas palavras ao menino – palavras respondidas com apenas um aceno de cabeça silencioso. Severo franziu a testa.

– Ele está se adaptando – veio a voz da mulher, e ele olhou para ela para ver que ela também tinha a atenção em Nathan. – Eles estão se adaptando – ela retificou. – A vida logo voltará ao normal.

Severo duvidava disso.

– Ele será sempre julgado por associação a mim.

– Ele está sendo testado, não julgado, Severo. Ele tem que provar que não mudou porque agora eles sabem que você é o pai dele. Não vai demorar muito, agora que as coisas estão melhores entre vocês dois.

Ele ainda não acreditava nela, mas não discutiria isso no Salão Principal; Minerva já estava prestando mais atenção neles do que na comida. Granger ficou abençoadamente quieta depois da falta de argumentos, embora fosse uma pena não ter durado muito.

– Quando você acha que nós podemos nos encontrar de novo, nós três? – ela perguntou.

Severo suspirou e desistiu da sobremesa.

– Você sabe que teremos que nos encontrar regularmente, não sabe? – Ela estava levantando uma sobrancelha para ele, aquela mulher impossível. – Já que estou aqui todos os finais de semana, poderíamos agendar algo para os domingos, se estiver tudo bem para você.

Ele desviou os olhos dos dela para observar seu filho claramente brincando com a comida no prato. Levou um bom tempo, mas Severo assentiu que concordava.

– Faria bem para ele se vocês se encontrassem sem mim pelo menos uma vez por semana, também – ela acrescentou, agora também observando Nathan. Ela então olhou especulativamente para ele, provavelmente esperando que ele recusasse. Seus olhos se encontraram e ele os sustentou. Ele podia ver a expressão dela mudando, abrandando, mas nunca enfraquecendo. Olhos tão bonitos...

– Podemos discutir isso mais tarde no meu escritório – ele se pegou convidando. Os olhos de Severo deixaram os dela, procurando a mesa. Ele ficou desconfortável com o momento e se levantou para sair.

– Logo estarei com você – ela lhe disse.

Ele culpou sua mente traiçoeira por ver mais significado na resposta dela do que realmente havia, e sua expressão ficou mais dura.

O aceno de cabeça de Severo foi tão rígido que Hermione o perderia se já não estivesse encarando seu rosto angular. Estivera perdida nos olhos dele por um momento; estava sempre fascinada com o fato deles serem impossivelmente negros. Voltou para o seu jantar, mas sua mente continuou no homem que deixava o Salão Principal. A escuridão dos olhos dele era similar, mas ao mesmo tempo completamente diferente, da dos de Nathan. Hermione imaginava se era por causa da experiência, da falta de inocência impregnada no olhar de Severo; imaginava se aqueles olhos um dia já foram como os do filho deles.

---

Nathan era sempre reservado, mas nunca tímido. Desde ontem, no entanto, ele não conseguia olhar nos olhos das pessoas, com medo de como elas o olhariam de volta, como agora. Tamanho contraste com o tempo prazeroso que passara com sua mãe até que ela o deixara na mesa da Grifinória. Agora ele estava sozinho novamente com seus colegas, que estavam decididamente o ignorando. Bem, nem todos; Andy tentava puxar conversa, mas Nathan não se sentia confortável o bastante para realmente se deixar levar. Ele sabia que Andy estava chutando Kevin por baixo da mesa; não era bobo.

Nathan tentou comer para ver se isso diminuiria o desconforto do momento. Manteve a atenção no prato, mas a percepção daqueles olhando para ele era muito pesada, e assim se tornou a comida. Ele assentia vez ou outra para o que Andy dizia e fingia estar comendo até que estivesse livre para ir para o dormitório. A única coisa que o prendia no Salão Principal eram os olhos atentos da sua mãe na Mesa Principal. Nathan lhe prometera que não evitaria os amigos, então tinha que ficar.

Seu pai também estivera observando-o. O que ele estaria pensando? Sua mãe estava falando com ele, sem dúvida, sobre a situação deles. Nathan franziu a testa com a idéia de ser um problema a ser resolvido. Ainda bem que seus _amigos_ se levantaram para sair, assim ele não teria que pensar nisso.

Ele os seguiu. Literalmente. Nathan ficou para trás, preferindo andar sozinho.

Bem, não tão sozinho como ele preferiria. Um grupo de sonserinos logo o alcançou na saída do Salão Principal.

– Olha se não é o novo Snape – comentou um deles. – Um grifinório é o filho do diretor da Sonserina. Quem diria? Irônico, não acham? – O menino riu com desprezo.

Nathan o ignorou.

Mas um no grupo deles não.

– Não, porque ele não é filho do Snape.

Aquilo era mais difícil de ignorar, especialmente porque ele reconhecia aquela voz, mas Nathan continuou andando.

– Olhem para ele. É um bebê fraco e chorão que vai correndo para a mãe e para o Harry Potter quando precisa de alguma coisa. Patético! O filho do Snape nunca seria _assim_ – Malfoy continuou.

Nathan parou e virou-se para eles, olhando Malfoy nos olhos. O sonserino sorriu com malícia, erguendo o queixo desafiadoramente. Os outros olhavam para Nathan especulativamente. Ninguém sabia o que teria acontecido se Andy não tivesse aparecido para puxar Nathan pelo braço, para longe dos sonserinos.

– Não dê atenção a eles – Andy disse no meio das escadas que levavam ao primeiro andar. Nathan ainda encarava Malfoy, que também não tinha recuado. – Você sabe que ele não vale nada.

Nathan finalmente olhou para frente e fez como Andy pedia. Não sabia o que o irritara mais: o Malfoy o chamando de fraco e chorão ou duvidando da legitimidade dele ser filho do Snape. Ele queria rosnar de frustração.

– Por que você ainda não está falando comigo? – Andy perguntou, fazendo Nathan colocar as palavras de Malfoy de lado.

– Eu não estou não falando com você, Andy.

Eles andaram em silêncio enquanto continuaram atravessando os corredores e subindo outro lance de escadas.

– Você não está falando comigo – Andy disse novamente.

Nathan suspirou.

– O que você quer que eu diga? Que está frio lá fora? Que a tarefa do Prof. Binns é chata? – perguntou, irritado. – Eu não tenho nada para dizer!

– Você falou com o Snape? – Andy perguntou, um tom cuidadoso na voz.

– Sim – Nathan respondeu, emburrado. Um tempo depois, acrescentou: – Mais ou menos.

– E...? – Quando Nathan não completou, Andy fez a pergunta: – O que ele disse?

Foram tão poucas palavras do seu pai para ele na reunião...

– Ele me disse para não explodir caldeirões e não gritar com ele – Nathan se limitou a dizer.

– Isso parece coisa do Snape – Andy assentiu seriamente. – E o que você disse?

– Que não ia mais fazer isso.

Andy assentiu novamente.

– Resposta inteligente.

Nathan revirou os olhos, mas se sentiu melhor por contar ao Andy essas coisas sobre o Snape como seu pai. Talvez sua mãe estivesse certa e isso tudo serviria para saber quem seus verdadeiros amigos eram. Andy era definitivamente um deles.

---

– Entre – ele chamou.

Hermione entrou silenciosamente, fechando a porta atrás de si. Aproximou-se da mesa e tomou a cadeira de frente para ela. E esperou.

Ele esperou.

Ela suspirou.

– Como você quer proceder com as reuniões semanais? – ela perguntou finalmente.

– Se é inevitável, aos domingos está bom.

– Pensei que isso já estivesse acertado durante o jantar. E você e o Nathan? – ela inquiriu.

– Acho que posso arranjar tempo nas quartas-feiras depois do jantar, se não houver nenhuma detenção para supervisionar.

– Nathan está com medo que o tempo de vocês juntos seja como uma detenção – ela lembrou divertida. Ficou séria. – Não será, certo?

Ele ocupou as mãos em rearranjar pergaminhos já ordenados.

– Para começar, eu não acho que vocês devam se reunir aqui no seu escritório. Acho que os seus aposentos seriam mais apropriados – ela sugeriu. – Isso pode ajudá-lo a entender as diferenças entre o pai e o professor.

Ele assentiu.

– Como você pretende usar esse tempo juntos? – ela perguntou em seguida.

– Pensei que nos reunir sem você significasse ter a minha própria programação. – Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Severo podia ver que ela queria revirar os olhos, mas estava se segurando impressionantemente. Ele queria rir dela.

– Acho que isso deixa muito pouco para discutir, a não ser que queira falar do clima – ela lhe disse, visivelmente irritada.

Ele então sorriu com malicia.

– Na verdade, tem algo mais que precisamos discutir. Depois do circo que o _Profeta_ armou, houve um aumento no volume de correspondência. Preciso que descubra se ele recebeu qualquer coisa que deva saber. Skeeter teve muita consideração ao colocá-lo na mira dos meus inimigos.

– Acho que ele teria dito a alguém sobre qualquer ameaça, mas não custaria perguntar. Tenho certeza que pode acrescentar isso à sua programação, Severo. – Ela curvou a cabeça como se ele não reconhecesse uma retaliação quando a via.

– Tudo bem – ele lhe disse, sem querer conceder-lhe a vitória. – Eu mesmo pergunto.

Ela sorriu.

E continuou sorrindo, observando-o. Ele queria perguntar por que ela sorria, mas não precisou. Já sabia que ela ficava feliz com a menor das coisas. Severo gostava do sorriso dela mesmo assim.

– O que você planeja para domingo? – ele lhe perguntou.

O sorriso dela cresceu antes dela discorrer sobre seus planos para as reuniões agendadas. Ela queria que eles jantassem toda semana, só os três. Ao olhar cético dele, ela falou sobre como as famílias conversavam sobre seus dias – ou no caso deles, semanas – durante as refeições. Severo poderia ter argumentado que eles não eram uma família comum, mas decidiu que jantar com a Granger uma vez por semana era algo que ele já fazia independente disso. A única mudança seria o local e a adição do Nathan.

– Eu concordo – ele lhe disse.

– Ótimo. Podemos nos encontrar nos seus aposentos às cinco. – Ela sorriu novamente. – Estou ansiosa por isso.

Por que ela estaria? _Ela procura o sofrimento_ – pensou.

– Se é o que diz – ele disse já imaginado o quanto a noite seria desconfortável. – Estarei lá. – Tomou um pergaminho da mesa, esperando que isso fosse suficiente para dispensá-la.

– Está acertado, então. – Ela se levantou para sair. – Vejo você no café da manhã.

– Sabe que sim – ele respondeu.

Ele teve a impressão de que ela hesitara ao sair depois daquelas palavras, mas não podia saber com certeza. Severo não havia olhado para cima depois de dizê-las.

---

Depois de decidir que seria quem ele era independente do que as pessoas pensavam, Nathan se sentia mais confiante naquela manhã de sábado. Aceitara o convite do Andy para tomar café da manhã e estavam indo para o Salão Principal. Kevin estava com eles, mas parecia contrariado. _Bem, pior para ele_ – Nathan pensou, mas intimamente estava triste com isso.

Olhos anônimos continuavam a segui-lo, Nathan podia percebê-los, mas não se sentia mais tão intimidado. Andy não parecia se importar, então por que ele se importaria? Foram para a mesa da Grifinória falando sobre a tarefa de Transfiguração. Aparentemente, Andy sentira tanto sua falta que até lição de casa era algo que ele estava disposto a discutir tão cedo num final de semana.

Nathan viu sua mãe já tomando café da manhã, sentada ao lado do seu pai. Ela sorriu para ele quando o surpreendeu olhando; o Prof. Snape apenas devolveu o olhar, sem mudar sua expressão entediada de sempre. Bem, Nathan achou que era apenas condizente, já que o Prof. Snape nunca mudara seu modo de agir todo esse tempo.

Eles tomaram seus lugares e começaram a se servir. Kevin não falara uma palavra ainda, mas Nathan não deixava transparecer sua inquietação com aquilo. Ele agia como se aquele jornal nunca tivesse chegado e conversava animadamente com Andy. Isso até a conversa se tornar difícil pelo som das corujas invadindo o salão.

Muitas das aves foram diretamente para onde Nathan estava, soltando cartas sobre seu café da manhã. Outras tantas foram para a Mesa Principal, em direção aos seus pais, mas ele não estava prestando atenção nelas. Desde aquela única edição do _Profeta Diário_, a quantidade de correspondência de Nathan aumentara consideravelmente.

– Isso é muita carta! – Andy observou.

– Tem sido assim desde aquela história sobre mim no _Profeta Diário_ – Nathan lhe disse. – Parece que agora eu sou uma celebridade. – Ele riu. Andy também.

– Pedem autógrafos? – Andy brincou.

– Uma ou outra sim – Nathan respondeu seriamente.

Os olhos do Andy se arregalaram.

– O que as outras dizem? – ele quis saber então.

– A maioria diz como estão com pena de mim. Outras dizem que eu não devo acreditar no que o artigo diz, que meu pai verdadeiro é o tio Harry – Nathan revirou os olhos –, e algumas delas dizem que estão felizes por mim – terminou.

– Os mesmos que pediram autógrafos – Kevin disse, quebrando seu silêncio auto-imposto.

Quando Nathan ia responder aquilo, um pacote caiu entre eles.

– Este estava atrasado – Andy ressaltou, segurando o copo que estaria onde o pacote caiu apenas alguns momentos atrás se ele não o tivesse tirado antes. – É para você, Nathan.

Quando Nathan levou a mão para pegar a caixa e examiná-la, uma mão maior veio do nada e tirou o pacote dali. Nathan estava tão desconsertado que nem pensou antes de se virar para encarar o ladrão e dizer:

– Ei! Isso é meu!

Seu pai ergueu uma sobrancelha para ele. Os olhos de Nathan se arregalaram por um breve momento antes de se estreitarem.

– Vou levar as cartas, também – Snape disse estendendo a mão livre, com a palma para cima, esperando.

– Elas são para mim – Nathan disse calmamente para a mão do seu pai.

Eles ficaram quietos, sem se mover, numa guerra de paciência e teimosia. Todos os alunos os observavam atentos. Snape cansou-se de esperar e tomou as cartas da mesa, resmungando consigo mesmo algo que Nathan não conseguiu entender. Esta manobra não deveria ter sido inesperada, mas Nathan ficou sem saber o que fazer mesmo assim. Levou um tempo até reagir.

– Senhor – Nathan chamou, deixando seu lugar para seguir o homem, que estava agora se aproximando rapidamente da Mesa Principal.

Snape não parou.

– Professor – chamou novamente, irritado, apressando o passo para alcançar o pai.

Snape finalmente parou e se virou para ele.

– Por que está levando minhas cartas? – Nathan perguntou, parando à frente dele.

– Você conhece alguma destas pessoas? – o Prof. Snape perguntou de volta, abanando as cartas na mão.

– Eu não sei, professor. Você as _roubou_ antes que pudesse ler de quem elas eram. – Nathan olhou feio para ele. Seu pai estava impassível. – E se eu não conheço? Elas ainda estão endereçadas a mim – tentou novamente.

– Elas ainda estão confiscadas. De agora em diante você não abrirá nenhuma correspondência de fontes desconhecidas. Agora, volte para o seu lugar, Sr. Granger.

– Mas... – o argumento de Nathan morreu quando ele olhou para a pose ameaçadora do pai, braços cruzados segurando o pacote e as cartas. Não havia discussão, como Nathan já deveria saber. Virou-se e voltou para a mesa da Grifinória, ventando de raiva.

– Quem ele pensa que é para pegar as minhas cartas? – Nathan murmurou consigo mesmo, sentando-se ao lado de Andy novamente.

– Seu pai – o menino lhe respondeu.

Nathan disparou-lhe um olhar mortífero. Andy desviou os olhos dos de Nathan e começou a comer em silêncio.

– Ele não pode vir aqui e confiscar minhas cartas! – Nathan protestou, sem conseguir ficar quieto depois de uma coisa daquelas. – Elas eram para mim, não para ele! – Mordeu ferozmente um pedaço de torrada e pegou Kevin encarando-o. – O que foi? – disparou.

Na Mesa Principal, mais alguém estava encarando, e não o Nathan. Hermione tentava entender o que acabara de acontecer, olhando atentamente para Severo.

– Está boquiaberta, Granger – ele lhe disse, colocando as cartas e o pacote próximos ao prato e retomando seu lugar.

Ela fechou a boca e estreitou os olhos.

– O que você acabou de fazer?

– Você disse que eu devia cuidar do problema da correspondência. Estou cuidando dele.

– Você disse que ia falar com ele sobre isso, Severo. Eu não vi muita conversa acontecendo – ela ressaltou.

– Se você não gostou de como eu cuidei disso, deveria ter feito você mesma – ele retrucou, comendo ovos mexidos como se não tivesse nada errado, perdendo o revirar de olhos dela.

Hermione pegou a pilha de cartas do lado do prato dele. Ele as agarrou para prevenir que ela as pegasse, e eles travaram olhares. Ela esperava que seu olhar mostrasse sua falta de tolerância com essa disputa infantil. Talvez tivesse funcionado, porque ele as soltou com um suspiro.

Ela olhou as cartas, lendo os nomes nelas. Parou repentinamente e tirou uma carta da pilha, balançando a cabeça, visivelmente irritada. Quando terminara, ela o ouviu dizer:

– Satisfeita?

– Tinha uma carta do Harry no meio delas, mas eu não espero que você saiba disso. Não que você tenha olhado ou perguntado antes de tomá-las.

– Como você sabe que não há nenhum mal nessa carta? – ele perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha.

– Ora, por favor! – Ela se levantou, levando a carta em questão com ela. Passou por ele no caminho de saída e estava certa de tê-lo ouvido rir furtivamente. _Ele acha engraçado, é?_ Hermione não estava achando graça.

Ela foi até Nathan e cumprimentou os amigos dele.

– Tinha uma carta do Harry para você – ela disse ao filho. – Eu não acho que o Severo tenha explicado por que ele estava levando as cartas, explicou?

– Não – Nathan respondeu, visivelmente irritado, pegando a carta da mão dela.

– É para a sua segurança – ela explicou. – Nós conversaremos mais sobre isso mais tarde ou mesmo amanhã, durante o jantar de família.

– Jantar de família? – Nathan perguntou.

– Sim. Todos os domingos nós jantaremos juntos. Você pode me procurar no laboratório e eu explicarei tudo para você.

Ela o beijou na cabeça e deixou o Salão Principal.

– Ótimo – Nathan resmungou abrindo a carta do padrinho.

---

Nathan não usava uniforme quando encontrou a mãe nos aposentos dela no terceiro andar. Eles concordaram que ele se vestiria casualmente para os jantares. Nathan não podia entender por que vestir jeans, camiseta e suéter faria alguma diferença, mas parecia importante para ela.

Hermione esperava à porta também usando roupas casuais; o vestido carmesim que ela gostava para ir ao cinema e um casaco que parecia vestes de bruxo. Ela o recebeu com um sorriso acolhedor.

– Pronto? – ela perguntou.

– Sim – ele respondeu, tentando ignorar o desconforto no estômago.

– Não está usando o colar? – ela perguntou em seguida, ajeitando a gola da camiseta e do suéter para que ficassem alinhados.

– Não – ele disse calmamente. Vendo o olhar que sempre precedia uma discussão longa, acrescentou: – Ele está comigo. Quero saber como ele funciona exatamente antes de usá-lo de novo.

– Muito bem – ela concedeu –, contanto que esteja disposto a ouvir as razões dele.

Sua mãe dissera-lhe que o Prof. Snape queria que ele usasse o colar que era seu presente de Natal novamente, o mesmo que ele havia tirado no dia que descobrira que o Snape era seu pai. Ela também explicara por que o Prof. Snape estava confiscando suas cartas, algo que o Nathan ainda achava suspeito. Esta era a mesma razão dele não ter colocado o colar ainda. Apesar da explicação da sua mãe, Nathan queria ouvi-la do Prof. Snape antes de tomar sua decisão. Parecia razoável.

Eles se dirigiram às masmorras, onde encontrariam seu pai para jantar. Nathan não se surpreendeu desta vez quando passaram pela porta do escritório do Prof. Snape e foram direto para a seguinte, a que Nathan agora sabia que era a dos aposentos dele. Sua mãe bateu e logo a porta se abriu.

– Boa tarde, Severo – ela cumprimentou e foi respondida por um assentir de cabeça pelo homem.

– Boa tarde, professor – Nathan seguiu o exemplo e recebeu um aceno de cabeça por isso também.

Snape ficou de lado, segurando a porta aberta como um convite. Eles entraram e esperaram até serem convidados a se sentar. Quando foram, Nathan tomou o lugar próximo ao da mãe no sofá, enquanto seu pai sentou-se numa poltrona ao lado, também de frente para a lareira.

Nathan olhava fixamente para o fogo, sem saber mais o que fazer. Podia sentir a tensão no ar, algo que sempre o fazia se sentir inquieto. Ir até lá trouxera a última reunião à tona de seus pensamentos, e era como passar por aquilo novamente; as coisas que foram ditas e como foram ditas.

– Você tem uma coleção impressionante de livros, Severo – sua mãe disse, finalmente. Infelizmente, ela acrescentou: – Não acha, Nathan?

Nathan tirou os olhos do fogo relutantemente e observou a sala. Duas das paredes estavam cobertas de livros do chão ao teto, algo que ele não prestara tanta atenção na última vez que estivera ali. _Era_ uma coleção impressionante de livros.

– Sim – concordou.

Houve silêncio novamente.

– Você leu todos, Severo? – sua mãe perguntou, felizmente não para ele.

– A maioria – seu pai respondeu.

Nathan tentou captar alguma indicação do humor do Prof. Snape pela voz, mas não conseguiu. Não ajudava ter os olhos fixos nas próprias mãos ao invés do rosto dele, mas isto estava fora cogitação.

– Nós também temos mais livros do que precisamos, e eu acho que o Nathan leu a maioria deles, também. De todos que leu, qual você diria que é o seu preferido, Nathan?

Lá estava ela, perguntando para ele de novo, e uma pergunta tão difícil!

– É... – Nathan pensou. – Não conseguiria escolher um.

– Você conseguiria, Severo?

Nathan respirou fundo com a mudança de alvo da mãe. Isso era pior que prova oral!

– Não.

Aquele definitivamente foi um _não_ irritado. Parecia que o Prof. Snape também não estava gostando do interrogatório. Nathan ouviu a mãe suspirar.

– Está bem! Vamos olhar para a lareira pelo resto da noite! – ela disse.

Nathan olhou para ela. _Definitivamente aborrecida _– concluiu. Tentou um olhar de relance para o pai, e ele apertava o nariz entre os olhos. _Definitivamente irritado_ – Nathan assumiu. Olhou para o colo novamente, sentindo-se envolto no embaraço do encontro, quando se lembrou do colar no bolso. Mordeu o lábio inferior e se decidiu, pegando o objeto na mão.

– Eu trouxe o colar – anunciou calmamente.

– Era para estar usando, não carregando ele por aí – seu pai lhe disse, agora olhando para ele.

– Quero saber como ele funciona antes de usá-lo novamente.

– Ele me avisa quando você está metido em confusão – o homem disse, como se aquilo fosse explicação suficiente.

Nathan queria mais.

– Como? Eu sei que a poção mostra meu humor, mas eu não acho que isso vai me ajudar muito.

– Severo pode ver seu humor, também. Se estiver em perigo, ele saberá e será capaz de ir até você para ajudá-lo – sua mãe interveio.

– Mas como? – Nathan insistiu.

O Prof. Snape se levantou e passou por uma porta atrás de onde Nathan estava sentado. Momentos depois, ele voltou com algo na mão. Nathan não precisou perguntar.

– Este é um frasco da mesma poção que você tem no colar. Elas estão ligadas. Qualquer cor que o colar mostrar aparece aqui também. Se você se meter em confusão, eu saberei.

– Por que vocês acham que eu vou me meter em confusão? – Parecia estranho que eles estivessem pensando e falando sobre isso o tempo todo.

– Você é um grifinório – Snape disse –, é o que vocês fazem.

Nathan estreitou os olhos para o pai, mas a risada da sua mãe o fez olhar para ela, confuso.

– Desculpa – ela se desculpou e respirou fundo para ficar mais séria. – Seu pai e eu temos pessoas que podem querer nos fazer mal, por causa da guerra. Estamos preocupados que, com a exposição que você está sofrendo, alguém possa tentar machucá-lo de alguma forma, para nos atingir. – Ela parecia muito séria agora. – Queremos você o mais protegido possível, e se alguém realmente ousar atingi-lo, estaremos lá para lidar com o imbecil.

– É por isso que eu não posso ler minhas cartas, também? – Nathan perguntou.

– Nós não podemos assumir que as cartas sejam inofensivas – o Prof. Snape respondeu.

– Você poderia ter dito isso – Nathan disse ao pai.

– Ele deveria ter dito – sua mãe concordou, ganhando uma encarada do seu pai.

– E eu sei como me defender de meras cartas – Nathan acrescentou.

– Se quer tanto saber como as pessoas estão com pena de você, por favor, pegue-as de volta – o Prof. Snape disse.

– Havia duas de pessoas felizes por mim – ele contrariou. – E eu não as quero de volta; o senhor pode ficar com elas, professor. Só estou dizendo que posso me defender.

O Prof. Snape se levantou de novo.

– Então não vai mais precisar disto – disse, tomando o colar das mãos de Nathan.

Nathan foi pego de surpresa. Queria se defender, mas não queria que o colar fosse tomado dele. Era um presente de Natal!

Hermione pareceu entender o que passava pela mente dele e interferiu.

– Ora, por favor. Honestamente! – Ela se levantou e tomou o colar da mão de Severo. – Coloque isso, Nathan.

Nathan obedeceu. O pingente brilhou numa cor dourada, assim como o frasco na mão de Snape.

– Acho que devemos comer agora – ela acrescentou, deixando a área de estar para ir até a pequena mesa num canto da sala. Nathan a seguiu, sem querer ficar para trás com seu pai, que não demorou muito para se juntar a eles.

A comida foi servida por um elfo doméstico que Snape chamara assim que eles se sentaram à mesa. Eles comeram num silêncio desconfortável, rapidamente, e o jantar logo terminou.

– Nos encontraremos novamente na semana que vem – sua mãe disse ao Prof. Snape, que assentiu, cansado. – Nathan, você se reunirá com o Severo novamente na quarta-feira à noite, só vocês dois. Acho que seria bom combinar um horário e um local agora.

A boca de Nathan ficou seca. Uma reunião sem sua mãe? Nathan não estava ansioso por isso.

– No meu escritório, às sete horas – Snape lhe disse, e soou _muito_ como uma detenção para ele.

– Sim, professor – foi a resposta automática.

– Boa noite, Severo – Hermione disse.

Eles saíram. Nathan sentia-se cansado. Era como se os músculos dos seus ombros despencassem dos ossos, derretidos. Tudo que ele queria era chegar até a cama e dormir.

* * *

**A/N:** Não, não é fácil, mas eu tenho fé nesses três. :0)

Eu esqueci de me derreter por uma arte que a Miateixeira fez para minha fic como presente de Natal. Bom, ainda dá tempo. rs

Aeeeeeeee. :0)

O link: ferporcel(ponto)livejournal(ponto)com(barra)55189(ponto)html

**No próximo capítulo… **Mais reuniões planejadas, e algumas nem um pouco planejadas.


	24. Capítulo 24: Precisando Mais que um Nome

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo vinte e quatro! Nathan sente o que é ser um Snape, e Hermione quer que as reuniões de família continuem.

* * *

**Capítulo 24: Precisando Mais que um Nome**

Nathan tentava seguir o conselho do Prof. Lupin e seguir com sua vida. Ele encontrara o professor quando subia de volta para a Torre da Grifinória depois do encontro de domingo, e Lupin perguntara como foram as coisas, parecendo genuinamente interessado, então Nathan lhe dissera. O Prof. Lupin era alguém em quem Nathan estava começando a confiar com essas coisas, e o encontro agendado de quarta-feira o deixou precisando de conselhos, então por que não o Prof. Lupin? Ajudou. Talvez o jantar anterior tivesse alguma coisa a ver com isso também, já que fora tão desconfortável para todos os três e não só para o Nathan. Ele tinha percebido, com a ajuda do Prof. Lupin, que as coisas não poderiam ficar pior do que já estavam, de certa forma. O Prof. Snape ainda era o velho Prof. Snape de sempre. Sua mãe ainda era a mesma mãe amorosa e atenciosa que sempre fora, mesmo que um pouco mais ansiosa e preocupada que o normal. Surpreendentemente, ele era o mesmo menino que sempre fora, também. Até o Andy estava agindo igual.

Nathan tinha se preocupado por nada, ou por quase nada. O resto da escola ainda agia como se as coisas tivessem mudado, bem como ele pensara que tinham. Eles estavam errados, agora ele sabia. Está bem, não totalmente errados, tinha que admitir. Ele agora tinha um pai que todos conheciam, e isso mudava algumas coisas. Mas pensando mais claramente, Nathan estava certo que isso não poderia ser tão diferente de todas as vezes que as pessoas descobriram que ele não conhecia o pai, ou poderia ser ainda melhor agora, porque não ter um pai era pior que ter o Prof. Snape como pai, muito pior. Nathan estava certo que as coisas só poderiam melhorar de agora em diante, e isso era um alívio.

Foi dormir tarde no domingo, mas dormira tão bem como não o fazia há algum tempo. Acordara descansado e pronto para a primeira semana do resto da sua vida. A aula de Poções de segunda-feira agiria a seu favor, Nathan tinha certeza. Confirmando suas crenças, o Prof. Snape discursou, fez perguntas; eles foram designados a preparar uma poção e pedidos para entregar um frasco para avaliação, assim como na maioria das aulas anteriores. Nathan podia sentir o nível de expectativa entre os outros alunos, especialmente os sonserinos, mas sabia que seu pai não agiria nem um pouco diferente agora de como já agira em todas as aulas anteriores; o Prof. Snape já provara isso em outras ocasiões.

_Obrigado, Prof. Snape_ – Nathan pensou depois que foram dispensados, porque depois da aula, Jose veio falar com ele.

– Ele ainda não lhe deu nenhum ponto por responder aquela pergunta.

– Eu não esperaria que ele me desse – Nathan respondeu.

– Ele nem falou com você depois da aula – Jose acrescentou, parecendo intrigada com a ocorrência.

– Não havia nada a ser dito. – Nathan deu de ombros, sorrindo por dentro. – Você parece surpresa com isso.

– Bem, ele é o seu pai, não é? – Jose lhe disse. – Pensei que... eu sei lá... que talvez ele seria... bonzinho com você.

Nathan realmente sorriu com aquilo e começou a rir – uma risada de verdade. Jose parecia ainda mais confusa, e Nathan achou melhor explicar.

– O Prof. Snape ainda é o Prof. Snape, Jose, especialmente durante as aulas. Ele nunca foi bonzinho, por que começaria a ser agora? – Ele balançou a cabeça para enfatizar o absurdo da idéia.

– Eu só pensei...

– Nada mudou. Acho que estamos nos atrasando para a aula de Defesa – Nathan disse, e eles seguiram para a próxima aula do dia.

Durante o almoço, Andy quis saber detalhes sobre o jantar de domingo. Nathan lhe contou algumas coisas que aconteceram, explicando o colar. Andy aprovou sua decisão de usá-lo novamente, mas Kevin, embora permanecesse por perto para as refeições e a maioria das aulas, ainda estava desconfortável com a situação, e sua oposição a Nathan usar o colar ficou bem evidente.

– O Snape está espionando você através dessa coisa – ele disse.

– Não está. Ele está tomando conta de mim, é diferente, Kevin – Nathan sentiu a necessidade de retrucar, defendendo o pai.

– Bem, se o que você disse para a Jose depois de Poções hoje for verdade e nada mudou, o Snape só pode estar espionando você.

– O Prof. Snape tem tomado conta de mim, ou ainda melhor, de todos nós desde o dia que colocamos o pé neste castelo. Você se esquece que ele me salvou bem antes desse negócio de pai acontecer?

Andy assentia com a cabeça. Kevin não disse mais nada contra aquele argumento. Não que ele pudesse negar o que Nathan disse mesmo.

E mais grifinórios relaxaram perto do Nathan também. Parecia que Jose e Andy tinham alguma influência afinal. É claro, não falavam mais dos professores quando o Nathan estava por perto, e ele só sabia disso porque eles não eram muito cuidadosos com quem ouvia ou não suas conversas na sala comunal. Nathan até os pegou falando dele uma ou duas vezes, mas embora essa fosse uma mudança chata, ele conseguia não se importar tanto assim.

Reler os _arquivos_ poderia ter sido um dos fatores que contribuíram para essa mudança de atitude também. Tendo o encontro de quarta-feira o assombrando, Nathan reaveu os rolos de pergaminho que escrevera meses atrás quando pesquisava sobre a vida de Snape por qualquer segredo obscuro que faria o homem dizer quem era o seu pai.

Quanta ironia.

Na época, Nathan tinha dois conjuntos de pergaminhos: os _arquivos Snape_ e os _arquivos Pai_. Acabou que ele não precisava ter feito os dois em separado.

Irônico mesmo.

Mas foi que bom que ele os fez em diferentes pergaminhos na época. Agora ele podia olhar para eles com uma nova perspectiva. Era intrigante confrontar o que as pessoas disseram do seu pai e o que ele descobrira sobre o Prof. Snape através da pesquisa. Se alguém lesse as descrições e os fatos sem saber que eram relativos ao mesmo bruxo, ninguém adivinharia. Talvez a parte sobre seu pai ser um homem determinado fosse condizente com o papel que o Prof. Snape desempenhara na guerra, embora ser considerado como um amigo por Alvo Dumbledore... Aquilo ainda era bem surpreendente e, também, uma grande contradição.

Nathan estava curioso para saber como aquelas peças se encaixariam no mesmo quebra-cabeça. Quem era o Prof. Snape? Quem era o seu pai? Como essas duas pessoas se fundiriam numa só? Nathan não conseguia descobrir ainda. Sim, reunir-se com ele fora da sala de aula era estranho e extremamente irritante, mas talvez isso o ajudasse a montar o quebra-cabeça. Sua mãe dissera que ele conheceria seu pai agora, que os encontros não seriam detenções, mas oportunidades de terem um tempo proveitoso juntos. Nathan ainda não sabia como aquilo era possível, mas podia ver alguns benefícios nas temidas reuniões agora.

E a quarta-feira chegou. Independente dos dois dias de aparente normalidade, Nathan estava nervoso quando bateu à porta do escritório do mestre de Poções.

– Entre.

– Boa noite, Prof. Snape.

– Boa noite.

Aquilo era novidade. O Prof. Snape nunca respondera um de seus cumprimentos com palavras de verdade. Mas ele não havia tirado os olhos dos pergaminhos que aparentemente corrigia. Nathan chegou mais perto da mesa que o homem ocupava para espiar. Sim, aquele frasco de tinta vermelha não podia ser para mais nada além de correções. Nathan esperou até que o Prof. Snape terminasse e descansasse a pena na mesa. O homem entrelaçou os dedos e colocou as mãos na mesma mesa, olhando para o Nathan, que levantou os olhos das mãos do homem para o rosto dele.

Eles se encararam por um breve momento, e o Prof. Snape olhou brevemente para baixo. Nathan seguiu seu olhar para o colar.

– Está azul – Nathan declarou, olhando de volta para o seu pai.

– Eu posso ver isso.

– O que significa que eu não estou metido em confusão – Nathan acrescentou.

A expressão de Snape era difícil de interpretar. Ele se levantou da cadeira e deu a volta na mesa, parando ao lado de Nathan. Eles travaram olhares novamente antes do Prof. Snape dizer:

– Venha.

Nathan seguiu o pai para fora do escritório e pelo corredor rumo aos aposentos do professor. Na pequena caminhada, eles cruzaram com alguns sonserinos voltando para sua sala comunal, e Nathan sentiu olhos implacáveis sobre ele, um par demorando-se mais – o de Malfoy.

O Prof. Snape abriu a porta e Nathan seguiu rapidamente para dentro. Ele suspirou quando a porta se fechou atrás dele.

– Intimidado, é? – o Prof. Snape perguntou.

– Não – Nathan respondeu como reflexo da acusação. Ele não estava intimidado, estava? Era só a inquietação de ser observado. – Eu não gosto da atenção – acrescentou, olhando para todos os lugares menos para o homem ao seu lado.

– É claro.

O Prof. Snape seguiu para acender um fogo na lareira, iluminando mais a sala. Quando ele continuou até a mesa num canto e pôs-se a inspecionar alguns livros, Nathan perguntou, ainda parado perto da porta:

– Por que você me trouxe aqui?

O Prof. Snape não desviou os olhos do que fazia.

– Sua mãe achou que talvez você quisesse ver meus livros.

_Mamãe, é claro_ – Nathan pensou. Ele tirou os olhos do pai e olhou em volta, prestando mais atenção nas paredes cobertas de livros. Nathan aproximou-se da estante mais próxima e correu os olhos pelos volumes, lendo um título aqui e lá. O primeiro grupo de livros era relacionado a Poções. Eram livros-textos básicos, avançados, livros sobre poções para um ou outro fim específico, e iam até os limiares da Herbologia com volumes sobre o uso de plantas em poções. Aquilo foi tudo que encontrou na parede menor ao lado da porta por onde entraram.

Nathan arriscou um olhar para o Prof. Snape e o viu em pé, inclinado sobre a mesa, escrevendo alguma coisa. Nathan avançou para a próxima parede de livros. Era difícil ler o título de alguns volumes, especialmente daqueles na prateleira superior, mas não era tão difícil deduzir que eles ainda eram sobre o preparo de poções, embora agora eles pendessem para Feitiços. Logo eles eram exclusivamente sobre feitiços, encantamentos, maldições e contra-maldições... Alguns eram no mínimo eticamente duvidosos, tais como _Amaldiçoe Seu Inimigo_ e _Lutando com Magia – Maldições e Contra-maldições_. Essa estante acabava numa porta, a mesma porta que o Prof. Snape usara no domingo.

Nathan podia ver o Prof. Snape ainda ocupado com suas coisas e foi até os livros do outro lado do vão da porta. Havia mais sobre maldições e contra-maldições, embora agora, estavam entre os livros sobre criaturas das Trevas. Nathan imaginou por que havia tantos livros sobre lobisomens.

Agora os títulos ficavam mais difíceis de ler; alguns estavam apagados por completo, outros em línguas que Nathan não conhecia. Intrigante e cativante, Nathan achou, e sua curiosidade estava aguçada. Ele avançou e viu livros que eram definitivamente das Trevas. _Manipulando com Mágica_, _Azarações e Maldições Irreversíveis_, mais livros que ele não conseguia ler o título, _Capturando Almas_, _Encantando o Sangue_, _Poções Dolorosas_, _Escravidão e Dominância por Magia de Sangue_...

Até os trouxas sabiam que magia de sangue era algo a ser temido, havia filmes sobre isso. Nathan imaginou o quanto ela realmente era poderosa...

_Maldições de Tortura_...

Será que o seu pai já lançara a Maldição Cruciatus? Provavelmente. Nathan lembrou de tudo que sabia sobre o Prof. Snape e decidiu que ele definitivamente lançara Imperdoáveis mais de uma vez.

_Parentes de Sangue e Azarações Relacionadas_...

Azarando membros da família? Por que alguém iria querer azarar um parente? Será que aquele livro era sobre isso? Nathan estendeu a mão para pegá-lo.

– Esses livros não são para você.

Nathan se assustou e virou-se para encarar o pai, recolhendo a mão. _Como ele chegou aqui? Ele estava ao lado da mesa agora mesmo._

– A não ser que deseje me matar – seu pai acrescentou.

Nathan olhou fixamente para ele com os olhos arregalados. O Prof. Snape devolveu o olhar, nada evidente na sua expressão. Nathan balançou a cabeça em negação e baixou os olhos. Quando seu pai não disse nada, mas apenas continuou onde estava, Nathan sentiu que ele esperava alguma coisa dele.

– Eu não sabia sobre o que era o livro, professor – Nathan tentou.

– Você já foi mais convincente nas suas mentiras antes.

_Eu não estou mentindo! _Ele levantou os olhos para o rosto do pai.

– É verdade – afirmou.

– Esta foi quase convincente.

Nathan fechou as mãos em punhos.

– Você me disse que eu podia olhar os livros.

– Esses são livros de Arte das Trevas.

– Eu sei, professor – Nathan respondeu à pergunta não feita.

– De todos os livros que eu tenho aqui, o único que você quis pegar foi este, Sr. Granger. É isso o que você quer? Tornar-se um bruxo das Trevas? – seu pai perguntou; o rosto impenetrável, mesmo com a acusação presente em suas palavras.

– Bem, você é um bruxo das Trevas, não é? – Nathan retrucou defensivamente.

Os olhos do seu pai mudaram, e o Prof. Snape endireitou os ombros.

– Você deveria ir para a sua sala comunal – ele disse, dispensando-o.

– Você sempre me manda embora. Por que sequer ainda nos importamos com essas reuniões? – Nathan disse frustrado.

Ele se virou para sair e estava no meio do caminho quando...

– Nathan.

Ele prendeu a respiração. _Nathan? Não Sr. Granger?_ Ele não ousou olhar para trás, nem seguir adiante.

– Como você gosta do seu chá?

_Chá?_ Nathan olhou sobre o ombro para o seu pai, sem acreditar no que ouvia. O Prof. Snape sustentou seu olhar por um momento e depois prosseguiu transfigurando um serviço de chá numa mesinha de canto. Nathan se virou totalmente, observando o trabalho dele com a varinha.

– Leite e açúcar – ele finalmente respondeu, andando até o sofá.

O Prof. Snape colocou o preparado em duas xícaras e acrescentou leite e açúcar a uma delas, a qual entregou ao Nathan.

– Obrigado, professor. – Nathan aceitou a xícara quente, ainda um pouco confuso com o que estava acontecendo. O Prof. Snape pegou a outra xícara e se acomodou numa poltrona. Nathan se sentou no sofá e tomou um gole do chá simplesmente para ter o que fazer.

O Prof. Snape olhou fixamente para ele sobre a sua xícara. Seus olhares se travaram, e Nathan tomou outro gole antes de dizer:

– Nós temos os mesmo olhos.

Os olhos do seu pai nunca deixaram os dele enquanto ele tomava um, dois goles antes de concordar:

– Temos mesmo.

– E o mesmo cabelo – Nathan acrescentou. Aquela conversa estava fazendo coisas com seu estômago, e ele sabia que não tinha nada a ver com o chá.

– A cor, talvez – Prof. Snape disse.

– Não é só a cor. – Nathan arriscou um meio-sorriso. Seu cabelo ficava oleoso mais rápido que o normal.

Eles terminaram o chá num silêncio amigável. Nathan achou que esse fora o chá mais quente que tomara em Hogwarts, ou ele se sentia mais quente por razões que não conseguia entender completamente. Tudo que ele sabia era que não queria que esse momento acabasse ainda. Sorriu para a lareira.

– Talvez nós tenhamos mais coisas em comum que ainda não sabemos.

– Por que você iria querer isso? – seu pai perguntou.

Nathan deu de ombros e então olhou para ele.

– Você acha que um dia eu serei tão bom em preparar poções como você?

O Prof. Snape o considerou.

– Se você se aplicar...

Nathan sorriu para ele.

– E um duelista?

– Eu nunca vi você lançar mais que Alohomoha e feitiços de aquecimento e resfriamento – o Prof. Snape lhe disse.

– Eu posso levitar coisas. Fui o primeiro a fazer isso na minha turma, na verdade. O Prof. Flitwick disse que eu sou nato. – Nathan sorriu abertamente. – Posso lhe mostrar – disse ao pai, tirando a varinha do bolso.

Nathan endireitou os ombros e balançou a varinha.

– _Vingardium Leviosa_ – entoou perfeitamente, e a xícara vazia flutuou no ar.

– Olhe para mim – seu pai chamou.

Nathan o fez, e a xícara que flutuava quebrou no chão de pedra. Ele olhou de volta para ela, franzindo a testa, embaraçado com seu fracasso. O Prof. Snape lançou feitiços silenciosos e a xícara estava inteira e na mesinha novamente.

– Quando aprender um feitiço, tente lançá-lo em diferentes circunstâncias, tais como perder o contato visual com o alvo. Há mais sobre Feitiços e Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas do que os professores dizem nas aulas. – O Prof. Snape se levantou. – Venha, vou levá-lo para a sua sala comunal.

– Eu sei o caminho, professor – Nathan lhe assegurou. – Boa noite. – Ele assentiu sem encarar o Prof. Snape, ainda embaraçado, e virou-se para a porta.

---

O fogo queimando na lareira do escritório de Severo ficou verde e a cabeça flutuante da Diretora apareceu ali.

– Severo – ela chamou.

– Minerva – ele respondeu com um aceno de cabeça.

– Draco Malfoy está aqui comigo e deseja vê-lo.

Severo franziu a testa.

– Mande-o para cá.

A cabeça de Minerva desapareceu, e logo Draco estava em pé no seu escritório, limpando as cinzas do casaco.

– Boa tarde, Severo.

– Draco. – Severo assentiu. – Aceita uma bebida?

– Chá seria bom – o homem loiro respondeu, tomando lugar numa das poltronas.

Severo conjurou o serviço de chá e ofereceu uma xícara cheia para seu visitante inesperado. Tomando seu lugar atrás da mesa, perguntou:

– O que o traz a Hogwarts? – Pegou uma xícara para si.

Draco bebeu do chá quente e descansou a xícara na mesa de Severo antes de responder:

– O menino Granger.

Severo não estava surpreso.

– O que tem ele?

– Devo chamá-lo de menino Snape? – Draco provocou quase acusadoramente.

– O nome dele é Granger – Severo respondeu.

– Mas é de conhecimento geral que ele também é um Snape. Você não negou isso.

– Não, eu não neguei. – Severo viu os olhos de Draco se estreitarem. – Isso não muda o fato dele ser um Granger.

– Por que ela, Severo? Por que a ajudante insuportável do Potter? Posso entender seu desejo de querer esconder um relacionamento desses do mundo bruxo, mas escondê-lo de mim...?

– Não houve nenhum relacionamento – Severo respondeu irritado. – E de onde você tirou a idéia de que você era o meu confidente?

– Você tem um filho da idade do Devon!

– Ele é mais velho que o Devon.

Draco pensou nas implicações daquilo.

– Você usou a Granger durante a guerra.

Severo não discordaria daquilo. Ele a usara, e a guerra estava a toda naquela ocasião.

– Por que você não lançou um encanto de contracepção?

A mesma pergunta que ele fizera a si mesmo inúmeras vezes desde o dia que percebera que os olhos negros do menino espelhavam os seus. Severo ainda não tinha uma resposta para aquilo, então manteve-se em silêncio.

– Você nunca o reconheceu em todos esses anos, por que agora? – Draco continuou interrogando.

– Ele ainda é um Granger.

– Devon me contou que você se encontra com eles regularmente.

_Por que a insistência?_ – Severo pensou.

– O que você quer, Draco?

– Quero saber por que você tem um filho e eu sou o último a saber! – A cara feia de Draco não exaltava suas feições aristocráticas. – Você é o único amigo que eu tenho. Confio em você com a minha vida. Confiei a você o meu melhor, o meu filho! Você sabe o quanto isso significa para mim. – Draco ficou em pé e andava de um lado para o outro em frente à mesa.

– E você acha que eu traí essa confiança – Severo terminou. – Eu não traí, Draco.

Seus olhares se travaram, avaliando. Draco parecia quase que com medo de que ele não estivesse falando a verdade. Severo sustentou seu olhar amedrontado e bravo com firmeza respeitável. O cinza dos olhos de Draco se ocultou por trás das pálpebras quando foram fechados dolorosamente numa carranca.

– Eu teria gostado de conhecer o seu filho, Severo, independente da mãe – Draco confessou.

Severo deu um riso curto. Quando Draco abriu os olhos e olhou para ele, disse:

– E eu também.

– Não tente me iludir, Severo.

– Não estou tentando iludi-lo. Eu não sabia que tinha um filho até recentemente; a Granger o escondeu de mim, aquela estúpida! – Severo deixou o desprezo colorir sua voz e viu a surpresa no rosto do Draco. – Alguns meses atrás, quando o menino me disse que não conhecia o pai, eu o examinei e descobri. – Deixou sua raiva com tal situação aparecer, e o bruxo loiro assentiu com a cabeça depois de olhar diretamente nos seus olhos por um tempo.

– Vou matar a Granger quando a vir – Draco disse, caindo de novo na poltrona.

Severo apreciou o sentimento, mas não como em meses atrás. Não, ele não estava a ponto de perdoá-la pelo que ela fez, mas não precisava vê-la morta para se sentir vingado. Ela criara o Nathan, ficou com ele quando Severo sabia que não o teria, e... Severo gostava do menino.

O silêncio contemplativo foi quebrado por Draco:

– Eu conheci o menino no Beco Diagonal, quando estava comprando os equipamentos do Devon. Acho que ele não sabia quem eu era.

– Acho que ele não sabia na época – Severo concordou. – Ela o criou no mundo trouxa.

– Sinto muito, Severo – Draco disse com pesar genuíno. – Você não merecia isso.

Severo balançou a cabeça. Draco era um sangue puro e nunca entenderia os trouxas e seu mundo. Era inútil tentar convencê-lo de que ser criado entre trouxas não era a prior coisa que podia acontecer para um bruxo. Draco não acreditava mais na pureza do sangue, mas aquilo também não significava que ele era um amante dos trouxas.

– Gostaria de conhecê-lo propriamente um dia desses. A Granger o estragou a ponto de não ter conserto? Devon me contou que ele é um grifinório, o que já é prejuízo suficiente – Draco comentou.

– Eu mesmo – Severo hesitou, não esperara aquilo de Draco – ainda estou conhecendo ele.

Draco assentiu.

– O jantar está sendo servido no Salão Principal, vai se juntar a mim? – Severo perguntou, tentando se livrar do momento desconfortável, levantando-se para sair.

– Terei que recusar seu convite. A Pansy está me esperando. – Draco se levantou também e estendeu uma mão para Severo, que aceitou a cortesia, apertando-a. – Acompanho você até o Salão Principal; quero ver Devon antes de ir.

Foi a vez de Severo assentir com a cabeça, e eles seguiram para o Salão Principal.

---

Hermione abriu a porta do seu apartamento.

– Harry?

– Eu sei que é um pouco tarde para uma visita, mas não podemos nos encontrar nos finais de semana e eu trabalho até tarde – ele começou se desculpando.

Hermione estava surpresa pela visita. Da última vez que ela vira Harry, estava muito brava com ele e palavras duras foram ditas. Não que ela se sentisse envergonhada pelas coisas que dissera ao seu melhor amigo no momento de raiva, que fique claro, e ela não estava a ponto de se desculpar. De certa forma, Hermione sabia que Harry não estava ali procurando uma desculpa, ou mesmo explicações, e aquilo era o que a surpreendia no fato dele procurar por ela.

Ela o deixou entrar e juntou-se a ele no sofá.

– O que o traz aqui, Harry? – Hermione perguntou sem perder tempos com gracejos.

Harry respirou fundo.

– Estou preocupado com o Nathan. Como ele está? – ele perguntou, e Hermione sabia que era o coração dele perguntando.

– Ele está bem – ela respondeu. – Estamos tentando resolver as coisas depois da confusão que você armou; vamos conseguir... eventualmente. – A última palavra saiu numa voz bem mais baixa.

O jantar de domingo deixou Hermione preocupada com quanto tempo ela levaria para consertar todo o estrago feito ao Nathan. O relacionamento dele com Severo estava mais frágil e ressentido, muito mais do que ela achou que estivesse.

– Sinto muito, Hermione. Eu...

Hermione interrompeu a procura de Harry por novas palavras de desculpas:

– Há mais alguma coisa que você deseja falar?

Harry desviou os olhos para o colo, visivelmente desconfortável com a resposta "direto ao assunto" dela para a sua visita.

– Skeeter vai recuar nas investigações do caso do Nathan.

– Ela não será demitida por usar o que ouviu de você sem sua autorização? – Hermione perguntou indignada.

– Não – Harry confirmou, mostrando sua irritação no seu tom. – Aparentemente, publicar informação não autorizada não é considerado fofoca e especulação quando... – As palavras seguintes que Harry disse foram apressadas e murmuradas.

Hermione não as entendeu.

– O que você disse?

– Elas não são consideradas fofoca e especulação quando a fonte é conhecida. – Ele suspirou. – Eles apontaram que eu era a fonte e que a informação era verdadeira. Ao menos eles concordaram em tirar a Skeeter do caso e em não publicar mais nada sobre o Nathan se eu... – Harry suspirou novamente – escrever uma coluna semanal sobre quadribol durante a temporada deste ano e... concordasse em conceder uma entrevista exclusiva a Skeeter.

– E você concordou, é claro – Hermione pressionou.

Harry parecia visivelmente magoado.

– É claro.

Hermione sorriu.

– É o que você merece por se meter na vida dos outros.

– Sinto muito, Hermione. – Harry tinha uma expressão de dor no rosto.

Hermione suspirou.

– Eu sei que sente, mas eu ainda estou brava com você.

– O que eu posso fazer para melhorar as coisas entre nós? – ele perguntou, implorando.

Hermione trouxe uma mão para esfregar a testa.

– Vá para casa, Harry.

– Por favor, Hermione. Eu amo você, e amo o Nathan. Eu… - Ele fez uma pausa para procurar por palavras. – Eu não estava pensando. Eu nunca tive a intenção de fazer a situação piorar para o Nathan, ou para você. Nunca magoaria você, Hermione. Você é a irmã que eu nunca tive, e você sabe disso. Nathan é mais que um sobrinho seria... – Harry alcançou a mão da Hermione, apertando-a. – Por favor – pediu novamente, olhando fixamente nos olhos dela.

– Eu não odeio você, Harry – ela admitiu suavemente. – Só que neste momento eu não consigo olhar para você e não lembrar da confusão que você armou. – Sua mão foi apertada novamente. – Nathan toma você como exemplo, e você sabe disso. O seu ódio pelo Severo... – Hermione tentou controlar sua irritação antes de completar – não ajuda. Tenho tentado tanto evitar que eles se odeiem esse tempo todo, só para você vir e destruir anos de trabalho!

– Eu não vou me meter novamente – Harry disse, tentando reassegurá-la.

– Mas não vai mesmo! – ela sibilou, um dedo ameaçador direcionado ao Harry. Hermione deu as costas para ele, respirando devagar para se acalmar. Ela queria azará-lo, e isso estava longe de ser confortador.

Um silêncio compressor caiu sobre eles até Harry dizer:

– Eu não sabia o que fazer. De repente, era como se estivesse vivendo um pesadelo. O Snape era o pai do menino doce que é o Nathan... Eu ainda não consigo pensar em você e aquele... sobre como isso é até mesmo possível, pior ainda que seja verdade.

Quando ela não o interrompeu, Harry continuou:

– O Snape me magoou desde o dia em que o conheci. Como eu posso deixar isso acontecer ao Nathan?

– Não vai acontecer. Eu entendo o que você fez, mas isso não muda o fato de eu ter pedido para você não interferir – Hermione o lembrou, olhando Harry nos olhos, mas desviou os seus para o colo quando acrescentou: – Eu sei o que estou fazendo. – Hermione precisava acreditar nas próprias palavras.

– Você dá muito crédito ao Snape.

– Eu dou a Severo o crédito que ele merece. – Ela olhou para o Harry novamente.

– E mesmo assim escondeu o Nathan dele.

– Não fale de coisas que você não entende – Hermione advertiu.

– Por que você faria isso senão por causa do Snape? – Harry insistiu.

– Isso cai na categoria "não é da sua conta". – Ela olhou feio para o Harry. – E não faça essa cara para mim! Eu ainda estou brava com você. Está tarde, e eu tenho uma reunião de manhã, então se não se importa...

Harry segurou a boca fechada com força e engoliu suas perguntas. Ele foi embora sem outra palavra.

---

– _Vingardium Leviosa_.

Uma colher levitou pela milionésima vez, assim como penas, livros, peças de xadrez haviam feito o dia todo, a semana toda desde quinta-feira. O fracasso do Nathan em levitar a xícara na quarta-feira o levou a uma compulsão pelo feitiço. Em poucos dias ele já o lançava sem olhar para o objeto, mas concentrando-se muito para manter a coisa no ar. Agora, Nathan podia comer ovos mexidos e levitar uma colher, embora esta respondesse à gravidade depois de um tempo.

Ele queria provar para o Prof. Snape que era um bruxo capaz. Ainda era sábado. Ele teria quase o final de semana inteiro para praticar antes de mostrar ao pai o que podia fazer. Era por isso que Nathan ia para a biblioteca sozinho depois do café da manhã ao invés de seguir Andy e Kevin para o campo de quadribol. Ele não tinha tempo para assistir a Grifinória treinar; Nathan tinha o próprio treino para fazer.

Manter o feitiço de levitação enquanto quase que completamente concentrado em outra coisa era complicado, e Nathan ainda tinha problemas com isso. Ler e lançar o feitiço ao mesmo tempo era como ele treinava tal situação. Ele escolheu uma mesa vazia, colocou sua cópia de _Hogwarts: Uma História_ nela e abriu o livro sobre as Guerras dos Duendes que estivera lendo. Segurando a varinha, falou suavemente:

– _Vingardium Leviosa_.

_Hogwarts: Uma História_ subiu vários centímetros da mesa. Satisfeito, Nathan tirou os olhos cuidadosamente do livro flutuante e começou a ler enquanto tentava não se esquecer do que fazia simultaneamente, jamais baixando a varinha.

Várias páginas à frente na leitura, Nathan ainda mantinha o feitiço, até que sua varinha ficou fria, perdendo o calor associado à magia canalizada. Ele ergueu os olhos do livro que lia e surpreendeu-se ao encontrar olhos cinza olhando fixamente para ele. Devon Malfoy segurava o livro que estivera levitando. _Como ele chegou aqui?_ Nathan estivera tão concentrado que ele nem vira o Malfoy se aproximando.

– Esse livro é meu – Nathan declarou.

– A Madame Pince não ficaria feliz se soubesse que você estava judiando dos livros – Malfoy disse.

– Devolva o meu livro – Nathan exigiu, ajustando a varinha na mão.

– Ou o quê? – Malfoy desafiou.

Nathan correu uma lista de azarações na cabeça.

– O que você quer, Malfoy? – ele perguntou, deixando sua irritação aparecer.

– Eu só queria lembrar que eu não me importo com o que as pessoas dizem, você nunca vai ser digno do Prof. Snape.

– E eu não me importo com o que _você_ diz. Agora, devolva o meu livro. – Nathan apontou a varinha para o seu oponente.

– Ele nunca vai levar você a sério, _Granger_. Você não tem o que é necessário. Você é simplesmente muito patético – Malfoy disse, deixando o livro cair na mesa, o barulho atraindo atenção para eles.

Nathan baixou a varinha sem querer ser pego no ato de quase azarar outro aluno, como acontecera no passado. Malfoy estava a meio caminho da porta quando Nathan mudou sua atenção para ele novamente e suspirou em frustração.

Ele voltou a sua atividade, mas descobriu que não era capaz de se concentrar completamente. Madame Pince olhou irritada para ele na terceira vez que o livro atingiu a mesa, perturbando a biblioteca dela. Aquilo apenas se somou à sua irritação. Nathan não precisava ouvir que não era digno de ser filho do Prof. Snape, especialmente não do Malfoy, que ele sabia que era o afilhado dele. Pensar nas coisas que o Malfoy certamente sabia sobre o seu pai – as quais Nathan não podia sequer começar a imaginar... Ele se sentia indigno mesmo.

Talvez era isso o que o Prof. Snape tentou lhe dizer quando a xícara quebrou. Talvez Nathan não fosse nem esperto o bastante para entender o que ele queria dizer...

Nathan balançou a cabeça para mandar aqueles pensamentos para longe. O Prof. Snape o convidara para tomar chá, até o chamou pelo primeiro nome, disse-lhe que poderia preparar poções tão bem quanto ele um dia.

Nathan era digno e provaria isso.

---

– Severo, por que o Nathan está levitando coisas o tempo todo? – Hermione perguntou depois de responder o aceno de cabeça dele com um "Boa tarde".

Era sábado e estavam no laboratório. Ela trabalhava no projeto dela, e ele só entrara para pegar alguma coisa da mesa dele ali.

– Ele está? – Severo perguntou como resposta, sem parecer muito interessado, mexendo em uma das pilhas de pergaminhos na mesa.

– Você sabe que sim; você o viu no Salão Principal – ela lhe disse incontestavelmente. – Você sabe por quê?

– Talvez ele esteja praticando – ele sugeriu, sem dar muita importância à questão, ou querendo que ela acreditasse que ele não estava dando importância, ela percebeu.

– Talvez alguma coisa tenha acontecido na quarta-feira – Hermione retrucou com aquilo.

Ele mexeu em outra pilha de pergaminhos e aparentemente encontrou o que viera procurar. Ele se endireitou, um rolo de pergaminho nas mãos, e disse:

– Talvez.

Severo se fora antes que ela pudesse reagir àquilo.

– Homem insuportável – ela amaldiçoou baixinho. Nathan não parara dez minutos para falar direito com ela, deixando-a curiosa sobre o que acontecera na quarta-feira, e agora isso! Hermione balançou a cabeça e tentou não pensar mais naquilo; ela odiava ser deixada no escuro, e os dois sabiam disso.

---

– Mãe, isso é o que eu acho que é? – Nathan perguntou quando Hermione emergiu dos seus aposentos carregando dois livros grandes.

– Sim.

Nathan gemeu, mas Hermione não ligou. Ela planejara aquilo com muito cuidado durante a semana e estava certa que teria um bom resultado.

Logo estavam à porta de Severo, sendo recebidos pelo mestre de Poções em pessoa. Entraram e foram convidados a sentarem-se no sofá.

– Como foi a sua semana? – Hermione perguntou, tentando puxar conversa.

– Cansativa – Severo respondeu simplesmente.

– Lecionar é cansativo – Hermione concordou depois de esperar um momento para ver se ele falaria mais. Ela tinha que se lembrar de ser paciente, senão este jantar acabaria como o da semana passada.

Ela viu Severo olhando para os livros que trouxera com ela como se tentando adivinhar o que eram. Hermione decidiu que era uma boa hora para esclarecer:

– Trouxe algumas fotos. Pensei que poderíamos vê-las antes do jantar.

Nathan suspirou, afundando-se no sofá. Hermione se virou para ele.

– O que tem de tão terrível nisso, afinal?

Ele lhe dispensou "o olhar". Ela sorriu para ele e virou-se para Severo, que assistia tudo atentamente.

– Acho melhor você se sentar ao meu lado, para que eu possa explicar as fotos – Hermione sugeriu.

Severo hesitou enquanto tentava encontrar uma boa razão para recusar o convite. Não encontrou nenhuma, então teve que concordar. Sentou-se ao lado dela, embora o mais longe que podia.

– Acho que deveríamos começar com o álbum trouxa. O que você acha, Nathan? – Granger perguntou ao filho deles.

– Voto por nenhum – Nathan resmungou como resposta.

Ela simplesmente abriu o primeiro álbum sem comentar a resposta do menino. Três fotos estáticas cobriam a página.

– Estas são as primeiras fotos do Nathan. Meus pais as tiraram quando ainda estávamos no hospital depois dele nascer – ela comentou. – Ele era tão fofinho.

O comentário fofo fez Severo querer revirar os olhos. Nathan não era tão contido...

– Eu não era fofinho. Eu parecia uma Mandrágora.

Severo sorriu com malícia – um sorriso restringido.

– Você era e ainda é muito fofinho – Granger disse, e isso parecia ser uma discussão constante entre eles.

Ela virou a página.

– Aqui nós já estávamos na casa dos meus pais. Ficamos lá com eles durante as primeiras semanas – ela comentou.

Severo achou que Nathan se parecia mais com o bebê fofinho que ela alegava que ele fora. Ele usava um macacãozinho amarelo com um urso e sorria desdentado para a câmera. _Ele era tão pequenininho..._ Na outra foto, Nathan era carregado por Granger e parecia estar dormindo. A expressão no rosto da mulher da foto enquanto olhava para o pacote nos braços só podia ser descrito como de admiração carinhosa. _Ela era tão jovem..._

Granger virou a página.

– Esta sou eu tentando dar banho nele – disse-lhe divertida. – Ele nunca gostou muito, e sempre foi uma luta. Até hoje – ela acrescentou, obviamente provocando o Nathan.

Severo viu uma Granger bem jovem e molhada tentando segurar um Nathan bem irritado dentro de uma banheirinha. Severo olhava para a foto e começou a se perguntar se teria conseguido realizar a tarefa. Parecia uma bagunça, e ele tinha certeza que não teria querido participar da atividade.

– Já não é humilhação suficiente me mostrar pelado? – Nathan resmungou.

Granger suspirou e virou a página. Nathan perecia mais velho nas fotos agora, e ela também.

– Estas são da festa de primeiro ano dele.

Nem muita gente aparecia nas fotos, mas foi a primeira vez que viu Potter e os Weasley em algumas delas. Nathan parecia feliz nos braços do Potter; estavam todos sorrindo. Deixando Potter de lado, Severo ficou feliz que Nathan teve uma festa no seu primeiro aniversário.

As páginas seguintes estavam repletas de fotos do Nathan em pé, dando passinhos de bebê, fazendo uma bagunça quando comia sozinho pela primeira vez, e em sua maior parte rindo perto da mãe. Ela estava sempre sorrindo ou rindo, sempre feliz. Se fosse para o Severo estar naquelas fotos, será que eles estariam tão felizes? Será que o Severo estaria?

Tudo que ele sabia era que teria gostado de estar ao lado deles durante aqueles momentos felizes.

Granger virou a página, e havia uma foto curiosa. Severo inclinou-se para ver e só então percebeu como chegara perto dela no desenvolver da atividade. Ela não parecia se importar.

– Aquilo é um gesso no braço dele? – Severo perguntou intrigado.

– Sim – ela respondeu. – Ele caiu quando brincava no parquinho da escola e quebrou o braço. Quando eu cheguei lá, o médico já tinha colocado um gesso nele. Eu o curei assim que chegamos em casa, mas ele teve que manter o gesso pelo tempo que o médico prescreveu, para irritação dele, ou pareceria suspeito.

– É claro – Severo concordou.

– Coçava – Nathan acrescentou atormentado com a memória.

Mais páginas, mais sorrisos, e outra foto intrigou Severo.

– O que é para ser aquilo?

Granger se virou para olhar para ele, e seus braços se tocaram. Ela não pareceu se importar com isso também.

– Foi quando o Nathan fez o papel de João Darling de Peter Pan na peça da escola – Granger esclareceu. Ela ainda encostava o braço no dele.

Severo franziu a testa tanto com a comodidade dela quanto com o figurino irreconhecível.

– Mamãe fez a roupa. Era o pior – Nathan explicou, interpretando a expressão dele corretamente.

Severo soltou um riso curto.

– Hermione Granger ruim em alguma coisa? O Inferno deve ter congelado! – Severo disse e só depois percebeu o que estava fazendo. _Por que estou provocando ela?_

– Não ficou tão ruim assim! – ela protestou.

Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha para ela, embora Severo já não estivesse prestando muita atenção na interação. Com o protesto, ela fizera o espaço entre eles desaparecer, e agora, além dos braços, seus joelhos se tocavam; o pano fino da saia dela deixando o toque ainda mais íntimo.

– Está ficando tarde para o jantar – Severo declarou friamente e levantou-se do sofá. Ele podia ver a confusão no rosto da Granger, afinal não era tão tarde assim, mas Severo não elaborou. Estalou os dedos, e um elfo doméstico apareceu com um "pop" na sala. – Pode servir o jantar – ele comandou.

Seguiram para a mesa. Nathan não pareceu se importar com a mudança, mas sua mãe ainda olhava para Severo especulativamente. Ela não falou o que estava pensando, o que foi bom. Começaram a comer em silêncio, não tão desconfortável quanto aquele que os acompanhara na semana passada. Severo pensou que a refeição acabaria em silêncio, quando Granger o interrompeu:

– Eu não o vi muito durante todo o final de semana. O que estava fazendo que não teve tempo nem para me ajudar no laboratório? – ela perguntou ao Nathan.

– Estava ocupado – o menino respondeu vagamente.

– Estava estudando para alguma prova? Eu não lembro de nenhuma tão no começo do semestre – ela insistiu.

– Mais ou menos. – Novamente, a resposta de Nathan foi vaga.

Severo achava a interação deles interessante e estava ficando curioso. Nathan estava obviamente tentando esconder alguma coisa da mãe e talvez dele também.

– Por que estava levitando coisas o tempo todo? – ela finalmente perguntou, e Severo soube que era aí que ela queria chegar desde o começo.

– Estava praticando – Nathan disse, ecoando a resposta enigmática de Severo à mesma pergunta mais cedo naquele dia, e rapidamente acrescentou: – Vamos ver mais fotos? – mudando de assunto.

Severo sorria com malícia quando Granger olhou para ele de novo, especulativamente. Ele ficou sério.

– Acho que não – ela disse depois de esperar por alguma resposta dele.

– Talvez devêssemos nos retirar – Severo sugeriu.

Nathan assentiu e levantou-se da mesa, esperando sua mãe fazer o mesmo. Ela o fez relutantemente, mas ao invés de se dirigir à porta, beijou Nathan e disse:

– Tenha uma boa semana, querido. Tenho algumas coisas para discutir com o seu pai antes de ir.

Nathan concordou com a cabeça e deu boa noite ao Severo, deixando-o sozinho com a mãe dele.

– O que foi? – Severo perguntou.

– Era o que eu ia perguntar. O que aconteceu? Você parecia estar gostando das fotos.

– Como eu disse, estava ficando tarde, e se você não se importa, quero estar bem descansado para a semana – ele tentou dispensá-la.

Granger olhou para ele por mais alguns instantes e aparentemente decidiu respeitar sua posição.

– De qualquer forma, esta noite foi um grande avanço se comparada à semana passada. Nathan estava muito mais relaxado na sua presença, e acho que isso tem a ver com o que quer que tenha acontecido na quarta-feira. Eu disse que você podia fazer isso. Muito bem, Severo – ela aprovou, sorrindo.

Ele não podia ver como o encontro de quarta-feira teve alguma coisa a ver com a mudança de atitude do Nathan, além da prática do feitiço que ele efetuara naquele dia. Escolheu não comentar, esperando que ela saísse; a fé que ela tinha nele era sempre desconcertante.

– Vou deixar os álbuns com você. Espero que tenha um tempo durante a semana para ver o resto das fotos – ela disse a ele, e a hesitação em dar as costas e sair era evidente.

Severo se resguardou na postura; ela era sempre imprevisível quando olhava para ele daquele jeito. Granger pareceu perceber sua mudança de postura e baixou os olhos do rosto dele.

– Vejo você na próxima semana – ela disse antes de se virar e sair dos aposentos dele.

Granger era perigosa, ele decidiu.

---

Nathan treinara duro. Estava confiante que podia provar ser bom em lançar feitiços agora. Contava as horas para o encontro com o pai na quarta-feira. Nathan sentiu que precisava de encorajamento depois de tantas observações cáusticas do Malfoy sobre ele não ser digno da atenção do Prof. Snape.

Já nos aposentos do pai, Nathan se sentou perto da lareira e aceitou o chá oferecido; parecia que isso se tornaria o costume dos encontros de quarta-feira. Estavam em silêncio enquanto saboreavam o preparado quente, mas assim que Nathan terminou, disse ao Prof. Snape:

– Estive praticando o feitiço de levitação, como deve ter percebido, professor.

– De fato percebi – Snape disse.

Nathan tomou aquilo como encorajamento para continuar:

– Pensei no que você disse na semana passada, e realmente havia mais sobre o feitiço do que nós aprendemos na aula de Feitiços.

Nathan se levantou do sofá e pegou a varinha na mão. Sem mais explicações, entoou o _Vingardium Leviosa,_ e a xícara flutuou no ar. Sem que fosse pedido, Nathan tirou os olhos do objeto voador e fixou-os em seu pai, sorrindo um sorriso vitorioso.

– Consegue conversar e manter o feitiço? – o Prof. Snape perguntou, sua expressão impassível à demonstração de magia do Nathan.

– Sim, consigo – Nathan respondeu, jamais voltando os olhos para a xícara; seu sorriso se alargando para mostrar os dentes.

– Mova a xícara no ar – o Prof. Snape lhe disse.

O sorriso de Nathan vacilou um pouco; nunca tentara mover o objeto sem olhar para ele. _Eu consigo_ – encorajou-se. Concentrou-se em fazer a xícara se mover para a esquerda, para que aparecesse no seu campo de visão.

Nathan ainda não conseguia ver a xícara. _E se não estiver funcionando?_ Concentrou-se mais, fechando os olhos por um instante. _Mova-se!_

Ele quase suspirou quando a xícara apareceu na visão periférica dele. Nathan sorriu abertamente em triunfo. _Consegui!_ Seu sorriso se dissolveu vagarosamente quando voltou sua atenção ao Prof. Snape; a expressão do homem ainda era neutra e quase entediada como sempre, independente da demonstração do que, na opinião do Nathan, era um admirável controle de magia.

– Desça a xícara – o homem lhe disse.

Nathan fez como pedido com algo doendo no peito. Estava prestes a guardar a varinha e sentar-se de volta no sofá, quando seu pai instruiu:

– Faça novamente, agora sem falar o encantamento.

_Sem falar o encantamento? Como eu vou fazer isso?_

Nathan olhou gravemente para a varinha.

_Não é possível._

Olhou para o seu pai. O Prof. Snape não parecia estar brincando e esperava.

Nathan girou e sacudiu a varinha como o Prof. Flitwick ensinara. Nada aconteceu. Fez de novo e nada. Falharia mais uma vez. Nathan arriscou um olhar de relance para o Prof. Snape e de volta para a varinha em suas mãos, girando-a e sacudindo-a de novo inutilmente. _Voe, xícara estúpida!_

Depois da quinta tentativa frustrada, o Prof. Snape se levantou da poltrona e disse:

– Continue praticando. – O homem foi para a mesa no canto da sala e ignorou Nathan completamente!

_Como eu vou fazer isso? _– Nathan pensou irritado, mas não perguntou em voz alta. Gira e sacode, gira e sacode. _Voa! Voa! _Ele queria urrar de frustração.

Nathan sentou de volta no sofá e suspirou. Ele não ia perguntar ao pai como fazer isso. Não ia! Olhou ao redor da sala, os muitos livros arranjados na extensão das paredes. Nathan tinha certeza que havia pelo menos um sobre feitiços de levitação, e mesmo assim seu pai não disse nada.

Ele olhou para o homem à mesa, e a dor que Nathan sentia no peito tornou-se pesada demais. Levantou-se novamente, tentando mais uma vez fazer a xícara estúpida flutuar no ar. Falhando novamente, ele foi a passos largos para a porta e saiu, batendo-a ao passar.

Severo ergueu os olhos do que lia com o som da porta batendo. Olhou em volta e não havia sinal do Nathan. Ele franziu a testa, procurando no bolso pelo frasco de vidro contendo a poção do humor. Brilhava em tons de vermelho.

– Ele está bravo? – Severo murmurou confuso. O franzido na sua testa intensificou.

O que o Nathan esperava? Que ele fosse ficar na poltrona, assistindo as tentativas certamente frustradas dele levitar a xícara? Mesmo já mostrando grande controle sobre sua magia – Severo não pensou que ele seria capaz de controlar o alvo sem olhar e quando ele trouxe a xícara para frente foi uma surpresa agradável – o menino levaria algumas semanas, meses até, para compreender um feitiço não-verbal, o que era muito mais que ele esperaria de um aluno do primeiro ano, mesmo levando em conta todas as habilidades que o menino mostrara ali naquela noite.

Os vermelhos raivosos continuavam a aparecer no frasco, mas não havia nada que Severo pudesse fazer. Voltou para o texto, mas não podia evitar olhar para a poção do humor minuto sim, minuto não.

Decidindo que não se incomodaria com a demonstração de petulância de Nathan, Severo colocou o frasco no bolso e continuou a leitura com uma avidez teimosa.

---

Hermione experimentou o terceiro vestido, exasperada com o que viu no espelho. _O que há de errado comigo? _Claro, Hermione não estava preocupada com o seu reflexo tanto quanto com o seu comportamento. Isso não era um encontro romântico, pelo amor de Deus!

Deixou-se cair na cama e tomou o rosto nas mãos, frustrada. Desde o final de semana passado, Hermione estivera pensando mais e mais sobre Severo. Ela sabia que tinha sentimentos por ele, mas pensou que estavam sob controle. Hermione adiara tantas coisas pelo Nathan; essa necessidade de conquistar o Severo era quase desconcertante. Quando menos esperava, estava pensando nele, perguntando-se qual seriam as opiniões dele, as reações às coisas mais mundanas; pegara-se se vestindo para ele, e isso a assustava.

Ao mesmo tempo, ela sentia a agitação de estar apaixonada, certa pela primeira vez na sua vida adulta das suas afeições, mas sentia-se como se estivesse traindo o Nathan. Agora, mais do que nunca, deveria se concentrar nele, colocar a felicidade dele em primeiro lugar. Mas o que realmente a intrigava era o fato dela não estar negligenciando Nathan nisso tudo, só que seus próprios interesses batiam com os dele desta vez, e mesmo assim parecia errado pensar nela como mulher ao invés de só como mãe.

Entretanto, não conseguia evitar. Severo era o homem pelo qual estivera esperando todo esse tempo, agora ela tinha certeza. Hermione sabia até mesmo antes de tomar conhecimento. Ele tinha o que nenhum outro tinha, e que não tinham porque nunca poderiam ter. Só havia um único Severo Snape, e Hermione estivera inconscientemente procurando por outro toda sua vida sem sucesso. Os homens que Hermione pensara serem bons o suficiente eram mesmo bons homens, alguns bons demais, outros não bons o bastante... uns muito simples, comuns, outros inteligentes, mas não sagazes o suficiente. Eles nunca agregariam todas as características que imaginava num homem, e ela estava resignada por ser muito exigente, saber que um homem tão complexo e completo não existia, só para dar de cara com ele numa sala de aula de Poções.

Um arrepio correu sua espinha só com a memória daquele reencontro.

Como ela escondera esses sentimentos tão bem dela mesma ainda aturdia Hermione. Parecia tão obvio agora, tão natural... Talvez fora a guerra e como sua vida tinha pouco espaço para relacionamentos naquela época. Ou talvez ela fosse jovem e imatura demais quando eles trabalharam juntos para destruir as Horcruxes para entender que o que ela sentia era mais que admiração por Severo. Hermione sabia que as coisas mudaram para ela quando ele a salvou, mas não havia lugar para romance em sua vida depois dos horrores que sofrera durante a guerra, durante aquela noite... Não devido a quem o fizera, mas pelo ocorrido em si. Nenhuma mulher pensaria em homens depois de acontecimentos tão traumáticos.

Mas mesmo assim, como ela não percebera nada quando a decisão de ficar com o Nathan fora tão mais fácil porque o pai dele era o Severo? Deveria ter sido óbvio!

Não havia mais razão para debater o passado. Hermione entendia agora e decidira que não deixaria passar essa nova oportunidade de descobrir se poderia ser feliz como mulher. Mas sua felicidade ainda tinha que esperar um pouco mais. Ela não podia deixar seus sonhos subjugarem o seu bom senso, controlarem suas ações. _Estes jantares não são encontros, NÃO são encontros_ – ela repetia em sua cabeça – _são para o Nathan e só para o Nathan. Não são encontros!_

Mas ela desejava que fossem, é claro que desejava.

Hermione suspirou. Semana passada ele ficara confortável ao lado dela, tocando-a, embora ela suspeitasse que aquela fora a razão dele chamar o jantar tão cedo. Mas ele parecera confortável enquanto não prestava atenção à proximidade deles. Claro, Hermione sentira cada centímetro de contato que acontecera entre eles naquela noite. _Será que eu estava me jogando para cima dele?_ Ela balançou a cabeça em negação; não faria isso.

_Não conscientemente_ – lembrou-se franzindo a testa. O controle de Hermione ficara muito fraco quando ele a tocara, quando ele ficara perto demais... Se ele a tocar novamente nesta noite, se ela tiver uma oportunidade de tocá-lo, Hermione não sabia se conseguiria resistir.

E aquilo seria um desastre sem proporções.

Severo não estava pronto. Hermione só podia esperar que o tempo trabalhasse a seu favor, amolecendo o Severo à sua presença constante. A esperança é a última que morre. _E ele gostou da proximidade na semana passada_ – seu cérebro desejoso acrescentou. Ela sorriu sem querer.

Hermione podia quase sentir o corpo de Severo sustentando o seu no mesmo sofá que compartilharam na semana passada, só que eles estariam lendo um bom livro juntos. Seu sorriso cresceu. _Que tipo de livro eles compartilhariam? _– pensou distraída com a imagem que sua mente traidora produzia.

Balançou a cabeça irritada.

– Toma jeito, Granger! – chamou a própria atenção num murmuro, levantando-se da cama e terminando de se vestir. Nathan estaria ali em breve. Aquilo tudo era para o Nathan e para mais _ninguém_.

Especialmente agora que as coisas pareciam ter regredido nessa frente. Nathan obviamente ficara agitado quando ela lhe falara do Severo e triste, como ela não achava que ele ficaria novamente. Ele esteve perto de admitir que havia algo de errado, só para dizer que não era nada. Severo, entretanto, disse ostensivamente que não havia nada de errado, ficando irritado quando ela insistira no contrário.

Quando Nathan chegou naquela noite, Hermione ofereceu mais uma oportunidade de falar sobre o que o aborrecia, ao que ele disse:

– Nada!

– Não use esse tom comigo – Hermione respondeu brandamente.

– Desculpa – Nathan disse.

– Queria que você confiasse em mim, Nathan. Não vou tomar partido ou julgar ninguém – ela insistiu uma última vez.

– Não é nada, mesmo! – O tom dele era suplicante.

Hermione olhou para ele, analisando se ajudaria insistir. Concluiu que não, então fez sinal de que ele deveria sair antes dela dos seus aposentos e colocou um braço ao redor dos ombros dele.

– Venha, então. Vamos indo.

Andaram em silêncio. Hermione momentaneamente distraída das suas preocupações anteriores para se concentrar no seu bebê tristonho. Se ele não queria contar o que o deixara tão aborrecido, a única coisa que ela podia fazer era tentar deixar a noite agradável, tentar ver um sorriso genuíno, ouvir uma risada contente.

Mãe e filho chegaram ao seu destino, sendo recebidos pelo anfitrião de domingo. Severo ofereceu chá, que Nathan recusou imediatamente. Severo o observou com grande intensidade. Hermione assistia à interação com crescente preocupação. Nathan parecia decisivamente mal humorado com a extensão do silêncio, e ela olhou de volta para Severo na esperança de algum tipo de explicação.

Quando nenhuma foi oferecida, Hermione foi levada a dizer:

– Severo, o que...

– Tenho uma poção começada que precisa da minha atenção. Se me dão licença; não vou me demorar – ele disse, interrompendo a pergunta dela e levantando-se para sair.

Hermione podia apenas olhar e segui-lo com os olhos até que a única coisa que podia ver era a porta fechada. Quando voltou a atenção para seu filho, ele a olhava com curiosidade.

– Não achei que ele fazia isso com você também – Nathan disse divertido.

– Fazia o quê? – ela perguntou.

– Sair da sala ou mandar você embora – ele explicou, fazendo um gesto irônico na direção da porta.

– Por que você recusou o chá? Foi rude da sua parte. – Ela mudou de assunto, mas ainda pensava no que ele disse sobre o Severo sair da sala.

– Eu não quero chá – ele respondeu.

– Você deveria ao menos agradecê-lo pela oferta. Essa não foi a educação que eu lhe dei – ela retrucou.

– Não se preocupe, mãe. Ele não se importa.

– Do que você está falando? – Talvez ela fosse receber uma explicação afinal.

– Acho que deveríamos deixar esses encontros. – Nathan olhou nos olhos dela para dizer aquilo, sua seriedade a desconcertava. – Não estão funcionando.

– Pensei que a semana passada tivesse sido um avanço, você não? – Hermione estava sendo cuidadosa. – Mas alguma coisa aconteceu durante a semana – ela declarou finalmente.

– Tudo bem, mãe. Não precisamos ser melhores amigos – Nathan disse. – Eu sei que ele é o meu pai, e isso é o suficiente para mim.

Ela franziu a testa, seu coração doendo com a tristeza na voz dele.

– Como isso pode ser o suficiente para você, querido? Não acho que esteja sendo verdadeiro consigo mesmo. – Ela deixou aquilo penetrar. – Além disso, eu não acho que o seu pai concordaria.

– E onde ele está? – Nathan apontou.

_Droga, Severo!_ – ela pensou.

– Eu sei que as coisas estão complicadas, querido; não são fáceis para nenhum de nós. Mas isso não significa que devemos desistir – ela disse a ele.

Nathan baixou a cabeça.

– Você está mesmo desistindo? Você realmente não quer imaginar como seria se você insistisse? – ela acrescentou.

Nathan franziu a testa, contemplando suas palavras, ela esperou.

– Seja paciente, querido. Eu sei que só precisamos de tempo – Hermione assegurou-o, tirando o cabelo dele dos olhos e dando um beijo na sua testa. Ela encostou a testa dela na dele. – Não fique triste – disse, erguendo os cantos da boca dele com os dedos e sorrindo para ele.

Nathan ainda resistia.

– Se você não sorrir, terei que fazer cócegas em você, sabe disso – ela ameaçou brincando. – Estou avisando.

Ele continuou sério, então Hermione usou um dedo para cutucar um lado das costelas dele. Ele se contraiu como reação e mostrou um meio-sorriso antes de repreendê-la:

– Pare.

Hermione cutucou de novo, agora do outro lado, sorrindo travessa. Ele se contraiu novamente, sorrindo e tentando afastar as mãos dela. Mas ele não teve sucesso, e logo Nathan ria como não fazia há algum tempo. Hermione ria com ele pelo simples prazer de vê-lo relaxar em contente alegria. Eles não notaram a porta se abrir.

Severo estava em pé à porta, assistindo a cena diante dele, pasmo. Tudo era tão estranho: o som, a visão, o ambiente... Nada parecia se encaixar, e mesmo assim parecia certo, _sentia_ que estava certo.

– Mãe! – Nathan dizia, sem fôlego de tanto rir. – Pare!

Seu filho rindo na sua sala de estar antes do jantar... Sim, tinha um sentimento de que aquilo estava estranhamente certo, e sua decisão de minutos atrás fora completamente esquecida. Severo continuaria com os encontros.

Granger pareceu perceber ele ali.

– Está tudo certo com a sua poção? – ela perguntou, arrumando a blusa e certificando-se que o cabelo ainda estava preso direito. Ela estava corada, Severo notou. Era uma visão interessante.

– Sim – ele respondeu, aproximando-se do sofá e retomando seu lugar na poltrona. Olhou para o Nathan com um interesse curioso, notando a descompostura dele com um gostinho secreto. – Vejo que não ficaram entediados na minha ausência.

Ele já estava confortavelmente acomodado quando...

– Diga, Severo, você tem cócegas?

A pergunta o pegou desarmado.

– O quê? – Severo a encarava. Toda a atenção dela estava no que ele iria dizer, e isso era perturbador. Estava começando a se sentir desconfortável sob os olhos inquisitivos dela, então olhou de relance para o Nathan, que parecia divertidamente interessado no que ele responderia também.

Mas Severo só conseguia encarar.

– Mamãe tem cócegas em quase todos os lugares, mas especialmente nos pés e do lado da barriga.

As palavras de Nathan era outra coisa que Severo não esperava ouvir. Toda a conversa era surreal. Ele olhou de volta para Granger, e ela estava corada.

– Minha mente sonserina com certeza irá guardar essa informação. – Ele a viu ficar desconfortável, mexer-se no sofá e, para o seu espanto, sorrir timidamente.

Ela ficou séria rapidamente.

– De qualquer forma – Granger disse –, que poção está preparando? Não vi nada no laboratório.

– Comecei quando você saiu – ele lhe disse, caindo de volta em caminhos conhecidos com o assunto relacionado a Poções. – A Mata-cão.

– Para o Prof. Lupin? – Nathan perguntou.

– Sim.

– Eu li sobre o que acontece quando um lobisomem não toma a Mata-cão. É horrível – Nathan comentou seriamente.

Aquilo era o mais longe que as interações entre Severo e Nathan iam. Já a mãe do menino... ela ainda agia um tanto confortável demais na presença de Severo para o gosto dele. Às vezes, ele se esquecia com quem estava falando e via-se gostando da conversa, para sua surpresa. Foi assim durante a noite toda, e agora, enquanto comiam a sobremesa, Severo percebeu que o comportamento dela sempre fora desconcertante, para dizer o mínimo. Ainda mais perturbador se o histórico do relacionamento deles fosse levado em conta.

– Pensei ter visto você comer bolo de chocolate antes. Você não gosta? – o próprio objeto dos seus pensamentos lhe disse, provando que tudo que pensou era verdade.

Severo decidira continuar com os encontros, mas algumas coisas tinham que mudar...

– São quase nove horas – observou para o Nathan, ignorando o comentário dela. – Você deveria voltar para sua sala comunal.

– Sim, professor. – O menino se levantou, e os adultos fizeram o mesmo.

– Vejo você na sexta-feira, querido. – Granger beijou a testa de Nathan, despedindo-se e observando-o sair para ficar para trás, como Severo sabia que ela faria; outro hábito que tinha que acabar. Cruzou os braços sobre o peito, esperando ter a total atenção dela.

A porta tinha acabado de fechar quando Severo disse:

– O que aconteceu aqui hoje? – Ele queria ouvir o que ela esperava conseguir com aquele comportamento.

Para a consternação de Severo, ela parecia confusa com a pergunta. Aquilo aumentou sua irritação, agora beirando à raiva.

– É uma pergunta bem simples, Granger – ele insistiu quando tudo que ela fez foi olhar para ele.

– O que você quer dizer, Severo?

A dissimulação dela rapidamente o faria perder a paciência.

– Não se faça de boba comigo – ele disse numa voz perigosamente baixa.

Aparentemente, ela conhecia uma ameaça quando vinda dele, se a mudança na postura dela fosse algo a se considerar.

– Severo – ela começou e deu um passo na direção dele –, eu não estou me fazendo de boba. Realmente não sei do que você está falando. – Ela deu mais um passo, mas pareceu hesitar num terceiro. – Pensei que estivéssemos passando uma noite bem. Eu até ia comentar sobre isso...

– Comentar sobre o que, Granger? – Severo a interrompeu. – Como você é inconveniente? Como você é enxerida? – Ele queria fazer ela se sentir o mais desconfortável possível, tirar o sentimento de segurança dela, assim como ela fizera com ele a noite toda.

Ela tinha a boca semi-aberta, mas não dissera uma palavra.

– Finalmente quieta, eu vejo – Severo comentou.

– Tive a impressão de que você estava aproveitando a noite, Severo, mas parece que estava completamente enganada.

Ela franziu a testa e deu mais um passo na direção dele, mas parou quando ele falou novamente:

– Você acha que só porque nós compartilhamos um filho, você tem o direito de me irritar com perguntas sobre assuntos que não são da sua conta? – Foi a vez dele de aproximar-se dela enquanto falava. – Que, só porque eu aceitei este seu plano bobo de nos reunirmos toda semana, você tem o direito de tomar liberdades?

Ela recuou um passo contra o avanço dele.

– Severo, eu não enten...

– Diga, Granger, você não achou _realmente_ que de repente nós nos tornaríamos melhores amigos e esqueceríamos _tudo_ o que aconteceu, achou?

– Achei – ela respondeu sem rodeios, encontrando os olhos dele. – Eu acho – retificou. Parecia que ela queria dizer mais, mas nada saiu da sua boca.

Severo deu um riso curto, dando mais um passo na direção dela, de modo que ela concedeu mais um, alcançando as costas do sofá. Agora ele estava onde sabia que pareceria mais ameaçador.

– Nathan – ele disse a ela. – Ele é o motivo para nos encontrarmos toda semana para esses jantares patéticos.

Ele deu mais um passo, só para ter certeza, e ela estava presa entre ele e o sofá.

– Concordei que faria parte da vida dele. – Severo inclinou o rosto para que pudesse falar diretamente encima do dela. – O que mais você quer? – sibilou.

Foi quando ele sentiu lábios tocando os dele. A razão disse para ele sair do alcance, mas ele não se movia. Os lábios quentes dela ficaram sobre os dele, pressionando firmemente. Ele não conseguia se mexer, não conseguia pensar; Severo só conseguia ficar ali, passivamente chocado. Os lábios dela se moveram nele, podia senti-los. O toque macio seguido da diminuição da pressão nos seus lábios sem reação registraram-se no cérebro confuso, ele sabia disso, mas não podia fazer mais nada além de tomar conhecimento. Até que as mãos dela tocaram o seu rosto, fazendo a razão voltar rapidamente num impulso elétrico, e ele ficou livre dos efeitos hipnóticos das ações anteriores.

Severo agarrou os pulsos dela e colocou alguma distância entre os seus rostos. Olhou fixamente para ela com a testa franzida, desejando que seu cérebro viesse ajudá-lo.

– Quero que você também faça parte da minha vida – a Srta. Granger disse num sussurro. Severo podia sentir as palavras dela nos seus lábios molhados.

Antes que ele pudesse registrar, ela o tocou novamente, beijando-o ternamente. Ela... a Srta. Granger. Severo a afastou, segurando-a firmemente no lugar. Seu cérebro finalmente voltou num estalo, trazendo a informação em que sua razão se baseara.

– Srta. Granger – ele disse, e com o nome veio a realização do histórico deles, da guerra, daquela noite... Ele largou os pulsos dela instantaneamente e recuou, afastando-se dela, olhando feio, erguendo uma mão para afastar os cabelos do rosto.

– Severo...

– Você perdeu a cabeça – Severo disse a ela. – Está completamente louca. – Virou-se para olhar feio para ela.

Ela encontrou seu olhar sem aparente hesitação, observando-o com... esperança? Como ela podia...? _O que há de errado com você, mulher?_ – ele pensou irritado e ainda confuso.

– Não perdi a cabeça – ela discordou. – Eu... Você... Droga, Severo! Por que você tinha que chegar tão perto? – Ela se virou, apoiando as mãos no encosto do sofá.

A carranca de Severo se intensificou, mesmo que ele fosse o único ciente do fato. Ela estava culpando-o?

– Você me beija, e sou eu quem está muito perto? Você estava me _tocando_! Por que infernos você fez isso?

Antes que o silêncio dela fizesse o seu desejo de azará-la se transformar em ação, ela se virou para encará-lo, e sua hesitação anterior se fora. Os olhos dela eram fortes e tão cheios de emoção que ele queria que ela desviasse o olhar.

– Porque você me obrigou a fazer isso; você veio procurando por isso. Eu não devia ter beijado você, mas agora já está feito, e não vou voltar atrás. Isso é o que de mais eu quero, Severo. – Ela fez um gesto entre eles. – Quero você na minha vida. Aqui está sua resposta.

– Você tem algum problema de memória? – ele rosnou, mais irritado e agora mais bravo com a bruxa a cada minuto que passava e ele conseguia pensar na situação absurda. – Você consegue se lembrar quem...

– Guarde o seu discurso, Severo – ela disse a ele, e embora os olhos dela ainda transbordassem emoção, a voz dela estava calma e forte. – Asseguro que não me esqueci de nada. Eu sei que isso vem como uma surpresa para você...

– Não tenho a menor intenção de desperdiçar minhas palavras com você, mulher insana! – ele a interrompeu no meio da explicação. – Saia dos meus aposentos! – demandou.

– Severo, há...

– Eu disse FORA! – Todo o rosto dele tremeu com aquela última palavra.

– Não vou a lugar algum antes de você me escutar! – ela retrucou. – Agora que eu comecei, vou até o fim!

– Não vou... – ele tentou dizer, mas ela não ia deixar.

– ESCUTE! Só _escute_!

Severo cruzou os braços à sua frente, impaciente. Disse a si mesmo que não queria nem precisava escutar, mas sentiu que queria saber o que a compeliu a fazer o que fez.

– Em primeiro lugar, eu não sou louca, então, por favor, pare de dizer isso. – Granger olhou feio para ele, mas ele sentiu a inquietação dela. – Segundo, isso não é uma falta momentânea de... juízo da minha parte. Talvez como as coisas aconteceram hoje foram, mas não o que aconteceu, e agora não há razão para negar isso. Você estava perguntando, e estava muito perto, e eu não sabia como segurar a verdade, embora eu soubesse que levaria a isso.

– Esta é a sua idéia de vingança, Granger? – Severo tomou vantagem da pausa dela para perguntar, pondo em palavras sua própria versão das razões para ela fazer o que fez.

Ela suspirou. – Eu sabia que você não estava... que você não entenderia agora, e eu quero que você entenda. Eu não tenho motivos para querer me vingar de você, muito pelo contrário. Só tenho razões para respeitá-lo e admirá-lo por tudo que você fez por mim e pelos meus amigos... por todo o mundo bruxo. O que me levou a beijá-lo também não foi um impulso momentâneo. Estive...

– Mulher! – ele interrompeu. – Escute o que está dizendo! Você quer que eu acredite que eu nunca lhe dei motivos para querer vingança?

– Será que você poderia...

– Você está de volta para mais, então? Você quer que eu lhe pegue pelo braço e jogue no chão? Quer que rasgue sua calcinha de você...

– Pare.

– ... que desabotoe minhas calças e...

– Pare.

– ... lhe cubra, invadindo você com uma coisa sem vida...

– Pare! – ela gritou. – Eu _não_ estou impassível ao que aconteceu!

Ela tinha lágrimas nos olhos, e Severo sentiu que fora longe demais. Ele deveria se desculpar, mas também queria que ela entendesse a insanidade do que estava declarando sentir por ele – seu estuprador. Antes que ele pudesse decidir, ela falou novamente.

– Fui tirada dos meus amigos, tive minha mente invadida por aquele monstro. – Ela ergueu uma mão trêmula e afastou os cabelos do rosto nervosamente. – Eles me torturaram por informações que eu não tinha. Crucio é algo que eu não desejo nem para o meu pior inimigo, e eles me amaldiçoaram pelo que pareceu uma eternidade. – A voz dela estava baixa com a tristeza da memória.

Severo sabia bem do que ela estava falando e sentiu as próprias memórias invadindo a sua mente.

– Quando eu pensei que morrer era uma opção prazerosa, quando toda a minha esperança se fora, eu ouvi a sua voz – ela contou a ele e ergueu os olhos para encontrar os dele. – Eu sabia o que você ia fazer, mas também sabia por que você estava fazendo aquilo. Não gostei de nada daquilo, mas você também não. Eu sei que não gostou, Severo.

Ele não gostara, mas um homem não pode fazer o que ele fizera sem se deleitar pelo menos por um momento, e ele se deleitara. Foi o que fora necessário para tirá-la de lá, e ele carregava o fardo com ele a cada dia de sua vida miserável.

– Você salvou a minha vida em mais ocasiões e maneiras do que aquela. Você arriscou sua vida por nós incontáveis vezes. – Ela fez uma pausa e deu alguns passos na direção dele. – O que eu quero que você entenda é que eu consigo ver; não me engano pelas aparências dos seus atos. O que você fez foi a escolha corajosa num momento difícil. Se ao invés de... fazer o que teve que fazer... você, não sei, tivesse que cortar minha perna fora ou... me azarar para me libertar, eu sei que o teria feito, e eu não estaria menos agradecida, mas você seria considerado um herói como aqueles que fizeram o mesmo em outras circunstâncias.

Severo simplesmente olhava para a mulher à sua frente, incapaz de ignorar os argumentos dela, mas ainda sentindo-se culpado por não ter escolhido se sacrificar quando deveria. Espantou-se quando ela tocou sua mão, mas não fugiu daquele toque quente e macio.

– Sinto muito por você ter tido que fazer uma escolha tão horrível, mas estou muito, muito feliz que a tenha feito. Obrigada, Severo, serei eternamente grata, e espero que possa se perdoar por ser um sonserino muito corajoso.

Ele olhou fixamente para as mãos deles enquanto ela dizia aquilo, sem confiar nas suas emoções pela segunda vez naquela noite. Não era sempre que ele se via confuso. Sua introspecção foi interrompida pelo ato dela apertar sua mão.

– Espero que isso possa ajudá-lo a entender por que Nathan nunca poderia ser um fardo – ela continuou e largou a mão dele.

Ela saiu não muito depois daquilo, e Severo a seguiu com os olhos, franzindo a testa com sentimentos conflitantes. Desde que Hermione Granger invadira sua vida pela terceira vez, Severo estivera travando uma batalha consigo mesmo. Quando ela era apenas mais uma aluna nascida trouxa, ele sabia que tinha que destratá-la e ser indiferente às qualidades dela, e aquilo não era problema algum – ela não era um problema – apesar da ligação dela com Potter. Quando eles trabalharam juntos na guerra, destruindo Horcruxes, estivera livre para admitir as qualidades e inteligência dela, até mesmo a facilidade com que trabalhavam juntos, e talvez fosse por isso que ele se sentira obrigado a salvá-la naquela noite. Quando ela voltou como a mãe do seu filho, entretanto... desde então, Severo não tivera uma opinião definida sobre ela, sobre as ações dela, as intenções, e agora sobre os sentimentos dela também. O fato dela estar fazendo ele questionar suas próprias ações, intenções e sentimentos, tão bem consolidados nele antes, fazia a cabeça dele doer.

O jeito como a mente dele insistia sua pele em lembrar do toque dele também não ajudava. Como ele pôde se deixar envolver deste jeito? E por _ela_, para piorar...

---

– Você deveria ser mais cuidadoso, Granger – Malfoy disse com desdém depois de praticamente atropelar Nathan, derrubando-o no chão de pedra das masmorras.

Nathan se levantou rapidamente e empurrou o Malfoy no peito, fazendo o loiro dar alguns passos para trás para manter o equilíbrio.

Malfoy devolveu o empurrão. – O que há de errado com você? Só por que você de repente é parente do Prof. Snape não significa que você tem poderes aqui nas masmorras.

– Me cansei de você, Malfoy! - Nathan respondeu e empurrou o sonserino novamente, só que desta vez Malfoy estava preparado, e a briga só não evoluiu para socos de verdade porque uma voz profunda rosnou do final do corredor.

– O que está acontecendo aqui?

Eles se separaram, mas continuaram a olhar feio um para o outro. O Prof. Snape estava com eles num piscar de olhos.

– Pensei ter sido claro da última vez! – Ele estava visivelmente irritado. – Esse comportamento trouxa não será tolerado! – Prof. Snape encarou Nathan e depois Malfoy. – Vinte pontos a menos para a Grifinória, e outros vinte pontos a menos para a Sonserina!

Nathan estava acostumado a ter pontos subtraídos pelo Prof. Snape e deleitava-se com a expressão incrédula de Malfoy. Seu divertimento durou pouco quando ouviu seu pai rosnar:

– Sigam-me.

Pegou sua mochila do chão e obedeceu, andando pelos corredores das masmorras ao lado de Malfoy para o escritório do Prof. Snape. Eles entraram e esperaram até o professor se virar para lhes dirigir a palavra novamente.

– Eu não sei, e nem quero saber, por que estavam brigando feito dois trouxas nos corredores novamente. O que eu quero deixar claro é que isso acaba aqui! Alguma pergunta?

– Tio Severo, eu não fiz nada para ele. Ele não estava olhando para onde...

– Devon, você ouviu alguma coisa do que eu acabei de falar? Eu não estou interessado! – Prof. Snape cortou as palavras de Malfoy no meio, e Nathan estava bem atento à familiaridade no modo como os dois se tratavam. – Estou sendo claro desta vez?

– Sim – Malfoy respondeu, baixando o olhar para os sapatos.

Nathan observava tudo muito cuidadosamente.

– Muito bem. Apenas tenham em mente que não vou nem lembrar quem você é se isso acontecer novamente. – Seu pai finalmente virou sua atenção do Malfoy para ele. – Tenho que repetir, Sr. Granger?

– Não, professor – Nathan respondeu humildemente, sentindo a formalidade cortar como uma faca afiada. Ele não tinha vontade de argumentar depois de como isso tudo soava doméstico entre o Malfoy e o seu pai. Era como se tudo que Malfoy já dissera fosse verdade, e Nathan odiava isso.

Houve silêncio por um momento até que o Prof. Snape pareceu satisfeito. Ele deu a volta na mesa e sentou-se atrás dela. Nathan sabia que aquilo significava que estavam dispensados, mas não se moveu; não sairia antes de Malfoy. – O que estão esperando? Uma permissão escrita para sair? Mexam-se!

Malfoy virou-se para a porta, e antes de segui-lo, Nathan encontrou os olhos do pai, mas não achou nada ali a não ser irritação. Ele segurou um suspiro desapontado e saiu. Desapontamento se transformou rapidamente em raiva quando Malfoy o esperava lá fora.

– Nem sequer uma detenção... Você está mais abaixo na estima dele do que eu pensei – o sonserino provocou divertido.

– Ele tirou vinte pontos de você – Nathan retrucou, sentindo-se estúpido por sequer usar aquilo como um argumento, mas não podia deixar Malfoy sair dessa sem ao menos uma tentativa de defesa. Nathan se recusou a deixar a dor da indiferença do seu pai aparecer.

– Os mesmos vinte pontos que ele tirou de você. – Malfoy sorriu com malícia, sabendo que não tinha mais nenhum argumento sobrando para o Nathan. – Olhe por onde anda; as masmorras podem ser perigosas para grifinórios distraídos.

– Vamos nos encontrar em outro lugar, então? – Nathan desafiou, chegando mais perto do sonserino para que sua voz não chegasse aos ouvidos do seu pai logo atrás da porta.

– O que lhe faz pensar que isso vá mudar alguma coisa? – Malfoy zombou. – Você não tem lugar aqui na vida do Tio Severo, _Granger_, algo que posse lhe dizer aqui ou em qualquer outro lugar.

– Quero ver você provar suas palavras vazias, Malfoy. – Nathan baixou a voz ainda mais na sua raiva.

Um barulho alto do escritório do Prof. Snape os assustou; parecia que o homem estava para sair. Malfoy não esperou para ver se aquilo se confirmava e saiu em direção à sala comunal da Sonserina. Nathan também não queria encontrar o pai e saiu rapidamente em direção ao Saguão de Entrada.

Nathan conseguiu se manter fora do caminho do seu pai e de Malfoy até que, na quarta-feira, o Prof. Snape o procurou no Salão Principal durante o almoço.

– Sr. Granger – Nathan se virou para encontrar o homem que estivera evitando –, não tenho tempo para uma reunião esta noite, então estou cancelando. – Sem mais que aquilo, ele saiu a passos largos para as portas, de mal com o mundo.

_Ele cancelou nosso encontro_? A cabeça de Nathan voava, procurando por razões. Esta foi a última pedra sobre seu coração oprimido. _Ele está me mantendo longe._

– Snape não está num dos seus melhores humores esta semana. Ele distribuiu tantas detenções que elas estão começando a parecer uma atividade em grupo – Nathan ouviu um aluno do quinto ano sentado há poucos metros dele dizer enquanto seu pai deixava o Salão Principal. O grupo de grifinórios mais velhos riam da piada, mas Nathan ainda não conseguia entender o que tinha de tão engraçado nisso.

– Finalmente uma quarta-feira livre conosco – Kevin comentou. – Podíamos explorar o quinto andar. Sabemos com certeza que o Snape não vai nos pegar fora da cama, estando tão ocupado como ele está. – Seu amigo sorriu travessamente.

– É, talvez – Nathan disse desanimado. De certa forma, ele não queria uma noite livre. Bem, ele queria, mas não assim, e quando ele estava quase certo que o Prof. Snape o estava evitando porque ele era... chato? Irritante?

Indigno?

Eles saíram para as aulas da tarde, e nem a certeza garantida de seus amigos fazia seus pensamentos mais pessimistas irem embora, e Nathan tentava substituí-los pelos poucos otimistas que tinha. Andy tentou ajudar.

– Ele tem detenções para supervisionar – seu amigo lhe dissera antes de começarem a comer a janta e do desapontamento claro de Nathan com lugar vazio na Mesa Principal ser disfarçado.

– Foi o que ouvi dizer – Nathan respondeu sem dar importância.

– Você acha que ele está ocupado com alguma outra coisa? – Andy insistiu.

Nathan deu de ombros e encheu a boca de torta. Não queria mais falar sobre isso. Eles comeram em relativo silêncio; o dia cheio afetando mais que só Nathan – a aula de Feitiços fora muito exigente naquela tarde.

Quando pensou que o seu dia logo terminaria, ele ouviu Malfoy. – Ouvi dizer que o Prof. Snape trocou a sua companhia por detenções – ele provocou. – Bem, não me surpreende – Malfoy acrescentou.

– Não estou interessado nos seus comentários estúpidos, Malfoy.

– Isso definitivamente prova a minha teoria do seu desmerecimento, acho que não há mais dúvida disso agora – Malfoy continuou, fazendo um show para sua audiência sonserina. – Mas se você ainda não está convencido, porque, bem, você é um grifinório – aquilo chamou a atenção na mesa –, pode me encontrar na biblioteca mais tarde, já que você está obviamente livre esta noite, e eu posso esclarecer tudo, até para uma grifinório inferior como você.

– Cuidado com o que você fala, Malfoy – Kevin ameaçou, erguendo-se do seu lugar para enfatizar suas intenções.

– Só diga onde e quando – Nathan disse, ignorando os outros vindo em defesa da Grifinória.

– Eu encontrarei você lá, quando discutiremos os detalhes – Malfoy deu as costas e saiu, alguns grifinórios ainda defendendo sua Casa.

– Como ele se atreve a dizer aquelas coisas? – Kevin disse indignado. – Quem ele pensa que é?

– Ele é só um sonserino estúpido. Você não vai, vai? – Andy perguntou ao Nathan.

– Claro que vou – Nathan confirmou seriamente.

– _Nós_ vamos – corrigiu Kevin. – Aquele esnobe precisa de uma lição ou duas.

– Nathan, você não deveria ir. O que o Prof. Lupin diria? E o Prof. Snape? – Andy insistiu.

– Isso é entre o Malfoy e eu, e já foi longe demais. Se ele acha que pode provar que eu não sou digno do meu pai, então eu quero vê-lo provar. – Nathan estava mais forte nas palavras do que nas emoções. Estava começando a achar que o Malfoy estava certo, e talvez, se o sonserino provasse, Nathan pudesse deixar para trás toda essa história de pai de uma vez por todas.

Porém, ele não queria deixar para trás. Nathan não queria que Malfoy estivesse certo. Ele colocou aqueles pensamentos de lado e simplesmente foi para a biblioteca. Era estúpido, Andy estava certo, mas Nathan tinha que fazer aquilo. Kevin o seguiu, claro, e Andy também, mesmo indo contra o que ele achava melhor.

Eles não tiveram que esperar muito tempo para o Malfoy aparecer. Ele tinha seus seguidores habituais com ele. Eles pararam na entrada da Seção Restrita, e Nathan foi encontrá-los, Andy e Kevin a cada lado.

– Vejo que trouxe espectadores com você – Malfoy disse ao Nathan.

– Você também. – Kevin antecipou qualquer resposta que o Nathan pudesse ter aquilo.

– Direto ao assunto, Malfoy – Nathan disse enquanto a animosidade crescia entre os grupos que se olhavam com raiva.

– Entre na Seção Reservada e traga-nos um livro de Artes das Trevas – Malfoy desafiou.

– Nathan, não faça isso. Nós não deveríamos entrar na Seção Reservada, muito menos para pegar um livro de Artes das Trevas. A Madame Pince vai pegar você, e você vai estar muito encrencado – Andy dizia com urgência à sua esquerda.

– Bem...? – Malfoy pressionou por uma resposta.

– Tudo bem – Nathan respondeu, mantendo a cabeça levantada para o desafio e ignorando a razão.

Malfoy sorriu com malícia.

– O que isso prova, Nathan? Nada! – Andy ainda tentava aconselha-lo a desistir.

Se Nathan estivesse pensando, ele teria concordado com Andy. Entrar na Seção Restrita para pegar um livro dificilmente provava alguma coisa, mas aparentemente provava ao Malfoy. Por hora, isso era incentivo suficiente.

Nathan foi até as portas que davam entrada à porção proibida da biblioteca, deixando seus amigos e inimigos do lado de fora. Ele sempre se perguntou o que realmente tinha atrás daquelas portas, e agora ele estava ali, varinha acesa na mão, observando seus arredores.

A princípio, ele não notou nada de diferente, mas conforme avançava, andando para mais longe das portas, podia sentir algo pesado no ar. O que era apenas uma sensação se tornou real quando Nathan ouviu um grito abafado. Ele parou e olhou em volta, esperando encontrar alguém ali, logo atrás dele. Seu coração batia mais rápido, e ele não queria ficar ali muito mais tempo. Talvez este não fosse um teste tão bobo assim afinal.

Nathan se forçou a se aproximar das estantes. As lombadas dos livros entregavam o quanto eles eram velhos e obscuros; algumas mostravam um título, outras nada além de um símbolo, outras ainda nem mesmo isso. Muitos dos livros estavam escritos em línguas que Nathan não conseguia entender.

Um gemido agonizante chegou aos seus ouvidos, e Nathan se virou assustado novamente, procurando sua origem. Um livro se moveu nas prateleiras de cima, chamando sua atenção, fazendo Nathan recuar e bater nos livros atrás dele. Alguma coisa decididamente não humana rosnou em resposta.

Estava na hora de pegar algum livro – qualquer livro – e sair dali. Nathan alcançou o primeiro tomo que conseguiu pegar e afastou-se rapidamente dos gritos e grunhidos dos livros. Somente quando sentiu que estava relativamente a salvo foi que ele pensou em olhar se o livro que ele segurava cumpria os requisitos do desafio do Malfoy.

_Anima Codex_, ele leu. Seu latim básico traduziu como Decodificando Almas. Bem, qualquer magia com almas era trevosa, então deveria ser suficiente. Nathan emergiu no salão principal da biblioteca para encontrar apenas seus amigos ali.

– Cadê o Malfoy?

– Ele foi chamar a Madame Pince, aquele nojento – Kevin amaldiçoou. – Por que você demorou tanto?

– Vamos, precisamos sair daqui antes que eles voltem! – Andy pressionou, pegando o Nathan pela manga das vestes.

Irracionalmente, Nathan queria ficar e mostrar o livro ao Malfoy, para esfregar na cara dele e provar que... Provar o quê? Isso não provava nada... Droga! O Malfoy armou para ele, e Nathan estava tão perdido na sua luta interna que nem percebeu!

Entrar na Seção Reservada só serviu para provar que cabeça-oca ele era. _Estúpido! Estúpido! O que eu estava pensando?_ – Nathan pensou enquanto seguia automaticamente seus amigos rumo à sala comunal da Grifinória. Trombou com Kevin quando ele parou em frente a Mulher Gorda de tão distraído que estava com os seus pensamentos.

– Desculpa – Nathan disse.

Kevin resmungou uma resposta e trocou olhares com o Andy, Nathan percebeu. Ele suspirou.

– Estava distraído, está bem? – Nathan acrescentou irritado e despejou a senha, passou rápido pela sala comunal e direto para o dormitório no andar de cima. Ficou aliviado quando ninguém o seguiu, e Nathan despencou na cama, cansado de se sentir miserável. Amanhã era o seu aniversário, e ele tinha certeza que ninguém se lembrava ou se importava – seu pai, muito menos.

O que deu errado? Que deuses ele insultara para merecer isso? Nathan se virou no colchão, enterrando o rosto no travesseiro. _Eu não vou chorar, não vou!_ Ele não devia derramar mais nenhuma lágrima com isso. Virou-se novamente para encarar as cortinas carmesins e sentiu algo nas suas costas – a mochila que jogara na cama antes de despencar nela.

Nathan se sentou, tirou os sapatos e abriu a mochila, procurando o livro que socara ali enquanto fugia da biblioteca. Ali estava; _Anima Codex_. Tirou a mochila do caminho e sentou-se de pernas cruzadas com o livro das Trevas em mãos. Nathan não sabia por que estava fazendo aquilo, somente que estava fazendo.

Passou pelo primeiro capítulo com interesse crescente. Era um livro antigo, mas o português difícil não o intimidou. Aprender sobre almas era muito interessante e envolvente, bem o que Nathan precisava neste momento. Ele avançou no livro, passando pelas teorias da origem da alma, da sua consistência etérea e da sua ligação com o corpo, apesar da sua existência independente, precisando de mais e mais e espaço na sua mente e arranjando-o onde antes ficava sua frustração e desapontamento com seu pai, sua mãe, o Tio Harry e o Prof. Lupin, bem como sua raiva do Malfoy.

Seus amigos vieram e foram dormir há horas, e Nathan ainda estava cativado pelo livro proibido. Ninguém o vira com ele, fora cuidadoso; Nathan não queria ouvir que não era para estar lendo aquilo, especialmente agora que estava ficando realmente interessante. Havia poções que afetavam a alma diretamente, para o bem e para o mal, encantamentos que amarrariam as almas as libertariam, e até menções da existência das Horcruxes e o que elas eram, como Nathan ouvira em muitas das histórias da guerra.

Algumas poções eram complicadas até para entender a receita, imagina para realmente prepará-las. Nathan se perguntou se o Prof. Snape seria capaz de fazê-las e depois lembrou que ele não se importava com o Prof. Snape. Alguns dos encantamentos eram tão difíceis quanto muitas das poções, mas outros pareciam bem fáceis. Batendo o olho num desses encantamentos fáceis, Nathan começou a se perguntar se conseguia lançá-los.

Esse encantamento em particular parecia bem inofensivo, e Nathan sentiu vontade de tentar. Certamente, libertar a alma de alguém numa experiência de projeção astral não poderia ser nocivo. Ele não o lançaria em ninguém senão em si mesmo. Nathan pensou nas conseqüências e não conseguiu encontrar um motivo para não tentar. Seria divertido! Ele queria se divertir!

Nathan praticou o movimento de varinha pensando duas vezes sobre lançar o encantamento. A cada minuto que passava, ele ficava mais confiante, e pensar em não tentar parecia bobagem, até mesmo estupidez. Ele conseguiria, e isso provaria a ele que tudo o que _eles_ disseram e pensaram dele estava errado. Mais algumas repetições do movimento fácil de varinha consolidaram sua resolução.

Bem baixinho, ele leu e releu o encantamento, aprendendo as palavras que teria que dizer. Nathan faria isso porque podia, porque ninguém estava ali para lhe dizer que ele não podia. Respirando fundo, Nathan balançou a varinha enquanto falava o encantamento, e tocou com ela no seu terceiro olho. Ele sentiu uma tontura que logo sumiu. Nathan olhou para baixo e viu suas pernas ali, ainda uma massa bem sólida de carne e osso, e começava a pensar que tinha falhado quando olhou para trás e viu a parte superior do seu corpo deitada na cama.

Nathan arregalou os olhos, embora seus olhos de verdade não se moveram, permanecendo fechados. Ele se levantou, e o copo – seu corpo – ainda estava no colchão. Ele finalmente pensou em olhar para o seu corpo etéreo, e seus olhos se arregalaram novamente, acompanhados de um ofego – Nathan podia ver através do seu corpo, como se fosse um dos fantasmas do castelo.

O choque do seu sucesso eventualmente passou, e Nathan abriu um sorriso, olhando seu outro ele dormindo pacificamente enquanto sua alma estava bem acordada. Isso podia ser bem útil! Ele poderia ir para lugares e ter o álibi perfeito – seu corpo numa cama. Tantas possibilidades...

Entretanto, agora ele precisava dormir de verdade. Essa ocorrência o animara, e ele se sentiu pronto para encarar seu aniversário sozinho pela manhã. Nathan falou o encantamento que o levaria sua alma de volta ao seu corpo e fechou os olhos, esperando alguma sensação ruim que acompanharia o religamento. Quando não sentiu nada, Nathan abriu os olhos e encontrou a si mesmo na cama à sua frente. O encantamento não funcionara.

Nathan entoou as palavras cuidadosamente de novo e abriu os olhos para o mesmo cenário. Uma terceira tentativa e nada aconteceu também. Nathan começava a se preocupar. Mais algumas tentativas, e nenhuma mudança – a essência de Nathan ainda não estava nem perto de voltar ao seu corpo. Ele começou a tentar variações do mesmo encantamento, chegando mais perto da parte dele que repousava, tentando tocá-lo enquanto entoava, e nada, nada, nada... nada.

Ele estava em pânico depois de uma hora de tentativas frustradas de se tornar completo novamente.

* * *

**A/N:** É isso. Espero que as coisas estejam mais interessantes agora. Ela beijou ele, e Nathan está encrencado. Severo não é um bruxo de sorte, ou é? ;0) 

Agora é hora de agradecer minhas betas incríveis da versão original, Indygofeathers e GinnyW, e da tradução, BastetAzazis, porque elas dão um duro danado. Valeu!

Você sabe que estou sempre curiosa para saber sua opinião sobre os capítulos. Se tiver um tempinho, deixe um comentário. :0)

**No próximo capítulo… **Nathan está preso fora do seu corpo, preocupando seus pais.


	25. Capítulo 25: Fora

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**N.A.:** Capítulo vinte e cinco! Nathan está preso fora do corpo, preocupando os pais.

* * *

**Capítulo 25: Fora**

O dia nascia, e Nathan sabia que ele não acordaria naquela manhã quando a luz batesse em seu rosto pela fresta da cortina. Nem mesmo o sol mais forte do dia mais claro de todos os verões não seria capaz de fazê-lo abrir os olhos. Depois de todas aquelas horas angustiantes de aborrecimento, choro, ou simplesmente encarando seu eu dormindo, o corpo de Nathan ainda era uma casca sem alma.

Logo, seus colegas de quarto se levantariam para o dia e alguém viria verificar sua cama. Nathan estava sentado de pernas cruzadas ao lado de seu corpo, esperando por aquele momento. Ele tentara verificar seu colar do humor, ver o que ele mostrava, mas estava coberto pelo pijama. Ficou imaginando se estaria transparente, como quando ele o tirou, bravo com seu pai. Talvez estivesse preto – mortalmente preto. Será que o Prof. Snape notaria?

Nathan baixou a cabeça. Se seu pai entrasse pela porta do dormitório, pensando que ele estava morto, e encontrasse seu corpo dormindo serenamente, oco, o que ele faria? Ele queria acreditar que o Prof. Snape sacudiria a varinha e resolveria tudo.

Mesmo que fosse só para ter o Nathan inteiro para poder separar devidamente sua alma do corpo ao matá-lo depois disso.

Sua mãe ficaria muito desapontada, ele sabia. Pelo menos ela não o veria daquele jeito. Ele olhou de relance para o seu corpo novamente. Eles o colocariam de volta rapidinho, sua mãe só ficaria sabendo depois. Nathan estava certo que ela entraria em pânico se olhasse para ele deitado inconsciente daquele jeito...

Mas eles o colocariam de volta; Madame Pomfrey, Prof. Lupin, Prof. Snape, alguém! Eles tinham que colocar. Era um feitiço fácil.

Um feitiço fácil que ele não conseguiu aprender direito...

Nathan segurou a cabeça nas mãos novamente, com os cotovelos nos joelhos translúcidos. O quanto ele era patético? Sim, ele já tinha respondido esta pergunta muitas vezes, mas estava tão completamente desapontado consigo mesmo que seus pensamentos estavam rodando em círculos, sempre voltando para caçoar dele. Desta vez, porém, o ciclo foi quebrado. Havia movimento no quarto, distraindo-o de seus pensamentos.

Nathan deixou a cama para ver quem estava acordando. _Ótimo! O Andy!_ Cuidadosamente para não assustá-lo, Nathan deu um passo adiante e chamou:

— _Andy_.

Talvez ele tenha sido cuidadoso demais, porque o Andy continuou vasculhando as roupas dele como se não o ouvisse.

Nathan sibilou:

— _Andy!_ Ele não queria acordar os outros ainda. Andou e estava parado no meio do quarto circular agora. — _Andy?_ — chamou numa voz normal, mesmo que um pouco hesitante.

Andy ainda estava de costas para ele, tirando o que quer que fosse do malão, mas depois se virou, olhando para o Nathan.

— _Não se assuste _— apressou-se em dizer, levantando a mão diante de si e esperando que o choque aparecesse no rosto do amigo. Mas quando ele não viu nada...

Quando Andy não disse nada e nem mostrou nenhum sinal de surpresa, Nathan percebeu que ele olhava _através_ dele e não _para_ ele, e _ele_ foi quem ficou chocado.

_Ele não pode me ver._

Nathan não podia crer. Ele estava translúcido, sim, mas assim todos os fantasmas do castelo o eram, e Andy, ou qualquer outra pessoa para falar a verdade, não tinha nenhum problema em ver e falar com eles. Por que seria diferente com ele?

— _Andy! Por favor, diga que pode me ver! Que você está só brincando!_ — Nathan estava entrando em pânico, chegando mais perto do amigo, parando bem na frente dele. Andy não parecia perceber sua presença. — _Não tem graça nenhuma!_

Andy se levantou da cama e deixou o quarto, ignorando e quase passando por cima dele. Nathan olhava de olhos arregalados para a porta que se fechara atrás de Andy.

Se eles não podiam vê-lo, como eles descobririam o que aconteceu? Se ninguém soubesse o que aconteceu, como eles o colocariam de volta? Eles não colocariam! Não poderiam colocar!

_Estou trancado do lado de fora do meu corpo para sempre!_

Nathan voltou para a sua cama com lágrimas escorrendo por suas bochechas translúcidas. Ele tentou em vão efetuar o feitiço de reversão mais dez vezes, chorando ainda mais. Não tinha percebido o quanto estava encrencado até o Andy não poder vê-lo o ouvi-lo.

Seus outros colegas de quarto já estavam todos acordados quando Nathan se acalmara um pouco. O livro ainda estava aberto na página do feitiço, então quando encontrassem seu corpo inconsciente, eles saberiam o que aconteceu e como colocá-lo de volta. Aquele pensamento era a única coisa que mantinha sua esperança de voltar para o seu corpo em breve.

— O Nathan está no banheiro? — ele ouviu Kevin perguntar de algum lugar do quarto. Nathan estava de volta na cama oculta. Não levaria mais muito tempo agora para eles descobrirem.

— Não, o Josh está lá.

— Ele ainda está dormindo, então? Ele achou que podia se atrasar para a aula só porque é aniversário dele? — Kevin disse, fazendo Nathan fechar os olhos com a menção de seu aniversário.

— Eu vou acordá-lo — Andy se prontificou.

As cortinas da sua cama foram abertas abruptamente.

— Acorda! — Andy gritou, esperando assustá-lo. Seu amigo sorria, mas quando o corpo de Nathan sequer se mexeu, o sorriso vacilou. — Acorda, Nathan. Você não pode ficar uma lesma preguiçosa na cama se nós não podemos.

Nathan observava o amigo atentamente, vendo todas as emoções passando pelo seu rosto.

Andy chacoalhou o ombro do seu corpo.

— Vamos! Pare com isso! Eu pensei que poderíamos ir para o café da manhã mais cedo hoje.

Claro que seu corpo não reagiu.

— _Eu não vou acordar, Andy. Vá chamar o Prof. Lupin._ — As palavras não ouvidas de Nathan foram de triste resignação.

— Não tem graça, Nathan — seu amigo disse, chacoalhando seu corpo novamente. — Acorda!

Andy estava entrando em pânico, Nathan percebeu. Ele viu Kevin vir no auxílio dele.

— Vamos, Nathan. Você está irritando o Andy — Kevin disse, chacoalhando seu ombro. — E agora você está me irritando também.

— Acho que tem alguma coisa errada com ele. Acho que deveríamos chamar o Prof. Lupin — Andy disse finalmente, mas não saiu do lado da cama. Nathan percebeu que ele ainda esperava que fosse tudo uma brincadeira.

Quando nem mesmo aquelas palavras fizeram seu corpo abrir os olhos, Kevin estava convencido.

— Eu vou. — Ele saiu para encontrar o Prof. Lupin.

Seus outros colegas de quarto estavam agora se reunindo ao redor da sua cama, perguntando o que estava acontecendo. Kevin logo voltou para dizer que o Prof. Lupin estava a caminho. Foi quando algo terrível aconteceu.

— Kevin, eu não acho que o Prof. Lupin deveria ver aquilo. — Andy apontava para o livro aberto próximo do joelho direito do seu corpo.

A parte translúcida de Nathan seguiu o dedo indicador do Andy e ficou agitado.

— É aquele livro que ele pegou na Seção Restrita ontem? — Kevin perguntou de modo que só o Andy – e o Nathan – pudesse ouvi-lo.

Andy assentiu com a cabeça.

— O Prof. Lupin não pode vê-lo! — Kevin concordou, então.

— _Não mexa no livro!_ — Nathan gritou quando o Kevin foi pegá-lo, tentando tirar as mãos de Kevin dali. Claro, nem suas palavras e nem seus atos fizeram alguma coisa para prevenir Kevin de fazer justamente aquilo. E inúteis foram todas as suas outras súplicas. — _Não, não, NÃO! Não feche!_

Ele seguiu Kevin e o livro até o malão do Kevin, e quando o livro estava muito bem fechado e escondido da vista de todos, o Prof. Lupin entrou no quarto.

— _NÃO!_ — Nathan berrou, e ele tinha novas lágrimas nos seus etéreos olhos escuros. — _Como ele vai me colocar de volta agora?_

Quando Nathan voltou para onde seu corpo jazia, o Prof. Lupin já havia rompido o círculo de meninos que cercavam a cama e tocava sua testa de carne, chamando seu nome com preocupação na voz:

— Nathan. Nathan, você pode me ouvir?

— _Sim, posso. __Mas_ você _não pode me ouvir!_ — Nathan estourou, incapaz de controlar a frustração depois de ter sua maior esperança levada e escondida no malão do Kevin.

Ele subiu na cama e observou o Prof. Lupin inspecionar os olhos e braços de seu corpo, tomando a varinha e murmurando algumas palavras baixinho. Ele observou indiferentemente o seu corpo brilhar numa luz vermelha depois que um dos feitiços o atingira.

— Andy, vá até o Salão Principal e traga o Prof. Sna–

A porta se abriu no exato momento que o Prof. Lupin dizia aquilo, chamando a atenção de todos no quarto. Bom, nem todos; Nathan fechou os olhos e perdeu a imagem de seus colegas de quarto saindo do caminho do Prof. Snape enquanto o homem cruzava o quarto, praguejando baixinho.

Nathan abriu os olhos e continuou olhando fixamente para o seu corpo. O brilho do feitiço do Prof. Lupin se esvaía devagar, no mesmo passo de suas próprias percepções dos arredores. Nathan assistia o brilho se esvair, olhando fixamente sem realmente ver, perdido em seu desespero. A mão de seu pai entrou no seu campo de visão quando o restante da luz vermelha se dissipava. Ela tocou a testa de seu corpo. Nathan finalmente olhou para cima, seguindo o comprimento do braço.

O Prof. Snape olhava feio para ele. Bem, não para ele, mas para o seu corpo. Ele segurava a varinha e parecia estar se concentrando.

— O que aconteceu? — o Prof. Snape perguntou.

Nathan estava abrindo a boca para responder, esquecendo que não podia ser ouvido, quando o Prof. Lupin falou:

— Os meninos me chamaram quando não conseguiram acordá-lo. Eu não sei o que aconteceu, mas ele não parece estar fisicamente ferido.

O Prof. Snape ouvia enquanto lançava aparentemente o mesmo feitiço que o Prof. Lupin lançara antes, pois o corpo de Nathan brilhava em vermelho novamente. O Prof. Snape deu as costas para a visão, olhando para os outros no quarto.

— Quem pode me dizer o que está acontecendo aqui? — ele perguntou.

O silêncio foi a resposta.

— Sr. Brown? — o Prof. Snape escolheu, erguendo uma sobrancelha.

— Eu não sei, professor.

— Sr. Wood? — o Prof. Snape tentou.

— Eu não consegui acordá-lo, professor — Andy disse.

Seu pai virou novamente, observando seu corpo mais uma vez, correndo os olhos do rosto até os pés de Nathan e de volta novamente. A parte consciente de Nathan voltou a si quando os pés que ele olhava fixamente se moveram. Ele observou seu corpo sendo erguido da cama para os braços de seu pai.

— Eu vou na frente para avisar a Papoula — o Prof. Lupin disse.

— Por quê? — o Prof. Snape desafiou. — Você seria mais útil se soubesse o que está acontecendo na sua própria Casa, Lupin. — Ele ajustou o peso nos braços e saiu em direção à porta.

Nathan seguiu, sem saber mais o que fazer. Eles desceram para a sala comunal, saíram pela porta da Mulher Gorda, e continuaram pelos corredores que os levariam até a ala hospitalar.

Ainda era cedo, e eles encontraram bem poucos alunos fora de suas salas comunais. Não que nenhuma parte de Nathan estivesse ciente – seu corpo inconsciente seguro por seu pai e sua alma seguindo os pés cobertos pelas meias dele como se num transe.

Quando os pés balançaram para cima e para baixo uma última vez e depois pararam, Nathan saiu de seu devaneio e olhou realmente para o seu pai. Ele analisou a figura que este homem fazia carregando seu corpo. O rosto do seu pai ostentava a mesma expressão indecifrável de sempre, mas os olhos estavam diferentes de tal forma, que Nathan não conseguia classificar.

O Prof. Snape rearranjou o corpo nos braços, segurando-o mais em pé, com a cabeça sobre o seu pescoço, o peito no seu peito, suportando o peso com um único braço e liberando uma mão para pegar a varinha. Ele lançou um _Alorromora_, e eles entraram na enfermaria.

— Papoula! — Seu pai chamou pela medibruxa enquanto colocava cuidadosamente seu corpo em uma cama, certificando-se que a cabeça descansasse suavemente no travesseiro. — Papoula!

— Severo? — A medibruxa veio apressada até onde seu pai estava e seu corpo jazia.

— Tem alguma coisa de errado com ele — o Prof. Snape disse.

A medibruxa começou a balançar a varinha sobre o corpo do Nathan, fazendo com que o Prof. Snape se afastasse da cama. Nathan olhava fixamente seu próprio rosto pálido, observando os dois primeiros feitiços de diagnóstico o atingir.

A medibruxa se concentrava no seu exame, e a atenção de Nathan saiu dela para o seu pai. O mesmo resplendor estranho de antes ainda brilhava nos olhos dele, a expressão presa numa carranca. Será que ele estava preocupado ou bravo? Era difícil de dizer. Olhando para a mão do homem, com dois dedos se esfregando, Nathan acrescentou ansioso ou irritado à lista de possibilidades.

Madame Pomfrey ficou imóvel por um momento, reclamando sua atenção. O único indicativo de que seu pai notara a mudança também foi quando ele deu um passo para mais perto da cama e para o corpo de Nathan.

— Não há nada errado fisicamente com ele. Pelo que eu sei, ele está dormindo profundamente; mais profundamente do que um _Estupefaça_ o faria dormir, e por isso o _Enervate_ não o traz de volta à consciência. Meus feitiços também me dizem que ele não ingeriu nenhuma poção para dormir, ao menos nenhuma das comuns. A condição dele parece estável o suficiente por agora, o que de certa forma é um bom sinal, mas também um mau sinal, já que ele não acordará por si só. — Madame Pomfrey fez uma pausa e virou-se do seu corpo para o seu pai. — O que aconteceu com ele?

O Prof. Snape olhava fixamente, ainda franzindo a testa, para o rosto pálido que fazia pouco contraste com a fronha branca enquanto respondia:

— Eu ainda não sei. Ele estava na cama dele no dormitório quando o encontramos, e nenhum dos outros alunos revelou nada de útil. Esperava que você pudesse me contar.

A medibruxa franziu a testa.

— Eu suspeito que seja a conseqüência de uma maldição, embora se ele estava dentro do dormitório quando o encontrou... Eu não consigo pensar em nenhuma maldição do nível dos alunos de Hogwarts que teria um efeito tão forte.

Nathan ouvia às especulações de Madame Pomfrey, ficando cada vez mais preocupado com a avaliação dela de sua condição. Será que isso significava que ela não podia trazê-lo de volta também?

— Se é uma maldição, é alguma que eu não conheço — Madame Pomfrey acrescentou, e aquilo respondia à pergunta de Nathan.

De certa forma, ele já sabia daquilo, mas contra todas as possibilidades ele esperava que a medibruxa fosse capaz de reverter a situação.

— Você não pode trazê-lo de volta. — O Prof. Snape chegou a mesma conclusão que ele, expressando-a.

Ela balançou a cabeça.

— Não sem saber o que o acometeu.

O desespero e a frustração de Nathan trouxeram lágrimas aos seus olhos mais uma vez. Eles não podiam ouvir e nem vê-lo, não podiam encontrar o livro descrevendo o feitiço ou o contra feitiço, e não podiam ajudá-lo a voltar para o seu corpo sem ele. Isso não podia ficar pior.

— Eu vou chamar a Minerva e depois St. Mungus pela rede Flu — a medibruxa disse ao seu pai.

St. Mungus? Se eles mandassem o seu corpo para longe de Hogwarts... Nathan não achava que aquilo era uma boa idéia. Ele não queria ser mandado para longe do castelo. Olhou para o Prof. Snape, esperando por algum milagre. Por sorte, seu pai interveio quando Madame Pomfrey já estava se virando para a lareira.

— Isso não será necessário.

— Severo, a Diretora deve ser informa–

— Sim, sim. A Minerva sim, mas não St. Mungus — seu pai interrompeu irritado.

— Eu não posso curá-lo, Severo. Ele deve ser mandado para St. Mungus–

— Eu discordo — o homem interrompeu novamente, olhando com propósito para a medibruxa, que olhava feio para ele. A luta silenciosa por poder pareceu prolongar-se para sempre.

Nathan observava um e depois o outro alternadamente. Ele não queria ser mandado para St. Mungus, mas se a Madame Pomfrey não podia ajudá-lo... por que o seu pai estava se opondo à idéia de mandá-lo para o hospital? Naquele momento, Nathan só queria que o Prof. Snape ganhasse a disputa de olhares; ele poderia pensar sobre as motivações dele mais tarde.

Madame Pomfrey finalmente foi para a lareira e chamou a Diretora. Não chamou St. Mungus pela rede Flu, mas ainda parecia afrontada, deixando bem claro ao Prof. Snape quais eram suas opiniões sobre o assunto.

A Diretora chegou à ala silenciosa, e Madame Pomfrey se pôs a explicar o que estava acontecendo. As duas bruxas se aproximaram da cama onde seu corpo estava. Nathan as seguiu, prestando atenção em tudo que era dito. Nada de novo foi revelado, e finalmente Madame Pomfrey colocou seu desejo de notificar St. Mungus.

— Por que você não os chamou pela rede Flu ainda? — a Diretora perguntou.

A medibruxa fez um gesto exasperado na direção do Prof. Snape; ele estivera quieto desde que a Diretora chegara.

— Severo? — a Prof. McGonagall incitou, virando-se para ele como se só então notasse a presença dele na ala. Nathan a seguiu.

— Ele não será mandado para St. Mungus.

A Prof. McGonagall pareceu desconcertada com a finalidade dele. Nathan estava ficando nervoso com a situação. Será que seu pai estava negando-lhe ajuda? Será que ele não queria que ele ficasse bom novamente?

— Se não há nada que a Papoula possa fazer aqui, precisamos de ajuda especializada.

— Eu sou o pai dele e digo que ele não será enviado para St. Mungus.

Era a primeira vez desde o dia que Nathan ouvira o homem confessar que era seu pai que ele ouvia o Prof. Snape admitir o parentesco de sangue entre eles. Qual era a dele?

— Ele pode estar seriamente ferido, Severo–

— Papoula disse que ele está estável.

— Sim, mas isso pode mudar a qualquer minuto. Nós não sabemos o que o acometeu — Madame Pomfrey disse exasperada.

O Prof. Snape olhou feio para ela de canto de olho: um aviso.

— Por que você não quer mandá-lo para St. Mungus, Severo? — a Diretora perguntou, aparentemente curiosa. Nathan também estava interessado na resposta.

— Eu não confio na segurança dele fora do castelo. Ele fica até que eu diga o contrário.

Nathan tentou captar os sentimentos verdadeiros por trás daquela declaração. Será que o Prof. Snape estava preocupado com sua segurança? Pensando bem, o Prof. Snape sempre viera ao seu auxílio quando estava metido em algum tipo de confusão. Talvez ele estivesse de fato preocupado.

— Na segurança dele? — Madame Pomfrey perguntou, intrigada.

— Sim. — Seu pai olhava feio para ela novamente. Se Nathan pudesse ser ouvido, ele teria dito a ela para não atravessá-lo novamente.

— Severo, se você não notou, a guerra acabou há mais de uma década agora. Você é tão paranóico assim com–

— Ele tem as razões dele, Papoula. O Sr. Granger está mesmo estável? — A Diretora interveio bem na hora, pois o Prof. Snape a encarava com tanta intensidade que o rosto dele estava ficando vermelho com o que o Nathan tinha certeza que era fúria.

— Ele está, mas–

— Vou pedir um café da manhã e você pode explicar a situação em mais detalhes enquanto comemos. — A Prof. McGonagall conduziu a medibruxa pelo braço.

O Prof. Snape foi deixado sozinho com o Nathan. Ele fez um barulho irritado para o par que se retirava antes de fechar os olhos e respirar fundo. Nathan viu ele se virar para a cama e olhar para o seu corpo em silêncio. Como sempre, a expressão dele não mostrava nada dos seus pensamentos, e Nathan ficou novamente sem saber como interpretá-la. Seu pai encerrou o curto espaço até a cama e fixou os olhos no rosto branco como cal. Foi então que a expressão dele mudou.

Nathan observou maravilhado enquanto as emoções passavam pelo rosto do pai. Ele nunca vira algo parecido naqueles olhos negros; eles eram quase aconchegantes, carinhosos. Então longos dedos se estenderam para tocar os menores. Nathan ofegou, uma dor que não poderia ser física pulsando em seu peito etéreo. Seu pai nunca o tocara daquele jeito antes.

— Por que você não acorda? — Foi quase um suspiro.

— _Eu não sei como_ — Nathan respondeu, o desespero crescendo novamente. Ele queria voltar para dentro de seu corpo, ele queria _sentir_ aquilo.

Quando os dedos deixaram a pequena mão e tiraram o cabelo de seu rosto de carne, uma lágrima escapou dos olhos de Nathan. Ele piscou para que ela se fosse e ergueu os olhos para o rosto do pai. O homem franzia a testa.

— Você está frio — ele sussurrou. — O que aconteceu com você?

— _Sinto muito_ — Nathan se desculpou, sentindo a enormidade do que fizera, pensando que brincar com feitiços das Trevas não era tão sério. Olhando para o seu pai agora... Ah, como ele sentia remorso por não poder sentir aqueles carinhos, por causar tanto problema. E se eles nunca descobrissem o que acontecera com ele? Sua visão embaçou com a energia acumulada que compunha suas lágrimas invisíveis.

— O seu aniversário desencadeou alguma maldição em você? — Seu pai continuou o interrogatório calmo, e Nathan percebeu que ele sabia que era o seu aniversário. — Eu não acredito que alguém tenha invadido o castelo para amaldiçoá-lo.

— _Eu me amaldiçoei_ — Nathan soluçou. — _Sinto muito!_

O Prof. Snape não reagiu à angústia de Nathan, apenas olhava fixamente para o seu corpo em contemplação. O mesmo dedo que estivera tocando o rosto de Nathan estava agora esfregando os lábios finos, seguro ali pelo apoio do outro braço que cruzava o abdômen. Embora o homem parecesse observar o fraco sobe e desce do peito de seu corpo inconsciente, os olhos estavam vidrados, olhando fixamente para o nada, concentrados. Considerando o rosto pensativo de seu pai, Nathan observou aquela calma aparente e tentou reinar em suas próprias emoções.

O Prof. Snape não vocalizou mais nenhuma pergunta, mas era obvio que ele estava tentando descobrir o que acontecera com ele. Mesmo que ele tivesse dúvidas sobre os sentimentos de seu pai por ele, a simples presença dele ali ao lado da cama era tranqüilizadora. Nathan estava muito mais calmo quando a Diretora e a medibruxa aproximaram-se deles novamente. A postura de seu pai se endireitou e a expressão dele ficou mais fria, Nathan notou.

— Alguma mudança? — a Profa. Mcgonagall falou primeiro.

— Não. — Seu pai olhou de relance para a cama uma última vez. — Se me dão licença, eu quero passar nos meus aposentos antes de ir para a sala de aula.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para as mulheres, mas antes que pudesse sair, a Diretora falou novamente:

— Severo, você tem como contatar a Hermione quando ela está lecionando na universidade?

_Mamãe_. Nathan fechou os olhos, já se preparando para o desapontamento dela.

— Não de nenhuma outra maneira que você tenha, Minerva.

— Então eu precisarei que você vá até ela durante o seu período livre. Ela precisa saber o que está acontecendo o mais breve possível.

— Minerva, eu preferiria usar o meu período livre para pesquisar as maldições possíveis que estão influenciando o menino. Tenho certeza que o Hagrid não seria contrário à tarefa, ou mesmo o Filch.

— Severo, eu não posso mandar um meio gigante entre os trouxas, e o Filch não pode aparatar. Seja razoável. — O tom na voz da Diretora era de irritação, mas também de autoridade.

Seu pai resmungou algo como detalhes que nunca impediram outros Diretores daquela escola antes e concordou hesitantemente:

— Está bem.

— Muito bem, então. Posso ficar tranqüila que você me avisará se houver alguma mudança na condição dele até então? — A pergunta foi direcionada à medibruxa, que assentiu com a cabeça.

— Avise-me também, por favor — seu pai acrescentou, depois assentiu em cortesia para as mulheres novamente e finalmente conseguiu deixar a ala.

Nathan perdeu o interesse na conversa das mulheres. Sua mente estava agora cheia de pensamentos sobre a sua mãe, deixando-o alheio a tudo mais.

oo0oOo0oo

Severo andava pelos corredores do castelo com passos largos. Com tudo que tinha para lidar no momento, ele realmente não precisava que Hermione Granger fosse acrescentada no montante. Não foi até a Minerva mencionar que ele percebera a ausência dela em seus pensamentos por uma hora inteira – a primeira naquela semana. O encontro iminente entre eles era o que ele _não_ precisava neste momento.

Acordar de um outro sonho de lábios e mãos em seu rosto e palavras de confissão o mandara taciturnamente para o banheiro naquela manhã. Bravo com seus pensamentos traidores, ele se banhara metodicamente. Passara por seus rituais matinais com uma carranca no rosto austero, nem mesmo se incomodando em falar consigo mesmo no espelho com recriminações, como fizera na manhã anterior. Ele simplesmente olhara feio para si mesmo e deixara o banheiro para se vestir e deixar seus aposentos nas masmorras para o que prometia ser outro dia infernal.

Infernal era um adjetivo fraco, agora ele sabia. Quando Severo avaliou a condição do humor de seu filho antes de sair como fazia todos os dias, o cinza da poção encantada tirou todos os pensamentos de sua mente, mais nada importava senão encontrar Nathan.

Agora ele tinha um filho numa ala hospitalar, uma classe de cabeças ocas para ensinar, e Hermione Granger para encontrar. Sua cabeça doía, lembrando-lhe que não tivera tempo de tomar café algum.

Severo entrou em seus aposentos e bateu a porta atrás de si, fazendo uma careta ao latejar que o som alto trouxe para sua cabeça. Ele foi direto para sua pequena cozinha e preparou uma xícara de café, depois se afundou numa poltrona e bebericou o preparado forte. Ele tinha esperança que isso faria um pouco da dor dissipar, e quando não fez, pressionou os olhos com os dedos, permanecendo assim por um tempo. _Poção Contra Dor de Cabeça_ — ele pensou. Ele "chamou" um frasco que veio direto para a sua mão. Severo o destampou e bebeu, sequer importando-se com o gosto ruim.

Na sala silenciosa, sua dor de cabeça retrocedeu e ele começou a "chamar" livros das estantes. Uma pilha deles descansava agora sobre a mesa de centro, somente alguns dos muitos que Severo achava que poderiam trazer algum esclarecimento sobre a maldição afligindo seu filho. Ele fez careta ao grande número de livros, mas tinha que começar de alguma forma. Pegou os primeiros três livros no topo da pilha e saiu para as aulas da manhã.

Severo reduziu sua palestra ao máximo e logo apontou para a página do livro texto onde seus lufa-lufas e corvinais do terceiro ano encontrariam a poção a ser preparada. Ele não teve que avisá-los mais de uma vez sobre como não toleraria qualquer interrupções e conversinhas durante o resto da aula – aparentemente os primeiros vinte pontos que ele descontara durante a palestra foram suficientes para mostrar-lhes que ele não estava no melhor de seu humor.

O primeiro livro que Severo folheou não tinha nada esclarecedor sobre o que poderia ter atingido seu filho. Ele estava novamente tentando entender como o menino poderia ter sido amaldiçoado debaixo do seu nariz um tanto quanto grande. Ele deveria estar ciente de que algo estava apara acontecer, de que algo não estava certo. Estivera constantemente lendo as "cartas dos fãs" de seu filho, mas nada pulara aos seus olhos, suspeito como algo ameaçador. Obviamente, ele deixara algo ou alguém passar despercebido.

Severo deixou sua mesa para andar pela classe, escrutinando os caldeirões de alunos nervosos. Granger também deixara passar qualquer pista que poderia tê-los avisado de que algo assim aconteceria, mas também, Severo não esperara que ela visse alguma coisa. A mulher era incrivelmente cega – sobre tudo –, e ele logo a encontraria novamente depois de uma das enormes demonstrações de cegueira dela, se não a maior.

Severo tirou dois pontos da Srta. Landers por mexer a poção muito rápido. Pensar naquela mulher era frustrante. Ela às vezes o enganara, mostrando inteligência, vendo as coisas, prevendo acontecimentos, mas aqueles momentos estavam completamente colocados à sombra de... Ele franziu a testa, já de volta à sua mesa. Os lábios dela eram macios demais para alguém com uma mente tão inflexível. Ele realmente não queria pensar sobre aquilo.

Abriu o segundo livro e concentrou-se no problema do Nathan. Sabia que a Papoula havia descartado qualquer maldição de nível escolar, mas ele não as descartara ainda. Ele parara de se surpreender com o que os cabeças ocas eram capazes de fazer quando não estavam nem tentando. Claro, aquilo ampliaria muito sua busca por um tratamento, mas ele não queria ser simplista demais e não enxergar o óbvio.

Outro livro sem nenhuma maldição que parecesse casar com o que acontecera com o Nathan. Como que nenhum dos amigos dele viu nada? Se o Nathan foi atingido enquanto dormia, algum daqueles grifinórios deve ter ouvido ou visto alguma coisa. Ele tinha que interrogá-los. Faria isso logo depois da aula...

Só que depois daquela aula ele aparataria para Londres para encontrar a Granger. Esfregou os olhos e fechou o livro que acabara de abrir. Por que ela tinha que infligir aqueles lábios tenros sobre ele? E ela o pegara de surpresa. Severo Snape odiava surpresas. O que ele faria com ela? A aula estava quase terminada, tinha que pensar rápido, disse a si mesmo; como se uma resposta aceitável que não viera a ele em todos aqueles dias fosse de repente surgir na sua cabeça.

Ele pegou o terceiro livro que trouxera de seus aposentos e tentou concentrar-se nele novamente. Estava no meio, notando a falta de ajuda que estava sendo até então, quando os alunos entregaram os frascos de amostra e saíram das masmorras. Sozinho na sala de aula e sem nenhuma das respostas que precisava, Severo saiu em direção aos seus aposentos para se vestir com roupas trouxas. Ele seguiria o Plano B: ignorar o último encontro deles e simplesmente contar a ela sobre o Nathan, livrando-se dela o mais rápido possível.

oo0oOo0oo

Severo se sentia exposto sem suas vestes bruxas. Mesmo que sua capa de frio cobrisse a maior parte de seu terno preto, muito de sua camisa branca ainda ficava à mostra. A temperatura mais quente dentro do prédio do Departamento de Química não ajudou nem um pouco, obrigando-o a se dispor da capa e expor ainda mais de si.

O guarda lhe informou onde o escritório da Granger ficava localizado, mas ela não estava lá. Ele ponderou sobre a possibilidade de deixar um bilhete sob a porta e voltar para Hogwarts. Ela descobriria rápido o suficiente e estaria obstruindo sua investigação da maldição intensamente. Somente o aviso dissimulado na voz de Minerva o fez ir mais fundo no corredor, procurando pela Granger. Era óbvio que a Minerva prometera a Papoula que eles mandariam Nathan para St. Mungus se a mãe dele concordasse, e Severo não podia deixar aquilo acontecer. Ele precisava da Granger do seu lado nessa questão, e para conseguir isso, tinha que falar com ela pessoalmente.

Parou um jovem, provavelmente um aluno, e perguntou onde poderia encontrá-la.

— Acho que a vi com o Prof. Brice no Laboratório de Síntese. É descendo o corredor, a última porta à esquerda, senhor.

Severo inclinou a cabeça em agradecimento e seguiu as instruções do aluno. Das janelas envidraçadas que davam à sala uma aparência de aquário, ele podia vê-la, e ela tinha companhia mesmo. _Perfeito_ — Severo pensou sarcasticamente —_, agora terei que me preocupar com o sigilo do mundo bruxo acima de tudo._ Decidiu esperar e ver se o trouxa sairia.

Ele os observou interagir, alheios ao mundo ali fora. Podia ver o trouxa melhor do que ela. O homem era jovem, talvez alguns anos mais velho que a Granger. Ela estava ocupada com alguma coisa na bancada, e eles conversavam. O trouxa sorria enquanto falava, e Severo não gostou do jeito como ele olhava para ela quando fazia isso. Por quanto tempo aquilo continuaria?

Mais alunos enchiam o corredor agora, e Severo sentia-se ainda mais fora de seu elemento, parado ali, esperando. Ele olhou ao redor por um lugar melhor para ficar e, ao fazer isso, pegou um pouco da conversa que acontecia ao seu redor, e um comentário se sobressaiu aos outros.

— Não seja boba, Sarah. É claro que ele está saindo com a Profa. Granger. Você não notou como eles estão sempre juntos?

— Isso não significa nada.

— Ora, por favor. Olhe para eles.

Severo seguiu o olhar das garotas até o casal no laboratório e pegou o professor trouxa tirando o cabelo do rosto da Granger, colocando a mecha encaracolada atrás da orelha dela. A princípio ele só encarou, sem saber o que fazer a respeito da cena ou por que deveria fazer algo sobre o que presenciava. Depois ficou bravo e nem se importou em saber por que se sentia assim.

Decidiu que esperara tempo suficiente e que não seria inconveniente se tivesse que obliviar o trouxa depois de tudo. Atravessou o corredor e abriu a porta do laboratório. A Granger olhou para o fundo da sala onde estava a porta e ele.

— Severo?

Ele os encarou.

— Precisamos conversar — disse a ela, indo direto ao ponto.

Ela não reagiu de pronto, somente olhou para ele com surpresa e depois se virou de volta para o experimento que estava conduzindo. O trouxa, entretanto, continuou olhando estranhamente entre os dois.

— Estou num estágio crítico do experimento — ela disse depois de um tempo, ainda atenta ao trabalho. — Pode esperar cinco minutos? — Ela finalmente virou a cabeça para observá-lo, esperando pela resposta. Ela parecia desconfortável com sua presença na sala.

_Desculpe por interromper os pombinhos_ — pensou sarcasticamente e avançou até onde o casal estava. A situação o perturbava mais do que se sentia confortável. _Como se eu tivesse tempo para gastar aqui enquanto o nosso filho está numa cama de hospital_. Era o que ele queria dizer, mas decidiu recostar-se na bancada vazia paralela àquela onde a Granger trabalhava e esperou pela completa atenção dela, cruzando os braços sobre o peito e olhando feio para o trouxa só para garantir. Quando aquilo não fez o homem incômodo deixar a sala, Severo se preparou para destilar seu doce veneno sobre ele. A Granger olhou de relance rapidamente para onde ele estava, quase atrás dela, e ele segurou a língua para tirar seu exame minucioso dele para ela.

Desviando os olhos mais uma vez, ela falou antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa:

— Severo, este é o Prof. Brice, um colega meu. William, este é o Prof. Snape, daquele colégio interno que o Nathan freqüenta.

O trouxa estendeu uma mão para ele em cortesia. Severo olhou para ela, contemplando seu próximo passo. Chegando a uma decisão, ele finalmente agarrou a mão e segurou o olhar do homem, acrescentando à introdução da Granger:

— E pai do Nathan.

Vidro tilintou na bancada da Granger, e Severo sentiu um canto de sua boca querendo subir, tentando formar um sorriso sarcástico. O trouxa parecia tomado de surpresa pela declaração, como deveria mesmo.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecer o pai do Nathan — o homem conseguiu falar, encobrindo o mal-estar muito bem e aumentando a força do aperto na mão de Severo desconfortavelmente antes de largar.

A Granger não conseguiu disfarçar o nervosismo tão bem:

— Terminei aqui — ela disse, virando-se para eles. Os olhos dela procuraram os dele, inquisitivos. Severo tinha a atenção dela finalmente.

— Precisamos conversar — Severo repetiu a declaração de antes.

— Podemos usar o meu escritório; é no final do corredor-

— Ou ele pode sair — Severo sugeriu, apontando um dedão na direção do trouxa inconveniente.

— Eu ficarei se você quiser, Hermione.

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha à petulância daquele trouxa e depois olhou para a Granger. Ela estava inquieta. Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito novamente.

— Isso não será necessário, Will. Obrigada.

Mas para provar que irritante era sua qualidade, o trouxa insistiu:

— Você tem certeza? Eu não me importaria em ficar.

Severo revirou os olhos.

— Tenho certeza. Obrigada de novo, Will. Falarei com você mais tarde. — Ela empurrou fisicamente o homem que olhava feio para a porta. Ele cedeu relutantemente, murmurando algo para a Granger antes de finalmente sair porta afora.

— Seu namorado é bem protetor — Severo comentou. — Ele sabe que você sai por aí beijando outros homens pelas costas dele?

A Granger ofegou e depois olhou feio para ele.

— Não há nada entre o William e eu, Severo. Queria que houvesse, mas infelizmente, não consigo gostar dele como mais que um amigo. O coração é burro. Tome o meu como exemplo, escolheu _você_ ao invés dele.

Severo fez uma careta, bravo.

— Um lufa-lufa ficaria tocado.

Ela suspirou.

— Por que você está aqui? — perguntou.

— Nathan, por que mais?

— O que tem ele? — ela perguntou, as feições completamente mudadas pela preocupação.

— Ele está na ala hospitalar — ele disse e preparou-se para a barricada de perguntas que certamente se seguiriam.

— Por quê? O que aconteceu? Ele está bem? Claro que não; você não estaria aqui caso contrário. É sério, não é?

Ele esperou.

— Fale alguma coisa! — ela exigiu.

— Terminou? — ele perguntou.

— Apenas fale logo!

— Ele está dormindo — ele começou. Ela franziu a testa. — Não conseguimos acordá-lo — acrescentou, e os lábios dela se partiram antes dele completar —, ainda.

Ela levou uma mão à testa.

— Por que ele está dormindo? O que aconteceu?

— Suspeitamos que seja um sono induzido por maldição — ele respondeu, sem querer prolongar a visível aflição dela.

— Uma maldição... Quem fez isso com ele? — Os olhos que olhavam fixo para ele estavam agora aguçados e brilhantes. — Severo?

— Eu não sei. — Ele deixou sua própria angústia com a situação emergir como impaciência e jogou os cabelos para trás.

— O quê? Você quer dizer que não sabe quem o amaldiçoou? O que o amaldiçoou? — A indignação dela e a acusação disfarçada nela não passaram despercebidas por ele.

— Ele estava perfeitamente bem ontem. Eu só o encontrei esta manhã, na Torre da Grifinória, na cama dele, dormindo. Se não tivesse que lecionar ou perder o meu tempo vindo aqui sob ordens da Minerva, poderia já ter descoberto o que está acontecendo com ele.

— Por que não disse antes? Estamos perdendo tempo precioso! — Ela deu as costas para ele e seguiu para a porta.

Eles não tinham discutido St. Mungus ainda.

— Granger! Eu não terminei meu assunto com você ainda! — chamou, mas ela não parou. — Droga! — amaldiçoou baixinho. Ele não podia usar magia para trancar a porta antes dela sair; teria que ir atrás dela.

Seguindo-a pelos corredores, ele a alcançou no final de um deles.

— Granger! — Ele a segurou pelo braço, impedindo o progresso dela.

Ela se virou, brava com ele.

— Estamos perdendo tempo, Severo! — repetiu e tentou se soltar. — Solte o meu braço, por favor.

Ele olhou em volta; havia trouxas por toda parte.

— Instituição trouxa estúpida — amaldiçoou num murmúrio, irritado por ter que medir suas palavras. — Papoula quer mandá-lo para St. Mungus. Se ela pedir pela sua permissão, negue. — Ele soltou o braço dela. — Agora eu terminei o que tinha para falar.

— St. Mungus? — O franzir de testa preocupado aumentou, os olhos tornaram-se desfocados. Ele podia ver a garganta dela trabalhando enquanto ela engolia. — Qual a gravidade? Não esconda nada de mim, Severo. Apenas me diga o que você sabe.

— Não há necessidade de mandá-lo para St. Mungus. Ele está estável, não há nada de errado com os sinais vitais dele; ele está meramente dormindo.

— Por que a Papoula sugeriria St. Mungus, então? — Ela mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Eu já disse, nós não sabemos como acordá-lo ainda. Quando a Papoula não sabe o que fazer, ela apela para St. Mungus ao invés de tirar a bunda preguiçosa dela da cadeira e pesquisar.

Ela o encarou por um momento. Quando o momento se estendeu por mais que o confortável para ele, Severo suspirou, irritado.

— Até eu saber o que está acontecendo, ele não sai de Hogwarts.

Ela tirou os olhos dele e olhou para algum ponto à distância, parecendo considerar suas palavras, ou assim esperava. Pelo menos a mulher não era estúpida; ela saberia dos riscos envolvidos em tirar o Nathan do castelo.

— Preciso vê-lo — ela disse de repente. Os olhos focaram nele novamente, mais brilhantes que antes. — Tenho que vê-lo. — Ela deu as costas para ele e pegou o caminho pelo corredor, virando à direita onde ele terminava.

Severo fechou e abriu as mãos antes de decidir segui-la, praguejando novamente. Não ajudaria em nada se ela fosse aparatar e se estrunchasse na pressa; ele realmente não precisava de mais aquilo no momento. Dobrou o corredor a tempo de vê-la entrando por uma porta e, infelizmente, _aquele_ trouxa a seguindo para dentro.

Uns poucos passos largos deixaram Severo em frente à porta aberta, e ele podia ver a Granger mexendo em uns papéis numa mesa, de costas para ele, e o trouxa pairando por perto. Ele podia também ouvir o que eles diziam.

— Você está aflita. Acho que deveria sentar e se acalmar, Hermione.

— Eu não tenho tempo para isso, Will. Você pode me fazer um favor e explicar ao Dr. Ghazali que tive uma emergência familiar e tive que sair às pressas? Eu não acho que ele está no escritório agora, e não quero esperar por ele.

— Hermione, diga o que há de errado com o Nathan... Talvez eu possa ajudar.

Severo realmente não gostava do jeito como aquele homem dizia o nome do seu filho.

A Granger piscou algumas vezes, visivelmente tentando reinar em suas emoções.

— Você está ajudando — ela respondeu, os olhos na mesa.

O homem finalmente o viu à porta. Severo cruzou os braços autoritariamente. A Granger ergueu os olhos para... aquele estorvo trouxa e seguiu a atenção dele até a porta e ele. Ela fez uma pausa no que estava fazendo e pareceu estar esperando Severo dizer alguma coisa.

— Você vem comigo — ele disse.

Ela não discutiu e rapidamente resumiu a tarefa dela. Entretanto, o trouxa continuou a encará-lo. Severo segurou o olhar dele impassivelmente, recostando no batente da porta.

A troca de olhares continuou por mais um tempo, até a Granger quebrar a concentração deles.

— Eu vou indo, então. Aqui está um bilhete para o Dr. Ghazali. Obrigada por tudo, Will. Eu aviso se tiver que me ausentar por muito tempo. — Ela entregou a ele um papel dobrado, pegou o casaco e a bolsa, e foi até onde Severo estava.

Severo endireitou sua postura e saiu do caminho. O trouxa deixou a sala antes da Granger, mas esperou no corredor enquanto ela trancava o escritório.

— Vou acompanhá-la.

_Este trouxa é irritante mesmo!_

— Isso não será necessário — Severo interveio antes que a Granger pudesse dizer qualquer coisa. Ele pegou-a pelo braço e conduziu-a para a saída, deixando o trouxa assistindo.

Alguns passos no dia frio, Severo se virou para sua companheira calada para inquirir:

— De onde podemos aparatar?

Ela o conduziu pelos jardins da universidade. O silêncio dela era de certa forma desconcertante; aquela não era a forma como ele achou que ela reagiria à situação ou à sua presença. Então Severo refletiu no que ele sabia sobre Hermione Granger e concluiu que nada que dissesse respeito a ela deveria surpreendê-lo mais. Aquela manhã era outro bom exemplo – nada de gritaria, nada de choro, nada de correr em círculos feito doida... e um namorado trouxa.

Entraram num beco entre dois prédios onde pararam. Ela já tinha a varinha em mãos quando ele se despertou da memória daqueles dedos intrusos do trouxa no cabelo da Granger e agarrou a mão dela.

Olhos surpresos, porém ainda assombrados, responderam ao seu movimento, olhando fixa e silenciosamente para ele.

— Eu não vou voltar para pegar nenhuma parte que você deixar para trás.

Ele segurou sua varinha com uma mão e moveu a outra para segurar o braço ao invés do pulso dela. Ela chegou mais perto, e antes que ele pudesse reagir, foi envolvido nos braços dela, a cabeça no seu ombro. Ela tinha os olhos fechados, confiando nele cegamente.

Levou um tempo – uma inalação do cheiro dela – para trazer seu cérebro de volta e em condições para conseguir uma aparatação bem sucedida. Com um som mais alto do que produzira em anos, ele desapareceu com eles de Londres e estava agora, ainda envolvido pelo corpo quente dela, em Hogsmeade. Aparentemente, cada parte deles fez a transição intacta, incluindo o cheiro dela. Ele respirou fundo, respondendo à necessidade impulsiva de aproveitar a fragrância dela novamente.

Ela aliviou a força do abraço e afastou-se vagarosamente. Abriu os olhos para olhar diretamente para o peito dele, onde a cabeça dela descansara e uma mão pressionava, os dedos correndo gravata abaixo. Ele observou-a atentamente, sem saber o que seguiria, mas ela não levantou o olhar, só se virou e, ainda quieta, andou até os portões e para dentro dos jardins de Hogwarts.

Um arrepio correu seu corpo, e se era por causa da perda do contato com o corpo dela ou pelo dia frio de inverno, ele não pensaria a respeito. Seu filho estava no castelo quente, amaldiçoado, _precisando_ dele. Aquilo deveria ser o único pensamento em sua mente no momento.

Cruzando os jardins, entrando pelas portas e indo diretamente para a ala hospitalar, Severo seguiu a Granger para poder ter certeza que ela não contrariaria seu desejo de manter Nathan em Hogwarts.

Entraram na enfermaria, a Granger olhando em volta, tentando decidir por onde começar a procurar pelo filho deles.

— Onde? — ela perguntou.

Severo apontou para a ala esquerda e entrou logo depois dela. Quando ela avistou o Nathan, aumentou o passo para quase um trote, enquanto ele se aproximava com menos pressa. Seu menino parecia ainda mais pálido que antes, e Severo temia que a condição dele tivesse mudado para pior nas horas de sua ausência.

— Ah, querido...

A Granger tocou a mão pequena e branca com as suas, trêmulas. Severo observou em silêncio.

— Querido, você está tão frio — ela sussurrou alto o bastante para que Severo conseguisse ouvir; a mão livre dela voando para a testa de Nathan.

— Por que você não me avisou que ela estava aqui? — Papoula o repreendeu de passagem, rapidamente aproximando-se da cama. Severo não respondeu.

— Ele está frio. Precisa de mais cobertores. — Granger tinha ambas as mãos no rosto de Nathan. — Ele está frio! — Ela olhou brava, mas a imperiosidade perdeu um pouco de força com as lágrimas correndo livremente pelo rosto dela.

Papoula lançou um de seus feitiços de diagnóstico, depois se dirigiu à mulher ainda grudada ao seu paciente.

— Ele está dormindo profundamente; não é incomum que a temperatura corpórea dele esteja abaixo do normal. Sra. Granger, embora nós suspeitemos que a causa do sono seja uma maldição, não sabemos com certeza que maldição é essa, se é alguma. Eu não tenho meios de tratá-lo aqui. Preciso do seu consentimento para mandá-lo para St. Mungus onde um especialista possa examiná-lo.

Severo deu um passo em direção da cama quando a medibruxa mencionou St. Mungus. Papoula olhou de relance propositalmente para ele; ele olhou feio para ela. A Granger continuou a encarar o rosto pálido do Nathan.

— Como alguém pode machucar uma criança inocente? O que ele poderia ter feito para merecer isso?

A dor na voz dela o desarmou um pouco. _Ele nasceu meu filho_ — concluiu como resposta à pergunta dela, fixando os olhos nos pés cobertos de seu filho.

— Sra. Granger, acho que o curandeiro de St. Mungus pode ser capaz de ajudá-lo, mas preciso do seu consentimento para mandá-lo para lá — Papoula insistiu.

— Ele não pode deixar Hogwarts.

Com aquelas palavras, Severo olhou de volta para ela e respirou um suspiro silencioso de alívio.

— Não há nada que eu possa fazer por ele aqui. Eu não sei o que o Severo lhe disse-

— Que ele descobrirá o que está acontecendo e encontrará uma maneira de acordar o Nathan, foi isso que ele me disse. A propósito — a Granger fungou e virou para ele —, o que você ainda está fazendo aqui? Deveria estar pesquisando.

Suas sobrancelhas se ergueram com aquilo. Quando o queixo petulante dela se ergueu ainda mais, ele estreitou os olhos e disse:

— Acho que vou fazer isso mesmo, já que você tem que "chorar sobre o menino desacordado" . — Ele se virou, perdendo o farfalhar que suas vestes bruxas sempre faziam, e saiu em direção à porta.

— Estarei com você em breve — ela disse alto para ele.

_Claro que ela estará_ — ele pensou, andando a passos largos pelos corredores de Hogwarts.

* * *

**N.A.:** Eu sei que eu demorei para caramba para terminar este capítulo, mas eu asseguro que o próximo já está escrito e faltam apenas alguns ajustes. Obrigada pela fé em mim e na minha fic, significa muito para mim.

**No próximo capítulo…** Severo e Hermione trabalham juntos, e Nathan encontra um jeito de ser ouvido.


	26. Capítulo 26: Uma Nova Perspectiva

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**N.A.:** Capítulo vinte e seis! Severo e Hermione trabalham juntos, e Nathan descobre uma maneira de ser ouvido.

* * *

**Capítulo 26: Uma Nova Perspectiva**

Nathan observara sua mãe entrar, sem realmente dar muita atenção ao homem que a seguira. Sua mãe viera, e embora ele quisesse evitar este momento desde que percebera o quanto estava encrencado, agora que ela estava ali, Nathan se sentiu apenas triste por não poder abraçá-la apertado.

Ela chorara silenciosamente, e ele chorara com ela. Ela deixara a mão deslizar sobre a testa de sua forma dormente, e ele tentara tocá-la de volta, confortá-la, mas ficou apenas imensamente frustrado no processo, derramando lágrimas furiosas. Ela se sentara ao lado da cama e encarara seu corpo, e ele ficara ao lado da cadeira dela, assistindo com tristeza.

O remorso comia sua pequena alma brilhante, e ele tentara em vão executar o contra-feitiço pela enésima vez, sem resultados.

Sua mãe estivera tão quieta que o assustou quando se levantou repentinamente e beijou sua testa corpórea antes de afagar os cabelos negros.

— Nós vamos descobrir o que está errado. Seu pai pode ser tudo, mas ninguém pode negar que ele é um homem muito inteligente que conhece muito sobre maldições. Ele me ajudará a encontrar uma cura, não se preocupe.

— _Eu sei, Mãe._

— Eu vou atrás de alguns livros — ela continuou a lhe dizer numa voz suave e tranqüilizadora —, mas vou voltar para vê-lo mais tarde. — Ela inclinou-se para beijá-lo entre as sobrancelhas e depois a bochecha dele. — Feliz aniversário, querido.

Ela enxugou uma lágrima teimosa, e Nathan observou-a sair com seus olhos tristonhos e translúcidos. _— Sinto muito mesmo, Mãe._ — A energia pesarosa não podia ser contida e vazou pelo seu rosto – suas próprias lágrimas. Ele nunca mais tentaria um encantamento em si mesmo, e jamais iria querer saber de _mais_ _nada_ sobre as Artes das Trevas enquanto vivesse. Era uma promessa que manteria. Ele queria tanto voltar para o seu corpo. Se ao menos pudesse voltar no tempo e nunca executar aquele encantamento estúpido.

Mas o tempo não voltava. Ao invés disso, um tempo infinito passou, ou assim pareceu para o Nathan. Madame Pomfrey viera visitá-lo antes e depois do almoço; nada mudara. Sua mãe não voltara ainda, e nem o Prof. Snape.

Ele não sabia por que ficara com seu corpo quando sua mãe deixara a ala hospitalar. Sentar no chão ao lado da cama era melancólico. Não havia nada que pudesse fazer ali, e deveria haver algo que ele pudesse fazer além de olhar fixamente para o papel de parede verde da enfermaria em penúria. Ele enlouqueceria de ficar esperando pelo que achava que não viria.

Ele precisava sair da ala hospitalar, testar seus limites. Se sentisse algo de diferente com a distância, poderia sempre voltar e permanecer perto do seu corpo para o resto desta meia existência. A possibilidade doía e ele tinha que tentar; tinha que sair – agora.

Então ele o fez, e decidiu ir para a biblioteca, e para lá ele foi sem sentir nada que o teria feito parar. Examinando o salão, encontrou a razão da sua necessidade de estar ali: sua mãe.

o0oOo0o

A cabeça de Hermione estava em gritante desordem de tão estressada que estava. Ela precisava se acalmar e ser capaz de completar um raciocínio. Fazia tempo que ela não se sentia assim: doente de preocupação.

O que ela precisava era se focar. O Nathan precisava dela. Ele estava tão pálido que poderia se misturar aos fantasmas. Ela nunca o vira tão desamparado, e aquilo deixava _ela_ desamparada. Ele não estava preparado; ela não o preparara para a vida no mundo bruxo. Estava falhando com seu filho.

Hermione presumira que ele estaria seguro no castelo, que nada além de azarações infantis, geralmente trocadas entre os alunos de Hogwarts, o mandariam para a ala hospitalar e fazê-la ser convocada pela Diretora. Voldemort _estava_ morto, seus seguidores estavam mortos ou presos; não houvera nenhuma razão para se preocupar!

_Errado, errado e errado, Hermione!_ — ela zombou de si mesma, brava.

Mas ele deveria estar sob vigilância – Severo deveria estar cuidando dele. Ele tinha até desenvolvido aquele colar problemático, pelo amor de Deus! Onde _ele_ estava quando o filho que ele dizia que estava vigiando e protegendo era atacado por Deus sabe quem? Dentro do castelo, para piorar!

Hermione fechou os olhos, tentando ser calma e racional. Ela sabia que não era culpa do Severo; a culpa maior era sua. Severo não sabia como ser pai, então ela não tinha o direito de acusá-lo com base nisso.

Então por que ela o acusava?

_Porque ele estava aqui e tinha a obrigação de saber o que estava acontecendo!_

Hermione suspirou. Esta linha de pensamento não a levava a lugar algum. O que ela precisava era limpar a mente para que pudesse focar em encontrar uma cura para seu bebê.

Respirando fundo, ela voltou para o livro que estivera estudando, clicando a caneta trouxa para tomar notas de qualquer informação com o mínimo de importância para ajudar o Nathan. Era o quarto que ela lia sobre o assunto. Encantamentos do Sono... por que havia tantos deles? Isso não deveria ter acontecido...

_Ele deveria ter ficado de olho em você, querido._

o0oOo0o

Nathan se aproximou da mãe, ignorando todos os outros ocupantes do salão. Ela tinha o rosto sobre um livro enorme e de aparência antiga, a caneta na mão, tomando notas sobre o que quer que estivesse lendo. Ele parou perto dela, tentando ler o que ela estudava. Era sobre doenças do sono causadas por mágica.

Nathan suspirou. _— Você deveria estar estudando Magia da Alma, Mãe!_ — Um medo de que ela nunca descobriria o que estava realmente de errado com ele voltou pesado em seu peito etéreo, deixando-o afundado numa cadeira ao lado dela. A desesperança parecia rendê-lo imóvel, sem vontade de renunciar à companhia silenciosa dela, então permaneceu ali, fazendo de tudo para não pensar.

Mais uma vez, o tempo se recusou a andar para trás, e enquanto ele passava, Nathan ficou entediado observando o movimento de alunos na biblioteca e da sua mãe tomando notas. Toda a força necessária para manter a mente vazia se provava inútil, e um pensamento singular não o deixava em paz. Ela estava perdendo o tempo dela – o deles – e ele não conseguia encontrar uma maneira de dizer-lhe isso.

Ele tentou mover a borracha na mesa, mas seus dedos não tão sólidos continuavam passando através dela sem o menor distúrbio. Ele olhou fixamente para o objeto ofensor e se assustou quando a mãe fechou o livro que estivera estudando e começou a juntar as coisas. Ao menos eles estavam deixando a pesquisa inútil para trás.

Nathan a seguiu pelos corredores do castelo de Hogwarts, sem estar pronto para largar dela ainda.

o0oOo0o

Ela não tentaria negar que o tempo que levara para chegar ao final do último livro selecionado vinha bem a calhar com a sua agenda. As aulas tinham acabado pelo menos há uns quinze minutos, então ela podia ir direto para as masmorras para discutir suas descobertas com o Severo. Quando finalmente conseguira manter a irritação irracional com ele fora do caminho, ela pesquisara sobre feitiços do sono tanto quanto o humanamente possível em uma tarde.

Os alunos, retratos e o que mais cruzou o seu caminho até o núcleo do castelo passaram despercebidos. Ansiosa para repassar as implicações de seus achados e logo provar algum deles correto, Hermione parou apenas para abrir a porta do escritório do Severo, sem nem se lembrar de bater antes.

— Eu listei algumas maldições-

O homem curvado sobre os livros na mesa ergueu uma mão, interrompendo o discurso com êxito, mas não o avanço dela pela sala. Ele terminou de ler e tomar notas num pedaço de pergaminho, e naquele meio tempo ela já estava junto a ele. Quando ele finalmente olhou para cima, ela enfiou a lista cuidadosamente compilada na frente dele.

— Essas são as azarações que eu listei. Estou indo para a ala hospitalar para fazer alguns testes, mas queria verificar com você antes. Pensei que talvez tivesse algo a acrescentar ou que quisesse estar lá para ver os resultados. Eu não achei nada específico sobre os possíveis efeitos colaterais que os testes possam causar, embora eu não veja por que haveria algum. De qualquer forma...

Ela fez uma pausa para respirar antes de dizer tudo aquilo num fôlego só. Quando ia continuar com as explicações de suas suspeitas para cada um dos encantamentos listados, ela segurou a língua, observando-o passar os olhos rapidamente pela lista de maldições e azarações, e até mesmo marcar o papel naquela tinta verde horrível como se fosse mais umas das redações dos alunos dele.

— Eu testei a maioria deles. Não é nenhum — ele disse secamente, voltando para as anotações dele. — Você pode testar os outros que eu marquei, mas eu não acho que vá haver qualquer resposta positiva.

_Você fez o quê?_

A irritação que Hermione trabalhara diligentemente para moderar estava de volta num piscar de olhos.

— Quando você testou? Você não tinha aulas a tarde toda? — Ela não seria capaz de se segurar nem se quisesse, e neste momento, ela não se importava nem um pouco. — Você sequer pensou que eu talvez quisesse estar lá para algum ou todos esses testes?

Ela olhou brava para ele, notando com agressividade crescente que isso não tinha efeito nenhum no homem enfurecedor.

— Você sabe como faz me sentir estúpida toda vez que me faz descartar uma tarde inteira de trabalho? — ela acusou, abanando a lista agora inútil em sua mão. — Nós dois estamos chegando à mesma lista de maldições! Se eu soubesse que alguém estaria me ajudando com a pesquisa, como você sabia muito bem, eu teria a decência de deixar a pessoa saber quais livros que eu estaria olhando antes ou pediria que a pessoa se juntasse a mim na pesquisa! Nós estamos nisso juntos, pelo amor de Deus! Nós dois somos pais dele!

Seu tom da voz aumentara conforme a tirada era despejada. A raiva de Hermione cresceu a um nível que não atingira há um bom tempo, e Severo sequer tinha a decência de olhar para ela enquanto ela falava.

— Severo! — ela chamou.

O mais inacreditavelmente exasperador de todos os bruxos continuou a mover a pena sobre o pergaminho como se não houvesse ninguém ali, muito menos gritando com ele. Ela fechou as mãos em punhos, amassando o canto do papel que ela segurava e sentindo vontade de bater nele por tamanho desdém. Ela se inclinou rapidamente sobre a mesa que o protegia e... e... arrancou a pena da mão dele como um prêmio de consolação.

— Estou falando com você! — ela sibilou.

— Mas que maduro — foi tudo que ele disse, pegando outra pena do pote na mesa e mergulhando na tinta verde escuro. — Estou tentando acrescentar o máximo de detalhe às observações que fiz em cada teste, então se puder conter a histeria enquanto recordo, eu apreciaria muito.

Ah, ela acertaria aquele narigão e o faria engolir o que falou, tamanha era a sua raiva! Só que...

Ela _precisava_ saber o que ele descobrira sobre o que afligia o filho deles tanto quanto precisava de ar. Hermione tentou encontrar a força que a vinha empurrando desde que Severo a encontrara na universidade, e não estava mais lá. Fraca e derrotada, ela deixou o corpo cair pesadamente na cadeira desconfortável logo atrás dela, escondendo o rosto nas mãos.

_Meu Deus, como eu sou patética!_

o0oOo0o

Nathan observava a cena se desenrolar diante dele com apreensão. Ele estava certo de que sua mãe iria explodir se ela não fizesse alguma coisa para dissipar a raiva rapidamente. Nathan vira a mãe brava em muitas ocasiões e sabia que ela alcançara o nível mais alto que já vira na vida. Ele nunca a forçaria para além daquele estágio de raiva.

Ele olhou para o seu pai; o homem agiu como se ele não tivesse sido interrompido, ignorando-a completamente. O desdém que ele mostrou pela aflição de sua mãe começava a irritar o Nathan cada vez mais. Seu descontentamento com o Prof. Snape aumentou quando sua mãe caiu pesadamente numa cadeira em frente à mesa e segurou a cabeça nas mãos, com os cotovelos nos joelhos. Nathan até levou uma mão para tocar o cabelo volumoso dela, mas recuou ao lembrar que era incapaz de confortá-la pelo toque ou qualquer outro meio.

— _Olhe o que você fez!_ — ele disse ao homem, mesmo sabendo que não podia ser ouvido. _— Por que você tem que ser um idiota o tempo todo?_

— Só... não faça isso de novo — sua mãe disse para as mãos. Nathan continuou a olhar feio para o Prof. Snape.

Por mais improvável que pudesse parecer, aquelas poucas palavras suaves de sua mãe, depois de toda a gritaria, ganharam a atenção do Prof. Snape. Nathan viu quando ele parou de escrever e levantou os olhos, observando-a atentamente. A expressão dele era aquela que Nathan normalmente via naquelas feições severas: impassível e exasperadamente vazia. O que fez a desaprovação de Nathan com a atitude do homem se abater um pouco foi o tempo que ele ficou olhando fixamente para a sua mãe, como se contemplasse algo muito sério e importante sobre ela. O suspiro dramático do Prof. Snape chamou a atenção de sua mãe, fazendo-a olhar para ele; os olhares deles se encontraram.

— O que você sugere, então? Que eu pare de tentar encontrar uma cura porque interfere com o seu planejamento?

Sua mãe se reclinou na cadeira, jogando uma mão no ar.

— Faça como quiser — ela disse. — Eu só não quero mais perder tempo com pesquisa inútil. Só não faça isso de novo.

— Eu vou descobrir o que há de errado com o Nathan.

A maneira como seu pai disse aquilo, pontuado com seu primeiro nome, fez o restante da raiva de Nathan dissipar – seu pai estava realmente tentando ajudá-lo. Sua mãe ainda segurava o olhar do Prof. Snape, como se eles pudessem comunicar mais através daquela conexão que com palavras. O que quer que eles tenham transmitido um para o outro, eles pareciam ter chegado a um acordo qualquer. Sua mãe fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Conte o que aprendeu com os testes — ela pediu.

— Não é uma maldição do sono — seu pai disse a ela.

Com a interação anterior – os gritos, as palavras ásperas – esquecida, eles começaram a conversar sobre as informações que os testes do Prof. Snape revelaram. Nathan ouviu por um tempo, com sua esperança renovada depois da declaração do seu pai, mas logo sua atenção se dispersou, antes que sua frustração ao assistir dois adultos brilhantes brigando com mais teorias erradas o levasse além do limite da sua sanidade fracamente mantida.

Ele inspecionou os frascos nas prateleiras – alguns contendo coisas flutuando que ele conseguia reconhecer, outros mais desafiadores. Nathan ainda ouvia o que seus pais discutiam à mesa, mas tentou não pensar no que ouvia, preferindo a distração dos frascos e seus conteúdos.

Independente da distração, sua mente se desviaria e tentaria encontrar maneiras de terminar este tormento. Ele tentou reverter o encantamento mais de uma dúzia de vezes sem sucesso, antes de desistir novamente. Se ao menos ele pudesse dizer ao casal à mesa o que acontecera, onde o livro certo poderia ser encontrado...

Um arranhar de pedra na madeira, seguido da voz de seu pai, quebrou a concentração de Nathan.

— Preciso comparecer ao Salão Principal para o jantar — o professor reclamou, depois acrescentou num grunhido: — Baderneiros estúpidos.

— Eu vou mudar para o laboratório — sua mãe disse em resposta, levantando-se também e juntando as coisas dela.

Nathan aproximou-se da mesa para ouvir melhor os pais.

— Você deveria vir comigo. — O Prof. Snape franzia a testa para ela, mas ela não pareceu notar.

— Prometo que não vou brincar com os seus brinquedos enquanto estiver fora — ela o assegurou, ajustando os livros e papéis nos braços antes de levantar os olhos para ele.

— Você dará menos trabalho se estiver alimentada.

Aquilo foi um insulto, certo? Nathan podia jurar que era, mas sua mãe olhava para o Prof. Snape com aquela expressão que ela usava quando ele fazia alguma coisa que ela achava encantador; uma expressão que era quase sempre seguida por um beijo molhado na bochecha e uma passada de mão na cabeça. Aquilo fez Nathan parar e pensar. Será que sua mãe tentaria beijar o Prof. Snape na bochecha? Bom, não era incomum as mães beijarem os pais no rosto; ele vira mães de amigos seus beijando os pais deles na bochecha mais de uma vez...

— Eu pedirei alguma coisa da cozinha, não se preocupe — ela respondeu, tentando sorrir. O brilho nos olhos dela era quase genuíno, Nathan notou. O Prof. Snape a insultara e aquilo a deixou feliz? Ele nunca entenderia os adultos.

A carranca do Prof. Snape se aprofundou antes dele assentir com a cabeça e sair do escritório sem olhar para trás. Nathan e sua mãe observaram-no sair. Nathan seguiu sua mãe com o olhar quando ela finalmente se retirou para o laboratório. Pensou por um segundo e decidiu que o Salão Principal seria menos entediante que uma hora ou mais olhando sua mãe ler.

Ele atravessou a porta trotando, os olhos apertados, e seguiu os passos do seu pai pelos corredores escuros das masmorras.

o0oOo0o

— O Nathan ainda está dormindo, então? — perguntou Jose.

— Sim — Kevin confirmou para ela e Anna, que levantara os olhos quando ele se aproximou da mesa com o Andy.

Jose pareceu triste com a notícia.

Nenhum deles estava ciente do companheiro invisível enquanto falavam sobre os acontecimentos do dia. Nathan encontrara os amigos no caminho para o Salão Principal e agora ouvia com atenção, parado em pé bem atrás de Kevin e Andy na mesa da Grifinória.

— O que você acha que aconteceu com ele? — Jose perguntou. — Eles sabem?

— Eu pensei que o Prof. Lupin já teria descoberto, mas depois de uma tarde interrogando a Casa toda por nada, eu não tenho tanta certeza. Teve uma hora que eu achei que as perguntas não iam acabar nunca — Anna confessou.

— Elas acabaram, só que ele voltou para as mesmas perguntas de novo e de novo — Andy disse.

— Então eles ainda não sabem... — concluiu Jose.

— Talvez ele ache que vocês estão escondendo alguma coisa — Anna acusou. — O que vocês estavam fazendo ontem à noite, afinal?

Andy estava prestes a dizer algo quando Kevin o cutucou com o cotovelo.

— Isso não é da sua conta.

Andy esfregou o lado das costelas, olhando feio para o Kevin, antes de dizer:

— Não, não estamos escondendo nada, Anna.

Eles estavam, como Nathan sabia muito bem; eles escondiam o livro – bem o que ajudaria seus pais e o Prof. Lupin a consertar as coisas.

— _Vocês deveriam entregar o livro para o Prof. Lupin_ — ele disse a eles, sabendo que não podiam ouvi-lo, mas nem se importando.

— Nós não sabemos o que aconteceu, ou teríamos dito ao Prof. Lupin — Kevin acrescentou, e aquilo Nathan sabia que era verdade.

— Talvez o Snape esteja por trás disso. Ele poderia ter amaldiçoado o Nathan — Anna conspirou, cuidadosa para não ser ouvida por mais ninguém. — Se ele estivesse preocupado, vocês não acham que ele preferiria estar com o Nathan do que aparecer para o jantar? Ele não deveria estar preocupado? — ela perguntou, desviando todos os olhares para a Mesa Principal. — O Prof. Lupin está ausente.

— Coitado do Nathan... — Jose lamentou.

— O Prof. Snape não tem nada a ver com isso. O Nathan não ia gostar se ouvir vocês dizendo isso. — Nathan ficou grato por Andy ter desdito a acusação. O único que podia ser culpado era ele mesmo.

Ninguém comentou mais nada, mas Nathan não se enganou com a dúvida evidente nas expressões das meninas antes de se voltarem para as refeições. Kevin fez o mesmo; só que a fisionomia dela não mostrava a dúvida que Nathan viu nos rostos das meninas. Andy olhou para o professor por mais um tempo antes de voltar a comer calmamente.

Nathan se sentiu muito cansado de repente. O dia pareceu ter durado uma semana, e ele podia apenas imaginar como seria uma semana disso. Suspirou e fechou os olhos, e quando os abriu, foi para encontrar um menino correndo em rota de colisão com ele. Instintivamente, deu um passo para mais perto da mesa, esticando o braço para algum apoio, mas não encontrando nada que fosse sólido para ajudá-lo. Olhou para baixo e viu com olhos arregalados que sua mão tinha atravessado o ombro do Andy. Tirou a mão rapidamente.

Andy estremeceu com o toque imaterial, ou foi imaginação do Nathan?

— Aquilo foi um fantasma? — o menino perguntou ao Kevin.

— Não, foi o Aston. Ele já está perdendo pontos por correr. — Kevin estalou a língua.

Nathan esticou a mão para tocar o amigo novamente, agora de propósito, e observou-o tremer. Andy olhou por cima do ombro onde ele estava. Se seu amigo podia sentir aquilo...

— Acho que era um fantasma — Andy insistiu, confirmando as suspeitas do Nathan de que ele sentira algo.

Kevin deu de ombros, mas Nathan só podia sorrir. Andy sentira seu toque! Inadvertidamente, Nathan repetiu o ato e riu quando Andy estremeceu e deixou o garfo cair, olhando de um lado para o outro, procurando pela fonte do desconforto.

— _Estou bem atrás de você _— Nathan disse, sorrindo, pelo que não teve nenhuma resposta.

Bem, mesmo que eles pudessem sentir sua presença, ainda não podiam ouvi-lo. Mas mesmo assim! Nathan tentou tocar o Kevin da mesma forma que fez com o Andy, mas não pareceu funcionar.

_Hmm, interessante_ — pensou.

Ele tocou Andy de novo. Desta vez o amigo se levantou rapidamente, girando no lugar, pronto para repreender quem ou o que ele achava que estava causando os calafrios.

Nathan riu dele, mas era mais por felicidade com a descoberta que pela situação em que o amigo se encontrava. Tinha vontade de abraçá-lo. Isso era um avanço e tanto!

— Nick! — Andy disse, e Nathan girou nos calcanhares translúcidos para ver o que seu amigo estava olhando. — Estou tentando jantar!

— Por obséquio? — Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça perguntou.

Nathan sorriu com malícia. Andy pensou que o culpado era o fantasma! Ele tocou o ombro do Andy só para deixar claro. Andy estremeceu, rosnando enquanto o tremor corria pela espinha.

— Não tem graça! — seu amigo protestou.

Nathan olhou em volta. Havia alguns alunos encarando. Talvez ele pudesse chamar a atenção dos professores; talvez seu pai notasse e entenderia o que estava acontecendo com o Andy; talvez ele encontrasse uma maneira de se comunicar!

Ele usou as duas mãos para tocar Andy dessa vez, esperando que fosse causar uma reação mais forte.

E causou. Andy deu um pulo para frente.

— Pare com isso! — Andy olhou feio para o Nick. — Eu achei que vocês fantasmas não fizessem isso!

O fantasma se aproximou e disse:

— Não tem nenhum fantasma perturbando você, menino. Talvez devesse pedir para o seu amigo adormecido ali parar de pregar peças em você.

Nick olhou feio para o Nathan, cujos olhos se arregalaram.

— _Você pode me ver!_ — exclamou.

— Claro que posso. Agora pare de tocar os despertos — o fantasma reprimiu.

— _Você pode me ouvir também!_ — Os olhos do Nathan não podiam se arregalar mais.

— Com quem você está falando? — Andy perguntou.

— Não será mais incomodado, menino. Deveria aproveitar a comida enquanto ainda pode. — Os olhos do Nick se demoraram no prato de comida do Andy, depois o fantasma saiu flutuando, murmurando algo sobre almôndegas.

Nathan deixou o amigo confuso e praticamente correu atrás do fantasma da Grifinória, gritando:

— _Espere! Espere, Nick!_

Depois de procurar pelo primeiro e segundo andares, Nathan estava desacorçoado. Onde estavam todos os fantasmas do castelo quando se precisava deles? Agora que ele sabia que eles podiam ver e falar com ele, não tinha nenhum por perto.

Encontrou alguns fantasmas durante a perambulação, mas assim que o viam, fugiam. Já era bem depois das nove horas quando Nathan andava pelas masmorras e viu um brilho alumiar depois da curva do corredor. Sorriu quando notou que o fantasma não fugiu quando ele se aproximou.

Mas assim que reconheceu quem era o fantasma, o sorriso do Nathan se desfez. Ele encarou a figura flutuando há apenas alguns metros dele enquanto decidia como abordá-lo. _Ele não pode lhe machucar. Não tenha medo. Você é um grifinório_ — disse a si mesmo, mentalmente.

— O quê? — perguntou a figura intimidadora, assustando Nathan, que não achou que o fantasma o vira ali...

— _Eu..._ — ele começou, erguendo a cabeça para ajustar ao fantasma alto que se aproximava.

— Você não é um sonserino — o fantasma supôs. — O que você quer aqui?

— _Preciso da sua ajuda, Barão, senhor. Preciso que fale com o Prof. Snape._ — A voz do Nathan não era das mais firmes, mas saiu estável suficiente.

— Que assuntos teria um grifinório a tratar com o Diretor da Sonserina? — o fantasma desconfiado perguntou, estreitando os olhos.

Nathan não sabia como o Barão descobrira que ele era um grifinório. Este fantasma era decididamente de arrepiar, e Nathan queria que a conversa se mantivesse mínima.

— _Eu sou filho do Prof. Snape, Barão, senhor_ — respondeu sem preâmbulos. _— Estou sem corpo e ele não consegue me ouvir e nem me ver. Preciso da ajuda dele para desfazer o encantamento que fez isso comigo. O senhor falaria com ele por mim, Barão?_

O silêncio que se seguiu foi a coisa mais sinistra que Nathan jamais experimentou. Sua alma estremeceu, desafiando a falta de corpo, quando o fantasma ensangüentado se aproximou ainda mais, como se ele tentasse sentir o Nathan pelo cheiro.

— Siga-me — o Barão disse, flutuando rapidamente por uma parede.

Nathan odiava, mas o seguiu através da parede, e muitos outros objetos ele teve que transpassar antes deles chegarem ao centro da sala de estar do seu pai. Estava mais escuro que o normal com apenas as chamas que morriam na lareira para iluminá-la. Olhou em volta, mas seu pai não estava ali.

— Ele está dormindo — veio o suspiro áspero do fantasma saindo de uma parede que Nathan não o vira atravessar até então.

Nathan abriu a boca para perguntar se havia alguma maneira de acordar o professor, mas o fantasma já tinha saído flutuando, deixando os aposentos do seu pai. Nathan só podia olhar fixamente para o ponto na parede que o fantasma escolheu atravessar.

— _Ele sabia que eu precisava dele_ — disse, e achou que soava desesperado até para os seus próprios ouvidos etéreos.

— _Nathan?_

Ao som de outra voz – daquela voz grave – chamando seu nome, Nathan girou no lugar numa velocidade que o teria feito perder o equilíbrio se não fosse por sua falta de massa. Ali, diante do seu rosto pasmo, estava, tão transparente quanto ele, a alma do seu pai.

_Como podia ser?_ Nathan não sabia, e ele não estava em condições de raciocinar além da pergunta.

— _Graças a Merlin, é você_ — a alma do seu pai deixou escapar num tom suave que Nathan nunca ouvira do homem antes.

O Prof. Snape estava vendo e falando com ele, e aquilo era tudo que ele desejara desde que toda aquela confusão começara. O alívio de finalmente completar a busca que começou quando o Nick-Quase-Sem-Cabeça falara com ele era desarmador, mas não era nada comparado à energia vibrante emanando do seu pai, que cruzava a sala em sua direção, e apenas intensificou-se quando o Prof. Snape segurou sua cabeçinha com mãos longas. A luz emanando dos olhos normalmente tão negros capturou toda a atenção do Nathan, e ele se deixou ser completamente inspecionado.

— _Onde você estava?_

Nathan por pouco nem registrara as palavras, de tão baixa que fora a pergunta.

— _Eu..._ — ele tentou responder, mas era difícil formar algo coerente quando envolto por sentimentos tão fortes. Ansiedade, alívio, contentamento, e algo afetuoso que não conseguia identificar pareciam dançar nele, e Nathan estava quase certo de que as emoções que sentia não eram totalmente de si mesmo.

— _Você me deixou preocupado_ — seu pai continuou. — _Não pode simplesmente deixar seu corpo e não voltar desse jeito, rapazinho!_

Mesmo o tom mais áspero da última declaração não era nada comparado às demonstrações usuais de desagrado do Prof. Snape. Era, entretanto, o suficiente para a energia inebriante dissipar um pouco, deixando Nathan com uma sensação de perda que não conseguia entender direito.

— _Eu quero voltar_ — finalmente conseguiu responder. _— Tentei_ — acrescentou _—, muitas e muitas vezes, professor._ — Nathan teve vontade de chorar, a habilidade de absorver aquelas ondas de sentimentos estranhos combinados com seus próprios era mais do que ele podia agüentar.

Aquilo deve ter transparecido em seu rosto brilhante. Uma das mãos descansando em seus ombros veio deslizar em seus cabelos finos da mesma forma confortadora que ele a vira fazer na cabeça de seu corpo naquela manhã quando ninguém estava olhando.

— _Explique-se, Nathan._

Fechou os olhos.

— _É um feitiço_ — começou após o pedido do pai. _— Eu lancei em mim mesmo, e agora não consigo lançar o contra-feitiço, e estou trancado para fora do meu corpo, mas quero voltar, só não sei como, e eu segui todas as instruções, eu fiz tudo certo, e ainda assim não funcionou, e eu não sei o que fazer–_

— _Shhh._ — Seu pai interrompeu sua explicação desconexa, trazendo a cabeça do Nathan para pressionar contra o peito dele. Nathan ficou silencioso como as lágrimas que estivera derramando, revelando-se no contato tão intenso.

— _Você precisa se acalmar se quiser que eu entenda o que está dizendo._

Instintivamente, Nathan se pôs a fazer os movimentos envolvidos em respirar fundo, e mesmo que nenhum ar fosse necessário, o ato fez a vibração da luz bruxuleante de que eles eram feitos se aquietar um pouco. Ele se sentiu protegido, e aquilo era tudo o que era necessário para cessar o fluxo de lágrimas riscando seu rosto.

— _Você mencionou um feitiço._

Nathan assentiu, concordando.

— _Que tipo de feitiço?_

— _Um feitiço de alma_ — ele respondeu à voz grave. Não se sentia tão pequeno assim desde que saíra da pré-escola para a primeira série.

Seu pai o soltou, afastando um passo.

— _Você não deveria conhecer nenhum feitiço desses. Onde aprendeu?_

— _Num livro, professor._

— _Claro._

— _Eu sinto muito_ — Nathan se desculpou.

— _Eu sei que sente._

Agora que havia uma distância entre ele e o Prof. Snape, o campo energético que abalara sua alma perdera força, e ele conseguia pensar além das emoções. O Prof. Snape tinha realmente reconhecido suas desculpas.

Nathan olhou fixamente para o homem acomodando-se no sofá e tentou filtrar as ações das ondas de emoções que se alojaram nele desde o momento em que ouvira seu nome naquela noite. Não era um exercício fácil, e o silêncio nas masmorras naquela hora avançada da noite tornou-se perturbador.

Seu pai o recebera com preocupação, e embora ele pudesse lembrar de uma ou duas ocasiões isoladas quando pensara que o Prof. Snape pudesse estar preocupado com ele, havia sempre uma dúvida pairando no ar, trazida pelas ações que as seguiam. Porém, não hoje.

Hoje seu pai estivera abertamente preocupado, chegando ao ponto de exprimir-se com palavras.

Nathan continuou olhando fixamente para a alma do seu pai enquanto se deixava transportar de volta para o momento em que fora abraçado, ousando pensar que ternamente, por aqueles braços brilhantes, encapsulado num calor que não era completamente, ou sequer um pouco, físico.

Seu pai o abraçara, realmente o abraçara.

— _Você estava me abraçando._ — Finalmente transformou-se em palavras.

Os olhos que não o deixaram um momento sequer em todo o tempo que o estivera encarando dançaram, dando ao Nathan toda a resposta que receberia, e ele se sentiu abraçado novamente.

— _Venha cá_ — seu pai chamou, e Nathan obedeceu, hipnotizado por aquela luz recém descoberta que insistia em conferir-lhe calor de olhos negros outrora frios. _— Você teve um dia cansativo._ — Aquilo e um aceno com a cabeça para a direita completaram o convite para juntar-se a ele no sofá.

Nathan se sentou e depois franziu a testa.

— _Quem é você?_

Seu pai ergueu uma sobrancelha para a pergunta.

— _Foi um feitiço de alma ou de memória?_

— _Você me abraçou._

— _Você estava aflito. _

— _E você me abraçou._

O Prof. Snape revirou os olhos e, com aquilo, dispensou a questão.

— _Fale sobre o feitiço_ — ele incitou.

Nathan colocou a confusão de lado em favor de explicar o feitiço que lançara em si mesmo. Ao recontar suas ações na noite anterior, percebeu como o feitiço fora simples, e que mesmo assim tornara-se uma complicação de proporções tão astronômicas...

— _Onde está esse livro?_ — seu pai quis saber depois.

— _Está no malão do Kevin._

— _Fale sobre o contra-feitiço de novo._

_O quê? Ele não vai sair correndo para punir seus amigos por tamanho desrespeito às regras da escola? Ele não vai nem mencioná-lo, descontar pontos ou... ou... sei lá o quê?_

Quando Nathan decidira contar ao professor onde o livro estava, preparou-se para o pior. O que recebeu foi ainda mais do que ele classificaria como o melhor. Isso era simplesmente estranho. Era como se o Prof. Snape não se importasse com o fato de um livro da Secção Restrita estar escondido num malão dentro da Torre da Grifinória. As suspeitas crescentes do Nathan não podiam mais ser silenciadas.

— _Você não é o Prof. Snape._ — Ele estava em pé para fazer aquela acusação. Pegou a impressão mágica de sua varinha na mão.

— _Prof. Snape, Nathan?_

Seu nome e o tom com que era dito o fizeram realmente apontar a varinha para aquele estranho.

O homem olhou da varinha para o seu rosto e... sorriu.

— _Sempre preparado._ — Ele assentiu com apreciação. _— Esse é o meu garoto._

— _Não sou!_ — Nathan disse, e energia se acumulou na ponta da varinha, brilhando perigosamente para o homem, que abriu os braços e as mãos ao lado da cabeça numa demonstração de que não lutaria contra a mágica de Nathan. _— Eu não sei quem você é, mas você não é o Prof. Snape_ — acrescentou, mais controlado.

— _Sou Severo, seu pai._

— _Não pode ser! Ele não agiria assim, não falaria comigo desse jeito. Ele não saberia como deixar o corpo e estar–_

— _Aqui em espírito com você?_ — o homem completou antes que ele pudesse. _— Vejo que reteve sua consciência... Venha cá_ — o homem chamou.

Nathan não saiu do lugar, nem abaixou a varinha.

— _Está bem._ — Seu pai pareceu se entristecer com aquela aceitação. _— Quando o corpo descansa durante o sono, a alma fica livre para descansar também_ — ele começou a explicar.

Aquilo não era suficiente para o Nathan, que encarou o homem duramente até que ele continuou:

— _Ficamos livres para sermos quem seríamos se não estivéssemos sob a tirania de nossos cérebros o tempo todo._ — Seus olhares se encontraram por insistência do homem. _— Estou livre para ser simplesmente Severo, seu pai._

Nathan não percebeu que abaixara sua varinha enquanto sua mente trabalhava para entender o que lhe era dito. Confuso, ele perguntou:

— _Nós estamos dormindo?_

O homem sorriu com uma sinceridade que Nathan nunca vira nele antes.

— _Venha se sentar comigo_ — ele convidou.

Nathan andou devagar até o sofá e, franzindo a testa, sentou-se ao lado da alma que dizia ser de seu pai.

— _Parte do que está acontecendo aqui está sendo registrado no subconsciente do meu cérebro, então sim, isso registrará como um sonho_ — o homem explicou mais.

Nathan olhou de soslaio para a figura de seu pai quando uma mistura de sentimentos o atingiu de uma só vez.

— _Isso tudo é um sonho, então?_

— _Ah, eu lhe asseguro que isso é bem real. Aparentemente, você se lembrará de tudo quando voltar para o seu corpo, já que reteve sua consciência. Eu, por outro lado, conseguirei lembrar só relances do que estamos vivendo agora, fora dos confins da carne, se lembrar de alguma coisa. _

A tristeza que Nathan sentiu não era só sua. Ele ergueu o olhar e encontrou o olhar abatido do seu pai. Acostumado a encontrar ali feições inexpressivas, era fascinante ver – e sentir – todas aquelas emoções vindo do bruxo sempre tão guardado, e Nathan foi prontamente lembrado daquela manhã na ala hospitalar, quando se sentiu triste por não ser capaz de sentir os carinhos do pai no seu rosto e mão. Como se tivesse dito aquilo em voz alta, dedos tocaram seu rosto, levando os cabelos para trás.

Com as duas mãos descansando nos ombros de Nathan, Severo disse:

— _Eu sinto muito, meu menino._

Pelo que seu pai pedia perdão, não ficou claro. Nathan se deixou absorver pelas emoções envolventes e sentiu os ombros sendo apertados afetivamente antes de ser solto.

— _Precisamos reverter o feitiço. Você disse que o livro onde o aprendeu está com um de seus amigos. Quem era mesmo?_

— _Kevin_ — respondeu. _— O _Anima Codex_ está no malão do Kevin._

— _Eu provavelmente não me lembrarei de muito desta conversa quando meu corpo acordar._ — Nathan tentou interromper e dizer que ele podia pedir aos fantasmas para ajudá-los a se comunicarem, mas seu pai ergueu uma mão e continuou urgentemente: _— Isso é importante, Nathan, por favor, escute. Meu corpo está acordando neste exato momento. Levará alguns minutos até que ele acorde completamente. É importante que eu me lembre pelo menos de onde procurar pelo livro, e eis o que eu preciso que faça._ — Ele se levantou do sofá. _— Siga-me_ — comandou, e saiu por uma porta fechada.

Nathan atravessou a porta que agora ele sabia que levava ao quarto do seu pai. Olhou em volta; nunca pensou sobre como era o quarto do Prof. Snape, e mesmo assim, ele ficou surpreso. A cama dominava o cômodo, e as cores leves das cortinas – um verde musgo – eram algo que Nathan não esperava do homem sempre trajado em preto. Havia um tapete que parecia macio numa cor creme meio suja do lado da cama, onde ele encontrou a alma do dono do quarto em pé. Ele parecia divertido, mas o momento durou pouco.

— _Você terá tempo para olhar o quarto mais tarde, agora eu preciso que você venha aqui._

Nathan obedeceu. Ele se aproximou da cama e só então desviou sua atenção da alma para sua habitual sustentadora. O corpo do seu pai descansava pacificamente sob um edredom volumoso, os lábios estavam entreabertos e o nariz era ainda mais proeminente deste ângulo.

— _Preciso voltar para dentro_ — a alma lhe disse. _— Faça como eu digo. Fale com o meu corpo sobre onde encontrar o livro. Repita até que eu esteja acordado e talvez eu me lembre. Estendeu?_

— _Não preci– _

— _Comece agora, Nathan._

Nathan ficou desconcertado com a interrupção, mas fez como era dito e começou a dizer ao seu pai onde o livro estava.

— _O livro está no malão do Kevin._

— _Diga como uma ordem, Nathan._ — A alma do seu pai se posicionava na cama_. — Diga para eu procurar o livro com o Kevin._

Nathan observou fascinado quando a alma do seu pai ajustou sua parte de baixo no corpo deitado ali na cama.

— _Peça o livro para o Kevin_ – disse.

— _Continue_ — a alma instruiu.

— _Peça o livro para o Kevin_ — ele repetiu, depois de novo e de novo. A alma se deitou sobre o corpo, desaparecendo completamente, e Nathan chegou mais perto do homem e continuou a entoar:

— _Peça o livro para o Kevin. Peça o livro para o Kevin._

Um par de olhos negros se abriu tão de repente que a respiração de Nathan se prendeu na garganta, num ofego entalado. Seu pai olhou diretamente para ele, e por um momento, Nathan pensou que ele podia vê-lo. Essa suposição logo se provou errada quando seu pai piscou e olhou fixamente para as cortinhas verdes claras sobre ele. O homem respirou fundo e se mexeu, deslocando o edredom. Nathan deu um passo para trás quando seu pai se sentou cama, alongando o pescoço. Quando ele se levantou, era o estritamente rígido Prof. Snape que Nathan reconheceria mesmo usando uma camisola.

Nathan já sentia saudades da alma liberta de seu pai.

* * *

**N.A.:** E assim Nathan conheceu o verdadeiro Severo Snape. Espero que tenham gostado. :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** O livro é encontrado, e eles trabalham no contra-feitiço.


	27. Capítulo 27: Trabalhando Juntos

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**A/N:** Capítulo vinte e sete! O livro é encontrado, e eles trabalham no contra-feitiço.

* * *

**Capítulo 27: Trabalhando Juntos**

Severo dormira mal. As poucas horas que devotara ao descanso foram perturbadas por sonhos sobre coisas que ainda o perturbavam pela manhã. Ele sonhara com o filho, e as imagens soltas que conseguia juntar não tranqüilizavam sua mente. Severo estava acostumado à pressão de tirar o sono, mas isso era de certa forma diferente. Ele não ficava tão preocupado assim desde os "dias de Potter".

De banho tomado e em vestes limpas, ele entrou na sala de estar e olhou para a mesa coberta de livros no canto. De certa forma, ele sabia que voltar para aqueles textos era inútil. Olhar em volta - para todos os livros ali - tinha o mesmo efeito. Havia um peso em sua mente lhe dizendo que a resposta não estava naqueles livros. Eles precisavam de algo que não poderia ser encontrada na sala.

Talvez recorrer a palavras impressas não fosse a resposta afinal. Só que...

_A resposta deveria estar num livro em algum lugar_, e a voz em sua mente soava estranhamente como a da Granger.

Quando foi que ele começara a dar ouvidos para o que a mulher dizia? Fazia sentindo, entretanto, mesmo que fosse apenas um sentimento forte que lhe dava certeza disso. Aquele mesmo sentimento lhe dizia que o livro em questão não estava ali.

Onde, então? A biblioteca era a escolha óbvia, e Severo ficou feliz porque discordaria daquela vozinha feminina que sugerira aquilo em sua mente desta vez. Ele tinha uma idéia diferente de onde: a cena do crime.

A resposta seria encontrada dentro da Torre da Grifinória. Ele não questionou porque a Torre era importante; ele não tinha certeza se entendia também. O que ele não sabia era que estaria questionando um par de grifinórios assim que colocasse os olhos neles.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan observava, em expectativa, seu pai passar pelo que ele supunha ser os rituais matinais dele. O relógio na mureta da lareira lhe dizia que era cedo demais para o café da manhã no Salão Principal, e também fez Nathan pensar se seu pai sempre estava em pé uma hora dessas.

O jeito que o homem olhou para os livros na mesa disse ao Nathan que esta não era uma manhã comum para o Prof. Snape. Nathan queria acreditar que seu pai estava acordado mais cedo por preocupação com ele, e estava conseguindo. Era infinitamente mais fácil aceitar que seu pai se importava com ele depois dos eventos da noite anterior.

Será que o Prof. Snape se lembraria do que se passou entre eles? Será que ele vai encontrar o livro no malão do Kevin? Talvez Nathan devesse ir atrás de um fantasma, mas até mesmo a idéia de andar pelo castelo inteiro à procura de um disposto a ouvi-lo era desanimador. Provavelmente levaria menos tempo esperar até o café da manhã e ver se seu pai abordaria seus amigos.

O tempo passou num silêncio impaciente, com o Nathan observando seu pai e incapaz de reviver seu encontro com a alma do homem. Observou e comparou o agora com o então, procurando sinais de que a alma atenciosa estava de fato dentro da casca austera. Num segundo – ou talvez fosse num terceiro ou quarto olhar – a névoa escondendo os sentimentos do Prof. Snape não parecia tão densa. Os olhos estavam mais vivos enquanto olhavam para o fogo, os gestos mais humanos enquanto manipulava uma xícara de chá. Talvez sempre fora dessa forma, só que Nathan nunca notara antes.

Talvez.

Imagens que Nathan banira da mente, de sonhos que não tinha mais, estavam lá, não rogados, trazidos de volta por seu coração esperançoso. Ele se sentiu menor, uma criança segurando a mão do pai enquanto andavam até o parque. Uma mão que Nathan não lembraria mais fechada em punhos de lívida raiva, mas acariciando de leve o couro de uma capa de livro. Ele podia sentir o carinho como se fosse de fato na pele da própria mão.

Talvez.

No espaço brilhando seu vazio na luz do fogo – nunca quente o suficiente – Nathan podia se ver. Ele se juntaria ao pai para ler à noite, e quando as letras impressas se embaralhassem, Nathan emprestaria seu calor às coxas do pai ao descansar a cabeça ali. Logo a mão estaria de volta, e Nathan já conseguia senti-la – uma lembrança de seu encontro com a liberdade. Talvez ele revivesse aquilo um dia.

Talvez.

Mesmo que o dia não fosse hoje ou amanhã, Nathan sentia vontade de esperar novamente. Os sonhos poderiam voltar, não mais proibidos, e da próxima vez que ele sonhasse, Nathan saberia que era real e possível.

A espera imediata de Nathan acabou com aquela promessa quando seu pai se levantou e pegou sua capa preta, preparando-se para deixar os aposentos. Eles se dirigiriam ao Salão Principal, e Nathan esperava que seu pai procurasse o Kevin. Nathan já não desejava ou tinha motivos para ficar fora da vida material. Mais do que nunca, eles precisavam do livro.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo não pretendia sair tão cedo para o café da manhã, mas esperar inutilmente em seus aposentos não ajudava a trazer seu filho de volta. Tempo à toa inundava sua mente com pensamentos, e quanto mais ele considerava, mais ele sentia certeza de que sua decisão em procurar respostas na Torre da Grifinória. Lupin não o procurara no dia anterior, e aquilo irritava Severo imensamente. O professor de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas certamente investigara sua Casa, Severo sabia, mesmo que ele não tivesse se sentido obrigado a esclarecê-lo das descobertas ainda.

A não ser que Lupin tenha se reportado à Granger ao invés disso, embora isso não fosse nenhuma melhora. Porque se ele o fizera, isso significava que a Granger não achou conveniente compartilhar o conhecimento com ele. Ela usaria conhecimento como forma de vingança? Severo sabia que sim, embora a possibilidade desse ser o caso agora se provou falsa pelas próprias palavras dela de que não reteria informações referentes ao bem estar do Nathan.

Lupin era o idiota, então.

Severo não precisava da ajuda deles para conseguir a informação que precisava. Ele poderia muito bem adquirir suas próprias respostas dos garotos. Ele foi um dos primeiros a chegar no Salão Principal e tinha toda a refeição para esperar por suas fontes. Apenas Hagrid ocupava a Mesa Principal quando ele tomou seu lugar costumeiro e varreu o salão ainda vazio em sua maior parte.

Esperar pelo momento propício teria sido menos penoso sem a companhia indesejável de seus colegas.

— Alguma alteração nas condições do Sr. Granger, Severo? — Minerva perguntou.

— Você foi informada de alguma alteração? — Severo devolveu a questão, depois tomou um golinho da xícara de café que ele pretendia fazer durar até os grifinórios chegarem.

— Um simples não já seria suficiente.

— Não houve alteração. — Antes que Minerva pudesse continuar com o papo furado, Severo acrescentou: — E não, a Papoula não pode transferi-lo para o St. Mungus.

— O que a Hermione tem a dizer sobre o assunto? — Minerva perguntou.

— Ela também não vai concordar com a transferência — Severo assegurou, agora franzindo a testa.

— Ela pode responder por si mesma, obrigada — a pessoa em questão interveio. Granger tomou o lugar do outro lado dele antes de acrescentar: — Se não encontrarmos uma forma de acordar o Nathan até o fim do dia, eu mesma contatarei St. Mungos.

— E arriscará a vida dele fazendo isso. É uma decisão bem razoável, especialmente vindo da própria mãe dele. — Ele podia sentir o gosto das palavras sarcásticas se misturando com o sabor amargo do café.

— Você fez algum progresso?

A pergunta o irritou. Não só porque ela propositalmente ignorou seu comentário, mas também porque ela já sabia a resposta. O que ele poderia ter descoberto desde que eles se despediram tarde da noite ontem?

Ele podia ver que a atitude dela não melhorara muito da tarde anterior. Desde que ela começara a gritar com ele pelo simples motivo dele desempenhar seu papel de pai do Nathan, Granger vinha tentando magoá-lo com o que ela achava que eram palavras mordazes a cada oportunidade que ela tinha. Será que ela o culpava pelo que acontecera? Se esse era o caso, ela estava completamente enganada. Se estava procurando por um bode expiatório para a doença do filho deles, ela deveria estar culpando o Lupin. Aquilo o lembrou...

— O Lupin falou com você? — ele a perguntou.

— Ele deveria?

— Lobisomem imprestável — ele xingou.

— Ele me encontrou na biblioteca quando eu estava coletando todas aquelas informações inúteis ontem.

Severo não apreciou o sarcasmo barato e deixou o sentimento transparecer pelos seus olhos.

— Ele estava bem aflito por não poder fazer mais para ajudar. Ele pediu desculpas por deixar o Nathan se machucar quando era o responsável pela proteção dele, mas eu lhe garanti que ele não era o único responsável. Eu não esperaria que ele olhasse o Nathan o tempo todo. Havia outros que alegavam fazer isso, de qualquer forma.

Ele demonstrou apenas desdém às acusações abertas dela. Severo não daria a ela a satisfação de uma cena no Salão Principal, mas também não a deixaria sair impune por acusá-lo pelo que aconteceu.

— Grifinórios são famosos por sua irresponsabilidade — foi o seu comentário. Ele se certificou que ela entendeu a ameaça intrincada em suas palavras.

Ela teve a audácia de bufar.

— Que seja, Severo.

Sua atenção estava então nos alunos entrando no salão, mas do canto dos olhos, Severo podia ver a Granger virando a xícara e dando mordidas apressadas no que quer que estivesse no prato dela. Não o surpreendeu quando ela se levantou para sair, ainda bem, exatamente quando suas testemunhas em potencial cruzavam o pórtico. Quando ele também se levantou, Granger interpretou mal sua intenção.

— Eu não preciso que me escolte.

Sentiu prazer em bufar antes de deixá-la para trás sem um olhar de relance a caminho da Mesa da Grifinória. Lá chegando, ele parou apenas a tempo suficiente para dizer:

— Sr. Brown e Sr. Wood, uma palavrinha no meu escritório. Vocês têm quinze minutos.

Se algum fantasma estivesse prestando atenção a meninos dormindo naquele dia, seria testemunha do sorriso enorme que radiava amor suficiente para ser denominado um abraço etéreo. O fantasma em questão talvez ficasse até curioso para seguir o rastro de esperança que estranhamente acompanhava os grifinórios para dentro das masmorras naquela manhã.

~o0oOo0o~

Ele se colocou rígido na cadeira e observou os meninos se aproximarem de sua mesa com o cuidado que seu olhar firme pedia.

— O que realmente aconteceu naquela torre? — Severo perguntou assim que os grifinórios pararam na sua frente.

Eles se entreolharam, irritando Severo com o silêncio hesitante deles.

— Estou esperando — ele apressou.

— Eu não sei, professor — Wood respondeu.

— E você, Sr. Brown? — Severo incitou. — Importa-se em me dizer o que aconteceu?

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu, professor.

Os meninos se encolheram quando Severo rosnou.

— Vocês vão me dizer o que acontecendo, querendo ou não, então eu sugiro que comecem a falar.

— Nós realmente não sabemos, professor. — A voz de Wood tinha um tom de angústia. — Quando subimos para o dormitório, o Nathan já estava na cama. Eu só descobri que tinha algo de errado de manhã.

— Vocês não estavam juntos? — Severo quis saber, surpreso por seu filho estar na cama antes dos amigos. Depois Severo percebeu que não sabia nada sobre a rotina do filho na sala comunal.

— Nathan foi dormir mais cedo naquela noite — Wood, novamente, respondeu.

— Por quê? — Severo demandou.

Silêncio.

— Eu perguntei, por quê? — Severo entoou gravemente.

— Ele estava chateado, professor — Wood, mais uma vez, respondeu. Brown continuava quieto.

— Eu vou ter que continuar perguntando, ou vocês vão me dizer o que aconteceu antes que eu perca a minha paciência?

Wood engoliu seco; Brown permaneceu em silêncio, com o ar grave.

— O Malfoy aprontou para ele, professor — Brown finalmente disse. — Ele desafiou o Nathan a entrar na Sessão Restrita da biblioteca, sabendo que ele se meteria em encrenca se alguém o pegasse ali. No momento em que o Nathan entrou, o Malfoy correu para chamar a Madame Pince.

Severo estreitou os olhos.

— Mas ninguém foi pego, ou eu já estaria sabendo desta estupidez uma hora dessas — ele colocou, com raiva crescendo e o fazendo querer gritar detenções naquele exato momento. Como o Nathan podia se deixar levar pelo Devon mais uma vez, depois de todos os avisos que deu a ele... a eles? Sentia vontade de chacoalhar ambos. Ao invés disso, ele se concentrou na tarefa em mãos, olhando feio para os dois meninos que tinha em sua presença. — Qual foi o desafio?

Brown trocou de pé, mas Wood respondeu:

— Nathan tinha que trazer um livro, professor.

— Que livro? — Severo insistiu.

Wood olhou para o Brown como se pedindo suporte; Brown olhava para tudo menos para os dois bruxos na sala. Severo soube que havia chegado ao coração da situação.

— Onde está o livro? — ele perguntou.

Brown ficou tenso e Wood olhou fixamente para os pés.

— Sr. Brown, eu quero esse livro aqui AGORA!

Os dois meninos pularam com o último comando.

— Mexam-se! — ele vociferou, e eles finalmente obedeceram, saindo a passos apressados com a promessa de voltarem num instante.

Ele suspirou. Um livro da Sessão Restrita... O que o Nathan estava pensando? Até ver que livro era, Severo não podia ter certeza, mas estava quase certo de que o que amaldiçoava seu filho vinha dali. Um livro de Arte das Trevas, muito provavelmente, e Severo só podia esperar que fosse algo que ele conseguisse reverter.

Ele não queria pensar no que aconteceria se ele não conseguisse.

Severo apertou os olhos, sentindo uma tristeza que ele não deixava reinar sobre a sua raiva com freqüência. Ele talvez entendesse melhor que o arrependimento opressor que dominava seus sentimentos se pudesse ver o menino em pé ao seu lado, com uma mão pairando sobre sua cabeça baixa.

~o0oOo0o~

Andy e Kevin voltaram com o _Anima Codex_, e a detenção que eles ganharam por escondê-lo para começo de conversa – acompanhada pela perca de quarenta pontos pela Grifinória – não surpreendeu, dado os lábios retorcidos e a testa franzida que os encontrou para a entrega do livro. Espantoso, entretanto, era o olhar de apreensão que seu pai dispensava ao livro de Artes das Trevas agora que os meninos se foram. A ansiedade de Nathan aumentou.

Por um momento, o Prof. Snape apenas olhou fixamente para o livro na mesa, parecendo perdido em pensamentos, e sua expressão fez Nathan enxergar, uma vez mais, um vislumbre da alma que ele sabia que residia no interior. Os olhos de seu pai estavam quase vitrificados, e Nathan almejava ver quais os pensamentos que passavam pela mente dele, entender por que tinha vontade de abraçar e confortar o homem ao seu lado, revertendo seus papéis esta manhã.

Os dois se assustaram com o som da porta, abrindo para dar passagem à sua mãe. Ela parou quando os viu – não, só ao seu pai – na sala.

— Desculpa, eu achei que já estaria na sala de aula agora — ela se desculpou pela invasão não anunciada.

— Como eu deveria estar — seu pai, de volta às feições de sempre, disse. Ele se levantou, recolhendo as coisas, e com elas, o _Anima Codex_. Quando Nathan tinha certeza que o Prof. Snape se aproximaria da mãe com a notícia, ele simplesmente passou por ela e saiu, levando com ele o único meio de ajudá-la a descobrir uma maneira de trazer o Nathan de volta.

— _Ei!_ — Nathan protestou. Se ele tinha aulas para dar, o Prof. Snape deveria ter deixado o livro com a sua mãe, pelo menos pela manhã.

Sua indignação não fez nada para impedir a cena acontecendo em sua frente, e Nathan estava prestes a mais uma manhã fora do corpo. Pensou em procurar um fantasma, mas depois desistiu da idéia. O que ele precisava era de alguém estudando aquele livro o mais rápido possível, e se o Prof. Snape o levara, talvez fosse o que ele planejasse fazer. Deixando sua mãe que não desconfiava de nada com os livros inúteis dela, Nathan se dirigiu à sala de aula de Poções, onde a esperança residia no momento.

~o0oOo0o~

— Cinco pontos, Sr. Riley — Severo disse. Ele designara a poção mais rápida que um aluno do primeiro ano poderia preparar, e ainda assim os cabeças-ocas cometiam erros inimagináveis e o atrasavam.

Ele trouxera o livro com ele, mas não ousara abri-lo numa sala de aula cheia de alunos. Este era o tipo de texto que ninguém deveria confiar. Estes textos das Trevas nunca deveriam ter chegado às mãos do seu filho. Magia da alma... Isso não podia ser boa coisa.

Se o Severo fosse um bruxo inferior, ele admitiria que era pior do que apenas _não ser uma boa coisa_. Uma alma adulterada...

Severo não pensaria em Dementadores.

Severo não pensaria no Lorde das Trevas.

Um arrepio lhe correu a espinha indiferente à sua vontade de não pensar no passado. Ele precisava se livrar dos alunos, já que sentia que o tempo era da maior importância agora, mais do que antes.

— Vocês têm vinte minutos para terminar a poção e dar o fora daqui — ele disse à classe, dando as costas para eles e indo em direção à sua mesa na frente da sala.

— Vinte minutos? Mas isso não é suficiente!

Severo ouviu aquele protesto e cerrou os dentes, girando para encontrar seu afilhado com um olhar de desprezo no rosto.

— Cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina, Sr. Malfoy — disse sem nem piscar, depois acrescentou: — e uma detenção.

Devon não foi o único a ofegar na sala.

— Mas, Tio...

— Outros cinco pontos a menos para a Sonserina, Sr. Malfoy — Severo cortou o menino antes que ele pudesse protestar. Depois do que descobrira mais cedo, ouvir a voz do afilhado sem culpá-lo pelo que estava acontecendo com seu filho se tornara um desafio. Severo sabia que ele não era o único culpado, mas não mudava o fato dele ser culpado assim mesmo.

Severo deveria ter colocado um fim nessa rivalidade imatura estúpida antes. Se ele soubesse que chegaria a isso, ele o teria feito.

O que estava acontecendo com a alma do seu filho...?

O tempo parecia passar mais devagar quando deveria fazer o contrário. Severo voltou à mesa, e assim que seu tempo estipulado fora alcançado, ele expulsou os alunos do primeiro ano da sala de aula e se preparou para sair imediatamente depois deles.

— Tio Severo.

Ele rosnou. O menino trocou de pé, mas manteve a posição, esperando ser endereçado.

— O quê? — Severo falou rispidamente, não querendo mais nada além de livrar-se do atraso incômodo.

— Você falou sério quando disse detenção? — seu afilhado teve a temeridade de perguntar.

— Você já me ouviu dizer detenção e não estar falando sério? — Severo retrucou, estreitando os olhos.

— Nunca... — Devon disse, o instinto sonserino urgindo-o a acrescentar tardiamente: — senhor.

Quando Severo se virou para sair novamente, o menino insistiu:

— Mas por quê?

Severo olhou feio para ele por sobre o ombro.

— Por ser um moleque egoísta e mimado e desobedecer ao seu padrinho e, assim, colocar a vida do meu filho em risco. E agora que eu tive tempo para reconsiderar, você está em detenção todos os dias começando hoje à noite até eu bem entender. — Ele manteve o olhar no rosto do menino apenas tempo suficiente para vê-lo perder toda a cor, depois se virou e saiu.

~o0oOo0o~

Se outro garoto, que também estava na sala, pudesse perder cor, ele o teria feito. Nathan olhava boquiaberto para a porta que seu pai usara para sair, sem acreditar em seus olhos e ouvidos etéreos. O Prof. Snape dera ao Malfoy detenções sem fim? Ainda mais por sua causa! Um coração que não poderia ser real ameaçava pular pela boca.

Um fungado alto lembrou Nathan de que ele não estava sozinho na sala de aula. Virou-se para ver o Malfoy esfregando os olhos com a mão, visivelmente para limpar as lágrimas. Malfoy estava chorando.

— _Quem está chorando agora_? — ele tirou sarro, sabendo que o loiro não podia ouvi-lo. _— Ele é o meu pai, não o seu!_

Nathan achou que tinha o direito de sentir-se jubiloso com a visão do inimigo chorando, mas não se sentia. Insistiu:

— _O quanto é bom ouvir que decepção você é?_

Novamente, nenhuma alegria quando as palavras saíram. Nathan franziu a testa para o menino que fungava e respondeu sua própria pergunta: era horrível ouvir que era uma decepção. Sua mente o levou até Harry, seu padrinho, e Nathan não conseguiu imaginar como seria horrível ouvir aquilo dele; como fora horrível ouvir aquilo do seu pai...

Nathan decidiu deixar a sala antes que começasse a sentir pena do Malfoy. Aquilo já seria demais.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione foi desviada de suas quietas anotações quando Severo entrou no laboratório.

— Fico feliz que você tenha voltado. Precisamos começar algumas poções imediatamente — ela lhe disse.

— Esqueça — ele respondeu.

Hermione ficou boquiaberta, franzindo a testa à sua recusa.

— Escute aqui, Severo. Se você...

— A alma dele foi mexida — ele anunciou e manteve aqueles olhos escuros nos dela.

Muitas perguntas passaram por sua mente no período curto de alguns segundos, mas nenhum encontrou voz. Ela encarou Severo, atônita, até sua boca se mover e articulou um baixo e sussurrado:

— Alma?

— Isso estava em posse dele. — Ele mostrou-lhe um livro. — Então, se me dá licença, eu preciso do meu laboratório.

Ela desviou os olhos rapidamente do livro para o rosto de Severo.

— Dê-me esse livro, Severo.

— Você não terá uso para ele. As Artes das Trevas são...

— _Accio livro_! — Hermione disse, e o livro deixou as mãos de Severo e voou para as dela. Antes que ela pudesse abri-lo, entretanto, Severo tinha as mãos nele, segurando-o fechado.

— Perdeu os poucos neurônios que tinha? — ele rosnou. — Solte o livro neste instante!

— Solte, Severo.

Se ele achava que ia tirar o livro dela, estava muito enganado. Uma guerra de olhares se seguiu, até que ele suspirou, ainda segurando um lado do livro.

— Está bem, você não precisa sair enquanto eu o examino.

— Se acha que pode me descartar, você não me conhece nenhum pouco.

— Granger, você não pode simplesmente abrir um livro de Artes das Trevas sem examiná-lo com relação a maldições e azarações primeiro, como você deveria saber. O que está afetando o Nathan... Mas que inferno!

Severo soltou o livro, balançando a mão para dissipar a dor que Hermione sabia que ele deveria estar sentindo depois da azaração não verbal. Sem esperar pela resposta ofensiva dele – certa de que viria – ela abriu o livro. Aquilo pareceu fazê-lo parar o avanço por apenas segundo antes de tentar tirar o livro dela novamente.

— Eu ainda estou inteira, Severo. Nunca achei que você fosse um covarde, então pare de agir como um — ela o repreendeu, segurando o livro fora do alcance dele.

— E o seu vasto conhecimento das Artes das Trevas lhe garantia que nada aconteceria quando você abrisse esse livro, tenho certeza. Pare de ser infantil e comece a pensar antes de agir, ó _corajosa_ grifinória! — ele desdenhou. — Você vai acabar numa cama ao lado do Nathan; ou pior, vai me levar para lá com você!

Severo continuou a observá-la gravemente, parecendo não perceber o que tinha insinuado. Hermione corou e desviou o olhar, tentando esconder os pensamentos – uma esperança juvenil. Na verdade, ele estava certo sobre seu comportamento infantil, mas aquilo não o isentava da parte dele na discussão.

— Quando você encontrou este livro? — ela perguntou, tentando mudar o assunto de volta para a questão em discussão. — E como você sabia que o Nathan estava com ele?

— Lupin não tem controle nenhum sobre os grifinórios ou qualquer conhecimento do que acontece na torre deles. O Nathan pegou o livro na Sessão Restrita e estava com ele na noite em que tudo isso aconteceu. Os amigos dele estavam escondendo este pequeno e _insignificante_ pedaço de informação. — Severo transpirava sarcasmo, e Hermione já sabia que esse era um mecanismo de defesa que ele usava com excelência.

Ignorando as acusações infundadas, ela perguntou: — Você disse que a alma dele foi mexida. Você tem certeza, ou está só supondo? — Hermione encontrou o olhar dele novamente, implicando que aceitaria sinceridade e nada mais.

— Espero que esteja errado — Severo disse, e Hermione mordeu o lábio inferior.

— Severo... — Hermione tentou, mas simplesmente não conseguiu expressar seus medos em palavras, com receio de que as transformasse em verdades ou tivesse uma confirmação.

— Eu sei — ele confirmou assim mesmo, modulando a voz de uma maneira quente que ela nunca ouvira antes. — Acho que já perdemos tempo demais discutindo. Deixe-me trabalhar no livro, Hermione.

_Ah, que bastardo de um sonserino!_

— Acho que você deveria trabalhar nas suas habilidades de persuasão ao invés disso, Severo; elas estão deficientes. Chamar-me de Hermione com essa sua voz de veludo não vai me fazer entregar o livro para você e deixá-lo livre para me azarar para fora daqui. — Ela corou novamente, mas desta vez sustentou o que esperava que fosse uma postura resoluta e continuou olhando fixamente para ele. Quando ele não negou a estratégia manipulativa, ela continuou: — Acho que somos perfeitamente capazes de trabalhar no livro juntos. Ambos queremos o Nathan bem, então eu não vejo por que não.

Hermione viu as sobrancelhas dele se aproximarem, depois não viu mais nada quando deu as costas para ele e foi até a bancada, colocando o livro aberto nela. Virou as páginas, procurando o sumário, e ouviu ele se aproximar, sentindo-o parar atrás dela.

— Parece que você está determinada a ser deliberadamente descuidada. Eu não me importo nem um pouco, porém você deveria estar pensando no Nathan quando age assim.

— Ele é tudo em que estou pensando. Você está quebrando a minha concentração. — Não era verdade, ela nem começara a ler ainda. Mesmo assim, isso o fez segurar a língua, e quando ela finalmente começou a ler, sua concentração foi de fato quebrada pelo som do banco raspando no chão de pedra e a voz irritada dele pedindo espaço e acesso ao livro. A boca de Hermione repuxou nos cantos, mas logo ela ficou séria com a gravidade da situação. A alma do Nathan estava... Ela nem conseguia pensar nas possibilidades, então abandonou os pensamentos pela racionalidade e estudou o livro com o Severo.

Um suspiro que nenhum deles podia ouvir soou na sala, e um menino que estava apenas meio ali subiu na beirada da bancada para observar os pais teimosos trabalharem juntos.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan andava de um lado para o outro em frente à bancada no laboratório de seu pai. Seus pais tinham revisado metade do livro, discutindo muitos aspectos dele, mas não o mais importante de todos. Eles ainda não sabiam o que estava errado com ele, mesmo já tendo lido o feitiço que ele usara. O Prof. Snape fora ao Salão Principal, sua mãe estava debruçada sobre o _Anima Codex_, e Nathan não sabia mais o que fazer.

Ele ainda andava de um lado para o outro quando um ponto brilhante chamou a atenção pelo canto do olho. Nathan parou abruptamente.

— _Mãe?_

Sua mãe virou para ele com o chamado, e Nathan assistiu com uma satisfação estranha quando ela ofegou e arregalou os olhos à visão dele.

— _Nathan!_ — Ela correu para abraçá-lo apertado. _— Nathan, meu pequeno Nathan _— ela murmurou com os lábios no alto da sua cabeça. _— Você está aqui. Você está mesmo aqui. _— Ela se afastou, movendo-se apenas à distância de um braço para olhá-lo da cabeça aos pés, virá-lo, e abraçá-lo apertado novamente. _— Inteiro, graças a Deus! Por um instante, pensei que você pudesse estar perdido, dividido e levado para longe de nós. _

Nathan devolveu o abraço com igual entusiasmo, sentindo o amor e o alívio dela fluir em espasmos de energia.

— _Mas não foi, certo? Você está inteiro, não está? _— ela perguntou, pegando sua cabeça entre as mãos gentilmente. Ela usou o dedão para limpar seu rosto das lágrimas de felicidade e alívio que escaparam seu olho. Nathan só conseguia assentir com a cabeça antes de ser abraçado apertado novamente, nunca reclamando. Desde seu inesperado encontro com a alma de seu pai na noite anterior, ele vinha antecipando um encontro com sua mãe ansiosamente, até mesmo ficando por perto e esperando que as almas dos pais sentissem sua ansiedade e encontrassem uma forma de levar seus corpos ao descanso e à liberdade.

— _Por que não volta para o seu corpo, então?_ — sua mãe perguntou a ele. Um nó ainda apertava sua garganta, e sua voz estava engasgada com a energia de suas lágrimas. _— Você não quer?_ — ela insistiu, e o tom fraco fez Nathan se agarrar a ela mais firmemente. _— Fale comigo, querido_ — ela implorou.

— _Mãe..._ — ele começou, mas não conseguiu seguir adiante.

— _Estou aqui, querido. A mamãe está aqui. _— Os braços dela ainda envolvendo-o significavam mais do que qualquer palavras. Nathan fechou os olhos, lembrando da noite anterior, quando seu pai o acalmara antes que ele conseguisse falar. Uma mão viajou das costas rumo a sua cabeça, onde ela pairou, como que contornando alguma coisa. _— Você ainda está conectado ao seu corpo. Por favor, volte para mim, meu bebê._

— _Eu quero_ — ele disse entre lágrimas.

Sua mãe o segurou gentilmente pelos braços, franzindo a testa na altura dos olhos dele.

— _Então por que você não volta? Aquele livro o machucou de alguma forma?_ — ela perguntou urgentemente. _— Eu não posso viver sem você, Nathan. Por favor..._

— _É o feitiço_ — ele lhe disse. _— Eu não consigo reverter o feitiço._

A testa se alisou, e determinação encheu os olhos dela.

— _A mamãe vai ajudá-lo, querido. Você sabe que feitiço que era?_

Sentindo-se como um garotinho de cinco anos e não se importando com isso, Nathan assentiu com a cabeça e se pôs a explicar o que tinha acontecido com ele. Ao final de sua narrativa ele sentia vontade de desculpar-se entre uma sentença e outra.

— _Eu não conseguia lhe contar porque eu não sabia como fazer me ouvir. Sinto muito, Mãe. Eu tentei explicar aos fantasmas, mas eles não entendiam. _

— _Tenho certeza que você tentou —_ ela o confortou, acariciando seu rosto enquanto o fazia, e depois colocou um beijo em sua testa, puxando-o para o peito dela novamente. _— Vai ficar tudo bem. Seu pai e eu vamos ajudá-lo a encontrar o caminho de volta. —_ As palavras tranqüilas e a compreensão dela o acalmaram mais do que qualquer coisa poderia porque ele acreditava nela. Nathan sabia que sua mãe faria o que fosse necessário para ficar tudo bem de novo, e eles tinham o que era necessário com eles.

— _Vocês têm o livro agora —_ ele concordou, assentindo com a cabeça e encontrando alguma força para mudar de posição nos braços dela quando a porta se abriu para olhar seu pai entrar na sala. Nathan ficou tenso quando o Prof. Snape se aproximou da forma adormecida de sua mãe. Ele saiu do abraço dela e fez menção de interrompê-lo. _— Não! Não acorde ela!_

— _Ele não vai fazer isso —_ sua mãe lhe garantiu, segurando o Nathan pela mão.

Nathan deixou sua mãe puxá-lo de volta para ela quando seu pai se sentou, deixando o corpo adormecido de lado. Ele suspirou, confortado, fechando os olhos; uma mão leve acariciava seus cabelos, e ele aproveitava o contato anteriormente negado. Nathan poderia jurar que a mão dela era quente, mesmo sendo intangível.

Eles permaneceram daquela maneira, envolvidos num silêncio intrigante. Nathan inclinou a cabeça para trás e encontrou a mãe observando o outro na sala. O Prof. Snape estava sentado do lado oposto ao da forma material dela, e embora ele segurasse o _Anima Codex_ aberto nas mãos, a única leitura que ele fazia era o das feições de Hermione.

— _Ele está tentando me achar —_ ela explicou.

Nathan levantou o olhar para ela, confuso.

— _Você está bem ali._

— _O exterior que ele pode ver facilmente, sim —_ ela disse suavemente _—, mas não o interior, e é isso que ele está tentando encontrar. — _Hermione tirou o cabelo de seus olhos e depois olhou para o professor novamente. _— Ele está quase entendendo... quase. A razão pode ser um obstáculo e tanto quando você está tão acostumado à sua segurança. Só o tempo pode ensinar os caminhos da integridade. —_ Ela olhou para o Nathan novamente. _— Ele está quase entendendo. —_ Ela sorriu, beijando sua testa de novo. A paz que Nathan sentiu curvou seus lábios, mesmo não sabendo por que ouvir aquelas palavras o fazia se sentir assim. Ele ainda sorria alegremente, contente em esquecer todo o resto por enquanto, quando sua mãe decidiu falar novamente.

— _Agora, está na hora de trabalharmos naquele contra-feitiço que você me falou, antes que eu acorde. Não sei por quanto tempo eu vou dormir numa posição tão desconfortável. —_ Sua mãe parecia aflita em lembrá-lo de que ela teria que ir embora, e Nathan suspirou.

Eles tentaram o contra-feitiço de várias maneiras e línguas, com diferentes movimentos e varinhas imateriais, mas nem mesmo sua mãe foi capaz de restaurá-lo à ordem. _— Por que não está funcionando? —_ ela murmurou consigo mesma.

Nathan também não sabia. Como um feitiço tão simples poderia ser tão difícil de reverter? Frustrado, ele se afastou de sua mãe para mais perto do pai. Talvez ele soubesse algo que eles não tentaram ainda. Por que ele não caia no sono também?

— _Deve haver alguma coisa a mais nesse feitiço que não estamos enxergando —_ sua mãe disse, aproximando-se do Prof. Snape pelo outro lado.

— _Você não consegue fazê-lo dormir? —_ Nathan perguntou.

Ela estendeu uma mão sobre os cabelos negos e longos de seu pai, e por um breve momento, o Prof. Snape fechou os olhos e inclinou a cabeça para trás como se estivesse se recostando no toque dela. Um suspiro profundo escapou-lhe, expondo o cansaço e talvez a vontade de estar com eles. Nathan acrescentou sua própria contribuição aos esforços de sua mãe, ou era o que ele pretendia com a mão que colocou no ombro de seu pai. O sorriso de sua mãe lhe disse que ele estava ajudando.

Os olhos abertos de seu pai diziam-lhe que não estava.

— _Eu não acho que ele vá se deixar levar comigo dormindo bem ali —_ sua mãe explicou. Ela afagou os cabelos e a testa do Prof. Snape uma, duas vezes, com o Nathan observando os movimentos calmantes até eles pararem. Ele levantou o olhar e encontrou ambos olhando para a forma adormecida quando ela se mexeu. Nathan sentiu um aperto no peito, procurando a alma da mãe por qualquer sinal de que ela estava desaparecendo de vista.

Ela saiu de perto do seu pai e simplesmente puxou o Nathan em seus braços, desculpando-se com o gesto e as ondas de tristeza que ele sentia com o abraço.

— _Nós descobriremos o que está de errado com o contra-feitiço. Não descansaremos até que esteja de volta conosco. —_ Ela o soltou, e Nathan a seguiu com olhos úmidos, observando-a se sentar na cadeira com o corpo dela, se curvar para frente e suspirar: _— Eu amo você — _e se misturar a ela mesma.

— Nathan! — ela disse, acordando assustada com que poderia apenas ser o pesadelo de deixá-lo.

— _Mãe... —_ Nathan soluçou.

~o0oOo0o~

O Barão Sangrento entrou no laboratório e flutuou por ali. As vezes que o fantasma visitava Severo eram apenas aquelas em que a Sonserina estava sob ameaça de destruição iminente. Ele suspirou e reconheceu a presença dele.

— O que posso fazer pelo senhor, Barão?

— Eu trago uma mensagem do seu filho, Professor.

— Nathan? — Granger perguntou, abandonando rapidamente tudo o que estava fazendo e aproximando-se do fantasma.

O Barão dispensou um olhar de soslaio para a mulher enquanto Severo se preparava para a mensagem – se um fantasma a trazia, isso significaria que...? O Barão Sangrento falou com Severo novamente:

— Ele não consegue acordar sozinho porque o contra-feitiço falhou.

Ele não conseguia acordar. O contra-feitiço falhou. Severo ouviu um soluço estrangulado.

— Qual é o feitiço que precisamos reverter? — ele perguntou, tentando manter a mente o mais racional possível.

— _Anima Libertas_ — o fantasma ofereceu.

Severo já lera sobre o feitiço no livro.

— Nós lemos sobre ele. Está naquele livro. Eu sei que li sobre ele — Granger tagarelou, correndo para o livro com mãos trêmulas e virando as páginas descuidosamente. — Onde está ele? _Onde_ está ELE!

Severo assistiu o desespero da mulher com os pensamentos correndo em sua mente. O contra-feitiço falhara.

— Se eu tivesse perguntas para o meu filho, você seria capaz de entregá-las a ele e voltar com as respostas? — Severo inquiriu.

— Ele está aqui — o fantasma lhe disse.

Algo flutuou no estômago de Severo, e ele não sabia se o sentimento era bom ou ruim. Granger deixou o livro novamente, perguntando urgentemente:

— O Nathan está aqui? Onde?

Quanto parecia que o Barão não responderia, a voz grave disse:

— Bem em a frente à senhora, madame.

Sem nem pensar, Severo olhou para o ponto em frente à mulher, esperando ver seu menino ali, acordado, mas o ar estava vazio. Ele olhou para a Granger, com uma mão estendida à frente, obviamente esperando o mesmo, e viu uma lágrima deslizar pelo rosto dela. A sensação em seu estômago se espalhou para o peito, e Severo se sentiu comprimido, fazendo-o lutar para permanecer focado e racional.

— Pergunte a ele por que o contra-feitiço falhou — ele se dirigiu ao fantasma novamente.

— Ele não sabe por que; simplesmente não funcionou, para ele ou para a mãe adormecida.

— Que mãe adormecida? — Granger conseguiu perguntar numa voz fraca.

O fantasma apenas olhou para ela, claramente medindo, e depois se virou para Severo novamente.

— Ela não se lembra dos sonhos. Seu filho não a considera responsável pelo fracasso por terem combinado que vocês continuariam procurando por alternativas.

Granger ofegou, mas Severo não tirou a atenção do fantasma. Havia informações críticas nas palavras dele, e Severo tinha que ser rápido para acessá-las. Seu coração retorcido não o deixava diminuir a velocidade do processo; ele apenas percebeu que seu filho podia ser alcançado no sono, pelos seus sonhos – imagens rápidas passaram do subconsciente para o consciente.

— Ele só pode ser alcançado através dos sonhos? — Severo quis saber.

— Ele está preso no sono. — Severo esperava mais, mas aquilo foi tudo que o fantasma ofereceu.

— Eu não pude ajudá-lo.

A dor nas palavras dela chamou a atenção de Severo. Granger olhava derrotada fixamente para o ponto onde o Barão dissera que o Nathan estava. As feições dela intensificaram os sentimentos em seu peito, fazendo-o dizer rispidamente: — Controle-se, mulher. — Ela olhou para ele, então, e seus olhares se encontraram – o dele segurando o dela com sua força. Granger inspirou uma última vez dolorosamente, estreitou os ombros e limpou os olhos e as bochechas. Ela não era a melhor das visões, mas era a Granger, ao menos.

— Como nós vamos ajudá-lo? — ela perguntou.

— Entendendo todas as implicações do feitiço e do contra-feitiço, listando o que pode ter dado errado.

Ela assentiu com a cabeça, retomando o lugar dela junto aos livros e pergaminhos, mas não bem voltando ao trabalho ainda, provavelmente perturbada demais com as notícias surpreendentes que o fantasma, que ainda pairava ali, trouxera.

— O senhor tem mais alguma informação para mim, Barão?

— Nenhuma relevante, Professor.

— E irrelevante? — Severo pensou em perguntar.

— Não lute contra o sono — o fantasma ofereceu, e era o que soava: um conselho. Severo inclinou a cabeça, aceitando-o antes de se juntar à Granger e trabalhar para ajudar o Nathan.

~o0oOo0o~

— _Obrigado_ — Nathan disse baixo e vagarosamente enquanto secava os olhos e o rosto numa imitação do gesto anterior de sua mãe.

O Barão Sangrento inclinou a cabeça, polidamente, antes de flutuar dali. Era como se a missão de Nathan tinha acabado de se completar com a partida do fantasma, e ele se sentiu drenado de suas energias, fraco e cansado. Andou a passos curtos até onde sua mãe estava e inclinou a cabeça sobre o ombro dela, observando seu pai tomar o assento ao lado deles.

O silêncio prevaleceu. Sua mãe olhava fixamente para o livro, provavelmente perdida em pensamentos. Seu pai apertava os olhos com os dedos, os olhos fechados.

— Você encontrou o feitiço?

Sua mãe permaneceu em silêncio às palavras suaves de seu pai, erguendo a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— _Anima Libertas_ — o Prof. Snape a instruiu.

Nathan tirou a cabeça do ombro da mãe quando este subiu e desceu com a respiração profunda que ela tomou antes de reabrir o livro. Enquanto ela virava as páginas, Nathan observava o rosto do pai; as sobrancelhas levemente franzidas no que Nathan entendeu como um sinal de determinação, a boca presa numa linha rígida. O som de pergaminho virando parou, e sua mãe começou a ler o livro, enchendo a sala com a voz carregada de tristeza, que ficou entrecortada a medida que as palavras ficaram mais Trevosas em conteúdo.

— É um feitiço simples. — A objetividade de seu pai quebrou o tom emotivo demais de sua mãe. — Por que o contra-feitiço não foi efetivo? — ele perguntou.

Por longos minutos, Nathan se juntou à mãe na contemplação silenciosa das palavras do pai.

— Ele só tem onze anos — sua mãe disse.

— Ele tem doze, e eu não acho que isso seja relevante — seu pai descartou, e o fato dele ter corrigido sua idade fez Nathan relaxar a expressão tensa.

— Ele é um aluno do primeiro ano, Severo. Claro que é relevante! Como você espera que ele seja capaz de reverter esse feitiço sozinho, como esse maldito livro diz que ele tem que fazer? Ele é só uma criança, e estamos falando de magia das Trevas, Severo. Magia das Trevas! — Ela abanou o livro no ar, e depois o soltou como se a tivesse queimado, fazendo Nathan recuar um passo e olhar para o pai, esquecendo a quem ele suplicava ajuda para confortar a mãe. Para sua surpresa, a alma emergiu na expressão afetuosa nos olhos dele por apenas um momento, mas tempo suficiente para fazer Nathan suplicar novamente com os próprios olhos.

— Granger — o homem chamou. Sua mãe não pareceu ter ouvido. — Hermione — ele chamou novamente, agora usando o primeiro nome dela. Ela focou os olhos nele. — Não é relevante — o homem insistiu. Nathan assistia com antecipação os pais olhando fixamente um para o outro, sem saber o que aconteceria depois.

— Desculpa — sua mãe se desculpou, retomando o assento. Nathan suspirou, aliviado.

— Ele não é um bruxo formado, mas ele executou o feitiço, então deveria ser capaz de executar o contra-feitiço — o Prof. Snape continuou.

— O que estou tentando dizer é que ele é um iniciante em Feitiços. Apenas recentemente ele aprendeu como levitar objetos. O fato de ele ter executado o feitiço corretamente uma vez não significa que ele o dominou — sua mãe insistiu, e a calma dela diminuiu a mágoa que Nathan sentiu com a falta de fé dela em seu potencial.

— Vamos descobrir — seu pai disse a ela, pegando o livro descartado e saindo em direção à porta, varinha em mão.

Nathan foi atrás do pai, apreensivo, e foi seguido de perto pela mãe.

— O que você vai fazer? — Ela perguntou o que Nathan também queria saber.

— Vou executar o feitiço, oras.

— Em quem? — ela perguntou, refletindo a urgência que Nathan sentia. Seu pai parou na porta para o escritório, virando-se para encarar os dois – ela – fazendo o silêncio responder por ele.

E respondeu.

— Não — sua mãe disse, colocando em palavras o que Nathan não conseguia —, você não vai usar o feitiço em si mesmo; eu não vou deixar.

Nathan observou o pai, querendo que ele concordasse, mas também querendo que ele executasse o feitiço e se juntasse a ele. Poderia acabar mal; poderia trancar seu pai para fora do corpo também. Seria ruim, mas Nathan não estaria mais sozinho – a alma do pai estaria com ele. Era ruim; Nathan era um menino ruim e egoísta, mas não conseguia se conter. Não que ele tivesse algum peso na decisão do que o pai iria realmente fazer, mas ele se decepcionaria se o pai cedesse ao desejo de sua mãe.

— Severo... — ela implorou, provavelmente interpretando a expressão dele como decisão. — Eu... Você não pode...

— Posso, e vou.

— E se não funcionar... — Sua mãe deixou seu lado e se aproximou de seu pai. — Eu ficarei sem o Nathan _e_ você?

Nathan também não queria que sua mãe fosse deixada sozinha. Egoisticamente, entretanto, pensou que ela poderia sempre se juntar a eles deste lado do mundo.

* * *

**N.A.:** Esta é a primeira parte de um capítulo que ficou grande demais para ser publicado de uma vez só. Isso significa que eu publicarei o próximo capítulo assim que terminar de traduzi-lo. :0)

**No próximo capítulo... **Um conflito entre o professor e o pai, e Nathan acorda.


	28. Capítulo 28: Ensinando e Aprendendo

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** BastetAzazis – muito obrigada!

**N. A.:** Capítulo vinte e oito! Um conflito entre o professor e o pai, e Nathan acorda.

* * *

**Capítulo 28: Ensinando e Aprendendo**

Severo não sabia como reagir à preocupação óbvia dela.

— Trabalharemos através dos fantasmas. Serei capaz de passar informações que o Nathan não pode — ele disse, tranqüilizando-a desajeitadamente.

Ela lançou os braços ao redor dele antes que ele pudesse predizer as ações dela. Estranhamente, ele se sentiu apoiado pelo gesto, aumentando o desconcerto do momento para ele. Severo queria estar enlaçado pelos braços dela – porque eram os dela – ao mesmo tempo em que não queria – porque eram os dela. Misericordiosamente, pesarosamente, ela se afastou.

— Fique com a cara fechada o quanto quiser — ela lhe disse, e somente então ele percebeu que estava franzindo a testa —, não muda o fato de que eu me preocupo com você. Vá se acostumando. — Correndo uma mão pelo seu braço, ela agarrou o livro em sua mão. Ele não soltou, nem mesmo com o arrepio que o toque dela provocou. — Onde vamos fazer isso? Uma cama parece apropriado. Nos seus aposentos ou nos meus?

Ele puxou a mão para longe da dela, tentando se virar e esconder a cor começando a aparecer e esquentando seu rosto contra a sua vontade. Sua boca ficou seca de repente. Ele limpou a garganta, decidido a dizer algo para cobrir seus pensamentos corrompidos, quando ouviu um "Oh!". Severo fechou os olhos.

— Severo, eu não quis dizer...

_Merlin tenha piedade _— ele pensou.

— Meu Deus, isso é embaraçoso. Certo, nos aposentos de ninguém. A Ala Hospitalar tem camas; o Nathan está lá.

Severo empalideceu com o pensamento em seu filho – a alma do menino ainda estava provavelmente na sala, ouvindo a isso. Palavras não consertariam as coisas, então ele saiu a passos largos sem um olhar de relance para trás.

Ela seguiu, é claro, mas em silêncio, pelo menos. Mulher impossível. Se ele pudesse confiar em mais alguém para ajudá-lo com o Nathan, ele a teria azarado por... por... _tocá-lo_, por se importar com _ele_.

Ele parou abruptamente em frente à cama onde o corpo de seu filho descansava e esqueceu-se da mulher e de seus sentimentos imediatamente. Observando o rosto sem cor do menino, a mensagem do Barão ficou vívida, as palavras no livro mais significativas. Severo apertou sua varinha com mais força.

— Se eu não estiver consciente em meia hora, ache um fantasma — ele disse à Granger.

Ele estava se sentando em uma cama próxima quando a voz dela o fez estremecer.

— Severo... — Ele olhou para ela pela primeira vez desde o abraço desajeitado deles. — Diga a ele o quanto eu o amo. — Ele viu no brilho dos olhos dela o amor que ela sentia pelo filho deles e foi forçado a assentir.

Deitado na cama, a determinação moveu o braço da varinha e o latim fluiu de seus lábios. Para sua mente, seus olhos nunca se fecharam, mas ele se sentia leve como se o sono o tomasse. Forçosamente, ele piscou.

Seu menino brilhante estava em pé ali emoldurado pela forma sólida demais da mulher preocupada olhando de cima para baixo para ele. Nathan sorriu.

— _Você está aqui._

Severo virou a cabeça para olhar para si mesmo, indefeso na cama, e depois de volta para Nathan.

— _É estranho, não é?_ — seu filho observou.

Era desorientador, para dizer o mínimo. Severo experimentou um tumulto de sensações de que não conhecia a origem. Ele olhou para as mãos, flexionando-as, tentando sentir a matéria de que eram feitas. Ele podia ver as pernas de carne e osso através delas.

— _Acho que é como ser um fantasma ou coisa assim..._ — seu filho sugeriu, e Severo ergueu os olhos, de volta para o sorriso agora não tão alegre dele.

— _É uma matéria mais sutil do que isso _— Severo apontou.

O fundo se moveu, levando sua atenção com ele. Granger passou por Nathan e se aproximou da cama. Ela chegou perto demais para o seu gosto, fazendo-o notar uma energia repleta de sentimentos. Severo deixou a cama momentos antes dela tocar a testa do seu corpo e olhou desaprovadoramente para ela.

— _Não podemos sentir nada._ — Severo olhou para o filho, que também o observava ser atacado pela bruxa intrusiva. _— Você acha que o contra-feitiço vai funcionar?_ — A pergunta fez Severo se focar no porquê ele estava experimentando tudo aquilo. Os olhos esperançosos de seu menino virados para ele faziam seu peito vibrar – medo, esperança, determinação?

— _Mostre-me o que tem feito, Sr. Granger._

— _É Nathan_ — o menino corrigiu, já dando a volta na cama onde o próprio corpo permanecia imóvel. Com o equivalente energético de uma varinha nas mãos, seu filho entoou o contra-feitiço.

Severo franziu a testa.

— _Novamente._

Nathan repetiu os movimentos e as palavras para o mesmo resultado: nenhum. Severo não conseguia ver onde estava a falha, tão perfeitamente o seu menino estava executando o feitiço.

— _Novamente._

Impecável.

— _Novamente._

Nathan suspirou irritado, mas executou o feitiço mais uma vez, tão perfeitamente quanto antes. Sem ser ordenado, Nathan executou novamente.

— _Será que você não vê que não está funcionando?!_ — E bravo, seu filho repetiu o feitiço e praguejou quando ele falhou e falhou e falhou...

— _Sr. Granger_ — Severo chamou, tentando quebrar o transe que ele parecia estar inserido. _— Sr. Granger. _— E no terceiro chamado...

— _É Nathan!_ — o menino gritou, tremendo, à beira de sucumbir. _— É Nathan_ — ele miou, afastando-se da cama e indo para um canto, onde escorregou para o chão e abraçou os joelhos.

A aflição irradiava de Severo, incapaz de ser contida pelas camadas que ele não tinha com ele no momento. Seu filho era tão pequeno... Sua mente foi rápida em lembrá-lo das palavras da Granger... Nathan era apenas uma criança, um aluno do primeiro ano...

Nathan...

— _Nathan_ — Severo começou, aproximando-se da bola de luz que era a alma de seu filho.

— _Você também não pode me ajudar, pode? Ficaremos assim para sempre, até morrermos, e então seremos fantasmas, porque estamos deixando esse negócio inacabado._ — Seu filho olhou para ele com olhos suplicantes. _— Eu não quero ser um fantasma._

Ele estava assustado. Severo tentou executar o contra-feitiço nele e apenas o olhou fixamente quando este não teve nenhum efeito em seu menino. Ele não fez mais nada – não podia fazer mais nada além de olhar. Uma vibração estranha o impelia a fazer mais, mas não podia se deixar mover nenhum centímetro para mais perto.

— _Não vamos desistir_ — ele conseguiu dizer, esperando que o ímpeto diminuísse.

Nathan gesticulou em direção ao corpo dele na cama.

— _Não funciona._

— _Até eu descobrir por quê._

O menino ficou quieto, e Severo seguiu o olhar dele para onde a Granger acariciava ternamente o rosto de Nathan. Severo podia reconhecer apreensão nos olhos dela, mas duvidava que o menino estivesse olhando para ela e vendo o mesmo, então se surpreendeu quando Nathan disse:

— _Ela está preocupada._

— _Sim_ — concordou.

— _Assim como você_ — o menino acrescentou.

— _Isso deveria ser óbvio_ — Severo declarou defensivamente.

Nathan olhou para ele, e Severo sentiu o olhar profundamente, como se os olhos do filho brilhassem diretamente no seu núcleo, vendo tudo. O menino se levantou, recompondo-se o melhor que podia, e perguntou:

— _Como vamos descobrir? _— Severo soube que ele mudara o assunto de volta ao feitiço pela determinação na voz dele.

— _Primeiro, eu preciso tentá-lo em mim mesmo. Se tiver sucesso, trabalharemos dali._ — No mesmo momento que Severo disse aquilo, ele sentiu algo pesado atingi-lo, mas soube que não podia ser nada material. Nathan olhava intensamente para ele. _— Eu voltarei para buscar você_ — Severo lhe disse, incerto de por que o fazia. A pressão aliviou um pouco, e depois mudou para um tipo diferente de pressão quando o Nathan se aproximou.

— _Prometa_ — o menino pediu.

— _Sou um homem de palavra, Nathan_ — Severo garantiu.

— _Então prometa que não vai me deixar aqui sozinho_ — seu filho insistiu.

— _Não vou_ — Severo prometeu.

O menino hesitou antes de assentir com a cabeça. A angústia no peito de Severo mudou mais uma vez, e agora ele sabia que vinha de dentro. Era assim que um pai que gostava do filho se sentia? Essa mistura de dor e relutância; essa necessidade desesperada de fazer todo o mal se tornar bem para que este menininho não sofresse? Isso o fez querer tocar o Nathan, embora ele não o fizesse. De certa forma, entendeu que o tocar de alma para alma tornaria as coisas ainda mais confusas e complicadas. Ele olhou de relance para a cama que estavam do lado, observando o rosto pálido ao invés do brilhante, e a mão que entrava e saía do seu campo limitado de visão. Será que era isso que a Granger sentia pelo Nathan? Um ímpeto de confortá-lo e protegê-lo maior do que...

Tudo? Será que ele já sentiu algo mais forte do que o que sentia pelo seu menino?

— _Ela ama você._ — E eu também?

— _Sim._ — A voz do menino o salvou de seus pensamentos. Eles travaram olhares.

— _Eu voltarei para buscá-lo, Nathan._

— _Você..._

— O que está acontecendo aqui? — Madame Pomfrey entrou na ala, demandando controle de sua jurisdição.

Severo resmungou.

— _Ela vai querer mandá-lo para o St. Mungus também_ — Nathan deduziu.

Severo olhou de relance para o menino.

— _A mamãe não vai deixar_ — Nathan acrescentou veementemente.

— Estamos trabalhando no contra-feitiço — Granger disse a Papoula.

— Como? Azarando o resto do castelo? — Papoula franziu a testa indignada, acenando a varinha sobre o corpo de Severo. Quando um azul pálido iluminou seu rosto pálido, a medibruxa se virou para a Granger com um olhar hediondo. — Você... Chega! Estou comunicando St. Mungus pela rede Flú _agora mesmo_!

— Ah, não está, não! — Granger disse, obstruindo o caminho de Papoula para a lareira. Para a sala como um todo, ela disse: — Severo, se você pode me ouvir, faça alguma coisa!

— _Tente voltar_ — Nathan apressou-o, ansioso em ajudar a mãe.

— Severo! — Granger gritou quando a Papoula apontou a varinha para ela.

— _Ah, pelo amor de Merlin_ — ele praguejou antes de tentar o contra-feitiço que iria – com sorte – mandá-lo de volta para o seu corpo.

E ele piscou.

Com os próprios olhos negros de carne e sangue.

— Ninguém vai pela rede Flú para lugar algum — ele crispou.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan ofegou quando o pai foi sugado de volta para o corpo dele.

Funcionou. O contra-feitiço funcionou.

Nathan observou seu pai se sentar e falar, prestando pouca atenção em onde e o que, mesmerizado e, ao mesmo tempo, desapontado que o pai fora bem sucedido na primeira tentativa enquanto ele ainda permanecia tristemente sem corpo.

Tristemente.

~o0oOo0o~

— Graças a Deus — Hermione suspirou quando ouviu a voz de Severo. Ela andou rápido até a cama, deixando a Madame Pomfrey para seguir se quisesse. — Como se sente? Está tudo bem? Você trouxe o Nathan com você? — Ao perguntar aquilo, ela quase derrubou a medibruxa em sua pressa de chegar até a cama do filho.

Ele não estava acordado.

Hermione se virou, esperando Severo explicar.

— O contra-feitiço funciona — ele disse a ela, massageando as têmporas com uma mão e dispensando as atenções da medibruxa com a outra.

— Deixe-me examiná-lo, bruxo teimoso! — Madame Pomfrey insistiu, usando a varinha em Severo novamente.

O fato dele estar declarando o óbvio fez Hermione querer cuidar dele ela mesma, mas como ela poderia largar a mão do Nathan, especialmente sem saber ainda por que ele não estava acordado?

Ela esperou.

Severo olhou para ela. Seus olhos se focaram, e ele provavelmente viu como ela estava preocupada.

— Não posso executar o contra-feitiço nele, como já havíamos suspeitado pelas informações que tínhamos. Entretanto, ele é perfeitamente capaz de executar o feitiço; eu o observei tentar inúmeras vezes. — Ele olhou de relance para a medibruxa.

Hermione sabia que ele não se sentia confortável discutindo isso com outros por perto, mas ela tinha que saber.

— Então, por que não está funcionando?

As sobrancelhas de Severo chegaram um pouco mais perto uma da outra, e o coração de Hermione se apertou em seu peito: ele não sabia por que o contra-feitiço não funcionava.

— Como vocês falaram com o Sr. Granger? — Madame Pomfrey se intrometeu na conversa silenciosa dos pais. — Qual contra-feitiço vocês estão tentando?

Dando mais espaço para Severo se concentrar numa solução, Hermione achou melhor responder a pergunta ela mesma:

— Nathan se azarou usando um feitiço que nós identificamos algumas horas atrás de nome _Anima Libertas_. A alma dele está de certa forma separada do corpo e pode se comunicar apenas pelos fantasmas. Severo pode conversar com ele quando submetido ao mesmo feitiço. — Ela terminou e se dirigiu a ele novamente, sua voz menos clínica, mais afetuosa. — Como ele está, Severo?

— Bem, dadas as circunstâncias.

Hermione não gostou daquela resposta. Na verdade, ela não gostou _nem um pouco_. O que ela faria para ajudar seu bebê? Por que o feitiço não funcionava, droga! Ela precisava do seu menino de volta; ela precisava que ele respondesse o aperto de mão, que abrisse aqueles olhos de besouro e olhasse para ela, que sorrisse para ela e...

— Hermione.

Ela ouviu seu nome na voz de Severo e só então percebeu que não estava ouvindo os sons da ala anteriormente. Ela também percebeu que estivera mordendo forte o lábio inferior.

— Precisamos ajudá-lo, Severo. Por que você acha que o contra-feitiço não está funcionando? — ela perguntou a ele, confortada pela proximidade dele agora que ele estava em pé ao lado dela.

— Algum conhecimento que ele não tem está atrapalhando. — Ele fez uma pausa na explicação, então ela desviou o olhar de Nathan para Severo. — Você estava certa quando disse que a idade dele era relevante. Ele é apenas um iniciante em Feitiços. — Ele deu as costas para ela e para a cama onde Nathan estava. O conforto se foi.

— Onde você vai? — ela perguntou.

— Prometi que voltaria.

— Seu nível de magia está exaurido — a medibruxa advertiu, lembrando-os da presença dela. — Você não vai executar esse feitiço desconhecido novamente.

Ele olhou feio para a matrona, mas Hermione sabia que Madame Pomfrey tinha razão em se preocupar. Então, Hermione não tinha outra opção. — Eu vou no seu lugar.

— Não! — os dois disseram ao mesmo tempo. Severo franziu a testa e acrescentou: — Você precisa estar aqui para quando ele acordar.

Sua mão ainda segurava a de seu filho, e sua determinação diminuiu.

— Nós não podemos ficar aqui sentados fazendo nada! — ela protestou infantilmente.

— E não vamos — Severo garantiu, e antes que Madame Pomfrey pudesse objetar, ele já estava inconsciente na cama.

Hermione suspirou.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo observava a alma de seu filho mover a boca, mas não conseguia ouvir o que ele dizia, fazendo-o balançar a cabeça para limpá-la da névoa.

— _...e o senhor está brilhando diferente, professor. O senhor está bem?_ — Severo finalmente ouviu o que Nathan perguntava, o menino o observava com olhos grandes e preocupados.

— _Estou bem_ — ele se sentiu obrigado a dizer, embora soubesse muito bem que não estava na melhor das formas. _— Papoula estava apenas tentando tomar o controle de uma situação que não é da conta dela, como sempre. Não cabe a ela saber o que eu posso ou não posso fazer com a minha magia._ — Severo já se sentia melhor, ele pensou. Ele endireitou os ombros.

— _O senhor dormiu apenas um pouquinho ontem à noite, e já é noite novamente._

A insinuação de que ele poderia estar cansado demais fez Severo instantaneamente querer chamar a atenção do menino e dizer que não era da conta dele se ele dormia ou não, mas alguma coisa o fez segurar a língua; era aquela vibração estranha novamente.

— _Não precisa se preocupar._ — Apenas depois de dizer aquelas palavras de confiança foi que Severo reconheceu os sentimentos do Nathan.

— _Eu não quero que o senhor-_ — Nathan dizia, mas...

— _Você se sente diferente?_ — Severo interrompeu, tanto para mudar a direção da conversa como por uma preocupação recém nascida. Talvez seu filho estivesse experimentando os mesmos desconfortos.

O menino balançou a cabeça que não, e o silêncio podia ser ouvido e sentido. Severo olhou em volta, notando então que as bruxas estavam mantendo uma vigília silenciosa ao lado das camas.

— _O que o senhor acha que eu estou fazendo de errado?_ — Nathan perguntou. Severo não conseguia encarar o menino, muito menos admitir que não sabia o que o Nathan estava fazendo de errado. Depois de algum tempo, ele ouviu o Nathan suspirar; seu filho não era bobo.

— _Estou aqui para descobrir_ — Severo tentou tranqüilizar o menino. _— Preciso que me diga como está executando o feitiço, me explique o que está fazendo._

— _Novamente, estou fazendo exatamente o que o livro estúpido diz!_ — Ele jogou os braços no ar, visivelmente frustrado.

Severo suspirou então, precisando de paciência. _— Mas como você interpretou o que está exatamente no livro estúpido?_ — Sua escolha das próprias palavras do Nathan pareceu envergonhar o menino.

— _Eu faço o movimento de varinha _— ele disse calmamente, cooperando e movimentando a marca de sua varinha exatamente como o livro instruiu. _— Depois eu digo o encantamento._ — Nathan disse as palavras em latim claramente. _— E depois_ nada _acontece _— ele acrescentou num tom seco de voz e uma expressão grave.

Severo vira aquela mesma expressão de insatisfação no rosto do Nathan antes, agora ele se lembrava. Fora na última vez que o Nathan visitara seus aposentos, quando ele estivera tentando levitar uma xícara de chá usando um feitiço não-verbal, falhando e saindo pisando duro e bravo da sala. Severo esfregou os olhos cansadamente quando percebeu que estavam lidando com o mesmo problema agora: um feitiço não-verbal.

— _Você não saberia._

— _Posso ver que não está funcionando, professor_ — Nathan disse de mau humor, e Severo percebeu que tinha falado em voz alta o que pensara.

— _É um feitiço não-verbal_ — ele elaborou.

Nathan franziu a testa.

— _Eu não deveria estar dizendo o encantamento em voz alta?_ — Ele imediatamente tentou o feitiço novamente, agora silenciosamente. Não funcionou, é claro.

— _Não é apenas uma questão de falar ou não falar o encantamento._ — Severo sabia das capacidades de seu filho, mas também estava bem ciente da inexperiência dele com magia. As habilidades dele estavam longe das de um aluno do sexto ano. Era assim que um feitiço aparentemente simples ficava complicado.

— _Então..._ — Nathan hesitou, fazendo careta para si mesmo _— o senhor não estava tirando sarro de mim quando me pediu para levitar uma xícara sem dizer o encantamento naquele dia._

Severo foi desarmado por aquela declaração. Seu filho pensar que ele pedira algo apenas para humilhá-lo, quando suas intenções foram o contrário, mostrou claramente como ele estava inepto à paternidade.

— _Eu não estava_ — ele admitiu incomodado. _— Você mostra um grande controle das suas habilidades mágicas, especialmente para feitiços, e eu achei que você seria capaz de executar um feitiço não-verbal se tentasse._

— _Não sou_ — Nathan discordou, ainda franzindo a testa para si mesmo, a cabeça baixa.

— _Eu ainda acho que você é_ — Severo lhe garantiu, escondendo a insegurança atrás de sua expressão calma.

O menino ergueu a cabeça para olhar para ele.

— _Prof. Snape_ — ele começou, o título soando entranho aos ouvidos de Severo nestas circunstâncias _—, eu tentei com todas as minhas forças levitar aquela xícara, mas não consegui. Eu não posso fazer um feitiço funcionar se não falar o encantamento._

— _Eu vou lhe ensinar._

Uma expressão de dor tomou o rosto de Nathan – uma mostra da falta de fé dele nos métodos de ensino de Severo. Decidindo ignorar o desrespeito do menino, Severo começou a discursar:

— _É uma questão de concentração e força da mente. Entretanto, não acredito que seja onde você terá dificuldades com os feitiços não-verbais, não mais do que em que se concentrar e aplicar a força da sua mente. Feitiços têm muitas camadas que transformam algumas poucas palavras e movimentos de varinha selecionados em atos mágicos com fins deliberados._ — Severo fez uma pausa para deixar o Nathan assimilar aquilo. _— No que você pensa quando levita um objeto?_

Nathan franziu a testa – uma melhora da expressão de descrença – e respondeu arrogantemente:

— _Em dizer o encantamento certo e movimentar a varinha corretamente._

— _Isso é tudo?_ — Severo inquiriu.

— _Sim_ — Nathan respondeu, a expressão se abrindo relutantemente.

— _Então toda vez que você movimenta sua varinha e diz _Wingardium Leviosa,_ um objeto – qualquer objeto – voa no ar livremente, é isso?_

— _Não qualquer objeto, mas aquele que você está apontando com a varinha_ — Nathan corrigiu.

— _Isso seria verdade para o feitiço de levitação, talvez, porque normalmente podemos ver o que estamos levitando. Quando não temos um objeto delimitado para apontar a varinha, ou quando o alvo tem vida própria, o nível de excelência do lançador do feitiço deve ser maior para suprir àquelas novas variáveis. O mesmo acontece na transfiguração de criaturas vivas e em poções encantadas._

Nathan olhava intensamente para ele, e Severo sabia que ele estava se esforçando para assimilar toda informação.

— _Almas_ — Severo prosseguiu _— são ao mesmo tempo vivas e abstratas. Apontar sua varinha para si mesmo, movimentá-la corretamente e dizer um encantamento não garantem o sucesso._ — Ele fez nova pausa, dando tempo ao Nathan para seguir o raciocínio antes de perguntar: _— O que você tinha em mente quando fez a xícara que levitava se mover no ar sem olhar para ela?_

— _Eu..._ — Nathan inclinou a cabeça, provavelmente tentando se lembrar exatamente o que aconteceu naquela noite. Severo entendia que o filho não sabia a teoria por trás do que fizera, mas a teoria podia esperar até o terceiro ano. O que ele precisava era que as habilidades naturais do Nathan em Feitiços o ajudassem a entender o que era necessário para mandá-lo de volta ao corpo. _— Eu apenas pedi que a xícara se movesse e esperei que fizesse o que eu pedi._

_Menino esperto_ — Severo pensou com orgulho.

— _Trabalhar com feitiços não-verbais pede um nível parecido de concentração. Só que, além de imaginar sua alma se religando ao corpo, você precisa fazer as palavras do encantamento serem sentidas e carregadas também, apenas pensando nelas._

Nathan voltou a franzir a testa. Severo podia sentir o desconforto dele com suas palavras.

— _Eu não espero que tenha sucesso na primeira tentativa, Nathan_ — ele disse a seu preocupado filho, entendendo muito bem que o medo de falhar tinha que ser retirado da equação. Severo também era um perfeccionista. _— Vá em frente_ — ele encorajou.

Nathan endireitou os ombros, concentrando-se na difícil tarefa diante dele. Ele balançou a varinha em silêncio. Sua alma permaneceu onde estava, sem corpo. Ele suspirou.

— _Tente de novo_ — Severo pediu.

E muitas tentativas seguiram a segunda. Severo sabia que levaria mais do que o tempo de uma aula normal de Hogwarts para o Nathan completar o contra-feitiço.

— _Feche os olhos e se concentre_ — Severo instruiu quando pode sentir a frustração do Nathan crescer.

— Por que o Severo está demorando tanto? — Granger murmurou.

— Vocês estão brincando com magia perigosa — Papoula respondeu. — Eu não devia ter deixado ele lançar o feitiço nele mesmo.

— Nathan precisa de ajuda — Granger contrariou visivelmente irritada.

— St. Mungus tem ajuda especializada para essas ocasiões. Eu achei que você, dentre todas as pessoas, enxergaria a razão, Sra. Granger. E se nós perdermos o Severo também só por causa da sua teimosia?

— Nós não perdemos ninguém! — Granger disse indignada.

Severo suspirou.

— _Não consigo me concentrar com todo esse barulho!_ — Nathan resmungou.

— Por que eles ainda estão inconscientes, então? Se tivéssemos mandado o Sr. Granger para St. Mungus quando eu sugeri, tenho certeza que tudo estaria bem — a medibruxa insistiu na discussão.

— Como se houvesse alguém melhor que o Severo para ajudar o Nathan neste momento... Francamente, Madame Pomfrey, eu não esperaria que você duvidasse de um bruxo tão talentoso como o Severo num caso como este.

A disputa crescia em volume e calor, assim como o interesse de Severo. Elas tinham obviamente esquecido que ele ainda podia ouvi-las falando dele.

— Severo não é um curandeiro treinado!

— Não, mas a experiência dele lutando com as Artes das Trevas é maior que a de qualquer curandeiro formado. Se existe alguém que pode ajudar o meu filho, é o Severo!

— _Calem a boca!_ — Nathan gritou, tampando os ouvidos com as mãos brilhantes. Severo desviou a atenção com culpa de volta para o menino. _— Faça elas pararem! _— Nathan implorou para ele.

Severo balançou a varinha, e suas palavras podiam ser ouvidas por todos na ala novamente. — Parem de discutir. — Bem, por pouco, já que eram baixas de fraqueza.

Mesmo assim, as bruxas ficaram quietas e agora cercavam sua cama, a Granger chegando por último, sem dúvidas por ter verificado o Nathan antes de vir inspecioná-lo.

— Como ele está? — ela perguntou.

— Ele não consegue se concentrar no feitiço com vocês brigando feito crianças! — ele repreendeu – Granger parecia arrependida e atormentada com suas palavras.

— Como está se sentindo? — ela o surpreendeu ao perguntar num sussurro.

— Ele está ainda mais fraco do que antes, é assim que ele está se sentindo — a medibruxa irritada respondeu por ele. Severo tentou se sentar na cama e provar que ela estava errada, mas franziu a testa quando um pequeno empurrão da Papoula o manteve no lugar – deitado no travesseiro branco. — Fique onde está, bruxo teimoso — ela lhe disse baixinho.

— Vou levar alguns minutos para me recuperar...

— Não, não! Chega de feitiços por esta noite, mocinho! — Papoula o interrompeu. — Você não seria capaz de voltar uma terceira vez, não mesmo. Seu nível de magia está tão baixo quando a sua energia física, Severo. Nem discuta!

— Ela está certa, Severo — Granger concordou com uma voz pesarosa. — Você teve tempo de instruir o Nathan? Talvez eu deva ir...

— Não — Severo a negou, sem saber por que era tão importante para ele que ela ficasse fora disso. — Ele sabe o que fazer. Eu vou descansar alguns minutos, beber Poção Reanimadora e voltar lá. Ele pode acordar a qualquer momento agora, é só uma questão de tempo. — Ele queria se sentar – ser observados de cima por aqueles olhos castanhos apreensivos e arregalados fazia ele se sentir vulnerável.

— Fique quieto, Severo — Papoula censurou. — Você não vai chegar nem perto de Poção Reanimadora. O que você precisa é de uma noite de sono reparador.

Ele rosnou, mas tinha pouca energia sobrando para protestar além.

— Durma, Severo — Granger lhe disse num tom de voz que acariciava e colocava de lado sua resolução de discordar. — Ficarei em vigília. — Ele não achou que seus olhos arenosos conseguiriam discordar também.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan tinha os olhos fechados em concentração. Era para ele estar se concentrando. No quê? Ele já não tinha mais certeza se sabia, mas continuou tentando assim mesmo. Ele tinha que voltar para sua vida, para o seu corpo.

— _Dê um tempo, Nathan_ — ele ouviu atrás de si. Nathan não abriu os olhos nem parou de mover a varinha. Então uma mão descansou em seu ombro. _— Já chega, filho._

Ele abriu os olhos com aquilo. Baixando a varinha, ele ergueu o olhar para o rosto do pai e soube que o homem parado ali não era o mesmo que o de antes.

O Prof. Snape sorriu.

— _Venha_ — o homem puxou, enlaçando seus ombros num meio abraço _—, vamos dar uma volta._

Nathan olhou para a mãe silenciosa e para os corpos que ela supervisionava.

— _Ela ficará bem_ — Prof. Snape lhe garantiu. _— Venha dar uma volta comigo._

Eles deixaram a Ala Hospitalar e percorreram os corredores desertos de Hogwarts em silêncio. Nathan não tinha idéia para onde o professor o levava, mas aquilo tinha pouca importância no momento – sentindo-se seguro e protegido era o que importava. O braço ao seu redor não deslizou dali até eles chegarem a uma porta de madeira.

Seu pai foi na frente. Nathan seguiu logo atrás. Eles subiram a escada íngreme degrau por degrau, até Nathan sentir o vento o atingir. Sim, ele podia realmente sentir o vento soprando no topo da Torre de Astronomia.

— _Nós dois precisamos recarregar nossas energias. Você pode sentir o vento?_

Nathan assentiu com a cabeça, ainda maravilhado em como era bom sentir a força do ar passando por ele. Não percebera que fechara os olhos, mas não os abriu quando finalmente percebeu.

— _Abra os braços, deixe a natureza harmonizar a sua alma_ — seu pai dizia, e Nathan obedeceu, abrindo os braços bem abertos e sorrindo com felicidade à sensação de pertencer.

Depois do que parecia uma eternidade e assim mesmo tempo algum, Nathan vagarosamente abriu os olhos, encontrando aquele estranho Prof. Snape olhando intensamente de volta para ele.

— _Como se sente? _

— _Muito melhor, obrigado._ — Nathan respondeu o sorriso que recebeu.

O homem se virou para contemplar a floresta. Nathan foi até o lado dele, observando os jardins também. Uma mão o afagou na cabeça, esquentando toda a sua alma, mas a mente de Nathan podia apenas ser mantida longe do contra-feitiço por pouco tempo...

_— Prof. Snape_ — ele chamou, erguendo os olhos quando nenhuma resposta veio. Seu pai franzia a testa para a lua antes de olhar para baixo, ainda de testa franzida. Nathan esqueceu o que ia dizer, distraído pelos pensamentos do que poderia ter ofendido o homem.

_— Você não pode me chamar de outra coisa?_

A pergunta desconcertou o Nathan.

— _Eu achei que... __Eu..._

— _Eu chamo você de Nathan, não chamo? Talvez você possa me chamar de Severo._

Era a vez do Nathan franzir a testa.

— _Como você chama sua mãe?_

— _Bem... Eu..._ — Nathan se sentiu desconfortável com a pergunta. _— Mãe _— ele finalmente respondeu.

— _E como você chamaria o seu pai?_

— _Eu..._ — O Prof. Snape não poderia estar pedindo para ele... Nathan fechou os olhos, sem saber se podia – se deveria...

— _Nos seus sonhos_ — a voz aconchegante o encorajou.

Sentindo como se estivesse caindo da torre alta, Nathan articulou num sussurro estrangulado:

— _Pai._

A mão de seu pai trouxe sua cabeça para o peito dele num gesto que parecia mais com uma recompensa, e toda a alma de Nathan tremeu quando sentiu os lábios rasparem sua testa.

— _Eu senti saudades, filho _— eles sussurraram, e foi como se o vento tivesse se banhado no sol de verão.

E poucas horas foram passadas em sonho vivido: Nathan tendo o pai que sempre quis, aproveitando cada minuto do que ele tinha certeza de ser uma oportunidade única. Eles falaram sobre coisas sérias e bobas como se o fizessem diariamente. Brincaram e riram como se o som não fosse estranho para seus ouvidos. Foi oferecido, e Nathan aceitou, e a memória estaria gravada em sua alma e seria nutrida por toda a eternidade.

Cada passo de volta à Ala Hospitalar era mais pesado que o anterior, como se ele saindo de nuvens e entrando em pedras dolorosas e pontudas. Uma mão veio alisar as linhas curvando seu rosto franzido.

— _Já está quase no fim, filho. O contra-feitiço funcionará e você estará de volta à sua vida normal_ — seu pai lhe garantiu, muito provavelmente alheio ao que marcava a testa de Nathan com linhas.

Nathan abriu a boca para tentar explicar, mas foi interrompido, engolido por um abraço apertado dois passos dentro da enfermaria.

— _Onde você estava? _— sua mãe inquiriu.

— _Eu o levei para uma volta; ele precisava de um pouco de ar puro_ — seu pai respondeu por ele.

— _Vocês me deixaram preocupada_ — ela disse ao homem. _— Não podia deixar a ala num sono tão leve._ — Soltando um pouco o abraço, sua mãe segurou sua cabeça nas mãos, analisando criticamente suas feições. _— Você está se esforçando demais _— ela lhe disse. _— Um novo ramo da magia leva tempo para assimilar. Tente descansar entre as tentativas, está bem? _— Depois se dirigindo ao seu pai, ela disse: _— Obrigada._

— _Não precisa me agradecer, Hermione_ — o homem dispensou. _— Senti saudades de passar tempo com o Nathan._

Nathan sentia saudade do tempo com o pai também, mesmo tendo sido apenas uma única noite para ele.

Movimento chamou a atenção dos olhos do Nathan. _— Você está acordando, Pai. _— Soava como um lamento.

Sua mãe tirou os olhos dos do seu pai e olhou de relance para a cama; o homem se mexeu novamente.

— _Você está fazendo progresso, Hermione._

Nathan não sabia nada sobre o progresso que o falava. O olhar intenso de seu pai falava de coisas que não eram para a sua compreensão. Para ele, o pai disse:

— _Ouça o que sua mãe diz e tente se lembrar de acalmar os pensamentos toda vez que tentar o feitiço._

— _Vou tentar_ — Nathan aceitou o conselho de última hora.

— _Eu provavelmente acordarei junto com o seu pai _— sua mãe acrescentou. _— Saiba que estou extremamente orgulhosa de você, querido. Estarei ali para quando você acordar. _— Ela beijou sua testa. — _Não se canse até ficar magicamente exausto_ — ela avisou.

— _Não vou, Mãe._ — Quando ele finalmente se virou, procurando a confiança do pai, Nathan não conseguiu encontrá-lo. Olhando para a cama, ele viu o Prof. Snape piscando sonolento para o teto. — _Ele se foi _— suspirou. Não recebendo resposta, ele olhou por sobre o ombro e também não havia ninguém ali.

— Como se sente, Severo?

— Estou perfeitamente bem. Deixar-me dormir foi uma perda de tempo.

Nathan fechou os olhos, esperando desaparecer também.

~o0oOo0o~

Sob o olhar atento de Severo, Nathan tentou o contra-feitiço novamente. Severo não esperara o aval da Papoula para se juntar ao filho fora do mundo material. Menos de duas horas dentro da nova manhã, e Nathan estava mais perto de uma tentativa bem sucedida do que previra Severo; o menino deve ter praticado durante as horas que ele dormiu. Ele também sabiamente fazia pausas prolongadas entre tentativas.

— _Pode sentir a sua mente livre? _— ele perguntou. Nathan – olhos fechados – assentiu, concentrado. _— Pense na reunião de corpo e alma_ — ele instruiu; outro movimento afirmativo de cabeça. _— Transforme querer no encantamento. _— Severo esperou, observando. _— No três. Um... Dois... Três._

Severo olhava fixamente para o espaço vazio diante de si. Ele se virou, procurando em volta pela ala.

— Funcionou?

Ele ouviu a pergunta seguida de um ataque de tosse e soube que tinha funcionado. Alívio inundou tudo de que era feito, acompanhando o ritmo dos soluços de Granger. Severo fechou os olhos, pronto para executar o contra-feitiço ele próprio.

Desorientado, ele piscou duas vezes, virando o rosto para a comoção na cama a sua esquerda. Lutando contra a náusea, ele ficou em pé ao lado da cama, esperando sua visão embaçada clarear antes de andar até seu filho.

Ele observou Granger soltá-lo, os encantamentos diagnósticos da Papoula pairarem sobre a cama, e finalmente, o rosto pálido do seu filho, com os olhos vivos e um sorriso largo nos lábios. O olhar do menino encontrou o seu, e o sorriso vacilou. Granger deu um passo para o lado para ver o que tinha causado tal reação, e antes que Severo pudesse se afastar da reunião de família, Nathan lançou os braços ao seu redor, exclamando um estrangulado:

— Pai!

* * *

**N. A.:** Nathan está acordado! Eba! Agora... do que ele chamou o Prof. Snape? Foi de pai? *rs* Ora veja! O que você acha disso tudo? Será que o Nathan está enrascado, ou será que é o Severo quem está? Adoraria ouvir a opinião de vocês todos. :0)

Preciso agradecer a GinnyW por me questionar sobre este momento na estória; ela é uma beta maravilhosa. Devo também agradecer a Annie Talmot por betar, mas principalmente por segurar a minha mão durante esses meses que levei para escrever estes dois últimos capítulos. *abraça*

**No próximo capítulo... **A repercursão da palavra com P, e a adaptação de Nathan fora da terra dos sonhos.


	29. Capítulo 29: Sem Volta

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Nandda, Fernanda Xuxu e Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N. A.:** Capítulo vinte e nove! A repercussão da palavra com P, e a adaptação de Nathan fora da terra dos sonhos.

* * *

**Capítulo 29: Sem Volta**

— Pai!

A pequena palavra alcançou os ouvidos de Severo, viajou pelo seu cérebro, mas só encontrou morada quando chegou ao seu coração, que parou por um instante. A rigidez de sua postura não combinava com as mãos na cabeça e nas costas de seu filho – um movimento trazido não só por reflexo aos braços do menino ao seu redor...

Severo lembrou que era importante respirar.

— Eu fiz funcionar, Pai.

Severo teve que fechar os olhos desta vez por pelo menos um breve momento. Ouviu o ofego de Hermione ao seu lado, sentiu uma estranha constrição em seu peito. _Respire, velho_.

Tirando os braços que o envolviam, Severo segurou o filho pelos ombros. O sorriso brilhante, ainda mais brilhante que aqueles olhos satisfeitos, era para ele e mais ninguém. Aquilo fez Severo quase esquecer onde eles estavam, quem estava ali com eles e o que ele deveria estar fazendo. — Descanse agora — instruiu, levando o menino de volta ao travesseiro.

— Mas eu acabei de acordar! — Nathan protestou.

— Você não estava dormindo — Severo insistiu, uma urgência crescendo dentro dele. Ficou quase insuportável quando ela, Hermione, se inclinou sobre Nathan para tirar o cabelo dele da testa e colocou uma mão entre os ombros de Severo, prendendo-o ali.

— Eu acabei de acordar, Mãe. — O protesto era mais como um lamento agora.

Ainda incapaz de fugir, Severo foi obrigado a sentir, pelo peso quente da mão dela, o tremor do fôlego que ela tomou.

— Escute seu pai, querido. Durma; descanse agora.

Ele não podia ficar ali por mais nem um momento sequer. Severo recuou da cama, forçando a mão dela a deixá-lo com uma trajetória ardente como um raio, esperando que a distância transformasse a tempestade de trovões num céu calmo de inverno. _Respire devagar_. Suas feições já recuperavam a postura congelada.

Granger sussurrou palavras de conforto para Nathan, Papoula voltou trazendo poções, e as costas de suas pernas encostaram na cama ao lado.

_Pai_.

Só de lembrar como a palavra soara era como uma rajada de vento açoitando as nuvens negras, perturbando seu céu estagnado de inverno. Ele não estava distante suficiente; não estava isolado suficiente. Papoula olhava de relance para ele enquanto Hermione sussurrava algo por sobre o Nathan para ela. Ele olhou para o rosto do filho, confirmando que ele caíra no sono, naturalmente desta vez.

— Vou preparar um lote novo — Severo lhes disse aparentemente do nada, percebendo que estivera realmente ouvindo a conversa delas: Poção Reanimadora para seu filho.

Ele se retirou imediatamente, andando depressa, parando apenas quando cruzara o batente baixo da porta de seus aposentos nas masmorras. Severo caiu pesadamente no sofá, segurando a cabeça nas mãos.

Por que fingir que haveria distância física suficiente para apagar o que ouvir seu filho lhe chamar de Pai fez com seu coração, que ainda doía com o golpe? Admitindo a derrota, ele tirou o frasco achatado do bolso e acariciou a superfície lisa com um dedão. O calmo conteúdo azul esverdeado o aqueceu, derretendo o restante de seu frágil inverno.

— Sim, você fez funcionar, Filho. — Fechando a mão ao redor do frasco, ele desejou: — Sonhe com os anjos, meu menino.

~o0oOo0o~

Ele despejou o líquido vermelho nos pequenos frascos e não tirou os olhos da tarefa quando a porta se abriu, ecos de passos chegando mais perto e então cessando.

Severo encheu outro frasco.

— Estou indo embora esta noite.

Ele usou a concha para pegar o máximo possível da poção restante; havia um último frasco a ser preenchido.

Um frasco que deveria estar na bancada ao lado esquerdo do caldeirão, mas não estava. Severo olhou em volta pela mesa, procurando. Ele foi finalmente forçado a erguer os olhos e olhar para ela, e lá estava o frasco, balançando entre os dedos dela. Hermione lhe ofereceu o frasco e um sorriso.

— Queria lhe agradecer, Severo — ela lhe disse, olhando diretamente em seus olhos.

Ele pegou o frasco da mão dela, voltando à tarefa de despejar a Poção Reanimadora nele. — Pare de me agradecer por tudo que eu faço.

— Devo lhe agradecer sempre que fizer algo maravilhoso como salvar a alma de nosso filho. Você já deveria estar acostumado com isso agora — ela lhe disse trivialmente, sobrepondo o som da concha atingindo o frasco de vidro gentilmente e depois o caldeirão vazio. Ele conseguia sentir o sorriso antes mesmo de vê-lo estampado no rosto dela. Ela estava reclinada contra a borda da bancada, olhando presunçosamente para ele, e ele não teve tempo de impedi-la de acrescentar um divertido: — Pai.

Ele bufou, e foi um som estranho até para ele. O que ela esperava conseguir com aquilo? Hermione inclinou a cabeça, estudando-o, pelo que parecia. Severo levou o caldeirão sujo para ser lavado, esperando que ignorá-la passaria por dispensa. Eles não tinham nada para discutir.

— Eu não sei o que aconteceu entre vocês dois enquanto estavam inconscientes, mas sinto que esse simples _obrigado_ não é suficiente por tudo que conseguiu.

Ele franziu a testa para o caldeirão que enchia de água, esperando para saber o que ela diria em seguida.

— Parabéns, Severo.

Ele suspirou com gravidade, virando de modo acusador para...

— Nem comece — ela antecipou. — Já passamos claramente deste ponto agora, você há de concordar. Apenas... — Ela sorriu afetuosamente, aproximando-se dele. — ...aproveite.

Severo congelou numa falta de reação apenas por um breve momento. — Ah, eu vou aproveitar as detenções que ele vai servir comigo. — Ele recorreu ao sarcasmo para se recompor.

Hermione revirou os olhos, mas não pareceu desconcertada. — Tenho certeza que a orelha dele ainda está ardendo do sermão que fiz ele ouvir quando finalmente acordou. Eu ainda não consigo acreditar que ele se amaldiçoou daquele jeito. O que ele estava pensado?

— Ele claramente não estava pensando.

— Porém, acredito que as coisas tenham mudado. O que quer que tenha levado ele a fazer o que fez já está resolvido agora. Ele pareceu feliz em estar de volta; era todo abraços e sorrisos, e você é finalmente "Pai".

Ignorando a lembrança, Severo comentou: — Ele tem diferenças com o meu afilhado. — Talvez Hermione fosse capaz de forçar um pouco de bom senso na cabeça teimosa do Nathan.

— Você é padrinho de alguém? — Hermione perguntou.

— Ah, o tom de surpresa — ele zombou.

— Eu... É surpreendente, sim. Nathan nunca comentou nada sobre isso.

Bem, _ele_ não estava surpreso com isso. Severo saboreou a tensão que seu silêncio causou; ele sabia que ela queria perguntar, podia sentir a curiosidade quase incontida dela. Ela abriu e fechou a boca algumas vezes. — Se está de saída, adeus — ele finalmente disse, deleitando-se com o modo como a boca dela se decidiu por ficar aberta.

Ela se recuperou rápido demais e franziu a testa com indignação. — Quem é o seu afilhado?

— Devon Malfoy — ele respondeu despreocupado, organizando os frascos numa caixa para transporte enquanto apreciava o som do ofego dela.

— Malfoy?!

— Não é nenhum segredo de onze anos — ele bateu. Não foi tão satisfatório como se ela estivesse realmente prestando atenção, e os olhos arregalados e parados dela lhe diziam que ela claramente não estava.

— Isso explica muita coisa. Todas as brigas, as detenções, as palavras odiosas... — Ela finalmente olhou de volta para ele. — Você deveria ter me contado.

A indignação dela o irritou. — Melhor não voltar ao mérito do que deveria ou não ter sido dito, Granger. Você não tem como ganhar esta discussão.

Para sua decepção, ela apenas suspirou. Decepção... Ele se irritou quando analisou sua própria reação à falta de reação dela com seus comentários. Decepção com o quê? Como se provocá-la fosse algo que ele fizesse por diversão.

— Vou conversar com ele sobre o Malfoy — ela lhe disse, e depois evidentemente segurou a língua, mas não foi embora. Ela suspirou novamente, desistindo e perguntando assim mesmo: — Tem mais alguma coisa que eu deva saber antes de conversar com o Nathan sobre isso?

— A detenção será amanhã às sete. — _Agora vá embora, Granger_ — ele pensou, mas não disse.

Ela revirou os olhos. Ele pegou a caixa de frascos de poções e andou em direção à porta. Se ela não ia embora, ele iria.

Ela o parou com uma mão em seu braço.

— Você acha que isso é uma boa idéia? — ela perguntou. Ele olhou para ela, para os olhos ansiosos dela; ali ele viu que ela sabia que Devon estaria dividindo a detenção com Nathan. — Severo, quais são seus planos?

— Levar essas poções para a Papoula. — Ele olhou intencionalmente para a mão em seu braço. — Se me dá licença. — Quando ele mostrou intenção de sair novamente, ela apertou seu braço.

Ele a encarou nos olhos. — O Sr. Malfoy servirá no mínimo uma semana de detenções pela peça estúpida que pregou na biblioteca. Todos os envolvidos serão disciplinados, incluindo Wood, Brown e seu pequeno Granger — ele explicou.

— O que espera conseguir juntando-os deste jeito depois do que aconteceu? — ela insistiu.

— Espero que eles ajam como jovens bruxos civilizados. Não pode ser pedir demais, especialmente com a punição para lembrá-los de parar de serem cabeças-ocas estúpidos! — Ele esperou que a veemência mostrasse à mulher que a punição dos pirralhos não era negociável.

Ela hesitou antes de soltar seu braço. Ele saiu imediatamente, esperando que Hermione estivesse longe do castelo antes da noite chegar.

~o0oOo0o~

— Ele terá que tomar uma dose de Poção Revigorante todo dia por mais três dias, mas isso é só uma medida de precaução. Ele está se recuperando rápido.

— Obrigada, Madame Pomfrey — Hermione disse. — Você tem sido realmente compreensiva durante esses dias, e sinto a necessidade de me desculpar...

— Não tem nada, querida — a medibruxa garantiu à Hermione com um tapinha no braço. — Por que não leva ele à sala comunal? — Ela gesticulou com a cabeça na direção onde Nathan estava sentado na cama, balançando as pernas numa demonstração clara de impaciência. — Tenho certeza que ele está pronto.

Hermione sorriu para a matrona. — Obrigada. — Ela foi até Nathan, então, seus pensamentos voltando ao que Severo lhe revelara.

— Madame Pomfrey diz que você pode deixar a Ala Hospitalar. — Nathan pulou da cama. — Não com tanta pressa! — Hermione o parou. — Quero conversar um pouco com você.

Os ombros dele cederam, provavelmente esperando outro sermão, ela presumiu. Bem, ele estava quase certo com relação a isso.

— Falei com o seu pai mais cedo sobre suas diferenças com o _afilhado_ dele — ela lhe disse, enfatizando seu novo conhecimento sobre quem Devon Malfoy realmente era, e esperou.

— O que tem ele? — Nathan resmungou como resposta, obviamente desconfortável com a escolha de assunto.

— É por isso que você faz de tudo para causar problemas para vocês dois? Por que ele é afilhado do seu pai?

— Eu não faço de tudo para causar problemas para mim — foi a resposta dele.

— Nathan... — ela disse como aviso. Apegar-se a rancores infantis nunca foi saudável.

— Ele já era maldoso e desrespeitoso comigo mesmo antes de eu saber que o Prof. Snape era meu pai, tá? Ele é quem está sempre me causando problemas. — Ele cruzou os braços petulantemente sobre o peito.

— Olha o tom — Hermione repreendeu de leve, pensando na melhor forma de abordar o assunto. — Você percebe que, ele sendo afilhado do seu pai, vocês terão que encontrar uma maneira de se entenderem, não é? — Nathan não deu nenhum indicativo de que responderia, então ela perguntou novamente: — Não é, Nathan?

— Ele me odiou primeiro.

— E agora você o odeia de volta, é isso que está me dizendo?

Nathan finalmente olhou para ela. Ele mordeu o lábio inferior, obviamente pensando em como se safar mesmo dizendo "sim".

Hermione suspirou e recostou o quadril na cama que Nathan acabara de desocupar. — Isso não pode continuar, Nathan. Você pode imaginar como seria se você, a Lílian e o Sirius se odiassem? Como Harry, Gina e eu ficaríamos devastados?

— Não dá apenas para escutar toda a merda...

— Olha a boca.

— ...que o Malfoy fala o tempo todo e deixar por isso mesmo. Todo mundo vai achar que o que ele diz é verdade e que eu sou um covarde. E mesmo se o que ele diz não for totalmente mentira, o jeito como ele fala comigo – e com todo mundo, na verdade – é definitivamente errado.

— Seu pai vai falar com ele. — Hermione garantiria isso.

Nathan deu um riso curto, e Hermione não gostou do tom de descrença. — Não vai mudar nada. Não mudou até agora, de qualquer forma. Tudo que Malfoy precisa é fazer uma cara de dó, choramingar, e está tudo perdoado.

Hermione franziu a testa. — Tenho certeza que não é assim, Nathan. Seu pai não deixaria se levar por nada disso.

— Mas, Tio Severo — Nathan choramingou numa imitação jocosa do outro menino. — Dá até ânsia, Mãe — ele acrescentou.

O menino Malfoy parecia ser o mesmo estereotipo de sonserino que ela lembrava que os pais dele foram, mas ainda era difícil de acreditar que Severo deixaria se enganar daquela forma. Embora Hermione se lembrasse como Severo sempre fora condescendente no que dizia respeito ao Draco, de volta ao tempo em que ainda eram alunos. Ela achava que tinha algo a ver com a guerra, e mesmo assim, Hermione tinha desejado ser tão respeitada por Severo quanto o sonserino parecera ser. _Ah..._ Ela finalmente entendeu. — Você está com ciúmes — Hermione apontou.

— Não estou — Nathan negou com fogo no olhar. — Por que eu estaria com ciúmes daquele pomposo... albino... idiota?! — Era definitivamente ciúmes, Hermione tinha certeza agora. Ela esperou pacientemente pela admissão de Nathan. — É só que... — ele começou. — O Prof. Snape sempre acaba chamando ele de Devon ao invés de Sr. Malfoy, e tudo está resolvido. Eu, por outro lado, sou _sempre_ Sr. Granger. Não tem como ganhar disso. Malfoy nunca será punido. — A voz morreu na frustração e decepção dele.

Hermione sorriu; eles eram tão parecidos às vezes. — Como você pode esperar que ele lhe chame de Nathan, quando você também não deixa as formalidades de lado? Já tentou "Pai" ao invés de "Prof. Snape"?

— A Grifinória nunca ganharia a Taça das Casas novamente, Mãe — Nathan disse com toda seriedade.

O sorriso de Hermione se abriu para mostrar os dentes com as bobeiras de seu filho.

— Nenhum ponto foi tirado nas duas últimas vezes que ouvi você chamando o Severo de Pai — ela destacou.

Um olhar distante cruzou o rosto de seu filho enquanto ele, sem dúvida, se lembrava dos momentos que compartilhara com Severo depois de acordar da influência do feitiço. Ele era jovem e cheio de sonhos... Hermione se lembrou das vezes que discutiram o futuro – uma conversa temida por causa do rumo que sempre tomava: o pai desconhecido. Agora que ela não tinha que temer os sonhos de Nathan, agora que Hermione estava livre para sonhar também, deixando os fantasmas do passado no lugar deles... Ela queria que Nathan sonhasse o mais alto que quisesse. Ela sorriu e o abraçou de lado. Sim, era hora de olhar para frente e lutar pelos sonhos. — Vamos, querido. Podemos conversar enquanto vamos para a Torre.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione não conseguiu segurar o sorriso quando Severo se assustou ao entrar na sala e encontrá-la ali.

— Bom dia — ela cumprimentou com mais alegria que de costume.

— O que diabos está fazendo aqui?

Seu sorriso se contorceu e ganhou malícia como nos que ele às vezes lhe concedia. — Sentiu minha falta? — ela perguntou, apreciando a irritação dele talvez um pouco demais. Não era todo dia que ela tinha a oportunidade de pegar o bruxo de surpresa.

— Imensamente — ele zombou e finalmente entrou no escritório. — Pensei que já estaria livre de você agora. Você já foi uma mulher de palavra, Granger. — Ele se acomodou atrás da mesa sem dispensar sequer um olhar em sua direção, o que era até bom, porque o sorriso aberto de Hermione o teria irritado ainda mais, ela sabia.

Ela permaneceu em silêncio, esperando.

Ele finalmente rosnou, dando-lhe total atenção. — O que você quer?

— Pensei que tivesse sido clara na última vez que me perguntou isso, Severo.

Ele apenas olhou feio para ela, e a diversão de Hermione se dissolveu aos poucos em seriedade.

— Estava pensando em tudo que aconteceu na última semana, e... eu preciso de você comigo, Severo, ao meu lado. — Essas confissões eram sempre desajeitadas, ou era assim que a faziam se sentir. Talvez fosse pior para Hermione porque ela estava admitindo a necessidade dele _para ele_, como se sua tenacidade até agora fosse uma fachada. Ela queria viver a vida como esta semana: com Severo. Seria um crime?

— Ao seu lado? O que é isso, uma aposta de quadribol onde eu preciso escolher um lado?

É claro que ele tornaria a tarefa impossível para ela.

— Estou falando sério, Severo. Os últimos dias, eu... — Hermione suspirou. — Ficar sozinha era mais fácil quando... — Ela estava tentando. — Antes, eu só tinha as memórias de trabalhar com você, uma lembrança distante, facilmente tirada de proporção, mas agora... Agora, Severo, nós estamos criando Nathan juntos. — Ela esperou que o modo como ela ergueu o queixo o intimidasse a manter a negação só para ele, de modo que o assentir firme de cabeça concordando a surpreendeu.

— Já o tomei como minha responsabilidade, e acredito que podemos concordar na maior parte do que diz respeito ao Nathan.

Ela mordeu o lábio. — Mas isso não é tudo — Hermione lhe disse, precisando que ele entendesse o que havia nas entrelinhas.

— Sim, é só isso mesmo, Granger.

— Por que, Severo? A idéia da minha afeição por você é tão repulsiva assim? — Ela soube bem ali, naquele momento, que arruinara tudo. A expressão dele a respondeu, e Hermione se levantou para que pudesse sair enquanto ainda restava um pouco de dignidade. — Não responda — ela lhe implorou, sem encontrar o olhar dele.

— Eu não entendo você — ele disse. — Por que insiste nessa insanidade, Hermione?

— Não, você não entende — Hermione concordou, cansada de se justificar para ele, envergonhada por ter o coração ali, exposto daquele jeito. Ela se sentiu repentinamente aliviada por não haver um encontro em família planejado para aquela noite. Ela deveria ir para casa, como prometera na noite passada. — Tenha uma boa semana, Prof. Snape. — Ela acenou formalmente com a cabeça, depois saiu apressadamente antes que o desconforto no fundo de seus olhos se condensasse em lágrimas.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo suspirou quando a porta clicou ao fechar. Por que Hermione tinha que insistir nisso? Se Severo não soubesse, ele realmente acreditaria em suas próprias acusações sobre a insanidade dela. Ela não era insana, é claro, então o quê era isso? Uma convicção religiosa? Um complexo de culpa? Impulsos masoquistas? O quê?

Talvez fosse tudo um esforço pelo Nathan – o que Severo chamara um dia besteira de família. Mas ele não pensava mais assim, e como ele poderia depois de Nathan chamá-lo de Pai? Eles eram uma família, seu filho e ele, mas isso não incluía Hermione. Severo franziu o cenho. A família de Nathan incluía Hermione, mas a de Severo não. Poderia haver algo assim sem hipocrisia?

Ele fechou o diário de pesquisa e se reclinou na cadeira, olhando para a porta fechada, contemplando a mulher que acabara de sair.

Eles interagiriam, não havia como evitar, e com toda sinceridade, contanto que ela se mantivesse no assunto – o que significava Nathan – ele não podia classificar isso como um problema. Uma amizade, então? Severo acreditava que isso era aceitável; Nathan valia à pena. Eles também dividiam interesses de trabalho; ela conseguia manter uma conversa interessante de vez em quando…

Ele bufou. Quem Severo estava tentando enganar? Ela era a única que havia realmente tentado ter qualquer tipo de relacionamento com ele, além dos Malfoy. Severo supunha que poderia viver com a presença dela. Ela era quem estava fazendo sacrifícios afinal de contas, não ele.

Se ao menos ele entendesse por quê...

Severo reabriu o diário de pesquisa. Haveria muito tempo para analisar a Granger, ele estava certo disso. Ele não achava que ela se afastaria tão cedo.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione aparatou no beco perto de seu apartamento. Ela chorava como uma adolescente boba, seguindo cegamente o caminho bem conhecido até seu prédio, subindo as escadas o mais rápido que conseguia. Ela teve uma luta irritante com as chaves e quase usou magia para abrir a porta – quase. Ela respirou fundo, suficiente para estabilizar as mãos e permitir que ela entrasse no apartamento. Qualquer controle que tinha se rompeu no momento que soube que estava seguramente sozinha para se afundar em auto-piedade.

Hermione começava a acreditar em Severo quando ele dizia que ela estava louca. Como alguém poderia ser rejeitada várias e várias vezes como ela fora e continuar voltando para mais? Que tipo de mulher doente faria isso? Que doentio!

Doentio e doloroso, como perder o chão, caindo sem parar. Quando foi que ela colocara Severo num lugar tão importante em sua vida que agora dependia dele para respirar direito?

Uma batida soou na porta.

Hermione limpou as lágrimas, lutando por controle mais uma vez.

Outra batida na porta.

Mais fôlegos calmantes. _Isso é ridículo_. Ela estava fazendo uma tempestade num copo d'água.

— Hermione?

Era Érica, a vizinha de Hermione.

— Hermione, você está bem?

Hermione se levantou do sofá e abriu a porta para a amiga. Ela deveria estar uma visão perturbadora, porque Érica arregalou os olhos no momento em que a viu. — O que aconteceu? O Nathan está bem?

Hermione quase começou a chorar novamente à menção do filho; filho deles. Será que ela fizera tanto esforço porque Severo era pai do Nathan? Se ele não fosse, será que ela teria ido tão longe com sua... súplica? Um soluço lhe escapou, e os braços de Érica surgiram ao seu redor, guiando Hermione de volta para o sofá. — Nathan está... está bem — ela lhe disse em tons engasgados.

— Ah, graças a Deus. — Sua amiga suspirou de alívio, sempre correndo círculos nas costas de Hermione. Ajudava. — Seu amigo William veio lhe procurar, e ele me disse que você tinha sido chamada por que havia algo de errado com o Nathan, e de repente você está de volta depois de dias, chorando... Eu achei... Eu nem sei mais o que eu achei.

Hermione estava mais calma agora. Ela fungou sob o carinho da amiga. — Nathan estava doente. Eu estava com ele.

— O que aconteceu? — Érica inquiriu.

Hermione deixou o sofá. — Chá? — ofereceu. Ela conhecia bem Érica e tinha certeza que podia confiar nela, mas velhos segredos morriam com dificuldade...

— Eu vou fazer o chá. Você vai jogar uma água no rosto e colocar algo mais confortável. — Érica a tocou da sala, e Hermione podia ouvir barulho de metal tocando metal na cozinha enquanto passava pelo quarto e entrava no banheiro.

Olhar-se no espelho a fez fechar os olhos; só um banho de banheira faria qualquer coisa por _aquilo_, ela pensou. Hermione jogou água no rosto assim mesmo. A água a ajudava a limpar a mente, se não os olhos inchados. Ela voltou para o quarto e colocou algo mais quente, mesmo que ainda tremesse. Ela respirou fundo uma última vez antes de encontrar Érica novamente.

Uma xícara de chá foi empurrada para ela enquanto se acomodava no sofá. Hermione tomou um gole e fez uma careta.

— Eu sei que prefere com açúcar, mas acho que a bebida forte vai lhe fazer bem neste momento — Érica justificou. — Está mais calma agora?

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça e depois colocou a xícara na mesinha baixa em frente ao sofá. — Obrigada.

Érica se sentou ao lado dela no estofado e a olhou com expectativa. Hermione sabia que sua amiga queria saber o que a afligira tanto, mas estava pouco à vontade para perguntar. Hermione suspirou, deixando os olhos se fecharem brevemente.

— Estou louca — confessou.

Depois de algum silêncio, Érica perguntou:

— O que quer dizer com isso?

— Perdi minha sanidade e, com ela, qualquer senso de orgulho e respeito próprio — Hermione elaborou. — Ah, e eu deveria mencionar meu coração, essa coisa. Estou culpando esse estúpido por toda a confusão que levou a minha insanidade.

— Homens? — Érica questionou.

Hermione bufou. — Será ele um homem, me pergunto? Poderia tal criatura sem coração, feita de aço e gelo ser chamada de humana? — Ela fez uma careta antes de desistir e deixar a cabeça cair no estofado atrás dela. — Severo — ela disse, derrota colorindo sua voz.

— Soa como um nome de homem para mim — sua amiga comentou. — Um que nunca ouvi de você antes, mas um nome de homem, estou bem certa disso.

A cabeça de Hermione rolou para o lado, e ela abriu os olhos para olhar para Érica antes de dizer:

— Ele é o pai do Nathan.

Os olhos de Érica se arregalaram por um momento. — Ele fez...? Ele tentou...? Você estava chorando. Ele…

— Nunca. Ele não é desses. — Hermione desviou o olhar do de sua amiga. — Eu sou uma boba.

— Eu... Eu sinto muito, não sei o que pensar.

— Não tem problema — Hermione garantiu. — Ele é um bastardo de carteirinha, só que não desse tipo.

— Hermione.

Quando Érica parou no seu nome, Hermione suspirou e se endireitou no sofá, alcançando o chá forte. Depois de um gole e uma careta, ela começou:

— Eu só o reencontrei depois que Nathan começou no colégio interno; ele é professor lá. Foi complicado, como você pode imaginar, especialmente depois que ele descobriu sobre o Nathan.

— Ele não sabia?! — Hermione baixou o olhar para a xícara ao tom de acusação de Érica. — Desculpe. Quero dizer, eu suspeitei que fosse algo complicado assim, mas... Ah, mas que inferno — Érica amaldiçoou, falhando em sua tentativa de se desculpar.

— Eu sei. É um completo desastre. Nathan está sofrendo, Severo está sofrendo, e é tudo culpa minha. — Hermione disse aquilo e sofreu por eles três. Doía ainda mais, porque falar sobre isso para alguém fazia seus sentimentos por Severo parecerem ainda mais descabidos, ou fora de hora, no mínimo.

— Eles estão se dando bem agora — Hermione continuou, tentando encontrar o lado bom disso tudo. — Nathan chamou Severo de Pai. — Ela tentou sorrir.

— Você o ama? — Érica perguntou, e o coração de Hermione se contorceu no peito, lágrimas se formando no fundo dos olhos.

— Estou maluca — foi sua resposta entrecortada.

— Ah, minha querida. — Érica tirou a xícara de sua mão e a puxou para um abraço. Hermione soluçou no ombro da amiga e deixou a frustração reinar e vazar pelas lágrimas; estúpidas, porém libertadoras. Mas elas secaram eventualmente, deixando Hermione vazia, mas em paz.

— Então, ele é um professor — Érica disse depois que o silêncio se tornara confortável suficiente para ser quebrado. — Não posso dizer que estou extremamente surpresa.

— Ele se parece muito com o Nathan: inteligente, teimoso...

— E eu que pensei que o Nathan tinha herdado essas características de você.

Hermione não conseguiu conter o sorriso quando ele cresceu, puxando os cantos de sua boca. — O cabelo escuro, os olhos, as mãos graciosas... — ela continuou. — Nathan é definitivamente filho de Severo — Hermione resumiu. — Não que eu jamais tenha duvidado disso — ela se apressou a acrescentar, percebendo como a última declaração podia ser mal interpretada.

Érica sorriu, aceitando a certeza de Hermione. Érica era uma boa amiga; ela nunca julgaria Hermione, mesmo se a identidade do pai de Nathan fosse completamente desconhecida. Aquilo fazia Hermione imaginar o que Érica acharia de Severo. Érica e ela eram próximas em idade; sua amiga sempre fora uma fonte de apoio nos assuntos do coração, ajudando Hermione com suas inseguranças e medos a cerca de relacionamentos que teve no passado. Será que ela poderia ajudá-la a acessar seus sentimentos por Severo, essa massa de confusão, dor e leveza que tomara seu coração e não queria ir embora?

Hermione percebeu que Érica estivera observando-a de perto, sem dúvida curiosa sobre Severo. Hermione decidiu que as coisas não podiam ficar piores do que já estavam.

— Desde que o vi novamente, perdi o controle dos meus pensamentos, sonhos... É como se eu estivesse esperando toda a minha vida por esse momento em que encontraria Severo e... despertaria para... — Era mais difícil de explicar do que Hermione pensara.

— Amor à primeira vista? — Érica ofereceu.

— Eu pensei que sim, mas não estou mais tão certa disso. Estou perdendo a cabeça, Érica. Ele diz que estou louca, e estou começando a achar que ele está certo.

— Ele está errado. O amor não é lá muito racional, Hermione. Você não está louca — sua amiga repreendeu. — Talvez você já o amasse desde antes. Talvez você nunca tenha deixado de amá-lo, nem mesmo depois de todos esses anos que ficaram separados.

— Eu... — Como Hermione poderia explicar que não houvera amor envolvido na concepção do Nathan? — Não existe antes, Érica — ela começou. — Severo e eu nunca fomos um casal. Nathan... Nós passamos uma noite juntos, e Severo nunca mais falou comigo, não até recentemente.

— E você ficou sem dúvida magoada com o comportamento dele — Érica assumiu.

Não, ela não ficara. Ela foi quem fugira do mundo bruxo – dele. — Eu nunca o procurei, também. Não havia nada entre nós.

— Certamente, havia _algo_ entre vocês — Érica discordou. — Não consigo imaginar você passando a noite com um homem que não conhecia.

— Nós trabalhávamos juntos; eu era assistente dele em alguns trabalhos. — Hermione hesitou, o rosto queimando antes de acrescentar: — Ele foi meu professor antes disso.

Os olhos de Érica ganharam um brilho malicioso.

— Não foi nada disso — Hermione disse, revirando os olhos. — Eu não tinha uma paixonite por ele enquanto estava na escola, ou coisa do tipo. Professor errado — ela resmungou a última parte. — Eu admiro Severo por ser brilhante, pela inteligência, integridade. Ele é muito respeitado como homem e em seu campo de atuação. Ele é um professor exigente, e duvido que seja o favorito de qualquer aluno... Embora Nathan sempre tenha gostado mais das aulas dele — Hermione acrescentou, pensando melhor, e depois tentou lembrar por que não vira o brilho de Severo desde o começo.

Ah, sim. Ele fizera de tudo para ser odioso com Harry e amigos, incluindo ela.

— Ele não me suportava como aluna, e eu o ressenti por isso — Hermione admitiu. — Não foi até eu deixar a escola e trabalhar com ele que comecei a realmente entender por que ele era um bastardo como professor.

— E então você se apaixonou por ele, dividiu sua cama, e... — Érica parou no meio da frase, como se um quebra-cabeças se completasse na cabeça dela. — Ele é casado, não é?

— Não! — A energia de Hermione em sua negação tomou até ela de surpresa. — Quero dizer, não, ele é solteiro. Suponho que não tenha havido muito tempo para relacionamentos na vida dele na época, e Severo é muito reservado, não se socializa muito. — Ela nunca considerara qualquer vida amorosa passada que Severo possa ter tido. Nem pensara muito sobre a vida dele longe de Hogwarts. Ele parecia nunca deixar o castelo, embora ele devesse sair ocasionalmente. O fato de Severo ter um afilhado de quem ela não estava ciente provava que ele tinha uma vida social fora daquelas paredes de pedra.

Hermione franziu a testa. Seria ele casado? Divorciado? Ela riu de repente. Ele não era, senão teria usado o fator esposa para mandá-la embora.

— Qual é a graça? — Érica perguntou claramente confusa.

— Severo com uma esposa — Hermione respondeu ainda sorrindo, depois ficou séria. — Ele é um solitário que mantém qualquer pessoa tentando entrar em sua vida bem longe. — Hermione se lembrou das muitas discussões que tiveram com relação ao Nathan a esse respeito. — Eu não acho que ele se considere digno de afeto.

— E você gosta dele.

— Mas ele não gosta de mim. Ele já deixou isso muito claro mais de uma vez.

— Você tem certeza? Você é uma mulher tão adorável, Hermione...

Ela sorriu com o elogio. — Tenho certeza sim, Érica. Ele disse com todas as palavras. — Hermione olhou para as xícaras vazias na mesa baixa, seu coração se constringindo no peito. — Aceitarei os desejos dele e seguirei em frente.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan mal saíra da Ala Hospitalar, aproveitando a alegria de estar de volta deste lado do mundo, mais uma vez capaz de interagir com seus amigos, e já era esperado no escritório de seu pai para uma detenção. Pelo menos, não seria só ele desta vez – Kevin e Andy também estavam convocados.

— Não consigo entender por que deveria cumprir detenção também — reclamou Andy. — Tudo que eu fiz foi dizer a vocês que estavam se metendo em encrenca. Agora, vocês se meteram em encrenca, e eu tenho que pagar por estar certo.

— Pare de agir como um lufa-lufa chorão e ande mais rápido, Andy. Não vai ajudar em nada se chegarmos um segundo atrasados — Kevin lhe disse.

— Não é tão ruim assim — Nathan garantiu ao amigo perturbado. — Serão só algumas horas.

Nathan se sentia responsável pela detenção dos amigos, mas não havia nada que pudesse fazer agora. Ele não sabia com que humor encontraria o professor amargo, e não ter que encarar o homem sozinho era tudo que Nathan conseguia pensar no momento. Ele não vira o pai desde que acordara, e podia lembrar muito bem como se agarrara ao homem, incapaz de se manter longe do pai repentinamente carinhoso.

Como seu pai o receberia agora? Será que eles voltariam ao Sr. Granger e Prof. Snape? Nathan tivera pouco tempo para pensar sobre tudo que acontecera durante sua permanência fora do corpo, e para ele, muita coisa tinha mudado – sua alma mudara.

Eles chegaram à porta do escritório, que estava aberta. A ansiedade de Nathan em encontrar com o pai novamente foi rapidamente substituída por irritação instantânea.

Malfoy estava lá.

Nathan e seus amigos entraram, juntando-se ao sonserino em frente à mesa do Prof. Snape. Um aceno de mão do homem, e a porta se fechou atrás deles. O mestre de Poções deixou seu assento e começou um círculo ao redor dos quatro alunos.

— Vocês estão aqui esta noite por causa da sinistra incompetência em entender e seguir regras; alguns de vocês após serem lembrados delas constantemente. — Aquela última parte foi dita bem perto do ouvido de Malfoy. Prof. Snape fez uma pausa ali e depois começou a andar novamente. — Infelizmente, a falta de juízo de vocês não pode ser negligenciada quando chega a proporções fatais. — Desta vez, as últimas palavras foram ditas diretamente no ouvido direito de Nathan. Depois de uma pausa significativa, Prof. Snape parou encarando os quatro. — Há vários caldeirões sujos esperando por vocês na sala de aula. Já que a inteligência e o julgamento de vocês não são de confiança, não posso permitir o uso de varinhas. Trabalho manual e burro parece muito mais apropriado, não concordam? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ninguém sentiu vontade de responder aquela pergunta.

— Os caldeirões não vão se limpar sozinhos! — Prof. Snape vociferou, e os meninos seguiram em direção à porta todos ao mesmo tempo. — Sr. Granger — o homem chamou, e Nathan ficou para trás, parado perto da porta. Não foi até os outros saírem que seu pai chamou: — Nathan, venha até aqui.

O uso de seu nome fez os ombros de Nathan perderem um pouco da rigidez. Ele andou de volta à mesa de seu pai e esperou.

— Como está se sentindo?

A pergunta foi agradavelmente surpreendente. — Estou bem — Nathan respondeu.

Seu pai o observou com intensidade, e provavelmente, atestando a veracidade de sua resposta curta, assentiu com a cabeça e alcançou um frasco de poção vermelha na mesa.

— Beba isso — o homem instruiu, entregando-lhe o frasco já destampado. — É Poção Reanimadora, e você a tomará uma vez por dia nos próximos três dias.

Vapor escapou pelos ouvidos de Nathan como um efeito da poção. Seu pai assentiu sua aprovação novamente.

— Você será esperado em meu escritório todas as noites antes do jantar para tomá-la.

Nathan assentiu. — Obrigado... — Ele quase acrescentou um "Pai" depois de seu agradecimento, mas não o fez. A nova situação ainda o fazia se sentir um pouco embaraçado, incerto sobre como agir perto do homem, independente do que sua mãe lhe dissera. Primeiro ele era chamado de idiota e estúpido, e depois era tratado com preocupação paternal. Com quem ele estava lidando, Prof. Snape ou seu pai? A quem ele deveria se dirigir?

— Venha — seu pai disse, livrando-o do dilema e guiando-o em direção à porta com uma mão gentil. — Você ainda tem um caldeirão para limpar.

Eles andaram juntos até a sala de aula de Poções. Nathan suspirou assim que viu que seria obrigado a pegar o caldeirão que estava na mesma bancada que o de Malfoy. Nathan não queria desapontar sua mãe, nem seu pai, mas ainda odiava Malfoy por tudo que ele tinha feito. O menino loiro não tirou a atenção da tarefa enquanto ele se aproximou, e assim era melhor para o Nathan.

Ele se pôs a trabalhar também, tentando se isolar em seus pensamentos, e embora estivesse bloqueando Malfoy com sucesso, o mesmo não podia ser dito sobre seu pai. Nathan queria olhar para frente da sala de aula, onde encontraria o pai. A gentileza de como fora tratado mais cedo o fez sentir saudades de seu pai: a alma livre dele. Ele queria conversar com _aquele_ Severo Snape novamente; queria que as coisas fossem como na Torre de Astronomia, sempre. Nathan esfregava o caldeirão e repassava as muitas perguntas que não fizera naquela ocasião, que queimavam na ponta de sua língua agora.

Paciência: foi o que a alma do homem lhe pedira. Foi também o que sua mãe pedira antes de ir embora, mas o pedido dela dizia respeito a outro bruxo. Nathan arriscou um olhar de relance para Malfoy. Será que ele conhecia seu pai – o homem por trás do exterior áspero? Nathan esperava que não. Ele queria aquela parte de Snape só para ele.

Nathan fez uma pausa para descansar os braços cansados. Ele olhava para o pai quando o homem ergueu o olhar algum tempo depois e encontrou o seu. Ele parecia cansado, Nathan achou, e se sentiu instantaneamente responsável. Ele recomeçou a esfregar o caldeirão para terminar a detenção mais rápido, para seu pai poder descansar. _Meu pai_. Nathan sorriu afetuosamente.

Não muito mais tarde, uma cadeira raspou o chão, mas Nathan continuou com sua tarefa, despreocupado. Ele sentiu o movimento parar ao seu lado e percebeu que Malfoy havia repentinamente parado de trabalhar, e aquele fato exigiu sua atenção. Nathan ergueu a cabeça em tempo de ver o olhar suplicante que Malfoy direcionou ao Prof. Snape, e ele ficou feliz em não encontrar nenhuma simpatia refletida no olhar de seu pai.

Nathan esfregava distraidamente e observava a cena se desenrolando diante de si. Seu pai olhou feio para o afilhado; Malfoy baixou o olhar e começou, vagarosamente, a esfregar novamente. Nathan sorriu com malícia e imediatamente ouviu o pai suspirar. Logo, o homem estava parado diante da bancada, bloqueando a luz.

— Estamos aqui esta noite porque vocês não conseguem ser civilizados um com o outro — Prof. Snape lhes disse.

Nathan, dando uma última longa olhada nos olhos cansados de seu pai, sentiu sua culpa crescer de novo e desviou a atenção para outro lugar.

— Vocês percebem que nada que fizerem vai mudar a situação, não percebem?

Nathan viu Malfoy assentir com a cabeça pelo canto do olho. Ele focou o olhar na orelha esquerda de seu pai, incapaz de encará-lo nos olhos, e também assentiu.

— Nathan é meu filho, Devon, e gostaria que o tratasse como tal — seu pai disse ao sonserino.

— Sim, Tio Severo — o menino concordou numa voz pouco mais alta que um sussurro.

— Nathan, Devon é meu afilhado, e gostaria que o tratasse de acordo — seu pai lhe disse então.

— Sim, professor — ele respondeu obedientemente.

Aparentemente, obedientemente demais para desconfiar, se o olhar fixo e intenso de seu pai lhe dizia alguma coisa. Nathan mordeu o lábio inferior quando incerteza lhe assomou novamente, deixando-o ansioso.

— Estou falando sério, Nathan — o homem reafirmou.

— Eu sei, professor. Eu entendo — ele tentou lhe garantir, sentindo as bochechas aquecerem. Ele queria que seu pai voltasse para a mesa para que o embaraço fosse embora. Nathan voltou rapidamente ao trabalho, mantendo os olhos no caldeirão. Ele não percebera como a sala de aula ficara silenciosa até o barulho dos outros trabalhando voltar a envolvê-lo. Nathan puxou o lábio entre os dentes, esfregando com mais força.

Depois do que pareceu uma eternidade, ele terminou a tarefa, aproximou-se da mesa de seu pai e disse:

— O caldeirão está limpo. Posso ir, professor?

A atenção de seu pai pesou sobre ele. Nathan escondeu as mãos nos bolsos, mexendo o pé sobre a divisão entre duas pedras do chão e pondo-se a observá-lo.

— Está se sentindo bem?

A pergunta congelou os movimentos de Nathan. — Estou um pouco cansado, eu acho.

— Muito bem — seu pai concedeu. — Pode ir.

— Obrigado, professor.

Nathan nem pensou em esperar pelos amigos, e para ser honesto, só se lembrara deles quando entrou no dormitório que dividiam. Ele respirou exasperadamente, achando-se estúpido por agir como um bebê lá nas masmorras. Prof. Snape e seu pai – ele conseguiu ver os dois no homem esta noite, e sua cabeça doía. Nathan tirou os sapatos com o pé, arrancou as vestes e logo estava pronto para deitar.

Dormir, desta vez felizmente inconsciente, o faria se sentir bem.

E sonhar poderia levá-lo até seu pai. Nathan sorriu e se deixou carregar para a terra dos sonhos.

~o0oOo0o~

Com o tempo, as coisas voltaram a certa normalidade. Nathan decidira que seguiria o que seu pai fizesse e veria como seria. Ele o chamaria de Prof. Snape ou professor sempre que fosse chamado de Sr. Granger, e o chamaria de... nada sempre que seu pai usasse seu primeiro nome.

Fazia sentido.

Algumas vezes, especialmente antes de dormir, Nathan debatia sobre substituir "nada" por "pai" e lidar com as conseqüências.

As conseqüências... Ele podia imaginar estar nos braços do pai, envolto em amor e aceitação. Ele podia imaginar ser mandado embora para nunca mais ser chamado de outra coisa a não ser Sr. Granger, para sempre. Era muito arriscado. Seu pai lhe pedira paciência por alguma razão.

Ele fora paciente na primeira semana, encontrara seu pai obedientemente por três dias para tomar a poção, compartilhara um jantar estranho com ambos os pais no domingo, e passara pela aula de Poções sem nenhum incidente. Malfoy se manteve na dele, provavelmente horrorizado demais com a idéia de limpar mais caldeirões, e Nathan não estava nem aí para ele.

Na quarta-feira depois disso, Nathan encontrara o pai para um chá e conversa formal. Naquela noite, ele desejou ansiosamente uma chance de estar com seu verdadeiro pai novamente e dormira com a esperança que seus sonhos tomassem aquele rumo e que ele fosse abençoado com a lembrança do encontro na manhã seguinte.

Nathan aceitara aquilo como a nova normalidade de sua vida, mesmo depois de acordar sentindo-se vazio por muitas manhãs. Ele tentara preencher o vazio brincando com os amigos e se correspondendo com as pessoas que amava. Seu padrinho fora excelente em evitar o assunto Snape, assim como o Tio Rony. Aquilo não ajudara muito, Nathan percebera. Ele queria alguém com quem pudesse falar _sobre_ seu pai. Ele fora até o escritório do Prof. Lupin.

— Prof. Lupin, o senhor está aí? — A porta não estivera trancada. Nathan espiara dentro do que parecia ser uma sala vazia. Ele decidira entrar, mas naquele exato momento, uma porta se abriu do lado oposto da sala, e o Prof. Lupin entrara, só que estivera acompanhado do pai de Nathan.

— Nathan? — Prof. Lupin dissera, visivelmente surpreso com sua presença ali.

— Olá, Prof. Lupin — ele cumprimentara, e depois assentira com a cabeça para o pai. — Oi.

Seu pai devolvera o aceno de cabeça, e os dois professores esperaram Nathan revelar por que estivera ali.

— Er... Eu estava... fazendo a tarefa, e... tinha uma dúvida sobre ela.

Seu pai o observara com intensidade, e Nathan soubera que se mexia no lugar, nervoso. Por que seu pai tinha que estar no escritório do Prof. Lupin bem na hora que ele decidira procurar seu Chefe de Casa? Aquilo irritara Nathan então, e ainda o irritava agora.

— Posso perguntar amanhã na aula, professor. Boa noite.

Ele fugira antes que qualquer um dos bruxos pudesse objetar. Nathan não era um covarde; não, ele estava bem certo desse fato. O que ele fizera foi simplesmente provar que ainda podia ser paciente e esperar. Ele tinha saído e voltado para a Torre da Grifinória, e no dia seguinte, preparara uma pergunta para o Prof. Lupin sobre a tarefa requerida.

Na sexta-feira, ele abraçara a mãe por mais tempo que o normal. Ela beijara sua testa, e seus olhos se fecharam de leve.

— O que foi? — ela perguntara, preocupada.

— Nada — ele lhe dissera. — Senti saudades de você.

— Está tudo bem entre você e seu pai?

A palavrinha o magoara, mas Nathan conseguira sorrir. — Está.

Ela parecera satisfeita com a resposta e deixara de lado qualquer outra especulação sobre suas emoções que ela pudesse ter tido em mente.

O jantar em família naquele fim de semana parecera ainda mais desconectado da realidade que o anterior. Fora quando ele sentira sua mãe escapando do comportamento normal dela também e pensara, não pela primeira vez, que talvez ele tivesse acordado para uma vida em outra dimensão. Ele era Nathan Granger, mas o mundo ao seu redor pertencia à outra versão dele, como nos filmes. Aquilo explicaria por que o jantar nos aposentos do Prof. Snape fora um evento tão ordinário naquele final de semana. Ali ou no Salão Principal, a experiência seria a mesma, do ponto de vista de Nathan.

Nathan observara a mãe com atenção, então. Estaria ela escondendo alguma coisa? O silêncio dela geralmente significava isso... Ou talvez ele não estivesse se comportando como o Nathan desta dimensão, e eles o confrontariam a qualquer momento. Ela fora educada, como sempre, mas quieta demais, e a noite toda se passara com seus dois pais alternativamente o questionando sobre as coisas mais mundanas. Será que eles estavam tentando descobrir se ele era quem ele dizia ser?

Isso não era nenhum filme fantástico.

O que estaria acontecendo...?

— Não poderei visitá-los na semana que vem — sua mãe anunciara depois que os pratos sumiram.

— Por que não? — Nathan perguntara, sua apreensão crescendo.

— Há uma conferência em Madri na próxima semana — ela lhe contara e sorrira. — William e eu temos algumas apresentações para fazer.

— Ah. — Nathan não quisera que ela fosse para longe, mas não pensara em nada melhor para dizer ou protestar na hora.

Seu pai, por outro lado... — Todos os outros lhe deram um bolo?

Ela ignorara a pergunta estranha, mantendo o olhar no Nathan. — O que eu posso trazer para você da Espanha?

— Hmmm. Uma espada? Uma espada real. — Ele sorrira, confortando-se com a familiaridade da tradição. Toda vez que sua mãe tinha que viajar para alguma conferência e deixá-lo para trás, ela lhe perguntava o que seria sua compensação por ser um bom menino enquanto ela estava fora. Ele tinha uma coleção de chaveiros de todos os cantos da Europa por causa disso.

— Uma espada real? — Ela fingira espanto. — Essa vai ser uma tarefa difícil. Presumo que saiba que uma espada real não pode ser comprada? Posso ter que desafiar o próprio rei para um duelo!

Nathan sorrira com as gracinhas da mãe. Ele estivera a ponto de retrucar quando seu pai o fizera primeiro.

— Nada aconselhável se sua escolha de cavaleiro é um trouxa.

— William pode ajudar a escolher a espada, Mãe. Ele sabe qual comprar — Nathan dissera à mãe e recebera um sorriso ofuscante em resposta.

Seu pai ficara mudo depois daquilo e permanecia distante desde então. Durante o chá daquela semana, ele estivera formal e mais frio do que antes, se possível. Isso fez Nathan pensar... Mas por mais que pensasse, ele não conseguia entender o que ele poderia ter feito para merecer aquilo. Tinha algo acontecendo, e ele não conseguia nem começar a imaginar o quê. Aquele último jantar em família fora o mais longe que sua mente viajara, e aquilo não ajudara muito. Nathan não tinha feito ou dito nada para irritar seu pai – pelo menos, ele achava que não tinha; ele nunca sabia com o Prof. Snape.

Talvez ele estivesse irritado porque sua mãe não viria no próximo final de semana. Era uma possibilidade, porque no domingo seguinte, Nathan se aproximara do pai na Mesa Principal durante o almoço.

— Devo lhe encontrar no seu escritório ou ir direto para os seus aposentos esta noite? — ele perguntara. Não soubera o que fazer sem sua mãe para acompanhá-lo para o encontro.

— Para quê? — seu pai retrucara, franzindo a testa.

Nathan franzira a testa de volta. — Para jantar — Nathan o lembrara, irritado.

— Sua mãe não está aqui.

— Mas eu ainda estou aqui — ele assinalara. — E você está aqui também. — Agora, pensando melhor, aquilo fora um jeito um tanto rude de colocar as coisas, mas francamente, as palavras escaparam antes que Nathan pudesse pensar melhor.

De qualquer forma, ao invés de uma resposta brava, Nathan recebera apenas um olhar mais mitigado do homem. — Meus aposentos, se souber o caminho.

— Eu sei — Nathan dissera antes de voltar para a Mesa da Grifinória.

Ele pensara em não ir ao encontro depois daquilo, mas fora no final. Silêncio – estranho, pesado – definiu a noite.

Em retrospecto, desde que se enfeitiçara, as coisas foram na direção oposta da que Nathan esperara que fossem. Ilusão, mas ele quisera sorrir para seu pai, brincar, agir como alguém que não tinha nada com o que se preocupar. Este ano estava começando a ficar tão ruim quanto o anterior.

Para provar que não estava errado em suas conclusões, Nathan fora ao escritório do pai mais cedo hoje para o chá habitual e se arrependera no momento que vira o homem inclinado sobre a mesa, quase escondido pelos pergaminhos e livros.

— Se está ocupado demais, podemos deixar o encontro de hoje para lá — Nathan oferecera. Tinha doído então, e ainda doía agora, que seu pai havia visivelmente considerado a oferta. Ele não queria ser uma obrigação na agenda do homem.

— Vou fazer um intervalo — fora a resposta atrasada. Ele andara até os aposentos de seu pai, e chá fora servido, como de costume.

Nathan tentara manter viva uma conversa de verdade, mas tudo o que conseguira de seu pai foram resmungos e respostas monossilábicas. Seu pai não estivera ali nem por um instante – e seu pai de verdade menos ainda. Ele não estava em lugar algum, completamente fora do alcance de Nathan.

Ele deveria ter voltado para a sala comunal, mas Nathan escolhera um caminho diferente. Ele pretendera ir para a Torre de Astronomia, mas também não conseguira chegar até lá. Seus passos foram perdendo velocidade, até seus pés pararem por completo.

Porque seu verdadeiro pai não estaria na Torre de Astronomia.

Seu verdadeiro pai era um prisioneiro no corpo de seu "pai" e estava naquele momento nas masmorras.

Nathan olhou em volta e percebeu que estava parado do lado oposto do corredor àquela janela grande com a vista mais bonita dos jardins, da floresta e da vila de Hogsmeade. Era seu lugar favorito no castelo, aonde sempre vinha para pensar sem ser incomodado. Ele se sentou no parapeito e olhou o vento soprar as árvores, balançando folhas pesadas de neve na noite fria.

Paciência, paciência. Ele estava enjoado de ser paciente. O que poderia ser tão difícil assim? Nathan sabia que seu pai podia ser maravilhoso se quisesse; era quem ele era por dentro! Não pela primeira vez desde que acordara, Nathan pensou em lançar o feitiço para libertar sua alma novamente, só por uma noite, e correr de encontro ao seu verdadeiro pai, para dizer-lhe para se apressar, encontrar uma maneira de tomar o controle, porque Nathan não podia mais esperar.

Ele não tinha mais paciência.

Esperar era uma perda de tempo, e eles já haviam perdido tempo demais. Ser paciente não os levava a lugar nenhum. Nenhum!

Ele tocou a testa no vidro que mantinha a maior parte do frio do lado de fora e observou sua respiração embaçar a vista dos jardins lá embaixo.

Nathan estava cansado.

Ele deixou uma perna solta, balançando contra a parede de pedra.

Nathan estava cansado de expectativas. Ele estava cansado de tê-las desmanteladas, provadas infundadas.

Nathan estava simples e francamente exausto.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo suspirou pesadamente. — Estou começando a achar que você gosta de limpar caldeirões. — A perna do menino cessou o movimento pendular em reação às suas palavras, mas vagarosamente começou a balançar novamente.

Severo se aproximou, dizendo: — Tenho certeza que sabe que não deveria estar aqui. — Seu corpo bloqueou a luz que vinha da tocha acesa na parede oposta. A perna parou mais uma vez. — Então, tudo que resta saber é por que você está aqui mesmo assim.

— Mais nenhum professor patrulha os corredores? — Nathan finalmente ergueu o olhar para ele para acrescentar: — Por que tem que ser sempre você?

As sobrancelhas de Severo se aproximaram uma da outra, irritado com a rebeldia do filho. — O que está fazendo aqui, Sr. Granger?

— Olhando as luzes de Hogsmeade — o menino respondeu, voltando a olhar para fora da janela mais uma vez. — Professor.

— Por quê? — ele exigiu.

— Porque sim — Nathan respondeu, balançando a perna novamente.

Quando o menino ficou quieto, a paciência de Severo se esgotou, e ele urrou:

— Porque sim o quê?

— Só porque sim.

_Menino impertinente!_ — Severo pensou. — Não teste minha paciência, Sr. Granger.

Seu filho tirou a cabeça da janela e se sentou de frente para ele com o que parecia ser um grande esforço. Cada movimento arrastado que Nathan fazia era claramente uma afronta, e Severo não estava gostando nada disso. Olhando-o na cara com olhos que traíam a calma dos movimentos, Nathan disse: — Você é paciente demais, _professor_. — Levantando-se, ele acrescentou: — Eu não tenho mais paciência nenhuma. — Ele tentou fugir, mas Severo o pegou pelas vestes.

— Não tão rápido. — Severo agarrou Nathan pelo braço, então, e o fez virar para olhar para ele novamente. — Quando eu lhe pergunto alguma coisa, eu espero uma resposta! Não ache que está acima das regras desta escola ou que tem liberdade para agir como quer. — Ele fez uma pausa, procurando o rosto do filho pela reação dele. — Não vou tolerar sua má criação, menino! Sou seu pai, e você me deve respeito!

Nathan se soltou de sua mão. — Agora você lembra? — Severo observou as narinas de Nathan pulsarem. — Quando você quer que eu lhe obedeça e seja todo respeitoso e amigo do seu afilhado, aí então você é meu pai?

Severo queria lhe dizer para tomar cuidado com o tom com que falava, mas prendeu os lábios ao invés disso. — Você não está sendo razoável. Nós acabamos de passar horas juntos, não foi? Você está...

— Você nem estava lá! — o menino berrou. — Nós não temos uma conversa desde...

A dor no olhar de Nathan retirou o ar que existia ao redor de Severo, e de repente, as janelas para a alma de seu filho se fecharam atrás de pálpebras pesadas. O menino abaixou a cabeça, provavelmente tentando reinar em suas emoções, e tudo que Severo conseguia pensar era... por quê? Por que seu filho estava sofrendo? O que ele fizera agora para machuca o menino?

— Nathan...

Olhos brilhantes olhavam fixamente para ele, grandes e abertos.

— Por favor, Pai. Por favor — Nathan implorou num sussurro apressado, o olhar nunca deixando o de Severo, derretendo completamente suas defesas.

— O que foi? — Severo perguntou com urgência enquanto se aproximava do menino perturbado. Braços surgiram ao seu redor, parando seu avanço com o impacto, segurando-o no lugar, firmes.

— Eu tenho sido paciente. Eu tenho! Eu estava esperando, como disse que esperaria, mas eu não acho... Pai, eu simplesmente não posso esperar mais. Por favor, não vá embora.

Severo trouxe as mãos para os cabelos de Nathan, e aquilo parecia relaxar a força mortal que o menino tinha sobre sua pessoa. Severo não entendera o que Nathan estava tentando dizer com o que tagarelara, mas percebeu que o menino precisava de tempo antes que estivesse coerente e pronto para ser questionado novamente.

Ele esperou. Imóvel por fora, mas frenético por dentro, ele esperou. Mover-se significaria ir-se, e Nathan implorara para que ele não fosse embora – aquilo ele entendera perfeitamente bem, mas e todo o resto, sobre esperar e ter paciência? Ele não se moveria e nem deixaria os braços de seu filho, mas como aquilo ajudaria Nathan? Severo não era quente suficiente, nunca fora.

Ele segurava o menino no silêncio e esperava que estivesse fazendo a coisa certa. Ele podia apenas ter esperança.

Nathan virou a cabeça da esquerda para a direita em seu peito, mas não fez nenhum movimento de soltá-lo. Severo tomou o movimento como um sinal para soltar suas perguntas.

— O que está acontecendo, Nathan?

— Sinto sua falta, Pai — seu filho respondeu. Severo não conseguia entender o que ele queria dizer com aquilo.

— Como pode sentir minha falta? — ele tentou.

— Porque eu não esperava que fosse lhe perder; achei que você estaria aqui quando eu acordasse, mas depois, foi como se você nunca tivesse ido lá na Torre de Astronomia.

Severus enrijeceu numa reação impotente à menção daquele lugar. Ele não queria que Nathan soubesse sobre os eventos que mudaram sua vida e que aconteceram lá. Seu filho não podia saber. Não havia nenhum calor em si; Severo queria que o menino tirasse as mãos dele. Ele não precisava que seu filho fizesse parte da frieza.

Ele empurrou Nathan pelos ombros, mas só conseguiu colocá-lo longe suficiente para encontrar o olhar dele.

— Podemos conversar? — o menino perguntou.

_Não!_ — Severo pensou imediatamente. A resposta deveria estar evidente em suas feições.

— Você não se lembra mesmo, não é?

_Como eu posso esquecer..._

— Você estava dormindo. Eram só nossas almas. Você não se lembra de me tirar da Ala Hospitalar? Nós fomos para a Torre de Astronomia depois.

Severo franziu a testa, incapaz de conectar esses eventos que seu filho narrava com aqueles da noite em que Alvo...

— Você foi o melhor. — O menino sorriu. — Nós ficamos no vento. Você me contou histórias sobre quando era aluno do primeiro ano. Contou sobre voar e sobre aquela vez que entrou no meio dos galhos de uma árvore porque perdeu o controle da vassoura na aula de vôo, e sobre como teve que passar a noite na Ala Hospitalar por causa de uma perna quebrada.

Os olhos de Severo se arregalaram enquanto o filho se ria atipicamente em silêncio. — Quem lhe contou isso? — ele exigiu, alarmado pelo conhecimento de Nathan de tal episódio de sua infância.

Nathan parou de rir, mas manteve um sorriso fechado. — Você me contou, mas não lembra, não é? — O sorriso dele morreu vagarosamente. — Você estava dormindo. Para você, foi tudo apenas um sonho, só que não foi. Sua alma estava lá com a minha. Nós estávamos lá, e eu consigo me lembrar de tudo, porque não estava dormindo; era o feitiço. Eu me lembro de tudo. Não foi um sonho.

Severo começava a captar um pouco de sentido no que Nathan falava, mas ainda havia muitas coisas destoantes em tudo isso. — Minha alma estava com a sua, mas nós nunca deixamos a Ala Hospitalar.

— Não, não quando você estava lá através do feitiço, mas nós saímos quando você estava dormindo — Nathan lhe disse. — Foi você quem me explicou. Quando o corpo dorme, a alma fica livre. Mamãe também estava lá, mas ela não foi conosco para a Torre de Astronomia.

Teorias baratas. O que Nathan lhe dizia eram apenas teorias criadas e seguidas por pessoas da laia de Sibila Trelawney. Severo abriu a boca para chamar atenção para aquele fato, mas desistiu antes de dizer qualquer coisa quando sua lógica foi desafiada.

Como Nathan saberia sobre o acidente de vassoura no primeiro ano?

— Não estou mentindo — Nathan garantiu. — Você estava lá comigo, enquanto dormia.

— Eu... — Severo começou. Como ele poderia acreditar nisso? Como ele podia duvidar? — Já passa das nove horas. — Ele precisava de tempo. — Deveríamos deixar essa discussão para uma hora mais apropriada. Você deveria estar na sua cama.

— Eu tinha esperança que você lembrasse. — Desapontamento: pairou no ar entre eles, que esfriou quando ele perdeu o abraço do filho. Os olhos de Nathan estavam tão frios quanto o ar do castelo à sua volta. Nathan lhe deu as costas e perguntou: — Quando vai ser a detenção, professor?

Um sentimento total de perda se alojou no coração de Severo. Ele suspirou alto no silêncio do corredor. — Eu não quero lhe dar mais detenções, Nathan. — Ele olhou fixamente para as costas da cabeça do filho, tentando decifrar o que ela continha. Ele queria entender o que tinha dado errado, por que Nathan se sentia tão perdido, mas agora não era hora.

— Dez pontos a menos para a Grifinória — ele resmungou. — Vou levar você até sua sala comunal. — Colocando a mão entre os ombros de Nathan, Severo o coagiu a obedecer, encaminhando-o pesadamente pelos corredores vazios.

O que Nathan descrevera era de fato uma vida de sonhos. Por mais que Severo quisesse acreditar que todos os momentos que compartilhou com seu filho em sua mente desejosa tinham realmente acontecido, que Severo fora capaz de fazer seu filho rir, era surreal.

Ele olhou para o menino andando ao seu lado. Severo sonhara que podia rir com seu filho, e por mais que ele quisesse tornar seus sonhos realidade, o homem que ele fingia ser em seus sonhos nunca seria real – ele não sabia como ser aquele homem.

Severo estava quebrado, algo que ele aceitara há muito tempo. Nada poderia consertá-lo; não havia redenção para ele, e ele tinha que viver sua vida em penitência.

Ele observou Nathan entrar na Torre na Grifinória, os ombros pesados e a cabeça baixa, e foi como um chute no estômago.

Severo estava quebrando seu filho, como soubera que faria, e Nathan não fizera nada para merecer tamanha punição. Entretanto, era o que acontecia com aqueles que tentavam fazer parte de sua vida. Enquanto andava sozinho pelos corredores, Severo percebeu que estava vazio, porque seu coração ficara para trás, à mercê das pequenas mãos de seu filho.

Mais tarde, revirando-se na cama, incapaz de encontrar paz quando toda vez que seus olhos se fechavam, outro par de olhos desapontados invadiam sua mente, Severo soube que não conseguiria descansar enquanto a angústia permanecesse.

Soubera desde o começo que este momento chegaria, e lutara com toda força contra este poder esmagador. Severo chegara a um ponto sem volta, onde sua vida dependia da habilidade de seu filho em ser feliz. A luta acabou. Não havia como voltar atrás, e Severo sabia disso.

Ele respiraria para ver Nathan respirar. Ele morreria para fazê-lo feliz, ou, que Merlin o ajudasse, viveria tentando.

* * *

**N. A.:** Calma, calma, Severo. Vai dar tudo certo. Você está apenas começando a se deleitar com a paternidade. :0P

Preciso agradecer Annie Talbot, que segura minha mão enquanto escrevo os capítulos. Não tenho nem como agradecer, Annie! :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** Severo toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida – e a de outros – irrevogavelmente.


	30. Capítulo 30: Insanidade

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N. A.:** Capítulo trinta! Severo toma uma decisão que mudará sua vida – e a de outros – irrevogavelmente.

Esta é a primeira parte de um capítulo que ficou longo demais para ser publicado como um só (de novo), e assim sendo, é a base para o que vem depois. Então, se você fica frustrada(o) com facilidade, sugiro que espere o próximo capítulo ser publicado antes de ler este (como eu tinha a intenção que eles fossem lidos para começo de conversa).

**AVISO:** Este capítulo foi editado para atender às regras deste site com relação a conteúdo adulto. Isso não altera em nada o entendimento da história. Se você quiser ler a versão completa, vá para owl(ponto)tauri(ponto)org e procure por ferporcel (eu!) ou esta fic, Mais que um Granger.

* * *

**Capítulo 30: Insanidade**

Olhares trocados com seu filho estavam carregados com a conversa daquela noite no corredor sombrio. Eles não se falaram desde então, e a magnitude daquele momento apenas cresceu enquanto a consideração silenciosa de um e outro continuou. Dias e noites passadas em contemplação; dias e noites passadas em tortura. _Não há nada que eu possa fazer_ — Severo se lembrou quando o olhar de seu menino se desviou do dele, deixando-o sem respostas e carregando com ele apenas mais desapontamento.

Severo queria _aquela_ expressão fora do rosto de Nathan, mas como ele poderia chegar a seu filho e exigir que ele explique seus desejos se tudo que ele faria seria esmagar cada um deles? _Não há nada que eu possa fazer_ — ele reforçou mentalmente, porque não podia fazer aquilo com o filho, e não faria.

Nathan um dia entenderia que não era culpa dele, mas de Severo. Ele não conseguia explicar como Nathan entrara em seus sonhos para espreitar, e não importava, contanto que seu filho soubesse que eles nunca seriam reais, que não havia nada que Severo pudesse fazer a respeito.

Severo começara a tomar um supressor de sonhos naquela mesma noite, tentando guardar aqueles momentos traiçoeiros do Nathan. Ele não fazia por mal. Ele simplesmente não podia ser aquele homem, nem que ele quisesse. Ele apenas não sabia como. Havia um abismo entre ele e aquele homem. _Não há absolutamente nada que eu possa fazer!_

Granger chegaria após seu tempo com o _cavaleiro_ trouxa dela e estaria, sem dúvida, distraída demais sonhando acordada para perceber que ele estragara as coisas com o Nathan de novo. _Bom_, ele fez um esforço consciente para pensar, _não estou nem um pouco a fim de levar sermão._ Especialmente porque...

_Não há porra nenhuma que eu possa fazer!_

~o0oOo0o~

Sua mãe havia acabado de chegar em casa. Ela deveria passar a noite em Londres e chegaria a Hogwarts apenas na manhã seguinte, ou assim ela lhe dissera em sua carta. Nathan sentia falta dela nesta semana mais do que em qualquer outra, o que era simplesmente estupidez, porque se ela estava em casa em Londres ou em uma conferência na Espanha ou qualquer outro lugar, dava na mesma.

Nathan se sentia como um bebê por sentir falta da mãe, especialmente quando olhava em volta e encontrava os amigos, que não viam os pais há muito mais tempo que duas semanas.

Além disso, seu pai estava bem ali na Mesa Principal.

Nathan olhou para ele, e o desejo foi rapidamente colocado de lado. O que acontecera quarta-feira à noite fora um engano bobo. Era pedir demais que seu pai ficasse nas masmorras só uma vez? Por que o homem tinha que assombrar os corredores toda santa noite? _Só para me pegar sendo um bebezinho bobo, só isso_ — Nathan pensou e se sentiu imediatamente esgotado, desviando o olhar do homem.

Ele não deixaria que acontecesse de novo. Ele não era um bebezinho bobo.

_Eu não sou um bebezinho bobo!_ — Nathan reafirmou a si mesmo.

Ele podia muito bem apagar aquele episódio da cabeça e agir como se ele nunca tivesse acontecido. O Prof. Snape parecia ter feito exatamente isso.

Embora o homem parecesse quase...

Não, Nathan não insistiria nessas esperanças bobas, mesmo que ele tivesse pegado o homem lhe observando mais de uma vez. Esperanças tolas eram para bebezinhos bobos. _Eu não sou um bebezinho bobo!_

Nathan tinha doze anos, não cinco. Estava na hora de esquecer aqueles sonhos de um pai carinhoso e participativo. Os meninos estavam falando sobre as finais de quadribol. Ele deveria estar se concentrando naquilo.

E Nathan estava realmente tentando.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione chegou mais tarde do que havia planejado. Seu erro fora dar uma passada no escritório na sexta-feira depois de quase uma semana de ausência. Sua correspondência externa sozinha já a fizera perder o jantar; as notícias que a correspondência interna trouxera a fizeram perder a manhã de sábado. Era a velha história: tire uns dias de folga, e é certeza que os alunos de pós-graduação vão quebrar alguma coisa cara e essencial.

Bem, agora já era sábado à tarde, e tudo que ela podia fazer estava feito. Ela andou a passos largos dos portões de Hogwarts, querendo mais nada além do calor de seu filho para quebrar o gelo do clima escocês. Ela o encontrou em um dos jardins de inverno, correndo com as outras crianças em algum tipo de jogo animado.

O peito de Hermione se encheu de alegria, e um pouco da tensão de seus ombros se dissipou. Ela estivera mais preocupada do que estivera conscientemente ciente.

_Não é como se o Severo estivesse atrás de partir o coração do Nathan também._

Claro que ela estava tentando esquecer que o Severo era bem adepto de partir corações. Claro que ela estava tentando separar seus sentimentos, compartimentar Severo em pai e homem. Ficar longe alimentara sua luta interna. Ela estava bem, estava sim.

Nathan a viu ali e acenou. Hermione deu um sorriso largo à luz de sua vida e acenou de volta. Ele parecia contente. Observá-lo com as outras crianças era um bálsamo para suas preocupações. Certamente nada catastrófico acontecera enquanto ela estava longe.

Ela não soube quanto tempo permaneceu parada ali, olhando. Provavelmente por tempo demais, já que agora Nathan corria até ela, deixando a brincadeira para trás.

— Oi — ele cumprimentou um pouco sem ar.

— A brincadeira acabou? — ela perguntou, abraçando-o brevemente.

— Nah — Nathan respondeu, fôlego curto. Acalmando-se, ele acrescentou: — É só pega-pega. Você está indo para o laboratório?

— Estava na verdade indo para a biblioteca, mas primeiro eu preciso...

— Vou com você — ele interrompeu e correu de volta para as crianças ainda brincando no jardim, muito provavelmente para dizer-lhes que estava oficialmente fora do jogo. Estava ofegante novamente quando a alcançou e animadamente disse: — Vamos! — Ele a segurou pela mão, guiando-a pelos corredores.

Nathan tinha obviamente sentido sua falta. Saber disso lhe acalentou o coração.

— Por que toda essa pressa? — ela perguntou.

— Você trouxe a espada? — ele retrucou.

— Ah, a espada. Você quase me fez acreditar que tinha sentido saudades de mim.

Nathan ergueu o olhar para ela com divertimento nos olhos enquanto eles esperavam pelas escadas. — Não, é só a espada — ele lhe disse em tom óbvio de brincadeira, mas então a luz dos olhos dele teve a intensidade diminuída por algo que lhe passou a mente.

— Eu também senti saudades — ela lhe disse então, esperando que o que quer que tenha perturbado seu filho fosse apaziguado por seu amor por ele. Ela também esperava que Severo estivesse por trás da perturbação.

A subida dali em frente foi feita em silêncio. Hermione queria que Nathan soubesse que ela estava ciente da necessidade dele de suporte e subiu os degraus com ele envolto em um meio-abraço. Quando cruzaram o pórtico de seus aposentos, Nathan já sorria de leve, e ela soube que tivera sucesso e o que quer que estivera pesando nele fora deixado de lado por hora. Se ele ainda não estava pronto para conversar, ela esperaria.

Hermione tirou um pacote de seu bolso e o aumentou de tamanho. Porém, quando Nathan esticou as mãos para ele, ela o tirou do alcance.

— Fez suas tarefas, foi em todas as aulas, leu toda a matéria? — Ela ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Claro que sim.

— O Prof. Lupin terá alguma detenção surpresa para me relatar durante o jantar?

Nathan então hesitou.

— Nathan! — ela chamou-lhe a atenção indignada.

— Não, nenhuma detenção! — ele emendou rapidamente.

— E você não tinha certeza? — Suas mãos foram para a cintura. Não era de se admirar que ela encontrara cabelo branco em sua franja outro dia desses; esse menino a deixaria velha antes do tempo.

— Tenho! Nenhuma detenção, eu juro!

— Talvez eu deva considerar uma visita ao seu Diretor de Casa antes de entregar esse presente. Nós tínhamos um trato: você se comportaria enquanto eu estivesse longe, então eu lhe traria um presente da Espanha. Esse era o trato.

— Mas eu me comportei! — Nathan lhe garantiu. — Mãe... — ele choramingou.

— Se descobrir que você está escondendo alguma coisa de mim, eu vou tomar isso de volta e você nunca mais vai vê-la. — Ela então entregou o pacote.

— Você não vai precisar tomá-la de volta — ele disse antes de destruir o embrulho. — Uau.

Hermione sorriu, observando o filho maravilhado. — Vejo que escolhemos bem.

— Você sabe que sim. — Ele sorriu. — É Excalibur!

— Uma réplica, claro, e menor do que deveria ser, encantada para não machucar ninguém, mas sim, é a espada do Rei Artur.

— É perfeita! — Nathan exclamou. — Obrigado, obrigado! — Ele a abraçou brevemente.

— De nada. Apenas se certifique de que não terei razões para tomá-la de você. — Ela lhe deu um olhar de aviso que se perdeu completamente na alegria de seu filho com o seu presente.

Ela o deixou com o presente. Hermione precisava colocar vestes para que pudessem seguir para a biblioteca e ela pudesse começar a arrancar informações do Nathan.

_Por favor, Severo, continue sendo "Pai"_ — ela rogou silenciosamente.

~o0oOo0o~

Nas muitas horas que passara com Nathan, Hermione podia contar nos dedos de uma única mão as vezes que o ouvira se referir ao pai, muito menos ouvi-lo chamar Severo de "Pai". Era desencorajador, para dizer o mínimo. Ela sabia que Nathan decidira o que queria de Severo agora, então, por mais que ela não tivesse esperado encontrá-los se regozijando em amor familial, Hermione também não esperara encontrar Nathan ignorando Severo completamente do jeito que estava.

Negação era tudo muito bom e seguro, mas como mãe de Nathan, ela teria que interferir e tomar para si a responsabilidade. Eles estavam todos usando de rodeios, pelo que parecia. Bom, talvez nem todos, mas ela não podia dizer se Severo _a_ estava ignorando, porque _ela o_ estivera definitivamente ignorando. Ela conseguira se manter fora do caminho dele, ainda que tivesse se convencido que não tinha feito esforço para isso; ela estivera simplesmente ocupada em lugares que não eram o laboratório, o que era perfeitamente verdadeiro, mesmo se não fosse completamente aleatório. Mas agora que não havia para onde fugir no Salão Principal, ela daria tudo para ter um lugar para se esconder. Hermione queria se bater por sequer tentar ignorá-lo para início de conversa. Como se ela pudesse esquecer Severo Snape quando estava sob o mesmo teto que o homem. Ah, ela poderia ficar permanentemente cega e ainda assim ser capaz de sentir a presença dele apenas duas cadeiras dela.

_Seja adulta pelo menos uma vez nessa sua vida amorosa abismal, Hermione!_ — ela se censura. _Você o deixou partir seu coração, agora aguente!_

E aguentar ela iria – mesmo que ela tivesse escolha. Assim que ele deixou o salão, Hermione respirou fundo e o seguiu. Ela jamais colocara suas necessidades à frente das de Nathan, e não começaria agora.

— Severo! — ela chamou, sua voz sendo carregada nos corredores das masmorras, onde ela chegara perto suficiente para se fazer ouvir sem gritar. — Severo, espere!

Ele não parou, mas para crédito dele, ele diminuiu sim o passo para que ela pudesse alcançá-lo.

— Gostaria de ter uma palavra com você, se me permite. Sobre o Nathan — ela acrescentou, não querendo ser mal interpretada ou ridicularizada sem razão. Para ela já bastava de insultos e humilhações – seu coração concordava plenamente com a resolução.

— O que será agora? Muito poucos momentos de pai e filho para o seu gosto? Você quer exigir que eu conte historinhas de ninar agora, enquanto coloco-o na cama toda noite? Eu certamente tenho muitas histórias para contar... Que tal detalhes sobre a minha infância miserável, para que ele possa se sentir melhor com a dele?

Hermione só conseguia olhar fixamente para ele. O rosto do homem estava vermelho depois da explosão, os olhos como adagas sobre ela.

— O quê? — ele ladrou.

Hermione olhou em volta para o grupo de alunos que haviam parado para assistir a interação no caminho de volta para a sala comunal deles. _Lá se vai a resolução sobre humilhação_ — ela pensou irritada.

— Talvez devêssemos levar esta conversa para outro lugar — ela sugeriu. Ele não respondeu, mas andou a passos largos em direção ao escritório.

Ela suspirou e balançou a cabeça antes de seguir. Quando fechava a porta atrás de si, Hermione ainda não sabia como melhor lidar com Severo num humor tão explosivo. Quando ele finalmente tomou a cadeira atrás da escrivaninha, Hermione sentiu que era seguro dizer:

— O que foi aquilo?

Ele não respondeu de pronto, e Hermione tomou aquilo como um sinal de que ele estava pelo menos lutando para permanecer em controle de seu temperamento. Ela decidiu que era melhor dar-lhe tempo antes de dizer o que tinha para dizer. Tomou a cadeira oposta à dele e esperou, e não levou muito tempo, afinal de contas. Mas quando ele decidiu falar, não foi para respondê-la.

— O que tem o Nathan? — ele perguntou.

Hermione não teve pressa ao estudar os olhos dele antes de responder. Severo estava um pouco fora de si, o que era bem óbvio, mas era resignação o que ela viu?

— Vocês discutiram? Porque me pareceu que ele estava evitando falar de você esta tarde, e depois do que acabou de acontecer no corredor... — Ela parou ali. Hermione não estava buscando desculpas ou coisa assim, embora ela achasse que merecia uma; entretanto, prioridades faziam com que ela necessitasse entender de onde saíra aquilo tudo.

Talvez fosse ela e não Nathan causando aquele show de temperamento. Azar o dele, se esse era o caso, porque ela não iria a lugar algum até deixar claro que eles ainda teriam que discutir o filho deles com regularidade, ele gostando ou não. Nathan não seria afetado por seu coração machucado.

— Não sou um vidente, Granger. Não sei por que seu filho não lhe contou todos os detalhes que queria ouvir sobre essas duas últimas semanas maravilhosas da vida dele. Eu não vivo dentro da cabeça dele para saber o que ele poderia estar pensando para não fazer isso. — Ele olhou feio para ela, mas ela era imune à insignificância. — Se isso era tudo o que queria de mim, Granger, você sabe onde fica a porta — ele acrescentou numa voz impassível.

Hermione franziu a testa àquilo. Não, não à crítica implícita de como ela lidava com Nathan, nem à dispensa seca, mas foi a falta de energia que a fez parar para pensar. Primeiro uma explosão de temperamento no meio do corredor, depois aquela aura estranha de resignação, e agora esse...

Ele parecia cansado, agora que ela se permitira notar a presença física dele.

— Você não parece bem, Severo. Está doente? — ela perguntou, e se arrependeu das palavras no instante em que elas deixaram sua boca. — Você não precisa responder, é claro. Não é da minha conta. Bom, se você não sabe por que seu filho tem alguma coisa sobre você para esconder de mim, tudo bem, também. Só levará mais tempo para fazê-lo falar para que eu possa começar a ajudá-lo com o que quer que o esteja perturbando. Certamente espero que seja antes dele se machucar com outra maldição ou algo assim, mas essas preocupações obviamente não estavam em sua mente no momento. — Ela não tivera a intenção de chegar naquele ponto, mas agora que tinha chegado, não conseguia conter o ressentimento de extravasar através de suas palavras. — Não seria bom para seu tempo livre ou seus compromissos noturnos, não é? Ter que lidar com seu filho se ele fosse parar na Ala Hospitalar novamente e tão cedo seria um peso e tanto... — Ela fez uma cara horrorizada para acrescentar força ao seu sarcasmo. — Nós certamente não iríamos querer isso. Coitadinho de você! — ela concluiu.

— Seu filho é um sonhador, e se isso o levar à Ala Hospitalar, eu já deverei estar lá, porque se existe alguma coisa me deixando doente, é isso. Bom, talvez ele não seja o culpado, depois de ter sido criado por _você_ e ser obrigado a ouvir todo tipo de porcarias ilusórias.

Então o problema dele era definitivamente ela e não o Nathan. Bom, ela não ficaria para ouvir nenhuma das porcarias _dele_! Ela então se levantou.

— Bom, não ajudou muito, mas foi o suficiente assim mesmo. Boa noite, Severo. Vejo você amanhã para o jantar, com sorte não antes.

Hermione saiu rapidamente, sem dar uma Bubotúbera seca para o grunhido do homem. Decididamente, o tempo que ela ficou longe estava dando resultado. Ela não tinha nenhum receio de por o bruxo no lugar dele, aquele idiota rude.

Mesmo que no fundo ela ainda estivesse desapontada – e preocupada – por ter saído com apenas um grunhido.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan esfregou o pescoço duro. Assistir o treino de quadribol não era sua ideia de uma manhã de domingo divertida.

— Uau! — exclamou Andy. — Vocês viram aquilo?

— É, foi a Guinada de Potter com certeza! — Kevin respondeu entusiasticamente.

— Guinada de Potter? — Nathan questionou.

— Você não achou que foi? As duas últimas voltas foram um pouco abertas demais, mas bem, só Harry Potter consegue fazer aquilo sem perder altitude.

Nathan franzia a testa. Ele não sabia o que era uma Guinada de Potter, e o irritava saber que parecia ser algum tipo de manobra de vassoura que seu padrinho inventara, e pior ainda, uma que ele nunca ouvira falar antes. Alguém poderia achar que seu padrinho lhe teria dito tudo sobre isso. Nathan gostaria de ter aprendido com antecedência, para que ele não se sentisse como se fosse um eremita ou coisa assim. Havia coisas que um afilhado deveria saber!

— Snape pode voar sem vassoura.

Nathan paralisou assim que as palavras deixaram sua boca.

Seus dois melhores amigos o encaravam então, é claro, e Nathan não tinha a menor ideia de onde aquilo tinha vindo. Ele não tivera a intenção de dizer nada, muito menos algo como aquilo, algo sobre o Snape. Ele nem sequer estivera pensando no Snape!

Estivera?

Seus amigos ainda estavam encarando. _Estúpido! Estúpido!_ — ele se recriminou em silêncio.

— É... Então, está frio aqui fora — Nathan conseguiu dizer sem jeito. — Estou entrando agora. Vejo vocês dois mais tarde. — Ele se afastou depressa, sem jamais olhar para trás e ainda sentindo-se estranho.

_Que diabos?_

Sua mente estava pregando peças nele, pelo que parecia; essa era a única explicação. Ele não estivera pensando no pai nem um pouco!

Nathan estava ficando cansado disso... disso... dessa coisa de se importar. Ele queria um tempo! Ele queria um tempo sem pensar no Snape; Nathan não queria pensar, ponto final.

Ele suspirou, e seu andar apressado e urgente se acalmou para passos contidos. Talvez ele pudesse desligar o cérebro com magia, usar a varinha para ligá-lo e desligá-lo quando quisesse... Para onde ele devia ir, então? Para a biblioteca?

Sim, parecia certo. Na biblioteca ele encontraria informações sobre um feitiço desses. Ele se enfeitiçaria e ficaria livre...

Nathan parou no meio do corredor, alarmado, com um senso de déjà vu formigando por todo corpo. Ele estremeceu e puxou as vestes para mais perto de si. Estava acontecendo de novo. Ele ia se amaldiçoar e acabar na Ala Hospitalar, indefeso.

Não...

Então, nada de biblioteca. Para onde ir, entretanto? Não para as masmorras, é claro, mesmo que fosse onde sua mãe certamente estava. Mas seu pai estava nas masmorras, não estava? Talvez até mesmo no laboratório com sua mãe.

_Droga! Estou pensando nele de novo!_ Nathan gemeu. Ele não queria pensar no bruxo exasperador que certamente já esquecera completamente dele. Seu pai de verdade havia desistido dele, ele sabia. Ele jamais controlaria o Prof. Snape, O Idiota. Nathan já não se lembrava mais de seus sonhos quando acordava. Tomara o fato como um sinal. Seu pai de verdade desistira.

_Como eu paro meu cérebro?_ Nathan gemeu de novo.

Ele agora andava sem rumo, simplesmente movendo os pés e esperando que seu cérebro parasse de torturá-lo. O que sua mãe fazia quando estava ansiosa e não queria que ele soubesse? Ah, sim. Ela respirava fundo, mudava o rumo de qualquer conversa que estavam tendo e começava a fazer algo completamente diferente do que estivera fazendo até o momento, para se concentrar em algo totalmente diverso.

_É isso!_

Nathan sorriu. Ele sabia exatamente para onde ir e o que fazer.

_Obrigado, Mãe.  
_

~o0oOo0o~

— O que você está fazendo aqui em cima?

— Oi, Mãe. — Nathan sorriu despojadamente para ela. — Estou observando os jardins.

Hermione absorveu a vista além da janela cujo parapeito seu filho ocupava. O dia estava surpreendentemente ensolarado, o céu um tom pastel de azul com poucas nuvens.

— Você deveria estar lá fora num dia lindo como este, querido — ela destacou. — Onde estão seus amigos?

— Eu estava com eles no campo de quadribol não faz muito tempo — ele respondeu. — Mas eu não consigo ver a vila dos jardins — acrescentou. — O que é aquele prédio ali? Aquele com cinco chaminés?

Hermione sentou de esgueiro no parapeito, desta forma de frente para Nathan, para examinar a vista à frente pelo prédio que seu filho perguntava a respeito. — Acredito que seja o boticário. — Ela podia ver a vila toda desta janela. As casinhas cercadas pela Floresta Proibida esbranquiçada tinham a maior parte das chaminés expelindo fumaça e eram lindas dali de cima. Até a estação de trem estava meio à vista. Era uma vista digna de cartão postal, ela achou.

— Achei que pudesse ser uma Central de Flu ou coisa assim — Nathan disse.

— Não tem uma Central de Flu em Hogsmeade. As pessoas chegam pelo Três Vassouras quando precisam, mas aparatação é como a maioria dos bruxos e bruxas viajam.

— Nós chegamos de trem.

Hermione assentiu com a cabeça. — Crianças não aprendem a aparatar até a maioridade, e transportar todos vocês pela rede Flu do Três Vassouras não seria nada prático, para dizer o mínimo — ela argumentou.

Um resmungo foi a resposta que recebeu antes da conversa ser tomada pelo silêncio amigável.

— O que o traz aqui, observando os jardins? — ela quis saber. Era agradável aqui em cima, mas Hermione não achava que Nathan preferiria paz e quietude ao invés de jogos e, Deus o livre, _aventuras_. Nenhum menino de doze anos preferiria, a não ser que houvesse algo de errado, e Hermione esperava que ele tivesse uma razão melhor e mais saudável para estar aqui em cima.

— Estou fazendo um mapa — ele lhe disse.

— Um mapa? — Hermione ficou aliviada com a resposta, mas apenas até se lembrar do mapa que Harry herdara e da quantidade de travessuras envolvidas em seu uso. — Que tipo de mapa? — ela então perguntou.

— Um mapa da vila. Estava tentando adivinhar o que cada prédio era pela aparência deles.

Hermione franziu a testa em confusão.

Nathan deu de ombros. — Não tem vídeo games no mundo bruxo — ele justificou e depois tentou sorrir.

Hermione sorriu de volta, mas estava longe de ficar satisfeita com a resposta dele. Nathan voltou a atenção para os jardins adiante, e Hermione fez o mesmo. Foi quando uma coruja passou em direção ao corujal que um pensamento cruzou sua mente.

— Gostaria de visitar a vila? — ela perguntou ao Nathan.

— Posso? — ele perguntou animado

Hermione ficou satisfeita com a luz nos olhos dele. Ela sorriu, desta vez mais genuinamente. — Sim, se eu levá-lo.

— E você vai me levar, não vai? — Ele ficou em pé num movimento rápido. — Nós podemos ir à Dedosdemel, depois na livraria, depois na Gemialidades Weasley, e depois...

— Devagar, devagar — Hermione interrompeu, rindo. — Visitaremos o que conseguirmos até a hora do jantar. Podemos então comer no Três Vassouras, se quiser.

Nathan franzia o cenho.

— O que foi? — ele inquiriu.

— É domingo — foi a resposta curta dele, e Hermione entendeu tudo que ela compreendia.

— Convidaremos seu pai para vir conosco, se essa é sua preocupação. — Entretanto, o prospecto não pareceu apaziguar Nathan. Ela também não estava ansiosa para sair junto com o Severo, mas ela tinha bons motivos para isso. Os motivos de Nathan eram o que lhe preocupava. Por que ele não iria querer passar tempo junto com Severo? Antes que pudesse perguntar, ele falou novamente:

— Preciso de penas. Podemos comprar em Hogsmeade?

— Claro. — Ela o considerou por mais um momento, depois decidiu segurar suas perguntas por mais um tempo. — Porém, almoço primeiro. Venha, vamos para o Salão Principal.

~o0oOo0o~

— Eu não vou jantar em Hogsmeade — Severo protestou novamente.

— Então você pode jantar sozinho, porque estou levando o Nathan para Hogsmeade, e vamos jantar no Três Vassouras, você vindo ou não — a bruxa impertinente lhe disse. Ela estava gostando disso; ele podia ver a alegria dela por todo o rosto exasperador dela.

— Nathan é um aluno do primeiro ano, pelo amor de Merlin. Que ideia de jerico: um final de semana com Hogsmeade para um aluno do primeiro ano. Ele já se acha acima das regras da escola, ele não precisa nem um pouco do seu encorajamento.

— Não estou encorajando nada. Qual o seu problema, Snape? Está com vergonha de ser visto na vila conosco, é isso? Porque não estou de ameaçando com a varinha, então recuse o _convite_ para que eu possa pegar meu filho e sair, por gentileza.

_Eu não quero expor o Nathan ao ridículo, mulher impossível_ — ele a respondeu mentalmente. — Meu problema é ter um filho desrespeitador de regras — ele lhe disse, entretanto, o que também era verdade.

— Nós não estamos quebrando nenhuma regra da escola, Severo, e o Nathan sabe que é um privilégio especial, que nós não vamos levá-lo para passear todo fim de semana. — Ela parou de falar e olhou-o por um momento antes de suspirar. — Ele precisa de um tempo, Severo. Encontrei-o completamente sozinho esta manhã. Ele está tentando se alienar novamente, e eu não vou ficar só olhando enquanto ele tem êxito.

Aquela peça de informação preocupou Severo. Mas se uma distração era o que Nathan precisava, havia alternativas que não envolveriam uma saída do castelo.

— Então vão brincar na biblioteca, ou no laboratório; pode ficar com ele para você esta tarde.

— Eu acabei de dizer que estou indo para Hogsmeade.

_Grifinórios teimosos..._

— O que espera ganhar com isso?

— Algum tempo proveitoso com o Nathan – _para_ o Nathan – e estou convidando você – por _ele_.

Severo bebeu o último gole de suco de seu copo, balançando a cabeça e pensando que não haveria tempo proveitoso em Hogsmeade para o Nathan. Onde eles fossem, haveria olhos neles, todos juízes de um menino já condenado por associação. Se ele fosse, os olhos poderiam se transformar rapidamente em palavras de insulto, o que mancharia a felicidade de seu filho com a mesma certeza que seu copo se encheria novamente quando tocasse a mesa.

— Bom, você sabe onde estaremos — Granger disse, interrompendo sua reflexão. Ela se levantou para sair, e o destino de Nathan estava selado. — Tenha um bom dia, Severo.

Severo colocou o copo em frente ao seu prato, e ele se encheu instantaneamente.

~o0oOo0o~

— Quantos deste, Mãe? — Nathan perguntava.

— O quê? — Hermione estivera distraída demais pensando sobre o que diabos estava passando pela cabeça de Severo. Ela acabara de vê-lo descer a rua não tinha cinco minutos, e agora ele estava simplesmente parado ali, fingindo que sua atenção estava nos livros na vitrine da livraria do outro lado da rua. — Ah, cinco é o bastante.

Nathan pegou cinco doces do pote e colocou na sacola deles. Ele não parecia ter notado as peripécias do pai. Hermione teve vontade de ir até lá e exigir que ele agisse com adulto, mas só em pensar em confrontá-lo no meio da rua principal de Hogsmeade, sabendo que ele seria o irritante de sempre, a fez suspirar de frustração.

— Cinco deste também — Nathan disse, alcançando os Sapos de Chocolate.

— Só dois desse, Nathan — ela o corrigiu antes que esta ida a Hogsmeade se tornasse um prelúdio a uma visita ao consultório odontológico de seus pais.

Por que Severo não podia simplesmente se juntar a eles, por Cristo? Será que ele tinha que ficar assomando das sombras como um morcegão?

— Você tem doces o bastante para uma vida inteira, Nathan — ela disse ao filho antes que ele alcançasse qualquer outra coisa.

— Uma pena de açúcar? Eu nunca comi uma antes... — ele pediu.

— Está bem, uma pena de açúcar.

Ele a pegou e colocou no saco, sorrindo com seu triunfo, aquela cópia presunçosa do pai sonserino.

— Dois Galeões e cinco Sicles — o caixa anunciou.

Hermione pagou pela compra e saiu da Dedosdemel, Nathan um pouco à frente dela, correndo direto para a livraria do outro lado da rua.

Severo não estava em nenhum lugar à vista.

Hermione tentou agir como se não soubesse que ele estava por perto, atravessando a rua como se não tivesse uma preocupação no mundo, mas o tempo todo querendo parar no meio da rua e chamá-lo pedindo que ele se revelasse.

Ela não o fez, é claro; tinha mais controle do que ele pensava. Ao invés disso, Hermione entrou na livraria e alcançou Nathan. O olhar de encanto no rosto dele fez sua irritação diminuir um pouco. Fora uma boa ideia tirar o Nathan do castelo, para longe das preocupações dele, mesmo que apenas por algumas horas.

— Olha, eles têm livros sobre suco de abóbora — ele comentou e deu uma risadinha. Hermione sorriu para ele. Nathan logo seguiu para outras prateleiras e foi absorvido pelas novas opções de literatura disponíveis para bruxos.

Severus deveria estar aqui para ver isso, para compartilhar esses momentos únicos com eles. A irritação de Hermione com o homem voltou com força, apenas de pensar que Severo estava em Hogsmeade, brincando de esconde-esconde ao invés de encará-los como homem.

Ela andava pelas prateleiras, tocando as lombadas dos livros e lendo um título aqui e ali, todo o tempo de olho em Nathan, que parecia estar fazendo uma inspeção mais detalhada do conteúdo das prateleiras do lado oposto ao longo salão, alguns poucos degraus acima.

Por que Severo era incapaz de tomar parte? A parte dele, além de tudo. Ele poderia estar ali em cima com o filho, comentando sobre os títulos e a qualidade relativa e relevância – ou falta de, como seria muito provavelmente o caso – deles. Eles poderiam estar passando a melhor hora de suas vidas aqui juntos. Mas não, Severo tinha que ser teimoso e passar essa oportunidade com base em... que exatamente? Estúpidas regras da escola? Ora, faça-me um favor! Só se a escola tivesse uma nova regra para vergonha, porque era isso, não era? Ele estava com vergonha de ser visto com eles.

— Tire ele de perto dos livros avançados.

Hermione segurou um gritinho, virando-se assustada para dar de cara com o bruxo de seus pensamentos irados em pessoa. Ela tinha a varinha na mão – um reflexo – e quase deixou a azaração que se formara em sua garganta reinar livre. Se recompondo, ela respondeu:

— Vá lá e tire você mesmo.

Ele teve a pachorra de parecer descontente com sua sugestão.

— Ah, é mesmo, você não pode, porque está brincando de esconde-esconde — ela acrescentou sarcasticamente.

— Então deixe ele lá. Mas não venha me procurar quando ele tentar feitiços avançados e for parar numa cama de hospital novamente.

Ela revirou os olhos. — Severo...

— Mãe. — Ela se virou em direção ao chamado do filho, e quando girou de volta, Severo não estava mais lá. As mãos de Hermione se fecharam em punhos num gesto para tentar conter sua frustração com o homem.

— Eu quero este livro — Nathan, agora ao seu lado, declarou.

Ela pegou o livro dele para analisá-lo e se demorou lendo o índice enquanto lutava contra a vontade de explodir e xingar Severo em voz alta. Quando levantou o olhar, ela encontrou Nathan distraído com os livros encantados em exposição dentro de uma bolha mágica usada para contê-los.

Hermione se assustou novamente quando um livro flutuou em frente ao seu rosto. Era um livro de Poções.

— Já está pago — veio na voz aveludada daquele homem impossível.

— Isso é ridículo! — ela sibilou. Olhou ao redor, tentando vê-lo para que pudesse dizer-lhe o que achava daquele jogo estúpido que ele estava jogando, mas ele estava invisível. — Pare com essa bobagem agora mesmo!

Nenhuma resposta. Hermione urrou baixinho e saiu em direção ao caixa. Ela pagou pelo livro que Nathan escolhera e descobriu que o outro estava realmente pago.

— Vamos, Nathan — ela chamou o filho, que ainda observava os livros encantados. — Temos outra loja para visitar antes do jantar.

Deixaram a livraria e foram, de fato, a mais duas lojas: à papelaria em busca de penas e pergaminhos e à Gemialidades Weasley em busca de travessuras.

Se Severo esteve naqueles lugares os observando, ele não se fez notar, nem mesmo quando Hermione permitiu que Nathan comprasse um daqueles fogos barulhentos. Bom, melhor assim. Se ele não queria fazer parte do passeio deles, devia lhes deixar mesmo em paz.

Então foi com renovada frustração que Hermione fora recebida com a visão de Severo Snape em uma mesa pequena do Três Vassouras, batendo em sequência os dedos na mesa, parecendo para qualquer um completamente desinteressado com o mundo ao seu redor. Mesmo que não fosse uma surpresa, a presença dele era inesperada. Ela tomara o silêncio dele depois da breve interação na livraria como um sinal da partida dele de volta a Hogwarts.

— Ah, olha quem decidiu _aparecer_! — Hermione lhe disse, incapaz de esconder sua irritação.

— Você está atrasada — foi a resposta dele.

— Eu não me lembro de ter marcado um horário — ela retrucou.

Ele olhou feio para ela como se ela fosse a errada e depois tirou um pouco do veneno do olhar para olhar para o filho deles.

— Oi — Nathan cumprimentou depois que ninguém disse mais nada. Severo inclinou a cabeça, e Hermione suspirou, resignada a tolerar pelo bem do Nathan.

Eles se sentaram em cadeiras do lado oposto ao homem.

— Eu já pedi; espero que não se importe — Severo anunciou.

Hermione se importava, mas deixou para lá pelo bem do Nathan.

Esta noite iria de mal a pior se ela tivesse que trazer o bem do Nathan para tudo que dissesse ou fizesse. Hermione decidiu então que era melhor esquecer o que acontecera até agora durante o dia e começar este jantar como ela começava qualquer outro.

— O que vamos comer? — ela perguntou, pintando a voz com calma e educado interesse.

— Linguiça e purê de batatas. Cerveja Amanteigada para vocês, vinho para mim. Não posso recomendar nenhuma sobremesa feita aqui, então não pedi nenhuma. Por que estamos comendo aqui mesmo?

_Encantador_ — Hermione pensou, contando até dez para não retrucar.

Por sorte, a garçonete decidiu se aproximar da mesa naquele momento.

— Vejo que seus convidados chegaram, Professor! — Madame Rosmerta declarou, parecendo encantada. Porém, Hermione sabia que ela estava mais curiosa do que encantada. — Ah, querida Hermione Granger! Que alegria lhe ver! — Rosmerta cumprimentou, fingindo surpresa ao ver quem eram os convidados de Severo para a noite. A garçonete se ocupou colocando pratos, talheres e copos para os três. — E quem é esse jovenzinho? É o seu menino, Severo? — Ela ficou esperando uma apresentação.

Uma que Hermione sabia que Severo não faria.

— Este é o Nathan, Madame Rosmerta — Hermione lhe disse.

— Ah, olá, pequeno Nathan. — Rosmerta ofereceu a Nathan um sorriso aberto que avós reservam para criancinhas, ao que recebeu de volta uma sobrancelha erguida do menino e sobrancelhas franzidas do homem do lado oposto da mesa. Rosmerta soltou um riso curto, com a bandeja apoiada no quadril. — Uma mistura e tanto dos seus pais, é sim! A comida de vocês estará aqui logo, logo. Agora, se me dão licença...

— O que foi aquilo? — Nathan perguntou depois que a mulher se virara e voltara para os afazeres dela.

— Fofoqueira enxerida — Severo resmungou irritado.

— Ela estava curiosa para conhecê-lo, só isso — Hermione respondeu indiferentemente. Ela não queria que Nathan ficasse desconfortável com a atenção que estavam recebendo. Quase esquecera como podia ser opressivo ser o centro das atenções num lugar público.

— Sua mãe aqui é uma heroína de guerra, o _cérebro_ do Trio de Ouro, que desapareceu por doze anos e depois voltou com você. O salão todo está olhando para nós — Severo disse, arruinando tudo.

Nathan olhou em volta, constrangido. Hermione olhou feio para Severo.

— Jantar no Três Vassouras. Que ideia iluminada! — ele respondeu, embebido em sarcasmo, ao olhar dela.

Então as bebidas chegaram, dando Hermione alguma coisa não mortal para fazer com as mãos. Nathan tomava um interesse súbito pelas sacolas de compras.

Isso não estava saindo como ela planejara. A última coisa que Hermione queria era estresse e conversa laçada com palavras afiadas. Tomou um gole de Cerveja Amanteigada e renovou sua paciência para fazer uma tentativa de conversa normal.

— Eu não vi você comprar este livro de Poções, Mãe. — Nathan lhe salvou a preocupação. — "Preparando Ingredientes para Poções"... — Nathan resmungou, abrindo o livro com interesse.

Hermione olhou na direção de Severo. Ele estava fingindo que não estava observando Nathan, embalando a taça de vinho e parecendo entediado.

— O livro é para você — Hermione disse a Nathan.

— Mesmo? — ele perguntou com entusiasmo, sorrindo para ela. — Obrigado, Mãe.

— Ah, não precisa me agradecer. — Hermione viu a taça parar na mão de Severo e soube que ele estava esperando por suas próximas palavras. — Agradeça seu pai. O presente é dele.

— Você comprou um livro de Poções para mim? — Nathan perguntou a Severo.

O homem depositou a taça na mesa e parecia para todo mundo como se não fizesse parte da conversa que acontecia. — Você parece interessado no feitio de poções, e já que sua mãe lhe deu acesso irrestrito ao projeto dela, pensei que poderia aproveitar para aprender a preparar ingredientes direito — ele disse, e Hermione podia ver como o estava custando dizer aquilo sem o sarcasmo de sempre.

_Reviravolta interessante_ — ela pensou.

— Eu gostei. Obrigado — Nathan lhe disse com um pouco de reserva, mas Hermione, observando o rosto dele com atenção, podia ver que havia mais por trás da resposta educada.

Severo inclinou a cabeça num assentir curto de reconhecimento, escondendo o desconforto atrás das cortinas de cabelo, como tinha o hábito de fazer. Por mais irritante que o bruxo fosse, ele tinha o coração em nos lugares certos, e isso era incrivelmente difícil de ignorar no momento. Hermione queria sorrir para ele e lhe dizer que era normal sentir contentamento ao ganhar pontos com Nathan. Ela queria porque queria...

Mas não podia. O que ela queria não era apreciado; tinha que parar de amá-lo. Entretanto, como era difícil parar de amá-lo, parar de querer o que nunca teria.

Talvez ela se acomodasse com se sentir feliz por ele. Não parecia haver perigo nisso, sentir-se feliz. Por que era tão difícil?

Nathan colocou o livro em frente a ela. — Olha — ele lhe pediu. — Tem figuras animadas com as instruções. — Ele deu um sorriso largo.

— Ah, muito útil! — Ela tentou mostrar entusiasmo. Não deveria ser difícil, sentir entusiasmo. — É um presente bem útil.

Nathan não respondeu com palavras, mas seu sorriso era mais que suficiente para ela. Um simples gesto de Severo era tudo o que era necessário para o menino deles sorrir novamente, e Severo achava que precisava de mais para ser um pai?

Severo segurava sua taça e a observava, ela percebeu. Ela não podia sorrir para ele, porque aquilo soltaria a besta perniciosa das defesas dele para cima dela e arruinaria o momento. Ela não podia agradecê-lo, porque isso o faria se fechar em si mesmo e arruinaria o momento. Ela não podia alcançar a mão dele. Não podia mostrar que o amava. Ela _não deveria_ amá-lo.

Mas ela podia segurar seu olhar ao dela enquanto puxava Nathan para perto em um meio-abraço e beijava o topo da cabeça do filho deles, e com sorte, Severo se sentiria incluído.

— Mãe! — Nathan protestou, fazendo Hermione sorrir, e ela podia jurar que os lábios de Severo tremeram tentando segurar a própria reação.

A comida escolheu aquele momento para chegar, trazendo Hermione de volta de seus devaneios, e ela lutou para manter os sentimentos sob controle. A noite tomou um rumo para melhor depois daquilo. Eles comeram ao som dos comentários entusiasmados de Nathan sobre ingredientes de poções, intercalados pelas observações de Severo aqui e ali, e suas próprias opiniões de vez em quando. Era tão difícil não deixar se levar por esses momentos de complacência... Era como se eles estivessem fazendo isso – sendo uma família – por muito tempo, e parecia mesmo normal... certo. Como se Severo colocar os talheres na mesa e responder as perguntas curiosas de Nathan estivesse acontecendo na mesa de jantar de Hermione a cada refeição. Como se eles fossem se recolher à sala de estar depois disso, onde ela leria enquanto os dois jogavam uma partida de xadrez bruxo, como costumavam fazer na maioria das noites. E mais tarde, quando ela tivesse colocado o Nathan na cama, Hermione voltaria e encontraria Severo no sofá, duas taças de vinho nas mãos, olhando-a intensamente.

Hermione olhava fixamente para a mão de Severo segurando a taça mais vazia que cheia de vinho quando a realidade lhe atingiu. Ela ergueu o olhar para encontrá-lo olhando para ela, mas não como no sonho que tivera acordada, embora ele também não estivesse olhando feio ou franzindo a testa. Era somente... olhos nela, até que eles se desviaram.

— Terminou? — ela perguntou ao Nathan.

— Sim — seu filho respondeu.

Ela olhou para Severo, e ele assentiu com a cabeça. Hermione não queria que a noite acabasse, mas ela tinha que acabar. Ela sabia disso. — Devemos voltar antes que fique muito tarde — ela sugeriu, e eles se prepararam para sair.

Caminharam de volta para o castelo juntos, todos parecendo contentes na companhia dos outros, nenhum apressando o passo para se afastar mais rápido da brisa fria de inverno. Afinal de contas, eles não estavam com frio. Isso estava longe de ser frio.

Subindo as escadas para a entrada do castelo, Nathan parou abruptamente e se virou para encarar Hermione. — Você não me levou no boticário.

— Podemos ir lá numa outra oportunidade — ela lhe disse. — Agora, vá para dentro. Está ventando demais para ficar ao relento.

Dentro, o frio pareceu lhes alcançar, e o silêncio incômodo que caíra sobre eles fora finalmente espantado quando Severo limpou a garganta. A voz suave dele não era quente, mas também não era fria, quando ele perguntou:

— Presumo que o acompanhará até a Grifinória?

O que seu coração tolo estivera esperando para seu peito se apertar daquele jeito? Coisa estúpida! — Sim, claro — ela conseguiu dizer.

Ele concordou com a cabeça, dirigindo-se a Nathan em seguida. — Vejo você amanhã, Nathan. — Assentiu novamente com a cabeça, e suas vestes lhe seguiram em direção à escadaria para as masmorras.

Severo estava quase lá quando Nathan decidiu responder:

— Boa noite, Pai.

A boca de Hermione se abriu um pouco, e não foi só ar o que lhe encheu o peito naquele momento, mas também alegria e esperança. Severo tinha parado no topo da escadaria quando Nathan o chamara. Depois de um tempo apenas parado ali, Severo se virou de lado e assentiu, um movimento rápido demais para Hermione conseguir captar os sentimentos por trás daqueles olhos expressivos antes dele descer rapidamente para a escuridão.

Hermione abraçou os ombros de Nathan, apertando-o para o lado de seu corpo em apreciação à coragem e determinação dele. Ela o guiou escada acima, esperando que isso fosse mais que uma trégua entre todos eles. Esperando que este fosse o começo certo que eles perderam meses antes.

~o0oOo0o~

Pedir vinho fora uma ideia infeliz. Sua dor de cabeça melhorara, como Severo havia esperado, mas por outro lado, os efeitos relaxantes que o vinho sempre tinha nele saíram pela culatra perigosamente.

Ele não conseguia se importar muito no que dizia respeito ao Nathan. Ele fora chamado de Pai de novo, deliberadamente, e agora, reclinado na poltrona, aproveitando o calor emanando da lareira, Severo podia sorrir e alimentar este sentimento estranho de triunfo. Sim, amanhã os levaria de volta para onde estavam antes do vinho, mas amanhã podia esperar. Neste exato momento, Severo era o pai do Nathan e estava se deleitando com cada minuto.

Nathan era divertido e esperto. _É claro_ — Severo pensou presunçoso —, _ele é meu filho._ Severo continuou sorrindo e revivendo os melhores momentos da noite, os muitos sorrisos que seu menino lhe dera, a admiração que brilhara dos olhos de Nathan. Severo sorriu contente, sim, realmente sorriu. Ser pai era muito bom, ele definitivamente poderia se acostumar com o sentimento; pena que não seria nem um pouco prudente.

Uma pena mesmo.

Mas por hoje à noite, Severo seria indulgente. Na verdade, ser pai pedia por mais vinho do que ele tomara no jantar, então ele chamou uma taça e uma garrafa de sua reserva particular. Encheu a taça e brindou a si mesmo, sorrindo com malícia. Severo estava celebrando.

E já que estava cedendo a caprichos frívolos, ele também não ignoraria a mãe do menino. Ah, sim, ele a notara observando-o mais vezes do que não, mesmo depois do que lhe dissera mais de uma vez. Ela deveria ser mais esperta. Mas se esta noite era para esquecer o amanhã, ele admitiria que a atenção de Hermione Granger era boa para o ego. Se o trouxa dela não era homem suficiente para suas necessidades, ela era bem vinda para querê-lo. Afinal de contas, ela tinha lábios deliciosos. E olhos atraentes. E mãos delicadas. E um corpo sensualmente curvilíneo – seios encantadores, bunda redonda. Uma pena ela ser Hermione fodona Granger, ou haveria foda de outra natureza.

Ah, ele podia ser um pervertido e querê-la esta noite. Sim, ele era um bastardo pervertido, e talvez devesse voltar para rua e tratar de seus desejos com algumas mulheres fáceis, como fizera no passado. Entretanto, ele queria Hermione lábios-perfeitos Granger, não aquelas mulheres desalmadas que andavam pelas ruas da Travessa do Tranco à uma hora dessas num domingo, e por isso ele deveria queimar no inferno. Ele estaria condenado, mas queria aqueles olhos admirados brilhando com desejo enquanto ele a possuía de novo e de novo.

Severo tomou todo o vinho restante na taça, rolando o líquido pela boca, degustando-o com prazer. Não era o gosto dela, mas serviria. Esta noite ele estava dando asas à sua imaginação, e se ela queria que a boca de Hermione tivesse gosto de vinho, era o gosto que a boca dela teria.

Ele então precisava de mais vinho.

Já avançado em sua terceira taça cheia, Severo fez um som no fundo da garganta e depois riu sombriamente do estado em que sua mente diabólica estava deixando seu corpo. — Bastardo tarado — ele disse, olhando para o colo, e depois respirou fundo com um tremor, tomando sua decisão. — Estamos fazendo nossas vontades esta noite, meu caro. — Ele esvaziou a taça de um gole só e se levantou. Quando se assegurou que tudo permanecia estacionário, andou até o quarto, languidamente trabalhando os botões se sua camisa enquanto andava.

Porque esta noite Severo Snape estava esquecendo o passado, não se preocupando com o futuro, e simplesmente jogando a toalha e se juntando a ela na insanidade.

* * *

**N. A.:** Sim, Severo querido está um tanto quanto instável e pouco confiável – pelo menos para as exigências dele, porque eu não vejo nada de mais em deixar alguns sentimentos bons fluírem livremente. *rs*

**No próximo capítulo…** Nathan ajuda Severo a aprender algumas coisas sobre realidade e sonhos, e a vida de Severo é para sempre alterada.


	31. Capítulo 31: Sonhando

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N. A.:** Capítulo trinta e um! Nathan ajuda Severo a aprender algumas coisas sobre realidade e sonhos.

* * *

**Capítulo 31: Sonhando**

Fogos Espontâneos Weasley explodiram no dormitório, e meninos pularam de suas camas como se o mundo estivesse acabando.

Nathan ria tanto que nenhum deles teve dúvida sobre quem tinha plantado os fogos, acordando todos eles.

— Não teve graça nenhuma — Andy resmungou quando passou pelo amigo que sorria abertamente a caminho do banheiro.

— Só porque você não viu a cara de vocês — Nathan retrucou, rindo da memória. — Um estouro! — Ele riu.

— Um estouro vai ser você usando cabelo rosa por uma semana depois que eu azarar você — Kevin ameaçou, olhando feio de sua cama.

Nathan sorriu com malícia, sabendo que Kevin estava blefando. Nada podia destruir o bom humor de Nathan nesta manhã, nem mesmo ter o cabelo tingido de rosa em retaliação a essa peça. Ver seu pai de verdade no dia anterior lhe alegrara o espírito, trouxera de volta sua esperança. Agora ele sabia que nem mesmo Prof. Snape podia esconder seu verdadeiro eu o tempo todo. Ontem em Hogsmeade, seu pai de verdade viera à tona muitas vezes. Fora sutil, nenhum um pouco evidente a princípio, mas ao final da noite, Nathan estivera certo que a passara com seu pai de verdade ao invés do rígido professor.

Seu pai lhe dera um presente! Um livro! Nada podia refutar o que aquilo significava, e nem mesmo o retorno do frio Prof. Snape destruiria o bom humor de Nathan esta manhã.

Nathan tinha certeza que teria seu pai de verdade cedo ou tarde, e decidira que iria ajudar a alma do homem a encontrar escape, para que fosse cedo ao invés de tarde. Nathan tinha um novo propósito esta manhã, um que levaria a cabo não apenas hoje, mas até que fosse bem sucedido. Ele não abandonaria seus sonhos; não abandonaria.

— Vou verificar uma coisa na biblioteca. Vejo vocês no Salão Principal — ele anunciou, pegando sua mochila e marchando para sue novo campo de batalha dentro dessa guerra contra a infelicidade.

— Eu ficaria esperto se fosse você! — Kevin gritou para ele.

Nathan riu novamente; não conseguia se segurar.

~o0oOo0o~

Pontualmente, Severo fechou a porta da sala de aula com um aceno de varinha. Ele estivera cuidando de sua papelada desde manhãzinha, e não teve vontade de interromper o trabalho para receber os alunos do primeiro ano – o fato de Nathan ser um deles não tinha nada a ver com o sentimento.

Severo revirou os olhos consigo mesmo.

— Abram na página duzentos e quarenta e seis. Sigam as instruções. — Ele olhou feio para os alunos para deixar patentemente claro que ele não estava de bom humor e que eles não deveriam testar sua paciência, depois encontrou o sorriso calmo de Nathan.

O sorriso cresceu quando seus olhares se encontraram.

Uma pontada fisgou o coração de Severo, culpa o puxando em todas as direções. A vontade que Severo sentira por essa vida de sonhos ainda estava lá, pedindo para ser atendida.

Novamente.

Ele não sorriu de volta, mas também não conseguiu encontrar em si mesmo forças para repreender Nathan. Severo simplesmente voltou à papelada, em sua maior parte trabalho que ele teria completado no dia anterior se a Hermione não tivesse sido tão determinada a virar sua vida de cabeça para baixo. Levaria três vezes mais tempo que o normal para corrigir todas essas redações numa sala de aula cheia de caldeirões fervendo com sabe-se Merlin o que as mentes desses cabeças-ocas inventariam hoje.

Quando o primeiro caldeirão começou a aquecer, Severo foi forçado a deixar sua mesa para supervisionar os preparados. Por que ele ainda estava lecionando?

Por que estava se questionando?

Era Hermione e aqueles malditos sonhos! Sonhos dela, não dele. Ele não ousava sonhar ou pensar sobre como as entidades cósmicas decidiram conduzir sua vida medíocre. Não era dele; nunca fora, e ele aprendera a não se apegar a ela. Também não era decididamente dela, então por que ela estava se metendo numa vida tão desgraçada quanto a dele? Ele já não perdera o suficiente? Deveria perder sua sanidade também? Porque o tipo de indulgência a que se rendera na noite anterior o levaria provavelmente a perder o fio estreito de controle que ainda tinha de sua vida: sua mente.

Caldeirões.

Ele pegou um pedaço desfigurado de cauda de salamandra da tábua da Srta. Peterson. — Isso é um cubo, Srta. Peterson?

— É... Talvez?

_Por que eu ainda tento?_ — Severo pensou. Mas por sua sanidade, ele zombou assim mesmo: — Se isso é um cubo, Srta. Peterson, você não estaria prestes a explodir seu caldeirão, sua cabeça-oca! — _Quando essas crianças estúpidas vão aprender a me ouvir?_ Ele acenou com a varinha e fez desaparecer o ingrediente destruído. — Cinco pontos a menos para a Grifinória. Comece de novo!

Bem mais ele mesmo.

Severo tirou mais um pouco de pontos em sua ronda pela sala de aula, e então chegou à bancada de Nathan. Limpa, organizada; a quantidade exatamente medida de água estava começando a ferver no caldeirão, e a cauda de salamandra já estava picada com destreza em...

— Por que a cauda de salamandra está picada na diagonal ao invés de em cubos, Sr. Granger?

— É que eu sei que é nesse formato que as propriedades serão mais bem preservadas. Vai ser mais fácil para a espinha de peixe-leão dissolver quando eu adicioná-la mais tarde.

_Espertinho_ — Severo pensou, sem nenhuma malícia. Severo não deveria estar sonhando acordado, sóbrio como estava. Então, ele não deveria precisar lutar contra a vontade de responder o sorriso fácil que esse menino lindo estava lhe dando. Ele não podia aceitar esse presente. Severo não podia ter um filho tão maravilhoso... Ele podia ouvir a ira dos deuses o amaldiçoando pela ousadia.

Mesmo assim, aqui estava, sonhando em ousar.

Os sonhos dela?

O filho deles voltara ao trabalho e triturando a espinha de peixe-leão enquanto Severo permanecia ali, perdendo a cabeça. Ele não podia perder a cabeça, simplesmente não podia!

Então se segurou a ela, sequer ousando olhar na direção de Nathan até que a aula terminasse e o menino fosse embora.

Até encontrar o filho de novo.

Ou a mãe de seu filho.

_Pesadelos!_

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan estava sentado, cercado por livros e mais livros, numa mesa afastada na biblioteca. Eram livros sobre sua nova obsessão: sonhos. Ele estava determinado a encontrar maneiras de ajudar seu pai a se conectar com a alma dele, a ser mais como aquele homem dentro dele. Mas desde que Nathan começara a pesquisar, não encontrara nada que fosse ajudar em seu empenho. Ele tinha a impressão que esses eram os últimos livros sobre o assunto em toda a biblioteca de Hogwarts, e isso era preocupante, porque ele ainda não tinha encontrado o que estivera procurando – nenhum feitiço, nenhuma poção, nada.

Na verdade, ele sabia onde deveria ter mais livros sobre sonhos, mas ele estava evitando a Secção Restrita como se fosse uma praga e não entraria ali se tivesse qualquer outra opção.

Qualquer uma.

Porém, se ele não tivesse... Bem, ele teria que voltar lá dentro, não teria? Não tinha outro jeito.

A não ser que conseguisse pensar em alguma outra coisa, e ele estava tentando.

Nathan precisava de ajuda, e achava que sabia quem poderia ter algumas respostas. Se ele fosse agora, teria tempo suficiente para encontrar o bruxo antes do jantar. Ele fechou o último livro e recolheu suas coisas, deixando a biblioteca com pressa.

Dois andares acima e muitos corredores depois, Nathan se viu batendo à porta do escritório.

— Entre — uma voz aguda chamou.

— Boa tarde, Prof. Flitwick — Nathan cumprimentou.

— Sr. Granger? Que surpresa! — O pequeno professor deixou sua mesa e veio receber Nathan pessoalmente. — Seu trabalho com a varinha é tão preciso que não esperava que fosse precisar de mim durante o horário para dúvidas.

— Obrigado, professor. — Nathan sorriu educadamente ao elogio. O professor de Feitiços sempre tivera Nathan em grande estima, e isso ficou apenas mais evidente depois que seu parentesco com o Prof. Snape se tornou público. — Na verdade, professor — Nathan começou —, minha visita não tem muito a ver com a tarefa desta semana.

— Não? — O tom era de curiosidade e não de repreensão, Nathan percebeu.

— Não, professor. Tenho feito um pouco de pesquisa extra sobre sonhos, mas li tudo que está disponível na biblioteca sobre o assunto, e ainda não consegui encontrar o que estava procurando. Tinha esperança que você pudesse me ajudar.

— Sonhos... Que tipo de informação você está procurando? — o professor inquiriu, desaparecendo atrás da mesa e reaparecendo em uma plataforma para chegar a uma estante. Ele apontou para a cadeira em frente à mesa, e Nathan se sentou.

— Estou procurando por um encantamento ou feitiço que faça uma pessoa se lembrar de seus sonhos quando estiver acordado.

— Hm.

Prof. Flitwick procurava dentre seus livros e provavelmente tentava se lembrar de qualquer um que tivesse tal feitiço. Nathan esperou com expectativa pela busca do professor. Se tal feitiço estivesse disponível, seus problemas estavam resolvidos! Prof. Snape se lembraria o quanto podia ser legal, e Nathan teria seu pai de verdade o tempo todo.

— Sonhos nunca foram um interesse meu, Sr. Granger. — Prof. Flitwick se voltou para outra prateleira de livros, ainda procurando.

Aquilo não era o que Nathan queria ouvir, e ele passou os olhos pela sala, inconscientemente tentando ajudar na procura. Seu olhar foi capturado por um tabuleiro de xadrez com um jogo em andamento. Ele analisou o jogo; as brancas estão bem encrencadas.

— Você joga? — o professor perguntou, agora de volta a mesa dele.

— Sim — Nathan respondeu. — O senhor está jogando com as pretas, professor?

— Infelizmente devo admitir que estou levando as brancas à destruição. — O Diretor da Corvinal deu um riso curto. — Seu pai é sempre as pretas.

— Prof. Snape? — Nathan perguntou surpreso.

— Ele é um grande jogador. Conheci apenas um igual a ele: Alvo Dumbledore. — O professor tinha um olhar distante no rosto.

— De qualquer forma — ele voltou ao presente novamente —, temo que sonhos sejam mais um assunto de Adivinhação, e Adivinhação nunca foi meu campo de especialidade... — o professor continuou. — Eu não tenho nenhum livro sobre o assunto aqui. Tem algum motivo para você querer lembrar seus sonhos?

— Não, não é para mim. — Nathan não podia dizer para quem era, então simplesmente escolheu algo vago... — É para um amigo. Nós estávamos apenas conversando sobre isso dia desses, e eu fiquei imaginando se seria possível.

Prof. Flitwick sorriu. — É um assunto curioso mesmo — concordou. — Infelizmente, não poderei saciar sua curiosidade. Talvez a Profa Trelawney seja de mais ajuda? — ele sugeriu.

— A professora de Adivinhação? — Nathan confirmou.

— Sim, sim. Sonhos estão até na ementa dela, se não estou enganado, e ela seria a especialista, em todo caso.

— Ah. — Nathan franziu a testa. Adivinhação era um dos campos ao qual Nathan sempre olhara torto. Não parecia muito mágico para ele, e embora acreditasse em profecias, não havia muito mais que pudesse dizer sobre a precisão das outras artes de Adivinhação. — Obrigado mesmo assim, professor. — Nathan se levantou para sair.

— Queria poder ter ajudado mais. Volte para tomar um chá se descobrir algo interessante para compartilhar. — O professor sorriu novamente.

Nathan saiu logo depois, pensando que não ia doer nada ouvir o que a professora de Adivinhação tinha a dizer e muito intrigado com o tabuleiro de xadrez com a partida em andamento entre seu pai e o Prof. Flitwick.

~o0oOo0o~

— Entre.

Seu pai estava na mesa dele, como sempre. Parecia que as quartas-feiras eram reservadas para pesquisa na agenda do Prof. Snape, já que sempre havia um livro ou anotações quando Nathan chegava para o chá.

— Olá — ele cumprimentou, tomando uma cadeira para esperar a hora de ir para os aposentos do pai.

— Você está adiantado — seu pai notou, fechando o livro e acrescentando mais algumas linhas no pergaminho diante dele.

— Posso esperar você terminar.

Seu pai não respondeu, mas logo enrolou o pergaminho e colocou-o com alguns outros na prateleira atrás dele. — Algum motivo para a pressa? — o homem perguntou, esperando ao lado da mesa Nathan se levantar e segui-lo.

— Não. — Nathan deu de ombros.

Os olhos de seu pai pesaram sobre ele por um breve momento. — Venha, então — ele finalmente ordenou.

Era difícil não olhar para seu pai e se lembrar de como eles se divertiram em Hogsmeade, e mesmo assim, Nathan sabia que não podia presumir o que esta noite traria baseado naquela noite.

O tabuleiro de xadrez no escritório do Prof. Flitwick estava de certa forma contribuindo para aumentar as esperanças de Nathan, e ele não sabia por quê.

A sala de estar que eles adentraram estava inalterada. Eles tomaram as poltronas de sempre perto da lareira. Chá foi servido.

O que era esse sentimento de esperança que ainda o alimentava e o deixava na expectativa? De onde vinha? Por que continuava ali sem razão aparente? Nathan não tinha ideia.

A conversa navegou por águas familiares da teoria mágica, dos livros, das poções e das atividades de classe, mas a mente de Nathan estava em outra coisa.

— Você alguma vez se lembra dos seus sonhos? — ele perguntou ao pai, ultrapassando as barreiras e entrando em águas pouco conhecidas.

A questão pareceu tomar o homem de surpresa, a xícara parada no espaço entre o pires e a boca por um piscar de olhos, depois colocada de volta no pires para que Prof. Snape pudesse olhar feio para ele direito.

Nathan quase suspirou.

— Eu não dou importância para essas frivolidades, e você também não devia dar — seu pai respondeu, visivelmente irritado.

Nathan não criou desculpa para sua pergunta, nem insistiu num assunto obviamente não bem-vindo. Ele ainda não estava preparado para outro _round_ desta luta.

Mas Nathan se convenceu em procurar a professora de Adivinhação bem ali, naquele exato momento.

— Você sabe por que aprender sobre as Revoltas dos Duendes é tão importante? — ele perguntou, apresentando a pergunta sem relação nenhuma com a outra como uma bandeira branca.

O olhar desaprovador do homem de dissolveu vagarosamente, mas os olhos negros permaneceram agudos. — Não é.

E dali em diante a atmosfera melhorou, embora a sombra da pergunta sobre sonhos espreitasse no fundo, não esquecida por nenhum dos dois, mas deixada no ar intocada mesmo assim pelo restante do encontro.

~o0oOo0o~

Não fora fácil encontrar a sala de aula de Adivinhação, mas agora que Nathan estava lá, conseguia entender por quê. A sala estava nada mais, nada menos que escondida na Torre Norte, e ao invés de ter uma porta comum, tinha acesso por uma escada que dava num alçapão. Estava aberto, mas Nathan não conseguia ver muito além dele. Ele subiu a escada e colocou a cabeça para dentro da sala. O ar tinha um cheiro tão doce que Nathan quase perdeu seu almoço para a náusea repentina.

— Então você veio — uma voz enevoada o assustou. Ele se virou rápido para encontrar uma mulher com cabelos mais selvagens que os de sua mãe que se aproximava de trás de cortinas coloridas, vestida nos mesmos tecidos da cortina. — Estive a espera de sua visita — ela acrescentou.

Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha. Do que a mulher estava falando? — Você é a Profa Trelawney?

— Sou, e sei quem você é, Sr. Snape — ela respondeu na mesma voz enevoada.

— É Granger — Nathan corrigiu, depois entrou completamente na sala, seu nariz franzindo com o cheiro.

— Ah, mas você é mais que um Granger... — ela insistiu.

Nathan decidiu ignorar a observação e seguir com o propósito de sua visita antes que se arrependesse de ter vindo. — O Prof. Flitwick me mandou...

— Eu sei...

Nathan franziu a testa e continuou:

— Ele me mandou aqui quando perguntei a ele sobre sonhos. Ele disse que você seria capaz de me ajudar.

A boca da mulher excêntrica se arredondou num silencioso "O". — Venha cá, venha cá — ela ordenou insistentemente, pegando-o pelos ombros quando ele chegou perto suficiente e empurrando-o para se sentar num pufe. Ela se sentou ao lado oposto de uma mesa baixa, onde estava uma bola de cristal.

Nathan movimentou os ombros em círculo; ele não gostava de ser levado fisicamente.

— Que sonhos têm experimentado?

Nathan abriu a boca para responder, mas ela ergueu uma mão, impedindo-o.

— Pesadelos... — a voz enevoada dela sussurrou. — A morte de um ente querido.

Nathan franziu o cenho irritado com a bruxa de olhos arregalados. — Não — ele disse secamente. — Eu só quero saber como...

Um som agudo saiu da bruxa, interrompendo-o novamente. Ela apertou o nariz entre os olhos, os olhos fechados. Ela ficou assim por tanto tempo, que Nathan quase pensou que ela tinha dormido. Quando ele estava prestes a se levantar e sair, a voz enevoada dela encheu o ambiente.

— Minha Visão Interior vê... você... e seu pai! — Ela de repente abriu bem os olhos. — Uma sombra acabou de bloquear a visão. Um agouro. — Ela se levantou e agarrou as mãos do Nathan, o movimento o levando a se afastar assustado o máximo que pôde. — Sinto muito pela sua perda.

Ele puxou as mãos para longe, ficando em pé e dando mais espaço entre ele e a professora, franzindo a testa bravo. — Que perda? Não tem perda nenhuma. Eu só vim aqui para saber se havia uma maneira de fazer alguém se lembrar dos sonhos quando estiver acordado, só isso.

— Eu sei... — A voz tremulou dramaticamente. — Deve-se ter uma mente aberta para Ver e Saber, e isso é um Dom ofertado a poucos. É a mesma coisa com os sonhos proféticos.

— Não sonhos proféticos, só _sonhos_, do tipo normal — Nathan lhe disse, irritado. — Preciso de um feitiço ou poção para fazer o Prof. Snape se lembrar dos sonhos; é só o que estou pedindo.

— Snape anda sonhando? Hm...

A pergunta retórica e o olhar perdido dela incomodaram Nathan quando a exasperação que sentiu o fez revelar mais do que devia, embora ele fosse apenas descobrir as consequências mais tarde.

— Você conhece algum feitiço desses? — Nenhuma resposta. — Não? — ele insistiu. Ela nem parecia estar ali mais. — Então tenha um bom dia, professora.

Nathan urrou e depois saiu, andando bravo a passos largos pelos corredores – suas vestes teriam tremulado se tivessem mais pano – com a promessa de nunca mais voltar. Sua mãe tinha razão, Adivinhação era para tolos.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo estava comendo calmamente seu jantar quando sua calma foi quebrada pela fraude de Adivinhação. Sibila tomou a cadeira ao seu lado, apesar de seu olhar homicida.

Pelo menos ele já estava quase terminando a refeição. Com sorte, ele não teria que aturar o cheiro nauseante por muito tempo, ou a refeição estaria perdida, de qualquer forma.

Era uma boa coisa a bruxa não ter falado com ele desde aquele primeiro dia depois do seu retorno a Hogwarts para lecionar quando azarou e a deixou muda por duas semanas em retaliação à premonição de sua morte na manhã seguinte. Aquela fora a primeira vez depois de matar Alvo que ele se sentira bem em estar livre das reprimendas do bruxo.

Era um enigma que a bruxa estivesse agora limpando a garganta como se estivesse prestes a falar e quebrar os anos do pacto de paz silencioso deles.

— Seu filho veio a mim... — Sibila começou. Severo franziu a testa para sua refeição. O que Nathan estava pensando?! — Ele trouxe com ele tantos agouros terríveis... — a fraude acrescentou.

Severo voltou olhos de aviso para ela. Ele estava espantado com até onde Nathan estava indo para atingi-lo. Esse novo passo desagradável estava fervendo o sangue de Severo. Retirar livros sobre sonhos da biblioteca era uma coisa, mas procurar Sibila? Isso era ultrapassar a linha.

— Ele me contou sobre os seus sonhos... — ela continuou, insensível ao silêncio do bruxo. — Ele queria que você se lembrasse deles, mas eu não acho que isso seja prudente.

Nathan tinha definitivamente ultrapassado todas as linhas desta vez.

— Eu vi apenas desgraça na presença do seu filho. Minha Visão Interior foi bloqueada por escuridão... Eu não o verei no café da manhã.

Os ouvidos de Severo a tiraram de sintonia, e ele não via muito além da raiva branca queimando e consumindo-o. Nathan foi lá e envolveu outros professores, os colegas de trabalho de Severo, tipos como Sibila Trelawney, e Severo estava possesso!

Ele se levantou devagar, mascarando todos seus sentimentos com calma exterior – alguns com tanta destreza que ele mesmo não os percebia – e andou com propósito em direção às Mesas das Casas. Ele foi direto até os grifinórios, sua raiva passando de branca para vermelha, e parou atrás do menino enfurecedor.

— Uma palavra em meu escritório, Granger — ordenou.

O menino olhou de baixo para ele, parecendo confuso com sua presença ali e com a exigência feita, refletindo na falta de ação e em sinal nenhum de intenção de obedecer.

— Agora! — Severo rosnou. Essa e outras bobagens acabariam agora!

O menino finalmente deixou seu lugar sem pressa, mas a urgência que crescia sem parar em Severo com sua decisão de finalmente colocar um fim nessa tortura sentimental consumia sua paciência.

— Vamos! — ele rosnou, mostrando o caminho de saída do Salão Principal com uma mão nas costas do menino. Chega de esperança, chega de sonhos para nenhum deles, mesmo que Severo tivesse que tirar essas idéias à força de dentro da cabeça do menino. Chega de cascas de ovos.

— Não podia ter esperado eu terminar a refeição? — Nathan perguntou quando eles alcançaram o Saguão de Entrada.

Eles estavam chegando rapidamente às masmorras. — Não teste minha paciência — Severo respondeu, irritado com a mera ideia do que ouvira durante a refeição. — Isso já esperou tempo demais.

O menino teve intenção de parar de andar para olhar para ele, mas Severo o manteve andando através da mão nas costas dele.

— Pare de me empurrar! Eu sei o caminho! — o menino lhe disse, tentando tirar com os ombros a mão dali.

Severo não permitia que o menino fizesse o que queria; chegava disso. Ele segurou o braço de Nathan e andou mais rápido. — Você acha que a vida é um sonho, não é? — Severo lhe perguntou. — O pai de seus sonhos não lhe disse que era falta de educação falar da vida particular dele para seus colegas de trabalho? Então seu pai _real_ vai lhe ensinar algumas coisinhas; já passou da hora da disciplina!

O menino tentou escapar de sua mão, mas Severo segurou firme. — Você vai até os outros professores com essa bobagem de sonhos e espera o quê? Que ser motivo de piada para tipos como Sibila Trelawney me faz pular de alegria? Que eu vou ficar sentado ouvindo os conselhos daquela imbecil sobre como eu tenho que lidar comigo mesmo e com meu filho?

Eles chegaram ao escritório dele, e Severo escancarou a porta, arrastando Nathan para dentro, e bateu a porta com força. — Que eu vou começar de repente a bater minha cabeça nas paredes porque meu moleque de doze anos acha que isso vai _curar_ o bastardo do pai dele? Que vai mudar quem eu sou? — A voz dele estava mortalmente gélida com todo aquele sarcasmo, e Severo sabia. Eles olharam intensamente um para o outro, cada um respirando com dificuldade no rosto do outro, o olhar gelado de Severo no olhar arregalado de Nathan.

— Não é bobagem — Nathan lhe disse. Severo rosnou de frustração. — Não estava sonhando! — o menino petulante teve a pachorra de falar entre dentes para ele.

— Nunca vai acontecer! — Ele chacoalhou o menino. — Esqueça o que quer que ache que viveu fora da realidade e viva no mundo real! — ele gritou na cara do menino. — Eu sou seu pai; esse bastardo feio na sua frente! Não existe outro eu! Acorda, menino! — berrou, chacoalhando Nathan, com o nariz quase encostando no do filho.

— Me solta! — Nathan pediu, balançando o braço, lutando para se libertar da mão dele. — Me solta!

A mão de Severo apertou ainda mais. — Chega!

Aquilo só fez o que tinha começado como petulância se transformar em urgência, escalando rápido para pânico. Nathan puxou com cada vez mais força para se libertar, respirando rápido, fazendo sons cheios de desespero. A mão de Severo ficou repentinamente quente, e ele soltou o braço do filho em choque.

_O que foi que eu fiz?_

Nathan foi imediatamente para a porta, mas as proteções de Severo estavam ativas, trancando-a. Entretanto, Nathan continuou tentando, e Severo podia ouvir a respiração do menino de onde estava, agora pasmo com onde sua raiva os trouxera; o que ele fizera.

— Nathan...

Um choramingo.

— Nathan, por favor.

— Abra — seu filho ofegou. — Abra.

— Nathan, escute. — A voz de Severo estava baixa e suave, um completo contraste ao tom áspero de antes. Seu coração batia forte de medo. — Desculpa. Eu não tive intenção de... — Ele não podia dizer... admitir que machucara seu menino, tal qual o pai que tivera o fizera. Severo caiu debilmente de joelhos ao lado do filho. — Nathan...

Seu menino chorava, lágrimas correndo livremente. Partia o coração de Severo em mais pedaços do que jamais fora partido antes, sua alma sangrando.

— Não chore — sussurrou, como se falar alto demais machucaria Nathan ainda mais.

— E-eu choro se q-quiser — Nathan retrucou, soluçando.

— Por favor, Nathan — sussurrou.

— E-eu estou cansado d-disso. — Nathan tentou secar os olhos e bochechas com as mãos. — A-abra a porta — pediu de novo.

Severo esticou a mão para tocar o ombro de Nathan, para implorar, para mostrar como estava arrependido e como fora cego.

Nathan saltou para fora do alcance, assustado.

Com medo.

— Abra!

Severo abriu, e Nathan fugiu.

— Sinto muito — Severo sussurrou para a sala vazia, ainda com um joelho no chão frio das masmorras. — Sinto muito mesmo.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan correu sem rumo da desolação e do desapontamento. Correu quase o caminho todo de volta ao Saguão de Entrada, mas seus passos bambearam quando soluçar fez seu peito doer com a falta de ar, e Nathan foi parar numa alcova, escura e sombria. Escorregou pela parede e se sentou segurando a cabeça, tentando respirar.

Ele queria tanto ir para casa, esquecer que jamais conhecera o pai e ficar longe de tudo que dizia respeito ao homem. Não queria ir para as refeições e vê-lo. Não queria ir às aulas e vê-lo. Não queria tomar chá, nem jantar, nem nenhum tipo de encontro com o homem.

Nathan não queria mais um pai.

Chorava porque desistir doía. Chorava porque sentia que a jornada da sua vida o levara a lugar nenhum. Sua família era sua mãe. Deus não quis que ele tivesse um pai; o destino o privara dessa alegria.

Simplesmente não era para ser.

Snape apenas não conseguia amá-lo, apenas não conseguia. Não haveria riso, nem conversa, nem preparo de poções juntos... Nada de brincadeira, nem admiração, nem abraços... Absolutamente nenhum amor.

A noite que passaram na Torre de Astronomia fora o que, então? _Um sonho_ — a voz cortante do pai em sua mente forneceu.

Nathan balançou a cabeça. — Não foi sonho — disse ao homem e a si mesmo, fungando. Não foi sonho. Tinha acontecido! Eles riram, conversaram, brincaram… Snape o abraçara. — Eu achei que ele me amava — Nathan choramingou.

Ele daria tudo para voltar no tempo, àquela noite, quando colocar a cabeça no peito de seu pai era possível, os lábios do homem roçando sua testa.

— Não foi sonho — choramingou.

Ouvi a voz de seu pai dizendo que tinha sentido saudades.

— Não foi sonho — disse novamente, mais alto.

Então por que não era real?

— É real — Nathan respondeu.

Então por que ele desejava esquecer aquilo? Deixar tudo para trás?

Doía, e era como se nunca fosse parar de doer. Tanta raiva nos olhos do homem, segurando-o com força... Sim, doía.

Doeria para sempre, porque ele não esqueceria seu pai de verdade e o que poderia ter sido. Suas lágrimas eram agora mais do pesar que cobria seu coração enquanto o desapontamento passava, deixando apenas a tristeza e o sentimento de fracasso.

Nathan tinha falhado.

Mas como? Ele não tinha feito nada de errado, tinha? Como ele podia falhar tentando ajudar seu pai a entender como as coisas poderiam ser se ele acreditasse?

Uma imagem do pai de joelhos pedindo perdão veio clara na mente de Nathan.

— Eu não fiz nada de errado — raciocinou, secando o rosto na manga das vestes. — _Ele_ estava errado, e pediu desculpas.

Ainda doía, mas a dor era quase tolerável com aquela compreensão, e nenhuma lágrima nova manchou seu rosto. Doía, mas talvez seu pai também estivesse se sentindo mal.

_Como deveria!_ — a mente de Nathan condenou.

Mas ele pediu desculpas... de joelhos...

Talvez houvesse esperança, mas como Nathan saberia? Ele teria que voltar lá. Será que era capaz? Será que poderia encarar o pai novamente?

Nathan se lembrou da alma que o pai tinha por baixo do homem áspero que ele parecia ser e se levantou. Tomou um fôlego fortificante, depois outro, e deixou a alcova escura. Ele não tinha falhado, e não desistiria. Não agora.

Vagarosamente, mantendo os minutos que compartilhara com a alma do pai como uma âncora para sua resolução, Nathan andou. À porta do escritório do pai, medo puxou seu estômago, e Nathan engoliu em seco.

Se ele tentasse a maçaneta e ela não virasse... Se a porta estivesse trancada...

Nathan fechou os olhos. Alcançou a maçaneta e a virou. Ele segurou a respiração e empurrou.

O ar pesado deixou os pulmões de Nathan quando a porta se abriu. Ele abriu os olhos e viu seu pai em uma das cadeiras que ele reservava aos seus alunos, a cabeça nas mãos. A esperança de Nathan se acendeu. Ele entrou e fechou a porta atrás de si com um clique.

O olhar vivo de seu pai se encontrou com o de Nathan no mesmo momento, surpresa escrita em seu interior.

O silêncio ficava menos urgente com os segundos que se passavam e seus olhos se comunicavam. Nathan se sentia cada vez mais certo de sua decisão de voltar ali e deu o próximo passo, um passo mesmo, para mais perto de seu pai.

Os lábios do homem se partiram, e Nathan esperou. O que ele diria? Qual seria o tom? Será que ele gritaria de novo? Mandaria Nathan chorando de volta à Torre da Grifinória? Só pensar nisso trouxe uma lágrima aos seus olhos, e ele piscou ela dali, rosto abaixo.

Seu pai enterrou o rosto nas mãos novamente. — Como você pode voltar aqui depois de tudo que eu lhe fiz?

Nathan engoliu uma nova onda de lágrimas que tentavam vir à tona. — Você pediu desculpas.

O homem assentiu mais de uma vez com a cabeça nas mãos.

— Você me odeia? — Era tudo que Nathan queria... precisava... saber.

A pergunta fez seu pai erguer a cabeça das mãos e o encarar. O homem abriu a boca novamente, e mais uma vez ela não soltou nenhum som. Mover a cabeça parecia ser tudo que ele era capaz de fazer, e agora ela balançava de um lado para o outro.

Nathan deu mais um passo em direção à cadeira que seu pai sobrecarregava, encorajado pela resposta negativa à sua questão, mesmo que não tivesse sido tão vocal e final quando Nathan preferiria. Tinha mais uma coisa que Nathan precisava saber...

— Você quer... Você quer ser... meu pai? — Sua voz falseou um pouco quando disse a última palavra.

A dor que Nathan viu no rosto do homem era quase física, e isso fez o estômago de Nathan gelar imediatamente, trazendo lágrimas aos seus olhos. Era isso. Os lábios contorcidos e a sobrancelha franzida diziam tudo.

— Por que não? — perguntou, então, agudo e molhado.

— Eu... Eu não sei como — o homem finalmente disse, sua voz rouca e angustiada.

— Sim, você sabe — Nathan discordou. — Você é meu pai.

— Nathan... — Não era mais que um sussurro.

E Nathan soube o que tinha... queria... fazer, e em dois passos estava nos braços do pai, abraçando-o bem forte. — Você é meu pai.

— Eu não mereço você — seu pai disse, mas o puxava para o colo para devolver o abraço.

Nathan fungou, se segurando ao abraço e não às palavras. Ele começava a aprender que seu pai nem sempre queria dizer o que falava.

— Estou sempre fazendo você chorar — o homem sussurrou com pesar, secando as bochechas de Nathan com o dedão.

— Então me faça rir de novo — Nathan lhe pediu, esperando que este momento da verdade os levasse até lá, deixasse isso mais fácil.

— Você está falando de sonhos que não podem se tornar realidade. — Derrota era o que a voz de seu pai carregava, e Nathan respirou fundo para questionar, mas o homem se antecipou. — Por favor, Nathan, não faça isso consigo mesmo.

— Você quer que eu desista? — Ele se afastou do peito do homem com as mãos, sem acreditar no que ouvia, mas incapaz de ignorar os olhos do pai. — Você quer! — acusou indignado, tentando se afastar, mas preso no lugar por braços fortes.

— Acalme-se — Nathan ouviu, e teve uma reação instantânea oposta nele.

— Não! — Ele lutou. — Você está fazendo de novo! — O chiado suave de seu pai alimentava seus sentimentos de aflição e confusão. Nathan fechou a mão no pano das vestes de professor do homem. — Não — ele ofegou, e seu pai chiou novamente, mantendo-o em braços seguros. Ele urrou, bravo com o homem por tratá-lo de um jeito e pedir o oposto.

— Você está desistindo! — Nathan o atingiu com um murro no peito, urrando de novo. — gritou, acertando o homem mais uma vez.

— Shhh, Nathan.

— E-eu não vou deixar! — soluçou, enterrando as lágrimas no pescoço do homem.

— Shhh. — O homem o embalava de leve.

Minutos se passaram, e Nathan estava exausto, suas lagrimas secando. Ele permaneceu no colo do pai, uma mão grande em sua cabeça, segurando-o de encontro ao calor. Momentos se passaram na prevalência do silêncio, calmante e contemplativo.

— Pai? — sua voz rouca chamou.

— Você é muito corajoso, meu filho — seu pai respondeu, o tom suave.

Nathan se afastou do peito do homem, tentando ver o rosto dele. — Você não vai desistir, vai? — Nathan perguntou quando não conseguiu encontrar o que procurava nos olhos do homem.

Seu pai respirou fundo, soltando-o com um baixo:

— Não.

Nathan assentiu com a cabeça em aprovação, sabendo que as admissões difíceis eram geralmente as que seu pai dizia com sentimento.

Uma mão alcançou seu rosto e correu quente e desajeitada por suas bochechas molhadas. — Seu nariz está escorrendo.

Nathan se endireitou no colo do pai, envergonhado, e se preparou para passar a manga das vestes no nariz, mas teve o braço segurado.

— Não na manga — o homem escarneceu.

Sem saber o que fazer, Nathan fungou fundo, tentando se livrar da bagunça.

Seu pai suspirou. — Para o laboratório — ordenou gentilmente.

Nathan obedeceu, deixando o colo do homem para ir até a porta oculta com ele logo atrás.

— Lave o rosto — seu pai lhe disse, apontando calmamente para a pia.

Nathan usou seu tempo para lavar os olhos e o nariz. Sem o contato físico para lhe dizer o que o pai estava realmente pensando, Nathan tinha receio do que estava por vir. O homem ainda parecia calmo quando lhe ofereceu uma toalha que fez com mágica. Nathan secou o rosto, se deleitando com a maciez do tecido fornecido pelo pai. Talvez seu pai tenha finalmente entendido que a única direção que Nathan aceitaria era adiante.

Ele se virou e encontrou o pai ainda o observando. — Vou levá-lo à sua sala comunal.

Nathan fechou os olhos, uma vontade de gritar, mas condensou sua frustração nas mãos e estrangulou a toalha. Ainda era macia. Ele respirou fundo para se acalmar. — Isso não acaba aqui; eu ainda não terminei. Estou pesquisando sonhos e como fazê-lo se lembrar deles — disse ao homem calmamente. — Se você não quer que eu vá até outros professores com minhas perguntas, você vai ter que me ajudar.

— Nathan...

— Porque eu não vou desistir até você acreditar! — ele ergueu a voz para sobrepor a do pai para dizer, ainda calmamente, sem gritar.

Seu pai olhava intensamente para ele, e Nathan segurava o olhar com determinação.

— Eu não vou desistir — Nathan garantiu.

— Então nos encontramos em um dilema, porque sonhos são apenas isso: invenção de uma mente imaginativa. Tolos acreditariam que eles podem ser mais que isso, Nathan, e eu não sou tolo, e você também não deveria ser.

Nathan teve que estudar as palavras do pai, mas mais que isso, teve que descobrir o que elas realmente significavam. Se havia um erro que Nathan não cometeria mais era o de acreditar que as palavras do pai tinham apenas seus significados literais. Continuou estudando o homem, até que decidiu desafiá-lo.

— Sei que não acredita em mim, mas também sei que o que vivi foi verdadeiro, Pai. _Não_ foi um sonho. Eu não consigo fazer você se lembrar do nosso tempo juntos como eu me lembro (ainda), mas apostaria minha vida que nossas almas se encontram todas as noites, quando estamos dormindo e elas estão livres.

Seu pai balançava a cabeça com irritação. — Não era eu, Nathan.

— Era sim! — ele contrariou, também irritado.

— Quando foi que você um dia _me_ viu fazer algo remotamente parecido com o que você diz que esse místico pai dos sonhos criado por você fez?

Nathan abriu a boca e os braços, exasperado. — Onde você estava na última hora, Pai? Não consegue ver? O homem que me abraça enquanto eu choro, que toma conta de mim, que _se importa_ comigo, é um único homem, e ele é você, Pai! Você! — Ele apontou com veemência.

Tudo que o homem fez foi olhar fixamente por alguns momentos de silêncio.

Nathan jogou os braços para cima, deixando-os cair com um tapa barulhento nas coxas. — Pai — disse novamente, sem deixar de lado o novo título... uma âncora de motivação... e mantendo o tom trivial —, você esteve mais perto de sua alma do que nunca esta noite. — Antes que as lágrimas que faziam o fundo dos olhos queimar realmente condensassem, Nathan parou, e quando sentiu que estava no controle, ajustou o tom de voz e sugeriu calmamente: — Veja você mesmo que o que digo é verdade; use o feitiço para me visitar esta noite, e verá que não estou mentindo, que é tudo real, e nunca mais teremos que discutir isso novamente.

Seu pai estreitou os olhos com a sugestão. Nathan não o deixaria esmagar sua esperança novamente.

— Você disse que não ia desistir. Bom, então prove. — Uma lágrima rolou em seu rosto, teimosa, arruinando a calma e autoridade exterior que ele tentava projetar.

Seu pai apertou o nariz entre os olhos e se virou para o outro lado.

— Use o feitiço. Você não tem problemas com o feitiço e o contra-feitiço. Será fácil para você, Pai. Por favor — Nathan implorou.

— Vou levar você para sua sala comunal — o pai respondeu, ainda virado para o outro lado.

— Pai... — ele urgiu. Se seu pai não concordasse, independente do que dissera antes, Nathan ficaria descorçoado.

O homem jogou os cabelos para trás antes de se virar e ir em direção à porta.

— Venha, Nathan. Está tarde.

Nathan seguiu o homem pelos corredores do castelo até a Torre da Grifinória em silêncio triste. Não havia nada que Nathan pudesse dizer que já não tivesse dito, e tentar expandir seu pequeno arsenal de opções que ainda restavam ao seu dispor fazia sua cabeça doer muito. Exausto, Nathan resmungou a senha para a Mulher Gorda e se virou para dar uma última olhada para seu difícil pai. Incapaz de resistir ao pedido de seu coração, Nathan disse: — Você disse que não desistiria. Por favor, Pai, use o feitiço esta noite. — Sem esperar uma resposta e preferindo a esperança, ele entrou na sala comunal e foi direto para cama.

Levou um tempo e algumas páginas de um livro bem chato, mas Nathan dormiu. Seus últimos pensamentos foram do pai e do encontro que ele esperava que teriam muito em breve em seus sonhos.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo olhava fixamente para a Mulher Gorda com olhos cansados – um espelho de seu coração. Fora abalado e espremido, puxado e empurrado, nas mãos de seu filho de doze anos, que tinha simplesmente jogado a coisinha de volta para ele, esperando que Severo soubesse o que fazer com um peso tão machucado. Severo piscou e viu que a Mulher Gorda também o olhava fixamente com mais que curiosidade moderada.

Ele começou a voltar para as masmorras, ignorando os retratos, alunos, e Filch, mas incapaz de fazer o mesmo com o menos material de todos que encontrou pelo caminho. O Barão Sangrento assentiu educadamente para ele, Severo respondendo o gesto, mas pensando apenas no desafio lançado por Nathan.

O menino era terrível.

_Meu menino._

Severo suspirou e entrou em seus aposentos.

Ele teria feito tudo que estivesse ao seu alcance para fazer o filho feliz, e embora Severo fosse um bruxo muito poderoso, ele ainda era incapaz de fazer o impossível, não importava o quanto seu filho achasse o contrário. Sonhos eram apenas sonhos; Severo não podia transformar sonhos em realidade.

_Mas você pode fazer o que ele pediu e usar o feitiço._

— Que perda de tempo e energia — Severo resmungou consigo mesmo.

_Nathan nunca é perda de nada_ — sua mente discordou.

Severo suspirou novamente. Algo ainda mordia seu coração, e mesmo que ele soubesse que não estava ali para machucar, ele ainda se sentia ameaçado.

A esperança era assustadora, e Severo tentava se manter longe dela. Ele puxou a varinha e mentalmente fez sua fila de botões se abrir. Não, a sensação desconfortável continuava ali.

Severo se preparou para cama, sabendo muito bem que qualquer outra atividade seria ofuscada por pensamentos em Nathan. Até mesmo dormir seria como uma tarefa esta noite, mas estava determinado a pelo menos tentar.

Foi para a cama, levando a varinha com ele ao invés de deixá-la no criado mudo. Severo ficou ali deitado, ora olhando o dossel da cama, ora fechando os olhos para não vê-lo. Usou todos seus exercícios para limpar a mente, mas sua mente estava contra ele. Brincou com sua varinha e esperou. O sono não vinha, então o que ele esperava?

Coragem, e esta vinha devagar, mas vinha.

_Maldita esperança!_

Já passava da meia noite quando Severo ergueu o braço que segurava a varinha e entoou o Anima Libertas, libertando sua alma.

Eram alguns minutos mais tarde quando decidiu deixar seu corpo e aposentos para trás. Levou muitos minutos a mais para levar sua alma ao sétimo andar, onde os Grifinórios dormiam, mas chegou até a entrada da torre deles e esperou. O que ele esperava?

Coragem.

Novamente.

Era mais fácil sentir sua esperança agora que seu corpo não estava lá, e Severo franziu a testa. Ele não conseguira dormir; não tirara as palavras do filho – e as possibilidades que elas representavam – de sua cabeça perturbada. Estava na hora de ver por si mesmo, de encontrar o mundo que seu filho ansiava experimentar novamente, temendo e desejando cada passo que tomava rumo a essa parte desconhecida do sonho ou realidade. Fora da proteção do corpo, graças ao Anima Libertas, Severo fechou os olhos e passou _através_ da Mulher Gorda adormecida, entrando na Torre da Grifinória à procura do que ele não acreditava realmente que existisse.

Ficou olhando perplexo para os ocupantes brilhantes da ativa sala comunal com surpresa e medo genuíno. Alunos passaram por ele como se não o vissem ali, conversando e brincando como se nada de estranho estivesse acontecendo, como se corpos não fossem essenciais.

_— Pai, você veio!_ — Severo ouviu, e foi envolto num abraço apertado, tremendo ao contato descoberto de sua alma com tamanhas ondas poderosas de... amor. O sorriso de felicidade direcionado a ele tornou difícil recobrar o controle, e antes que pudesse encontrar o que dizer, foi puxado pela mão. _— Estou tentando ensinar magia não-verbal para eles, mas eles simplesmente não entendem_ — Nathan explicou enquanto se aproximavam de uma grupo de meninos em um dos cantos da sala. _— Meu pai vai explicar_ — seu filho contou aos amigos, que viraram olhos expectantes – não medrosos, nem ansiosos – para ele.

_— Oi, Prof. Snape_ — Wood cumprimentou com educação, até mesmo esboçando um sorriso – e genuíno.

_— Boa noite, Sr. Wood_ — Severo respondeu com educação reservada, sem saber exatamente o que era esperando dele, como agir.

_— Prof. Snape, pode dizer ao Nathan que nós não vamos aprender alguma coisa só porque ele aprendeu_ — Brown interpôs, direcionando um olhar fixo para Nathan.

Nathan revirou os olhos, mantendo um sorriso relaxado nos lábios. _— Vocês são só preguiçosos._

Brown deu de ombros. Wood sorriu, balançando a cabeça.

_— Feitiços não-verbais são melhores assimilados no sexto ano_ — Severo lhes disse, protegendo-se do momento incômodo atrás de sua figura de professor.

_— Eu falei_ — Brown se regozijou.

_— Podemos jogar Snap Explosivo agora?_ — perguntou Wood.

Foi a vez de Nathan dar de ombros, e depois ele fechou a mão em torno da de Severo novamente.

_— Vou pegar o baralho!_ — Brown disse animadamente e saiu enquanto Severo seguia seu progresso pela sala.

_— Você vai jogar?_ — ele ouviu Nathan perguntar e imaginou quem ele estava convidando, já que o Sr. Wood foi quem sugerira o jogo para começo de conversa. Severo baixou o olhar para observar o filho e encontrou o olhar expectante e brilhante dele direcionado a ele. As sobrancelhas de Severo se ergueram em surpresa. _— Sei que você prefere xadrez, mas nós sempre rimos mais jogando Snap Explosivo, não é?_ — Nathan abriu um sorriso.

_— Não!_ — ele responder, em pânico. _— Claro que não!_

_— Ah_ — Nathan soltou desapontado.

_— Vou convidar Jose, então_ — Wood disse a Nathan e saiu à procura da amiga.

_— Achei que você fosse ficar._

_— Eu..._

Severo não tinha palavras. Será que ele se dava a jogos com o filho? Ele sabia que não, então por que estava se perguntando isso? E assim mesmo... será? Severo não conseguia acreditar, mesmo com todas as evidências que sim. Ele sonharia com isso, era forçado a admitir, mas sonhos... Isso significava que sonhar não era mais seguro?

Ele não pertencia àquele lugar. Severo se sentia um intruso em seus próprios sonhos e conhecia o sentimento que apertava seu peito muito bem. Ele tinha que sair dali.

_— Tenho que estar em outro lugar._

_— Está bem_ — Nathan aceitou facilmente, abraçando-o e aumentando o desconforto em seu peito. _— Sempre podemos jogar xadrez amanhã, certo?_ — Severo não tinha nenhuma resposta para dar, então deu um tapinha no ombro do filho, esperando que não pudesse morrer sem ar fora do corpo, tão apertado estava seu peito. _— Você está bem?_ — seu filho perguntou preocupado.

_— Bem_ — conseguiu dizer.

_— Nathan! Você vem ou não?_

Severo esquecera que estava no meio de uma sala cheia de alunos, e percebendo isso, se desvencilhou do abraço do filho e se afastou.

_— Xadrez._ — O menino sorriu. _—Amanhã._ — Virou-se e correu alegremente em direção aos amigos.

Severo se apressou na direção oposta, sem nem perceber que atravessara uma parede até não poder mais ver o filho. Seu peito arfava, suas mãos tremiam.

Era real.

Almas, as partes mais internas dos seres humanos, se libertavam à noite, interagindo como se estivessem acordadas, sentindo intensamente cada sentimento mascarado por seus corpos grosseiros...

_— Merlin_ — ofegou, pensando agora em todas as noites que sonhara com Hermione Granger.

* * *

**N. A.:** Mudança de paradigma! Coitado do Severo.

**No próximo capítulo…** Severo não consegue tirar Hermione do pensamento.


	32. Capítulo 32: Despertando

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N. A.:** Capítulo trinta e dois! Severo não consegue tirar Hermione da cabeça.

* * *

**Capítulo 32: Despertando**

Severo passou a sexta-feira entre sua sala de aula e seu escritório. Os eventos da noite anterior ainda o perturbavam muito, e ele precisava de tempo sozinho para pensar. A realidade se expandira para proporções inigualáveis, e levaria mais de um dia para Severo assimilar todos os significados e as consequências disso. Negação não era uma opção, mas para ser honesto, nem era esta loucura.

Toda sua vida ele passara na duplicidade, e quando pensara que esta fase estava acabada e resolvida, uma nova parte de sua vida era exposta a ele – o papel que ele sempre quis desempenhar; seus sonhos se tornando realidade.

Severo não conseguia acreditar que tudo que sonhara tinha realmente acontecido a ele, a sua alma. Mesmo quando pensava sobre todos os frequentes pesadelos e entendia como eles podiam ser reais por muitas razões justificáveis, não era a idéia de que ele realmente passara por todos aqueles terrores o que deixava seu rosto fechado numa carranca de preocupação. Ah, não.

O que o preocupava e maravilhava em proporções iguais eram os sonhos – que agora se provavam realidade – de amor e afeição compartilhados entre ele e seu filho e, o mais preocupante de tudo, a mãe de seu filho. A Hermione Granger de seus sonhos era...

Ah, Merlin!

Como é que ele iria olhar para ela novamente, sabendo que tudo que sonhara fazer com ela tinha, de fato, sido feito?! Isso era loucura! E quanto mais Severo racionalizava o fato e sabia que não poderia estar acontecendo, menos ele queria dar ouvidos à razão.

Ele queria estar louco, se isso era o necessário para viver uma vida de sonhos.

Uma pena que Severo era tão orgulhoso do controle que tinha sobre seus impulsos para se deixar levar. Ele era muito jovem quando parara de sonhar acordado. Levaria tempo para acreditar que podia sonhar novamente sem ter os sonhos esmagados.

Seus sonhos sempre foram esmagados.

Ele correu uma mão nervosa pelos cabelos, suspirando. Nunca em sua vida se sentira tão vulnerável, porque se fosse dormir, ele já sabia onde sua mente – não, sua alma – o levaria, e não haveria nenhuma maneira de controlar o que faria.

Imagens, vislumbres de sonhos passados invadiram sua mente como que para zombá-lo e tentá-lo. Ele olhou o novo lote de Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar supurando na bancada e se perguntou pela enésima vez se sequer valia à pena tomar uma dose. Poderia a poção funcionar como algo além de uma enganação, uma máscara que libertaria sua alma tarada ainda mais? Além disso, para ser honesto consigo mesmo – e Severo tinha que ser – se haveriam sonhos, ele queria, no mínimo, ser capaz de lembrá-los depois.

Uma pena que ele era tão entusiástico sobre o controle que tinha.

Severo decidiu ir jantar no Salão Principal. Talvez ela não estivesse lá; talvez ele pudesse ganhar tempo para pensar em uma solução, algum modo de contornar a situação. Mas tão logo ele entrou no Salão Principal, viu Hermione lá e se sentiu desesperançado e incomumente derrotado.

— Boa noite, Severo — ela o cumprimentou educadamente quando ele tomava seu lugar, que esta noite era ao lado do dela. — Como foi a semana? — ela perguntou sociavelmente quando ele se acomodou.

— Estressante — ele se viu respondendo.

Hermione piscou aqueles lindos olhos para ele. Severo queria se amaldiçoar quando percebeu que tinha realmente respondido em voz alta.

— Você precisa de um fim de semana relaxante. — Ela sorriu, esticando os lábios perfeitos para mostrar-lhe dentes igualmente perfeitos. — Se puder ajudar com alguma coisa, basta pedir.

Ele teria se levantado, soltado algo desprezível e sarcástico em recusa e saído, mas para que se importar. Ele não estava no controle de nenhuma dessas situações, então para que fingir que estava. Ele optou por comer, devagar e em silêncio, como se saboreasse sua última refeição. O mundo em que vivera ontem não existia mais; o Severo que fora por todos esses anos era uma mentira, uma sombra...

Um fantoche.

Novamente.

Agora de suas próprias vontades e necessidade... dos desejos de seu coração... seus anseios...

Olhou de relance para Hermione e teve vontade de gritar.

Severo estava realmente perdido e não podia culpar ninguém além de si mesmo desta vez. As máscaras caíram.

— … tudo bem?

Ele ouviu as últimas palavras dela. Estivera olhando fixamente para ela, perdido em pensamentos de perdição. — Sim — respondeu, novamente em voz alta, e depois fez uma demonstração de desinteresse ao olhar para o mar de alunos sem face a sua frente. Severo enfiou outra fatia de batata na boca para manter a língua ocupada.

Ele sabia que ela o observava; ele podia sentir as perguntas não feitas pairando na boca aberta dela, as adoráveis mãos inquietas de indecisão. Seus olhos se focaram num menino – seu menino. Nathan encontrou seu olhar e sorriu tentativamente, mais para um meio sorriso, e a última tentativa de Severo de colocar a máscara de volta sucumbiu ali.

Ele se levantou, deixando a maior parte do jantar no prato.

— Severo?

Ele olhou de volta para ela com determinação no olhar. — Agora não — ele lhe disse e se dirigiu para a saída do Salão Principal. Ia para seus aposentos, e lá esperaria até que o castelo estivesse dormindo. _E então será hora, Hermione_ — terminou para consigo mesmo, e só para consigo mesmo, ainda bem.

~o0oOo0o~

_Agora não?_ — Hermione pensou. O que significava aquilo? O que pode ter acontecido para transformar Severo neste bruxo sem reação – ou estranhamente reativo? Ele disse que estava estressado, e ele parecia mesmo exausto, mas o que poderia estar causando isso? Ele parecera tão relaxado no último domingo...

Ele sempre revertia para o velho desprezível de sempre após claramente desfrutar alguma coisa, então deve ser isso: Severo estava fazendo birra.

Hermione chamou à mente a imagem de apenas momentos atrás, dele comendo em silêncio ao lado dela. Ele parecera distante, realmente cansado. Mesmo sabendo que apenas o agravaria mais, sentira vontade de estender a mão para afagar-lhe as costas e confortá-lo, naquela hora, e estava quase deixando o próprio jantar para ir atrás dele, agora.

_Agora não_ — a voz dele em sua cabeça a lembrou, e Hermione suspirou. — Severo, Severo...

Ela procurou na multidão de grifinórios e encontrou Nathan rindo com os amigos. Ele não poderia ser a fonte da penúria de Severo, poderia? De alguma forma, Hermione achou improvável desta vez.

De qualquer forma, Hermione estava certa de que era algo grave.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo andou de um lado para o outro em frente ao fogo que morria, mantendo-se acordado. A cada cinco minutos, ele olhava no relógio, esperando que uma hora tivesse passado ao invés disso. Era quase uma hora da manhã. Estaria ela dormindo? Ele olhou no relógio novamente e decidiu que arriscaria ou ficaria louco – ou mais louco, como talvez fosse o caso.

Entrando no quarto, ele experimentou um momento de indecisão sobre o que vestir antes de lançar o feitiço. Urrando para si mesmo por sequer se importar, Severo simplesmente se deitou com as vestes negras de professor em que estava e olhou fixamente para o pano de cortina preso no lugar pelos quatro pilares de sua cama. Uma imagem de Hermione nua, enquadrada por este mesmo pano enquanto na cama com ele, sobre ele, nele, foi tudo que precisou para que Severo encantasse o latim do feitiço e finalmente libertasse sua alma.

Agora, ele só precisava encontrá-la.

A alma de Severo andou pelos corredores do castelo com apenas um destino em mente: Hermione. Sua vontade o levou aos aposentos dela, e à porta, ele hesitou.

Isso era insano. Ele passaria através da porta dela e depois o quê? Como ele deveria agir? Que papel ele deveria interpretar?

Severo sabia que a resposta era _si mesmo_. Ele deveria ser ele mesmo pela primeira vez em muitas décadas, mas o que temia era ser incapaz de sustentar o ato por mais de um minuto.

Isso era realmente insano.

Até mesmo a porta o zombava, e por um momento, a porta ordinária se transformou em uma porta de muita dor – a da Grifinória – e Lílian Evans negava-lhe o perdão atrás dela. Severo balançou a cabeça, se livrando da visão desagradável. A história não se repetiria, então ele atravessou a porta e entrou na sala de estar.

_— Severo. —_ Seu nome era alegria pura, e ele congelou novamente com a incerteza e depois ficou ainda mais rígido com o desconforto dos braços dela ao redor dele. A força da energia receptiva em contato com ele – de alma para alma – era tanta que Severo, por medo de deixar de existir, segurou bem firme nela. _— Senti sua falta —_ ela lhe disse, e Severo, não importa quão estranha a noção, sentira a falta dela também. Entretanto, ele não tinha voz para expressar isso; Severo ainda pensava que estava prestes a explodir.

Hermione tocou os botões de suas vestes, mas para Severo, era como se não houvesse nada separando seus corpos – ou o que quer que fosse que estivesse tornando suas almas possíveis de serem tocadas. _— Você ainda está em suas vestes de professor... Dormindo sobre pergaminhos de novo? —_ Ela parecia divertida com a idéia, levantando o olhar adorável para o seu rosto, depois levando uma mão para acariciá-lo, deixando um traço de calor por onde os dedos tocavam. _— Meu pobre e explorado Prof. Snape. —_ Ela selou as palavras com um beijinho em seus lábios, e Severo quase perdeu a força nas pernas, tomado por sentimentos que pensava que nunca sentiria dirigidos a ele.

Severo mergulhou, se afogando, pressionando os lábios nos dela para um beijo que nunca esqueceria. O modo como ela respondia avidamente fez Severo choramingar, qualquer objeção que pudesse ter sendo completamente esquecida, e esquecida, e esquecida...

Hermione interrompeu o beijo antes que ele pudesse impedi-la.

_— O que foi? —_ Agora ela parecia preocupada. _— Qual o problema, Severo?_

— Preciso de você — suspirou. Puxou-a de volta para ele, enterrando o nariz atrás da orelha esquerda e soltando um suspiro trêmulo.

_— Você está tremendo —_ ela observou. _— Severo, por que você está tremendo? O que aconteceu? —_ Ela ergueu sua cabeça para inspecionar seu rosto, e ele deixou, arrebatado por ser cuidado, por gerar preocupação, e aquilo fez o tremor ficar ainda mais pronunciado.

Ele explodiria e deixaria de existir como um homem amado, o que fazia o resto perder a importância. Hermione o puxava para algum lugar, e Severo a seguiria para onde fosse. Ela o fez se sentar, e ele se sentou.

_— Você está me assustando —_ ela disse. _— O que tem de errado com você? —_ Ela começou a procurar nele uma resposta, e cada toque dela em sua alma era uma onda de amor; Severo não conseguia deixar de gemer, se derretendo no sofá como se músculos fossem gelatina. Ela parou abruptamente. _— Estou fazendo você piorar. —_ Ela parecia horrorizada. Quando ele sentiu as ondas da presença dela começarem a dissolver, Severo abriu os olhos e impediu que ela se levantasse com uma mão que a segurou pelo pulso.

_— Não, não! —_ Sua urgência seria embaraçosa se estivesse num estado mais racional. Ele a puxou para seus braços e ofegou. _— Não se vá, Hermione —_ suspirou. Isto era muito mais do que Severo antecipara quando decidiu usar o feitiço para encontrá-la esta noite; muito, muito mais.

Ela aceitou seu abraço quieta por um momento, depois perguntou:

_— Está se sentindo melhor?_

Ele teve vontade de rir e não segurou. Rir era tão libertador. _— Nunca me senti melhor em toda minha vida —_ ele finalmente respondeu, sorrindo para a mulher em seus braços.

Ela inclinou a cabeça, estreitando os olhos para ele. Os olhos se arregalaram de repente, e ela ofegou. _— Você está consciente! Você está sob a ação do Anima Liberta!_

Severo segurou o olhar dela, o divertimento ainda pairando em seu olhar. Eles ficaram olhando um para o outro por um bom tempo, analisando a situação em sua totalidade.

_— Encontrou o que procurava?_

A pergunta era em essência curiosa, ele sentiu. E então, ele encontrou?

_— Sim —_ respondeu para ambos.

_— E o que fará com a informação?_

Olhou intensamente nos olhos dela e a puxou para seu colo, beijando-a na boca com sofreguidão. Isso era o paraíso para Severo; ela era seu paraíso. Ela sentava com os joelhos envolvendo suas coxas quando os lábios dela o escaparam.

_— Que tipo de resposta é essa? —_ ela insistiu.

_— Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? —_ perguntou ao invés de respondê-la.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior, e Severo molhou o seu, não dando mais que alguns segundos para ela responder quando tomou-o para si com outro beijo. De que importava? De qualquer forma, ele preferia tê-la em silêncio sob sua boca do que o respondendo longe dali.

Ela se desvencilhou novamente.

_— Severo, pare de me beijar quando o que precisamos é obviamente conversar._

Ele passou o dedão sobre aqueles lábios admiráveis, sem estar realmente consciente do que eles diziam.

_— São ainda mais fascinantes depois de serem completamente beijados._

Ela desviou o olhar, parecendo embaraçada pelo comentário. Severo conheceu um momento de incerteza, então, o que o ajudou a recobrar sobriedade suficiente para concordar com a declaração anterior dela; precisavam conversar. Ele tirou as mãos dela e instantaneamente quis tocá-la novamente, então tomou as mãos dela nas dele.

_— Há quanto tempo isso vem acontecendo? —_ reiterou a pergunta.

Ela olhou de volta para ele e visivelmente relaxou quando viu sua expressão.

_— Desde antes... —_ ela começou. _— De certa forma, não muito depois de começarmos a trabalhar juntos._

As sobrancelhas de Severo se ergueram, e ele procurou por maneiras de entendê-la errado, de fazer "trabalhar juntos" ser mês passado, quando passou os olhos em uma receita deixada em cima da bancada de seu laboratório e não resistiu em escrever uma nota na margem, e não doze, treze anos atrás.

_— Durante a guerra —_ ela arruinou tudo —, quando o auxiliei com poções e a Ordem. — Ela saiu de seu colo, mas não soltou suas mãos, fazendo-o virar de lado e encará-la onde estava agora, sentada ao seu lado no sofá.

Era difícil acreditar que ela estivesse dizendo a verdade. Severo não podia simplesmente acreditar que tinha um caso com Hermione Granger enquanto dormia por treze anos enquanto vivia miseravelmente enquanto acordado. Ele franziu a testa.

_— Não —_ ela disse, soltando uma mão para alisar as rugas entre suas sobrancelhas. _— Por favor, não tente entender ou analisar a situação tão racionalmente. Afinidades nos uniram, e a vida complicou tudo, como costuma fazer. Não há nada de errado em tudo isso._

— Nossas almas têm um caso de treze anos, e você diz que não há nada de errado nisso?

— Nós não estamos tendo um caso — ela o corrigiu. _— Nós sempre gostamos de passar tempo juntos, e desde que decidimos ter um filho, nos tornamos muito mais que amigos ou amantes; somos uma família, compartilhando amor e crescendo juntos._

— Nós não decidimos ter um filho; a mim nunca foi dada a chance de escolha neste caso, e não posso ver como você poderia ter escolhido ficar grávida dele também...

— Severo — ela interrompeu _—, você está enganado. Nós decidimos tudo juntos. Concordamos que Nathan nos uniria, que ele me ajudaria a superar os terrores da guerra, e ele concordou em ajudá-lo a se perdoar pelas coisas que foi forçado a fazer por tanto tempo._

Ele queria contestar, mas ela o impediu mais uma vez.

_— O único fato que concordarei que não aconteceu como planejamos é o tempo que está levando para nos entendermos e nos tornarmos a família que fomos feitos para formar. Nathan está sofrendo por coisas que não lhe dizem nenhum respeito._

Ela parecia assombrada e triste, e a tristeza o atingiu como um dardo de gelo no coração. Doía.

_— Desculpa —_ ela pediu, parecendo saber que o estava machucando. _— É só que tem sido um ano frustrante para todos nós. —_ Ela então sorriu, e a dor se foi.

Severo foi rápido em busca dos lábios dela, beijando-os ternamente, sem saber por que não conseguia se controlar ao lado dela. Ela o beijou de volta, o agarrando, deixando-o insensato. Quando suas bocas perderam contato, os olhos de Severo permaneceram fechados, ainda sentindo-a.

_— Eu amo você, Severo Snape. Eu amo muito você —_ Hermione sussurrou.

Agora, era ela quem iniciava um beijo, trazendo sua cabeça para baixo com uma mão firme em sua nuca, atacando sua boca com a língua e derretendo seu senso de consciência. Suas mãos aprenderam rápido o caminho das costas dela, para dento dos cabelos, e Severo pôde responder a voracidade dela ao deixar sua língua livre para sentir seu gosto.

Poderiam duas almas se tornar uma?

~o0oOo0o~

O vento uivou, e Hermione acordou assustada. Quando se lembrou do que estava sonhando, ela gemeu.

— Não quando eu estou beijando ele! — reclamou com Morpheus.

Ela tentou em vão voltar a dormir e para os braços de Severo, e quando percebeu que o descanso da noite tinha sido irrevogavelmente abreviado pelo vento, Hermione suspirou e colocou as cobertas de lado. Já que estava acordada e os sonhos foram arruinados, por que não voltar às equações aritmanticas que estivera trabalhando?

~o0oOo0o~

Ainda perdido e desorientado, Severo observou Hermione entrar na sala e tomar a cadeira da escrivaninha no canto, longe dele. A presença dela não tinha o mesmo efeito avassalador de antes, o ar entre eles estava mais pesado agora, mas ela estava definitivamente ali. Severo queria senti-la perto dele novamente, mas ela era uma presença física na sala, e ele não podia tocá-la, podia?

Ele se aproximou e ficou parado atrás da cadeira. Severo olhou de relance para o pergaminho em que ela olhava atentamente, colocou o nariz perto do cabelo dela e respirou fundo. O cheiro dela estava abrandado, mas definitivamente presente. Ele levou uma mão para acariciar o braço dela.

_— Hermione._

Ela soltou o pergaminho e estremeceu.

— Você está nos meus sonhos, e agora não me deixa concentrar. Você vai me deixar louca, como gosta de dizer que eu já estou — ela resmungou consigo mesma, mas Severo sabia que as palavras eram para ele.

Ele soltou um riso curto e se afastou para observar a reação dela.

Ela retomou o pergaminho nas mãos e fez uma cara de concentração. Severo sorriu com malícia.

Quando estava prestes a tocá-la novamente...

_— Aí está você! Estou esperando faz horas!_

Era seu filho – ou melhor, a alma do menino.

_— Você me prometeu uma partida de xadrez, ou esqueceu?_

Ao mesmo tempo que Nathan parecia bravo com ele, o menino lhe abraçava apertado. Os braços de Severo envolveram Nathan, e o que Hermione lhe dissera mais cedo começava a voltar.

_— Desculpa, Filho._

Nathan olhou para cima, e Severo pôde ver que ele sorria. _— Eu gosto quando você me chama assim —_ o menino lhe disse. _— É muito melhor que cabeça-oca. —_ Ele ainda sorria, fazendo da declaração uma piada.

_— Você não é um cabeça-oca —_ Severo lhe disse com seriedade. Ele sentiu vontade de se desculpar por cada palavra que já pronunciara e que machucara seu filho de alguma forma, por mais mínima que tivesse sido.

O menino franziu a testa. _— Você está triste. Não fique triste. Você sabe que eu não ligo para as coisas que o idiota diz. —_ Ele sorriu novamente. _— Nós não tiramos sarro disso o tempo todo?_

O insulto a sua pessoa fez Severo se sentir melhor, marginalmente. Ele foi puxado pela mão.

_— Vamos. Vai amanhecer antes que nós percebamos, mas ainda pode dar tempo de jogar um pouquinho._

Aquilo fez Severo perceber como a noite ia avançada e como ele teria bem pouco sono real. O feitiço era muito extenuante, então ele teve que parar o filho. _— Não posso._

— Mas, Pai — o menino choramingou. _— Já tem dias!_

— Eu sei — Severo disse, mesmo não sabendo de nada _—, mas estou prestes a acordar. Faremos isso em outra hora, eu prometo._

Nathan suspirou. _— Está bem. Vá acordar, então._

A cena do menino fazendo birra por não ter sua companhia era estranhamente encantadora, e Severo afagou-lhe a cabeça, desmanchando-lhe os cabelos.

_— Eu cumpro minhas promessas, Nathan._

— Eu sei, mas mesmo assim isso é uma droga. Este é o único tempo que realmente passamos juntos, e você dorme tão pouco...

O consternação que o menino sentia pesava onde tocava a alma de Severo. Ele trouxe a cabeça de Nathan para o peito para tentar confortá-lo.

_— Passaremos mais tempo juntos acordados. Esta é outra promessa que cumprirei, Filho._

Nathan olhou para cima e sorriu antes de abraçá-lo apertado e soltá-lo. _— Me leva para Torre? —_ o menino propôs, pegando na mão de Severo e o puxando em direção à porta.

Nathan lhe contou sobre coisas fascinantes e mundanas enquanto cruzavam o castelo. Se outras almas estavam aqui e acolá, Severo não tinha olhos para elas; Nathan tinha sua total atenção. Enquanto o menino falava, as palavras da revelação de Hermione revolviam na mente de Severo. Eles sempre foram uma família, Severus sempre amara o filho, e Nathan sempre o amara de volta, como pai. Agora Severo sabia por que parecia tão certo e possível sentir-se tão ligado a este menino.

Severo desvencilhou sua mão da de seu filho e puxou o menino para mais perto pelo ombro sem perder o passo. Nathan o abraçou instantaneamente pela cintura e continuou lhe contando sobre finalmente ter visto os elfos domésticos que serviam a Torre da Grifinória limpando seu dormitório depois de quase um ano tentando flagrar as pequenas criaturas ali.

_— O que eles fizeram quando perceberam que você estava lá? —_ Severo perguntou com genuíno interesse.

Nathan abriu um sorriso largo antes de responder:

_— Eles gritaram como menininhas e desapareceram na mesma hora, bem do jeito que você disse que eles fariam. Nossa, como eles são escandalosos!_

Severo desejou ter a lembrança da conversa em questão... Pelo menos, ele teria esta conversa para nutrir. Eles estavam à porta da Grifinória, e neste clima de sonhos que se tornaram possíveis, Severo decidiu fazer o que sempre desejara que um adulto fizesse para ele quanto tinha a idade do Nathan. Ele abraçou o filho e beijou-lhe a testa. _— Não se meta em encrencas e nunca deixe ninguém lhe dizer que não pode ser o que bem entender._

— Não vou, Pai. Amo você. — Nathan o abraçou e atravessou o retrato da Mulher Gorda.

Severo se sentiu instantaneamente frio e solitário. Ele se apressou até as masmorras, procurando abrigo, e quando finalmente chegou de volta em seus aposentos, passou alguns longos minutos observando o próprio corpo, pensando sobre o quanto não queria voltar para dentro dele e deixar esta terra de sonhos, de amor, de felicidade, sua família, uma vida muito mais digna de ser vivida.

Severo executou o contra-feitiço mesmo assim, e uma lágrima solitária escorreu para o lençol frio sob sua cabeça pouco antes do esgotamento levar sua consciência.

~o0oOo0o~

Sua mãe o convidava para ajudá-la no laboratório, mas Nathan temia que seu pai estivesse lá. A última vez em que estiveram juntos longe do resto da escola consumiu Nathan demais emocionalmente, e ele estava apreensivo, preocupado em como o próximo encontro seria. Nathan já havia decidido que não perguntaria se o homem tinha ou não lançado o feitiço naquela noite. Isso significava que ele continuaria no escuro, sem ter certeza.

A única coisa que ele tinha certeza era que não queria entrar em outra montanha russa de emoções tão cedo.

— Pronto para ir? — sua mãe perguntou.

Pronto não era bem como Nathan se sentia, mas ela tinha aquele sorriso meio malandro no rosto que usava quando estava prestes a testar alguma teoria nova. Se Nathan dissesse não, ele tinha certeza que perderia algum momento histórico, monumental, épico de muito divertimento. Parecia que não tinha outra escolha senão arriscar encontrar com o pai.

— Certo, estou pronto — respondeu, e sua voz carregava mais certeza do que realmente sentia.

O sorriso de sua mãe se abriu mais, e Nathan sorriu de volta.

— O que exatamente vamos fazer hoje?

Eles começaram a andar juntos para as masmorras.

— Acho que finalmente encontrei uma forma de modificar a base para funcionar mais ativamente como o feitiço.

— Nós vamos realmente preparar algo novo, então?

— Sim, e torcer para que dê certo. Cruze os dedos! — ela lhe disse animadamente.

_Sim, isso vai ser diversão em proporções épicas!_

Mas no momento que eles entraram no escritório do mestre de Poções, a idéia de Nathan de uma tarde divertida foi desafiada pela presença no cômodo. Nathan tentou agir como se nada o estivesse aborrecendo, torcendo para que eles pudessem passar pelo professor sem interagir.

— Boa tarde — o homem cumprimentou, para o desânimo de Nathan.

_Ele nunca cumprimenta! Por que justo hoje?_

— Boa tarde, Severo — Mamãe logo respondeu. — Está se sentindo melhor?

Seu pai fez que sim devagar com a cabeça, observando-a pensativamente por um momento antes de fixar seus olhos negros em Nathan.

— Boa tarde — Nathan se sentiu obrigado a dizer, e seu pai inclinou a cabeça para aceitar o cumprimento antes de se voltar à mãe de Nathan novamente.

— Tenho uma poção no meio do preparo. Está apenas tomando um pouco de espaço na segunda bancada, então presumo que não constitua em um problema para o seu trabalho — seu pai informou.

— Não, certamente não será problema — ela respondeu, e depois houve silêncio.

Nathan não entendia por que sua mãe não ia para o laboratório, mas ela não ia; ele também não entendia por que seu pai estava simplesmente olhando para ela ao invés de fazê-los ir andando, como de costume.

— Estarei no laboratório, então — ela finalmente anunciou, apontando para a porta oculta, mas sem dar nenhum passo em sua direção.

Seu pai assentiu, finalmente voltando para os papéis em sua mesa.

Sua mãe se mexeu afinal, e Nathan a seguiu para o laboratório. Ele se certificou que a porta estava fechada antes de perguntar:

— O que foi aquilo?

— Do que você está falando? — ela devolveu a pergunta, se ocupando em preparar o local de trabalho.

Nathan olhou para a porta fechada e abriu a boca para perguntar de outro jeito, só que... percebeu que não tinha idéia de como. — O que acabou de acontecer ali fora — tentou. — Você sabe.

— Não, não sei — ela respondeu rapidamente. — Você poderia pegar o caldeirão de vidro _com cuidado_ para mim, por favor? O pequeno.

Nathan franziu a testa, mas fez o que ela tinha pedido e começou a trabalhar com ela. Ele nem notou sua mente colocando a interação estranha entre seus pais atrás de pensamentos sobre ingredientes de poções e experimentos legais.

Depois que algumas horas já haviam se passado, ele ria do nojo de sua mãe com o jeito que ele esmagava Bubotúberas. Entretanto, seu pai decidiu entrar no laboratório naquele momento, arruinando o bom humor de Nathan. Ele tentou retomar a diversão de antes assim mesmo, esmagando outra Bubotúbera.

— Pare com isso — sua mãe o recriminou.

Ficou claro que a diversão tinha definitivamente acabado, substituída pela tensão de sempre, e Nathan se lembrou na hora de como seus pais estavam agindo estranho um com o outro. Ele observou seu pai mexer o caldeirão colocado na segunda bancada, ouvindo os utensílios baterem um no outro.

— Sua poção está começando a ferver — o homem destacou, sem tirar os olhos do caldeirão em que trabalhava.

— Oh! — Ela voltou à ação, correndo para diminuir o fogo. Ela mexeu o líquido algumas vezes. — Vou precisar de mais pus, Nathan.

Foi a vez de Nathan voltar ao trabalho, ainda observando receosamente os dois. Seu pai tinha parado de mexer a poção dele, mas continuava observando-a cuidadosamente. Sua mãe ainda cuidava da base deles, só que mais devagar agora. Nathan esmagou mais uma Bubotúbera, que fez um barulho alto. O som pareceu arrebentar a fina linha de tensão, e agora mais nada mantinha o ambiente em equilíbrio.

Seu pai começou a vir em sua direção, sua mãe parou de mexer a base, e Nathan soltou a faca que segurava, pronto para se desculpar. Seu pai pegou a faca... e cortou a Bubotúbera no meio.

— Corte e depois use o lado cego da faca para extrair o pus das metades. Quando você as explode daquele jeito, embora seja mais divertido — um canto dos lábios do homem se ergueu —, parte da secreção se perde.

O cabo da faca lhe foi oferecido. Nathan o tomou e vagarosamente cortou a próxima Bubotúbera ao meio, prosseguindo exatamente como fora ensinado.

— Muito melhor — seu pai aprovou, e Nathan sentiu uma onda de felicidade com a aprovação.

Eles terminaram a base sob o olhar atendo do mestre de Poções.

— Brincando com Penseiras? — o homem perguntou de repente.

A mãe de Nathan ergueu o olhar que tinha na poção, Nathan observando ambos com interesse. — Estou tentando melhorá-la — ela contou e prosseguiu explicando seu projeto e suas teorias, e seu pai ouviu com atenção. Aquilo fez com que o fato do Prof. Snape estar sendo bonzinho demais naquela tarde fosse incontestável para Nathan.

Talvez ele tivesse feito o que Nathan pedira; talvez ele tivesse visto como era quando eles dormiam, sonhavam, e decidira ser um pouco menos idiota. A esperança fazia o coração de Nathan bater mais rápido. Seu pai não desistira dele e estava tentando lhe dizer, lhe mostrar isso, não estava?

Perfeito! Era tudo que Nathan sempre quisera desde que conhecera a alma dele. Uma vontade repentina de abraçar o pai quase ultrapassou sua razão. A atenção do homem se voltou para ele como se chamada, e Nathan sabia que o pai seria capaz de ver em seus olhos brilhantes a felicidade e o alívio. Seu pai não tinha desistido dele.

— De qualquer forma — sua mãe continuou —, acho que encerramos por hoje. A base tem que supurar antes que qualquer coisa possa ser adicionada. Mal posso esperar para ver se vai funcionar — ela disse entusiasmada, tirando os olhos dele de Nathan e de volta para ela.

O homem deu um pequeno impulso para longe da bancada onde estivera encostado. — Muito bem. — Ele começou a tirar alguns frascos de uma prateleira.

A mãe de Nathan também juntava equipamentos e ingredientes que não foram usados.

— Você poderia me ajudar a engarrafar esta poção, Nathan.

Nathan ergueu rápido o olhar, sua mente automaticamente pensando _Quem? Eu?_ às palavras de seu pai. O homem não estava olhando para ele, então Nathan se aproximou devagar, em silêncio. Seu pai olhou de relance momentaneamente.

— Pegue uma concha para você — seu pai instruiu.

Nathan foi atrás do utensílio e voltou para o caldeirão, sentindo-se repentinamente nervoso com a tarefa. Ele estava ajudando o Prof. Snape no laboratório, seu _pai_. A animação seria a maior que Nathan já experimentara se...

— O que é isso? — Nathan empalideceu ao ver o líquido diante dele. Ele conhecia aquela poção, conhecia! — Por que você está preparando esta poção? — perguntou com uma voz trêmula. — Por que, Pai? — Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos do caldeirão cheio de Poção para Dormir Sem Sonhar. Todas as esperanças e os sonhos de Nathan foram caldeirão abaixo e estavam agora no lugar perfeito para que seu pai os descartasse de uma vez por todas.

Sua mãe escolheu aquele momento para reentrar no laboratório, vindo da despensa. Nathan fez moção de ir até ela, mas Snape o segurou pelo ombro.

— Vejo que ainda têm trabalho a fazer. — Ela até sorriu, desapercebida. — Posso esperar até que terminem se você quiser, Nathan.

Antes que ele pudesse protestar, seu pai disse:

— Não precisa esperar; o Nathan estava acabando de me dizer que ficará até a hora do jantar.

— Claro! Voltarei logo para me juntar a vocês, então — ela concordou, e Nathan quase nem conseguia respirar, quem dirá protestar.

— Até mais tarde — seu pai se despediu, e Nathan foi deixado à mercê da própria sorte. Seria emocionalmente esmagado, ele sabia. Deveria ter gritado, mas onde estava sua voz?

— Nathan — o homem chamou. — Respire, menino — seu pai urgiu, e foi como se uma azaração tivesse sido levantada. — Isso mesmo. Acalme-se. — Uma lágrima escapou do olho de Nathan. — Não, não — seu pai disse com alguma frustração —, não há razão para lágrimas. — Isso só fez Nathan se inundar com elas, e braços o envolveram, abraçando-o gentilmente. — Shhh, calma, Filho. Não precisa chorar. Shhh.

— Dormir Sem Sonhar — Nathan ofegou.

— Shhh. Eu não vou tomar.

— Não? — Nathan olhou para cima. — Não vai?

— Não, eu não vou, seu menino bobo. Está se preocupando por nada. Típico de grifinório — seu pai disse a última parte bem baixinho, um tom de irritação transparecendo.

Nathan se sentiu bobo mesmo e tentou se recompor, secando o rosto e se afastando do homem.

— Ajude a engarrafar isso para que possamos ir.

Nathan tentou ajudar, mesmo com as mãos meio bobas, mas seu pai acabou fazendo a maior parte do trabalho. Logo eles deixaram o laboratório e foram direto para os aposentos do professor.

— Você devia beber alguma coisa.

Nathan abriu a boca para recusar, mas uma xícara conjurada de chá foi colocada em suas mãos antes que pudesse. — Obrigado — disse automaticamente. Tomou alguns goles e se sentiu surpreendentemente melhor.

Seu pai deixou o corpo cair pesadamente no sofá e suspirou. Nathan o observou massagear os olhos com as pontas dos dedos e se sentiu mal por ter reagido daquele jeito. Sentou-se na ponta do sofá e esperou... olhando para a xícara e esperando, olhando para as botas do pai e esperando, olhando para as pedras escurecidas dentro da lareira e esperando...

— Por que você precisa daquela poção? — Ficou cansado de esperar.

— Vejo que finalmente está calmo — seu pai observou.

Entretanto, não era a resposta.

— Pai...

— Não é para meu uso, como eu já disse.

— Então é para quem?

— Para outra pessoa.

— Quem? — Nathan insistiu.

— Alguém que não sou eu — o homem disse secamente, olhando-o com um aviso no olhar.

— É para mim? — Nathan perguntou, mesmo achando que não era. — Porque eu sou outra pessoa, então pode ser para mim. Você quer que eu pare de sonhar porq...

— Pelo amor de Merlin, não é para você!

Parecia que tinha ido longe demais de novo, então ficou quieto, para esperar.

Mais controlado, seu pai começou:

— Eu mantenho essas poções em estoque para quando são necessárias. Eu sou o provedor das poções neste castelo, como tenho certeza que você já percebeu.

Nathan fez que sim com a cabeça. Claro que seu pai estava preparando a poção para o estoque da escola. Ele estava, não é? Sim, estava. Nathan tomou mais um gole de chá e deixou que ele o esquentasse. Assustou-se quando seu pai se levantou e desapareceu quarto adentro. Ele logo voltou, mas não para o sofá. Ao invés disso, ele se ocupou com alguma coisa na mesa, murmurando palavras que Nathan não conseguia decifrar de onde estava, e ele não se atreveu a sair do sofá.

Depois de algum tempo, as intenções de seu pai ficaram claras, mas Nathan ainda estava confuso. — Um tabuleiro de xadrez? — perguntou quando viu o que seu pai trazia consigo para a área de estar. Observou o homem limpar a mesa de canto e colocar o tabuleiro ali.

Seu pai estendeu uma mão para ele. — Se você já terminou...

Nathan lhe entregou a xícara, desconfiadamente observando as ações do pai. O homem sumiu com ela e depois se sentou na poltrona ao lado da mesa de canto.

— Escolha seu exército — o homem pediu.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione bateu à porta de Severo e esperou ser atendida. Deixara Nathan com ele não mais que duas horas atrás, e embora eles tivessem passado mais que isso sozinhos antes, ela ainda estava um pouco apreensiva. Severo não estava agindo como ele mesmo este fim de semana.

Ela bateu novamente, e a porta se abriu sozinha. Empurrou-a e entrou, procurando por Severo e Nathan. A cena que a recebeu aqueceu seu coração e derreteu sua apreensão: pai e filho estavam debruçados sobre um tabuleiro de xadrez.

Hermione se aproximou em silêncio, não querendo quebrar o alto nível de concentração em que os jogadores pareciam estar envolvidos. Severo moveu o cavalo preto, que derrubou com estardalhaço um peão branco. Nathan assistiu a cena com a testa franzida, depois olhou para Severo com uma expressão de confusão e recebeu uma sobrancelha erguida como resposta. A atenção de Nathan voltou para o tabuleiro, mas Severo a observava. Ele parecia olhar para ela como se ela não pudesse vê-lo pelo modo como tinha a expressão aberta e um tanto distante. Ele olhava para ela quase que curiosamente, talvez desejoso, se ela não soubesse que não.

Hermione arriscou um sorriso, e Severo desviou o olhar para o tabuleiro quase que timidamente.

— Aceita uma bebida? Vinho, talvez? — ele perguntou às peças de xadrez.

— Vinho seria bom, obrigada — ela respondeu, e ele deixou Nathan com o jogo e foi atrás da bebida, voltando logo com duas taças de vinho tinto. Ela aceitou a que ele lhe ofereceu e tomou um gole, observando Severo fazer o mesmo, seus olhares se encontrando para uma conversa, embora ela não tivesse plena certeza do assunto. Um guerreiro gritou, e a conversa terminou antes que ela pudesse entendê-la. Severo retomou seu lugar na poltrona e assistiu o cavalo preto teatralmente dar seu último urro ao redor da espada do rei branco.

Nathan não tirara os olhos do tabuleiro.

Severo moveu um bispo preto três casas para a esquerda e proclamou:

— Xeque mate.

Nathan ainda correu os olhos sobre o tabuleiro, provavelmente tentando encontrar uma maneira de salvar seu rei, mas eventualmente admitiu a derrota e tombou o monarca branco. — Tomado por peões — lamentou.

— Nunca subestime os guerreiros silenciosos — Severo lhe disse, e Hermione sentiu a verdade de suas palavras lhe atingir o coração.

_Ele saberia_ — pensou. _Ele saberia..._

— Podemos jogar mais uma? — Nathan perguntou esperançoso.

— Talvez uma outra hora — Severo respondeu. — Sua mãe está aqui, e acredito que esteja quase na hora do jantar.

— Podemos jogar depois do jantar, então.

— Nathan. — Ela teve que usar seu tom de aviso. Hermione sabia que Nathan tinha que estar excitado por compartilhar algo como xadrez com Severo, mas ele deveria saber que não devia ser inconveniente.

— Outro dia — Severo concordou.

Hermione fora atraída pela biblioteca de Severo enquanto eles guardavam o jogo. Ela nem notou a aproximação de Severo e ficou surpresa em encontrá-lo tão perto quando ele ofereceu:

— Mais vinho, Hermione?

O jeito como ele a tratou assustou Hermione um pouco. Ele estava sugando ela para ele novamente; ela estava achando tão difícil esquecê-lo, e ele a seduzia com vinho e seu nome dito em tons aveludados. Ela piscou e lhe deu as costas, recusando a oferta educada: — Não, obrigada. — Porque Hermione era mestre em transformar tudo que ele fazia com educação em paquera, e Severo não era bruxo de paquera, _especialmente_ não com ela.

A noite passou estranhamente devagar depois daquilo. O fato de Hermione saber que tinha que lutar contra os charmes de Severo transformou o que seria um jantar extremamente agradável na companhia dele em um teste de sanidade. Cada vez que percebia que estava gostando um pouco demais da situação, ela se sentia mal e depois deslocada. Ele era amigável, tentando deixá-la confortável por causa do Nathan, e ela recebia seus sinais e os interpretava usando o código errado. Severo deve ter notado seu desconforto, porque encerrou a noite mais cedo, logo depois que a sobremesa fora servida.

— Vocês tiveram um dia cheio e devem estar cansados.

Hermione estava exausta quando finalmente deixou Nathan na Torre da Grifinória e foi para os seus aposentos. O jeito como Severo olhara para ela esta noite tornou quase impossível não mergulhar naqueles olhos e entregar seu coração. Ela estava extremamente cansada de dizer a si mesma que não era apreciada a cada vez que o bruxo parecia tão receptivo a seus comentários e idéias. Mais cedo, todos os olhares, e Hermione isso, Hermione aquilo... Deus deve estar provocando-a.

Hermione deixou a cabeça cair no encosto do sofá e fechou os olhos. Tão cansada...

Um tremor correu de sua orelha esquerda, por sua espinha, e ela prendeu o ar de repente, abrindo os olhos. Talvez não fosse apenas sua mente que estivesse cansada, mas seu corpo também. Preparar a base precisara de encantamentos complexos e precisão, e Hermione podia sentir sua magia pedindo descanso. Bem, por que lutar contra o cansaço quando o sono podia levar aos sonhos, e os sonhos ao...

Hermione suspirou com sua completa incapacidade de controlar seus pensamentos.

— Durma, Hermione. Acabe logo com esta tortura — resmungou enquanto ia para o quarto para se preparar para ir para a cama.

* * *

**N. A.:** E enquanto ela dorme… *rs* Tempos interessantes esses, não? ;0)

**No próximo capítulo…** Severo se vê vivendo uma vida dupla novamente, e Nathan está prestes a ser introduzido à sociedade bruxa.


	33. Capítulo 33: Vício

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N.A.:** Capítulo trinta e três! Severo se vê vivendo uma vida dupla novamente, e Nathan está prestes a ser introduzido à sociedade bruxa.

* * *

**Capítulo 33: Vício**

Hermione foi para casa naquela semana com muitas dúvidas e uma vontade enfraquecida. Ela soubera que não seria fácil ignorar seus sentimentos por Severo, mas tivera esperança que sua atitude antagonista e sua crueldade afiada para com ela deixassem as coisas um pouco mais fáceis. Entretanto, o homem que encontrara durante o fim de semana em Hogwarts não poderia ter sido o mesmo bruxo. Severo fora quase agradável. Ela até ousaria rotulá-lo como cordial.

Suas frágeis defesas estavam desmoronando.

Se não o confrontara no domingo, foi apenas porque Nathan estivera com eles, senão Hermione teria feito papel de boba novamente, professando seu amor por ele mais uma patética vez.

Isso não estava certo. Hermione tinha que ser mais forte se quisesse que seu coração sobrevivesse este convívio forçado até que Nathan estivesse forte suficiente para lidar com o pai sozinho.

Então ela poderia parar de encontrá-lo toda semana.

Doía só de pensar de um dia essa hora chegar.

_Ao menos posso ficar com os sonhos_ — sua mente tentou lhe induzir a acreditar, fazendo Hermione revirar os olhos consigo mesma.

Ela não poderia manter Severo em seu subconsciente e fingir que o esquecera. Severo não poderia ser um homem se escondendo em sua mente. Hermione ficaria arrasada, e não era assim que queria terminar seus dias. Não era assim que encontraria alguém para compartilhar a vida. Nathan voltaria de Hogwarts um rapaz, e era assim que tinha que ser, e estava na hora dela se preparar para isso.

E Severo não a queria.

_Mesmo ele tendo me oferecido vinho de uma maneira tão sedutora._

E com isso em mente, Hermione perdeu outra batalha. Era inútil; ela precisava de ajuda!

_Érica_ — Hermione pensou. _Ela me ajudará._ Parou de andar de um lado para o outro da sala de estar para ir atrás de sua vizinha, amiga de longa data e melhor chance de um conselho confiável.

~o0oOo0o~

— Você está mesmo sugerindo que eu comece a sair com o William? — Hermione perguntou, não gostando muito da ideia.

— Ele está caidinho por você, o que deveria ser como todo homem solteiro que lhe conhece deveria se sentir — Érica enfatizou como outra forma de criticar a atitude de Severo —, e ele já é seu amigo. Você não gosta de estar com ele?

— Bom, eu gosto, mas...

— Sem mas, Hermione. Se você quer esquecer um antigo amor, precisa substituí-lo por um novo. Será divertido, você vai ver. Apenas dê uma chance ao William. — Érica balançou a cabeça para dar ênfase e segurou a resposta bem menos entusiástica de Hermione ao conselho.

— Não sei, Érica. Não parece certo envolver o William desse jeito.

— Besteira — a amiga de Hermione descartou. — Ele vai amar cada minutinho. — Érica sorriu, e pareceu para Hermione que ela realmente sabia do que estava falando.

Hermione suspirou.

— Está bem, vou pensar no assunto.

— Excelente! — Érica bateu palmas de alegria como se Hermione já estivesse convencida.

A única coisa que Hermione realmente sabia era que ela tinha que parar de amar Severo Snape. Cada manhã que acordava envolta nos laços da presença de Severo em seus sonhos a fazia querer chorar de frustração, então concordou com Érica e convidou William para jantar. Ela não se importava com o que ele achava desta decisão súbita de sua parte; Hermione só queria muito, muito seguir com sua vida.

~o0oOo0o~

— Uau — Nathan disse baixinho.

— O que foi? — Severo perguntou, de certa forma confuso com a reação do menino.

— Você ignorou completamente o meu cavalo ali. — Nathan sorriu abertamente, movendo a peça em questão para frente. — Xeque mate — disse alegremente.

Severo franziu a testa, mas depois relaxou o rosto com um suspiro. Não era como se ele estivesse vendo muita coisa depois de duas noites seguidas na companhia de Hermione nos sonhos dela. Ele derrubou o rei preto e anunciou:

— Está ficando tarde. Vou acompanhá-lo até sua Casa.

— Só porque eu ganhei? — Nathan protestou.

Severo fechou a cara. — Nós dois temos aula de manhã. — Ergueu uma sobrancelha e desafiou o menino a desafiar sua autoridade.

— Certo — Nathan concordou, perdendo um pouco de sua alegria.

Severo, então, se esforçou para mostrar um pouco de consideração. — Eu gosto de jogar xadrez com você — comentou enquanto colocava as peças na caixa.

Nathan sorriu e começou a ajudá-lo.

— Eu também gosto. Tenho que pensar muito mais do que quando jogo com o Andy ou o Kevin se quiser ganhar.

— É apenas natural. Leva tempo e prática para dominar o jogo, e eu já venho jogando há muito mais tempo que você — Severo concordou e levou o tabuleiro e peças para um armário em seu quarto.

— Que outros jogos você joga? — Nathan indagou da porta.

— Bexigas — ele respondeu distraidamente, sua cabeça agora presa ao desconforto de ter um aluno em seu cômodo mais privativo, filho ou não.

— Ouvi falar, mas nunca joguei ou vi ninguém jogando — Nathan confessou, completamente alheio ao desconforto de Severo.

— Aprendi com a minha mãe quando era criança. Na verdade, ela o preferia ao invés de xadrez — Severo revelou, conduzindo-os de volta à sala de estar.

— Então ela é bruxa? — Nathan perguntou.

Toda a situação estava fazendo Severo perceber como falaram pouco sobre a vida um do outro no tempo que passavam juntos e também como era difícil se abrir e deixar seu filho entrar. — Ela foi — ele respondeu, cuidadosamente revelando mais do que foi perguntado, testando os próprios limites.

Nathan, esperto como era, entendeu o que quis dizer.

— Ah.

Antes que o menino pudesse fazer a próxima pergunta, Severo antecipou:

— Meu pai era trouxa, e ele também já morreu há um bom tempo.

— Sinto muito — Nathan ofereceu.

Severo não se sentia o mesmo, mas não precisava dizer isso ao filho. O momento já era constrangedor o bastante, e o silêncio o deixava ainda pior. Estava na hora de encurtar a noite. — Vamos indo.

Andaram lado a lado pelos corredores de Hogwarts. Os alunos que cruzavam seus caminhos não olhavam duas vezes para eles, e pela primeira vez, Severo percebeu que os alunos não achavam nada estranho ver o Prof. Snape e o Sr. Granger andando juntos.

Curiosamente, Severo não se sentia mais muito diferente. Saber que seu relacionamento não era baseado somente nesses poucos meses turbulentos e estranhos tornava mais fácil aceitar o fato de que era o pai de um menino de doze anos. Suas almas estiveram conectadas desde o começo, e Severo podia finalmente entender os sentimento aparentemente estranhos que sentia por Nathan.

Podiam gostar um do outro, e estava tudo bem.

A reação de Nathan à experiência extracorpórea sob a influência do Anima Liberta agora estava clara e compreensível para Severo.

— Pai — seu filho chamou, o título enviando uma onda de calor ao coração de Severo —, você mora no castelo o tempo todo? — A questão tomou Severo de surpresa. — Quer dizer, para onde você vai nos feriados e nas férias, quando não há aulas?

Claro, já que Severo tinha acabado de dizer ao Nathan algo sobre seus pais, era apenas natural que sua mente quisesse saber mais. Entretanto, será que Severo gostaria de revelar mais? Poderia ele um dia levar Nathan aos horrores da Rua da Fiação?

Decidindo, ele olhou para o menino e disse: — Eu normalmente fico no castelo. — Era melhor deixar a Rua da Fiação fora da vida de Nathan por hora.

— O tempo todo? Mesmo durante as férias longas como as de verão? — Nathan insistiu.

— Geralmente, sou convidado a ficar em outros lugares por alguns dias, e as vezes aceito esses convites.

Aquilo pareceu satisfazer a curiosidade de Nathan porque as perguntas pararam, mas isso fez Severo pensar... Como seria quando Nathan estivesse de férias no verão e longe do castelo? Ficariam longe um do outro até o próximo semestre começar? Severo não gostou muito da ideia. Ele se acostumara com a presença do menino; não era apenas professor de Nathan, mas o pai do menino.

Estavam no retrato da Mulher Gorda quando Nathan falou novamente. — Você poderia vir e ficar comigo quando as aulas acabarem. Tem bastante espaço para mais uma cama no meu quarto. — Nathan sorriu.

Severo ficou pasmo com o convite de tão inesperado que fora. — Obrigado, mas não acho que daria muito certo.

— Tenho certeza que a Mãe não se importaria. Posso falar com ela para você. — Outro sorriso. — Boa noite, Pai.

Morar com Hermione… Severo balançou a cabeça para limpá-la da ideia maravilhosa, porém impossível, e começou a andar de volta aos seus aposentos. Ele a visitaria sob a influência do feitiço esta noite.

Novamente.

Severo suspirou. Ele nunca mais teria uma boa noite de sono.

~o0oOo0o~

Por mais que o cansasse, Severo continuou a visitar Hermione usando o feitiço que libertava a alma. Dissera a si mesmo que não deveria abusar, mas estava cada vez mais difícil de passar um dia sem a alegria que somente a alma dela podia trazer – algo completamente diferente de tudo que jamais sentira.

Quando ia para a cama com a intenção de dormir a noite toda, ele fechava os olhos, e a ausência daquela energia – que ele não queria chamar de amor – o fazia se sentir como se tivesse ido para a cama morrendo de fome. Especialmente quando tivera um dia estressante ou tinha passado tempo com Nathan, Severo simplesmente não conseguia se segurar e fazia uso do feitiço para ir até onde quer que ela estivesse, não importando como estaria exausto na manhã seguinte.

Não importava se eram alguns corredores ou quilômetros dali, se ela estava em Hogwarts ou Londres, Severo sempre fora capaz de encontrá-la. Ele só precisava pensar nela, e era como se ela o convocasse com aquele magnetismo maravilhoso dela. Um piscar de olhos, e o pensamento nela o guiava. Outro piscar de olhos, e ele estava com ela onde quer que ela esteja. Tão fácil... Tão irresistível…

Mais irresistível ainda era chegar até ela mais cedo e encontrá-la ainda acordada, dando-lhe alguns lampejos de seu dia-a-dia antes deles se encontrarem nos sonhos dela. Três noites atrás fora uma dessas noites, e ele a encontrara lendo, reclinada numa poltrona de aparência confortável no apartamento dela em Londres. A paz dela lhe acamou do dia atribulado, algo que Severo não conseguia se lembrar de jamais ter acontecido na presença de mais ninguém – nem mesmo Lílian. Era assustador e ao mesmo tempo prazeroso perceber como a presença dela no mesmo cômodo podia ser reconfortante. Isso, junto com o fato dela não poder lhe ver, era viciante. Ele podia observar a expressão dela sem restrição, e cada sorriso diferente, as linhas que apareciam no rosto dela quando ele menos esperava, ainda tinha ar de novidade para ele.

Na noite seguinte, ele chegou ao apartamento de Hermione e sentira um momento de desorientação, provavelmente em função do assalto repentino de música inesperada a alguns sentidos que ele não sabia que eram tão perceptivos. Severo olhara em volta e a encontrara na cozinha, cozinhando ao ritmo do som agradável. Ela se movia com graça, teve que notar; uma graça diferente daquela que ele percebia nela enquanto trabalhava com poções. Ela acompanhou e cantou junto baixinho, ajudando-o a lembrar de sua voz quente sussurrando ao pé do ouvido na noite anterior. Ele estava se acostumando com a voz dela, agora que vinha com um número de palavras adoráveis que revolviam coisas no fundo de sua alma.

E esta noite _ela_ viera até ele, e ela também não viera sozinha. Severo a vira no Salão Principal mais cedo, e observá-la, sabendo que ela estava alheia às noites que passaram juntos, fora mais desconfortável do que previra. O fez se perguntar se ela podia se lembrar dos sonhos, e se esse fosse o caso, o que ela estivera pensando quando olhara para ele com aqueles olhos brilhantes e aquela expressão pensativa antes de cumprimentá-lo durante o jantar.

Nathan, por outro lado, estava apenas sorrindo para ele, doce e inocentemente, e o fato desta ser a primeira vez que ele vira a alma do menino desde aquela primeira experiência com Hermione nos aposentos dela o fez se sentir um pouco culpado. Sua alma deveria ter visitado mais a do filho.

_— Sabia! —_ Nathan exclamou. _—Você_ está _usando o feitiço! —_ Ele parecia feliz ao invés de irritado com a descoberta, como Severo achou que ele ficaria.

_— Pensei que poderíamos passar algum tempo juntos, mas esperava que fosse sonhar esta noite. —_ A costumeira reprova de Hermione ao seu uso constante do Anima Liberta nunca escava sua percepção, mas era sempre rapidamente descartada.

_— Precisava lhe ver —_ Severo confessou. Era tão fácil ser honesto com ela neste estado, quando ele sabia que ela não se lembraria amanhã.

_— Estou a apenas alguns andares daqui, como tenho certeza que sabe. Entretanto, ideia de realmente me visitar nunca lhe ocorreu, não é? —_ ela perguntou com forte censura.

Esta versão extremamente irritada de Hermione era nova para ele, e Severo foi atingido pela força surpreendente da vergonha que ele sentiu por sua covardia. Quando a viu no Salão Principal, ela sorrira, e sua primeira resposta impulsiva fora ir até ela e beijá-la insensatamente. Claro, ele logo percebeu que estava no meio de um salão cheio de crianças e adultos interessados demais nas vidas dos outros, e pior, estavam todos muito bem acordados.

_— Por que está brava com o Pai, Mãe? —_ Nathan a censurou e veio abraçar Severo como que para mostrar como ela deveria tratá-lo.

Severo sorriu para o menino, envolvendo-o num abraço de um braço só por um curto momento, e depois olhou de volta para Hermione. _— Ela não está brava comigo, Nathan. Está, Hermione?_

Ainda olhando feio, ela foi até onde eles estavam e deu um selinho no rosto de Severo. _— Claro que estou —_ ela lhe disse, contrariando totalmente sua atitude.

O comportamento antagônico dela o deixava tanto apreensivo quanto divertido. Se ela estivesse realmente brava, ele teria sentido, certo? Se ele não podia sentir sua raiva, então talvez suas palavras não fossem realmente sinceras. Ele sorriu com malícia. Ela estreitou os olhos para ele. Seu sorriso malicioso se transformou num sorriso genuíno.

_— Temos um encontro amanhã, de qualquer forma —_ Severo tentou apaziguá-la. Depois tentando uma distração, ele dirigiu sua pergunta ao Nathan: _— Quais eram seus planos para a noite?_

— Já que não está sonhando... — Nathan se virou para a mãe para perguntar: _— Ainda estamos seguindo o planejado, certo?_

— Sim, claro — ela respondeu, ainda bem vexada, ele percebeu. _— É sexta-feira, temos neve e vamos para os jardins; não estrague isso —_ Hermione disse a Severo com gravidade e saiu sem esperar por eles.

Bem, talvez ela estivesse um pouco brava afinal.

_— Ela não gosta de surpresas, só isso —_ Nathan lhe disse, mantendo aquele sorrisinho feliz no lugar. _— Vamos. Você não vai gostar se ela tiver que voltar para nos buscar._

A neve que cobria os jardins de Hogwarts brilhava no luar – radiante, até, como se tivesse luz própria. Severo andou lado a lado com Hermione, envolto demais em pensamentos amargos para apreciar a claridade sobrenatural. Como Hermione, ele não gostava de surpresas, e sair para dar uma volta nos jardins do castelo não era o que ele planejara para esta noite. Também fora de sua lista estava passar o tempo com uma Hermione emburrada.

_— Você ainda está chateada —_ ele decidiu comentar, tamanho era seu nível de irritação com o comportamento dela.

_— Bem, isso é óbvio. Você é uma fonte constante de frustração. —_ Ela olhava para tudo menos para ele, e era frustrante, até ela acrescentar, em voz mais baixa que o normal: _— Estou preocupada._

Severo franziu o cenho. Ela começava a lhe preocupar também, mas provavelmente por motivos completamente diferentes. _— Preocupada com o quê? —_ perguntou tentativamente, evitando a palavra "quem" a todo custo, mas tentando muito não deixar transparecer.

Hermione não respondeu, e eles ficaram um ao lado do outro em silêncio. Severo percebeu que Nathan estava à frente deles, mas que havia parado também – só que ele estava ocupado com a neve. Quando Severo estava prestes a tomar vantagem da distância do menino para pressioná-la por uma resposta, a voz dela o alcançou, apertada.

_— Estou muito preocupada com você. —_ Ela, então, se voltou para ele, e o que o atingiu no peito foram ondas de algo familiar, mas bem no fundo de sentimentos mais cortantes. O fato dela ter lhe _dito_ que o que ela sentia era preocupação foi o que conteve os tremores de nervoso. _— Pensei que você se importasse com nosso futuro —_ ela acrescentou.

_— Vocês deveriam estar construindo seus fortes! —_ Nathan gritou de onde estava, agora atrás de uma pilha de neve. Chamou a atenção dos pais em tempo de ambos o verem pegar um punhado de neve do chão. _— Prontos ou não! —_ Uma bola de neve passou raspando pelo ombro de Hermione.

_— Ei! —_ Ela partiu rapidamente para pegar um pouco de neve para jogar de volta em Nathan, e pegando um Severo já boquiaberto completamente desprevenido, colocou-o entre ela e Nathan. Uma bola de neve passou perto de sua perna esquerda, e a seguinte o atingiu no meio do peito.

Isso era guerra. Severo correu para se proteger.

~o0oOo0o~

Arfando, preso no chão coberto de neve com força surpreendente por Nathan, Severo concedeu a derrota. _— Estou velho demais para isso._

Hermione riu, ela mesma se levantando do chão. _— Sai de cima de seu pobre e velho pai —_ disse ao filho deles. Ela ofereceu uma mão para ajudar Severo a se levantar quando Nathan saiu de cima dele. Ele tomou-lhe a mão, mas ao invés de deixar o chão, Severo a puxou para ele.

Cara a cara com ela, Severo segurou Hermione firme pela cintura. _— Talvez não tão velho —_ ele destacou antes de beijá-la os lábios pela primeira vez naquela noite – muito bom.

_— Dá para parar com isso? —_ Nathan pediu. _— É nojento _e_ embaraçoso._

Hermione encerrou o beijo e sorriu adoravelmente para Severo daquele jeito que ele só podia responder sorrindo de volta. Ela o socou de leve no peito. _— Seu sonserino —_ disse antes de rolar para o seu lado.

Severo estendeu uma mão para Nathan. _— Nos ajude a levantar —_ disse ao menino.

Nathan olhou desconfiado para a mão estendida. _— Você vai me puxar para o chão, não vai?_

_— Está negando uma mão a seu velho pai? —_ Severo indagou em sua melhor voz de intimidação.

Nathan hesitou apenas mais um segundo, mas caiu na dele. Assim que suas mãos se tocaram, Severo puxou Nathan, gritando protestos de injustiça, para a neve entre ele e Hermione.

Severo não conseguia se lembrar da última vez que rira tanto e de pura felicidade – que parecia permanente. Como poderia estar deitado ali na neve com seu filho e sua mulher depois de tamanha demonstração de bobagem inconsequente ser tão satisfatório? Talvez ele soubesse menos ainda sobre a felicidade do que suspeitara originalmente.

Não muito depois, já de volta ao calor de seus aposentos, a natureza alegre e falante de Hermione deixara o exterior de sua alma. Com Nathan de volta ao próprio dormitório, Severo a segurava no sofá ao lado dele em silêncio contemplativo.

_— Você ainda está preocupada —_ Severo destacou. _— Mesmo depois do que compartilhamos esta noite, você ainda teme que nosso futuro esteja em perigo._

— Que futuro? — ela respondeu retoricamente.

_— Ora, Hermione? Pensei que tivesse provado que minhas intenções..._

— Você não pode ter os dois, Severo — ela lhe disse. _— Não pode viver em ambas as realidades para sempre. Está se torturando ao sonhar acordado, tentando estar presente para sua família, mas nos deixando no momento em que acorda. Não está vendo?_

Ele sabia que ela estava certa sobre a tortura de acordar todos os dias sem eles, mas ela estava completamente equivocada se achava que ele não podia ignorar a dor para ter o tinha com eles em sonho. Severo nunca trocaria a certeza do que tinha em sonho pela possibilidade de perder tudo.

_— Quero você na minha _vida_, Severo, não apenas nos meus sonhos. Venha até mim quanto estivermos ambos acordados. Venha de manhã, passe o dia comigo. Dê-me uma chance de me lembrar de você como realmente é. Deixe-me _saber_ o que sente por mim, ao invés de me deixar para adivinhar apenas com base na intuição —_ ela implorou, e ele podia sentir o desespero dela muito bem.

O que Severo podia fazer era puxá-la contra o peito e abraçá-la forte.

O que Severo não podia fazer era ir atrás dela quando estava acordada.

~o0oOo0o~

— Estava pensando que poderíamos passar uma noite diferente e jantarmos nos meus aposentos esta noite — Hermione disse.

Ela esperava que Severo não percebesse a razão real de seu pedido; ela nunca poderia lhe dizer que era mais suscetível a seus charmes nos aposentos dele, podia? O jeito como ele vinha olhando para ela ultimamente era suficiente para transformar sua determinação em nada mais que uma vontade preguiçosa. Não, ela não achava que podia correr o risco.

— Seus aposentos? — ele questionou.

Quando a esperada indignação não se seguiu, Hermione se sentiu obrigada a responder educadamente: — Sim, só para mudar, ver como o Nathan reage a uma nova dinâmica. — Nathan, nunca ela mesma.

— Não tenho objeções — ele concordou sem mais delongas. — Mesmo horário?

Hermione se sentiu repentinamente insegura. — Sim, claro — confirmou. Sem saber mais o que fazer na presença dele, se virou para ir embora, olhando por cima do ombro apenas por um momento rápido antes de fechar a porta do escritório dele.

~o0oOo0o~

— Por que vamos ficar aqui esta noite? — Nathan questionou após se sentar no sofá para esperar pelo pai.

— Achei que seria bom oferecer os jantares de vez em quando. Educado, até, não acha?

— Se você está dizendo...

— Você sabe que é. Eduquei-lhe melhor que isso, rapaz, então pode desamarrar a tromba. Eu me lembro muito bem de quem teve que ser arrastado para as masmorras para esses jantares a apenas meses atrás, e não fui eu.

— Está bem, mas isso foi antes. Agora nós jogamos xadrez, e você não tem um tabuleiro de xadrez.

— Não, não tenho, mas estou certa que encontraremos algo mais que entreter sua pobre alma entediada.

— Essa mudança tem alguma coisa a ver com você ser péssima em xadrez?

— Não seja bobo — Hermione descartou, ainda mais concentrada no papel que escrevia do que em qualquer outra coisa. Ela apenas notou que algum tempo havia se passado em silêncio quando Nathan falou novamente.

— Sabe, você é igualzinha a ele as vezes — ele comentou.

Com o interesse aguçado, ela deixou o papel de lado e virou a atenção para o Nathan. — O que você disse?

— Eu disse que você é igualzinha ao meu pai as vezes — ele repetiu, confirmando o que ela pensou ter ouvido, e acrescentou: — Ele também estuda e trabalha o tempo todo, até quando está falando com outras pessoas.

— Desculpa — ela pede, sentindo-se penitenciada. Ela deixou seus papéis na mesa e se juntou ao filho no sofá. — Eu não tive intenção de dividir minha atenção. — Ela sorriu cheia de desculpas. — Agora, sou toda sua.

— Está tudo bem.

— Não está não. — Hermione tirou-lhe a franja dos olhos. — Você precisa cortar os cabelos — observou.

Ele se esticou para longe. — Quero deixar crescer.

— Não me diga que quer ter o cabelo do seu pai? — Ela franziu a testa.

Nathan deu de ombros.

Ela segurou um suspiro e alcançou-lhe o cabelo novamente. — Você é bonito do jeito que está. Não há necessidade de mudança alguma.

Ele se afastou novamente. — Então deixe o meu cabelo em paz.

Hermione sabia que era um caso perdido. — Só se você deixar eu lhe dar um beijo estalado na bochecha. — Ela o puxou pela mão.

— Mãe, eu não quero um beijo, muito menos um estalado.

— Mas eu quero. Vem cá. — Ela puxou, conseguindo colocar os braços em volta dele num abraço. Nathan resistiu sem muito vigor, desistindo logo e deixando-a fazer o barulho que quisesse com sua bochecha. Ela riu quando percebeu que ele estava corado.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo ouviu o barulho vindo dos aposentos da Hermione quando se aproximou. Reconhecendo a risada dela, ele parou diante da porta para deixar suas memórias o encherem com suas ondas de alegria. O sentimento foi aguçado quando também pôde ouvir o filho rindo. Severo sentiu quase um puxão em sua alma para entrar e se juntar a eles; ele bateu à porta.

Nathan veio atender, corado e sorrindo abertamente. — Oi, Pai!

Hermione estava sentada confortavelmente no sofá, mas se levantou prontamente para cumprimentá-lo, os ombros mais tensos. — Boa noite.

— Boa noite.

Para onde foi a mulher que ria? Ela não agia como se estivesse relaxada em sua presença, como geralmente fazia quando estava dormindo, e isso fez Severo querer tomá-la em seus braços e tranquiliza-la. Os olhos suplicantes da noite anterior, quando ela pedira que ele viesse até ela quando estivesse acordada, o assombravam, e ele se sentia estranho ao negar-lhe conforto agora.

— Eu sonhei com você ontem — Nathan lhe disse, ainda sorrindo, e interrompeu a descida de Severo às trevas de sua alma.

— Tendo pesadelos? — Severo perguntou ao menino, endurecido, tardiamente consciente dos olhos e ouvidos de Hermione na conversa.

Nathan revirou os olhos. — Claro que não. Estávamos numa guerra de bolas de neve nos jardins. — Lá estava novamente, aquele sorriso tão carregado de felicidade.

Severo olhou de soslaio para Hermione em tempo de registrar sua confusão. Será que ela conseguia se lembrar também? Se conseguia, ela não tocou no assunto.

— Não acho que poderíamos realmente ir lá fora agora, poderíamos? — Nathan perguntou.

— Está escuro demais lá fora — Severo respondeu.

Hermione, em pé com as mãos nos ombros de Nathan, o olhava com estranheza. Severo trouxe de volta as próprias palavras para examinar, mas não encontrou nada de errado com elas. Tentou colocar o desconforto de lado como paranóia, mas ele simplesmente não o deixava.

Embora estivesse mais reservado com as palavras daquele ponto em diante, se juntando às conversas subsequentes com cuidado, Severo parecia ter pouco controle sobre seus olhos traidores. Eles procuravam Hermione sempre que ela fazia algo que o lembrava de suas noites juntos.

— Mais vinho, Severo? — ela ofereceu algum tempo depois.

— Não, obrigado.

_Maldito vinho —_ pensou enquanto largava a taça vazia.

A noite progrediu sem surpresas no ponto de vista de Severo, mas isso não tirava a sensação latente de que alguma coisa tinha dado terrivelmente errado ao longo da noite. Quando ele a desejou uma boa noite e acompanhou Nathan até a Torre da Grifinória, Severo teve uma dica do porquê.

— Obrigado por ser tão legal com minha mãe hoje — seu filho disse.

Sem querer piorar ainda mais as coisas, Severo apenas assentiu com a cabeça.

— É bom ver vocês se dando bem.

— Boa noite, Nathan — Severo disse, querendo encerrar o assunto.

— Boa noite, Pai.

Severo andou até as masmorras, certo de que bancou o completo idiota naquela noite.

~o0oOo0o~

— Granger.

Nathan se virou para a voz e viu que Malfoy vinha a seu encontro. Andy e Kevin também pararam para esperá-lo. Nathan franziu a testa. Malfoy parecia determinado e formal quando parou em frente aos grifinórios e estendeu uma mão que segurava um envelope.

— O que é isso? — Nathan perguntou com suspeita.

— Um convite, o que mais seria? — Malfoy respondeu irritadiço.

Nathan não fizera menção de pegá-lo. — Um convite para o quê?

— Disse ao Pai que você não era civilizado — Malfoy lhe disse com desdém. — Você vai me fazer segurá-lo para sempre?

Nathan finalmente pegou o envelope oferecido. — Um convite para o quê? — insistiu.

— Minha festa de aniversário. Espero que esteja ocupado na data e não possa ir. — Malfoy deu as costas para o grupo de grifinórios confusos e andou rapidamente na direção oposta, desaparecendo numa curva corredor abaixo.

— O quê? — Kevin finalmente reagiu.

— Malfoy convidou o Nathan para a festa de aniversário dele — Andy respondeu e ganhou olhares dos dois amigos.

— Nós sabemos disso — Kevin dispensou. — O que nós _não_ sabemos é por quê.

Andy deu de ombros. Nathan decidiu abrir o envelope, os amigos olhando curiosamente por cima de seus ombros.

— É a festa de aniversário de doze anos dele, no próximo domingo... — Nathan leu para eles.

— Na Mansão Malfoy — Kevin acrescentou com desgosto palpável.

— É — Andy concordou.

— Ele obviamente não quer que eu vá, então por que se dar ao trabalho de me convidar para começo de conversa? — Nathan se perguntou enquanto recolocava o pergaminho no envelope e o guardava na mochila.

Andy deu de ombros.

— Talvez ele tenha sido obrigado. Você sabe, seu pai é o Diretor da Sonserina — Kevin disse, também dando de ombros. — Você vai?

Eles desceram o corredor, entraram na sala de aula de Transfiguração, e Nathan ainda não tinha a menor ideia. — Vocês acham que eu devo ir?

— Eu não iria! — Kevin foi rápido em expressar sua opinião.

— Eu não fui convidado, mas não acho que iria mesmo assim. É o Malfoy, você sabe — Andy concordou.

— Hmm. — Nathan estava intrigado demais pelo convite para descartá-lo assim tão rápido. Prof. Lancey chegou e começou a aula, forçando Nathan a esquecer Malfoy e seu convite por hora.

~o0oOo0o~

Quarta-feira, quando o Nathan estava tomando chá e jogando xadrez com o pai, ele ainda estava para decidir o que fazer sobre o convite do Malfoy. No dia anterior, ele tinha finalmente conseguido encontrar uma explicação plausível para o por que dele ter sido convidado: ele era filho do Snape e o Snape era o padrinho do Malfoy. Agora, tudo que ele tinha que fazer era descobrir se seu pai queria que ele fosse à festa estúpida.

— Pai — Nathan chamou.

— Sim.

— Fui convidado para a festa de aniversário do Malfoy. Devo ir? — Pronto, ele perguntara.

Seu pai, então, ergueu os olhos do tabuleiro. Ele franziu a testa para o Nathan. — Um convite, você disse?

— Sim. Malfoy empurrou para mim antes de Transfiguração na segunda-feira.

Seu pai revirou os olhos antes de mover um peão e dizer:

— Foi provavelmente ideia do Draco. Essa festa é aqui em Hogwarts?

— Não — Nathan respondeu. — É na Mansão Malfoy. È mesmo uma mansão?

— Foi o que pensei, e sim, é mesmo uma mansão — seu pai respondeu.

Nathan moveu uma torre enquanto esperava seu pai dizer mais alguma coisa. Quando não disse, Nathan perguntou novamente:

— Então... Devo ir?

— Você quer ir? — seu pai devolveu a pergunta.

— Não sei. Não tenho ideia do que é esperado de mim — Nathan admitiu.

— Esperado? — seu pai perguntou, olhando intensamente para ele.

— Bem... — Nathan começou. Como poderia explicar seu dilema sem parecer ignorante? — Você é o padrinho dele, e eu sou seu filho agora, então... não se espera que eu vá?

A expressão de seu pai não mudou nem um pouco por todo o tempo que se entreolharam, Nathan esperando por uma resposta.

Depois de um tempo, seu pai finalmente respondeu, mais ou menos:

— Os Malfoy estão esperando que você aceite o convite, mas eu não tenho nenhuma expectativa.

Nathan teve vontade de rugir. Aquilo não lhe ajudava _nem um pouco_! Decidiu mudar a pergunta. — Você vai?

— Provavelmente esperam que eu vá — o homem respondeu sem tirar os olhos do tabuleiro.

— Isso é um sim? — Nathan perguntou, perdendo a paciência com as respostas evasivas.

Seu pai manteve a cabeça baixa, mas ergueu os olhos para olhar para ele, mantendo Nathan esperando até que Nathan ergueu uma sobrancelha.

O homem suspirou. — Você pode ir comigo.

Nathan revirou os olhos. — Está bem.

Ele fez movimentos estúpidos para terminar logo o jogo depois daquilo. Nathan não sabia que tipo de resposta estivera esperando, mas sabia que a que recebera não era ela. Talvez ele devesse ter recusado de cara o convite estúpido.

~o0oOo0o~

— Onde pensa que vai vestido desse jeito?

_Oi para você também, Pai —_ Nathan pensou. — Achei que estivéssemos indo na festa do Malfoy.

— Você está em trajes trouxas.

— É um terno. Vovó sempre diz que eu fico distinto nele — ele ofereceu como explicação, sabendo muito bem que sua escolha de qual traje trouxa vestir não era o problema, mas sim o fato do que o que vestia era trouxa para começo de conversa. — Pensei que a festa fosse formal, já que o Malfoy é um pomposo...

— Você vai preferir tomar cuidado com o que fala — seu pai lhe interrompeu, o tom de voz perigoso, e depois voltando ao ponto... — Você não pode comparecer a um evento na Mansão Malfoy vestindo um traje trouxa, independente de quão formal ele seja.

_Estraga prazeres —_ Nathan pensou. Sua intenção de chocar a sociedade formal bruxa foi destruída por seu próprio pai tradicionalista.

— Onde estão suas vestes de gala? — o homem perguntou. — Não diga que não tem nenhuma porque eu sei muito bem o que estava na lista que você recebeu com sua carta de Hogwarts.

— Você vai me fazer voltar lá para cima só para trocar de roupa?

Seu pai simplesmente cruzou os braços sobre o peito e olhou feio. Nathan suspirou. Quando se virou para deixar os aposentos do homem, seu pai lhe disse:

— Encontro você no Saguão de Entrada em quinze minutos e nem um minuto a mais, ou ficará para trás.

~o0oOo0o~

Vinte minutos depois, o monitor da Grifinória entrou no dormitório dos alunos do primeiro ano.

— Prof. Snape está em frente a Mulher Gorda, e ele não parece muito feliz. Ele diz que é para você encontrá-lo lá neste minuto, Sr. Granger.

— Droga — Nathan praguejou.

— Você disse que ele tinha ido sem você! — Andy comentou, horrorizado.

— Ele disse que iria se eu não aparecesse em quinze minutos. — Nathan deu de ombros.

— Você está morto — foram as últimas palavras do monitor antes de sair.

— Tenho que concordar com o Thomas — Kevin disse.

Nathan suspirou, tirou as vestes de gala amassadas do malão e as vestiu sem cuidados. Quando atravessou a sala comunal, cabeças se viraram para assistir. Nathan achou fácil ignorá-los em face à apreensão interna crescente enquanto sua mente se preocupava com qual parte da personalidade de Snape o encontraria lá fora.

— Ande — o homem disse ao vê-lo. Suas próximas palavras só vieram quando já estavam atravessando os jardins. — Teremos uma conversa sobre pontualidade quando voltarmos.

Nathan não tinha nada para falar em resposta, e quando aparataram para a tão falada Mansão Malfoy, ele perdeu as últimas palavras que ainda tinha. Seu pai se virou para ele, aumentando ainda mais seu nervosismo. Parte era por causa do olhar crítico do homem, mas o resto era porque a visão do prédio à frente era admitidamente intimidadora. A casa do Tio Harry era grande – a maior que Nathan já vira – mas esta casa não era apenas enorme, mas também muito imponente. O olhar de Nathan se focou no de seu pai quando o homem ajeitou a gola de suas vestes e tocou a varinha em seus ombros, desamassando o tecido cinza chumbo sob o casaco de inverno, o tempo todo resmungando e franzindo a testa.

— Preste atenção — o homem disse numa voz clara. — Sua presença atrairá alguma atenção para nós, e nem toda atenção será agradável. — Nathan engoliu em seco numa reação nervosa à seriedade do pai. — Você é um grifinório... — A preocupação de Nathan se abateu um pouco com aquela observação, tomada como um encorajamento até... — Tente evitar agir sem pensar e tornar as coisas ainda piores ao se meter em confusão. — Uma sobrancelha erguida completou aviso.

Além dos pés para os quais olhava com intensidade, as pedras limpas aguçaram a curiosidade de Nathan. A neve parecia não cair naquelas pedras onde estavam parados, as que levavam até um portão alto e adornado. Nathan ouviu o pai suspirar e se sentiu ainda mais deslocado.

— Vamos acabar logo com isso — o homem disse e se dirigiu aos portões. Nathan seguiu.

A casa parecia vazia quando entraram. Será que vieram ao lugar certo? Um elfo doméstico apareceu, e o som ecoou pelas paredes de mármore. — Professor Severo, senhor. — A pequena criatura fez uma mesura e depois olhou Nathan com olhos grandes que não faziam o menino se sentir nenhum pouco menos desconfortável. O pequeno elfo se ofereceu para levar os casacos, e só então Nathan notou a diferença nas roupas do pai. Ainda eram vestes pretas, mas havia um toque glamoroso ao tecido deste, e alguma coisa brilhou na lapela – algum tipo de broche. Nathan nunca vira o pai usando nenhum tipo de joia antes.

— Severo! Que prazer!

O cumprimento escandaloso quase fez Nathan pular. Ele não podia ver os pés escondidos sob as camadas do vestido volumoso e verde da mulher.

— E vejo que trouxe companhia! Que maravilha! — O sorriso dela não chegava aos olhos. Nathan olhou diretamente neles.

— Sra. Malfoy. — Nathan observou o pai tomar a mão da mulher pelos dedos e encostar os lábios neles. Nathan evitou franzir a testa. — Nathan, meu filho.

— Encantada. — Outro sorriso falso que ficou sem resposta.

— Acredito que encontrarei meu afilhado no salão?

— De fato, encontrará. Ele ficará encantado em vê-lo, Severo. — Depois, baixando o olhar para Nathan, ela acrescentou: — E a você também, é claro.

Quantos sorrisos falsos ele receberia naquele dia, Nathan se perguntou enquanto seguia os adultos.

O som de música e conversa finalmente alcançou os ouvidos de Nathan, traindo que estava realmente acontecendo uma festa no interior da mansão. As pessoas ali reunidas se viraram para observá-los entrar, e como seu pai avisara, a presença deles resultou em curiosidade e conversa paralela. Nathan decidiu não se sentir desconfortável. O pai de Malfoy se aproximou deles.

— Severo — o loiro cumprimentou com um sorriso e um aperto de mãos respeitoso. — Estava começando a achar que teria que mandar um elfo doméstico atrás de você. — Depois, virando para o Nathan... — Estou feliz que tenha aceitado o convite do meu filho, Sr. Snape.

Nathan aceitou a mão estendida, mas corrigiu:

— É Granger, senhor.

Snape intercedeu rapidamente, antes que o incômodo nos olhos do outro homem passasse a palavras incômodas. — Devemos encontrar Devon e entregar nossas felicitações. Se nos dá licença...

Quando estavam fora do alcance de ouvidos alheios, Snape parou Nathan pelo ombro. — Ninguém aqui se dirigirá a você como Granger. Não os corrija.

— Mas... — Nathan começou, mas antes que pudesse terminar, o aniversariante os encontrou.

— Tio Severo! — O sorriso do menino desapareceu quando ele viu quem estava com seu amado padrinho. — Granger.

Nathan quase riu, olhando astutamente para seu pai ao modo como Malfoy se dirigiu a ele. Quando voltou a atenção de volta para Malfoy, o menino o parecia ter chupado limão podre, pela cara que fazia.

— Surpresa! — Nathan caçoou, tentando muito manter a cara séria.

Parecendo alheio à animosidade óbvia entre os meninos, Snape tirou um pacote do bolso e entregou para o Devon, dizendo:

— Nathan e eu queremos que aceite este presente em comemoração ao seu aniversário.

Nathan franziu a testa ao modo como seu pai o incluíra num presente que ele nem sabia que existia, mas observou o desenrolar de tudo em silêncio para variar.

— Obrigado, Tio Severo.

Nathan percebeu os olhos de seu pai nele e forçou um "Feliz aniversário" para fora.

Malfoy ignorou Nathan; ele estava ocupado demais abrindo o pacote e tirando a tampa da caixa que havia dentro. Nathan fez uma grande demonstração de desinteresse no que a caixa continha, mas isso se tornou uma tarefa surpreendentemente difícil quando o sonserino abriu um sorriso com afeição genuína para o pai de Nathan.

— Devo presumir que está satisfeito com o presente? — Snape perguntou a Malfoy.

— Saberei com certeza quando descobrir o que é — o menino respondeu sem perder o sorriso fácil.

— Acredito que será mais rápido agora que está em Hogwarts — Snape disse a Malfoy, intrigando Nathan ainda mais.

Nathan olhou do pai para Malfoy e de volta para o pai, mas eles não pareciam notá-lo ali. — O que tem na caixa? — Nathan finalmente perguntou.

Como se lembrasse da presença de Nathan ali apenas naquele momento, seu pai baixou o olhar até ele e disse:

— Talvez pudessem descobrir juntos. Deixarei vocês meninos com isso.

— Mas... — Malfoy tentou protestar, mas Snape se virou e andou para onde o pai de Malfoy estava entre outros bruxos de aparência importante.

Nathan ficou repentinamente consciente de que fora deixado à própria sorte com Malfoy. — O que tem na caixa? — perguntou novamente.

— Não é da sua conta.

— Não foi o que _meu pai_ acabou de subentender.

Malfoy olhou feio para ele, mas Nathan se recusou a sumir. — _Meu padrinho_ sempre me dá alguma coisa relacionada a Poções que eu nunca vi antes, um ingrediente na maioria das vezes.

Nathan franziu a testa.

— Como eu disse, não é da sua conta. — Malfoy se virou para sair, mas algo o fez parar no meio do caminho e voltar para onde Nathan ficara. — Você precisa me seguir até o outro salão.

— Por quê?

— Porque precisa. — Malfoy arrancou novamente, e desta vez Nathan seguiu.

— Por que não posso ficar neste salão? — Nathan insistiu, intimamente receoso de ter que deixar a presença do pai.

— Porque não pode! — Malfoy estourou. — Por que apareceu na minha festa, afinal?

— Meu pai me obrigou a vir. Estaria me divertindo dez vezes mais se estivesse ficado para terminar a redação de História da Magia, tenho certeza.

— Que seja, Granger. Apenas tente ficar fora do meu caminho e não arruinar o meu aniversário. — Malfoy passou por ele, propositalmente dando um tranco em seu ombro a caminho de uma roda de meninos. Nathan reconheceu três corvinais, um lufa-lufa e... um covil de sonserinos.

Nathan suspirou. Por que tinha que aparecer nesta maldita festa, de fato!

~o0oOo0o~

Severo interagiu com novos e velhos amigos dos Malfoy com atenção mínima. Ele tinha anos de prática e sabia muito bem como se misturar sem realmente se misturar. Ele estava num círculo de conversa inútil, sua mente no que acontecia no salão adjacente. De tempos em tempos, Severo tiraria um frasco redondo e chato do bolso e espiaria a cor de seu conteúdo. Ele estava fazendo aquilo de novo exatamente quando ouviu a voz de Draco.

— Aconteceu alguma coisa?

— Draco — disse, escondendo o frasco e trabalhando num disfarce para sua surpresa ao ser pego desprevenido. — Quase não se vê o tempo passar em reuniões tão _agradáveis_. — Talvez Draco comprasse a ideia de que ele estivera simplesmente consultando um relógio de bolso.

— O que era aquilo no seu bolso?

Sem essa sorte, pelo visto. — Um frasco de poção — Severo respondeu, revelando apenas uma face da verdade como fizera tão bem por tantos anos.

Draco franziu um pouco a testa. — Está se sentindo bem?

Severo suspirou. — Estou bem — garantiu. Não fora sua intenção preocupar o anfitrião.

— Você foi mais evasivo que o normal esta noite. Foi como se não estivesse nem aqui, como se estivesse com a cabeça em outro lugar. Tem certeza que está tudo bem?

_Bem perceptivo_ — Severo pensou. — Estou bem.

Draco balançou a cabeça, mas não insistiu, mudando o assunto da conversa para algo que Severo podia dar parte da atenção, ao invés de toda. A poção em seu bolso mostrava que Nathan não estava a ponto de bater ou azarar ninguém, mas também não deixava Severo despreocupado. Havia passado de cores neutras para cores mais sombrias com o passar da tarde, fazendo Severo se perguntar o que estava deixando seu menino triste no outro salão.

Ele havia de certa forma esperado cores mais vibrantes, que teriam significado a raiva do filho, desta forma mostrando a Severo que teria que intervir para evitar uma cena. Os tons tristes que estivera vendo por mais de uma hora ao invés disso estavam deixando Severo ainda mais alerta. Era inesperado e preocupante.

Outros se juntaram ao círculo de conversa, e Severo ainda estava por acrescentar mais que resmungos a ela. Entretanto, ele não estava tão distraído a ponto de não notar quando a conversa parou por completo. Severo se virou para a fonte da curiosidade dos outros.

Nathan se aproximou e travou os olhos negros, maiores do que Severo se lembrava, com os dele. — Prof. Snape — seu filho chamou, os olhos nunca deixando os seus como se esperasse que aqueles que os ouviam atentamente a conversa fossem invisíveis. — Estava pensando em quanto tempo mais vamos ficar, professor.

— Você deve ser o jovem Sr. Snape.

Nathan pareceu vulnerável quando foi forçado a virar o olhar para a Sra. Ollerton. Severo esperava que ele respondesse como fizera a Draco, mas o que Nathan disse foi muito mais preocupante.

— Acho que sim, senhora.

— Você tem os olhos do seu pai — a Sra. Ollerton comentou.

— Graças a Merlin o menino não herdou o nariz dos Prince — o Sr. Ollerton acrescentou, talvez mais alto do que queria.

A Sra. Ollerton riu da piada de mau gosto do marido, mas mais ninguém em volta se juntou a ela, preferindo uma neutralidade cuidadosa no que se referia a Severo. Ele ainda era conhecido por sobreviver ao Lorde das Trevas, e todos sabiam que não fora por acaso.

Porém, a atenção de Severo estava em Nathan. O menino olhava timidamente para ele, implorando com os olhos para ser levado para casa. — Draco, infelizmente deixei trabalho me esperando em Hogwarts. Foi uma tarde agradável.

— Não vai ficar mais um pouco?

— Infelizmente não será possível.

— Você já vai? — Severo não vira Devon se aproximar. — Mas não pode! Ainda não comeu meu bolo de aniversário!

— Devon... — Pansy recriminou.

— Obrigado por vir, Tio Severo — o menino disse sem vontade e depois se lembrou de acrescentar: — Nathan.

— Sempre um prazer — Severo respondeu educadamente. — Se nos dão licença... — Ele fez uma mesura, pegou Nathan e saiu.

Não muito depois, estavam logo após os portões da Mansão Malfoy. Nathan colocou os braços ao redor de Severo, pronto para a aparatação que os levaria de volta para casa.

Entretanto, Severo não aparatou imediatamente. Ele envolveu o filho com os braços ao invés disso, segurando-o contra o peito num abraço furtivo. Ele sentiu o ombro de Nathan ceder e soube que fizera bem. Apenas depois disso Severo os aparatou para os portões de Hogwarts.

— Desculpa. — Nathan quebrou o silêncio assim que chegaram aos ares gelados da Escócia com as palavras que mais irritavam Severo.

Severo suspirou.

— Por que está se desculpando?

— Eu fiz você sair antes do bolo.

Severo bufou.

— Você acha mesmo que eu gostaria de ter ficado?

Nathan deu de ombros.

— Nathan, olhe para mim.

O menino olhou, e Severo o examinou minuciosamente contra azarações ou envenenamentos. Nathan não protestou. Severo não encontrou nada.

— Você bebeu ou comeu algo que Devon lhe deu? — perguntou.

Foi a vez de Nathan bufar.

— Então o que aconteceu?

— Nada. Estava morrendo de tédio.

Enfim uma resposta que parecia mais com de seu filho. Parecia... Severo não era bobo para tomá-la como a história completa. Tinha mais por trás dela, mas ficaria contente com qualquer sinal de normalidade.

Naquela noite, Severo foi para a cama apenas depois que observara a poção em seu frasco achatado se tornar um verde claro, informando-lhe que Nathan havia caído num sono tranquilo. Sua primeira parada depois de lançar o feitiço Anima Liberta foi o quarto do filho, e ficou aliviado ao ver a alma dele alegre como sempre. Severo era grato pela capacidade das crianças de perdoar e esquecer.

~o0oOo0o~

No meio da semana subsequente, a alma de Severo, livre e consciente, entrou no apartamento de Hermione pela porta da frente e foi assaltado pelo perfume já usual de temperos vindo da cozinha. A mais nova mania de Severo era observar Hermione cozinhar. Ele ficava ao lado dela, observando-a mexer uma panela de molho de tomate e cantarolando com ela a mesma música que vinha da sala de estar.

Era a mesma felicidade e conforto intoxicante da maioria das noites com ela até ele ouvir uma voz masculina chamando Hermione sobre as notas calmantes da música e fazer Severo se virar naquela direção com velocidade incrível, chocado.

— Tem certeza que não precisa de ajuda com o jantar? — o trouxa perguntou a ela, entrando agora na pequena cozinha.

— Absoluta — ela respondeu, sorrindo com facilidade para o trouxa.

Os olhos de Severo, já bem abertos, ficaram ainda mais arregalados quando o trouxa abraçou Hermione por trás, colocando o queixo no ombro dela.

— Olha, prove você mesmo. — Ela ofereceu um pouco de molho na palma da mão para o trouxa, que lambeu e fez um som de aprovação.

— Concordo; você não precisa de ajuda alguma com o jantar. — O trouxa a beijou na bochecha e a soltou. — Vou colocar a mesa. Posso?

Hermione riu com leveza, e o coração de Severo doeu o suficiente para fazer seus olhos arderem.

— Sim, pode.

— Onde você guarda os talheres?

Ela riu novamente, e Severo saiu antes que seu peito se abrisse, perdendo o resto da interação deles. Severo vira o suficiente mesmo. Seu primeiro impulso de fugir e se proteger da dor estava rapidamente se transformando em perda e ressentimento, mas o que bateu e ficou foi a raiva.

Ao invés de voltar para o corpo, ele ficou e assistiu. Poderia ser considerado masoquista, mas ele queria saber – precisava, até, entender – como seu sonho se transformara num pesadelo tão grande em questão de segundos.

Eles jantaram em conversa amistosa sobre seus afazeres do dia-a-dia, rindo e trocando carinho pelos olhares. Hermione sorriu e corou quando o trouxa a elogiou. O trouxa não deixou passar uma oportunidade de lhe tocar as mãos. Era doentio, mas Severo assistia.

Eles se mudaram para o sofá, e braços foram entrelaçados, e cabeças seguradas com carinho. Severo virou a rosto quando os lábios deles se tocaram, mas somente por tempo suficiente para renovar sua raiva e determinação e olhar para a frente novamente, assistindo os dois se beijarem com paixão quente.

Agora clinicamente, Severo a podia ver tocando o trouxa como ela o tocava. Analiticamente, ele observou que ela beijava o outro homem como o beijava. Metodicamente, ele observava ela deixar aquelas mãos estranhas deslizarem por seus cabelos como se fossem as dele – de Severo.

E ela sorriu.

E o bastardo sorriu de volta.

E Severo finalmente tencionou o rosto de nojo e decidiu que esperaria para dizê-la o quanto a desprezava em algum lugar onde ela não estivesse dando uns amassos num trouxa pelas costas dele. Severo decidiu que ficaria e mostraria a ela como pensava pouco dela. Mesmo que fosse tudo para disfarçar como ele se sentia vazio, oco, sangrando pela raiva e sofrendo em cada pedaço de sua alma, ele a faria ouvir tudo que tinha a dizer sobre traição.

Severo foi para o quarto dela e esperou lá. Ele tanto queria quanto não queria que ela viesse para a cama, e quando ela entrou no quarto, ele não teve coragem de olhar para ver se ela estava sozinha. Ele continuou sentado na cama com os olhos fechados, e quando não a sentiu afundar, se sentiu forte o suficiente para abrir os olhos. Algo instantaneamente preencheu parte do vazio em sua alma: ela estava sozinha.

Agora era só questão de tempo até ela cair o sono.

E Severo não viraria o rosto quando ela gritasse de dor à mercê de sua língua afiada.

_Ah, querido Severo…_

Ele fechou os olhos ao ouvir a voz doce dela chamando seu nome. O momento da verdade chegara; Severo estava de costas para a forma adormecida dela.

_— Não fale comigo —_ ele rosnou.

_— Severo... —_ A voz dela era um sussurro, mas sua alma inteira estremeceu com a dor que emanava dela.

Uma mão caiu sobre seu ombro, e Severo se colocou em pé de um salto, eletrocutado até a raiva por sua perda.

_— Não toque em mim! Essas suas... mãos imundas… —_ O rosto dele pode muito bem mostrar seu nojo por ela em suas linhas retorcidas.

_— Severo, por favor..._

— Por que fez isso comigo? Como você pôde permitir que aqueles lábios imundos beijassem você e gostar?

— Eu não poderia...

— Na verdade, por que não o trouxe para a cama e terminou o serviço?

— Porque eu não sinto nada por ele.

— Mentirosa!

— Eu não estou mentindo; nunca menti para você.

— Não fale comigo — ele falou por entre os dentes. _— Não tente me dizer que não estava gostando de cada minuto que aquelas mãos imundas estavam por todo o seu corpo, Hermione, porque estaria mentindo! Eu vi como o beijou, o jeito que o agarrou. —_ Ele mostrou como se sentia enojado.

_— Por que ficou? Por que não foi embora quando viu o que eu ia..._

— Cala a boca! — ele urrou. _— Eu não quero ouvir sua voz!_

— Severo...

— Você é uma maldita mentirosa, Hermione. Como pôde me trair tão facilmente? Você disse que me amava e depois... — Seu rosto se contorceu de desgosto. _— Você deixa as mãos nojentas dele tocarem você por toda parte. Você dá sua boca para ele. Você ri com ele…_

— Mas é você que eu amo.

— Mentirosa!

Uma lágrima desceu pelo rosto dela. _— Eu amo você —_ ela sussurrou.

_— Não, não ama!_

— Eu tentei lhe avisar que isso iria acontecer...

Ele balançou a cabeça em negação.

_— ...que você não poderia ter os dois..._

— Eu não quero ouvir isso.

— ...quando percebi que você não iria me procurar...

— Cale a boca!

— ...eu sabia que isso iria acontecer...

— Cale essa maldita BOCA!

Ela o fez. Ele respirava forte pelo nariz.

_— Isso não. É. Culpa. Minha! Entendeu? NÃO É!_

Ela se aproximou, e Severo podia sentir o amor dela por ele emanando de sua alma, mas ao invés de tranquilizá-lo, doía.

_— Não desista —_ ela implorou. _— Sinta meu amor. Lute por mim, Severo. Não me deixe escapar por entre os dedos. Eu lhe imploro, por favor, lute pelo nosso amor._

Ele baixou o olhar até ela, tão perto dele ela estava, e a única coisa que deixou seus lábios foi o encantamento em latim sussurrado que o mandou de volta para seu corpo – e pela última vez, ele prometeu a si mesmo.

Naquela noite ele chorou até dormir, prometendo que nunca iria atrás de Hermione novamente.

Prometeu nunca mais se apaixonar novamente.

~o0oOo0o~

Na sexta-feira, Severo estava à porta dos aposentos dela em Hogwarts, e assim que ela a abriu, ele entrou, agarrando-a desajeitadamente pela cintura e girando-os de modo que ela ficou prensada com as costas na porta, que terminou de fechar com o peso de seus corpos. Além de um gritinho de surpresa, ela não teve tempo de dizer nada antes da boca dele clamar a sua. A urgência dele era de tirar o fôlego, literalmente.

— Severo? — ela conseguiu dizer quando ele deixou seus lábios livres tempo suficiente para falar. Ela sentira o gosto de Uísque de Fogo na boca dele, sabia que ele não podia estar pensando direito, e mesmo assim seus olhos estavam pesados e suas mãos fechadas com firmeza em volta dos braços dele.

— Lábios adoráveis — foi a resposta dele antes de atacá-los novamente.

Línguas se entrelaçaram, e Hermione lutou para ter um pensamento lúcido. Ela sabia que não deveria estar respondendo aos beijos apaixonados dele, mas aquilo estava fora de questão, até mesmo humanamente impossível. A mão dele se emaranhou em seus cabelos, e ela sabia que não devia deixar isso continuar, mas os dedos dele eram como o paraíso em seu couro cabeludo.

Ele emergiu para tomar fôlego novamente. Quando foi que ela fechara os olhos? Os dele estavam meio fechados. _Meu Deus, olhe para aqueles lábios molhados, totalmente beijados!_

— Seu cabelo é horrível — aqueles lábios sexy disseram.

_Droga!_ Ela deveria agradecer por ele ter dito aquilo, ou ela nunca voltaria aos seus sentidos. — Severo, você não está pensando direito. — Ela tinha que por um fim nisso, e que Deus a ajudasse se ela não conseguisse.

— Achei que gostasse de me beijar — ele retrucou, perto demais de seu ouvido para que seu corpo não reagisse.

— Severo — ela tentou repreendê-lo.

— Hermione...

_Deus do céu!_ Ela se derreteu com o modo como ele dissera seu nome, ali, centímetros de sua orelha, antes de mordiscá-la.

— Severo, você precisa parar. — Não foi mais que um sussurro, mas o fez finalmente tirar o nariz da curva de seu pescoço e olhá-la nos olhos.

— Eu não quero que pare — ela garantiu —, mas você está bêbado e nunca me perdoaria se o deixasse me ter neste estado – meu Deus, o que estou dizendo? — Ela depositou um beijo curto nos lábios ainda convidativos demais dele.

— Mas eu quero você. — Um beijo suave de boca aberta e uma lambida. — Preciso ter você. — Um puxão em cabelos encaracolados. — Preciso tirar você da minha maldita cabeça. — Dentes afiados fechando em carne macia. — Você está me enlouquecendo. — Um sussurro contra pele alva.

— É errado... — Quem ela estava tentando convence, a ele ou a si mesma?

— Errado... — ele concordou, a fala arrastada pelo álcool, e depois lambeu sua garganta.

Ela estremeceu e o segurou pelos cabelos, trazendo os olhos dele para os seus. — É errado.

Ele baixou o olhar. — Você tem lábios adoráveis. — Ele já dissera aquilo, e ela guardou a informação para usar no futuro.

— Você também — ela elogiou e passou o dedão de leve sobre o lábio inferior dele. Os olhos dele se fecharam. Ela suspirou. _ Por que você tinha que estar chapado?_ Hermione o empurrou devagar para trás e agarrou a maçaneta. — Volte quando estiver sóbrio.

— Não estou bêbado — ele disse enrolado, mas foi embora sem mais protestos.

Hermione fechou a porta e se apoiou nela novamente, desta vez sem o peso dele sobre o dela. — Senhor amado!

* * *

**N.A.:** Hehe! Beijos bêbados… tsk. O que você estava pensando, Severo? Bem, nós meio que sabemos o que você estava pensando. *rs* **  
**

**No próximo capítulo…** O último golpe nas defesas de Severo, e outra história de príncipe.


	34. Capítulo 34: Rendição

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N.A.:** Capítulo trinta e quatro! O último golpe nas defesas de Severo, e outra história de príncipe.

* * *

**Capítulo 34: Rendição**

Severo não estava no café da manhã. Severo não estava no almoço. Severo não estava no laboratório na tarde de sábado, nem em seu escritório em hora alguma do dia.

Hermione foi o mais paciente que conseguiu, tentando muito não elevar suas esperanças demais. Não seria bom ela ir bater à porta dele, exigindo palavras que ela não sabia se ele era capaz de dizer. Também não seria nada bom jogar fora o equilíbrio que trabalhara tão duro para alcançar desde o momento em que decidira que seguiria adiante e esqueceria Severo.

Sim, a noite anterior moveu algumas das pedras fundamentais de seu equilíbrio construído, um fato inegável. Também era bom para sua saúde mental lembrar o quanto Severo estivera completamente bêbado. Ela precisava manter aquilo na cabeça e permanecer calma, centrada.

Hermione olhou no espelho uma última vez e contemplou suas roupas simples, maquiagem leve e cabelos desgrenhados.

— Vamos, Nathan.

E o mais tranquila que conseguiu, Hermione foi para as masmorras para o usual jantar de domingo na esperança de manter a compostura quando o encontrasse.

Severo estava silencioso e inexpressivo quando admitiu Nathan e ela em seus aposentos. Lembrou Hermione de como ele costumava se portar durante as reuniões da Ordem enquanto ele mantinha um olhar calculado nela ao mesmo tempo em que falava com Nathan. Ela entrou no jogo dele durante o jantar, fazendo do Nathan o centro de cada conversa, mas quando o jantar terminou...

— Vá na frente, querido. Tenho algumas coisas que quero discutir com seu pai.

— Está bem. Boa noite, Pai.

Severo assentiu, rígido.

— Boa noite, Mãe. — Nathan a abraçou e saiu.

Ela estava a sós com Severo. Ele se mantinha rígido ao lado da lareira, olhando intensamente para o fogo. Hermione esperou que ele dissesse alguma coisa, qualquer coisa – ele certamente sabia por que ela ficara para trás. Ela deveria manter-se calma e racional. Deveria esperar ele dar o primeiro passo. Deveria ser paciente e apenas esperar. Ela deveria, mas…

— Severo...

Ele desviou o olhar do fogo e a fitou com uma cara em branco. — Peço desculpas — ele finalmente disse.

O mais neutra e tranquila que conseguiu, Hermione calmamente respondeu: — Não quero suas desculpas. — Ela se aproximou dele, nunca perdendo o contato com seus olhos, procurando uma expressão neles. — Ontem, você...

— Ontem eu não era eu mesmo, como tenho certeza que percebeu.

— Ontem você estava bêbado — ela continuou.

Ele assentiu com a cabeça uma vez e escondeu os olhos dela, colocando os cabelos entre eles. — Novamente, peço desculpas.

— Não precisa; não foi por isso que eu fiquei.

Ela sabia que esperava em vão, mas ainda tinha esperanças dele dizer alguma coisa além dessas desculpas polidas. Ela queria ouvir dele o motivo de tê-la beijado. Queria que ele lhe dissesse o que o fizera ir atrás dela, o que havia mudado.

Tudo que ouvira foi seu suspiro alto.

— Não estava raciocinando direito. Obviamente, minhas desculpas não são suficientes para você, já que continua esperando sabe Merlin o que.

Ele finalmente olhou para ela com alguma expressão – o que era muito melhor que expressão nenhuma, mesmo que o que as linhas ao redor de seus olhos mostrassem fosse irritação.

Ela mordeu o lábio inferior enquanto contemplava a sorte de ir direto ao ponto. Não parecia promissora, se os olhos bravos dele lhe diziam alguma coisa. Ela arriscou uma abertura.

— Tem coisas que me disse ontem à noite que acredito que deveríamos discutir.

Ele balançou a cabeça num gesto negativo. — Nada que eu disse ontem à noite merece discussão. Eu estava _bêbado_.

— E portanto a noite passada nunca aconteceu, é isso que está dizendo? — A atitude dele a estava fazendo perder a paciência que cultivara tão cuidadosamente durante o dia.

— Não estava raciocinando direito, e você sabe disso.

— Você já disse, mas isso não vem ao caso...

— Ah, vem sim! — ele estourou.

Aparentemente, ela não era a única com falta de paciência no momento. Respirou fundo e calmamente disse:

— Alguma coisa obviamente mudou no jeito que me vê, ou você não teria batido à minha porta ontem à noite.

Ele olhou feio para ela. Ela tomou a hostilidade dele com calma e esperou. Ele baixou a cabeça, esfregando a testa com uma mão, e naquele momento, pareceu muito cansado.

— Sou homem, Hermione. Você é uma mulher bonita.

Ele dissera que ela era bonita.

— E tenho lábios encantadores — ela acrescentou.

Ele voltou rapidamente o olhar para ela, mostrando sua surpresa. Ela sorriu para ele, divertida. Ele fechou os olhos e suspirou.

— Eu disse isso, não disse?

— Duas vezes. — Seu sorriso se estendeu, mas ela logo perdeu a alegria. — Nunca fiz segredo algum de meus sentimentos por você. Se alguma coisa mudou no modo como me vê, eu quero saber.

— O que o seu amante trouxa teria a dizer sobre isso?

Aquilo a tomou de surpresa. Ela não pensara nem um segundo no William desde o primeiro toque dos dedos de Severo em sua pele na noite anterior. Depois ela se tocou e estreitou os olhos. Como ele poderia saber sobre o William?

— Burilando as habilidades de espião? — ela acusou. — Preferiria deixar o William fora disso.

— E eu preferiria... — ele hesitou — esquecer ontem à noite.

Ela deu um passo para mais perto dele. — E assim mesmo permanece a questão: conseguiríamos?

Ela observou seus olhos dançarem sobre seu rosto, parando em seus lábios, e ela prendeu a respiração, pensando que ele pudesse beijá-la. Ela os lambeu. Ele lhe deu as costas.

— Pare de me tentar, mulher! Você acha prudente me fazer perder o controle perto de você?

— Você quer perder o controle perto de mim?

— Não!

— Você mesmo disse: é um homem, e eu uma mulher. Por que não podemos ficar juntos se é claramente o que queremos?

Ele balançou a cabeça de leve, ainda de costas para ela. Ele lutava; ele estava tentando se afastar dela novamente.

— Não. — Hermione balançou a cabeça também. — Não desta vez, você não vai. — Ela o contornou para fazê-lo olhar para ela. Sua mão parou no peito dele, procurando pelo coração, e sentiu-lhe a respiração difícil. Ele fez uma careta, os olhos bem apertados. — Não lute — ela pediu suavemente. — Por favor. — Seu rosto se juntou à mão no peito dele, sentindo-o estremecer ao soltar o ar. Ela o puxou para si, ouvindo o coração bater mais rápido que o dela.

Ela nunca o deixaria escapar.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo tentou manter o controle de sua vontade. _Se ela não se afastar... Não posso... Merlin, quero beijá-la._Ele fixou o olhar na mesa à frente. Com esforço enorme, ele a segurou pelos ombros e a colocou à distância de um braço. Contornando-a, ele procurou por estabilidade na mesa, sentindo a madeira sob as mãos geladas e esperando que a superfície sólida o focasse.

— Não estamos chegando a lugar nenhum com essa reunião, Hermione. Eu nem sei por que você ficou.

— Pare de se esconder de mim — ela lhe disse e puxou-o pelo braço, tentando virá-lo para ela.

A voz dela tinha poder nele, e isso só fazia doer mais. Ele resistiu. — Vá embora, Hermione. — _Por que ela tem que me tocar?_

— Olhe para mim, Severo.

_Um sussurro dos infernos!_

Ele cedeu e foi de encontro ao diabo. Ele controlou as emoções o melhor que pôde e torceu para que seus olhos mostrassem apenas um desejo cruel de fazê-la sofrer.

— Por que acha que preciso me esconder de você? — _Quem é o diabo agora?_— Este sou eu, Hermione! Olhe para o homem capaz de tomá-la contra sua vontade. Olhe para mim e fuja enquanto ainda pode. Esta reunião acabou.

A mão dela deixou seu braço e veio acariciar suavemente seu rosto. Ele deveria ter empurrado ela quando os dedos tocaram de leve sua testa, mas não o fez. Os dedos percorreram sua sobrancelha.

— Deixe a máscara cair — ela sussurrou. — Este não é você. Eu quero ver você de verdade, Severo.

Ele fechou os olhos – um breve fechar de pálpebras – e olhou de volta para ela. Por que estava fazendo isso? Por que aqueles dedos, seguidos pela sensação da sinceridade dela, o estavam derrubando?

Ele estava nu para ela, como estivera para sua alma.

— Lindo — ela sussurrou, envolvendo seu queixo com a mão. O dedão acariciou seu lábio inferior.

Suas mãos ganharam vida, e seus dedos se perderam nos cabelos dela, um dedão acariciando a bochecha dela. _Tão macia..._

— Beije-me, Severo.

Ela ofereceu a boca com lábios entreabertos, e ele pode apenas aceitar, baixando os seus para um toque leve. Ela suspirou, e ele acolheu seu calor, pressionando seus lábios finos na maciez dos dela para um beijo de verdade. Ela se apoiou nele, trazendo-o para mais perto pela nuca. Ele a puxou para si, mantendo suas bocas se movendo sem pressa, aproveitando cada milímetro de contato até se afastar, respirando dentro da boca dela.

Seus olhos se abriram e se encontraram – os dela entreabertos. Ele se sentia um estranho no próprio corpo. Era como se seus sonhos estivessem misturados à uma realidade que ele não conhecia. Ele nunca beijara daquele jeito, com tanta intensidade. Ele nunca fora beijado daquele jeito. _Ela não tem a mínima ideia do que está fazendo comigo._

Quando sentiu os dentes em seu queixo, ele quase perdeu a força nas pernas. — Você é louca. — Ela sorria e deslizava a mão para seu pescoço. Os lábios dela se fecharam em seu queixo, aliviando a pele que acabara de atacar com os dentes. Ela trilhou beijinhos no que estava nu de seu pescoço.

— Hermione.

Ela se afastou, e Severo baixou os olhos para vê-la. _Tão perigosa, tão linda._Ele a beijou novamente, profundamente, apaixonadamente, segurando nada. As línguas se encontraram, e ele se perdeu nela pelo resto da vida.

Ela terminou o beijo.

Atordoadamente confuso, ele baixou os olhos para olhar para ela e a encontrou relutante.

— Isso está indo rápido demais — ela ofegou. — Talvez seja melhor eu ir agora. — Ela não se moveu para fazer o que dizia, presa ali pela conexão que os olhos faziam entre suas almas.

Uma eternidade parecia ter passado quando ela deu passo relutante para deixar o aconchego de seus braços. Ele deixou, mesmo que não quisesse ela longe. Ela continuou olhando para ele, nunca se virando enquanto andava até a porta; seu sorriso era a única coisa que ele conseguia ver.

— Prometa que estará aqui quando eu voltar — ela pediu da porta.

Ele sabia que estaria, mas nunca disse em voz alta, e sua falta de resposta não fez o sorriso dela perder força. Ele não conseguia tirar os olhos dela até a porta se fechar e ela ter ido embora, clicando-o de volta do transe.

— Droga. — Não foi mais forte que um resmungo. Também não era uma praga.

~o0oOo0o~

Livros empoeirados e velhos. Eles pareciam não ter fim nesta parte da biblioteca onde poucos alunos se aventuravam. Nathan era o único que podia ser visto lá com certa regularidade nesta época do ano. Ele estava procurando por referências de seu passado. Era maio, mas ele se sentia como estivesse de volta a setembro, quando também estivera nesta parte da biblioteca em busca de seu passado. Naquela época, ele procurava um pai, e agora, ele sabia que seu pai era Severo Snape. Mas o que isso significava, exatamente? Depois da festa do Malfoy, Nathan descobrira que seu pai tinha outra vida inteira fora do castelo da qual ele não sabia muito. Ser um Snape envolvia muito mais do que simplesmente ser o filho do mestre de Poções de Hogwarts. Seu pai era muito respeitado na alta sociedade bruxa, provavelmente um membro dela ele próprio como parte de ser um Prince.

Aquilo foi o que Nathan descobrira pesquisando o broche que vira nas vestes do pai naquela tarde – um broche similar ao agora usado também por Malfoy.

A insígnia da família.

— História da Magia está lhe dando trabalho?

A voz de outra pessoa por perto surpreendeu Nathan. Prof. Lupin estava parado ao lado da mesa, trazendo um sorriso no rosto.

— Bom, mais ou menos.

— Duendes?

— Não, professor.

O professor pegou um dos livros da mesa e franziu a testa. — Genealogia bruxa? — Pegou outro. — Tradições de sangues-puro? Desde quando o Binns mudou a ementa?

— Não é para a aula do Prof. Binns, professor.

Testa franzida, seu Diretor de Casa ocupou a cadeira oposta a sua. — Isso não é lição de casa, é?

— Não, é outra coisa — Nathan confirmou.

— Gostaria de me contar então o que é isso?

Nathan olhou para seu professor com confusão. — O que quer dizer com isso, professor?

— Quero saber por que está sozinho nesta biblioteca triste pesquisando tradições de sangues-puro enquanto seus amigos estão todos aproveitando o tempo surpreendente bom lá fora.

Nathan olhou para suas notas e os livros espalhados ao redor delas. Ocorreu-lhe que não havia lido nada sobre a família Lupin até agora. — Professor, o senhor é sangue-puro?

A pergunta pareceu ofender o professor. — Sou um bruxo, e é isso que importa. Condições de sangue não significam nada desde a queda de Voldemort.

— Desculpe, professor. Não quis ofendê-lo ou coisa assim.

— Você não me ofendeu, Nathan. — A voz do Prof. Lupin estava mais calma. — Aqueles que lutaram na guerra são sempre cuidadosos quando questões como essas surgem. O que está procurando nesses livros?

— Só quero saber mais sobre o lado bruxo da minha família. O senhor sabia que meu pai é metade Prince? — Nathan sorriu e depois se lembrou seu lugar. — Com pai eu quero dizer Prof. Snape, claro.

— Eu sei quem seu _pai_é. — Prof. Lupin sorriu, parecendo de certa forma mais confortável com a conversa depois daquilo. — Ele sabe sobre esta pesquisa?

— Não. — Nathan franziu a testa. Não havia sequer lhe ocorrido que seu pai pudesse ver algum problema nisso. — Não estou fazendo nada de errado... — Nathan estava _quase_certo disso. — Ou estou?

— Não foi o que eu quis dizer. Já passou pela sua cabeça que talvez ele tenha informações que não estão nos livros? Pode ser que ele queira ajudá-lo.

Para ser honesto, não passara pela cabeça de Nathan ir direto ao pai e perguntar sobre a insígnia. — Pensei em começar pelos livros. Desta forma terei alguma informação antes de perguntar para ele.

Prof. Lupin descansou as costas na cadeira, colocando as mãos entrelaçadas na mesa e olhando com suspeita para Nathan. — Não vou ter que chamar sua mãe aqui para visitá-lo na ala hospitalar por causa disso, vou?

— O quê? Como é que uma pesquisa poderia me levar até lá?

— Não sei ao certo, mas é algo que aprendi quando fui professor da sua mãe. Toda vez que a encontrava na biblioteca, não demorava muito para ela ou algum de seus amigos se encrencarem e terminarem na ala hospitalar. Parece que você tem o mesmo talento. — Prof. Lupin lhe dispensou um olhar sabido.

— Não consigo imaginar como isso poderia me causar qualquer problema, professor.

— Muito bem. — Prof. Lupin se levantou, com sorte para deixar Nathan com sua pesquisa. — Tente se lembrar de comer e ir às aulas entre um livro e outro.

— Pode deixar.

Nathan sorriu e o professor finalmente se foi. Ele estava livre para voltar a outras referências sobre insígnias de família. Ele descobrira que foram criadas como uma forma de bruxos serem facilmente identificados, na época quando praticar feitiçaria e bruxaria na presença de trouxas não era proibido e bruxos famosos como Merlin eram altamente respeitados por suas habilidades. Era quase como seus avós usarem branco para trabalharem como dentistas. Claro, as coisas haviam mudado drasticamente quando bruxas e bruxos foram caçados e queimados vivos por seus dons. Eles tiveram que se esconder para a própria segurança, e usar a insígnia de família se tornara uma forma de bruxos se reconhecerem e unirem forças em prol da proteção. A tradição atravessou séculos, continuando nos dias de hoje entre os sague-puros.

Nathan encontrara livros com descrições detalhadas do que trazia cada insígnia das principais famílias bruxas e seu significado. Ele encontrara a dos Malfoy, a dos Potter, e mais importante que tudo, a dos Prince – a que seu pai havia por direito usado na festa do Malfoy. Lendo mais além, ele também descobrira que as insígnias nem sempre apareciam como broches, mas também poderiam ser exibidos na forma de anéis, preferidos por chefes de clãs, e de pingentes, geralmente usados por mulheres.

Bom, se Nathan decidisse fazer uma para si, deveria ser definitivamente um broche, como o de seu pai. Crianças mágicas podiam usar a insígnia da família depois de completarem doze anos – uma idade onde tinham as próprias varinhas e já haviam provado serem capazes de canalizar a magia por elas, assim, provando serem verdadeiros bruxos e bruxas.

Nathan definitivamente preenchia os requisitos. Ele já deveria estar usando sua insígnia de família, e a única razão que conseguia pensar para não ter a sua ainda era o fato dele ter feito doze anos logo quando sua alma estava presa fora de seu corpo por causa daquele feitiço estúpido. Ou talvez os Prince tivessem que reconhecê-lo como parte da família. Será que o reconheceriam?

O clã dos Prince era uma família bruxa bem respeitada, se o que ele lera for verdade. Tudo que Nathan descobrira sobre o lado Prince da família era excitante e assustador em partes iguais. Excitante porque ele descobrira que a história do chocolate no mundo bruxo estava intimamente ligada à dos Prince, e assustador porque cada descoberta somava a seus pensamentos íntimos de que seu pai não o apresentara para sua família porque não achava que Nathan estava à altura do nome.

Isidoro Prince fora um bruxo muito famoso. Nathan lera que ele fora o primeiro bruxo a misturar magia com chocolate nos anos 1840, e nem dez anos mais tarde, ele inventara o sapo de chocolate. Sua farmácia, onde os chocolates costumavam ser vendidos naquela época, se tornou a mais famosa da Grã-Bretanha bruxa.

Isidoro fora apenas o primeiro de uma linhagem de Prince a encontrar nos segredos do chocolate uma forma de reconhecimento, sucesso e fortuna. Nathan se perguntara sobre tal fortuna estar agora nas mãos de seu pai, mas foi logo dissuadido dessa noção por recortes reportando como seu bisavô vendera os direitos dos segredos dos chocolates da família para a Dedosdemel. Notícias de qualquer membro da família Prince depois disso foram escassas e espaçadas no tempo.

Além da informação que encontrara sobre os ancestrais Prince, Nathan também encontrara uma foto de sua avó, Eileen, quando ainda era aluna em Hogwarts. Ela fora monitora da Sonserina e capitã do time de Bexigas de Hogwarts. Ela parecia muito com seu pai, nariz e tudo o mais, e Nathan repentinamente se deu conta de como era sortudo por ter herdado o nariz dos Granger. Quando Eileen se casara com Tobias, ela se tornara uma Snape, assim encerrando da linhagem dos Prince. A última referência ao nome Prince que Nathan pôde encontrar estava numa notinha sobre o nascimento do neto de Lisaneas Prince, filho de Eileen Snape, Severo.

Vendo a notícia do nascimento do pai no jornal fez Nathan se perguntar se seu próprio nascimento chegara aos jornais. Avançando para edições menos amareladas do Profeta Diário, Nathan encontrou muitas referências a sua mãe e seus dois amigos, Harry e Rony, mas apenas em menções a seu misterioso desaparecimento. Nathan suspirou, deixando os jornais de lado.

Agora que ele sabia que seu pai não sairia de sua vida no próximo piscar de olhos, Nathan se pegara em questões que não costumavam lhe preocupar antes. Por que sua mãe demorara tanto para lhe dizer que o Prof. Snape era seu pai? Por que eles não estavam juntos quando ele nasceu? Por que o segredo? Por que seu nascimento não estava no jornal? Por que sua mãe deixara o mundo bruxo? Eles não foram namorados? Será que já pensaram em se casar? Se não, por que não?

E tinha qualquer uma dessas perguntas a ver com o fato dele não ter sua própria insígnia da família Prince ainda?

Embora ele não tivesse as respostas para aquelas perguntas, Nathan poderia remediar facilmente a última fazendo sua própria insígnia da família Prince. Ele encontrara o escudo dos Prince em um livro, então tudo que precisava fazer era transfigurá-lo em um broche. Se trabalhasse duro o bastante, poderia surpreender seu pai ao usá-lo para o chá na próxima semana.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo não conseguia dormir. Desde que admitira seus sonhos em sua vida acordado, Severo fora incapaz de deixar sua consciência descansar, constantemente assombrada por pensamentos do que seria o futuro de Hermione e Nathan com sua interferência na vida deles.

Cada vez que tentava pensar sobre o assunto com otimismo, Hermione acabava presa a ele e miserável. Cada vez que tentava pensar no pior cenário possível, Hermione estava machucada e abatida, gritando para que ele fosse embora e nunca mais voltasse. Cada vez que parava para pensar no futuro deles, o pior cenário arrumava novas formas de piorar ainda mais.

Como agora.

Ele acabara de passar a primeira parte da tarde com Nathan – seu menino inocente. Era incrível o quanto ele era puro, como a criança podia ser despreocupada, mas agora que Nathan havia ido embora, tudo que Severo conseguia pensar era em outro menino, o Menino que Sobreviveu. Um órfão, crescendo como um trouxa deslocado, escondido de sua vida real para sua proteção, sempre enganado, sempre... miserável.

Ali, cercado pelos livros que cobriam as paredes de sua casa dilapidada na Rua da Fiação, o homem escondeu o rosto nas mãos, fechando os olhos com força, tentando fazer as imagens de um Harry Potter com onze anos desaparecerem, mas nunca desapareciam. Fugir de Hogwarts também não o ajudava desta vez. As imagens ainda estavam lá, sempre lá, gravadas nos olhos de sua mente. Só que agora, o menino olhando com ódio para ele nem sempre era Potter, mas às vezes Nathan, sua inocência completamente ausente, olhos frios como pedras, com apenas ódio remanescente. Severo sabia que era responsável por tudo aquilo.

Ele puxou os cabelos, querendo que sua mente parasse de torturá-lo. Ele tinha que fazer isso parar!

Severo nem percebeu o que fazia até abrir os olhos para a vista de uma parede de tijolos. Ele aparatara em um beco entre dois prédios, um beco que já usara uma vez, meses atrás. Naquela ocasião, ele não hesitara, deixando o local obscuro assim que se sentira completamente ali. Nesta ocasião, entretanto, ele se mexeu para sair, tentando primeiro entender o que seu subconsciente lhe pedia.

Um grupo de pessoas barulhentas passou por perto, sem percebê-lo.

_Vai ser melhor assim_— sua mente proveu, e Severo resmungou:

— Isso é ridículo.

A que ele se referia, era difícil dizer. Poderia ser a sua inabilidade de agir e finalmente sair do beco, o que era de fato ridículo. Também poderia ser uma referência à ideia absurda que era vir atrás da Hermione no meio da tarde para convencê-la que ele não sentia nada por ela depois do que acontecera no final de semana, o que era extremamente ridículo.

Um grupo de jovens mulheres passou por perto rindo escandalosamente.

Severo rosnou para elas, para ele mesmo, e finalmente saiu, seguindo a calçada de cimento em direção ao prédio do Departamento de Química da universidade trouxa. Mantendo a imagem dos olhos de pedra de um Nathan destruído, ele deixou rapidamente as mulheres que riam para trás, ganhando velocidade e determinação a cada passo. Severo entraria no escritório de Hermione e lhe diria que isso era um erro, que ela não precisava dele, que era melhor se ela o deixasse viver sua vida miserável longe dela. Ele não ficaria para ouvir nenhuma palavra que ela disser; ele não lhe daria nenhuma oportunidade de abrir aqueles lábios macios para argumentar. Ele a encontraria, diria tudo que ela precisava ouvir, e depois correria o mais rápido que pudesse.

Ele chacoalhou a cabeça para limpar a mente.

Ele a encontraria, diria tudo que ela precisava ouvir, e depois sairia rapidamente antes que ela pudesse chegar até ele.

Ele franziu a testa, diminuindo o passo por um instante, preocupado de que talvez ele não teria a chance de escapar antes que ela colocasse as mãos delicadas nele, sabendo muito bem que não teria determinação suficiente para sair se ela o tocasse – ele sucumbiria.

Então ele quase sucumbiu fisicamente, tirado de suas preocupações ao tropeçar em alguém.

— Perdão — o homem que entrara em seu caminho disse.

— Não foi nada.

Eles olharam um para o outro, e o trouxa instantaneamente mostrou sinais de reconhecimento. Não era qualquer trouxa, mas o trouxa da Hermione. Severo disciplinou sua surpresa numa expressão vazia.

— Está procurando Hermione? — Suspeita estava na cara do homem. — Traz notícias do filho dela?

Filho dela… Com seu propósito principal colocado de lado por instintos mais urgentes, uma raiva vermelha tomou conta por dentro do corpo inexpressivo de Severo. Nathan era filho _deles_, não só _dela_, e este trouxa não tinha nada que perguntar sobre o menino de Severo.

— _Meu_filho está bem — Severo soltou. — Não que seja da sua conta.

— Como namorado da Hermione, tenho que discordar.

Severo não teve tempo para reconhecer a petulância do tom dele, tomado de surpresa pelas palavras ao invés disso. _Namorado._Toda a raiva drenou de seu corpo, substituída apenas por uma dormência fria. Ele pensara que ela dispensaria o trouxa depois do se passara entre eles no final de semana. Severo pensara que ela pretendia ser dele daquele ponto em diante.

Severo deixou o trouxa falando sozinho, ouvindo seus chamados, mas propositalmente os ignorando.

_Ela não é minha. Ela nunca foi minha. Ela nunca será minha._

Suas pernas ágeis o guiaram rapidamente de volta ao beco, onde ele desaparatou de volta para Hogwarts e sua miséria antiga e sem futuro.

~o0oOo0o~

— Hermione?

Ela levantou o olhar e encontrou William à porta do escritório. Ela não sabia que ele já estava de volta da viagem à América. Hermione não estava ansiosa pela conversa que teriam, mas não havia nada a ganhar ao adiá-la. Construiu um sorriso assim mesmo.

— Está de volta.

Ele respondeu o sorriso dela com facilidade. — Sentiu minha falta? — Aproximando-se, debruçou sobre a mesa e a beijou.

Seu sorriso se entristeceu. Ela o trouxera para dentro desta confusão, e agora ele se machucaria.

Ele se sentou em uma cadeira em frente a ela.

— Como está o Nathan?

Ela achou a pergunta inesperada.

— Ele está ótimo, obrigada por perguntar.

— Então o que o pai dele queria?

— O pai do Nathan? — Ela franziu a testa.

— É, eu trombei com ele entrando no prédio.

— Severo? Aqui?

— Não, ele foi embora. — Agora era William quem franzia a testa. — Ele não veio lhe ver?

— Não. — Uma apreensão começou a tomar o peito de Hermione. — Você falou com ele?

— Rapidamente. — A apreensão de Hermione chegou a sua garganta, secando sua boca. — Perguntei por seu filho, mas ele foi grosso, dizendo que não era da minha conta. Ele é sempre assim?

— Sim, ele é. O que você disse? — Hermione sentiu como se sua vida estivesse pendurada por um fio naquela resposta.

— Bom, que eu era seu namorado! Que o Nathan agora também era da minha conta! — ele disse com veemência.

— Deus do céu — ela sussurrou, segurando a cabeça nas mãos.

— Hermione, você está bem? Eu não quis lhe assustar. Ele me garantiu que Nathan estava bem. — Ele estava ao lado dela num piscar de olhos.

— Estou bem. Devo provavelmente ir atrás dele. Pode ser importante. — Ela tinha que achar Severo o mais rápido possível, mas as mãos gentis em seus ombros, acariciando, lhe disseram que precisava colocar as coisas no lugar por aqui antes de ir atrás de Severo.

— Will, precisamos conversar.

Hermione prosseguiu com tristeza para partir-lhe o coração.

~o0oOo0o~

— Severo?

Ele ouviu a voz dela e se assustou.

— Severo, você está aí?

Ele olhou para a lareira e encontrou a fonte da voz. Ele hesitou apenas um segundo, disciplinando a feição antes de se mostrar em frente à lareira.

— O que foi?

Ela ficou quieta, como se tivesse esquecido o que ia falar no momento em que ele respondera seu chamado.

— Eu... Posso atravessar?

— Não pode — ele respondeu sucintamente.

— Severo, precisamos conversar, e eu preferiria não ter que fazer isso de joelhos no chão duro.

Ele fez questão de ignorar o pedido.

— Você poderia vir até aqui, se preferir. Já jantou?

— Por quê? Não deveria estar perguntando sobre as refeições do seu namorado?

— Por favor, Severo. Precisamos conversar. Eu o farei daqui mesmo, se precisar.

Ele cruzou os braços sobre o peito e esperou que tivesse uma expressão de tédio no rosto para mostrar a ela. O que ele sentia por dentro era raiva com sua dissimulação.

— Tudo bem, então, faça como quiser — ela disse. — Eu sei que encontrou com William esta tarde, e estou assumindo que não gostou do que ouviu dele. Eu estava namorando com ele, mas desde esta tarde, não estou mais. Se está se perguntando por que não tinha falado com ele antes, foi porque ele acabou de voltar de uma viagem hoje de manhã. Você o encontrou antes que tivesse qualquer chance de terminar com ele, o que eu fiz no momento em que o encontrei.

Como se ele pudesse acreditar nela. Que desculpa ridícula ela estava inventado! Alunos do segundo ano fariam melhor que isso.

— Severo... — A voz dela estava mais baixa. — Diga alguma coisa.

Ele manteve seu silêncio.

— Você veio me procurar... Você não queria falar comigo?

— Estava atrás de você para terminar sabe-se lá que eu achei que estava acontecendo entre nós. Não vejo motivos para isso agora, e você? — A raiva tinha finalmente encontrado um escape.

— Não, eu não vejo nenhum motivo para terminar tudo entre nós — ela respondeu. — Não é isso que eu quero.

Ele bufou. — O que você quer! O que, afinal? Um amante para os finais de semana solitários?

— Ora, pelo amor de Deus! Claro que não! — ela retrucou e depois suspirou pesadamente. — Esta conversa vai levar uma eternidade. Por favor, venha para cá.

A veemência dela ainda soava traiçoeiramente com ressonância em seu coração esperançoso, mais ainda depois da renovação do convite para ir até ela.

— Se não quer vir para a minha casa, então ao menos retire as proteções para que eu possa atravessar — ela insistiu com admirável calma.

Ele não poderia deixá-la chegar perto dele. Ela sempre tinha uma maneira de fazê-lo voltar no tempo e se tornar um adolescente, cheio de esperanças e inseguranças. Não, ele tinha parado com isso de ficar vulnerável perto dela.

— Está bem. — Ela interrompeu seus pensamentos. — Entendi. Teremos esta conversa na sexta-feira, então. Tenha uma boa noite, Severo.

Severo olhou fixamente para a lareira, agora radiante em amarelos e vermelhos com o fogo natural que nela ardia. Ela tinha felizmente ido embora.

Então por que ele não se sentia bem com isso?

Severo começou a andar de um lado para o outro em frente à lareira, segurando o peito e se perguntando o que poderia estar fazendo-o doer tanto. Ela dissera que terminara seu caso com o trouxa. Ele poderia acreditar nela? Ela seria sua, então?

_Ela não é minha. Ela nunca será minha._

Não importava; o coração de Severo doía ainda mais.

Ela precisava saber que não era para trouxa nenhum entrar na vida de Nathan. Não era para homem nenhum se intitular namorado dela. Não era para homem nenhum tocá-la e beijá-la como ele, Severo Snape, fazia.

Ele rosnou com o peito dolorido, incapaz de parar andar de um lado para o outro. Ele deu um passo longo e jogou um punhado de pó de Flú no fogo.

— Apartamento de Hermione Granger — falou entre dentes, atravessando e quase perdendo o equilíbrio quando foi cuspido diretamente na sala de estar dela sem qualquer barreira para segurá-lo. Ele olhou em volta e a encontrou no sofá, olhando intensamente para ele.

— Você não protege a lareira contra intrusos? — Agora, menos desorientado e mais focado, ele estreitou os olhos para ela. — Ou está esperando alguém?

— Você — ela confessou. — Sabia que viria — acrescentou, visivelmente segurando um sorriso. — Entretanto, pensei que levaria mais tempo para deixar de ser tão teimoso.

— Que tipo de jogo é esse?

Ela ficou séria. — Isso não é um jogo, e eu pensei que soubesse disso. Por que estava na universidade mais cedo, afinal? Estou assumindo que Nathan está bem. — O tom dela era questionador e ligeiramente preocupado independente da afirmação na frase.

— Sim, ele está bem — ele garantiu, perdendo um pouco da raiva com menção do filho deles.

Agora, pensando melhor, ir atrás dela no local de trabalho só podia deixá-la preocupada, uma ideia terrível até mesmo para um homem egoísta como ele. Em seu desespero para fazer as cenas horríveis que sua mente estava criando desaparecerem, ele deixara a vontade tomar conta de suas ações, fazendo-o acreditar que empurrá-la para longe lhe ajudaria a trazer de volta o controle de uma situação que já havia perdido no momento em que encontrara com a alma dela. Severo partira com um propósito firme de lembrá-la de todos os excelentes pontos que faziam do relacionamento deles corrosivo e errado, mas voltara para seus aposentos consumido por ciúmes, cego para tudo o mais.

Ele olhou para os olhos expectantes dela e teve que esconder os seus atrás dos cabelos e dar as costas para ela, virando-se para as estantes ao invés disso, porque sabia que ela vira os pensamentos passando através de seu rosto; ela ainda esperava que ele dissesse alguma coisa.

— Fui até lá para falar sobre... — Ele suspirou.

— Nós? — ela completou para ele.

— Não posso fazer isso, Hermione — ele disse ao volume de couro azul em frente a ele. — É melhor isso terminar aqui.

A continuidade do silêncio dela pesava desconfortavelmente atrás de sua cabeça. Ele colocou as mãos nos bolsos, sem saber mais o que fazer consigo mesmo.

— É isso que quer?

— Sim — ele respondeu rapidamente, se agarrando desesperadamente a esta oportunidade de escape.

— Você não parece muito convencido disso — ela lhe disse. — Se estivesse realmente interessado em terminar tudo entre nós, estaria despejando palavras perniciosas na minha cara e não contemplando meus livros como se fizessem parte de uma coleção rara.

Ele se virou rapidamente para encará-la depois disso.

— Nathan faz exatamente a mesma coisa — ela ofereceu como forma de se justificar, apaziguando-o com um sorriso tristonho.

— Quando eu falo alguma coisa, eu falo sério — ele repreendeu.

— Você não quis dizer aquilo.

— Você está me chamando de mentiroso? Você?

A atitude dela o irritou. O fato de ela estar duvidando daquilo que ele mesmo duvidava não vinha ao caso. Ele a odiava naquele momento por ter a vantagem numa conversa feita para ser a queda _dela_ e não _dele_.

— Só estou explicando minha tese — ela teve a audácia de dizer. — Você não me quer fora de sua vida; só está dizendo isso.

— Você não tem como saber o que eu quero — ele rosnou. — Não presuma que me conhece.

Ela concordou, assentindo uma vez com a cabeça. — Só estou começando a lhe conhecer. Por que não me diz o que quer, então?

Ele riu com sarcasmo. Depois, de repente, as palavras perniciosas que ele estivera tão pronto para lançar nela escaparam sua mente e tudo o que restou foram as perguntas que ele estivera morrendo para fazer desde o retorno dela em sua vida. Ele tentou segurar a língua, tentou mesmo, mas...

— Eu quero lhe entender, mas você é impossível de entender! — ele acusou. — Primeiro você vai até o inferno para provar que não sou um traidor por matar Alvo. Depois você trabalha comigo, me ajuda a enganar o Lorde das Trevas, é até amigável comigo... Depois eu lhe estupro.

— Severo.

— Não, eu vou terminar — ele rosna, olhando feio para ela. — Eu lhe estupro, e você me agradece, como se tivesse lhe feito um grande favor. Depois dá a luz a meu filho por razões que não posso compreender, e depois você o protege de mim – sabiamente, devo acrescentar. Você obviamente sabe que não sou bom para ele, e depois espera que eu acredite o contrário. Não consigo... — Sua voz falhou. — Como pode realmente acreditar que não vou destruir a vida de vocês? Porque eu vou! Não porque quero, mas porque é o que eu faço! Eu destruo vidas. — Ele parou de andar de um lado para o outro para olhar para ela, apenas para encontrar olhos calmos, expressão gentil, como se ele estivera lhe ensinando como fazer uma poção chata ao invés de estar despejando sua mente e seu coração para ela. — Você não está me ouvindo! — ele gritou acusadoramente.

— Sim, estou — ela calmamente disse. — Estou ouvindo cada palavra, cada preocupação. Quero que saiba que nunca estive alheia a suas preocupações... seus medos. Eu só não vejo por que eles precisam nos manter separados. Não é como se tudo tivesse sido um mar de rosas para nenhum de nós até agora. Claro que tenho medos e preocupações também – especialmente porque isso envolve o Nathan. Eu nunca me perdoaria se alguma coisa acontecesse com o Nathan, então eu pensei muito sobre isso. Nunca esperei que nosso relacionamento fosse fácil, ou suave, ou feliz para sempre... Eu só não consigo me ver feliz sem você em nossas vidas. Não um feliz de contos de fadas, porque você não é o Príncipe Encantado, e eu também não sou nenhuma princesa indefesa, mas uma vida feliz dentro do possível e do ordinário de pessoas reais, Severo. Sou apenas uma mulher comum apaixonada por um homem incrivelmente teimoso, que pensa que deve estar sempre preparado para me resgatar para ser digno do meu amor. O problema é: não estou trancada indefesa em uma torre. Não preciso ser resgatada por nenhum príncipe. — Um sorriso malicioso cresceu vagarosamente nos lábios adoráveis dela. — Embora você seja um.

Ele bufou a despeito de si mesmo.

Ela deixou o sofá e parou em frente a ele. — Eu honestamente acredito que podemos fazer isso dar certo.

— E arriscaria tudo com base apenas nessa crença. Você é uma tola, Hermione.

— Talvez eu seja, mas não sou a única, sou?

Ela correu uma mão peito acima e atrás do pescoço dele, puxando seu rosto para baixo para encontrar o dela. Ele se curvou ao desejo dela e a beijou com ternura. Ele era um tolo muito maior do que ela poderia sequer imaginar, mas pelo menos a dor que comprimira seu peito a tarde toda se fora.

— Encontraremos o ritmo certo — ela o tranquilizou. — Começaremos devagar e veremos onde isso nos leva.

— E o trouxa? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha incisivamente para ela.

— Ele nunca foi uma ameaça para você. — Antes que ele pudesse argumentar, ela acrescentou: — Eu terminei com ele hoje mais cedo, como lhe disse.

— E o Nathan? — Houve uma pausa em que ambos pensavam sobre o significado deste relacionamento para o filho deles. — Não quero envolvê-lo nisso — exigiu.

Hesitantemente, ela concordou:

— Por enquanto.

Ela o beijou desta vez, um beijo curto demais para as necessidades de Severo. — Devo preparar o jantar agora? Estou faminta.

Assim como estava Severo, então ele a beijou novamente, profundamente, até que ele foi tirado de seu abandono pelo gemido satisfeito dela e interrompeu o beijo. Ele sentiu o calor subindo pelo peito e pela garganta, lhe dizendo que estava corado.

Ela limpou a garganta. — Gosta de massa?

Ele assentiu, ainda envergonhado por sua demonstração de total falta de controle.

— Ótimo — ela disse – mais para ela mesma, ao que pareceu – e o deixou sozinho na sala. — Tem licor e uísque no armário ao lado da estante, se não se importa em se servir — ela falou da cozinha.

Ele fez pouco da oferta dela e a seguiu. Da porta, ele perguntou:

— Você tem vinho?

Ela pulou de surpresa, traindo que estava nervosa. Isso o acalmou um pouco; significava que ele não estava sozinho em águas desconhecidas.

— Eu... — ela falseou. — Tem uma garrafa ali. — Ela apontou para um armário alto atrás dela.

Ele pegou o vinho e duas taças. Ela picava cogumelos, e ele se encostou no batente da porta para assistir, abrindo vagarosamente a garrafa.

— Estou picando ao seu padrão, professor?

— Achei que estivesse cozinhando, não preparando uma poção.

O comentário lhe fez sorrir, o que iluminou o cômodo. Era como nas muitas vezes em que a visitara somente como alma, como se tivesse deixado sua antiga vida para trás para começar de novo. Severo tinha vontade de abraçá-la por trás e enterrar o nariz em seus cabelos macios enquanto ela cozinhava. Ele terminou de abrir o vinho ao invés disso, colocando uma taça para ela ao lado da tábua de corte e se encostando de volta no batente da porta com uma para si.

Os únicos sons eram os da faca batendo na tábua de madeira e o de seu coração batendo alto em seus ouvidos. Ele desejou que houvesse música tocando, como geralmente havia quando ela estava sozinha na cozinha. Ela poderia estar cantarolando e balançando seu corpo cheio de curvas ao seu ritmo. Severo tomou um gole demorado de vinho e tentou se segurar para não agir só com a memória ou ter um ataque de ansiedade.

— Você gosta quente?

— O que disse?

— Gosta de pimenta no molho? — ela mudou a pergunta, mostrando-lhe uma pimenta vermelha.

— Sim. — Ele teria que tomar um banho frio depois desta noite mesmo.

Ela trabalhou nas panelas enquanto ele assistia. O que ela o oferecia... Uma vida nova, uma chance de ser ele mesmo depois de todos os anos que perdera... Não tinha precedentes. Ele tomou outro gole demorado de vinho e pensou no estava por vir, neles jantando como a vira fazendo com o namorado trouxa. Mais vinho...

— Deveria voltar para Hogwarts. — Ele colocou a taça no balcão.

Ela parou o que estivera fazendo para olhar cuidadosamente para ele, os olhos dela impossíveis de se decifrar. Ele estava paralisado por eles, até ela olhar de volta para a panela.

— O que ainda está lhe incomodando?

— Hermione... — Ele a viu mexer furiosamente a panela. Era hipnotizante. Ela parou. Ele levantou o olhar das mãos para o rosto dela. — Eu...

— Fique para jantar. — Ela voltou ao trabalho, ele ficou, observando-a silenciosamente. Ele só se moveu para segui-la até a mesa, juntando-se a ela para a refeição.

— Não é como se não fizéssemos isso todo sábado — ela comentou, arriscando um sorriso para ele.

— Então onde está o Nathan? — ele perguntou. Isso era completamente diferente, e ela sabia disso.

Ela suspirou. — Severo...

— Eu sei o que está tentando fazer.

— Estou tentando jantar com você. É simples assim. Entretanto, você está obviamente pensando que tenho algum plano misterioso em andamento pelas suas costas. — Ela olhou diretamente em seus olhos. — Não tenho. — Ela começou a servi-lo, e depois se serviu. Quando ela deu a primeira garfada, ele a imitou.

Parecia que a refeição se passaria em silêncio absoluto, mas quando ele estava quase acabando, Hermione largou os talheres e suspirou gravemente.

— Desculpa — ela pediu. — Achei que tínhamos chegado num acordo. Não quis lhe apressar. — Ela fechou os olhos depois de um momento. — Seu silêncio está me matando.

Sua língua estava presa. Severo já a estava magoando com sua inabilidade de agir como um homem normal agiria. Ele fez a primeira coisa que sua mente lhe dizia para fazer quando se tratava de confortar: ele cobriu a mão dela com a sua. A tensão se esvaiu dos ombros dela, e foi como uma Poção Calmante para ele.

— Obrigado por me convidar para jantar. A massa estava gostosa.

Ela riu, virando a mão com a palma para cima sob a dele.

— De nada. Obrigado por ficar.

Ele perguntou sobre viver numa vizinhança trouxa. Ela lhe contou sobre os vizinhos e amigos trouxas. Ele perguntou sobre os amigos trouxas de Nathan. Ela lhe contou como Nathan gostara de ir para a escola com o vizinho, seu melhor amigo durante anos. Ele perguntou como ela se tornara uma professora de Química. Ela lhe contou sobre os dias na universidade como aluna de graduação, sobre a escolha de se tornar uma pesquisadora e mais tarde professora.

Todo o tempo brincando com sua mão e seus dedos.

Ele poderia ter ficado ali para sempre, aprendendo sobre a vida dela e cada movimento que sua mão podia fazer.

A conversa continuou. Ele a focou nela, mantendo o fluxo de perguntas. Qualquer coisa que lhe dava interesse, ele se prendia, esperando que ela nunca se cansasse de responder com seu entusiasmo e o carinho de seus dedos.

— O que aconteceu quando descobriram que ela havia roubado suas ideias?

— Eles a cortaram do programa. — Depois de uma pausa, ela acrescentou: — Sinto que estou lhe matando de tédio com todos esses grandes fatos da minha vida. — Antes que ele pudesse contrariá-la, ela largou sua mão. — E olhe a hora!

Ele olhou. Era quase meia-noite. Ela largara sua mão, e agora estava deixando a mesa. Ele também se levantou. Ela levou os pratos para a cozinha. Ele saiu do caminho.

O que ele devia fazer agora? Ir embora? Esperar? Ajudar?

Ela voltou e parou em frente a ele. — Passei uma noite agradável. — Ela tomou as duas mãos dele nas dela. — Obrigada por nos dar uma chance.

Ele beijou os lábios macios dela, e depois os beijou novamente, e novamente, até aqueles lábios adoráveis segurarem os seus assim como as mãos dela seguravam as suas.

Paraíso.

Fora o maior tempo que beijara uma mulher, e poderia ter continuado a noite toda se ela não tivesse se afastado e o empurrado para a lareira.

— É melhor você ir. Está tarde. — Ela chamou pelos aposentos dele em Hogwarts, e o verde iluminou seu rosto. Ele a beijou novamente. Ela o empurrou, sorrindo. — Vá. Vejo você na sexta-feira.

Ele conseguiu roubar um último beijo antes da rede de Flú o levar para longe dela e do som suave do riso dela.

~o0oOo0o~

**_Querida Tia Gina,_**

**_Obrigado pelas balas que me mandou na semana passada. Tenho quase certeza que são da loja dos seus irmãos, acertei? Mande mais sempre que quiser! Andy também adorou._**

**_Estive pensando se você não poderia me ajudar com uma lição de casa de História da Magia. Preciso de um broche com o símbolo que estou lhe enviando com a carta. É igual a uma insígnia de família, se já ouviu falar delas. Faria eu mesmo, mas não aprendi os feitiços ainda. Eu tentei, mas sempre fica faltando alguma coisa no símbolo, ou desaparece depois de alguns minutos... Espero que possa me ajudar._**

**_Diga a Lílian que estou preparando uma resposta para a última carta dela. Deve ficar pronta amanhã._**

**_Com amor,_**  
**_Nathan Granger_**

~o0oOo0o~

A avidez de Hermione se abateu quando entrou no Salão Principal e viu que ambos os lugares ao lado de Severo já estavam tomados. O mais perto que conseguia chegar dele para jantar era três lugares de distância, ao lado esquerdo de Remo.

— Boa noite, Hermione — ele a cumprimentou. — Como foi sua semana?

— Foi ótima, obrigada. Como estão as aulas e a Casa da Grifinória?

Ela caiu em conversa mundana com o amigo de longa data enquanto tentava dar pelo menos uma olhadinha para Severo de tempos em tempos, tentando chamar seu olhar e de alguma forma se comunicar.

— ...os alunos estão... — Remo dizia, mas parou no meio da frase para olhar por sobre os ombros. — Como estão as coisas entre vocês?

— O quê? Desculpa, você dizia...?

— Severo. Notei como ele parece mais bem comportado perto de Nathan ultimamente, e vice-versa, mas como ele tem lhe tratado?

— Ele tem sido educado — Hermione disse, conseguindo manter a sensação dos lábios e mãos de Severo em sua pele para si. — Ainda discutimos, mas acho que não tem jeito de conseguir nada dele sem discutir primeiro, certo?

Remo fez um som com a boca e olhou para ela com olhos que ela achou inquisidores demais para o seu gosto. — E como anda o Harry?

A mudança abrupta de assunto a pegou de surpresa e a deixou ainda mais desconfortável. — Não o vejo faz algum tempo.

— Talvez tenham a oportunidade de colocar a conversa em dia. Ele me substituirá durante a lua cheia que vem.

Hermione tentou manter a atenção em Remo daquele ponto em diante, olhando além dele para Severo somente quando estavam entre um tópico e outro. Seus olhos se encontraram algumas vezes, mas Severo era muito mais discreto que Hermione e era difícil dizer se ele notara sua atenção ou não.

Ela foi direto para as masmorras depois do jantar. Não havia luz vinda debaixo da porta do escritório dele, e não havia nenhuma luz aparecendo nos aposentos deles também. Franzindo a testa, fez o caminho de volta para o Saguão de Entrada, notando então a luz iluminando o chão de pedra em frente à sala de aula de Poções.

Ela bateu à porta.

— Entre — ele convidou, fazendo Hermione sorrir.

Ela empurrou a porta e o encontrou lá dentro, mas não estava sozinho. Três meninos e uma menina, provavelmente alunos do terceiro ano, estavam envolvidos em diferentes tarefas enquanto ele se sentava a sua mesa, todos os olhos agora nela.

— Voltem ao trabalho — ele rosnou baixo, e os alunos obedeceram com comiseração. Ele deixou a mesa para encontrá-la à porta.

— Peço desculpas por interromper — ela disse.

— Precisa de alguma coisa? — ele perguntou educadamente.

— Nada que não possa esperar — ela mentiu. Por dentro, sua necessidade pelo toque e pela companhia dele era cada vez mais urgente, aumentada pelo som de sua voz e a visão dele à distância de seus braços.

— Minha noite está perdida com estes cabeças-ocas — ele lhe disse em voz alta, claramente para ser ouvido pelos alunos. — Se puder esperar até amanhã... — ele acrescentou, seu rosto transmitindo suas desculpas.

— Amanhã. Claro. Tenha uma boa noite, Severo.

Ele assentiu e descontou em um dos meninos ao voltar para a mesa. Hermione saiu antes que pudesse piorar ainda mais as coisas para os pobres alunos em detenção.

Ela esperou acordada em seus aposentos até que percebeu que ele não viria como havia esperado. Ela dormiu e sonhou com ele, inconsciente do que aquilo significava.

Ela ficou novamente incapacitada de se sentar ao lado dele no café da manhã, e antes que pudesse ir para as masmorras para encontrá-lo de verdade, Nathan veio até ela.

— Oi, Mãe. Você está indo para o laboratório do Pai?

— Sim, você vem comigo?

O sorriso dele a respondeu, e ela se resignou a outra manhã sem o toque de Severo. Ajudava o fato do processo de confecção da poção manter sua mente longe de pensamentos sobre ele. Incapaz de ir ao Salão Principal para o almoço, ela mandou Nathan sozinho. Quando ele voltou lhe dizendo que pedira para os elfos domésticos lhes trazerem sanduíches, ela insistiu que ele deveria ir para o Salão Principal para um almoço apropriado.

— Mas eu quero estar aqui para colocar as folhas de Aliquente — ele argumentou.

— Você quer estar aqui para me ver lidar com as raízes de Visgo do Diabo. Já lhe disse que é perigoso demais.

— Mas, Mãe, não estou pedindo para cortá-las, só para vê-la cortando-as — ele choramingou novamente.

Hermione apenas ergueu uma mão, pedindo silêncio com o gesto. Ela contou as últimas vinte voltas com o bastão de vidro, observando a poção alcançar a cor perfeita.

— Está branco leitoso? — Nathan perguntou, aproximando-se do caldeirão para olhar dentro.

Hermione ia continuar de onde havia parado em sua argumentação quando seus olhos viram o homem à porta.

— Quem pediu isso? — Severo perguntou com uma bandeja de sanduíches nas mãos.

— Eu pedi. — Nathan foi até ele e tentou pegar a bandeja.

— Onde pensa que está levando isso? — Severo perguntou erguendo uma sobrancelha e sem largar a bandeja. — Sanduíches não são ingredientes desta poção, ou são?

— Não, não são — Nathan respondeu vexado.

— Leve-os para fora — Severo mandou, mas segurou a badeja novamente quando Nathan tentou pegá-la. — Por que não está comendo no Salão Principal para começo de conversa?

— Estávamos discutindo exatamente isso — Hermione colocou.

— Mãe... — Nathan tentou argumentar.

— É provavelmente tarde demais para isso, agora — Severo disse. — Leve a bandeja para o escritório e, da próxima vez, faça o que sua mãe diz.

— Sim, senhor. — Nathan deixou o laboratório.

— Obrigada. — Hermione estava finalmente sozinha com Severo.

Ele inclinou a cabeça para reconhecer sua gratidão e manteve os olhos nela. O modo como ele a olhava, as possibilidades implicadas naquele olhar, lhe dava arrepios. Ela lutou para desviar o olhar de volta para o caldeirão. Ela não podia se dar ao luxo de se distrair neste estágio do preparo – a poção precisava ser mexida... Agora. Ela colocou as mãos para trabalhar na tarefa.

— Mexa a cada cinco minutos, alterne, comece na direção horária, sete vezes, vinte voltas. — Ele parecia estar lendo de suas anotações. Ela mexeu a última volta no sentido anti-horário e tirou o bastão cuidadosamente da poção. — Eu assumo daqui. Vá comer com o Nathan. Quantos ciclos faltam?

— Cinco, mas o almoço pode esperar. Obrigada assim mesmo.

Ele invadiu seu espaço, prendendo-a onde estava com seus olhos poderosos. Ele deslizou o bastão de sua mão como se fosse um carinho.

— Acredito que os sanduíches estão no escritório — ele sussurrou ao seu ouvido. Ele deu um passo para trás, fazendo-a balançar um pouco com o deslocamento.

Ela abriu os olhos, fechados pelo poder de sua voz passando por ela. O sorriso malicioso no rosto dele lhe disse que ele sabia exatamente o que acabara de fazer. Isso a assustou.

— Acho que vou esperar até a poção passar deste estágio. — Ela esticou a mão, pedindo o bastão de volta.

Ele perdeu o sorriso, como era a intenção. — Vá comer alguma coisa e deixe-me cuidar do caldeirão.

Ela não tinha tempo para discutir, então, relutantemente, ela lhe deu acesso à poção. Em poucos segundos, ele começou o terceiro ciclo de movimentos. Ela só reparou que estivera contando-os quando ele disse: — Eu sei mexer uma poção. Também sei como contar até vinte. — Ele parou precisamente em vinte e cuidadosamente ergueu o utensílio para fora da poção. — Garanto que também sei como esperar por exatamente cinco minutos antes de continuar a tarefa.

— A cor está...

— Eu sei. Vá almoçar, Hermione. Não vou arruinar sua poção.

Claro que não arruinaria. Hermione deixou o laboratório, desbaratada, e encontrou Nathan comendo quietinho no escritório.

— O Pai está tomando conta da poção?

— Sim. — Ela ocupou uma cadeira, pegando um sanduíche e pensando sobre o que acabara de se passar entre Severo e ela. Ele a manipulara, jogara com seus sentidos, e ela respondera. Ele estivera...

Hermione suspirou.

Ele estivera apenas tentando ser útil, e ela o ofendera com sua natureza superzelosa de cuidar de seu trabalho. Ninguém saberia como tomar conta de uma poção melhor que Severo, e ela inconscientemente o ofendera ao duvidar disso.

— Você acha que ele se importaria se eu voltasse para o laboratório?

— Claro que não, querido. Já comeu?

— Já. Quer que espere por você?

— Não, pode ir. Não o interrompa se ele estiver contando voltas — ela o aconselhou.

Minutos depois, quando entrou no laboratório novamente, ela encontrou Severo no meio do último ciclo de movimentos e Nathan o observando com atenção. Ela se aproximou deles quando ele ergueu o bastão da poção. Antes que ela pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, ele ofereceu o utensílio e disse:

— É todo seu.

Ele deixou o laboratório em passos longos e ligeiros e a deixou pensando em como o compensaria por sua falta de tato.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo estava distante durante o jantar, reagindo pouco até mesmo à conversa do Nathan. Ao final, Hermione se sentia tão mal com o que havia acontecido mais cedo que fez Nathan esperar lá fora quando diziam boas noites.

— Sinto muito pelo que fiz no laboratório.

— Está ficando tarde — ele a lembrou.

— Não quero ir sem ter certeza que você entende que fui tomada de surpresa. O modo como me distraiu com sua presença foi apavorante. Sinto muito se reagi mal. Não sei o que deu em mim. Eu…

— Nathan está esperando.

— Eu não quero ir — ela confessou sem querer ir embora antes de ter certeza que ele aceitara suas desculpas.

A expressão indefinida dele segurava os nervos de Hermione como fios de uma marionete.

— Caminharei com vocês — ele disse e segurou a porta aberta para que ela o precedesse no corredor das masmorras.

— Pai?

— Os acompanharei esta noite — Severo disse simplesmente.

Eles viram Nathan atravessar pelo retrato da Mulher Gorda, e Hermione imediatamente pegou a mão dele.

— Severo?

— Aqui não — ele resmungou, olhando em volta.

— Meus aposentos, então — ela ofereceu.

Ele começou a andar, levando Hermione pela mão, fazendo-a relaxar mais a cada minuto. À porta dela, ele a esperou dar-lhes passagem, e uma vez lá dentro, Hermione não conseguiu mais segurar sua ansiedade.

— Não tive a oportunidade de lhe agradecer por me ajudar no laboratório.

A mão dele esquentou um lado de seu rosto. — Chega disso. — Os lábios dele encontraram os seus, e Hermione quase caiu de alívio. Ela se segurou no pescoço dele, pressionando seu corpo no dele.

— Obrigada. — Ela tirou os cabelos dele do rosto, acariciando-o com as mãos e os olhos. — Faça o que fez comigo no laboratório — ela pediu. — Faça-me perder a razão. — Suas mãos desceram para o pescoço e o peito, contornando os braços por dentro da casaca e chegando até as costas dele.

— Você me dá crédito demais — ele resmungou em seu ouvido, sua voz entrando em seu cérebro e o derretendo.

Ela lhe deu um sorriso bobo antes de beijá-lo novamente.

— Você quase me fez mandar a poção para o inferno para poder ficar bem assim, abraçando e beijando você o dia todo.

— Menos conversa. — Ele cobriu sua boca com a dele para demonstrar como. Ela se perdeu nele, sentindo mãos e usando-as para tocar lugares inexplorados, até que o silêncio trabalhoso se tornava um ofegante delírio.

Talvez fosse hora de recomeçar a conversa.

— Severo — ela tentou, tocando seu nariz no pescoço dele, mantendo sua boca fora de alcance. Ele tirou seus cabelos do rosto, deixando um arrepio no caminho onde o dedão passara. — Estou com cede. — Saindo do abraço dele, ela ofereceu: — Aceita um copo d'água?

— Talvez eu deva ir.

— Não! — Hermione reagiu. — Quero dizer, fique. — Ela procurou a mão dele e o puxou para o sofá. — Fique e me conte como foi sua semana. O que você fez desde a última vez que nos vimos na quarta-feira?

Ele a observou enquanto ela enchia dois copos com água. — Você quer ficar de bate-papo? Não podemos fingir que acabamos de nos conhecer.

— Por que não?

— Porque minhas memórias de você não desaparecerão espontaneamente da minha cabeça. Bom, tecnicamente eu poderia apagá-las, mas você me entendeu. Já nos conhecemos por mais que alguns dias.

— As circunstâncias são diferentes. Nós estamos diferentes.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha para discordar. Ela lhe ofereceu um copo d'água, que ele aceitou.

— Está tentando me dizer que não mudou nada nos últimos dez anos? — Ela se sentou ao lado dele para esperar a resposta.

— Você acredita sinceramente que não sou o homem que conheceu quando chegou a Hogwarts? — Pela expressão no rosto dele, Hermione podia dizer que ele estava totalmente sério sobre a pergunta.

— Não sou a menina que conheceu há vinte anos bem como tenho certeza que não é mais o homem que conheci quando era aquela menina.

— Meninos e menina geralmente mudam. Homens e mulheres, entretanto... Existe certo ponto na vida em que os feitos não podem ser desfeitos, e a vida seguirá como uma série de consequências. A minha foi sempre um trem desgovernado, matando e ferindo tudo que já tentou mudar seu curso.

Ela pensou sobre as palavras dele. — Você pode estar certo, mas...

— Não há nenhum mas.

— Mas — ela continuou —, sempre nos são oferecidos novos caminhos para escolhermos, e mesmo que eles não pareçam lá muito diferentes uns dos outros, ainda assim temos a escolha de mudar. Você fez isso. Eu fiz isso. Nós mudamos.

— Mesmo que eu concorde que somos pessoas diferentes, nossos passados sempre serão a base para quem somos agora. Se não tivesse sido soldado de Potter, você não teria se tornado a mulher que é hoje.

— E quem seria ela?

— Completamente maluca, inteiramente confiante demais, superzelosa com os outros, mas não consigo mesma, uma perfeccionista.

Ela sorria para ele. — Que lisonjeiro.

Ele fez uma mesura jocosa.

— E quem é você? — ela perguntou sem pensar, e só depois percebeu o quanto estava lhe pedindo.

Ele desviou o olhar.

Antes que o silêncio os congelasse, Hermione chegou mais perto e tomou as mãos dele nas suas. — Posso?

Ele não lhe deu permissão, mas também não a proibiu.

— Não posso dizer que lhe conheço tão bem quando desejo. — Ela sorriu, tentando transmitir calor a ele e a suas mãos frias. — Você está diferente do homem que conheci durante a guerra. Antes que me interrompa, quero que saiba que você ainda é tão fechado, injusto, deliberadamente cruel e brilhante como sempre, mas naquela época, você parecia de certa forma... incompleto. Eu não sei o que estava faltando, mas depois desses últimos meses malucos, eu não acho que esteja mais faltando. Talvez seja porque passamos mais tempo juntos, ou tenha sido apenas uma impressão que me deixou quando estava sob o estresse tão severo da guerra, não tenho certeza. De qualquer forma, gosto mais desta versão de você.

— Minha vez. Sou fechado, injusto, deliberadamente cruel e brilhante.

Ela riu. — E o que mais?

Ele inverteu o aperto que ela tinha de suas mãos e olhou intensamente para elas. — O Nathan me mudou — ele admitiu.

A menção ao filho deles de maneira tão importante fez seu coração expandir. — Ele também me completa. — Ela libertou uma mão para limpar a visão dos olhos dele ao colocar-lhe os cabelos atrás da orelha. — Você e o Nathan me completam. — Ela o beijou com ternura e se aconchegou a ele. Ele a aceitou num meio abraço, puxando para ele.

Ela acabou cochilando ali, tomando o calor do corpo dele como coberta e as batidas do coração dele como a canção de ninar perfeita.

— Hermione.

— Hm.

— Acorda.

Ela tentou obedecer à voz, esfregando o rosto no peito dele. Era tão bom. — Não — ela lhe disse. Se ela acordasse agora, o sonho que era ele desapareceria, e ela sentiria tanto a falta dele.

— Hermione.

Ela abriu as pesadas pálpebras e sorriu sonolenta quando ele não desapareceu. — Estou acordada.

Ele empurrou os cabelos dela para o lado e depositou beijos breves em sua boca e testa. — Vá para cama. — Ele a ajudou a se levantar. — Vejo você pela manhã.

Ela foi com ele até a porta e segurou pela mão antes que ele pudesse ir.

— Já sinto sua falta.

Ele a beijou e saiu, desaparecendo na escuridão do corredor.

~o0oOo0o~

Houve a comoção de sempre no Salão Principal quando Harry Potter entrou com a Diretora McGonagall. Nathan sorriu e acenou para seu padrinho, que acenou de volta a caminho da Mesa Principal.

— Adoro quando Harry Potter substitui para o Prof. Lupin — Kevin comentou.

— Eu também — Nathan concordou. Ele não conseguia tirar o sorriso do rosto. Em sua carta, Tia Gina lhe dissera que seu padrinho traria sua insígnia da família Prince. Finalmente chegara!

Depois das aulas da manhã, Nathan passou pela sala de aulas de Defesa Contra as Artes das Trevas, onde encontrou seu padrinho consertando alguns bonecos de duelo. Ele bateu na porta aberta. Harry ergueu os olhos.

— Nathan. — Seu padrinho sorriu, chamando-o com a mão. — Entre. Já estou quase terminando aqui. — Ele consertou outro boneco. — Onde estão seus amigos?

— Eu disse a eles que faria uma parada antes de ir almoçar e acho que eles pensaram que eu quis dizer na biblioteca.

Harry riu. — Um verdadeiro Granger.

Nathan sorriu ao que tomou como elogio.

— Vou apenas trancar o escritório e podemos encontrá-los lá embaixo.

— A Tia Gina mandou alguma coisa para mim? — Nathan estava ansioso demais para esperar.

— Sim, de fato, ela mandou. Tinha quase esquecido. Está no escritório. Já volto. — Harry voltou com uma caixinha. — Aqui está.

Nathan abriu no mesmo momento e ficou maravilhado pela beleza do trabalho. — Tia Gina é boa mesmo em Transfiguração — comentou.

— O que é? — Harry se aproximou para olhar. — Um broche? — Ele olhou intrigado para Nathan. — Você não é novo demais para ir atrás de meninas?

— Meninas? — Agora era Nathan quem estava intrigado. — Ah! Não, isso não é para uma menina! É... — Nathan quase contou ao padrinho o que a insígnia realmente era. — É para uma tarefa de História da Magia.

— Ah, entendi. E o que significa?

— É uma tradição bruxa bem antiga. Li um livro que datava sua existência até a época de Merlin.

— Merlin? Sério? — Harry colocou um braço em torno dele e puxou Nathan para fora da sala de aula com ele. — Tudo muito fascinante, tenho certeza, mas é melhor irmos andando se quisermos chegar ao almoço antes da comida acabar.

Nathan sorriu satisfeito. Sua insígnia da família Prince era perfeita, e ele a tinha bem em tempo de usá-la para o chá com seu pai esta tarde.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan entrou no escritório do mestre de Poções com as vestes grifinórias adornadas com um broche tradicionalmente sonserino.

— Olá, Pai.

— Boa tarde, Nathan. Estou terminando de corrigir essas redações, mas iremos para os meus aposentos em breve. Sente-se.

— Sobre o que são as redações?

— Salada, ao que parece. Nunca deixará de me maravilhar quão estupidamente criativos alguns cabeças-ocas podem ser quando instruídos a pesquisar Repolho Chinês Glutão — seu pai respondeu. — O que por Merlin é um bok choy?

— É um prato chinês, com repolho.

Snape ergueu os olhos da redação para olhar para Nathan, surpreso.

— Eu gosto de comida chinesa. — Ele deu de ombros, sorrindo.

De repente, os olhos de seu pai foram de inquisitivos para amedrontados, como se tivesse visto um fantasma. — O que é isso nas suas vestes? — perguntou ao Nathan com urgência, soltando a pena e se levantando.

— É uma insígnia da família Prince. — Nathan sorriu, feliz que seu plano de surpreender o pai estivesse funcionando tão bem. — É igual à sua. Gostou?

— Tire.

— O quê?

— Tire!

Nathan encarou o pai com incredulidade. — Por quê? Eu tenho todos os...

— Agora, Nathan!

Ele obedeceu, tirando o broche sem saber por que algo que tinha preparado como uma surpresa agradável poderia ter incitado uma reação totalmente oposta em seu pai.

— Dê para mim.

Nathan deu com a mão um pouco trêmula.

— Onde encontrou isso? Quem lhe deu?

— Eu... Foi...

— Quem? — veio a voz brava do pai, só que agora mais alta.

— Tio Harry trouxe...

O homem saiu porta afora antes que Nathan pudesse sequer começar a explicar. Ele foi atrás do homem, tentando acompanhá-lo enquanto subiam as escadarias principais.

— Pai! — chamou, tentando fazê-lo parar. — Pai!

Quando chegaram ao andar certo, Nathan disparou, correndo à frente do pai.

— Nathan! Volte para o escritório!

Nathan ignorou a ordem e continuou correndo. — Tio Harry! Tio Harry! — chamou, tentando avisar o padrinho da ira de seu pai. — Tio Harry!

Harry finalmente apareceu no corredor. — Nathan?

— Corra, Tio Harry! Para dentro! — Nathan empurrou o padrinho de volta para dentro do escritório e teve que fazer uma pausa para respirar. — Use Flú! — Respirou fundo novamente. — Ele está vindo atrás de você.

— Quem? O que está acontecendo?

— Meu pai! Corra!

— Nathan, acho que disse para voltar para o meu escritório.

— Ah, não! Tarde demais! — Nathan lamentou.

— O que significa isso, Snape?

— Pai, o Tio Harry só trouxe a insígnia dos Prince para mim. Ele não...

— Fique fora disso, Nathan — seu pai dispensou. Dirigindo-se a Harry, ele acusou: — Está tentando corromper meu filho, colocá-lo contra mim?

— Não tenho a menor ideia sobre o que está falando, mas não gosto do seu tom, Snape, nem do jeito que está falando com meu afilhado.

— Pai, por favor. Ele não tem nada...

— Que você não consiga esquecer o fiasco do Príncipe Mestiço é uma coisa, mas usar meu filho para conseguir sua vingançazinha é um tanto inesperado até mesmo para você, Potter. — A varinha de Snape foi para a mão.

A do Harry também.

Os olhos de Nathan se arregalaram. Aconteceu tudo tão depressa, ao mesmo tempo.

Seu padrinho gritou:

— Largue a varinha, Snape!

Seu pai agitou a varinha.

— _Incêndio_.

O broche trazendo a insígnia dos Prince caiu no chão de pedra como um pedaço de madeira ardendo em chamas furiosas.

Nathan ofegou, assistindo com olhos arregalados à destruição do que trabalhara semanas para preparar, com a ajuda da Tia Gina, como surpresa para o pai.

— Não mexa com o meu filho, Potter — a voz rosnada de seu pai avisou —, ou da próxima vez será você queimando. Vamos, Nathan.

Harry se colocou na frente de Nathan, protetoramente. — Ele não vai a lugar algum com você, Snape. O que era aquilo? O que você queimou?

— A insígnia da família Prince. — Nathan encontrou a voz, seus olhos fixos onde o broche queimara até as cinzas.

Silêncio, bruto e pesado, caiu sobre eles, os dois homens suspensos pelas palavras baixinhas de Nathan.

— Não entendo... — Ele ergueu o olhar para o pai com uma lágrima cortando seu rosto. — Você o destruiu, mas eu...

— Você não é um Prince — seu pai lhe disse com veemência. — Potter usou você para me atingir, e ele vai pagar por isso. Você nunca será uma deles; você nunca será um Prince.

Com a mente voando, Nathan deu pouca atenção para as explicações do pai. — Pedi à Tia Gina para fazê-lo para mim. Era para ser uma surpresa para você, uma surpresa boa. — Nathan ainda não sabia onde seu plano havia falhado. Ele olhou para onde a insígnia queimara. — Tenho certeza que era igual a que usou na Mansão Malfoy. Era a insígnia dos Prince, tenho certeza.

— Você o levou na Mansão Malfoy? — Harry perguntou ao Snape e foi ignorado.

Nathan olhou de volta para o pai. — Você é um Prince, não posso ter me enganado sobre isso.

— O que está tentando me dizer? Que _você_mandou fazer a insígnia? Que isso foi ideia sua, e não do Potter? — Seu pai começou a andar em sua direção.

— Fique onde está, Snape! — Harry avisou.

Snape desarmou Harry sem precisar de varinha. — Cale a boca, Potter. — Parando em frente ao Nathan, ele perguntou: — Por que fez isso?

— Eu... — Outra lágrima derramou de seus olhos, mas seu pai a limpou antes que caísse por seu rosto já molhado. — Eu só queria fazer parte da sua família — Nathan confessou, percebendo o que tinha sido sua razão real por trás de querer usar a insígnia.

Seu pai balançou a cabeça. — Eles não lhe merecem. Você não é como eles, e se estiver ao meu alcance mantê-lo assim, o manterei.

Nathan não conseguiu evitar que a mágoa se mostrasse em seu rosto.

— Não, não. Isso não significa que você não seja meu filho, minha única família. Você é um Granger, e pode ser um Snape, se quiser, mas não é de jeito nenhum como os desprezíveis Prince.

Nathan balançou a cabeça, ainda sem acreditar que isso tudo possa ter dado tão errado. Ele fizera sua pesquisa; ele sequer pensara que seu pai poderia reagir tão mal a uma insígnia que ele usava, supostamente com orgulho. Nathan mordeu o lábio inferior para segurar um soluço.

— Seja útil, Potter. Arranje um pouco de chá. O menino precisa de chá.

Ele estava sendo guiado para uma poltrona por mãos fortes, e isso o irritou. — Não preciso de chá nenhum. — Nathan chacoalhou as mãos para longe de si. — Pare de me tratar como se fosse um bebê.

— Filho, eu não quis lhe assustar...

— Não estou assustado — ele retrucou.

— Claro que não — o homem concordou, a voz mais baixa. — Você está bravo.

Nathan não podia negar aquilo com a mesma veemência, então escolheu deixar o comentário passar sem resposta.

— Não posso deixar que use uma insígnia de assassinos e odiadores de trouxas. Acredite em mim quando digo que não há nenhuma glória no nome Prince, Nathan. Você não é como eles, e não quero nem que pense nisso novamente. Entendeu?

— Eles inventaram o sapo de chocolate. Eles são preparadores de poção famosos. Por que...

— Não vale a pena.

Nathan não estava convencido. — Se é tão ruim ser um Prince, por que usa a insígnia deles?

— Eu... — Seu pai hesitou, olhando para Harry. — Vamos voltar paras as masmorras para terminar esta conversa lá. — O homem o puxou pelo braço; Nathan se desvencilhou novamente.

— Quero saber, Pai.

Snape fechou os olhos. — Eu, ao contrário de você, filho, sou um deles.

— Isso não faz nenhum sentido! — Nathan argumentou, e dor voltou para seu rosto.

— Não sou um bom homem. — Ele teve intenção de pegar o braço de Nathan novamente, mas voltou a mão para o lado do corpo. — Venha comigo, por favor.

— Por que acha que não é um bom homem?

— Nathan, por favor.

— Está sempre cuidando de mim, mesmo antes de sabermos que era meu pai, mesmo quando faço algo de errado. A mãe me contou sobre como sempre a protegeu e o Tio Harry. — Percebendo onde estavam e quem estava com eles, Nathan dirigiu a pergunta ao padrinho. — Não é verdade, Tio Harry? O meu pai não protegeu todos vocês?

— Sim, protegeu — Harry respondeu olhando estranhamente para Snape.

Seu pai suspirou. — Não sei o que ouviu sobre mim todos esses anos, mas a verdade... não é agradável.

— Que verdade? Você odeia trouxas?

— Não tenho nada contra trouxas.

— Você é um assassino?

O homem apertou o nariz entre os olhos enquanto tentava formular uma resposta quando o mais improvável aconteceu...

— Não, ele não é — Harry Potter respondeu. — Ele é um dos heróis, como sua mãe e eu.

— Fique fora disso, Potter.

— Ele é um herói rabugento e cruel, mas um herói mesmo assim.

— Então ele não deveria usar a insígnia dos Prince se ela é para assassinos — Nathan concluiu com seu padrinho.

— Por Merlin! Eu sou seu pai, não ele. Ele não opina em nada disso!

— Se continuar usando a insígnia dos Prince, terei que usar uma também — Nathan explicou.

— Eu lhe proíbo!

— É como as coisas funcionam. A tradição dita que posso apenas usar a insígnia dos meus ancestrais. Você não me dá escolha senão usar a insígnia dos Prince.

— Não teste minha paciência neste assunto, Nathan. Sua impertinência não será toleradas nesta situação.

— Acredito que temos um impasse — Harry interrompeu quando Nathan tinha sua resposta pronta para entregar.

— Potter...

— Pensaremos melhor durante o chá — Harry continuou dizendo. — Vou pedir uma bandeja. Quer uns biscoitos, Nathan?

— Sim, obrigado.

— Então é perfeitamente legal quando _ele_oferece chá — seu pai resmungou, seguindo-os até as poltronas.

O chá foi servido, biscoitos comidos, e o silêncio era ensurdecedor.

— Ainda temos um impasse para resolver. O que sugere que façamos sobre o assunto, Nathan? — Harry inquiriu.

Nathan olhou para o pai, que olhava Harry com raiva aparente.

— Sugiro que meu pai pare de usar a insígnia dos Prince. — Então, diretamente para ele, Nathan acrescentou: — Você não é um assassino, pai, e também não odeia trouxas. Você é um herói.

— Severo?

— Potter! — seu pai descarregou. Quando Nathan achou que aquelas seriam as únicas palavras de seu pai, que ele nunca concordaria, ele soltou um irritado: — Está bem.

Nathan sorriu. — Obrigado.

* * *

**A/N:**Severo está tentando, está mesmo. É só que é tão difícil para ele. Coitadinho... Ao menos Hermione e Nathan o conhecem um pouco melhor e podem enxergar além das inseguranças dele. :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** O final do primeiro ano de Nathan, e o começo da vida familiar de Severo.


	35. Capítulo 35: Inseguranças

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N.A.:** Capítulo Trinta e Cinco! Nossa pequena família luta contra as inseguranças uns dos outros.

* * *

**Capítulo 35: Inseguranças**

O plano de Severo de contatar Hermione naquela quarta-feira fora por água abaixo depois de todo o mal-entendido com Nathan. O tempo que ele pensara que passaria com ela, Severo teve que passar com Nathan, ou sua consciência não o daria descanso.

Ele levara o menino de volta às masmorras depois do chá desconfortável com Potter, e compartilharam o jantar. Disso tudo, Nathan lhe extraíra outra promessa. Severo estava definitivamente ficando mole com seu filho, e ele culpava sua consciência pesada.

Pior que uma noite longe de Hermione e duas promessas extraídas fora a intromissão abelhuda de Potter.

Quando Severo chegara com Nathan na Torre da Grifinória, Potter saíra aparentemente do nada para interferir – novamente.

— Não o vi no jantar — comentara.

— Jantei nos aposentos do meu pai. Tínhamos que discutir a nova insígnia da família. — Nathan sorriu para Potter e depois olhou para Severo com tanta alegria que quase compensou as promessas e a presença de Potter.

— Uma nova insígnia Prince?

— Não, não. Nós não usaremos mais aquela insígnia. Certo, Pai? — Nathan respondera a Potter, procurando o apoio de Severo.

Severo lhe dera seu apoio, assentindo com a cabeça e reafirmando sua primeira promessa.

— Papai e eu desenvolveremos uma insígnia de família completamente nova — Nathan prosseguira. — Uma para a _nossa_ família, começando conosco.

Seu menino soara tão orgulhoso que Severo estava maravilhado, ainda agora, só de lembrar.

— Uma insígnia Snape? — Potter questionara.

— Não. — A irritação com a lerdeza do cérebro de Potter no tom de voz do Nathan fizera Severo sorrir com malícia. — Faremos uma insígnia Granger-Snape, é claro — Nathan dissera ao irritante Potter, compartilhando a segunda promessa de Severo.

— Ah — Potter respondera. — É claro.

Foi então que a expressão de Potter mudara; ainda deixava Severo desconfortável cada vez que precisavam estar no mesmo recinto desde então. Os olhos verdes do homem pararam nele como se vissem Severo pela primeira vez na vida. Por mais irritante que Potter sempre fora, não era nada comparado a como ele estivera agindo depois daquele encontro – educado, respeitoso, e tinha os olhares... inquisitivos, contemplativos. Severo estava receoso. O que ele poderia estar planejando?

Não haveria tempo para descobrir antes que Hermione chegasse. Severo teria que ficar de olho em Potter para ter certeza que ele não colocaria o nariz nos assuntos de Severo novamente, desta vez no que dizia respeito à Hermione.

Nesse espírito, ele tomou o lugar ao lado de Potter no jantar. Hermione chegou logo depois e tomou o lugar ao outro lado de Severo, sorrindo com doçura para ele.

— Olá.

Ele teria gostado de cumprimentá-la direito, mas… — Boa noite, Hermione — teria que ser suficiente.

Ela sorriu abertamente para ele mesmo assim.

— Olá, Hermione.

O sorriso dela diminuiu de acordo antes dela responder o cumprimento de Potter.

— Harry.

As coisas ainda estavam frias entre os dois amigos. _Bom_ — Severo aprovou. Facilitaria seu trabalho.

— O que o manteve tão ocupado esta semana? — ela perguntou a Severo, obviamente se referindo a sua ausência completa durante os últimos dias.

— Eu... A presença de Potter no castelo tem um efeito negativo nos alunos, e tem sempre mais trabalho durante as visitas dele.

Ela afagou sua mão, na mesa, onde todos podiam ver.

— Tenho certeza que conseguirá relaxar durante o fim de semana. — O sorriso dela era delator, mas não mais que a mão, ainda parada sobre a sua.

Ah, o toque carinhoso dela merecia beijos e toques em retribuição – a pele macia, o rosto delicado, os lábios encantadores...

— Já que ficarei até amanhã — Potter se intrometeu —, acha que podemos conversar sobre os avanços na sua pesquisa antes de eu ir?

Ela soltou sua mão. Severo realmente odiava Potter.

— Não vejo porque não — ela concordou, pragmática.

Severo pensou se a reticência dela em falar com Potter ainda era um efeito colateral da língua solta do mesmo e consequente vazamento de informação sobre a ligação de Severo com Nathan.

— Encontre-me no escritório de Severo amanhã depois do café-da-manhã, e então lhe farei um relatório.

Depois do jantar, quando os alunos estavam todos trancados em suas salas comunais e dormitórios – ou em esconderijos conhecidos que ele evitaria esta noite – Severo foi para os aposentos de Hermione e bateu à porta uma vez.

O sorriso dela ao vê-lo sempre fazia seu coração acelerar. — Achei que teria que lhe caçar pelas masmorras. Por que demorou tanto?

Antes que pudesse justificar sua ausência e o avançado da hora, ela o puxou para um beijo.

Ele decidiu que nunca se cansaria dos lábios dela.

Nunca.

Da próxima vez que teve consciência de si, ele tinha atravessado a sala, Hermione estava pressionada ao seu peito com os olhos semicerrados, lábios molhados, e as costas contra a parede.

— Nós não deveríamos ficar tanto tempo um sem o outro — ela comentou, envolvendo seu rosto com ambas as mãos e sorrindo. — Senti tantas saudades. — Ela o beijou novamente, não com a urgência de antes, mas suavemente, com reverência.

— Tinha planos de lhe ver na quarta-feira — ele disse a ela, deleitando-se com a sensação de cachos sedosos se prendendo à pele grossa de seus dedos calejados.

— O que o fez mudar seus planos?

Ele observava um cacho encolher para longe de seu dedo ao se afastar.

— Nathan teve uma ideia infortuna que me manteve ocupado.

— Nathan? Pensei que tinha dito que Harry o impedira.

— Potter estava envolvido.

Ela o pegou pela mão e o dirigiu ao sofá, um movimento que ele poderia se acostumar facilmente.

— Conte o que aconteceu.

— Nathan apareceu para nosso encontro usando uma insígnia de família.

— Uma insígnia de família? Isso não é um objeto tradicional antigo de sangue-puros?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— Também me pegou de surpresa.

— O que Harry teve a ver com isso?

— A Sra. Potter fez a insígnia para o Nathan.

— Gina? Certo, estou perdida. Comece do começo.

Entretanto, por onde começar? Ele deveria lhe contar primeiro sobre os gritos, o iminente lançamento de azarações, ou as lágrimas do filho deles? Suspirou.

— Nathan achou que eu gostaria de vê-lo usando a insígnia da família Prince, mas aquilo era a última coisa que eu queria ver nele.

Ele queria que ela dissesse algo para confirmar que sabia de todas suas razões implícitas, mas ela permaneceu calada.

— Eu perguntei, e ele me disse que havia sido trazida para ele por Potter — continuou.

— E você não esperou para ouvir o resto, esperou?

Ela não o desapontara, mas o fato dele estar esperando que ela chegasse a essa conclusão não deixava a declaração dela menos desconcertante. Ele deixou o sofá e parou em frente à janela.

— Tinha certeza que Potter estava tentando colocar meu filho contra mim. Perdi o controle — confessou.

— Você confrontou Harry.

Foi sua vez de ficar calado.

— Pelo arranjo dos lugares no jantar, posso presumir que está tudo resolvido agora?

Embora nada pudesse convencê-lo de que Potter não estava planejando alguma coisa, ele concordou.

— Nathan pedira a Sra. Potter que fizesse a insígnia, não o Potter.

Ele a ouvira se aproximar por trás. Podia ver o reflexo dela na janela, e isso o ajudou a aceitar a mão que ela colocara em seu ombro sem se esquivar.

— Envolveu azarações? — ela perguntou.

Ele olhou intensamente para o rosto refletido, mas não conseguiu encontrar nenhum sinal visível de reprovação ali, apenas preocupação. Ele se virou, e a mão dela escorregou para tomar a sua.

— Não, mas só porque Nathan interferiu — contou a ela.

O medo agora transparecia pelos olhos levemente arregalados. Entretanto, a mão dela continuava segurando a sua.

— Não envolveu azarações — ele disse, tentando tranquiliza-la. — Falei com Nathan, e o assunto foi esclarecido. O precioso Potter está são e salvo.

— Não é com Harry que estou preocupada. — Ele soubera disso mesmo antes dela dizer, então a surpresa veio com o que ela disse depois. — É com você que estou preocupada. — Ela o puxou de volta ao sofá, e ele só pôde se deixar levar. Acariciando seu rosto, ela continuou: — Por que ver a insígnia da família Prince com o Nathan lhe incomodou a ponto de fazê-lo acreditar que estava sendo atacado?

— Isso não tem importância. — Se as mãos dela segurando as suas não fossem tão confortadoras, ele teria fugido do sofá mais uma vez. — A insígnia foi destruída, e eu compensarei Nathan trabalhando com ele em uma nova.

Ela chegou mais perto e achou uma maneira de se colocar em seus braços. — Sei que falar sobre o passado pode ser doloroso, mas me deixaria feliz poder ajudá-lo com isso. Talvez com o tempo nós possamos chegar lá. — Ela ergueu o olhar, e ele podia sentir o calor do sorriso dela.

Ele a segurou mais firme e perto de si. Não estava preparado para falar sobre seu passado com ela, sobre uma vida que esperava deixar bem para trás nas memórias. _Ela_ não estava preparada para ouvi-las – pelo menos não se quisesse que ela permanecesse onde precisava dela, bem ali, em seus braços.

Ele estava perdido em pensamentos e não notou o silêncio se alongando e o tempo passando.

— Só não vá muito longe, onde eu não possa alcançá-lo.

As palavras calmas fizeram sua mente errante fugir da escuridão do passado. Fechou e abriu os olhos para ela e aceitou o beijo afetuoso, relaxando nos braços dela e escolhendo-a como o único lugar que queria se perder esta noite.

Como sobrevivera tanto tempo sem isso?

~o0oOo0o~

— Hermione?

— Aqui! — ela gritou, entrando no escritório pelo laboratório. — Sente-se. Só estou terminando de tampar algumas amostras para você.

Da alcova, escondida há anos por prateleiras, Severo podia ver Potter ocupar uma das cadeiras em frente à sua mesa, enquanto Hermione desaparecia de vista novamente. Eles esperaram pelo retorno dela.

— Aqui. — Ela colocou alguns poucos frascos na mesa e ocupou a cadeira de Severo. — Tive algum sucesso com a base modificada, mas ainda não há nada conclusivo. Preciso fazer mais testes antes de conseguir lhe dizer se estamos prontos para o próximo passo.

— Isso é brilhante — Potter disse a ela, pegando um frasco na mão e brincando com ele.

Severo soube então que estivera certo de vir aqui esta manhã e observar Potter. Era óbvio que o moleque tinha segundas intenções para esta reunião.

— Hermione — Potter começou, colocando o frasco de volta com os outros. — Eu... Eu não convoquei esta reunião para discutir a pesquisa. Queria falar com você sobre o Snape, mas não queria que ele soubesse.

— Harry... — Severo podia notar a irritação dela.

— Não, espere. Não seja precipitada. Eu o vi com Nathan e não acredito mais que você tomou uma decisão ruim.

Aquilo adiou as palavras de Hermione e fez Severo franzir a testa em pensamento.

— O Nathan gosta dele.

— Eu sei, Harry.

— Ele realmente olha com respeito para o Snape, e o Snape... Ele realmente gosta do Nathan — Potter disse perplexo. — Eu... Eu estava errado, desculpa.

— Embora soubesse que estava sendo injusto, eu nunca fiquei brava com você porque duvidou dele. Eu sabia que não aceitaria bem a situação logo de cara, então isso não me surpreendeu. O que me surpreendeu foi sua falta de confiança em mim. Você deveria ter confiado em mim ou ao menos ter reconhecido minha autoridade no assunto. Aquilo realmente me ofendeu e me deixou brava.

— Eu sei disso agora. Sinto muito mesmo, Hermione.

Caíram em um silêncio desconfortável, e Severo teria deixado seu esconderijo para estapear Harry, se tivesse certeza que Hermione o deixaria escapar ileso.

— Nunca vi Snape ouvir a ninguém como ele faz com o Nathan. É como se não conhecesse o Snape nenhum pouco.

— Não acho que o conheça. Se conhecesse, nunca teria duvidado dele para começo de conversa. Mas isso é tudo passado agora. Nathan ama o pai, e eu sei que Severo ama o Nathan tanto quanto. Está tudo se ajeitando agora.

— Ele deve me odiar mesmo. — Potter olhou para todos os lados menos para Hermione, e Severo captou o olhar dele e a tristeza nele.

— Você não tem como saber disso, Harry.

— Eu achei que era apenas como ele tratava as coisas e as pessoas, sabe? Mas eu o vi com Nathan, e o modo como ele queria protegê-lo de qualquer mal... Não tinha nada a ver com o modo que ele costumava nos proteger. O que Nathan queria importava. O que Nathan pensava era mais importante do que o que o Snape queria. Não achei que fosse viver para ver Snape se desculpar como ele o fez.

— Eles estão aprendendo a ser pai e filho.

Potter olhava fixamente para as mãos, e Hermione o observava, esperando tanto quanto Severo pelo que visivelmente se formava em sua mente deixar sua boca.

— Anos atrás — Potter começou baixinho, olhando as próprias mãos enquanto falava —, quando você trabalhava com o Snape, quando o Nathan...

_Merlin amado!_

— Você o amava? — Potter perguntou.

— Não era tão simples assim — Hermione respondeu. — Havia coisas muito mais importantes ocupando nossas mentes, a guerra estava no auge, se encaminhando para o fim, e os sentimentos eram mais complicados de se identificar naquele momento. Mas em retrospecto, com a experiência que tenho hoje, sim, eu o amava.

— E... Ele... Ele retribuía seu amor?

Hermione perdeu o olhar distante e baixou os olhos para os frascos.

— Não sei, Harry. Acho pouco provável. Uma vida passada em guerras pode realmente fazer uma pessoa classificar tais sentimentos como frívolos ou bobos. Somente Severo poderia lhe responder.

— Se você não achava que ele tinha sentimentos por você, por que prosseguiu com...? Quero dizer, vocês têm um filho juntos! Tive um pouco de tempo para analisar as coisas, e posso entender como você acharia que ele era um homem digno de sua atenção. Você sempre foi uma pessoa que ia atrás de cérebro e não beleza, e o Snape é bem poderoso e inteligente, e vocês passaram bastante tempo sendo brilhante juntos. Mas sua gravidez não encaixa! Você obviamente sabia como evitar isso!

Severo se sentia desnorteado de receio. Esta conversa estava ficando pior do havia esperado.

— Nenhum método é cem por cento à prova de falhas. Além do mais, isso é irrelevante. Nathan tem doze anos. Por melhor ou pior que uma gravidez não planejada tenha sido, é tudo insignificante agora. Por que trazer isso à tona? Onde está tentando chegar com esta conversa?

— Hermione, eu... Você ainda o ama?

— Sim, amo — ela respondeu sem rodeios, fazendo o coração de Severo bater mais rápido. Potter virou o rosto, tentando esconder a careta. Ele poderia cair duro, e a felicidade de Severo estaria completa. Potter fechou os olhos e encarou Hermione novamente.

— Ele sabe?

— Sim, sabe.

— Vocês estão juntos, então? — Havia um tom esperançoso de dúvida na pergunta de Potter.

Severo sorriu com malícia, sabendo que Potter poderia _realmente_ cair duro até o final desta conversa.

— O que você acha? — Hermione perguntou, surpreendendo tanto Severo quanto Potter.

Potter suspirou.

— Explicaria muita coisa. Digo, ele estava conversando com você, deixando tocá-lo. Não acho que ele concordaria com isso em outras circunstâncias.

_Bem observado, Potter._ Severo revirou os olhos. Ele teria que advertir Hermione sobre tocá-lo em público se ela estava falando sério sobre manter suas vidas privadas. O mínimo que ela podia fazer agora era negar tudo.

Ela ainda não dissera nada.

— Talvez eu tenha lido mais do que havia para ler — Harry disse visivelmente desconfortável com o silêncio dela. — Só quero que saiba que não acho que seria ruim para o Nathan se estivessem – contanto que tenha me dito que ama ele, e considerando que ele tenha qualquer tipo de sentimento remanescente ali em algum lugar. Embora, pensando melhor, ele pode até ter, se o que eu vi entre o Nathan e ele for qualquer indicação. Ele é inteligente o suficiente para acompanhar vocês dois, e ele será um bom pai se quiser. Ele pode até ter o potencial de ser um bom marido também, se o coração dele estiver comprometido com isso e ele tentar muito, muito...

— Harry.

Graças a Merlin ela o interrompeu! Severo teve que verificar se seus olhos ainda estavam no lugar após ouvir a palavra "marido" associado a ele, e pela boca do Potter, ainda por cima!

— Você está tagarelando — ela acrescentou quando viu que tinha a atenção de Potter. Ela sorria, aquela tola! — Fico feliz que tenha mudado de ideia com relação ao Severo e possa confiar no meu julgamento agora. Significa muito para mim. — Ela sorriu novamente.

Potter olhou para ela, esperando mais, talvez. Entretanto, Severo estava bem satisfeito. O relacionamento deles não era da conta de Potter. Nem de longe.

— Você não vai dizer mais nada, vai?

O sorriso dela se abriu para mostrar os dentes. — Acho que não.

Severo poderia ter beijado ela ali mesmo neste momento, se ao menos Potter fizesse mais do que apenas suspirar e fazer bico – como ir embora, por exemplo.

— Aqui, leve as amostras. — Hermione o ofereceu os frascos. — Informarei você quando estivermos prontos para dar o próximo passo.

Severo pescou o significado oculto nas palavras dela e sorriu com ela. Potter se levantou para sair, levando os frascos com ele. Severo observou-a abraçá-lo.

— Ficarei aguardando notícias.

— Mande lembranças minhas para Gina e as crianças.

— Mandarei. Cuide-se, Hermione.

~o0oOo0o~

Estaria Severo escondido em uma alcova perto da saída do Salão Principal após o almoço em um sábado se não houvesse escutado a conversa de Hermione com Potter? Provavelmente não. Estaria contemplando abduzi-la e beijá-la bem ali onde qualquer um poderia flagrá-los? Provavelmente, mas isso porque quase nada além de Hermione passava por sua cabeça esses dias. O que Severo não antecipara era o grito de surpresa e o modo como os cotovelos dela podiam descer com tanta força em seu estômago quando a puxou do corredor para a alcova com ele.

— Hermione — sibilou, segurando uma mão sobre a boca dela. Ela parou de lutar em seus braços. Ele recolheu a mão.

— Você me assustou — ela sussurrou, virando em seus braços para o encarar antes de olhar em volta. — O que estamos fazendo aqui?

Ele se inclinou e simplesmente a beijou, longa e languidamente.

— Está me dando uns amassos em uma alcova.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha e sorriu com malícia à observação dela, o que a fez rir. Severo foi obrigado a calá-la com outro beijo antes que alguém realmente os encontrasse ali. Depois do beijo, do riso só restou um sorriso, teimoso.

— O que significa isso? Está com febre? — Ela tocou sua testa por brincadeira. — O que a diretora diria se nos pegasse aqui, assim?

— Que não somos melhores que os alunos em nos escondermos, se você não parar de falar. — Ele se inclinou sobre ela, parando centímetros da boca dela para enunciar: — Cale. A. Boca. — Com um beijo, ele dispensou para longe dali o sorriso crescente dela.

Ele havia perdido a noção do tempo e do espaço quando vozes e passos se aproximando lhe trouxeram de volta para onde estavam. Ele a puxou para o peito com mais firmeza e para as sombras da alcova, dando as costas para o corredor. As vozes já se moviam para longe quando ele a sentiu tremendo em seus braços – segurando risos, ele percebeu.

— Severo, isso é muito divertido, mas acho que estou pronta para ir para algum lugar onde possa lhe dar uns amassos direito, sem interrupções. Tenho certeza que conhece os melhores lugares no castelo para isso.

Ele olhou fixamente para o rosto lindo e os olhos divertidos dela enquanto procurava decidir o que seu coração tentava lhe dizer. Ele tinha vontade de devolver o sorriso para completar sua demonstração boba de comportamento adolescente. Ele sentia vontade de se apresentar para ela – simplesmente Severo – e começar do zero, do começo de tudo, onde ela não o conheceria como esse pedaço quebrado de homem, digno de piedade.

Severo empurrou as ondas do cabelo dela para trás e a observou o observando. As palavras que Potter dissera a ela brincavam em sua mente novamente. Ele queria ser capaz de ser o que Potter implicara que ele poderia ser. Ele queria fazê-la feliz, tomá-la sob sua proteção e cuidados. Ele queria ela dentro de si, trazê-la para dentro de si, e ser dela.

— Adoro seus olhos — ela observou de repente. — Eles são como pedras preciosas quando brilham assim na luz. É fascinante — sussurrou antes de beijá-lo suavemente nos lábios e de traçar suas sobrancelhas com os dedões, emoldurando seu rosto com as mãos macias.

— Venha comigo — ele sussurrou de volta, tomando a decisão e deixando a alcova.

~o0oOo0o~

Ela seguiu Severo pelos corredores e pelas masmorras. O modo como ele a encarara, como se tentasse dizer-lhe através do olhar algo da alma... Fora o momento mais íntimo que compartilharam. A fez pensar em onde ele a estaria levando.

Ele parou à porta dos aposentos dele, e ela estava logo atrás quando ele entrou. O coração de Hermione começou a acelerar enquanto esperava que ele fechasse e protegesse a porta. Ele chegou mais perto e pegou-lhe a mão, puxando-a com ele por uma porta que ela nunca cruzara antes.

Ela estava dentro do quarto dele pela primeira vez.

— Severo...

Antes que pudesse pensar no que dizer, ele a puxou novamente, e eles deixaram o quarto e entraram em outro cômodo.

O que seus olhos encontraram era tão completamente inesperado, que levou um tempo para perceber que Severo soltara sua mão. Ela olhou por sobre o ombro e descobriu que ele não havia se afastado muito, mas que estava parado ali há um passo atrás dela, observando sua reação.

— Onde estamos? — perguntou, olhando com olhos arregalados para as paredes de vidro – ou seriam janelas que cobriam do chão ao teto? A luz filtrada pela água do lado de fora davam um tom esverdeado a tudo. Ela se aproximou do vidro para ver a vida nadando ali e sentiu ele se aproximar por trás.

— Boa parte das masmorras está sob o lago. — Os braços dele envolveram sua cintura.

— É encantador.

A cabeça dele se apoiou na sua, e ela deixou o corpo relaxar no dele. Eles observaram a água em um silêncio confortável. Ela nunca imaginaria um cômodo assim em Hogwarts, um aquário.

— Eu costumava passar horas observando o lago. — A voz dele fluía por seu corpo tão calmamente quanto as plantas flutuando na água.

— É calmante — concordou. — Se soubesse que havia um cômodo assim quando era aluna aqui, o teria usado para estudo ou simplesmente para ler. É um refúgio tentador.

Ele concordou com um resmungo, e eles voltaram ao silêncio confortável. Alguém poderia assumir que o cômodo seria frio, mas lhe parecia bem aconchegante. Talvez fosse apenas a sensação dos braços dele ao seu redor, do queixo dele em sua cabeça.

— A sala comunal da Sonserina tem uma parede similar — ele lhe disse.

— Nunca soube. Vocês sonserinos são bons em guardar segredos. — Ela deslocou o queixo dele para virar a cabeça e sorrir para ele. — Outra coisa que você manteve bem escondido foi essa sua veia aventureira. Eu sabia que os sonserinos eram astutos, mas até realmente usar isso como manobra para me abduzir para uma alcova e me dar uns amassos onde qualquer um poderia nos ver. Você é cheio de surpresas — ela lhe disse com um sorriso reminiscente. — Imagino qual outros talentos ocultos vou descobrir em você.

— Sou um homem de muitos talentos — ele respondeu bem perto de seu ouvido.

— E um instigador — ela sussurrou de volta, quase num ofego.

Beijá-lo era o mínimo que podia fazer. Talvez então ele lhe mostrasse um de seus talentos. Talvez beijá-la do jeito que estava fazendo já fosse talento suficiente. De uma coisa Hermione estava certa: ela não o deixaria até que descobrisse todos seus segredos.

Os olhos intensos... O modo como ele a segurava com tanto carinho... Hermione sabia que estava prestes a ver algo dele que não vira ainda. Ele lhe diria algo? Ele lhe perguntaria algo? Ele lhe tocaria em alguma parte que suas mãos ainda não tocaram?

Estava perdida em seus olhos.

~o0oOo0o~

Era tão fácil estar aqui com ela e esquecer todo o resto. Talvez o reflexo que a água fazia no rosto dela tornasse mais fácil acreditar que ela era uma deusa saída de seus sonhos. Havia tanto para _sentir_.

— O que eu fiz para lhe merecer?

A mão macia veio acariciar sua bochecha, seu lábio inferior.

— Você me faz dizer coisas que normalmente não diria. Você me faz esquecer quem sou — continuou como se estive, efetivamente, em um de seus sonhos com ela. — Você me faz querer ser o homem refletido em seus olhos. — Ele plantou um beijo na testa dela e puxou-lhe a cabeça para o peito.

Todo esse turbilhão por causa do que ouvira Potter dizer a ela, porque ela admitira que o amava para Potter e recebera a aprovação do homem como resposta.

Ele queria lhe dizer o quanto fora afetado pelo que ouvira.

_Um bom marido…_ Ele nunca pediria isso a ela. Não faria ela se amarrar a ele.

— Severo.

_Uma família…_ Estaria ele preparado? Poderia ser aquele homem? Deveria oferecer tudo de si a ela?

— Você pode ser quem quiser, e não mudará o que vejo em você.

Ele se afastou para ver o rosto dela – lábios extremamente adoráveis e olhos sinceros. — Tem certeza disso, Hermione? Ainda não estou convencido que sabe onde está se metendo.

— Estará, com o tempo.

Ela o beijou delicadamente, mas com firmeza, e isso o deixou mais tranquilo para acreditar que ela poderia lhe convencer. Que ela o convenceria. Um dia. Logo, ele esperava. Bem logo.

— Você dá pouco espaço para pensamentos racionais — ele ressaltou.

Ela só riu, se desvencilhando de seu abraço para perambular pelo cômodo. — Por que não há mobília aqui? Um sofá seria bom.

— Eu... — E naquele momento sua bolha estourou. Ele queria contar a ela? Queria que ela soubesse o que ele passara ali? — Eu destruí a mobília e nunca a repus.

O sorriso dela se fora no mesmo instante que as palavras deixaram sua boca.

_Droga._

Ela franziu o cenho e inclinou a cabeça, olhando para ele. Ele não queria que ela perguntasse por que, ele realmente não queria. Como pôde trazê-la aqui? Como acreditara em sonhos tão facilmente? Ela correu o olhar pelo cômodo com mais atenção que antes.

— O que tinha neste cômodo antes?

— Uma escrivaninha, um par de cadeiras — ele fez uma pausa antes de respirar fundo —, um divã.

Tudo que ela fez foi assentir silenciosamente com a cabeça à sua resposta. Ele esperou pela pergunta que realmente importava – esperou pelo porquê – mas não vinha. Ela circulava pelo cômodo vazio, aproximando-se dele sem deliberação, e ele esperava, contendo a vontade de fugir. Ela passou por ele sem dizer nada, parando de frente para o lago.

Ele fechou os olhos.

— Aqui é onde eu normalmente me reportava ao Alvo.

A reação ruidosa que esperava nunca aconteceu.

Ao invés disso…

— Entendo porque precisava de uma redecoração. — Uma declaração. Calma.

— Eu tinha que me livrar daquilo. Era muito... — Por que as palavras fluíam? De onde vinham? Severo sentia dor, mas não podia identificar a origem.

— Tem um retrato dele no escritório da Minerva.

Ele não conseguiu segurar o bufo que lhe escapou; nem pôde resistir à mão que tocava suas costas.

— Você já falou com ele alguma vez? — ela perguntou tentativamente.

— Já. — Ele ficaria só nisso, mas então... — É só um retrato, Hermione. Ele não pode me perdoar, mesmo que houvesse qualquer chance de perdão. Falar com ele só... — Ele segurou as palavras novamente, incerto do propósito e da origem delas.

— Horrível, eu sei. — Ela levou seu braço em volta dos ombros dela e se aninhou ao seu lado. — Não consegui passar do "Oi".

Ele se sentia bastante inadequado, mas aceitou assim mesmo o calor dela e a visão tranquilizadora das águas calmas do lago. Ele a trouxera aqui na intenção de compartilhar algo especial com ela, mas nunca isso. Sua esperança o fazia perder perspectiva. Esta mulher poderia dizer o quanto seus olhos eram bonitos quando brilhavam na luz, ou até onde iria para aceitá-lo, ou mesmo o quanto o _amava_, e não mudaria quem ele realmente era, os crimes que cometera.

Não, ele não a mandaria embora. Ele era verdadeiro o suficiente consigo mesmo para admitir que talvez não sobreviveria se o fizer. Entretanto, era imperativo que não esperasse mais do que ela oferecesse. Ele não podia forçá-la a cumprir as promessas que fizera. Afinal, ela não sabia que não haveria como mantê-las.

Quando ela não quisesse mais nada com ele, ele a deixaria ir.

Mas nenhum segundo antes disso.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo voltou à mesa onde normalmente aconteciam os jantares de domingo e se uniu novamente ao Nathan, que estivera sentado quieto ali por horas, imerso em livros que ele provera. Colocou um copo de suco de abóbora em frente ao filho e ganhou um sorriso pela consideração.

— Então — instigou —, encontrou alguma coisa interessante?

— Runas — Nathan respondeu, virando o livro aberto à sua frente e apontando para um tópico específico na página.

Severo correu os olhos pelo texto sobre Runas Vikings com curiosidade. — Por que não Runas Celtas?

— Todo mundo usa Runas Celtas. — Nathan deu de ombros. — Nós não somos todo mundo.

— Não, não somos — Severo concordou. Nunca cessava de lhe surpreender e maravilhar o quanto de si, mais jovem, conseguia ver em Nathan. Trabalhar juntos para desenvolver esta nova insígnia de família estava provando ser mais prazeroso do que Severo antecipara. Tivera a oportunidade de trabalhar com seu filho antes, mas apenas em tarefas práticas da confecção de poções. Aqui, cercados por livros, desenvolvendo algo novo, induzia a uma conexão de outro nível, mais profunda.

— O que exatamente quer das runas? — Severo perguntou em seguida, sem conseguir deixar passar a oportunidade de cutucar o cérebro do filho.

— Bom, runas podem acrescentar proteções e outras propriedades mágicas aos objetos, certo?

Severo assentiu que sim.

— Se escolhermos bem, podemos transformar a insígnia em um objeto poderoso. — Nathan levou uma mão ao pescoço, puxando a corrente pendurada ali. — Poderia ser como o meu colar. — Ele mostrou o pingente que Severo lhe dera de natal – o pingente modificado pela poção. — Para a proteção — Nathan acrescentou, sorrindo.

— Muito bem.

Depois de mais uma hora de estudos, eles chegaram a um número de runas possíveis que poderiam acrescentar significado e propriedades mágicas à insígnia. Mas, aparentemente, Nathan ainda não estava satisfeito.

— Existe alguma poção que possamos usar para torná-la indestrutível?

Severo ergueu uma sobrancelha.

— Por que alguém teria interesse em destruir a insígnia?

Nathan desviou o olhar para o primeiro livro que encontrou aberto perto dele, e fingindo examinar algo nele, respondeu:

— Você destruiu a dos Prince.

Severo se xingou novamente por aquela perda de controle e reação brusca.

— Talvez conheça uma poção ou duas com esse propósito.

— Poderia ajudar a preparar. — Seu filho então olhou para ele, esperançoso.

— Veremos. Por hora, acredito que já temos informações suficientes para começar. Talvez sua mãe concorde em se juntar a nós no sábado.

Nathan não parecia muito feliz com o prospecto, o que intrigou Severo.

— O que foi?

— Nada.

— Obviamente é alguma coisa — Severo insistiu. Quando Nathan continuou segurando uma resposta, Severo pressionou: — O que é? Desembucha.

— Achei que faríamos isso juntos, só nós dois — Nathan resmungou.

— Essa não é a insígnia _Granger_-Snape? — Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha ao filho.

— É, mas...

— Você não acha que sua mãe gostaria de fazer parte disto também? — Seu menino parecia envergonhado. — De qualquer forma, vamos precisar dela para a transfiguração.

— Por quê?

— Envolve gestos tolos de varinha demais para o meu gosto. — Ele sorriu com malícia e recebeu um pequeno sorriso em resposta. — Vamos recomeçar nossas atividades no sábado.

— Está bem — Nathan concordou indiferentemente. — Posso pelo menos levar os livros comigo?

— Pode. — Antes que a pequena celebração que seu filho fazia pudesse terminar, Severo acrescentou: — Se descobrir que seu trabalho escolar foi prejudicado de alguma forma, este projetinho será interrompido até o final do semestre. Estamos entendidos?

Nathan só sorriu mais largamente. — Sim, Pai. Obrigado. — Severo foi abraçado antes de Nathan pegar os livros e sair.

Então Severo sorriu.

Sorriu novamente quando foi recebido pelo beijo de Hermione mais tarde naquela noite. Ela estava na cozinha do apartamento, terminando de preparar a refeição que compartilhariam, enquanto ele falava da tarde com Nathan.

— ...então decidi que você está encarregada de qualquer trabalho de transfiguração que seja necessário.

— E, deixa eu adivinhar, você vai tomar conta das poções, se tiver alguma envolvida.

— Não se esqueça das runas.

— Pensei que o Nathan estava encarregado das runas — ela provocou.

— Estamos trabalhando nelas juntos — respondeu, e sabia que ela sorria, mesmo que estivesse de costas para ele enquanto preparava a salada.

— Estou feliz que esteja progredindo bem. Sei que Nathan pode ser impossível às vezes, especialmente quando está animado com alguma coisa.

— Já tive doze anos. Sei o que esperar. Nós ficaremos bem.

Ela se virou para olhar para ele, inclinando a cabeça curiosamente, fazendo Severo se sentir desconfortável.

— O quê? — ele perguntou.

— Estou tentando imaginar você com doze anos. — Ela sorriu novamente, entregando-lhe a salada e passando por ele para chegar à mesa.

— Nathan não deixa muito para a imaginação — disse calmamente, colocando a salada na mesa e tomando seu lugar —, exceto pelo fato dele ter seu nariz e uma aparência mais saudável como um todo. Ele é, talvez, mais alto do que eu era na idade dele. O cabelo é... — Ele se censurou antes de tagarelar mais um pouco. Ela já estava olhando fixamente para ele do outro lado da mesa de qualquer forma. Ele se serviu e ocupou a boca com comida, tentando controlar o sangue e evitar corar.

— Gosto do seu nariz. Combina com o seu jeito; tem personalidade.

Ele bufou, incapaz de controlar o sangue desta vez, e corou horrivelmente.

— Mas devo concordar que deve ter sido um pouco demais no rosto de um menino.

— Você não faz ideia.

— Talvez eu faça. Digamos apenas que estou feliz pelo Nathan ter o cabelo mais parecido com o seu do que com o meu. — Agora era ela que parecia envergonhada. — De qualquer forma — ela focou o prato —, deveria provavelmente trabalhar nas minhas habilidades enferrujadas em transfiguração antes de sábado, então.

~o0oOo0o~

— Assim?

— Isso. Agora, tente com o encantamento.

Nathan e Hermione estavam no estágio final, agora. Sentavam-se à mesa nos aposentos de Severo, transfigurando e encantando as insígnias para o formato e tamanho que decidiram durante o jantar. Severo estava lendo junto ao fogo, declarando novamente que gestos tolos de varinha não eram para ele. Para Hermione, a declaração escondia o fato de estar mais cansado que o normal. Talvez acordar tão cedo para coletar ingredientes na floresta gelada num sábado tenha sido demais após uma semana cheia. Hermione sorriu afetuosamente com a lembrança de sua cara sisuda e humor nada alegre quando se encontraram no Saguão de Entrada. Ele definitivamente _não_ era um homem das manhãs.

— É isso? — Nathan lhe mostrou a runa entalhada quase atravessando o objeto em forma de moeda.

Hermione sorriu.

— É. Tente fazer o mesmo com as outras runas. Cuidado para não deixar a marca vazar o metal.

— Está bem. — Ele se concentrou na próxima runa e trabalhou no encantamento. Hermione fez o mesmo com as outras duas insígnias.

— Essa é uma Manaaz ou uma Ehwaz? — Hermione perguntou, sem saber ao certo qual runa Nathan escrevera no resumo que seguiam para o entalhamento.

— Hmm, não tenho certeza. Pai, qual runa é...? — Nathan não terminou a pergunta, mas deixou a mesa e se aproximou do sofá. — Mãe, acho que o Pai está dormindo. — Nathan balançou a pena perto do nariz do pai. Severo reagiu, mas não acordou. Nathan deu um risinho.

— Nathan! — Hermione chamou-lhe a atenção numa voz sussurrada.

— O que fazemos, então? — Nathan perguntou em voz baixa, ajoelhando ao lado do pai no sofá.

— Não podemos deixá-lo aqui. Ele vai ter torcicolo de manhã — ela comentou.

Nathan ergueu a pena novamente, peralta. Hermione olhou feio até ele se esquecer da ideia. Nathan assomou o homem adormecido.

— Pai — sussurrou.

Depois mais alto:

— Pai.

O homem se mexeu enquanto dormia. Nathan deu um sorriso largo.

— Pai — tentou novamente.

Severo finalmente abriu os olhos, sonolento. Encontrando o menino sorridente olhando de cima para ele, Severo simplesmente sorriu de volta, puxando Nathan para si e suspirando contente, fechando os olhos e voltando a dormir. Nathan deu outro risinho, sua cabeça descansando no peito do pai.

— E agora? — o menino lhe perguntou.

Hermione nunca vira uma cena tão encantadora na vida. Seu coração expandiu no peito, e tudo que conseguia pensar era em encher de beijos seus dois homens até não sobrar um centímetro não beijado. Levou um tempo para ela decidir beijar primeiro a testa de Nathan e depois a de Severo. Acariciando o cabelo do homem para longe do rosto, ela sussurrou:

— Severo, acorda. — Ela o beijou suavemente na bochecha. — Severo.

Ele inspirou profunda e longamente e abriu os olhos.

— Dormir no sofá não pode ser bom para o pescoço e para as costas — ela lhe disse, sem conseguir esconder o sorriso, que apenas aumentou quando o observou se dar conta de quem estava aninhado a seu lado.

— Nathan? — A voz dele estava rouca.

— Você dorme como uma pedra — o menino comentou, sorrindo abertamente para o pai.

— É o que parece — Severo concordou e soltou Nathan do abraço involuntário.

Hermione não conseguia tirar os olhos dele. Talvez fosse a ternura observada de outro ponto de vista. A timidez, tornando-o mais acessível, próximo. Um homem diferente do bruxo que ressoava poder e impunha respeito. Havia um aconchego intoxicante e comum sugando as forças das pernas de Hermione. Ela ansiava vê-lo acordar todos os dias. Seus olhos se conectaram, chamando-a para ele.

— Pelo menos você não estava roncando — Nathan prosseguiu. — O vovô ronca tão alto que a vovó tem que chacoalhar ele para fazê-lo parar senão ninguém dorme, e ele também nem acorda.

A intensidade crescente foi colocada em espera.

— Terminaram com toda a parte com as varinhas?

— Não, mas não precisamos terminar agora.

— O quê? Mas estamos quase terminando!

— E seu pai precisa descansar. Vamos, eu levo você para a sala comunal.

Hermione arrastou Nathan porta afora com Severo lhes seguindo de perto. Ela parou na porta e desejou:

— Boa noite.

Ela queria beijá-lo, mas com Nathan ali...

— Boa noite — Severo desejou de volta, os olhos brilhando bem dentro dos dela. — Bons sonhos. — A boca dele subiu vagarosamente para formar um sorriso malicioso.

Algo naquele sorriso ficou nos pensamentos de Hermione, carregando-a para a cama e rumo ao sono. Talvez o desejo dele se tornasse realidade, e seus sonhos fossem realmente bons com ele neles.

~o0oOo0o~

— Acho que minha mãe está namorando o meu pai — Nathan disse a Andy por sobre o tabuleiro de xadrez.

— Sério? — seu amigo perguntou de volta, movendo um peão para atacar o cavalo do Nathan.

— Sim. — Nathan moveu o cavalo para longe da ameaça. — Você acha isso uma coisa boa?

— Isso depende. Teria preferido que você tivesse deixado o cavalo onde estava, mas não acho que você estaria interessado em perder um cavalo neste ponto do jogo.

— Estava falando dos meus pais.

— Ah! Desculpa. — Os meninos mantinham os olhos no jogo. — Acho que os pais deveriam ficar juntos. Os meus estão. — Andy deu de ombros.

— E... — Nathan hesitou. — Como é?

— O que você quer dizer?

— Você sabe, como é ter pais que estão jutos?

— É legal. — Andy deu de ombros novamente. — Ha! Você não viu meu bispo!

— E você não viu minha rainha. — Nathan moveu a rainha para tomar o bispo, mas sua mente estava em outro lugar. Se seus pais estiverem mesmo juntos...

Talvez não mudasse nada, e ele estava apenas pensando demais. Mas se não estivesse...

Será que isso significava que ele finalmente teria uma família normal? Será que seu pai se mudaria com eles? Sua mãe nunca morara com nenhum de seus namorados. Sempre fora ela e Nathan, sempre. Seria diferente quando seu namorado era o pai do Nathan?

Nathan franziu a testa para o tabuleiro. Ocorreu-lhe que seu pai não poderia se mudar do castelo, senão quem daria aulas de Poções e seria o Diretor da Sonserina? Moveu um peão para frente.

— Xeque — Andy anunciou após mover um cavalo para atacar seu rei.

Finalmente prestando atenção total no tabuleiro, Nathan analisou as opções e suspirou. Tombou o rei que protestava e desistiu.

— Você venceu.

— Kevin — Andy chamou —, é sua vez!

Nathan vagou o lugar para Kevin e sentou-se ao lado deles, os olhos viajando pela sala comunal. Não seria ruim morar aqui o ano todo. Talvez seja isso que devam fazer, vir morar em Hogwarts. Sua mãe já tinha um quarto, então não seria tão difícil, certo? Exceto pelo fato de não haver quartos extra nos aposentos do seu pai. Será que ele estaria disposto a se mudar para aposentos maiores? Será que ele podia sequer deixar as masmorras para morar em outra parte do castelo? Isto é, se sequer houver aposentos maiores no castelo. Nenhum dos professores casados morava com as famílias aqui, então como iria saber?

Talvez Nathan encontrasse algumas respostas em _Hogwarts: Uma História_. Foi buscar sua cópia.

~o0oOo0o~

— Mitchell está sempre do lado do Jeremy, e isso está me enlouquecendo — Érica dizia enquanto Hermione guardava as compras. — Ele deveria apoiar minhas decisões disciplinares, mas o que ele faz? Ele desdenha da minha autoridade! Como ele acha que o Jeremy vai aprender algum respeito? Deveria ter economizado para mandar o Jeremy para um colégio interno, como você fez com o Nathan.

— O Jeremy é um menino perfeitamente normal, comportado e respeitoso. Ele escuta você. Ele só está agindo como qualquer menino de onze anos.

Érica foi apaziguada pelos elogios ao filho, e elas continuaram a guardar os itens restantes.

— Queijo chique, vinho bom... Está namorando de novo?

A pergunta pegou Hermione de surpresa.

— Não me olhe assim! Como se eu não lhe conhecesse bem o suficiente para juntar isso — Érica ergueu a garrafa de vinho do balcão — com isso — em sua outra mão ela tinha o queijo —, e não entender o significado real. Quem é o sortudo? Eu conheço?

— Não é ninguém. — Hermione tirou os itens da mão de Érica para colocá-los na geladeira. — Eu gosto de vinho e queijo. — Quando se virou novamente, Érica estava olhando para ela como se não fossem amigas e vizinhas pelos últimos dez anos. — O quê? — Hermione perguntou constrangida.

— Eu... Nada. Você guarda a manteiga na geladeira?

Hermione franziu a testa.

— Você sabe que não. Tenho tentado lhe convencer da futilidade disso desde que me mudei aqui.

— Só para ter certeza que você ainda é você.

— Érica?

— Não é da minha conta, Hermione. — O sorriso de Érica era forçado e doloroso de ver. — Acho que vou cuidar do jantar. O Mitchell vai chegar logo em casa. — Ela olhou em volta como se procurasse algo que não estava lá e depois foi em direção à porta. — Vejo você–

— Érica! Espera!

A mulher está visivelmente segurando lágrimas.

— O que foi? — Hermione se aproximou da amiga e colocou uma mão nas costas dela. Lágrimas começaram a cair. — Oh, não! Não. O que foi? — Ela a puxou para o sofá, oferecendo-lhe um lenço, e esperou que se acalmasse, fazendo sons confortadores e esfregando as costas de Érica de maneira calmante.

— Tudo bem. Está tudo bem.

— Sinto muito por isso.

— Ora, ora. Não há necessidade disso. Somos amigas, e é para isso que servem as amigas. Você me ensinou isso, lembra?

O sorriso que Érica lhe deu era menos doloroso que o anterior.

— Você é minha melhor amiga em todo o mundo, Hermione. Você sabe disso, não sabe?

— Sei, e me sinto honrada. Você sempre foi uma ótima amiga desde que vim morar aqui, e sou muito grata por isso. — Hermione sorriu para demonstrar sua gratitude. Sem Érica, sua vida como mãe solteira e trabalhadora em Londres teria sido demais há dez anos.

— Você tem estado distante ultimamente — Érica começou, e o sorriso de Hermione se dissolveu. — Com o Nathan longe, é como se não tivéssemos mais nada em comum. Você está tão ocupada com o trabalho que você quase nunca está em casa, e temo que estejamos nos distanciando, e eu tenho saudades da minha melhor amiga.

— Oh, Érica... Sinto muito se tenho estado ausente nestes últimos meses. Tem tanta coisa acontecendo na minha vida, mas isso não é desculpa para não ter tempo para você. Sinto muito, muito mesmo. Também sinto muitas saudades suas. — Hermione abraçou a amiga. Era verdade, ela sentia saudades de Érica tanto quanto a outra mulher parecia sentir saudades suas, só que agora Hermione estava de volta em meio a bruxos e bruxas e o Estatuto de Sigilo também estava de volta, com força total, em sua vida. Ela não podia falar sobre Hogwarts com Érica, ou sobre suas preocupações de que Severo nunca superaria o que acontecera na guerra, ou sobre a guerra, ou... — Não há desculpas. — Hermione disse a si mesmo e saiu do sofá para pegar vinho e duas taças. — Quer saber? Terenos uma noite de meninas.

Hermione ouviu com atenção as novidades de Érica sobre a vida em geral. Na hora em que já estavam na metade da garrafa de vinho, Hermione tomou um gole da taça e pensou sobre as coisas que estava morrendo de vontade de falar para alguém. Ela tomou outro gole e começou:

— Estou saindo com alguém.

— Sabia! — Érica explicou, e então com mais sutileza, ela acrescentou: — Digo, sabia que estava saindo com alguém, mas eu o conheço?

— É o pai do Nathan.

Érica pareceu sem palavras por um momento.

— Hermione, isso é importantíssimo!

— Eu sei! Pensei que ele não gostava nenhum um pouco de mim, mas então uma noite... — Hermione segurou a língua, tentando decidir se essa conversa era errada ou era só a sensação. Olhando para a melhor amiga e decidindo, ela continuou: — Ele veio me procurar e, sem mais nem menos, me beijou como nunca tinha sido beijada na vida. — E ela prosseguiu em contar para Érica uma versão editada das últimas semanas de sua vida amorosa.

Infelizmente para Hermione, o que chamou a atenção de Érica foi a _falta_ de vida amorosa em tudo que Hermione lhe contara.

— Não sei se estou feliz ou triste por você. Pode ser só o fato dele ser o cavalheiro que diz, mas simplesmente não é certo deixar uma mulher adulta como você esperando desse jeito!

— Érica! Estamos esperando o momento certo. Ele _é_ um cavalheiro.

— Talvez deva tomar a iniciativa, mostrar a ele o que quer. Saia com ele para um encontro e se aproveite dele. — A mulher deu um risinho de menina.

— Certo, sem mais vinho para você.

— Estou falando sério, Hermione! Se você o quer como diz, vá em frente e tome a iniciativa!

Hermione balançou a cabeça, incapaz de prosseguir com a explicação que essa sugestão merecia. Mas depois de mandar Érica para o apartamento ao lado, quando estava na cama, pensando em Severo, não conseguia tirar da mente as imagens que as sugestões de Érica criaram. Hermione queria Severo, e por mais que ela estivesse disposta a esperar ele tomar a iniciativa, seu desejo por ele apenas crescia a cada vez que ficavam juntos sozinhos, trocando beijos e carícias. Isso a fez pensar sobre o futuro do relacionamento.

Talvez a ideia de chamar Severo para sair tivesse mérito, a longo prazo. Mesmo que Severo insistisse em manter o relacionamento deles em segredo, ela achava que deixar o confinamento do castelo e de seu apartamento poderia ajudá-lo a sentir o relacionamento deles crescendo para algo mais que... Hermione nem sabia onde estavam no momento.

Talvez essa fosse a intenção de Severo, a de manter o que tinham o mais longe do definido e do sério possível. Embora, que vantagem isso poderia trazer para ele?

Talvez ele não queira que o relacionamento deles cresça para algo a mais. Talvez Severo esteja ganhando tempo com outros planos em mente. Severo poderia estar atrás de Nathan, usando-a para conseguir a custódia do filho.

Hermione balançou a cabeça. _O Nathan é_ nosso _filho!_ As coisas estão progredindo perfeitamente bem entre eles. Não há necessidade de Severo usá-la de forma alguma para chegar até Nathan. Eles já eram uma família.

Não eram?

Talvez isso não fosse o que Severo queria. Talvez ele não fosse capaz de esquecer o que aconteceu entre eles no final da guerra.

Ela pegou no sono com contradições demais na cabeça.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione encontrou Severo no escritório, debruçado sobre uma pilha de pergaminhos, pena em mão.

— Severo.

Ele ergueu o olhar, um olhar assustado passando pelo rosto dele por um momento rápido antes dele fixar os olhos na lareira. — Hermione? — Ela observava da rede Flú ele deixar a escrivaninha para vir até à frente de sua cabeça flutuante. Ela sorriu com ternura.

— Boa noite. Interrompi você?

— Estava só corrigindo redações atrozes. Você está de fato me salvando do desprazer. Precisa de alguma coisa? Não quer atravessar?

A preocupação dele e o imediato convite lhe aqueceram o coração. Talvez Hermione estivesse temendo isso por nada. Talvez suas preocupações não fossem senão infundadas. Ela recolheu a cabeça para logo rodopiar, de corpo inteiro, para dentro do escritório dele. Ela estivera cuidando das roupas, limpando das cinzas, quando sua atenção foi desviada pela mão tirando seu cabelo do rosto e depois pelos lábios beijando os seus. Ela sorriu.

— Como foi seu dia? — ele perguntou, ainda tocando-a.

— Bom. Melhor agora aqui com você. — Ela segurou o rosto dele e lhe deu um de seus beijos carinhosos. — Precisava lhe perguntar uma coisa. — Ele continuou o beijo antes que ela pudesse perguntar, e desta vez o beijo cresceu em profundidade. Quando vieram à tona para respirar, Hermione teve dificuldade em lembrar o que eram palavras, e estava ainda mais incerta sobre para que pretendia usá-las.

— Sim? — ele provocou, sorrindo com malícia para seu o olhar visivelmente confuso. — Você estava dizendo?

Recuperando-se, ela o estapeou no braço brincando. — Estava dizendo que vim lhe convidar para me acompanhar a um evento de premiação na universidade na próxima sexta-feira.

Sem qualquer sinal de sorriso maroto e olhos brilhantes, a resposta dele foi curta. — Não. — Ela também perdeu o calor da presença dele quando ele se virou e voltou para a escrivaninha.

— Severo?

— A resposta é não.

Ele pegou a pena, ignorando Hermione. Ela esperara resistência, mas a atitude dele era totalmente desconcertante. Um "não" seco sem explicação não era aceitável. Não depois de todas as dúvidas crescendo em sua mente.

— Esta é sua resposta final? Sua resposta completa? — Apesar dos esforços para ignorá-la, Hermione notou que a mão com que ele escrevia estava parada no papel e continuou: — Tem certeza que não quer acrescentar nada a ela? Talvez um "estarei ocupado ajudando os elfos domésticos a limpar o castelo", ou talvez algo do gênero "minha mãe não me deixa sair com estranhos depois das seis"? Nem mesmo um "tenho um pressentimento de que ficarei doente no dia"? Nada?

Ele parou de fingir, pelo menos, e cruzou os braços sobre o peito, mas não oferecia nenhuma desculpa pela negativa direta sobre ir com ela na cerimônia.

— Entendo... — ela disse, desapontada. Hermione não queria analisar os sentimentos além disso, nem queria dar muita atenção para o quanto sua autoestima estava sendo mutilada pelos segundos que ficava ali parada, no escritório dele, sendo dispensada, seus piores medos se materializando diante de seus olhos.

Ela se virou rapidamente, pretendendo ir até a lareira. Com a mesma rapidez, a mão dele estava nela, segurando-a no lugar. Ela puxou, mas ele insistia em mantê-la segura.

— Hermione.

— Solta, quero deixá-lo em paz.

— Não é isso que eu quero — ele insistiu, certificando-se que ela não podia se soltar.

Ela se virou brava para ele.

— Não, é o que eu quero! Solte antes que eu lhe azare.

Ele a soltou, e ela foi embora.

~o0oOo0o~

Severo a encontrou no sofá, cabeça nas mãos, cabelo por toda parte, rosto obscurecido. Ele não tinha a menor ideia do que fazer ou dizer. Seu coração doía, suas mãos estavam frias e suadas, sua boca seca, e ele não sabia como parar de se sentir como se fosse perder os sentidos a qualquer momento.

— Por que me seguiu?

A voz dela era calma e sem vida.

— Você foi embora — ele respondeu sem pensar.

— Vá para casa, Severo.

Seu coração congelou, sua respiração travou, mas seus pés se recusavam a obedecer. Ele não podia ir embora. Não sem antes saber se seria bem-vindo novamente.

— Vá embora — ela sussurrou, sua voz trêmula. — Por favor, vá embora.

— Eu... Eu não posso.

Ela finalmente olhou para ele, e os olhos dela quase o derrubaram com o desespero que continham, mas no momento seguinte eles estavam escondidos novamente.

— Por que tem que ser tão difícil? — ela perguntou. — Por que não podemos simplesmente viver nossas vidas sem toda essa angústia, medo, insegurança?

— Não sei — ele confessou, concordando com a avaliação dela. Ele fez um esforço e tomou silenciosamente o lugar ao lado dela no sofá.

— Passei dois dias tentando pensar em uma maneira de chamar você para sair, temendo sua resposta, incerta do meu lugar.

— Hermione–

— O que nós somos, Severo? Um casal? Um par de amigos com alguns benefícios? Parceiros? Conhecidos? O quê?

Tudo que ele conseguia pensar para responder era "eu amo você", mas de alguma forma ele ainda não achava que fosse a hora certa de dizer aquilo.

— Claro que você não sabe — ela concluiu de seu silêncio. — Você deveria mesmo ir embora, Severo. Não me faça implorar para que saia.

— Não posso ir sem saber...

— Saber o quê? — ela explodiu, e o tomou de surpresa.

_Se posso voltar, se você voltará, se estraguei tudo, se..._ A mente de Severo não estava ajudando muito.

— Saber o quê? — ela repetiu brava.

— Não posso ir até que você tenha me perdoado — ele despejou.

— Perdoado você? Você ao menos sabe o que fez? Como meu perdão poderá mudar alguma coisa? Depois o quê? Voltamos ao limbo que é este relacionamento?

— Pergunte de novo.

Ela parou, olhando-o nos olhos.

— Pergunte — ele ofereceu novamente.

— Perguntar o quê?

— Tudo, começando com se eu vou com você à cerimônia estúpida.

Ela parecia confusa, mas fez como ele pedia. — Você virá comigo à cerimônia de premiação na sexta-feira?

— Sim.

— Por quê?

— Porque sou seu homem.

— O que isso significa?

— Significa que sou seu e que farei de tudo para continuar assim, até mesmo ir a uma cerimônia trouxa estúpida.

— Não é uma cerimônia estúpida. Meu mentor está sendo premiado com um–

— Irrelevante ao ponto — ele interrompeu, sem querer que ela desviasse da questão do relacionamento deles. — Hermione, não me leve a mal, mas eu não me importo com o que isso significa para mais ninguém além de você. Se é tão importante para você, eu vou, só não espere que me divirta.

— É importante que eu esteja lá, e eu quero você comigo! Será que isso é tão difícil de entender?

— Na verdade, é sim. Não sei por que você acha que é uma boa ideia me fazer ir com você para um evento trouxa público–

Ela urrou de frustração, interrompendo-o.

— Estou lhe chamando para sair. É um encontro. Você é meu par. Não me faça chamar o William.

Ele olhou feio.

— Não mencione aquele imbecil.

— É você ou ele, a escolha é sua.

— Já disse que vou, inferno!

Ele suspirou. Ela também.

— Sério, você faz parecer que estou lhe arrastando para uma sessão de tortura. Estou exausta só com essa conversa.

Ele estava igualmente exausto e não queria mais falar de cerimônias ou trouxas estúpidos. Severo tomou a mão dela ao invés disso e trouxe a cabeça dela para seu peito, depositando um beijo no topo. Haverá tempo depois para pensar em uma forma de convencê-la que ir a um evento público juntos era uma péssima ideia.

* * *

**N.A.: **A vida não é tão fácil quanto deveria, mas nossa pequena família não parece conceber a ideia de perder o que já conquistaram. Bom para eles! :0)

**No próximo capítulo…** O final do primeiro ano de Nathan, e o começo da vida familiar de Severo.


	36. Capítulo 36: Plenitude

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N. A.:** Capítulo Trinta e Seis! O final do primeiro ano de Nathan, e o começo da vida familiar de Severo.

Este capítulo foi editado para seguir as regras deste site quanto ao conteúdo adulto. Se você quer ler a versão completa, vá ao AO3 - archiveofourown(ponto)org – e procure por ferporcel (eu!) fic, Mais Que Um Granger. Há um link no meu perfil também.

* * *

**Capítulo 36: Plenitude**

Sexta-feira chegou, e Severo não conseguiu se desvencilhar do que Hermione insistiu que era uma grande oportunidade para um encontro perfeitamente normal. Bem, o termo poderia ser preciso, já que ele se sentia como um adolescente desajeitado ali, esperando Hermione atender o interfone. Ela insistira que ele usasse a porta desta vez.

— Alô? — veio a voz pelo comunicador. Não soava como a de Hermione.

— Hermione? — ele perguntou de volta. Ouviu seu nome distante e depois risinhos mais perto.

— Prof. Snape, Hermione está apenas se certificando de que será a mulher mais linda do evento e estará–

Ele pode ouvir a voz de Hermione ao fundo antes de barulhos de interferência a cobrirem.

— Severo, sou eu. Descerei num momento.

— Está bem — ele respondeu, erguendo a gola da capa. A primavera estava aí, mas o vento estava mais para o frio do que o oposto.

Quando a espera começava a se tornar irritante, Severo ouviu sapatos na escada pelo lado de dentro. Logo depois, a porta do edifício se abriu para revelar uma mulher deslumbrante, coberta por um vestido de um encorpado marrom chocolate que deixava os ombros nus. O vento soprou, e o tecido esvoaçante abraçou o corpo de Hermione, contornando o que o vestido tentava esconder.

— Desculpe por lhe fazer esperar. A Érica insistiu em fazer meu cabelo, e isso sempre consome tempo sem–

— Hermione, você esqueceu o casaco.

— Ah! Obrigada, Érica. — Hermione pegou o proferido item, cobrindo a pele como pêssego de seus ombros.

— Érica Gibson. — A mulher ofereceu a mão e um sorriso desconcertante.

Cuidadosamente, Severo aceitou a mão oferecida.

— Severo Snape.

— É um prazer finalmente conhecê-lo, Prof. Snape.

— Digo o mesmo, Sra. Gibson.

As duas mulheres compartilharam um olhar antes de Érica voltar ao saguão para subir as escadas. Severo ofereceu o braço, e Hermione o tomou, presenteando-o com um sorriso estonteante – batom deixava a boca dela ainda mais convidativa.

— Onde está o carro? — ela perguntou, distraindo-o dos pensamentos de beijá-la.

— Vamos aparatar como bruxo e bruxa que somos.

Ela balançou a cabeça, mas Severo podia ver divertimento nos olhos dela. Entraram num nicho escondido em frente a um prédio mais ao final do quarteirão. Severo a puxou para mais perto, sorrateiramente colocando as mãos sob o casaco dela e sentindo o calor que passava pelo tecido fino do vestido. Antes de aparatar, ele finalmente a beijou.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione finalmente relaxou nos braços de Severo após o beijo tranquilizador. Ela não havia percebido o quanto estava nervosa com este "encontro" até então. Nos dias que seguiram seu convite, ela não conseguira cessar a tentativa de prever como esta noite seria. Severo... Por mais que ela tenha vindo a conhecê-lo melhor nesses últimos meses, as ações dele ainda eram bem imprevisíveis. Ela ficara apreensiva de que começariam a noite com ela discutindo com ele para que mantivesse o plano de ir, mas nada disso fora necessário até agora. Na verdade, ele estava perfeitamente maravilhoso de smoking, havia tolerado graciosamente a curiosidade de Érica e era bem versado em beijar suas preocupações para bem longe.

Ela suspirou alto de felicidade.

— Onde a cerimônia maçante vai acontecer?

— Pare com isso. — Hermione tentou manter a cara séria enquanto chamava-lhe a atenção. Esses comentários degradantes se tornaram uma espécie de jogo para Severo, por mais que ela tenha tentado fazê-lo levar o evento a sério. Só para lhe provocar, ele acharia os adjetivos mais degradantes para descrever a cerimônia de premiação. Em retaliação, ela acharia os adjetivos mais pomposos e bobos que conseguia para contrariar. — A _vangloriosa_ cerimônia de premiação acontecerá no salão. Fica do outro lado da praça, atrás daquele prédio.

Ele ofereceu o braço, e ela mais uma vez o tomou. Diferente das caminhadas na Floresta Proibida – porque Severo não se permitia abaixar a guarda e andar com ela assim nenhuma outra hora – os passos dele estavam de certa forma mais curtos, sem pressa. Quando estavam no meio da praça, ele colocou uma questão.

— Como quer fazer isso?

Hermione olhou para ele, franzindo a testa. De todas as questões possíveis que ela esperava que ele fizesse, esta sequer estivera na lista.

— O que você quer dizer com isso?

— Prefere entrar primeiro? Quer que eu entre um passo atrás de você? Quer que a deixe na porta e volte para pegá-la mais tarde? Como vai querer?

— Exatamente assim — disse a ele, e parte de sua incredulidade com suas dúvidas permearam em sua voz. — De braços dados está bom, Severo. E se por alguma razão não conseguirmos manter esta posição, quero você atrás de mim, tocando minhas costas, meu ombro, minha mão, o que seja. Você é meu homem – para usar suas palavras. Isto é oficialmente um encontro. Nada de segredos, nem ilusões, nem planos escusos.

Ele não disse nada, e Hermione não sabia o que discernir do silêncio dele.

— Relaxe, por favor — ela suplicou. — Quero que aproveitemos a noite, só isso. Ninguém aqui lhe conhece. Você é meu par, e isso é perfeitamente aceitável.

— Seu ex me conhece.

Ela gemeu.

— Não seja deliberadamente difícil, por favor?

Pensando melhor, ela acrescentou:

— E também não vá procurar confusão. Vou ficar de olho em você.

Eles, então, chegaram ao saguão, e bem quando estavam entrando, ele disse:

— É uma promessa?

Aquela sobrancelha, aquele sorriso malicioso… Hermione não tinha a menor chance.

~o0oOo0o~

— Então...

Severo não precisou olhar para a fonte de uma interlocução tão eloquente para saber que era o trouxa irritante – o _ex_ dela – finalmente tendo colhões para vir dizer o que quer que tivesse para dizer desde o momento que os vira – Hermione e Severo – chegarem indiscutivelmente juntos, bem como ela pedira.

Severo não tirou a atenção das bebidas que preparava.

— Hermione está estonteante esta noite.

Severo então dirigiu seu desdém ao trouxa, esperando que aquilo o fizesse sair dali. Hermione estava estonteante naquele vestido, sem dúvidas, mas aquilo não era da conta deste cara.

— Não acho que ela saiba o quanto aquele vestido a deixa poderosa. Ela está cega demais para perceber que pode ter qualquer homem neste salão.

— Já terminou de comer minha mulher com os olhos, ou há algum outro propósito para estas observações indesejadas?

— Você é velho demais para ela, e logo ela irá–

— Eis o que você fará — Severo começou, falando devagar com o que ele sabia por experiência ser uma voz assustadora —, você vai pegar essa merda qualquer que vinha treinando em frente ao espelho para jogar em mim e vai se engasgar nela. Você também vai manter sua pessoa e suas merdas longe da Hermione–

— Só porque vocês têm um filho–

— _Nunca_ mencione meu filho novamente — Severo sibilou, seu rosto há centímetros do rosto do outro homem —, enquanto viver.

Os olhos um tanto arregalados do trouxa disseram a Severo que o homem estava apropriadamente avisado.

— Você acha que ela vai gostar de saber que está tentando controlar quem pode ou não ser amigo dela? Somos colegas, nos vemos todos os dias. Vai proibi-la de trabalhar também?

Severo estava a ponto de arrancar a cabeça do homem, quando...

— Quem está proibindo quem de trabalhar? — Hermione tomou – com algum esforço – uma das taças de champanhe da mão de Severo e enganchou o braço no dele para piscar dissimuladamente para o outro homem e depois menos dissimuladamente para ele.

— Seu colega aqui está perguntando o que eu acho sobre você trabalhar aqui — Severo respondeu, uma versão bem editada da conversa.

— E o que você acha?

— Sim, o que você acha? — O trouxa enfatizou a pergunta de Hermione, e Severo não gostou da presunção da expressão dele.

Olhando nos olhos esperançosos de Hermione, ele disse:

— Acho que está aquém de você. Você é talentosa demais para estar trancada aqui, ensinando e pesquisando numa instituição limitada cheia de pessoas igualmente limitadas como esta.

O trouxa pareceu afrontado, mas Hermione – sua brilhante e linda Hermione – olhava para ele, brilhando como o ser mais radiante do mundo. O sorriso dela envolvia seu coração e constringia sua respiração.

— Vem — ela lhe disse, colocando as bebidas para lá e arrastando-o sem esforço pela mão. — Vamos dançar.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione se desculpara com o grupo de colegas com quem estivera conversando no momento que percebera o que a linguagem corporal de Severo significava e quem seria a vítima. Ela se aproximara de William e Severo com a intenção de evitar um escândalo ou coisa pior e...

Aqui estava, na pista de dança, o ego inflado por um homem que raramente oferecia elogios, completamente perdida nos olhos dele.

Tirar Severo do castelo e de seu apartamento estava provando ser o que seu relacionamento precisava para finalmente se transformar em algo mais além de clandestino e tentativo.

Isto era real.

— Hermione, eu não danço.

Nunca fora tão real.

— Pois deveria. — Ela pegou as mãos dele e as trouxe para sua cintura, depois o segurou pelo pescoço e começou a balançar com a música. — Mexe comigo. Não precisa ser nada elaborado. — Hermione só não queria soltá-lo. Não agora.

— Estamos fazendo papel de bobos.

Ela sorriu para ele. — Eu amo você.

Ele parou de se mover, e seu sorriso faltou.

— Não faz assim — ela lhe pediu. — Você sabe que eu amo você. Já lhe disse isso antes. Vamos, quero dançar com você.

— Eu não danço — ele insistiu.

— Então vamos fingir que estamos dançando, como estávamos fazendo tão bem. — Ela balançou nos braços dele, encaixando o rosto sob seu queixo.

Isto era tangível e tão real.

Ela fechou os olhos para sentir o coração dele bater. Ele não se afastara. Ele a segurava, dançando com ela.

Eles eram reais.

Muitas músicas tocaram, e eles ainda estavam ali, abraçados um ao outro.

O som parou. Hermione olhou para cima e o viu, o homem, o ser humano.

— Vamos sair daqui.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione os aparatou diretamente para o quarto dela, tirando-lhe o fôlego. Ele sabia o que isso significava, estava na hora. Ele previra isso, vivera esta cena repetidas vezes em sua mente, mas isso não barrou o medo frio em suas entranhas. Esta noite fora unicamente bizarra. Em vários momentos, Severo sentira que estar com ela lhe dera um passe livre para a sorte de outra pessoa, o direito de ser como os outros. Agora, cara a cara com Hermione, sozinhos no quarto dela, ele estava bem ciente de quem ele era e o quanto isto poderia dar errado.

Ela o devorava com os olhos, dando-lhe forças. Sua força vital parecia vir do próprio fogo nos olhos dela. A respiração dela atingiu seus lábios, quente. A proximidade era eletrizante, como sempre. Mesmo assim, desta vez as coisas eram diferentes. Suas mãos tremiam com a necessidade de tocá-la, mas temia que sua sorte não fosse tão longe. Ela perceberia quem ele era a qualquer momento, não perceberia? Ela o afastaria, certamente não iria querer suas mãos em sua pele, então ele as manteve estáticas, nunca ousando tomar nada para si. Ele devia isso a ela. Tinha que ser uma escolha dela. Severo tomaria para si apenas o que Hermione lhe oferecesse e nada mais.

Ela primeiramente lhe ofereceu a boca, com a língua dela queimado a sua. Ela o empurrou para a cama e o montou. Ele quebrou o beijo, ofegante. Ela lambeu seus lábios e partiu para o pescoço, fazendo-o se arrepiar.

Ele estava mais consciente dos seios dela em seu peito do que nunca. Sentia-se como se ela o jogasse numa espécie de inferno, e ele se viu indo para lá de boa vontade, querendo ser consumido por suas chamas. Uma força magnética puxava suas mãos para tocá-la, mas ele continuava a lutar, forçando-as na direção oposta para pairarem ao lado do corpo dela, esperando por sabe-se Merlin que sinal de que eram bem-vindas na cintura dela, ou mais abaixo, ou mais acima, ou sob, ou dentro, ou...

Estes eram os sinais de um cérebro que derretia.

Ele segurou nas coxas, mas impediu que suas mãos deslizassem para cima, onde ele podia apenas imaginar a quantidade de calor que encontraria, o suficiente para consumi-lo todo. Ela não parecia ter as mesmas reservas e fez trabalho fácil de seus botões, queimando um caminho em seu peito nu com o dedo.

— Hermione. — Ele fez menção de pará-la.

— Quero sentir o gosto da sua pele. — Ela tentou alcançar outro botão, mas ele não soltou suas mãos. Ele não seria capaz de resistir se ela continuasse, e ele queria que ela estivesse certa disso. Ela o observou, fixando-o com fogo líquido.

— Merlin — ele sussurrou, perdendo a convicção e tomando-lhe a boca novamente.

— Eu amo você — ela sussurrou contra seus lábios. — Toque-me. Deixe-me tocá-lo.

Suas mãos não podiam mais lutar, nem mesmo se seu cérebro ainda estivesse no controle. Ele a soltou, e ela manteve os olhos nos seus enquanto voltava à exploração, deslizando dedos pescoço abaixo, como uma cobra, deixando o obstáculo de um botão para trás e trabalhando num caminho sob o pano de sua camisa, encontrando um mamilo, extraindo dele uma reação.

Ele enterrou o nariz atrás de sua orelha, criando espaço para a boca, mordiscando-lhe o pescoço. Ele sentiu o resto de seus botões sendo abertos e subiu as mãos, viajando pelas laterais da parte superior do corpo dela, finalmente. Ela empurrou seu casaco e camisa para fora do caminho e sentiu o gosto da pele que escondiam. Seus músculos ficaram deliciosamente tensos antes de derreterem sob os lábios e a língua dela, sua respiração ficando mais rápida com as batidas de seu coração.

Ele precisava saber qual era o gosto dele na boca dela, lutando para que as línguas se encontrassem, empurrando a parte inferior do corpo dela para mais perto e encontrando mais calor. Seu desejo era o de trazê-la para dentro, fundir suas peles.

— Sim — ela concordou, lutando com o vestido, jogando-o longe, em algum lugar. Ele não teve tempo de remover o sutiã e expor seus seios antes que ela mesma o fizesse, mas segurou-lhe as mãos em tempo de impedi-la de fazer o mesmo com o resto das roupas. Ela protestou com um gemido.

— Mais devagar — ele sussurrou, respirando uma, duas vezes, e na terceira ele rolou seus corpos, terminado em cima dela no meio da cama. A sensação de tê-la sob seu corpo vestindo nada além de uma tira de pano era poderosa. Ele podia ouvi-la respirando – irregular. Havia algo sobre o som abafado – sangue, pulso. Os olhos dela eram vida... os olhos dela. Ele a queria mais do que qualquer coisa, e ao mesmo tempo... Tempo era inexistente, inconsciente, subconsciente – podia ver décadas, anos, meses, dias, agora. Severo esperava.

Uma mão tocou seu rosto – _tão quente_. Os olhos de Hermione – _tão intensos_ – esquentavam seu coração.

— Sinta — ela lhe disse.

Ela acariciou seu rosto – _tão macia_. Os olhos de Hermione – _tão repletos_ – abraçavam sua alma.

— Consegue sentir? — ela sussurrou. — Mostre o que sente.

Severo a observou fechar os olhos sob a pressão de seu beijo gentil. Seus lábios viajaram levemente pela pele abaixo dos olhos. Um beijo na ponta do nariz, um nariz tocando-lhe a orelha e depois viajando pela extensão do pescoço, inspirando. Saboreou seu aroma.

Ele se alimentou da pele mais quente e macia do pescoço, mordiscando e beijando. Um dedo tímido tocou primeiro o pondo úmido que sua boca deixara, e logo outros dedos se juntaram ao primeiro, descendo para mapear a curva que lhe moldava o coração, possessivamente agarrando a carne ao redor dele.

— Sim — ela disse em aceitação, entrelaçando os dedos em seus cabelos.

Ele prosseguiu com a demonstração de seus sentimentos ao mapear os seios, a barriga e o ventre, onde seus lábios seguiram em adoração. Ele depositou um beijo trêmulo abaixo do ventre em gratidão pelo presente que lhe produzira.

Quando pensou em olhar para cima e pedir por mais um presente desmerecido, Severo viu uma lágrima silenciosa cair dos olhos dela, e seu coração se afundou no medo.

Ele não poderia se redimir. Severo quis deixar a cama, mas ela se agarrou a sua camisa aberta. Ele se afastou, fazendo-a se sentar no colchão para não largar suas roupas. Ele desviou o rosto.

— Severo.

— Sinto muito. — Sua voz quebrou.

— Não sinta — ela pediu. — Eu também amo você. — Ela puxou seu rosto para olhar para ela, tendo como alvo seus olhos. — Eu amo tanto você. É tão bonito. Eu... Eu nunca pensei que sentiria tanto assim. Preciso tanto de você. Preciso que me complete. Sou menos do que deveria ser sem você, e preciso ser mais, estar com você. Complete-me, Severo. Faça amor comigo, por favor.

Severo sentiu a garganta se fechar, a mente largar o domínio sobre a memória, e seus sentimentos por esta mulher tomarem conta. Ele também precisava dela, mais do que qualquer coisa neste mundo – mais que ar, mais que sol, mais que água. Neste momento, ela era tudo; ela _era_ ele; eles eram parte de um todo.

— Hermione.

Ele a beijou profundamente e fez _amor_ com ela. Tudo que ele queria era fazê-la explodir em prazer, tornar esta noite memorável, compensá-la agora por aquela noite há mais de doze anos.

Depois, quando estavam ambos saciados e sonolentos, ele ouviu a voz dela e não tinha certeza se já estava sonhando.

— Passe a noite aqui — ela pediu, e Severo apenas fez um som com a boca e a puxou para si, desligando o cérebro por completo.

~o0oOo0o~

Ela abriu os olhos para encontrar os de Severo e sorriu com satisfação. Ela tirou o cabelo desgrenhado dele da frente e o beijou.

— Bom dia.

A mão dele veio acariciar seu cabelo e depois descer pelo seu corpo, fazendo-a se arrepiar.

— Ainda não é dia.

— Hmm. — Ela se contorceu e espreguiçou o corpo nu para mandar o torpor do sono para longe.

Ele sorria para ela, realmente sorria. Isso trouxe uma perspectiva nova ao rosto dele, uma que ela não conseguia compreender bem. Não era serenidade, como quando ela o acordara do sono no sofá com o Nathan nos braços, embora tivesse algo disso. Poderia ser uma leveza de espírito, embora ela não fosse tola de acreditar que o peso do passado ainda não estivesse ali, protelando-se. Não era beleza, mas era absolutamente lindo.

Os dedos dele circulavam levemente seu umbigo, distraindo-a de suas contemplações. Fazia cócegas. Ela se contorceu para mais perto para evitar as cócegas.

O sorriso misterioso foi vagarosamente sendo substituído por uma intensidade que ela sabia exatamente como responder.

— Ainda não é dia, você disse?

Os lábios dele estavam nos seus ao mesmo tempo os rolava para ficar sobre ela mais uma vez. Sua necessidade, seu desespero por uma repetição das sensações maravilhosas que só ele podia incitar, a deixavam impetuosa.

Ela o tomou, e o amor que fizeram foi tão bom quanto o que fizeram antes.

Eles passaram de volta ao sono nos braços um do outro, corpo e coração mais uma vez saciados.

~o0oOo0o~

O som de metal em porcelana fez Severo abrir os olhos. Hermione o observava, sorrindo adoravelmente para ele do pé da cama, segurando uma xícara do que seu nariz dizia ser chá.

— Chá? — ela ofereceu, confirmando sua avaliação.

Outra avaliação que Severo fez foi a de que ele estava deitado nu na cama dela enquanto ela estava em pé coberta por um robe. Ele se sentiu pouco à vontade e desconfortável. Esta era a primeira vez que passava a noite na cama de uma mulher.

Ele limpou a garganta.

— Roupas primeiro, talvez?

A qualidade do sorriso dela mudou enquanto transfigurava algo em um roupão preto. Ela o ofereceu para ele de onde estava, longe o suficiente para fazê-lo deixar a cobertura dos lençóis para chegar até ela.

Ele ergueu uma sobrancelha.

Ela bufou, estalou a língua, mas apiedou-se, levando o roupão até ele.

— Estraga prazeres.

Ela o beijou na boca, deixando o quarto para dar-lhe um pouco de privacidade.

Ele se juntou a ela à mesa, onde estava uma bandeja carregando o café da manhã.

— Eu tinha planos de mantê-lo na cama — ela explicou, fazendo-o corar.

— Nossa ausência seria percebida no castelo. — Severo nunca ficara para uma refeição e conversa fiada com nenhuma das mulheres com quem fizera sexo. Ele sabia que isto era diferente, que Hermione não era apenas qualquer mulher, e que ele queria dividir uma cama com ela de novo e de novo e de novo, até o final de seus dias. Severo só não sabia bem como agir, o que dizer.

Levou um tempo para perceber que ela também estava em silêncio, tomando seu chá e o observando.

— Você não precisa ficar.

— Só estou dizendo que as pessoas notarão que não estamos lá. — Ele pegou uma xícara e começou a preparar seu chá.

— E se elas notarem?

— Hermione, elas vão concluir-

— E se concluírem? Por que se importa? — ela o interrompeu, colocando a xícara na mesa com mais força que o necessário, fazendo-a tilintar alto. — Nós _estamos_ juntos. Passamos a noite nos amando. Por que se importa se as pessoas souberem disso?

Severo suspirou e depois se amaldiçoou por tomar um gole de chá antes de colocar açúcar.

— O verão está chegando — ela continuou numa voz mais calma. — O semestre está quase acabando. Como pretende esconder o fato de que estamos juntos do Nathan quando ele estiver de volta morando aqui?

— Isso não tem nada a ver com ele — ele respondeu irritado.

— Não entendo. — Ela balançou a cabeça na negativa, visivelmente desapontada.

— Também não tem nada a ver com você. Hermione... Eu simplesmente não consigo, ainda não. Elas vão me julgar, e a você, e eu não... — Ele suspirou e desvencilhou as mãos dela do nó que faziam no robe, tomando-as nas suas e olhando-a nos olhos. — Nunca fiz isso antes. Você é a primeira mulher com quem acordei na vida. A primeira que não quero deixar assim que o sexo acabou. Estou tentando descobrir como fazer isso com você.

Ela soltou o lábio inferior do abuso dos dentes.

— Não vou mentir para o meu filho.

Severo assentiu com a cabeça. Ele também não queria mentir para o Nathan.

— Se ele perguntar, não negaremos.

— Severo-

— Não quero ninguém no meio — ele disse antes que ela pudesse reclamar.

— Mas o Nathan-

— Eu sei, eu sei. Ele é nosso filho; já está no meio. Estou falando dos outros, Minerva, Potter, os alunos.

— Isso é egoísmo — ela reclamou, mas pareceu de certa forma apaziguada.

— Eu sou egoísta — ele concordou. — Quero você toda para mim, pelo maior tempo possível. — Ele a puxou para um beijo.

— Até as férias de verão — ela concedeu.

~o0oOo0o~

— Mãe, você vai continuar a pesquisa quando o semestre acabar?

Hermione contou as últimas duas mexidas.

— Se a Minerva permitir, sim. Por que a pergunta?

— Só estava pensando... Você acha que a Diretora McGonagall vai deixar você continuar?

— Sim, não vejo porque não deixaria. — Nathan a observou extinguir as chamas sob o caldeirão. — Vai levar pelo menos uma hora para esfriar. Quer pegar algo para comer?

— Está bem.

O que Nathan realmente queria era algo que lhe dissesse o que aconteceria quando as aulas terminassem. Ele não conseguiu encontrar nada específico ao seu caso em _Hogwarts: uma História_. Os monitores não pareciam saber de nada sobre o que os adultos do castelo faziam durante as férias de verão. Ele quase perguntou ao Prof. Lupin sobre isso, mas depois lembrou que ele tinha uma esposa, que ela morava fora do castelo, e que ele a visitava constantemente nos finais de semana, o que significava que eles tinham uma casa em algum outro lugar e viveriam lá o tempo todo quando o semestre acabasse.

Nathan poderia bem ser o único filho de um professor na história de Hogwarts cuja mãe não era casada com o pai.

— Sanduíches?

Ele assentiu com a cabeça.

— O que quer beber?

— Suco de abóbora.

Ele tomou o assento em frente à escrivaninha do pai no escritório, como de praxe. Sua mãe se juntou a ele para esperar pelos elfos domésticos.

— Onde o meu pai está?

— Não sei. Ele pode estar nos aposentos dele, ou talvez esteja patrulhando os corredores.

Nathan assentiu afirmativamente. Ele não sabia por que, mas com o final do semestre se aproximando, ele sentia a necessidade de estar com o pai mais do que nunca.

— Você quer ir procurá-lo? Ou talvez passar um tempo com seus amigos na sala comunal? Já lhe disse várias vezes que esta pesquisa não é sua. Você não precisa ficar aqui sempre que estou trabalhando na poção.

— Eu gosto de trabalhar no laboratório. — Ele usou seu sorriso mais radiante para transmitir a alegria que normalmente sentia quando passavam a tarde trabalhando juntos. Sua alegria seria mais genuína se pudesse fazer as duas coisas: trabalhar no laboratório e ficar com seu pai. — O meu pai às vezes se junta a nós, e eu estava pensando em onde ele está hoje.

— Você anda pensando sobre um monte de coisas ultimamente. Tem alguma coisa lhe preocupando? Ou lhe inquietando?

_Caramba! _

— Não! — ele foi rápido em responder. — Nadinha! — Sua mãe era perceptiva demais às vezes.

Ele podia ver pelas linhas na testa da mãe que não a convencera, mas Nathan não queria a atenção e nem a preocupação da mãe.

— O que foi? É algo que fez ou que está planejando fazer?

— Nenhum dos dois! Você se preocupa demais.

— Você sempre diz isso e depois acaba na Ala Hospitalar ou numa detenção.

Um elfo doméstico surgiu com uma bandeja, salvando Nathan de ter que achar uma resposta para aquilo. Eles comeram em silêncio, com os olhos de sua mãe tentando dissecar Nathan vivo.

— Quais são os planos para o verão? — ele então perguntou. Talvez pudesse distraí-la e descobrir alguma coisa ao mesmo tempo. — Vamos visitar o vovô e a vovó?

— Sim, claro. Eles estão morrendo de saudades de você. Aposto que estão lhe enchendo de perguntas sobre o que quer fazer quando nós os visitarmos, não estão?

— Eles querem ir conosco ao Beco Diagonal. É permitido?

— Eles estiveram lá várias vezes no passado comigo. Poderia ser uma ótima ideia levá-los lá novamente. — Sua mãe sorriu. A distração estava funcionando muito bem.

— Talvez meu pai fosse conosco também.

— Poderíamos perguntar a ele.

— Você acha que ele vai estar ocupado quando as aulas acabarem?

— Não sei. Ele pode querer usar o tempo extra para pesquisar ou participar de uma conferência.

— Há conferências neste verão?

— Não para mim. Poderíamos passar um tempo na praia, o que acha?

— Acho bom. — Nathan gostava da praia, mas gostaria ainda mais se seu pai fosse com eles. — Você acha que o meu pai viria nos visitar em Londres por um tempo? Talvez ele goste de praia também.

— Você vai ver seu pai durante as férias. Não precisa se preocupar, está bem?

— Está bem. — Pelo menos ele podia ter certeza disso agora.

— Quando ele disse que as insígnias ficariam prontas? — sua mãe perguntou, mudando de assunto.

— Semana que vem. Ele disse que precisavam ficar expostas aos vapores da poção por pelo menos uma semana.

— Há algum tipo de ritual para o qual precisamos nos preparar?

— Não tenho certeza. Os livros não diziam nada sobre insígnias novas, só sobre as que já existiam, e estas são passadas aos herdeiros quando completam doze anos. Há um ritual para isso, onde o chefe da família recita votos e coisas do tipo. Mas os livros foram claros em dizer que o ritual era mais tradição do que algo essencial.

Sua mãe fez um barulho com a boca, pensativa.

— Lembre-me de perguntar a seu pai sobre isso.

Nathan concordou, e a conversa foi para outras direções, tirando seu pensamento do futuro de sua nova família.

~o0oOo0o~

— Nathan está preocupado com o verão.

Estavam deitados na cama, Severo acariciando a pele abaixo de seus seios.

— E o que está preocupando você?

— Estou preocupada que as coisas mudem quando o Nathan estiver de volta morando aqui, que você irá encontrar motivos para ficar muito ocupado toda vez que o convidarmos para uma visita.

— Não vou desaparecer — ele garantiu, beijando as costas de seu ombro. — Não há nenhum outro lugar que eu queira estar. Pensei que soubesse disso.

Ela se virou para encará-lo.

— Venha ficar conosco, então. O Nathan ficaria muito feliz.

— O Nathan ficaria? — Ele sorriu com malícia.

— Eu ficaria também. — Ela tirou a presunção do rosto dele com um beijo. — Estamos juntos quase todas as noites, de qualquer forma. Sentiria terrivelmente a sua falta se tivesse que ficar sem você por uma semana toda, quem dirá as férias inteiras de verão.

— Não vou há lugar algum. — Ele disse isso olhando direto nos seus olhos, e depois, tirando o cabelo de seu rosto, a beijou profunda e completamente.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan passara o último dia do semestre com seu pai, se recusando a deixar a companhia do homem antes que fosse a hora. Quando questionado, dissera ao pai que seu malão estava feito, que seus amigos sabiam que estava com ele e que o encontrariam no Banquete, de onde partiriam para a sala comunal e, pela manhã, para o Expresso de Hogwarts.

— Você estará em Hogsmeade quando o trem partir?

— Não, tenho minhas obrigações aqui no castelo.

— Entendo...

— Deveríamos estar indo para o Salão Principal.

Era isso. O primeiro ano de Nathan estava prestes a terminar. Deveria estar pulando de alegria, como seus amigos, mas se sentia efetivamente pesado demais para pular.

— Mas primeiro, precisamos afixar isto às suas vestes.

Nathan observou o pai afixar a nova insígnia Granger-Snape em suas vestes, entoando algo em latim. O símbolo da família recém-nascida brilhou numa luz branca, lançando sombras sobre os ângulos do rosto de seu pai. Nathan estava certo que seu sorriso estava tão radiante quando a luz do encantamento.

— Ficou perfeito em você — seu pai comentou.

— Onde está o seu?

— Preciso que alguém lance o encantamento antes que possa usá-lo.

— Eu posso lançar! — Nathan ofereceu.

— Sua magia não é matura o suficiente para este tipo de encantamento. Pediremos a sua mãe da próxima vez que a virmos.

— Quando será isso?

— Não agora. Não podemos nos atrasar para o Banquete de Despedida, e há algo que precisamos fazer antes disso.

O bruxo não deu a Nathan nenhum tempo para descobrir sobre o que falava. Eles andaram rapidamente pelos corredores das masmorras, mas pararam inesperadamente antes de chegarem ao Salão Principal. Nathan franziu a testa em confusão. Eles estavam parados em frente às ampulhetas das Casas.

— Por que paramos aqui? — Nathan perguntou.

Por um momento, não pareceu que uma resposta viria, e depois Severo trouxe o rosto para mais perto do ouvido de Nathan e disse numa voz que só ele poderia ouvir:

— Cinquenta pontos para a Grifinória.

Eles observaram os rubis caírem na ampulheta – Nathan boquiaberto, Severo com um sorriso torto de satisfação no rosto.

Nathan se virou para o pai, os olhos arregalados. — Você me deu pontos. — Ele ainda estava chocado.

— Negarei se alguém me perguntar. — O sorriso distorcido ainda estava lá, e os olhos dançavam divertidos.

— Os pontos são pelo quê?

As feições de seu pai ficaram, então, bem sérias.

— Por ser o melhor aluno do primeiro ano que já ensinei desde que sua mãe foi aluna aqui.

Borboletas dançaram no estômago e no peito de Nathan, e ele sentiu um formigamento por trás dos olhos. Mordeu o lábio inferior, mantendo-se bem parado, senão começaria a chorar como um bebê. Todo o reconhecimento que esperara conseguir... Aguardara o ano todo por este momento. Nathan piscou, e uma lágrima escapou seu controle e correu. Uma mão quente a limpou para ele.

— Obrigado — Nathan sussurrou.

— Não, obrigado _você_, Filho.

~o0oOo0o~

Os cinquenta pontos que seu pai lhe dera no último minuto não foram suficientes para trazer a Copa das Casas para a Grifinória, mas Nathan não se importou. Ele se sentia jubiloso e orgulhoso de si mesmo por conseguir o que dissera a mãe que conseguiria: ser o melhor aluno que Hogwarts já vira em anos. Bom, pelo menos aos olhos de seu professor mais exigente.

Agora, olhando para a cortina vermelha de sua cama, Nathan brincava com a insígnia – o metal ainda estava quente pela carga de magia – e pensava sobre o quanto sentiria saudades do pai durante o verão.

Como seria maravilhoso se seu pai pudesse morar com ele. Tinha tanta coisa que queria lhe mostrar, coisas de sua vida em casa, seus livros, jogos, lugares preferidos... Queria apresentar seu pai ao Jeremy, jogar futebol com o menino e o pai dele, como costumavam fazer, só que agora os pensamentos de Nathan acrescentavam seu próprio pai com eles, jogando também.

Aquela imagem fez Nathan rir. Era difícil imaginar seu pai fazendo algo tão trivial quanto chutar uma bola de futebol. Será que ele sequer gostava dessas coisas de touxa? Será que ele gostava de filmes, por exemplo? Nathan nunca perguntara. Poderiam ir juntos ao cinema, se seu pai morasse com ele. Poderiam visitar o parque do outro lado do quarteirão, olhar os pássaros, brincar de pega-pega.

Essas eram coisas que Nathan sempre imaginara que faria quando finalmente conhecesse o pai.

Parecia tudo muito bobo agora.

A realidade era bem diferente de seus devaneios do passado. Ele nem sabia quando seria a próxima vez que veria seu pai, e isso deixava Nathan angustiado. A razão lhe dizia que veria seu pai em algum momento durante as férias de verão, mas seu coração doía assim mesmo. Não era assim que Nathan queria que as coisas fossem. Ele queria ser capaz de estar com seu pai sempre que sentisse saudades dele.

A vida real era uma porcaria.

Pela manhã, Nathan partiria com o Expresso de Hogwarts, e só Merlin sabia quando veria o pai novamente.

~o0oOo0o~

Hermione esperou até que o trem parasse totalmente na Plataforma Nove e Meio. Ela estava ansiosa para levar seu menininho para casa com ela. Passar tempo com ele em Hogwarts não era a mesma coisa, independente do que os outros dissessem. Ela esperava ansiosamente para ter Nathan preenchendo o apartamento com barulho e vida.

Ultimamente, Severo estivera desempenhando este papel, mas Hermione era uma bruxa gananciosa; queria tanto Nathan quando Severo deixando sua vida vibrante com energia e alegria.

A plataforma se inundava com crianças felizes, agora. Ela procurou na multidão por sua criança feliz, mas quando avistou Nathan, ele não era um dos meninos vibrantes. Ela foi de encontro a ele, usando sua felicidade com orgulho no rosto, e conseguiu tirar um sorriso como resposta.

— Bem-vindo ao lar, querido. — Hermione o abraçou apertado, beijando o topo de sua cabeça.

— Obrigado, Mãe. Poderia deixar meu malão mais leve, por favor? É uma merda não poder usar magia.

— Olha a boca — Hermione o repreendeu, segurando um suspiro enquanto executava o feitiço requerido.

— Desculpa.

_Infeliz e de mau humor_ — Hermione supôs. Eles começaram a saída lenta para a parte trouxa de Londres.

— Jeremy tem perguntado quando você chegaria em casa. Acredito que tenha algum jogo novo que quer compartilhar com você desesperadamente.

_Outro sorriso._ _Bom._ Todo esse mau humor deve fazer parte da transformação de menino em adolescente, infelizmente.

— Sabe, deveríamos passar uma semana estritamente trouxa. O que acha? Visitar parques, ir ao cinema, talvez convidar os Gibson para assistir uma partida de futebol...

— Parece ótimo, Mãe.

Aparentemente, esta última sugestão fizera Nathan perder o pouco de alegria que demonstrara até então.

Ela chamou um taxi e tolerou a corrida silenciosa até em casa com paciência.

~o0oOo0o~

Sua mãe não mencionara seu pai uma vez sequer. Talvez Nathan estivesse errado esse tempo todo. Talvez a esperança que estivera alimentando de seus pais estarem juntos, namorando, fora só isso mesmo: um desejo. Seus pais provavelmente só se encontravam ou passavam tempo juntos no castelo. Ele teria sorte se tivesse a oportunidade de ver seu pai uma vez sequer antes das aulas recomeçarem.

— Cansado? — sua mãe perguntou. — Estamos quase em casa.

Ele forçou um sorriso por ela. Nathan sabia que a mãe só estava tentando lhe animar. Quando o taxi parou, Nathan olhou para o prédio em que vivera desde que se conhecia por gente e tentou novamente sentir mais felicidade do que tristeza por vir para casa. Ele sempre gostara de morar aqui com sua mãe, perto de todos os amigos. Entretanto, agora, seus amigos não estavam todos aqui e sua família estava incompleta. Só morar com a mãe já não era mais suficiente para ele.

Puxou a alça do malão, e ele não se moveu.

— Tive que retirar o feitiço, senão o taxista perceberia. Pronto. — Ela reaplicou o feitiço que deixava seu malão mais leve, sorrindo.

— Obrigado.

Eles seguiram escada acima, Nathan pensando sobre quem havia deixado para trás em Hogwarts. Ele inconscientemente esfregava a insígnia em sua camisa enquanto Hermione destrancava a porta para eles. Nathan puxou seu malão para o meio da sala de estar.

— Bem na hora do chá.

O malão atingiu o chão com um som surdo com aquela voz.

— Pai!

Nathan não se importou se vira o homem no dia anterior, correu e atirou os braços em volta dele, abraçando forte.

— Você não contou para ele? — ouviu seu pai perguntar.

— Pensei melhor e decidi que o Nathan gostaria da surpresa — sua mãe respondeu e veio ficar ao lado deles. — Obrigada por preparar meu chá preferido. — Ela então ficou na ponta dos pés e beijou seu pai nos lábios.

— Eu sabia! — Nathan disse animado. — Vocês _estão_ namorando!

Seu pai gemeu, e sua mãe falou:

— Eu disse que ele já sabia.

— Grifinórios...

Aquilo fez sua mãe rir. Nathan se juntou a ela no riso.

Este era o dia mais feliz de sua vida, e ele estava preparado para fazer dele o primeiro de muitos.

* * *

**N.A.:** É isso aí, pessoal! Este é o final feliz prometido para o Nathan, a Hermione e o Severo. :0D

**No próximo capítulo…** O Epílogo™


	37. Epílogo

**DISCLAIMER:** Não é meu! É tudo da J. K. Rowling.

**BETA READER:** Shey Snape – muito obrigada!

**N. A.: **Este é o Epílogo! Nathan e Trelawney dão uma olhada no future da família Granger-Snape.

* * *

**Epílogo**

A reunião com os outros professores já havia terminado fazia tempo, e mesmo assim seu pai ainda estava no escritório da diretora. Eles já deveriam ter saído em direção a Hogsmeade, mas a Diretora McGonagall parecia estar tendo dificuldades em deixar seu pai ir. Será que ela não se lembrava de que ainda eram férias de verão? O ano letivo só começava no próximo mês!

Não era apenas o tédio de esperar que deixava Nathan inquieto. Ele estivera sentindo uma sensação estranha que parecia aumentar em intensidade, e ele não sabia o que fazer dela. Ele se sentia como se não devesse estar ali, como se fosse esperado em outro lugar.

Ele se mexeu, inquieto.

Talvez uma caminhada faria o sentimento ir embora. Nathan deu uma última olhada para a porta entre as gárgulas e começou a andar corredor abaixo sem destino em mente. O que ele não sabia era que seus pés o levavam muito deliberadamente para algum lugar. Uma luz vinda de uma porta que fora deixada entreaberta poderia tê-lo alertado dos propósitos de seus pés.

Incapaz de resistir, Nathan abriu a porta e espiou. Na mesa estava uma grande bola de cristal emanando uma luz azulada.

Como em um transe hipnótico, Nathan fora pego pela luz e trazido a olhar fixamente para o interior rodopiante do globo de cristal.

— Estivemos lhe esperando.

Nathan continuou a olhar fixamente para a esfera de luz.

— O futuro quer ser desvelado para você.

— Meu futuro? — Nathan perguntou.

— Coloque a mão na bola de cristal.

Nathan assim o fez. Uma mão adulta veio pousar sobre a dele. Ele desviou o olhar da bola e descobriu que era a mão da Profa. Trelawney.

— O que você vê? — ela perguntou.

Ele focou na luz revolvente atrás do vidro, procurando. Três manchas de luz se tornaram gradualmente mais definidas, e corpos começaram a tomar forma. Em mais alguns segundos, Nathan podia reconhecer os amigos Kevin e Andy em uniformes de quadribol, e a terceira figura era... ele mesmo, também em uniforme completo de quadribol, vassoura na mão. Eles celebravam, percebeu.

— Estou no time de quadribol? — ele disse em voz alta, e no momento em que o fez, a cena se dissolveu.

Quando Nathan tentou tirar a mão da bola de cristal, a de Trelawney não permitiu.

— O que mais você vê? — ela perguntou, e como em um comando, outra cena começou a se formar dentro da esfera brilhante.

A figura de uma menina começou a se formar, ganhando cor bem como forma. O cabelo dela era cor de cobre, o corpo era magro, mas uma figura mais escura apareceu ao lado dela, fazendo-a parecer mais baixa do que provavelmente era. As feições da segunda forma começaram a ficar mais definidas, e Nathan ficou chocado ao perceber que era uma versão mais velha de si mesmo. Ele ficou bem de cabelos mais longos. A menina se aproximou e o beijou na boca.

— Tem uma menina me beijando — ele disse, chocado. Novamente, a cena pareceu se dissolver com as palavras ditas.

— Tem mais. Olhe.

Um ponto branco de luz começou a crescer dentro da bola de cristal. Estava, novamente, tomando a forma de alguém. A figura ria, Nathan percebeu, e ao lado dele, com um braço em seus ombros, estava outra figura, outra versão mais velha de si mesmo. Eles pareciam velhos o bastante para serem uns dos alunos do sétimo ano, e riam juntos. Olhando mais de perto para o jovem loiro, Nathan o reconheceu.

— Sou amigo do Malfoy?! — A visão perturbadora dissolveu com a admissão.

— Tem mais?

Muitas cabeças e depois corpos começaram a se tornar visíveis. A multidão olhava atentamente para uma figura em uma posição mais alta, algum tipo de palco. Não era Hogwarts, e a figura que se formava não era nem seu pai e nem sua mãe. O homem era mais jovem que seus pais, embora Nathan estava tentado a dizer que se parecia muito com seu pai. Poderia ser uma visão do passado? Nathan olhou mais de perto enquanto a multidão aplaudia o rapaz, e quando o homem sorriu, percebeu que era ele mesmo. Aquilo o pegou de surpresa. Luzes brilharam enquanto um homem de aparência importante apertava sua mão.

— Sou bem importante e famoso — disse, admitindo o que as imagens lhe mostrava, e como as outras, ela se dissolveu.

— Você vê mais alguma coisa?

Nathan olhou intensamente dentro da bola novamente, esperando que houvesse mais sobre sua fama. A luz se rearranjou e vagarosamente formou a figura de um homem, e depois outra figura se juntou à primeira. Desta vez Nathan não teve dúvida que o segundo homem era seu pai, e em seus braços havia um bebê. Sua mãe entrou na cena, e Nathan sentiu uma vontade incontrolável de estar com aquele bebê.

— Tem um bebê nos braços do meu pai — ele respondeu à mulher. Novamente, a visão se dissolveu, e Nathan sentiu uma pontada de perda que não conseguia entender direito.

— Solte meu filho agora mesmo.

Nathan piscou para a voz do pai, desconectando-se da esfera brilhante. Ele deu alguns passos para longe do objeto mágico e logo sentiu as mãos do pai, puxando Nathan para trás dele e colocando-se entre ele e Trelawney.

— A próxima vez que lhe pegar usando meu filho como cobaia, não me lembrarei que somos colegas de trabalho nesta escola — ele a ameaçou.

— O futuro queria ser revelado para ele. A Visão Interior...

— Coisa nenhuma! — Seu pai apontou um dedo para a mulher, o que a fez recuar de medo. — Fique longe de nós!

Nathan foi arrastado para fora da sala e corredor abaixo.

— Não fique sozinho com aquela lunática, entendeu?

— Sim, Pai.

Suspirando, o homem perguntou:

— O que estava acontecendo lá? Ela estava lhe machucando?

— Não tenho certeza — Nathan respondeu depois de alguma hesitação. — Senti a esfera me chamando... Olhei dentro dela e talvez estivesse vendo meu futuro, não sei. Vi você, e a mamãe, e eu mesmo, só que mais velho. Havia um bebê... — O sentimento associado com aquela visão em especial ainda estava apegado claramente a Nathan. — Você segurava um bebê.

— Eu nunca seguro bebês, o que prova que o que viu não era nada além de outra invenção barata daquela fraude.

Não era o que sentira, mas Nathan podia sentir quando não discutir com seu pai.

Eles entraram rapidamente em Hogsmeade, onde visitariam a botica e depois encontrariam sua mãe para almoçar. Nathan tentou deixar os acontecimentos estranhos para trás e aproveitar o dia.

~o0oOo0o~

Nathan estava se aprontando para dormir. Fora um longo dia, e ele se sentia exausto. Poderia ter algo a ver com o incidente da bola de cristal – ela o drenara.

Sua mãe apareceu à porta de seu quarto quando acabara de se acomodar na cama.

— Tudo bem por aí?

— Sim.

Ela entrou no quarto e se aproximou de sua cama, visivelmente nada convencida de sua afirmação. Ela colocou uma mão em sua testa, mas claro que ele não estava quente demais. Não havia nada fisicamente errado com ele, exceto pelo cansaço.

— Seu pai de contou sobre o episódio com a Trelawney. Ele disse que teve uma quantidade grande de magia envolvida. Tem certeza que está se sentindo bem?

— Estou bem. Só cansado, eu acho.

Ela se sentou no colchão e o tirou dele cabelo dos olhos.

— Precisa de um corte.

Nathan revirou os olhos. — Já disse que estou deixando crescer.

— Tudo bem, menino teimoso. — Ela disse aquilo e permaneceu lá, observando-o. — Tem certeza que está só cansado? Porque esteve quieto demais o dia todo hoje.

Com as palavras da mãe, a pontada voltou ao peito de Nathan. Uma tristeza que não conseguia definir a origem tomou conta, e sentiu vontade de chorar.

— Em uma das visões na bola de cristal, eu vi o papai segurando um bebê — ele contou, esperando que ela fosse capaz de explicar porque esses sentimentos o assaltavam. — Você também estava lá, e eu fiquei feliz e triste ao mesmo tempo.

— Ah, querido. Por que isso está lhe deixando triste?

— Não sei.

— Foi só uma visão, e se eu conheço bem a Trelawney, não é nem legítima. Não deixe ela lhe afetar, está bem? Odeio ver você triste.

— Vou azarar Trelawney da próxima vez que a vir. — Nathan não notara que seu pai estivera ouvindo a conversa à porta. Ele agora se aproximava da cama também.

— Não está passando, está? — sua mãe perguntou, e Nathan balançou a cabeça.

— Muito bem, então o que faremos a respeito? — ela inquiriu com uma mão no peito dele.

Nathan fechou os olhos e tentou racionalizar seus sentimentos e pensamentos. — Vocês gostam um do outro, não gostam? — perguntou aos pais.

— Gostamos — sua mãe respondeu por ambos.

— Se você gosta dele e ele gosta de você também, por que não ficaram juntos quando eu nasci?

— Não era tão simples assim. — A mão de sua mãe fez círculos em seu peito. — Seu pai e eu... Nós estávamos acabando de deixar uma guerra para trás.

— Eu não tinha lugar para uma família em minha vida naquela época. Sua mãe tomou a decisão certa quando o levou para longe — seu pai interveio.

— Queria que ela não tivesse me levado para longe — Nathan insistiu, ainda incerto sobre porque era tão importante fazê-los entender. Mas parecia que não seria uma tarefa fácil; seu pai balançava a cabeça em desacordo.

— Você não diria isso se tivesse me conhecido naquela época. Aceite minha palavra neste assunto, Filho, eu teria feito vocês dois infelizes se ela tivesse ficado — ele argumentou.

Nathan segurara as lágrimas o quanto pode, mas os sentimentos esmagadores eram fortes demais.

— Mas por quê? Você não nos ama?

— Eu amo você como nunca pensei que amaria ninguém — seu pai confessou com toda sinceridade nos olhos. — Eu não saberia disso há doze anos — completou. Ele olhou para sua mãe; ela também derramava lágrimas silenciosas. — Sua mãe sabia disso.

— Eu senti sua falta — Nathan continuou. — Eu vi todos os meus amigos com os pais deles, e eu só tinha a mamãe. Não era justo.

— Não, não era — sua mãe concordou. — Eu sinto muito mesmo por isso.

— Você poderia ao menos ter me contado que ele existia. — Ele retomou a velha discussão, sua voz molhada pelas lágrimas.

Ela se curvou e beijou sua testa.

— Shhh. Sem mais choro sobre isso — ela sussurrou contra sua pele. — Já passou. Shhhh.

Severo se sentou no outro lado da cama. — Estou aqui agora. — Nathan se jogou nos braços do pai. — Estou aqui. Não vou a lugar algum.

Hermione veio por trás de Nathan e abraçou os dois. — Estamos todos aqui, e se é amor nos mantendo juntos, então ficaremos assim enquanto eu viver.

~ FIM ~

**N. A.:** Quero agradecer do fundo do meu coração a cada pessoa que chegou até aqui e terminou de ler esta história. Foi para mim uma jornada longa e recompensadora escrever e compartilhar essas palavras com todos vocês.

Nathan, Severo e Hermione foram entidades vivas na minha cabeça por mais de sete anos, e vou sentir muita falta deles agora que não estarei mais escrevendo sobre eles todos os dias. Nathan, em particular, será sempre meu bebê, mesmo que eu tenha sido obrigada a dar ele para a Hermione. ~rs~

Também fazem parte desta jornada todos aqueles que deixaram review, os que me apoiaram, as moderadoras de arquivos, e claro, minhas beta-readers. Tive a sorte de receber a ajuda de mulheres maravilhosas como a SnarkyRoxy, Poultrygeist, GinnyW, Indigofeathers, Annie Talbot, e as Snapetes, em especial a BastetAzazis e a Shey Snape. Muito obrigada mesmo! Não teria conseguido sem vocês!

~abraços~

Fer


End file.
